Living La Vida Loca
by Vixen279
Summary: This is an AU Strong Stephanie story that is mostly fluff. Stephanie leaves the Burg and meets and falls for Ranger and another OC of mine. There are many OC characters, mentions of magic, food, love, and of course, handsome men. My rating is for some very grownup scenes. There is some bashing of Helen Plum and Morelli so if you like them, don't read.
1. Chapter 1, April 14th

**Disclaimer: I own none of JE's characters. Any you recognize are not mine, I am just playing with them. Thanks for reading.**

 **AN: This is an A/R story. Stephanie moves away from the Burg and her life there and changes her name. Her nickname is Isis.**

 **April 14th –Isis (formerly known as SMP) POV 1-95**

Finally! I was driving an anonymous tan Camry that I bought used for cash across many states to my new residence. I was singing Fantasy by Mariah Carey. The wind blowing through my hair felt good. I was dressed in a knee length denim skirt and a long sleeved graffiti shirt that was turquoise and had a hood with a hooded Xavier sweatshirt jacket. On my feet, were my brown knee boots that had a 6 ½" spiked heel. My hair was in a ponytail. I looked different and I felt so amazing!

I know it is not the same feeling as being a freed slave, but maybe like a woman who has escaped from Stepford. Once I hit Virginia, I stopped looking over my shoulder.

I was good at misdirection and the search parties would be aimed west and not south. Those people were like sheeple anyway. They would latch onto one idea and never use logic to reason out the truth. If they did, my childhood and ensuing years would be very different.

I was almost turned into a robotic, pearl wearing, Jersey makeup slathering, casserole baking, PTA joining, not caring if my husband is cheating on me, pot roast wielding Burg woman. They had almost arranged my marriage! They had already chosen the groom and named my non existent kids. There was a large behemoth of a dog that drooled and the house was so small.

Everywhere I went in town, people asked when the big day was. At first I thought they were talking about a pregnancy, and I told them loudly that I was not expecting. They would titter at me and say, no, the wedding. Apparently, Helen was planning my wedding. Without my input. Without a proposal. Without a freaking relationship. But the Burg took it as gospel of course that I must be getting married.

The last time I saw my "mother", she was packing about 6 bridal magazines and she had put together quite the bridal planning book for a pink June wedding with a reception at the VFW that would never happen. Those dresses looked like cupcakes. She had even chosen my bridesmaids. I only knew those girls from high school and we were not friends. I left before dessert and I did not look back.

That was almost a month ago. I had my own sit-in and refused to cross her threshold if she invited that man to share the meal. She was exasperated with me. She could not understand my skittishness and had assured my answering machine several times that I was being too shy and that my future husband wanted to spend quality time with me. Why was my "mother" pimping me out to that ass? I refuse to explain about him. Nope. Not now.

I shudder and change the cd in my car to Earth, Wind and Fire. I may be Italian with maybe some black in the grandparent region, but I love hip hop and oldies. Okay, I am calm again. I will not think about that town or those people until I am at a hotel. I could have crashed my car.

After stopping for a lunch at a soul food place, I resumed my trek. I have reservations at 6 area hotels, so I am not worried about where to sleep. I was drawn to this highway, and I went with the feeling. I sigh in contentment. I felt so free finally that I was sight-seeing my way to my new city of residence. I was singing Kanye west's good life and chair dancing a little bit. It was April 14th and I was freeeee! I stopped at random hotels and went to the zoo, farms, museums and restaurants all the way down the east coast on my way to Miami.


	2. Chapter 2, April 15th

**April 15th Detective Eddie Gazarra POV**

"So you see, instead of being missing like you originally claimed, your daughter is in a convent. Do you know the penalty for filing a false police report, Mrs. Plum?"

"What?!" She looked shocked. I continued on with my questioning. "How could she be planning a wedding and moving in with Detective Morelli when she was not in town and she wrote to you and her friends that she is joining a convent? Was she really planning a wedding, or were you planning it and forcing a woman who wanted to be a nun into marriage?"

I had a good crowd around me now, and just like magic, Morelli came walking into the station. Perfect.

The bastard started right off feeding the gossips. "Hello, Helen. Is Cupcake going to be over for dinner so we can plan our wedding or what?"

People gasped. I decided to tell him the great news. "She joined a convent, Morelli." He blanched. "What?! Well, what about her car that we found abandoned?"

I showed him a letter from the boy scouts. "She donated that car to charity along with all of her clothing and furniture. It says here in an affidavit she had notarized."

"I know my mother will not believe me, but I donated all the money in my accounts and my furniture and clothes to the Salvation Army and the car to the boy scouts.

As I start this new chapter in my life, I cast off all of the old, including my name, which I will change as well. No longer will I be known as Stephanie Michelle Plum. I will take on my new name and new life and embrace each new challenge. Thank you for your friendship, Eddie. May god bless and keep you."

People are crying and texting. Morelli is almost purple from holding in his breath. "What!" I gave him a recap.

"She left town, gave away her stuff and changed her name. She joined a convent in Ohio and they take a vow of silence and meditation for the first six months. Looks like your wedding is not gonna happen. Why were you trying to marry a nun, Morelli?" People looked at him with disdain.

"But, we, but she" he sputters. I shake my head no.

"Nope. She never and you know it, Morelli. I have an affidavit from her doctor as well. She said no one believed her that she never slept with you, so she left town and went to people that do believe her. Wow, you turned that poor virgin into a nun. Nice going, Morelli and Mrs. Plum. Have a good day."

I go to my office and text Lula and Hector. Hector put the whole thing on youtube and Lula answered that I am the bomb. I miss Bree already. She really did send me those documents as a final fuck you to her "mother". I guess she was never coming back here.

"Office Gazarra, you have a delivery." I accepted a cake box and went to my office. It was chocolate. I texted Lula that I would meet her in the parking lot to Po' Daddy's to share my cake. She said thanks and she was on her way. We shared whenever we got a delivery. Inside the cake box were passes for the kids to go to the dirt museum exhibit and a card to call and pick up my rental car.

 **April 15th Carlos POV**

"Tank, please give me an update on Trenton." He starts giving me the low down on town gossip. "Well that missing girl is not missing. She left these gossiping harpies and joined a convent."

I interrupt him before he can really get going. "I mean as a location for a branch of our business, Pierre." "Oh, well. It is fine and there is crime. I do not like the cops too much and the people are close knit. You would need informants and such." He sounds hesitant to give me the report.

"When are you coming down here?"

"Not yet, man." He always stalls me. "Why?"

"Ranger, I have met someone and you have not decided on Trenton yet anyhow. Did you think about maybe silver or blue, Carlos?" " Tank, we wear black." He sighs.

"I feel like a villain, Carlos." I sigh. "Are you being safe?" "Yes. My baby insists." I am relieved. "Good. You do not need to leave a baby behind."

He flips the question back onto me. "Are you being safe, Carlos?" There is no need. "I am still celibate." He whistles.

"Wow. It's almost been a year." I nod even though he cannot see me. "I know, but I am hopeful." "That's good. see you later, man." "Ok, Tank, I will call you again in a week."


	3. Chapter 3, April 21st

**April 21st Farmer's market Isis POV**

It was on the last day of the following week that I met them. Forget about the stork, the birds and the bees and the cabbage patch. I became a mother by getting knocked over, not knocked up, and it was twins! A boy and a were adorable and I was keeping them.

As a part of my self-imposed trek to my new life, I stopped at an apple orchard farm with a nearby flea market. There were also animals there and I felt like being carefree, so I went inside. I browsed some stalls and turned into the animal barn.

I was immediately bowled over by two bodies. I stroked their curly honey brown hair and looked into their light chocolate brown eyes and fell in love. They were two of the most adorable Latin children. Maybe they were Cuban, I thought to myself. I smiled at them.

"Are you two okay?" They nodded at me. I helped them up and looked around for their minder or parent. They were wearing long sleeved tee shirts and jeans. I wondered if someone would notice me putting them into my pockets.

I figured I needed to see who I was taking my new children from but no one was coming to check on them.

"Sweeties, who is here with you?" " No one right now." This was from the little girl. They were either about 5 or 6 years old. The boy was looking behind us.

"Can you be our Mami?" he asked. I stared at them. They loved me too! Wait. What? I hate my rational shoulder angel. "What do you mean, Sweetie?" I questioned the little boy.

The little boy explained that they were dropped off by their nanny and she would be back. They needed a Mami or a Papi or the man would call the cops. She does not deserve them. I stroked their hair and kissed their foreheads and they cuddled into me.

"What are your names?" "I am Sofia, but I like Fifi and he is Rafael but he likes Alex. We are five." "I am Magdalena, but I like Maggie or Layna. Yes, I will be your Mami. Take my phone number just in case. You can call me anytime you want."

"Ok, Mami," they chorus. Oh, I love them so much already. And no weight gain and all that! Move over, Mary. I am a virgin with twin five year olds! Go me! They take my number. I take their hands and we go through the stalls and I choose some fruits and vegetables, but not a lot. We play with the animals and we eat funnel cake.

"So, where are your parents?" I wanted to know. "We do not have a mami, and our papi will take us soon. For now we are with our nanny. We can do day trips to places, but she hates crowds." Fifi was great at explaining things.

"I do not mind crowds. If you go to a place with crowds, please call me." I did not want for them to be picking random parents anymore. I felt a bond with them already. They nod and I hug them.

"We are old enough to go alone as long as we stay together and we can call the cops on our phones." "Okay, Alex. I really like you two. Do you like to read?"

"Si, Mami and we like movies. We watch movies a lot." Fifi smiled at me. She is adorable. "So do I. I hope I can see you two again soon."

They beamed a smile at me. "Will you bake us cookies?" they had such awesome puppy dog eyes. "Yes, Fi and Alex, I will bake you some cookies."

I sat with them cuddled next to me on either side. "So tell me about the bedroom of your dreams."

Fifi spoke up first. "It has a balcony and there are beds with desks and other sized beds in case we have friends and a sleep over. There are bean bag chairs and a large television and sofas and a bathroom with a large tub for bubble baths and we have closets you can walk into and my clothes are not pink." She was getting upset at the thought of a pink bedroom or having pink clothes.

Alex picked up the fantasy of their perfect bedroom. "Shhh, Fi. We know you hate pink. We have laptops and a board to write on and make plans and a large calendar so we know the activities and we have lots of shoes and boots and some toys and little beds for our puppies."

I was surprised. "You have puppies?" "No, Mami. We want puppies named Padfoot and Moony." "Really, so do I, Fi. I might get puppies for my new house."

"You have a new house?" Alex wanted to know. I nodded, "Yes, and I will make you a room like you described so you can visit me."

They hug me tightly. "Do you mean it, Mami?" "Yes, babies. You are special and I want you to have the room of your dreams. Now, what about a clubhouse?"

"Si, Mami!" Their watch alarms go off and they take out their phones and wait. "She should be calling us now, Mami."

They get a call and they look sad. "We go to live with our Papi soon. Can we call you, Mami?" I nod. "Yes, babies. You can call me."

I gave them the two bracelets I had bought in another state. They had just called to me. They were onyx, pearl, diamond and turquoise stones embedded in a platinum band and they stretched. They smiled and hugged me. I kiss their foreheads again and they glow a little.

"I will miss you, babies. Call me, okay." "We will call you, Mami."

I hug them again. "Use the password quidditch if you are okay and Mrs. Figg if you are not. If you need me to come get you, say portkey. I will find you, I promise." They hugged me again. "Be good and stick together, babies." "Okay, Mami."

I kissed them and watched them run off with the backpacks I bought them. I sighed. I will miss them.


	4. Chapter 4, April 22nd

**April 22nd Casper POV**

"Hello there, handsome." I turn to see a woman approach me. This is why I hate coming to Costco, or any errands without backup, but Ric asked me nicely and I am on the DL here right now. Women flirt with me and I know I am a handsome man, but I do not welcome their advances right now. I am being celibate. I stand 6'3" and I am a muscular black man. I do not encourage these women, but it gets tiresome after a while. This has been a long year.

Ella, our housekeeper, gave me a list and I am making sure I do not forget anything. I ignore the wannabe seductive voice of the woman brave enough to approach me.

I have toilet paper, paper towels, soap, body wash, deodorant, laundry detergent, bleach, fabric softener sheets, coffee and cranberry juice, apple juice, graham crackers in bulk. I look like I work at a halfway house. What am I forgetting? I check the list one more time. Febreeze! I grab some and head towards the checkout line.

A buxom black woman with a blonde weave steps into my path. I sigh inwardly. "Why don't you take my number sexy?"

Sexy? I have on jeans and a tee shirt! Doesn't this woman have standards?

"No thank you, ma'am." I go around her. She persists. "Why not?"

I turn to her and tell her why not. "I am celibate." She looks shocked. "Why would you do that?"

"I am waiting for marriage." I am kind of. I want the next woman I share lovemaking with to be my wife. "I ain't marrying you sexy." Great because I did not propose I wanted to yell. The nerve of her! I pay for all of the stuff and load the truck. Now I have to get this stuff to Ella. I am not coming here alone again.

 **April 22nd Carlos POV**

"Why won't you come to the house, Ricardo?" I growl. Whoever transferred this call to me is getting mat time.

"Mother please do not call me anymore. You are only calling because my company was in the newspaper and you want to brag about me to your friends. I have plans anyway." I hang up before she can start and I send out an email that no one gives out my number to anyone or else.

I leave and go to the Salvation Army to help out for a few hours. I tried to just donate money but the older black ladies who volunteer here were short-handed when I came and now I come a few hours on a Wednesday and help them out. They are sweet and they make a game out of naming me. They call me their Spanish Cutie and pretend to flirt with me.

Cas, my best friend, says I am crazy and I told him to volunteer somewhere. He goes to the boy scouts to help out there. He is actually spying on the troup leaders. He disqualified four of them so far. I guess that is his way of helping out.

The ladies are thrilled when I arrive. "Hey it's our Spanish Cutie! Come here, Ignacio." They also call me different names.

I love these ladies. "You have all of those muscles, Lino. Lift me up so I can reach this high shelf."

She could have just asked me to do it. "Nonsense, Miss Tessa. I will do it for you." She titters at me. "You are so thoughtful, Spanish Cutie."

I remind her. "My name is Ricardo." She ignores me again as expected. "Do you need a plate of food to eat, baby?"

"I have a job, Miss Tessa." "That's nice, but you need a home cooked meal once in a while you know." I sit down and eat her food dutifully or she will have hurt feelings.

When I have finished her baked chicken and vegetables, I hug her and thank her for being so kind to me. Then I give them $1,500.

"What is this for, Pedro?"

"I am donating to the cause, Miss Tessa." I also take out $200 in ones and hand it to her and she smiles. "Good boy, Patricio." She puts the ones in her bra and writes me a form for the donation. All they talk about is going to strip clubs and I can take a hint. I am still not giving her my underwear or giving out kisses.

I listen to their plans of capers they want to pull and offer my suggestions. They like my ideas and she told me if she ever gets arrested she wants me to come save her and I just nodded. Miss Marion tries to get me to do her lawn with no shirt on and I just laugh and tell her I will be over, but the shirt stays on my back.

Miss Tessa said to stop harassing her Spanish Cutie. She said I hang with so many guys all the time, that I need a woman in my life. I explained about being celibate and she said she understood. They stopped groping me so much, but they still tried to feed me all the time.

I loved the attention and I always made sure they got home safely. Miss Tessa and Miss Marion were so sweet. They always made me smile and feel better than my own mother could. I told the guys that volunteering is a great way to give back to the community but most of them are wary of the public. Maybe I should change our uniforms.


	5. Chapter 5, April 23rd-April 26th

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stephanie Plum or the characters in those books. I am just playing with them. In my story, Stephanie changes her name and her main nickname is Isis. Sorry for any confusion. All of her friends call her something different.**

 **April 23rd Cas POV**

"I am telling you now, I do not want a big hoopla for my birthday, Carlos. I will shoot you." He sighs. "You want me to just treat it like another day, Casper?" "Yes."

"You are my best friend, Cas, let me give you a party." "Nope. You can take me to lunch at Rosette's but that is all." "What about a gift?" He is trying to make me feel special. "The only gift I want, you cannot give me." He consoles me because he knows I hope to meet a special lady by my birthday.

"I am sure it will happen, man. I have been celibate right along with you." I nod in understanding.

" I know and I do not mean to sound like a brat about it." He waves me off. " Where do you want to go?" I think and make a suggestion.

"Let's go to the book fair." "Really?" "Yes, Carlos. I like to read." He sighs, but agrees to go there with me. I collect first editions of American literature. I read to little kids at the library sometimes, but I change the stories to make the people more hardcore. I have two more weeks to meet my princess. I wonder where she is right now.

April 25th Isis POV

I miss the kids. As promised, they would call me in the middle of the night and we would talk for like ten minutes, but they always said they were okay. I promised to always come if they needed me. I had trackers in their bracelets. They called me Mami when they called me. They were adorable and I missed them so much.

 **April 26th Hector POV**

So, my Angelita is now in Miami, or on the outskirts. I am glad she is safe and I know she has my tracker. It is inside a toe ring she promised not to remove for more than a day. I miss her and I have had to put up with Jose and Mera and their moping. They are my cousins and they are friends with Angelita as well. I go into their house and they are sitting and watching Helen and Morelli being embarrassed on Youtube. I loved Eddie's clip. I had edited out Angelita's name, but left theirs. Heh heh.

I stare at their sad faces. "I know what will cheer you two up. Let's do a magoo." They immediately perk up. My Angelita did the magoo first. We were kids and she made us piss green. We have since added to it and we don't get caught. They smile at me and we plan out our caper.

Once it is late enough, we hang up the pictures and flyers of Morelli around town at his church, his deli, his dry cleaner and near the police station. They are flyers saying he wants to rock some older man's world. We put rainbow stickers on his car's bumpers and flags on his roof. We put pink dye on his dog and we changed his ring tone to bootylicious.

I am not against gays. I am homosexual myself. I know that Morelli is a homophobe, so this will really fuck with him. Just like we intend it to.

Mera gave him an eyebrow waxing while he was asleep and we moved all of his furniture just a little so he would feel clumsy and maybe limp a little. We changed his clocks by 16 minutes for fun and we put dye in his beverages so he will piss green. With one last raninbow sticker on his mailbox, we left to the fedex, where a disguised Mera sent flowers to JoJo at work from Steve along with extra small condoms. Heh heh.

We went back to their place to enjoy the coffee cake Mera received. I cooked pasta and salmon with a tossed salad and we texted Lula to take pics of Morelli tomorrow. Heh heh. I still miss Angelita, but her friends are here.


	6. Chapter 6, April 27th-April 28th

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stephanie Plum or those characters, I just play with them.**

 **April 27th Lula POV**

"Lula, I love you, but why are we doing a stakeout?" I love Tank for doing this with me. I kiss his cheek. "Tankie, that man is scum and I need you to help me get pictures and even video of him. I will be very grateful for your help."

He kisses my neck. "I will do it, Lu, but we are not throwing eggs at the man." I scoff. "These eggs are for dinner. I am making jumbalaya for you, fool." He lights up like it is Christmas. He is from New Orleans, so I know he loves this dish.

"Really?" He is so damned handsome. "Yup. I can take a hint." "I love you, Lu." We kiss some more. "I know and I love you back."

"Here he comes." Tank checks him out with the binoculars. "Wow, look at his eyebrows. Is he gay, Lu?" "Nope, but he looks it, right?"

"He sure does." I have to set him straight right quick. "I am not against gays but he is, so his punishment is to be seen as a tiny dick having gay man that likes to bottom for older men." Tank howled laughing. "Please tell me if you are ever mad at me."

"I will, and I will make sure we kiss and make up too." He kissed me, then got out of the car to take more photos.

People were stopping Morelli and telling him he looks different. My girl gave him the Beetlejuice. She is a whiz at chemistry and shit and she made his dick shrink just like that man's head shrunk in the movie. Heh heh. He is walking lighter today.

I miss her, but I am having fun with this. Tank got back into the car. "What happened?" He is shaking with laughter. "Older men came up to him and gave him their numbers while those ladies were talking to him. He was yelling that he is not gay and the men were like, "we understand it is hard to come out of the closet, but you have taken the first steps with your flags."

"They pointed out his car bumpers and he had a temper tantrum. It was hilarious and it does look like he is gay and hiding in the closet." I snort.

"Please I know gay men and they would not want his hairy ass and tiny dick having self." "Wow, Lu." "Now let's go so I can cook for my man." "Damn, baby, you are so wonderful." "And don't you forget it, Tankie."

 **April 28th Carlos POV**

L"ester, you are my cousin and I love you but hell no." He is Cuban American just like me, but he has dark blonde hair and green eyes. I have slightly darker skin like a coffee with a lot of cream and I have dark brown hair and lighter brown eyes. We were both almost 6'4" and muscular, but Les slouched a lot. I cannot believe I was having this argument. Some things you just did not do. We are professionals. We are a security company, one of the best.

He is digging into this topic. He was naming a new hire. The guys all go by nicknames. Even Les. His real name was Benjamin. Lester was his middle name. We were whisper shouting across the room from the new hires who looked at us nervously.

"Why not?" he almost whines. I give him a look of loathing mixed with exasperation. "You cannot call that man Smokey!" "Why not?" he asks again.

"Idiota! Do you want to be sued and called racist?" He looks at Michael Tanner Mitchell and says "but he is dark skinned," Ranger. I look into his green eyes and say in a low deadly voice. "He is dark skinned, Lester." "Oh." I can see he finally gets it.

"Well I did not mean it like that. Have you seen Friday? He looks like Chris Tucker, man." I shake my head at him. "Just stop it. What does he want to be called?"

"He said Lox." I look at him confused. "Like the fish?" Lester nods. "He said like real locks but he is spelling it differently."

"Fine, let him use Lox. What about the other guy?" "You mean Snake?" I sigh. It is like a daycare around here. "Does he want that for a name? " "He said it is fine." They are going to be teased one day.

"Fine, I am leaving." He perks up slightly. "Are you leaving the building, Ranger?"

"Why, Lester?" He tries for a blank face, but fails. "Oh, no reason." "Lester, you may not haze the new guys and you may not give them dares and if you duct tape their ass cheeks together I am going to whip your ass and make you the personal driver for the senior center this Saturday."

He looks afraid. Good. "No!" "Then behave and act your age. I will see you later."

I felt like a run, so I went to my beach house and ran along the beach and thought about what I wanted in my life. I want a wife and kids but not a boring wife and kids. I want a badass wife and badass little kids that like guns like me. I told this gypsy that and she said okay, but no sex for a year and I had to be willing to compromise sometimes. I said what kind of compromise and she said nothing much just things that were good for me anyway. She told me to start volunteering and to be kind as much as possible. The year is almost up and I have to think about what my next step will be.


	7. Chapter 7, April 29th and 30th

**Disclaimer-I do not own Stephanie Plum or those characters in the books. I am just playing with them.**

 **April 29th Quincy POV**

 _I_ am laying on the sofa in my wonderfully decorated expensive playboy loft with an awesome view of the Potomac and listening to we belong together by Mariah Carey in the dark. I was getting into it and singing along when the lights are flicked on and the music is turned off.

"Baby why are you sitting here instead of out finding you a woman?" I turn from my prone position on the sofa and look at my beautiful mother. She visits to check on me. I do not live with my mother.

Miss Cordelia Hollingsworth is a fox. I am not just being biased. My mother is fine with a capital F. She does not look old enough to be my mother either. I used to kick a lot of asses defending my mother until she told me she could defend herself. She has a black belt and she carries weapons. She also wears 6" heels and short skirts…just like the denim skirt she is wearing right now. I decide to answer her or she would not leave.

"Mama, I only love one woman. I want my Chessie." She sits next to me and rubs my back. "You know I told you she is not your match. You have more of brother and sister love, baby."

Sometimes I hate that she is a little psychic. So am I, but not about myself. "Meditate again, Mama." She shakes her head. "Nope. I already did it three times. Let's go out for Mexican food, Quincy Ann." My middle name is not Ann, but Annakin. I shake my head no. She wheedles. "Nate can come too." I decide to just go, then later I can mope in peace.

" Okay. Did you read the brochure I sent you?" She smiles at me happy that I am getting up."Yes, baby. Why do you want me to go away?" I was sending her on a trip. She deserved it. It was to visit all the plantations and all like that in the South. " It's not that, mama."

"I do not like how people order you around with your job. You need to see slavery for what it really is." "Quincy Ann, baby, I have to do what they say. They are the ones that will live in the spaces I create. I am a highly sought after interior decorator. Didn't I let you and Nathaniel boss me around to decorate this loft?"

"No. You would not do our ideas, mama." She shrugs off my look of indignation and selects an outfit for me to wear. "You won't be here no how. I told you to move to Florida." "Not yet, Mama. I have to wait until Ches calls for me." I get sad again and sit back down.

She changes tactics. "Are you coming to dinner or will you pout like you are not 27 years old?" "I don't think so, mama." She pulls out the big guns. " Oh, well, then I guess you don't want this cake that came today." I jump up. I had been waiting for the Fedex guy. "What? Ches sent me a cake?" I grab it and open the box and it is a spice cake. My favorite. "She loves me, Mama." She nods. " I love you, but that does not mean we are meant to be together. Do you want to have her forever?" "Yes, mama." She strokes my face. "Then be her brother."

"Hell, Quincy, you are living next door to the girl. I love her, too you know." "Mama, a mile away is not next door." She pushes me towards the bathroom. "Y'all picked the areas. I helped you as much as I could."

I put down the cake box on my dresser. " Mama, you know I do not need your money." She picks up my disgarded socks and tee shirt. "Do you really have a dungeon?"

"Yup." She laughs at my childish expression. "You are a mess. I bet you she remodeled it for you into like a nice media room and a game room."

"My baby loves me. I love her and do not tell Nate about this cake."

" Then go out to dinner with me." I sigh. "Okay, mama." " Don't worry. It will all be fine. Trust your mama. I do, mama." I hug her. I had to check something." Um, she won't be black right?" She shakes her head. "Nope." I let out my breath. "Okay, I will do as you say and let's get Mexican food. Mama!" "Yes, baby? Will she be Mexican?"

"Yes." We call all Latin people Mexican. It is just easier. I am a very handsome black man that people always mistake for Will Smith. I look better than him and I am built better. Homie better recognize. I am not prejudiced, either. I have just had bad experiences with black women, my mother not included. She is mixed with something anyway. She won't tell me what that something is. I suspect white in her grandparent region.

I turn back to Mama. "Well I am good at speaking Spanish and Italian." "That is good, baby. Send a text to Nathaniel, now." I do so. " Okay, let's hit it." We leave my loft to have a nice dinner.

 **April 30th Isis POV**

My senses are telling me to make this call, so I sit on the bed in my hotel room and call Quincy. He answers and he sounds horrible.

"Quincy what is wrong?" He moans. " Ches?" " Yes, Q?" " I love you but mama said you are not my wife to be. I drank a lot and now I feel horrible. I am glad we can do legilmency."

"We cannot do legilmency." "Then how did you know I needed to talk to you?" I am not magical. I am just lucky. I ignore him. "Quincy, is Miss Dee giving you the cure?" " Yes, but I miss you. Tell me you love me." "I love you, Quincy. We are not meant to be together that way." He sighs. "Will you still be my neighbor?"

" Yes, love I will be your neighbor and your sister and your best friend. You are smart, funny and handsome. You are brilliant and I am lucky to have you as my best friend besides Lu and Hec."

"They better recognize." I laugh at him. "Tell Miss Dee I said hello, and Quincy, will you be the uncle to my kids?" "Sure baby." "Good."

"Where did you get kids from?" I giggle at his tone. "I met them and they call me Mami. I already love them." "So I will be their uncle. Tell me about them." I spend the next twenty minutes talking about them.

"So, you will need little rides for them." He means cars. They will look so cute driving around in little BMWs.

He is so sweet. Quincy owns a car business. I am a silent partner. "Yup. I will." " I am on it, baby. I will always love you, Ches."

"I love you, too. Always, Q. No matter what. Now get better and I will be in touch."

"Bye, Ches." He hangs up. Poor baby. Of course I will stay best friends with him. We have been tight since I was 11 and he was 13. He actually proposed to me when I was 12. He is so adorable. I still have that ring. I miss Quincy.


	8. Chapter 8, May 1st -May 4th

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stephanie Plum or any of the characters in the books. I am just playing with them.**

 **May 1st Casper POV**

"Why are we at this go karts place, Carlos?" He grins at me. "I thought we could have fun, Casper. Now let's see if you win, we will not have a party. If I win, we have a party and all that."

We drive and I win. "I won, so no strippers or any of that, Carlos."

"Can I get you a gift, Cas?" " Yup, a small one. No houses or boats or any of those rich gifts. I have my own money." He sulks at me. "Fine, you are so boring sometimes. Let's go eat at the crab place."

I am immediately concerned. "Are you feeling alright?" He is like a food policeman always nagging us. The body is a temple. That stuff will kill you. Don't eat sugary foods. So, this seems off and not in his character.

"Yes, Cas. It is snow crab legs and corn and potatoes and all that." I agree to the dinner. "Fine, let's get our grub on and you are treating." He was so nice to me and he was trying really hard to distract me from the fact that my family is not a major part of my life.

"Is Lester coming?" He nods. " Yup and he is bringing Bobby." Bobby is the company medic and a silent partner with us. " I like Bobby. He is quiet." Carlos scoffs. " He is busy. He does shifts at the emergency room to keep his license current and he is on call for the guy's injuries and well being."

I look at Carlos. " He needs a nurse or something, but you don't hire women." " I hired Ella." " To be the housekeeper. She does not count and you know it." He ignores me. "Things will be fine, Casper."

We reached the parking lot. We drove separately and I could just go somewhere to be alone for a while. He senses my thoughts and nags me. "Let's go. You had better show up, Casper." I smile at him. " I will be there." I get into my car and drive off listening to Earth Wind and Fire.

Why is he so worried about me? Fine. He knows me better than everyone. I want that with a woman. I want a soulmate, but not a clingy woman that needs me all the time. I want kids too. I want to skip all that pamper nonsense, though. One day, hopefully soon, I will meet my princess. I know she is out there somewhere.

 **May 2nd Isis POV**

I went to Sak's and got the full treatment to polish myself up some. I had been hanging in the outskirts, but I am ready to face my new city and I want to make a good impression. Also, the contractors have confirmed that my kitchen is completed. I can stop using hotel kitchens to bake.

Now I am excited to go to my new home. I got my nails and feet done with just clear sparkly polish on my feet and none on my hands. I got my hair rinsed with a booster and it was all curly tumbling down my back and I got a facial and a full body massage. I took my vitamin cleanse and went to sleep in hopefully my last hotel room for a while.

 **May 2nd Frank POV**

"Why me?!" I growl. This is getting ridiculous. "Helen, if you ask why me again, I am leaving." She looks panicked. " But you can't! Dinner is ready."

" I do not care. No pot roast is worth this drama. You brought this onto yourself. You told everyone that she wanted to marry that ass and now that she joined a convent instead, you look like either a crazy person or a liar."

She wails at me. " I cannot believe she did this to me!" I almost sneer at her. "Yup, because her joining a convent is all about you." I get up and put on my jacket. "Where are you going, Frank?!"

"I am eating at Maybell's diner. I will be home later. I hear she roasts a mean chicken like gourmet quality and she bakes cakes and pies, too. Give my plate to Morelli since you are so worried about him. I am the one who pays the bills here and you worry about that man. You better think about how you are behaving, Helen. I am going to have a drama free meal, and a delicious one if I heard correctly."

I said the last part loudly for the neighbors to hear.

I slammed the door and drove to Maybell's. It was a new diner run by a wonderful black woman of the same name. Her food is delicious and she is beautiful. She took one look at me and hugged me. I chose number 1 on the menu and she nodded. Then she ushered me to a recliner and set a tray on my lap. She had the best set up ever in her diner. She said I looked stressed.

She had served me baked chicken, mac and cheese, carrots and cabbage that she sautéed and cornbread. I know I moaned through the meal and she gave me fresh squeezed lemonade, too. I watched the game and relaxed.

With my meal eaten, I sighed and waited. She came back and gave me a hot towel. I love this woman. She led me to the back room where I could play pool or smoke a cigar. She said she would let me know when it was 8pm so I could go home.

I found my buddies, Richie, Ernie and Bert already smoking. There were five other guys leaving to have their dessert. She was worth the $20 she charged. Dessert would be at 8pm before we had coffee and left. Yup. More than worth the $20 she charged.

"Heya Frank. Did the 'why mes' get to you?" Ern is so funny, but he was of course correct. "Yup. I feel great. She is an excellent cook. Don't I know it. That chicken was so juicy. I think I forgot it could be that good." "I am so upset that she has a man. I wanted to see what jungle fever was all about." We all laugh at Richie. He says this all the time. "Shut up., Richie. She is so pretty, just like that Sunshine lady." I tap Ern. "Do me a favor, Ern."

"What, Frank?" " Call Sheila and tell her how good your dinner was and that you saw me looking blissed out by some peach cobbler or something."

" Sure thing, Frank." Ernie loves to gossip. Heh heh.

 **May 3rd Isis POV**

I was studying myself in the mirror and damn I look good. My breasts are a little higher and tighter and my ass looks amazing. I mean I work out, but I never noticed it sitting just that way. I had promised myself I would not take my special drink until I was ready to start my life over. My skin glowed a little. I am going to really enjoy this. I got dressed and put in my contacts so my eyes would be hazel and I left the room after wiping it down and removing my fingerprints.

 **May 3rd Carlos POV**

I was getting some vitamins at the drug store when a guy sidled up to me. "What do you think is the best soap to get rid of grease?" He seems harmless, so I answer honestly. "I think lever 2000 sir or dawn dish soap."

He brightens and thanks me and skips away. He did seem a little greasy. I make my purchase and leave quickly. There was a determined Latina in there and I need to jet. Once I was back at the building, I felt like a coward. I actually run from women. I am 27 years old and I am afraid of one night stands. Maybe there is a support group out there somewhere. I also got Cas a birthday card. He is so stubborn.

 **May 4th Isis POV**

I met the twins at a book fair and took them cookies. The people at the hotel had let me bake in their kitchen if I gave them some of the cookies in exchange. We bought books and I hugged them again when they had to leave. They promised to read the books and we could talk about them.

They told me I looked pretty. Fi and Alex were so sweet. We also met at a circus later that evening and they waited until I was at the ticket booth to run up to me. I picked them up and we watched the shows. They identified all the animals and we had fun. They call me every night and I look forward to their calls. Tomorrow I am going to move into my home finally.

 _The main characters meet in the next chapter! Stay tuned and thanks for reading.-Vixen279_


	9. Chapter 9, May 5th The Meeting

**Disclaimer-I do not own Stephanie Plum or any of the characters from the book. I jut like playing with them. This chapter covers one day and it is very lengthy.**

 **This is the meeting between Ranger and Steph, or Carlos and Isis and my OC character Casper. Thanks for reading.**

 ** _May 5_ _th_ _Casper POV_**

 _"_ Ric I do not want a birthday party." "Why the hell not? You are 27 now!" he exclaimed. I was not in the mood for this. "Stop it. Just order your usual salad with grilled chicken so we can eat." He stares at me. "What are you getting? I am getting the honey glazed salmon with cabbage and rice and sangria to drink." He tsks at my choice. "You are going to do extra miles for that." "Can I enjoy my lunch on my birthday, Ricardo?" He sighs. "Fine. So, I need you to help me with crowd control after this." I sigh and nod.

"What is it, Cas?" "I am just getting a little antsy about meeting her." He smiles at me remembering our tarot reading by a gypsy a year ago. A long year ago that I was promised my soulmate, our soulmate if we were celibate for a year. "It is supposed to be today, huh?" I groan. "Yup, and you have me dressed like Zorro." "It is the uniform, Casper." I glare at him. "We can change it." "Why should we, Cas?"

"We are in Miami, Ricardo. I hate all this black. Anyway, get the check." He concedes the change in topic. "Of course." We leave and I help with crowd control from the Cinco de Mayo parade, then I notice a woman kicking her car tires and having a mini fit. I walk over to her slowly to offer assistance. I checked out her tiny skirt and high heels that definitely gave me ideas. When she looks at me, I am mesmerized.

 **May 5th Isis POV**

I was doing fine in my travels until I was actually about 5 miles from my destination. My car was stuck and I was irked. So, maybe I had a little tantrum, but I was so close! I had many skills but car repair was not one of them. I got out of the car and sighed.

I was wearing a dark blue mini cargo skirt with a white tee shirt that was tight and stretchy and said how many licks in blue writing. My 6" dark blue heels were sparkly and gave more height to my 5'9" frame. I was thin, but not drastically thin. I had curves and I had a nice c cup breast size. I had muscle definition and no fat on me except my ass but it was all good.

I was also armed and my auburn, blonde and brown hair was in a ponytail. Behind my sunglasses, my hazel contacts covered my turquoise eyes which were narrowed in fury. I could feel my Italian temper at a hair trigger. I was going to smack the asshat who sold me this crap car. I was moving to Miami to get a fresh start at the age of 24, well almost 25, and that meant I drove. I also changed my name.

I thought about leaving my best friend behind. Almost a month ago, I had a heartbreaking conversation with her.

"Girl, do you have to leave town and not tell me anything?" "Yes, Lu." We were at the crab place and it looked like we were at two separate tables and we were talking on the phone. "Come with me, Lu." "I will join you there wherever that is, but I am not leaving at the same time as you. What if people saw us together, girl? I have to stay for my man, too. Don't you want to meet him, he is cute." "No, Lu. The fewer people who associate us with each other, the better off we will be."

"I am glad I can finally do my make over." "I cannot believe they think your hair just got darker." "Since I was nine I have dyed it, Lu." "Your real hair color is awesome. This curly perm crap is hideous." "It is what girls around here look like so I did it." "Those blue contacts are boring too. Your real eyes are pretty." "I am going to wear hazel contacts sometimes, Lu." "Fine. I will miss you." "I will contact you, I promise. The asshat leaves town today. I know. I am leaving him a present." "You are so funny. He is ridiculous going around town acting like he loves you." "I have to go, Lu. Take care and don't take shit from anyone." "I love you, girl." "Me too." I sniffed and left her there.

That was more than three weeks ago.

I stood there lost in thought and did not notice a guy behind me. "Need some help there Miss?"

I turned and wow. I did not usually have jungle fever but I could definitely feel a cold coming on. This guy was 6'3", light cocoa skinned with muscles, wavy black hair that I wanted to touch, a sexy smile and a southern accent. His grey eyes were smiling at me. Damn, he looked like Michael Ealy but taller and more muscular! He was in all Black and dressed like we might be invaded at any moment.

I shook my head at him. "No, this car is finally dead. It has been on its death bed for a few miles. I will call a cab and go the rest of the way."

Instead of going away, he steps closer towards me slowly. "It would not be right for me to leave you stranded like this by your lonesome. We have just finished securing this area from the festivities. My name is Ghost."

I scoff. "No it is not. Tell me your real name, soldier." He straightened his posture, and then blushed. I giggled. "That is what I go by, Goddess." He is such a flatterer. Now I blushed. "My real name is Casper Terrell Payne."

"Why not go by T-Pain?" He laughed. "Casper was better known when I was younger." He stepped even closer to me and I moved towards him as well. "You are still young." I assure him. He looks fantastic. He is not over thirty.

"I am 27 thank you very much. My birthday is today and it looks like I just got my wish." He looks me up and down. "Stop flirting, Jasper." He stepped even closer to me. I could smell his cologne and I wanted to lick him.

"I ain't flirtin yet; Goddess, and I know you know my name." He smelled so good. "Trust me you will know when I flirt with you." I shuddered. Dammit, there went my panties.

"So what are you doing for your birthday?" I interview him to get my mind off my ruined panties. "I don't have any plans besides work."

"That is a shame. You need a cake." I stepped back against the car. "Do I Goddess?" He caged me between his arms and I liked it. "Yes. I will bake you a cake, Jasper and I will deliver it to you later." He smiled like a little kid. "Really?" I gave him the Shrek answer. "Really, really."

He writes an address on a card and hands it to me. "What is your favorite kind of cake?" He looks wistful. "I love chocolate and I love coffee cake you know with the little crumbs on top. I also love pecans."

"I can work with that. I will meet you at this address with your cake at 8pm." He smiles softly at me. "Thank you, Goddess."

He touches my hair and I smile at him. Damn he is so fucking hot. He leans into me and I think he is going to kiss me when we are snapped out of our daze. We both turn to the source of the interruption.

"Ghost, what the hell?" yells the voice. I turned and oh my damn. A 6'3 and a half foot tall muscular Cuban American man with mocha latte skin and chocolate brown eyes and long dark brown hair that curled around his shoulders was glaring at Ghost.

"You okay there, Babe?" I snapped at him. "Do not call me Babe." He stands down fast. "Si, Jefa." His accent was amazing.

Casper introduces his friend. "This is Ranger." I shake my head. "That is not your name, soldier." He steps close to me. "My name is Ricardo Carlos Manoso. I am his boss and partner."

Cas shoves him a little. "You only own twenty more percent than me, Ranger." Ranger shoves him back. "And you are a silent partner, Ghost."

I step between them to stop their little bickering as cute as it was. "How old are you, Ricky?" He smiles at me like I am the sun. "I am 27, Jefa." I nod at him.

"I was just telling Cas here that I will bake him a birthday cake and meet him at", I look at the card, "Chicken and Waffles parking lot?" I look at Cas and nod. I get it, security and all that. He looks at me gratefully. "That is so thoughtful of you. Cas is my best friend and I was trying to cheer him up today." "That is so adorable." I squee. "Give me a hug, you!" He walks right up to me and hugs me, then Casper hugs me too. Mmmm.

"Why are both of you dressed in so much black?" "Thank you!" Cas yells. Ricky glares at him. "It is our uniforms."

I rub his chest. "You would look better in shades of blue and brown, Ricky." He smiled at me. "I will think about it, Jefa." "Really, do it ASAP." I play with his hair. "Si, Jefa. Do you want me to give you a ride?"

I shuddered again. "Goddess?" "Hmmm?" "Do you need us to give you a ride?" Hell yes my thoughts screamed.

"Um, I think I would appreciate that. Do you promise not to kill me?" They both smile. Damn, they are so gorgeous. "Thank you, Jefa." Dammit. "I said that out loud?" Cas chuckles. "Yes, Babygirl, and right back at you."

They took all my stuff out of the car and took me to my new house which was a mansion that I loved with woods in the back. I had so much land, four guest houses and a pool house. It was a Spanish design.

The house itself was three stories with a finished basement that was the length of the house and had a sauna, gym and media room down there. I also had a pool, and a small creek. I loved this house. I had a marble deck out back and the master and secondary master bedrooms in all four wings had balconies.

Plus I had my dream kitchen with reinforced bullet proof glass on all my windows, I had bay windows, a window seat, a large walk in pantry, a rotisserie, triple ovens in the walls, marble and granite counter tops, an island with a breakfast bar and seats to match, a large table and so many glass fronted cabinets.

I had the best mixer and the best blender on the market. My refrigerator and double freezer were state of the art and I had mason jars so I could preserve my own sauces! It was all done in shades of yellow, turquoise, and silver.

I even had window boxes of flowers and herbs that grew on their own! My kitchen was huge and it opened into the family room on one side and through double doors, the family dining room. I also had a formal dining room, a ballroom, a library, an office that I designated as mine, a living room, a den, a huge laundry room with a station to do dry cleaning, and a lounge.

I had secret passages too! I had ivy growing on the walls! I loved the way I designed this house. The kitchen was the only room that had nothing above it as it was in the center of the floor plan and the ceiling was almost two stories.

There was a courtyard outside the kitchen and my shed was off to one side, and then there was the back terrace. The design was almost like a Spanish dictator's headquarters, but I loved my house.

These guys were so sweet! Fine, they were so sexy. They even carried all my bags inside. My five new cars were in the garage with my five slightly used cars. "Thanks, guys." I hugged them both.

"Will you let me secure this home, Jefa?" I shook my head. "Nope. Ask me when you are not dressed like Batman." He laughed and kissed me gently on the forehead while he took my hair loose and ran his fingers through it. I purred at the contact.

"See you later with the cake, Cas." "I will be there, Goddess." Casper hugged me and kissed my cheek and they left.

I called Teddy on my SAT phone and told him I was using his code to run checks and he said fine and he missed me. I ran both of them. Aww, they have been partners for a long time. No kids, no wives and no girlfriends for the past year. Their health checks were clear and they did not smoke. They donated to charity with time as well as money.

They did some black ops but I was not worried about digging into that. Teddy would be questioned if I went that far. No tickets, no health problems and they were stateside for the past two months.

I also looked into Rangeman where they worked, well owned like they said. They had money so they were not gold diggers or gigolos. They really just saved me to be nice. OMG. Carlos and Cas. C&C, just like Gram told me.

I wonder what she is doing. She is probably doing state fairs and all that like she loves. She said she is a gypsy and she would see me for my wedding. Okay, but I miss her and her crazy ways. Time to bake. I went into the kitchen.

I turned on the music and started dancing to New Edition while I crushed pecans and made his cake. I prepared my pastry implements to add fat free dark chocolate pudding into the coffee cake. It was flourless and I put a light glaze on top of it.

I showered and changed into low-rise ripped jeans and a black and white tee shirt that said mo' money, mo' problems, my 6 ½ " spiked heel knee boots, tied my gold black and white Kevlar jacket around my waist and put on my black hoodie jacket. I put on my ray bans and kept my hair in a ponytail and took my jaguar to the hood. I baked two cakes, but one was to give away.

 **May 5th Helen POV**

I was at the Shop Rite talking to Angie Morelli when a colored woman I vaguely recall walked by and greeted us. What was her name? Jones? Jackson? No, it was Johnson. "Oh, hello Mrs. Plum. Hello Mrs. Morelli."

"Hello, Mrs. Johnson." She smiles at me. "Oh, you can just call me Mina. After all I came to that bake sale to make friends and met you and you called my pie I made using my granny's recipe she got from her granny bland and boring. I can take criticism and now I have a new twist to my pie and Miss Maybell is going to sell it at her diner! Oh, sorry."

She suddenly looks sad for me.

"I did not mean to bring up a sore topic. How are you feeling?" I bristle at the implication about my cooking. " What do you mean, Mrs. Johnson?" People were gathering and listening. She leans a little closer and talks louder.

"Well, I heard from Cora who heard from Janice who heard from Paula Weinman who is Shirley DiGeneress' hair colorist about the fact that your husband Frank would rather eat at a diner for dinner than at home and that he went back two nights in a row." I blanch in shock. She continues to talk to me when I wish she would go away.

"Are you looking for maybe a new recipe or something?" I am too shocked to respond. Were that many people talking about me? She is still talking. "He went on and on about how moist her chicken was or that her steak and potatoes were the best he remembers since his mother made it. I feel for you, Helen. My Darrin says he loves her cake, but I do not bake cakes, only pies. I told him to ask her to share her recipe and she said she would trade with me for my lemon pie recipe! Darrin and I were thrilled since we are kind of new to town. I just love that someone

is willing to help me out. She reads to the kids at the library too. Miss Maybell is so nice! See you, ladies."

She waves to the crowd and continues shopping.

 **May 5** **th** **Lula POV**

As soon as Carmina came to my aisle, I gave her $350. "Thanks, Lu!" I high five her. "Girl, it is worth every penny. You were great at babbling. She was mortified. You were the bomb. That little performance will be talked about all over town. Have fun with your husband."

" We will." I wave at her. " Get you a scratch off too." "Thanks!" She needed spending money for their little weekend trip and I was very much in the mood to pay for some sabatoge on that heifer. Tree fiddy just like on South Park. Heh heh.

 **May 5** **th** **Cas POV evening**

I was sitting in the penthouse with Carlos, Bobby and Lester and we were playing xbox. "Why are you wearing jeans, Ghost?" I swallow my nerves and admit it to them. "Les, I have kind of a date in a little while." "Really? Are you coming out of retirement?" I laugh.

"No, I am just meeting her for dessert." He wiggles his eyebrows at me. "That is what I just said, Casper." Bobby throws a pillow at him. "No, we are eating dessert is all." He sighs.

"That is so sad. First you turned down the strip club, then you turned down a party, now you are turning down nookie again! Birthday sex is the best sex, homie. I know because I tell women it is my birthday all the time." He laughs.

"Les, do not be a ho." " I am not! Look, these women are not always looking to settle down. They want a night of passion and that suits me just fine. Besides, I still have a year on my contract. I cannot be leaving someone behind."

Damn, I do have almost five months left. I will not worry about it.

"I am gonna head out. Ranger come with me." "Why?" I look at him like he is stupid. " Man, to watch my back." He grins at me. "You think she will hurt you?" " No, I mean the neighborhood."

" Why did you pick that place?" I grab my jacket. " At night, it is like a hangout and I can blend in." "Do you think she will blend in?" " Yes, I know she will."

" Fine, I will put on jeans." "Thanks, man!"

"I might just give you a slice of cake." He shakes his head. "That stuff will kill you, Casper." "You are the worst about sweets. Have an open mind, Carlos. We can do extra treadmill time. If you hate it after one bite, I will not get offended."

" What if she cannot bake?" I stare at him. "We both helped her into her home. Did you see her kitchen? She has three ovens. There is no way she cannot bake with three ovens, man."

He sighs. "You noticed that?" "Yup, what were you looking at?" He smirks at me. I grab his arm. "Come along, you cretin." "I am not a cretin. I could not help it. She is beautiful." "Yup and I feel like a pull towards her." "Me too, man." "Good."

 **May 5th Isis POV Chicken and waffles parking lot**

As I stood outside my car in the parking lot of chicken and waffles, I heard a conversation. "What am I gonna do, Johnny?" "Red, calm down." "It is my granny's bday and I did not get the cake I wanted." "My granny always gives us our favorite cake if nothing else on our birthday." "I just wanted to do the same for her, man."

"Shante made one, Red." "Yeah, but she used flour! Granny is watching what she eats, man." I took the second cake, which was equally as large as the first one out of the passenger side of my car and approached the guys. I was glad I had two gift bags, too. It was only money and I had a ton of it.

"Hello." "Hey, homegirl." They looked apprehensively at me. They looked like Omarion and Ray J but taller. They also had checkered shirts tied around their waists. I was studied from head to toe.

"Nice gear, white girl." I blush and smile at them. "What's up, are you lost? You better roll out, cuz some of the homies will be trying to see you about something." "Thanks, Red." "You know my name?" I nod. "I heard you and Johnny talking."

"So, I also heard your problem and I have an extra birthday cake and this gift bag. It was just a feeling I had." "What kind of cake is it, lady?" "You can call me Cammy. This is a coffee cake with dark chocolate pudding. It is fat free and flourless." "My granny had a diabetes scare and stopped eating her favorite! This is the bomb. How much do you want for it?"

"No price, boys." They look around. "Are we on television or something, lady?" "Nope. I just like to bake and I was going to give it away anyhow. Otherwise I would eat it all by myself and we do not want that!" They laughed.

"You got the exact cake I wanted for Granny/" He hugs me, then blushes and steps back. "Thank you, magic white lady!" I laugh.

Johnny is more skeptical. "You have to want something, homegirl." "I don't want anything for me, Johnny. You can do something, though." "We will not teach you the dougie." I laugh. "I can already do the dougie, Johnny." "Prove it." I set the cake and the bag on their car and tell them to turn on the song. They play it for me. I dance and they laugh and join in with me.

"You are so cool! Let us give you something." "Boys, just promise me you will not join a gang and that you will be nice to little kids." "We promise! Thanks." I hug them and kiss their foreheads. "Be safe, boys." They put the cake into their car and kiss my cheeks and leave.

 **May 5** **th** **Red and Johnny POV**

"Do you think that Cammy lady was like a leprechaun or something? When she kissed my forehead I felt like a tingle." "Me too, Johnny. She had the exact cake we needed! What is in the bag she gave you, Red?" "Call me Winfred." "Nope."

"She gave me some gift cards for granny. Let's head on in there." She opened the screen door like she was not going to let us inside. She had her purse on her arm, but I knew it was just because of the bricks she carried around as a weapon. Granny be trippin.

"Hello, Miss Marianne." "Hello, Jonathan. Boy, pull your pants up." "Yes, ma'am." "Happy birthday, granny. Sorry I am so late in coming over, but I wanted to give you something special." "Boy, hush, I am just happy you remembered."

"Oh. So, I have this gift bag for you, granny and I have this cake. It is fat free and flourless." She looks both ways outside and snatches us inside like the matrix. "Boy, we do not have enough for the whole hood. If this is any good, I am gonna try to figure out the recipe."

"You are so sweet to me, Winnie! This is all professional. It looks beautiful and it says you are loved, happy birthday." "I do love you, granny. I have asked you to call me Red, granny." "Nope. It is either that or Pooh." "Fine."

We cut the cake and it is the bomb. "Who made this cake?" "I don't know her full name, but it was a white lady and she said to call her Cammy. She just showed up and gave it to me at chicken and waffles. Shante made a cake that was all full of sugar and I know you would not want that, granny."

"Look at these gift cards! Oh, you are so thoughtful! You can keep your little bakery a secret, Winnie, but change your story. No one is gonna believe that some white lady was at chicken and waffles with a cake exactly that is my favorite. You must have saved your money for weeks! You are trying to be my favorite aren't you?"

I just smile and eat cake. Granny made us coffee and it is the bomb together.

"Granny, can I go with you to the daycare to read to the kids tomorrow?" "Me too, Miss Marianne." "Really?" "Yes, but we want to make the stories more gangster. None of those helpless princesses. We will make them ride or die chicks."

She hugs us and sniffs. "I am calling Deena and telling her you are so sweet Jonathan." "Thanks, Miss Marianne." "Be here at 10am." "Okay." We promise.

"I love you, Winnie. You really made my day. One of these little cards is to the market, so I am gonna need a ride." "No problem, granny."

"I love you so much for this! Even your wire headed daddy got me a nice plant. All my babies are safe and being good people. It is such a blessing. Now, do not drink and no weed tonight. Use condoms if you must have relations, Winnie." "No, granny. I am cool."

"Now I want a nice girl that bakes and loves to help little kids." Granny hugs me again. "This is my favorite birthday." Later in the car, Johnny was like deep in thought. "So, do you think we will see that lady again?" I shrugged.

"We should do like she asked and I am sure she will cross paths with us again. She was fine as shit, too. Yup. She gave me jungle fever, Johnny." I cough. "Damn, she got me too!" We laugh and go home.

 **May 5** **th** **Isis POV**

"Did you just give away my cake, Goddess?" I turn and hug Cas. "Nope. Yours is in the car." I hand him the box. He beamed at me. "Thank you!" He pulled me to the tailgate of his ford truck and we sat there and ate cake on the plates I included in the bag. He moaned loudly when he ate some. He kissed me gently.

"Oh, man, this is so good. Ranger, come taste this!" Ranger comes over like I am going to shoot him and reluctantly opens his mouth and I feed him some. He looks blissed out with a dopey grin on his face. "Oh, Jefa." "It is flourless and the pudding is fat free, I promise." "You are amazing, baby." I blush.

"Now, I made it large, so you can share with your homies." You should drink coffee with it. They look like I asked them to kiss. "But, they will eat it all." "Share, boys. Keep another slice for yourselves, but at least share with your real friends." "Okay, Goddess, we will share." "You look pretty, Jefa." He takes my ponytail out. "Thank you, Ricky."

Cas hugs me while he eats his cake. "I got here early, I was so excited. Goddess, I almost thought you were not coming." "I promised, Cas. Of course I was coming." "Then I thought you gave it away. You are so nice!"

"No, not yours. I made a second cake. It was just a feeling I had and those boys needed a cake. I was giving it away anyway. So it worked out." "I love how kind you are, Goddess. Thank you for making me feel so special today."

I handed him a gift bag which included old school cds, a lottery scratch off ticket, beef jerky which he said he loved, a pacman birthday card that I signed, love your goddess and a gift card to dave and buster's. He looked at me questioningly. "You need to have fun, Jasper." "Thank you, Goddess."

He did the scratch off and won $15,000. Wow. "I want to donate half of this to the Salvation Army." I kissed him sweetly and gave him a number to call. "Go to Sak's. They have great suits, Cas. You too, Ricky." "Si, Jefa. We will go to Sak's." "I have to go, guys." "Thank you again. I feel so special, Goddess." "You are special, Casper." I hug them again and kiss them both gently and get into my car and drive home.

 **May 5** **th** **Cas POV**

"Wow. She is so wonderful and she really baked me a cake from scratch. It is delicious." "I say we take it to the break room, Cas." "Nope. I am here on the low. Invite the guys that will not blab about me.

So, Hal, Cal, Manny, Les, Bob, Woody, Emmett, Zero and Phoenix." "They are gay, Cas." "Who?" "Zero and Phoenix." "I do not care about that." "I also know that they are not together. We are straight and we are not together, Cas. I was just going to say that maybe they could help us pick the new uniforms and suits." "Oh. Cool. Don't forget to make coffee."

 **May 5** **th** **Ranger POV the penthouse at the Rangeman building**

"Ranger why are we having coffee like old ladies?" Bobby smacks Lester on the back of his head. "I am getting to that. Gentlemen, it is my best friend's birthday and we wanted to give you some of his cake. It is fat free and flourless and it tastes amazing."

I set the box down and put slices onto plates for them. They crowd around and get a slice and they all moan when they eat it.

"Wow. This is delicious. Who made it?" "No, Phoenix." "Why?" "Because it is private information. If we tell you, she might be upset. She said to share the cake, not information about her." "Okay." "Now, keep Ghost a secret, too until later this month." "We can do that."

"This really is decadent." "Wow, Les." "Man, I have a word of the day calendar. I almost lost the chance to use it in a sentence." We all laugh. "This is from scratch, too. Whoever she is, she really likes you, Ghost." He smiles at the thought. She had kissed and hugged both of us tonight.

"So, Phoenix and Zero let's talk about our uniforms." They shake their heads. "We already told Ella our suggestions in case our ritual worked and you decided to change colors and styles. The new cargoes are awesome as well. If you just give her the go ahead, we will have them express delivered."

"Thank you. You can have more cake." "Thanks, man!" "Happy birthday, Ghost! I have everyone's birthday on an ap if you need it, Ranger." "Thank you, Emmett. I appreciate that."

The guys eventually leave and Cas is smiling. "I think that was her, man. I am so thrilled. She is kind, sexy, she has a sense of humor, she can do the dougie, I laugh at that, she is beautiful and generous. Oh! I gotta call that number and get this donation made.

You can take the shower first, Ric." "Thanks. Here." "What?" It is a large stuffed bear. It is soft and it is my skin color. It smells like my cologne."Ric, I am straight." I hit him over the head with it. "In case I get called away and you have to sleep alone."

That was thoughtful. Because of some of our missions, we both had nightmares sometimes. "Oh, man, you are such a great friend. That will help my nightmares." We hug. "I care about you, Cas." "Thank you, Ric."


	10. Chapter 10, May 6th -May 9th

**Disclaimer: I do not own Janet Evanovich's characters. I just love playing with them. My ratings are for a reason, so please be aware. Also, to answer a question, the main relationship in this fic is that of a triad with Steph, Ranger and Casper, or Isis, Ric and Cas. The men are not together, they are just best friends. Thanks for reading.**

 ** _May 6_** ** _th_** ** _Isis POV_**

 _I_ thought about yesterday as I did my beauty regimine in the morning. I felt good about last night. Maybe I can have that triad relationship Gram has been telling me about. They are both adorable and sexy and I like them both. They are friends who do not seem bothered by the other hugging or sharing chaste kisses with me. I will just hope for the best with them. I don't want to choose between them, but I want something real. I have held out for sex this long, a little longer will not kill me.

I had conked out as soon as I got back home, so after breakfast, I unpacked and decided to run on the treadmill in my basement gym because it helped me to think. I decided to go shopping, so I showered and left my hair wild and curly and put on ripped jeans, a name belt that said Isis and a thin turquoise hoodie sweater and 6" ankle boots and silver sunglasses.

I took my Mercedes van and went to toys r us. I bought out their superhero stuff and I bought balls, board games, books, movies and super soakers, a slip n slide and a bounce house. I had it all delivered. I went to bed bath and beyond and bought full sized beds that had desks under them, queen sized beds, a few kings, towels for the guest rooms, bean bag chairs, loads of sheets and bathroom stuff and went home to await the delivery people.

 **May 7th Carlos POV**

I convinced Cas we should come to Bed Bath and Beyond today. Now he wants to leave. "Are you stalking her, Carlos?" No, I am just watching her back." "You growled at that guy over there." "He was going to approach her." We do not have her phone number and I told him it was a good idea to watch out for her and see her again.

"How do you know she did not see you?" "I can feel her a little bit when she is nearby." "Me too, man, but still. She must be getting her purchases shipped." She was turning this way and I grabbed Cas' shoulder and pulled him down. "Duck!"

"We look ridiculous and we look like a couple." We were in the curtain section trying to look like we belonged. I had binoculars and I was watching Jefa. She is so pretty. "Why don't you go talk to her, Cas?" I almost dare him. "Fine." He stomps away.

I see him talk to her and they hug, then she kisses his cheek and waves and he comes back over. "What did she say?" "She suggested some sheets to me and she said it was good to see me and she gave me a hug to give to you." I snort. I was getting my own hug. "Get the sheets, man." "I am on it." I walked over to my baby to give her a hug.

 **May 7th Isis POV**

Arms hold me from behind and I relax into it. He kisses my cheek. "Hello, baby." "Hello, Ricky. What a coincidence we are here together." He turns me and I smile at him. "I wanted my hug in person." I kiss him gently and stroke his hair. "Don't you have better things to do than to stalk me?" He continues to hold me. "Jefa, stalk is such a strong word. Why not see it as watching your back?" I giggle. "You are so silly."

"Have lunch with me, baby." "Nope. I am busy for at least another week." "But next week you will see me?" "Yes, Ricky." He beams at me. "Go away, I am busy. I was ordering sheets and towels and all that on the computer." He kissed my neck again. "I will miss you, baby." "You are so adorable, Ricky. Go help Cas with his purchases. Nice silver uniform, Ricardo. I will see you soon." I walk away even though I wanted to curl up in his arms. I need to get the house and the guest houses together. Work, then play, then work. Focus, Isis.

 **May 9** **th** **Carlos POV**

"Mmmhmmm. What is her name, Spanish Cutie?" I look at Miss Tessa. I was volunteering again. "What?" She huffs. "Little boy, I have been telling you a story and you have not responded like you usually do. Did you give up the cookie or what?" I shake my head. "No, Miss Tessa. I think I met the one." She goes back to straightening shelves. "Well, ask her out." I shoo her away from lifting boxes and do it for her. "I did and she said she is busy getting her house together. She just moved and I can date her next week." "That is nice."

"Is she telling the truth?" I nod. "Yes, it is a large mansion type fortress. She has three ovens." She sucks her teeth. "I cannot believe that cake you brought up in here." I look at her confused. "I thought you and Miss Marion liked it."

She swats at my backside and I move out of range like in dodgeball. "Boy, we loved it, but now we do not know how to make it." I turn to her with a slightly remorseful expression. "All I know is she said it was flourless, Miss Tessa."

She feints to the left and I dodge her again. She is trying to keep me off balance so I give her the scoop. I laugh at her and hug her gently. "Stop it, Miss Tessa." "Fine, Cutie. Well, now you have to date her so you can get me the recipe!" I laughed and went back to helping her.


	11. Chapter 11, May 10th and May 11th

**Disclaimer: I do not own Janet Evanovich's characters. I just like playing with them. This story is AU, so please do not expect it to follow along with the books, and I mention food and magic a lot. Steph is nicknamed Isis among other names in this story and it takes place in Miami. She will be in a triad relationship, hence my rating is M. We are not to that part yet. Thanks for reading.**

 **May 10th Johnny POV Johnny and Red at daycare**

"So then, Little Red and her homies took down the whack wolf with some bows and arrows and bricks and saved her granny. Now granny carries a brick in her purse to use on creeps. Granny was so happy, she made rice pudding and everyone got a reward for taking down the mean old wolf and using teamwork."

"Little Red was a hero. Her homie J was always at her side but she did not go out in the hood after dark without a grownup anymore. She was happy to have friends and her granny back. The end."

The kids cheered for us and we set out the cookies my granny Deena baked and the juice for snack time.

"You two are so sweet to do this for the kids." " We are on a mission Miss Rachel. We are going to all the day cares near us and telling the kids good stories instead of those helpless ones."

"Don't you have school?" "Nope. We graduated college already. We signed up for the upward bound thing in 8th grade and we took college classes in high school. We all have business management degrees or accounting and all like that." "That is wonderful."

"Why didn't you say something, Johnny?"

"I was hoping it would work out. We just found out that our degrees were registered last week. I am happy and I have a part time gig, so I am volunteering in the mornings before snack time."

"You are a blessing, you both are, Johnny." "Thanks, Miss Rachel. See you kids. Remember to stick together!"

Miss Rachel was Perry's granny. Perry was not in our crew but he is still a cool cat. He took AP courses and has a degree too, but not the same as our program. Either way it was free.

Perry likes to teach reading comprehension to little kids. He is good at breaking down Shakespeare. We helped him with math and science and he helped us with poetry and the classics. Once he explained it, it was easy to follow. He said the same about math and science after we tutored him.

I love our crew. It is eight of us.(Jeff, Me, Red, Killa, Jamie, Linc, Keif and Cole. Fine, our real names are Jeffrey, Jonathan, Winfred, Achilles, James, Lincoln, Keiffer and Cole is his name) We dance in our spare time. Ever since some girls got pregnant in the 9th grade, we promised to do working out and dancing and track to occupy ourselves and to stay pure.

Plus we all go to church with our grannies. It keeps us honest. That saved our lives and saved us from being statistics. Ain't no better person to have for an alibi than the preacher you help by doing the taxes for the church. We go on group friend dates only.

I told them about Cammy and their grannies heard about the cake. Now we all do some nice shit for the kids. We promised to keep each other up on any sightings of the magical Cammy lady. Keif and Cole do tutoring for middle school kids.

I like the little homies better. Killa and Linc recruit for the program we were in. Jamie and Jeff have a lot of little cousins so they babysit more for their grannies. Jeff and his granny are hilarious together. He is like her son since his mom died when he was a baby and all.

We meet up at Amytyville, this really scary old Victorian looking house that no one lives in on Thursday and Sunday nights to chill, talk and dance. We try to schedule it around our grannies' bingo games and such. Jeff is always the first to leave. He hates scary movies. We are trying to get him to face his fears so somebody cannot use it against him. We are all tight, though.

Me and Red leave and head to the AMC where we work doing their books and inventory and all that. It is a cool gig and we can watch movies for free. It is not my dream job, but one thing at a time. I feel great again just from little kids clapping for me. "Come along, Red." He bumps my shoulder, carrying bags as well. "I am right with you. I liked that story, man." "Yup. We are a good team."

 **May 11** **th** **Frank POV**

"Frank we are having stuffed shells for dinner tonight." "Nope." "What do you mean nope", she answers shrilly.

"I mean I am going to the diner. Maybell is doing a glazed salmon with brown rice, string beans and mashed sweet potatoes. She promised we will have homemade vanilla ice cream with her hot caramel for dessert and her coffee is delicious. You can save yourself the work. I could bring you a plate home if you want or you could come with me."

"What!"

I open the door so the neighbors could hear her. "I said I am eating at Maybelle's tonight." She steps in front of me, blocking my exit. " I need more money, Frank." "For what? I paid the bills, Helen." I give her an allowance for household items. She should not be broke already. It was only the second week of the month. "I need money for myself."

"Your hair is done and you already went to the movies the other day. What is it Helen?"

She screams and I know people hear her. "I want to buy liquor, alright!"

"You need to buy liquor?" "Yes! The stress is getting to me and I want to unwind and relax by drinking some wine with dinner!" Feeling like I have given the gossips enough material for the day, I give her $20. "Here you go. Do not drink and drive, Helen."

I leave to drive the cab for my airport runs. She is a shrew. She needs to ask her little deli man for money for her booze. She is not as slick as she says. Ever since Edna left, she has been less censored. I love it. People are really starting to see how she really is.

 **May 11** **th** **Cas POV**

"Hello, Goddess." She smiles at me. "Hello, Casper." I was not stalking her, so it felt great to see her again. "You look pretty today." She was in an Xavier tee shirt and khaki cargo shorts. Her hair was all thrown into a ponytail and she had smudges of something on her face.

She was in the paint store. I was ordering our custom paint for the office. We finally wore Carlos down on repainting the place. I paid a lady and her kid $50 to walk into the lobby. The kid said it seemed like the dentist or the dungeons or something and begged to leave. I thanked them and they left. We played it for Carlos and he caved.

"What are you painting, Babygirl?" She leans on the counter. "I am doing the ceiling in one of my bedrooms, Casper." Do not think about her in bed, man I tell myself. "Oh, that sounds like fun." I walk her to her car and smile at her.

"You are so gorgeous. Go to dinner with me." She shakes her head no. "Not yet, Casper. I am almost finished what I am working on, then I will go out with you and Ricky." I smile at her and kiss her gently. "You brighten my day, Babygirl." She blushes and hugs me. "Thank you, Casper."

"Make sure you drink your juice, real juice." She hands me two bottles of vitamins. "Use this kind from now on and tell your friends." Wow, she was hoping to see me? "Okay. Thank you, Babygirl."

I took the vitamins to Bob and he said he would switch everyone to that brand. I noticed after one day that I was regular like a motherfucker.

I felt less bloated too and by drinking actual juice not the cocktails or "drinks", my urine was almost clear. She is so smart. I told Bob and he changed all the beverages to real fruit juice, bottled water instead of the water cooler and we terminated that lease, and told the guys the best smoothie bar to go to. I told them to drink pineapple more if they were sexually active. It was a note I found in my pocket and I know she put it there. She is amazing and so helpful.


	12. Chapter 12, May 12th-May 14th

**Disclaimer: I do not own Janet Evanovich's characters. I love to play with them, though. I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!**

 ** _May 12_** ** _th_** ** _Carlos POV_**

Wow, I felt so much better on these new vitamins and I will admit the juice is better for us. I was thinking about asking Jefa to bake some muffins for the manager's meeting coming up.

I call her Jefa which is short for Jefaza. I feel like she is in charge of my heart. I am really being mushy. I blame the ladies at the Salvation Army. They gave me books to read sometimes. I do enjoy 50 shades, though. They are freaks still. It made me both amused and embarrassed. They were like my surrogate aunts or something.

My door opened and interrupted my thoughts.

Bobby came in and sat down. "Yes, Bob?"

"Carlos, please let me order new chairs." I looked at him willing him to voice the issue so I did not seem weak. I have an image to uphold after all. "Why?" he rubs his shoulder. "My back should not hurt, man. I am a physically fit man and I work out. I also do not lift heavy loads. The answer has to be these dumb chairs that are for dainty women."

I nodded like I was being magnanimous. "Fine, order the chairs." I was tired of sitting on a pillow. "Really?" He seems skeptical of my fast capitulation. "Yes, Bob, and do new ones for the conference room too. See if good will wants them or a church." He is happy to get his way. "I will call my church and ask, Carlos. Thanks." He leaves in a great mood.

The guys were wearing less black but they had not thrown it out. They said it was more of a variety and what if we had ops that needed black. I agreed but told them only one day a week could be all black and we had to wear suits on Sundays, Mondays and Tuesdays. They agreed.

 **May 13** **th** **Isis POV**

It took me a week but I had a large suite near mine set up as the perfect bedroom and chill room for 6 year olds. I even painted the walls like clouds and the ceiling like a glow in the dark solar system, but it would not be too bright for them to sleep.

I made the pool house a clubhouse and I had a garage built next to it with electricity and water connections. It would hold eight mini cars or vehicles. I furnished the pool house like a clubhouse with large screen televisions, blue ray, xbox and recliners and a library. Of course I needed books, but it was there.

The kids called me every night still and I asked them what kind of club house they always wanted and used their ideas. I had landscapers come and redefine the area around the club house. I ordered two cars for them and put them into the garage.

I tackled each guest house the same way. I did the rooms as a different movie theme. Mine was like coming to America with the size of my bed, tub, and the mirrors, but my colors were shades of yellow, grey, and turquoise. I loved my sofa, chaise lounge, vanity and I had skylights over the bed.

My bed was custom made and was a California king and it was on a platform. I also have curtains around it. You know I had to thrown in some harry potter. I even had trunks at the foot of the bed! I squeed sometimes when I saw it. I had a smaller bedroom next to mine on the plans turned into my closet!

My closet took up a whole miggy figgy room! The walls were cedar-lined and I had silk hangers. It took me half a day to unpack my clothes and sort them. I shopped online, I did not bring clothes from my old life. I did donate those clothes, though.

I do have a closet for my wigs and hair accessories and dyes and such. Being proactive, I have a section for the potential man/men in my life. Gram insists that I will be in a triad relationship. I told her to stop living vicariously through me.

 **May 14** **th** **Isis POV**

The sun was out and it was good weather for doing laps. I was not listening to music, though because I have a running partner and he is delicious in his tee shirt and running shorts. Yum! "Why are you running at the high school track, baby?" He was running alongside me. I was panting for a whole different reason than being out of breath. Down girl, I admonish myself.

"I like to people watch, Carlos. You agreed to meet me here. Stop whining." I kept up my pace and we finished our ten miles in companionable silence. "It was great seeing you again, Mi Amor. I was not thinking of running as a date, Baby." "I know, but it is something we could do together, Carlos." He smiles and kisses me.

"I need to go, Jefa. Thank you for meeting me." "No problem, Ricky." I had called his office and told him I was running today. I went home and showered and tackled my pantry. I made my lists and went to the grocery stores and the gourmet grocery stores. I had a ball and I put everything away and changed and sat in the sauna for a little while, then I took another shower and ate and went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13, May 15th-May 16th

**Disclaimer: I do not own the book series by Janet Evanovich, I just love to play with her characters. I have added my own characters, and I like them. The rating is there for a reason and I hope no one is offended. Thank you for reading!**

 ** _May 15_** ** _th_** ** _Isis POV_**

In the morning, I baked six dozen ground pecan and oatmeal muffins and called the office again. Carlos answered his phone. "Good morning, Ricky. Do me a favor." "Yes, baby?" "Can you meet me at Chicken and Waffles parking lot?" "Are you alright?" I reassure him." Yes, I am fine, Carlos."

"Ok. When?" "Now." "I will leave at once, Jefa." "Thanks." I hung up and I carried the boxes to the car. I pulled up and I saw Johnny and Red with some other guys. I waved at them. "Hey, Johnny! Hey Red!" They ran over to me and hugged me. "Hello, Cammy. We are meeting our grannies for breakfast." I check out their outfits. They were dressed like they were going to brunch at the Ivy or something. "Well, you all look great. Here." I hand them three boxes. I get more hugs. "Thanks!"

Red steps forward. "Can we have your number?" "For what?" They look nervous. "See, our grannies want to talk to you." I am relieved. "Oh, okay. I thought you wanted to date me or something." They stare at me. Johnny answers me. "Sure we would like that, but we cannot split you eight ways." Red chimes in. "I know that's right." I laughed. "You are so silly, Red." He looks me up and down. "I am dead serious." Wow. Check out baby Mufasa.

I wrote down my number and I gave it to them. "Call me if you have a problem, boys. Really." "Thanks, Cammy!" I get hugged again, then they leave. They go off to meet their grannies.

Carlos kisses me while I am deep in thought. He watches the boys get into two cars. "What is it with you and those kids, Jefa?" "I don't know. Here." I hand him boxes. He seems elated. "You baked more cake?" "No, these are oatmeal pecan muffins and they are flourless. Have a great day, Ricky." "I have a sales meeting today." I look at his linen suit. "Great! I know you will do fine and you look so sexy in that suit, Ricardo." I kiss him gently and leave him standing there.

 **May 15** **th** **Red POV outside Chicken and Waffles**

I was with the homies and we were dressed up. I did not get why Johnny said we should come here and the guys agreed with me. Jeff and I were asking Johnny about this latest brainwave he had.

"Why are we here?" "Look, we are meeting our grannies for breakfast and we said we would bring something, Jeff" "Do you really want to take Krispy Kremes?" "No, Red." "Why not, Johnny?" "They have so much sugar, man." "It is only once in a while." "I mean why are we at Chicken and Waffles if you want to get Krispy Kremes?" "Look over there, homie." Cammy was getting out of her car. "Oh my god." "What?" "There she is!"

We wave and she calls us. All of us run over and hug her. She gives us muffins that smell really good and her phone number. We tell her about our volunteering and she kisses our foreheads again. I love her so much. We leave with her number. We promise each other we are only calling her in an emergency. Granny was gonna love these muffins!

"I told y'all it was a good idea to dress nice. Now we look fresh to death and we are bringing a good snack for them." "Yes, yes Johnny." We voted him president a long time ago and he loves being the idea man. We all love him for his schemes.

We get to Miss Freda's, who is Jamie's granny, and they all look at us like we are crazy.

"What is it, Granny", Jamie asks. "Did y'all do something bad?" "Nope. Here. We got some muffins from Cammy." They snatched the boxes away and huddled over the muffins. After a few minutes they gave us each a muffin and some juice and egg white omelets. We sat and talked like if we could make a new homeless shelter place or should we volunteer at the center more often. These muffins were so good, too!

"Does one of y'all date this girl or what?" "No, Miss Freda. She is just a nice lady." "Do you have her number?" "Yes, Miss Freda."

"Give it here!" We look at each other. "Are you going to hurt her or something?" She sucks her teeth and waves her hand at us like we are ridiculous. "No, boy. I want to make friends with her." "Okay, but do not get on her nerves and tell her about our homeless shelter dream." They nod and agree. " Okay boys, leave it to us. You all look right handsome, but you also look like you have to go to court. Change into like a golf shirt and cargos or something." "Yes, Miss Freda." I love these ladies.

 **May 15** **th** **Carlos POV**

Back at the office, I set the muffins in the break room and take one box and the juice and coffee to the conference room for our sales meeting with Mr. Morton and Mr. Casely. They did jewelry and flowers and they were friends that insisted on coming together. They both have three stores and many friends. They come inside and shake our hands. "Hello Ricardo." " It is good to see you, Mr. Morton and Mr. Casely. Have a muffin."

They eat them and look at each other. "Where did you get these muffins?" They pull the box closer to them. "A friend baked them." Mr. Morton looks at me. "Does this person live in town?" "Yes sir." "Does she like you?" "Yes sir."

Mr. Casely looks over our clothes. "She made you wear a suit right?" "Yes sir." Obviously they know Jefa. "Did she give you vitamins?" "Yes, sir." They eat another muffin and talk to each other. Bobby, Lester and Williams just sit and watch like me. They face us again. Mr. Morton speaks up first. "Okay, you can do my stores and Fred's too."

"You should come see us to get her a little bracelet or something and all of your boys should wear panic chains. This way they would not lose a little button thing and they would be stylish as well." He gives me a brochure.

"They can all pick a symbol and I will have them on the chains, then your little IT guys can put on the trackers." I looked at the guys and they nodded. "You have a deal, Mr. Morton." "Very good, son, very good." We exchanged contracts and they took the rest of the muffins. Before they left, Mr. Casely said, "She likes yellow and turquoise flowers. Come and get them, sonny." "Yes sir, Mr. Casely." It was great to get some help with courting Jefa.

 **May 15** **th** **Isis POV**

When I got home, I got a call. "Little girl, the boys held out, but they gave us your number. Are you Edna's girl?" It was a voice I missed. "Yes." She continues her verification of my identity. "The one she taught everything to?" "Yes." "The one that made Marianne a cake?" "Yes." She squeals. "I cannot believe you are finally in town! Little Pisces, this is Freda." I am so glad she called me. "Hey, Miss Freda!" She suddenly turns all businesslike on me. "Yes, yes, hey. Now what is your fax number?" I give it to her.

"We love these little muffins and we have some ideas for you, Pisces." I correct her from force of habit. "It's Isis." "I know what I said. Now, let's make some plans." "It has to be on the down low, Miss Freda." "No problem and good job getting these boys their degrees and getting them to volunteer." "Thanks!"

She gets to the real reason for her call. " Tell me what is in these muffins." "Nope. Maybe we can trade or something, Miss Freda." She sucks her teeth and calls me a gyp. I laugh.

"Fine, who are you sending our way?" Ever since they "trained" me, they want more recruits. Just like I was training their grandsons, they wanted fresh meat, too. "I will send you some new recruits and you can let your boys do what they want for a while."

"Send us some white boys. We will treat them right and show them some motherly love." "Ok, I can do that." " It will take about a month though, so let's meet at Rosette's tomorrow. She will give us the private room and we can plan the shelter. I think I can buy the old Radisson." They wanted to house all the homeless people in town. " Really?" "Yes, Miss Freda."

"Okay, I am gonna tell all the girls." "Thanks! You ladies are the bomb. Miss Freda, use this new vitamin from now on." "Okay, Pisces. Stop nagging me." We agree on a password for tomorrow and she tells me I am crazy. I laugh and then I hang up.

I met them at a girls gone wild weekend. They were doing a checklist and they said someone had slipped me a mickey. I checked and that asshat Morelli had followed me to my vacation. I was too young to drink anyway, but my virgin daiquiri was tainted.

I spent the rest of the time I was on vacation with them and I kept in touch with Miss Ophelia and Miss Freda the most. I never had a set phone number to give them though. They were worried about their boys, so I got their names and gave them scholarships. I am so glad they grew up smart. I loved reading their letters at Christmas.

I gave them a credit card that they use for school shopping and Christmas shopping and Easter and all that. They always go to sales. I told them it was a tax write off, but they said they were not greedy. I would have to get creative to make them take more things. I loved how they talked about their grandkids. The scholarship is still going on, but Lu helps me with it. She loves kids, too.

 **May 16** **th** **Ophelia POV**

"Lumos." I gave the password and entered the private dining room. I sit down halfway out of breath and see the other ladies are already seated. "Okay, I am here. I had to answer the fifth degree from Jeffie."

"You spoil him, Feely." "He is my favorite, so I give him a little leeway." They gasp. "Oh, quit your yapping. All of y'all have a favorite and you know it." They do not meet my eyes. Fanny shushes me and gives me a drink. Freda nags me. "Girl sit on down and have some of this juice and take this bottle of vitamins. How is my girl?" I smile. "She sounded fine, Feely."

"Little Miss High Heels is not here yet, but we can order whatever we want like with her magic black amex. She said any food or clothes and any charity so this is included, Feely." "Okay, okay Hope." I was the treasurer, so I took out the card and put it on the table. They picked up their menus and made selections.

Little Pisces told us we all have a share in this restaurant. She gave it to us for Christmas. She just picked a crazy granny sounding name and there we go. We are all silent partners, though, so we pay when we come and all that. We get a check around refund time every year. This year I got $7,500 voided check and a credit card that said that was the limit and the other half was being invested.

Well, I helped my son and daughter with their bills and paid off all my left over debt. I bought some little things for my grandbabies, too. Plus you know we all went out one weekend. It was nice to get my hair done and not have to worry. I get $500 a month on that little card and I use it for incidentals.

Here she comes. She tips in here in a little mini yellow dress with ruffles and her hair in a ponytail looking like a model. She is wearing matching high heels. There are waiters following her with packages. She looks a lot better now with her hair all colorful like. "Hey ladies." She passes out cake boxes and gift bags like she is Oprah.

"You must still be a virgin." "Yup, Miss Angela. I will still bake when I get married so stop teasing me." She kisses all of our foreheads. "Now let's eat and you can tell me about the buildings and the play parks you want to have set up." Wow, that seemed quick. "Really?" "Yes, you know I have a good lawyer and we will get it all set up."

"I love the projects you ladies have been working on. How was little Rasheeda's braces Miss Rachel?" She grins. " It went fine. She got the invisible kind and the doctor told my son it was pro bono like you said. We sent the bill to little Taye. Great!"

She was so generous. She always sent us little gifts. One time, I gave away my shoes and my coat and a day later, I had a new coat and new shoes and three bags of groceries. I took and gave the groceries to church.

Freda is tired of beating around the bush. "When can we move, Little Pisces?" She said we could move out of the hood when she moved to our town. "In about a month and a half, Miss Freda."

They all start harassing her. "Did you get my ovens in the walls?" " Yes, Miss Hope." " I am in my gated community right?" "Yes, Miss Rachel." "Good. I will start donating more things at the goodwill and cleaning out my basement."

"I cannot believe you are gonna get us beach houses." "Yup. I already bought them, Miss Ophelia. Please pick color palettes and your furniture will be delivered and all that." I wanted to know something now, too.

"What about cars?" "Once you move, you will get like jeeps or something. No problem." "All this because we helped you, little Pisces?" "Yup. I would have been raped or something and my own mother wanted it to happen. She sent that fool after me. I would be a battered wife and a baby factory with black hair." We petted her hand. "Stop fretting."

Time to change the mood in here. I cleared my throat. "I deserve to be treated nice, y'all. I have a million grandkids and they drop them off like a drive by all the time. The ungrateful wretches!" "Calm down and drink your smoothie, Feely."

"No. I am distraught. I want a recipe little Pisces." "Fine, give me your biscuit recipe for my friend and I will give you the muffin recipe. It won't work until you move, but then it will work." "Why not?" She looks away a little bit. " I touched your stoves." "Really?" She had the magic touch. We had all seen it happen before too. "Yup." "Okay."

We trade recipes and then we look at blueprints and all that. We had our degrees too. None of us have really aged over the past eight or so years since we met this child. We love her little white self to death. She never misses a birthday or anything. We kept it on the down low and always said we hit at bingo or something and we all took our boys to church regularly.

Once we all have our assignments, we head on out. She had a line of cabs waiting and she gave us gift cards to the market and said it was $300 on each one and to have fun. She paid the cabs and drove away.

We would meet in another two weeks, but she said to call her if any problems happened. I love that little girl. She looked so pretty and nothing like the half scared little waif we first met. We sent her to granny boot camp while we studied, so did she. It was win-win. I feel like I raised her right along with the others.

 **May 16** **th** **Isis POV**

I sent a copy of the biscuit recipe and a cake to Lu. I missed her and I hoped to see her soon. I loved hanging with the ladies, but I missed my best friend. I would call her soon. I decided to go shopping and to go over some paperwork. I need a secretary. Oooh! An ice cream maker! No, then I would always eat it. I do like that set of pans, though.

Yup, I was getting them and I was sending each of my ladies coffee mugs and new coffee machines with the little cups you can just add inside and brew a cup at a time. I filled out the forms and the sales guy wanted to kiss me. I sent one to Rangeman too. I used my untraceable card and touched the sales guy so he would not remember my name. Everyone would have free coffee for a year.


	14. Chapter 14, May 17th and May 18th

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Janet Evanovich's books. I just like playing with them. I have many OC characters and a slight twist on the story. Mine is set in Miami and it is mostly fluff. Thanks for reading!**

 ** _May 17_ _th_ _Carlos POV_**

Bobby comes into my office and hands me a cup of coffee. "Thanks, Bob." He smiles at me. "Thanks to your friend." I look at him perplexed.

"What do you mean?" "We got a new coffee machine, man." What? "I get up and drink my coffee as I walk to the break room. The guys are making one cup at a time and they are excited."

There was a note. It says "you work hard and you deserve to have your coffee your way". "Whoever your friend is, I like her." "Me too, Bobby." "It has a double section so we can do two cups at once, man." "That is great, Bob." It was time to see little miss thoughtful. She was so beautiful and I missed her, too.

 **May 18th Hector POV**

Lula called me and said it was urgent. We were at the parking lot of Krispy Kreme. She got into my car looking like she might be charging by the hour. The only thing that made it impossible is the bakery boxes in her hand. She was working that red spandex skirt and red and white top, though. I told her so too and kissed her cheek. She smiled.

"Heckie, I will be leaving town soon. You wait two weeks and then you come too." I nodded. "I will, Lu." She gets an excited look on her face. "Now the reason I called you is Bam!" She hands me a box of buttered still warm biscuits. "You got the granny biscuit recipe?" "Yup!" She crows.

"This will go great with my stew later." I level my most serious look at her. "Hand over the cake and no one gets smacked, Lu." She grins and gives it to me and I give her half a cake also. "Just two weeks, Hec. I will let you know before I leave." We hug.

"Okay. Now go share with Mera and Josie." I laugh at her calling Jose a woman's name and kiss her cheek. "See you, beautiful." Lula looks like Gabrielle Union in spandex with her hourglass figure. She gets out of the car and walks away with lots of attitude. She is the master of disguise.

I called the cretins over for dinner. "Wow, these biscuits are awesome, Hector." "I know, Mera. Lula made them." She looks astonished. "Wow. She got the granny biscuit recipe!" I got their attention. "It is time for us to accept the offer to buy our properties so we can ship what we want and donate the rest. Then we will be put up at the hotel."

"Did Lula send some biscuits to Eddie, Hector?" "Let me call him, Jose."

I call him on my burner phone. He answers. "Yes?" I make my voice all seductive. "You lookin mighty good in them jeans," I say. He snorts, then answers. "Good enough to sop up with a biscuit." "Cool." I hang up. "Yes, she gave him some, Jose." He laughs. "Y'all are so funny!" We tease him for being named Eddie with Eddie Murphy jokes.

I turn to my wayward cousin. "So, do you like the stew, Jose?" "Si, Hector." "So, why have you not shared your snicker doodles?" He looks alarmed slightly. "How did you know?" I look at him flatly. "You have crumbs on your cheek!" He points at me. "What about your angel food cake?" We look at Mera. She backs away from the table. "Y'all ain't getting my sweet potato pie."

We all pull knives out on each other like a Mexican standoff, then we trade plates and laugh. "People must really think we are like that. I love y'all. Now, if you had left without sharing, you might be a little purple tomorrow, but I would not cut you."

"We love you, Hec. I am so glad you told us you were gay instead of acting like you joined a gang and had to sever all ties." I smile at Mera. "I can still look like a banger." "We know. Nice fake teardrops." I nod while I finish eating. "I only do it to blend. So, these biscuits are so freaking good. Lula can cook, she just loves doing hair more. Like I love knives and you love shoes and pocketbooks, Mera."

She looks thoughtfully at me. "I should send her some, huh?" "It would be nice." "Okay, I will send Lula some pocketbooks and shoes. I just got a fendi she would love." We eat and relax while watching Scandal on demand. The president was kind of cute.

 **May 18** **th** **Isis POV**

On one of my journeys, I bumped into Casper again. I was not even shocked anymore. I was coming out of the Costco and he was going inside. "Hello, Goddess." "Hello, Jasper." I love teasing him about his name. "Girl, do not start with me." I laughed.

"So, I see you are not wearing black." "No, not today." He smiled at me. He walked me to my car and helped me to load the back of my jeep with my groceries and bulk items. "I have been hoping to see you again, Goddess. I never got your number." I smiled at him.

"Where is your partner?" "I am behind you, Jefa." I turned and saw Carlos. They were both in jeans and sweatshirts. I smiled at him. "Hello, Ricky." He moved close to me and hugged me. He held me for a whole minute.

"I missed you, baby." "Really?" He is adorable like this. "Si, Jefa. You have been in my thoughts." I kiss his cheek, then I kiss his forehead. "I wanted to see you again, Jefa." "Thank you for our coffee machine, baby." "No problem, Ricky."

"What are you doing tonight?" "I am going to the Throw Back, the oldies club. Maybe I will see you gentlemen there." "You can bet on that, Goddess." Carlos takes my hand and kisses it. "Will you dance only with us?" "Why?" "I do not want you to smell like other men." I blushed.

"You gonna mark me as your territory, Ricky?" "Si, Jefa." "Eres Mio." He stroked my hair. "What about you, Jasper?" "Hell yes, Goddess." I pretend to ponder the request.

"Maybe if you two promise not to wear black." "Yes, Baby, Babygirl." I smiled and hugged them again. "Here is my number, Jasper. Give it to Ricky." He smiled. "See you later, beautiful." "Stop flirting with me! Bye!"

I drove away to put away my groceries and supplies. I know I live alone, but some things it is better to buy in bulk. Then I was off to buy the freakum dress that was silver and royal blue and looked just like Beyoncé's dress in the check up on it video; it was short and backless and it flared.

It was different in that it had a silver applique over the royal blue. It looked like lace, but it was like tiny rhinestones. It came to mid-thigh and it was a halter dress. I had not bought it earlier, but now I wanted to wear it for them. I had 6" Manolos that were strappy and sparkly and blue. I was excited.

I did not drive to the club because I planned to drink, but I checked into a room at the hotel across the street and left my bag there so I could change in the morning. I put my hair into the b-day cover hairstyle, grabbed my tiny clutch, strapped on my weapons and added the knives in my hair. Just before I left, the kids called.

"Mami?" "Yes, Fifi?" "I want to see you again." "Where, baby?" "We will go to the library tomorrow at two pm." She gave me the location. "Okay, I will be there." "Really?" "Yes, of course, Fifi. Are you and Alex alright? Yes, we love quidditch. That was their password to use if they were fine.

Okay, love. Call me if you need me." "I love you, Mami." "I love you and Alex, Fi. See you tomorrow." "Okay." We hung up. I was glad I packed little jackets and paint guns for them as well as two dozen cookies. I also got them better cell phones. I loved their curly hair, though. I ate a small meal and at 2100 hours, I went to the club.

 **May 18** **th** **Casper POV**

I watched my goddess arrive at the oldies club and I love her beautiful dress. They were playing No Diggety by Blackstreet and I thought it was perfect as her theme song. She was almost swarmed by men that wanted her to dance with them. She declines all of their offers and drinks. I want to go over there but I am enjoying watching her.

I really think she is the one for me, and for Carlos. He is on the other side of the room staring at her. I decline a few people of my own. I finally decided to just go and ask her to dance. When she saw me, she looked so happy that I was there for her. I hope she likes my suit.

 **May 18** **th** **Isis POV**

I sat at the bar and ignored the various men posturing for my attention. I had left my contacts out, so my eyes were blue green. They played you can do it and I noticed that all the women started primping and sighing.

"Excuse me, Miss?" I turned and saw Casper in a dark silver linen suit. His shirt was untucked and it was actually turquoise with dark silver pinstripes. The top two buttons were undone. "Will you dance with me?" He held out his hand and I took it. He kissed my hand and led me to the dance floor. The women we left behind must have hated me a little bit.

"How long have you been here, Cas?" "I have been here for an hour watching you, gorgeous. You refused to dance with other men. That pleases me greatly." I smiled and also danced with him to lights, camera, action and he kissed me gently when the song was over. "You look beautiful, Goddess." "Thank you, Cas. I was waiting for you guys. You look great." He kisses my cheek. "I wanted you to like it, Babygirl." I got another shot of tequila and he watched me with a smile.

Next they played Yeah by Usher and Carlos danced with me. He looked so hot in his dark brown linen suit with a crème and brown dress shirt that was untucked to hide his weapons. "Hello, baby." "Hello, Ricky." "I adore you, Jefa. This dress is amazing." He stroked my back and nuzzled my neck. I drank a shot again and Carlos laughed. "Slow down, Jefa." "Nope!"

When they played my heart belongs to you by Jodeci, Carlos sang it to me and I just about swooned. I laid my head on his shoulder and swayed with him. It was a fun night, and they played shake it fast by mystikal, missy, biggie, snoop dog, tlc, and heavy d. I danced only with those 2 guys. When I was ready to leave, they followed me to my hotel room, but I told them they could not stay.

 **May 18th Carlos POV**

"Why not Goddess?" Cas asked her. She was bobbing and weaving a little. She stood up straight and announced. "Gentlemen, I do not know what you want from me, but sex will not happen tonight. You are adorable, sexy, and fun. I had a great time." She kissed us both on the cheeks. I hug her close to me. "Let us stay and hold you, baby." I nuzzle her neck and she caves. "Okay." We go inside and I watch her change into a tee shirt and pajama pants, and we strip down to our boxers.

" I need oatmeal and French fries, Ricky." "Now, baby?" "Nope." "In the morning." I watch her take a vitamin and drink a cranberry juice and take two Advil and start exercising. "Baby, get into bed." "In a minute, Ricardo. Shhh!" She is running in circles and I guess kickboxing. I chuckle and pick her up. Cas just looks on with a smile at her antics. "Come on, Champ." I tuck her between us and she kisses me. Cas kisses her as well.


	15. Chapter 15, May 19th

**Note: Thanks for the reviews and encouragement and messages I have received on this story. I am glad you enjoy what I posted so far.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own JE's characters. I just love to play with them in my own world. Thanks for reading and watch the rating.**

 ** _May 19_** ** _th_** ** _Isis POV early am_**

 _They are true to their word and they cuddle with me. Carlos kissed me gently and said goodnight and I answered the same. I turned to Cas. "Goodnight, Casper." He kissed my neck, then my lips gently as well. "Goodnight, Goddess."_

 _The kids called me at 0300. I told Alex I would see him in the morning, and I sang love on top until I heard them snore, then I hung up._

 _"_ _Baby", Carlos shook me gently. "Yes?"_

 _"_ _We ordered your food and here it is." I sit up and eat it and feel totally better. "Ricky you are so good to me. I attack him and we make out a little, then I do the same to Cas. He tries to get me out of his lap but I whine and kiss his neck._

 _"_ _Babygirl, I want you too, but not yet." "Ok." "We have to go now but I will call you. I slept well, Jefa." "Me too, Ricky." He kissed me gently. "Bye Goddess." "Bye, Casper." He kissed me gently as well. I drifted back to sleep feeling loved._

 ** _May 19_** ** _th_** ** _Cas POV_**

 _"_ _Was I dreaming or did she sing love on top to someone last night?" "You were not dreaming, Cas. It sounded like she was talking to a kid, though. She is adorable and I loved her dress." "Me too."_

 _"_ _Make sure you ask her about brunch tomorrow, man." "I cannot believe you like brunch." "I want to go out with her and I am on duty in the afternoon. Just ask her. You go to your drive in movie date."_

 _"_ _I always wanted to go to the drive in with a nice girl and she is so nice. Let's go slowly with her so we do not scare her. Send out the memo about new uniforms and put Ella on it."_

 _"_ _I did that already. I love Ella. She is a dynamo." "Yup." "Okay then, I am going to call her." "Peace out."_

 ** _May 19_** ** _th_** ** _Isis POV_**

 _I woke up and changed into a tight white tee with you're making me high written in black cursive letters and dark blue cargo shorts and a checkered blue, black and white shirt tied around my waist. I was wearing knee high black and silver bates boots with a 6" heel._

 _I had my bag around my shoulder and my hair in a ponytail. I put on my blue denim looking Kevlar jacket. I had smaller ones for the kids. The guys left me a note saying I was beautiful and they would call me soon. I checked out and made my way to the library._

 _My phone rang and it was Carlos. "Hello, Jefa." "Hello, Ricky." "What are you doing, Baby?" I smile. I love when he calls me baby._

 _"_ _I am meeting some people for a while." "I think about you all the time, baby. Do you miss me?" "Yes, Carlos, I miss you." "I miss you as well, baby. Can I see you again?"_

 _He is adorable. "Yes, Ricky I would like that very much." He sighs. "Jefa, sometimes, I can only get away for lunch and as I am in charge of this branch and the boss overall, I could get an emergency call at any time."_

 _"_ _I understand that. So, what do you want to do, Ricky?" "Well, would you like to go to the drive in movies with me tonight?" "Okay, that sounds alright."_

 _"_ _Cas wants to take you to brunch tomorrow."_

 _I giggle. "He can't ask himself?" "He is doing a job right now." "Okay, tell him fine." "I will pick you up at 1930." "That sounds fine, Ricky." "See you tonight, Jefa." I hung up._

 _They were taking turns with me, but it did not feel weird. I liked them both._

 _I went inside the library and headed to the children's section and there they were. I sat next to them and gave them all the stuff. I showed them how they could just change the sim card. They said they would throw away the old phones but I said to keep it in case the new ones got wet or something. They loved the jackets and the paint guns._

 _I gave them the cookies and they hugged me. "Te amo, Mami." "I love you, too. So, when do you go to live with your Papi?" "We think about two weeks, maybe three." I nodded. Mother's Day was tomorrow and they made me pictures of flowers in vases._

 _I hugged them and promised to frame them. They were turquoise and yellow and it looked like they took a long time to make. "I love these and I will frame them, babies. Thank you so much."_

 _"_ _Can we still call you even after we go to our Papi?" "Of course, loves." They sighed in relief. We read the sixth harry potter book and talked about it, then they said they had to go. I hugged them and kissed them, and then they left. I waited twenty minutes, and then I left as well._

 _I bought lots of picture frames in all sizes, but I bought a set of seven elegant 11 by 14 frames with mirrors in the frames. I had them shipped with extra cushioning. I hung the babies' pictures in my office at home. They were so sweet._

 ** _May 19_** ** _th_** ** _Eddie POV_**

 _I cannot believe I am being called to this. Who would disturb the peace at the library? Let alone, to make a scene at story time. In her defense, Tina DiVenti said I should come and try to get Mrs. Plum to leave._

 _I walked inside and I could hear the noise. "You are a disgrace! You cannot change the stories. Maybe you cannot read!" Miss Maybell is mostly ignoring her and is setting up snacks for the frightened kids. I step up to them._

 _"_ _Mrs. Plum?" She wheels around and stares at me for a moment to figure out my name. She looks drunk. Dammit. I take her arm and she shrugs away. "Would you like a ride home?" She glares at Miss Maybell. "I am not leaving!"_

 _She gestures to the kids that have cowered in the corner away from her. "These children need story time and this hussy cannot even tell the stories the right way. That is another example of why she does not belong here. She is not one of us."_

 _There are no people cosigning her statements. I know someone is filming this for Youtube. I take her arm again and try to pull her away from the kids. I cannot believe she is drunk at this time of day._

 _"Mrs. Plum, come with me and I will give you a ride home. Maybe you can relax there." She huffs and pulls herself up. She acts like she is doing me a favor. "Fine but this is not over."_

 _"_ _No", Miss Maybell finally speaks, "it is not over honey." She smiles for the kids and they eat their mini muffins and drink their juice boxes. She sits them down and talks to them. "You all were so patient. Now I am gonna tell you about Snow White. I really do not think she treated her little friends the right way."_

 _I walk away knowing Miss Maybell is going to humiliate Helen Plum and I just hope I can be there when it happens. I escort a drunken Helen home and she sits on her sofa. I am glad she did not drive over there. I leave to go back to the station to write this up. Whew. This woman is crazy._

 ** _May 19_** ** _th_** ** _Isis POV_**

 _For my date with Carlos, I wore my thin silver hoodie sweater with black ripped low rise jeans, my Isis belt and silver 6" heels. I put my hair into a ponytail and grabbed my ruffled black Kevlar jacket. He was right on time, so I let him open my door and I got inside his black Porsche Cayenne Turbo. The movies playing were bringing down the house and gone in sixty seconds. I smiled and told him which scenes were my favorites._

 _He held my hand and told me about his childhood and how he wanted to be a fireman. I told him I wanted to learn to fly and to fight like the boys. He laughed. He told me about his company with the different offices._

 _I told him about my writing and how I did not have to work, but that I would probably do something else soon. I leaned into him and he played with my hair. "I love your hair, Baby." I cuddle closer to him. "Yours is nice too, Ricky."_

 _He kissed me and took it French. Wow. He smiled at me. "When I am with you, I feel so relaxed and my stress just melts away, baby. My job is very stressful. " I kiss his cheek. "You poor baby!"_

 _I made him get into the backseat with me and I massaged his back and shoulders. He moaned and I giggled. "Why are you laughing, Baby?" I gesture to our surroundings. "We are in the backseat and you are moaning, Ricky." He laughed as well and then moaned again when I hit a spot on his lower back. "Yes, Baby. You are so good to me."_

I also massaged _his scalp and he seemed to melt into a puddle._

 _After I was finished we watched the movie and talked. He held me close and kissed me and it was like the world faded to the background. I nuzzled his neck._

 _"_ _I really like you, Jefa." "I feel the same way about you, Ricky. You know, you can call me even if it is not about a date." He shook his head. "No, Jefa. I will get on your nerves."_

 _I hold his hand in mine. "No you won't. Call me anytime, Ricky. That way you do not have to stalk me at Bed Bath and Beyond."_

 _I poked him with my finger. Man he has a lot of muscles. Is that an 8-pack, I wonder to myself. Whew. Calm down hormones. He kissed me gently. "I am not going to apologize for that. I wanted to see you. I adore you, Baby." I smiled at him and sighed._

 _"_ _You are so romantic but points off, no flowers, candy or any gifts?" He just smiles at me. "I am new to dating when the objective is not to get the woman naked for a few hours. I would take them out to dinner then to their place and I never stayed the night. I have changed since then and I have not dated in more than a year." Wow, Ricky._

 _I kissed him gently. "I have not dated at all. I have had guy friends and we hung out, but it was like I had brothers, never dates. I am new to this too. I was mostly joking about a gift. This is not the prom after all."_

 _"_ _No, I should get you a present. What do you like?" I look at the screen. I love Queen Latifah. I answer his question. "I like shoes." He laughs. "I guess I will just surprise you, Jefa." He kissed me again and it got heated as we held each other._

 _His phone rang and when he took the call, it sounded like an emergency. He sighed. "Jefa, I have to go to the hospital for one of my workers." I look at him concerned. "Is he alright?" "Si, Jefa. I need to sign forms and all that. It was a minor knife wound." Good, I think, it is not serious._

 _"_ _Okay, you can take me home, Ricky. Stop pouting. I will see you again and you know you can call me, right?" " Si, Jefa."_

 _I made him stop at a drug store and I got a get well card, a small stuffed bear and some snacks and puzzle books and beef jerky. I put it all into a gift bag including a mug and a lottery scratch ticket._

 _"_ _What is this, Jefa?" "It is a get well gift, Carlos. Give it to the guy that got hurt. Here, sign the card. He sighs and signs the card." He looks slightly irked at me. "Happy now?" I smacked the back of his head and he cowered a little, then I kissed him and bit his bottom lip. "Oh, Jefa, yes." He grabs me onto his lap and we neck before I pull away._

 _I have to stop doing that. "Listen, Ricky, if you are going, that means he has no family to come. That is a lonely experience." He looks contrite. "Sorry, Baby. You are right. Thank you for smacking me." I smiled at him. "When you drop me off, wait a minute."_

 _I ran inside and got a dozen oatmeal cookies._

 _"_ _Here, put these into the bag." He did not take them, but he shook his head. "I do not allow them to eat sweets." I put my hands on my hips. "Stop acting like the great and powerful Oz, Carlos." "I do not!" " Yeah right. Ricky, you are their boss for eight to ten hours a day, not their god."_

 _"_ _They are oatmeal cookies and I made them flourless." I give him one. He moans. "See?" He nods. "Yes, Baby. You are right again. Thank you." I hug him. "You can be taught it seems." He laughs. "Now, go be supportive and smile. I love that smile, Ricky. Call me later." "Si, Jefa." He kisses me like he will never see me again. I love how he smells and how he holds me and I am still catching my breath as he drives away and I go inside and lean against the door._

 _If that is what it is like to kiss him, I cannot wait for more. All those muscles and that smile! Calm down, Isis. No, do not calm down, Isis. You deserve to fall in love._

 _I cannot think while my shoulder angels are fighting, so I make myself_ _a, expresso flavored smoothie and veg out while I undress and remove my jewelry and change into sweats. I am restless so I should go for a run. I literally cannot sit still, so I bake for a while first and Carlos calls me. Then, I cannot wait any longer, so I go for a run around my property._

 ** _May 19_** ** _th_** ** _Carlos POV_**

 _I walk into the hospital and I know the guys are going to be shocked. I am in jeans, I am carrying a gift bag, and I have a balloon. She would be impressed with me. They point me to Snake's room and I nod at the guys on the door. They look surprised._

 _"_ _Hello, Sylvester. How are you feeling?" He does not look too bad. "I will be fine the doctors say in about a week or two, boss. I may get a tattoo if the scar does not disappear. The doctor said a plastic surgeon did the stitching, so I am hopeful."_

 _"_ _I got you something to cheer you up. Here you go." He looks thrilled. "Wow. Thanks, Boss. I love these puzzle books. How did you know?" " It was my date's idea."_

 _"_ _Wow, she is the bomb. Are these homemade oatmeal cookies?" Dammit, she was right. He is so happy to be treated nicely."Yes, Sylvester." "These are my favorites! I was bummed when I heard I would be on desk duty for a week. There is a coffee cup in here with tweety bird and Sylvester the cat!"_

 _"_ _Did you tell her my name?" No, she must have magical powers I think._

 _To him, I say. "No. That is a coincidence." He continues gushing about his gifts. "I love beef jerky. I feel so much better knowing you care and you are not all robot like. Thanks, man." I sigh inwardly. I smile at him like she told me to._

 _She smacked me just like my abuela does. She is so sweet and adorable. Her massage was so fucking good, and kissing her. I know I should have waited until she was inside, but if I did not leave at that moment, I was ripping off her clothes and taking her against the door. I love her shoes, too. I force myself to stop thinking about Jefa. I turn back to Sylvester, or Snake as he likes to be called._

 _"_ _Well, you are important to the team, and I want you to do your PT."_

 _"_ _Sure thing, Boss. I know I am new, but I will do my best."_

 _Now I should be able to leave without it seeming rude, right? "Great, well, I will let the guys visit you." He opens a drawer on the nightstand._

 _"_ _Let me hide my cookies now." I laugh. He smiles and I leave. I walk out and Lester is waiting for me._

 _"_ _Hey, cuz. Are you feeling alright?" I glare at him because I know he is going to tease me. Maybe the balloon was too much?_

 _"_ _Yes, Lester." He points at my clothes. "Why are you dressed like that?" I was in baggy jeans and a chocolate brown dress shirt and my thin leather jacket._

 _"_ _I was on a date I tell him." He shakes his head._

 _"_ _Nope." "What do you mean nope, Lester?" He leans against the wall where we have stopped walking in the corridor._

 _"_ _I mean I have seen what you wear on your seduction dates."_

 _"_ _I was not on a seduction date, Benjamin." "I go by Lester, cuz and you know it." "There is nothing wrong with your first name." " You go by Carlos! And I know, it is just I am waiting for the right girl and she will call me Benjamin."_

 _I concede the point to him. "Okay, Les." "So, what is her name?" I shake my head. He will run a background check on her. Plus, I do not know it myself. I call her Isis and Jefa and Baby._

 _I just stonewall Lester. "Nope." He persists to get the scoop. "Is she pretty?" "Yes." "Is she a Latina?" "No, but she is fluent in Spanish and Italian that I know of." "Is she black?"_

 _Time to shut this down. "Lester, stop it. I am not racist." "Why don't you want to talk about her?" "She is special, Les."_

 _"_ _What was the date?"_

 _"_ _We went to the drive in."_

 _"_ _Wow, that is your perfect date. You have security and you are at the movies but alone and you can talk and cuddle in peace. And you can leave in a hurry if there is any trouble."_

 _"_ _Yes, I know. I am the one who told you about that." "Fine, let's talk about something else, Ric." Good._

 _He gets a playful look on his face. "Did you come in here with a gift bag and a balloon and where did you get homemade cookies from?"_

 _"_ _Yes. I got the cookies from my date." "Really?" "Yes, I was on a date and she suggested the gifts and picked them out. She made the cookies."_

 _"_ _Wow. Who picked out the balloon?" I sigh. "I did." It said get well soon. It also had a picture of a cat on it. Lester puts his arm around my shoulder. "Whoever she is, she is a miracle worker." I just shake my head and go to the nurse's station to fill out forms._

 _I did all the paperwork and went back to the penthouse apartment at Rangeman. I called Jefa and told her the gifts were very much appreciated and that I loved spending time with her._

 _She told me I was adorable and she loved my smile and my kisses. I said I would meet her Monday afternoon at the gym for their Zumba class during lunchtime. She told me to smile more and that I looked great in blue. We said goodnight._

 ** _May 19_** ** _th_** ** _Miss Maybell POV_**

 _I waited until it was dark and I knew Frank was at the diner. Mrs. Klein from the house next door was at Stiva's Funeral home at a viewing. People in this town do the recon for me with all of their gossiping. I snuck into the back door and opened the fridge. No, I opened the pantry and found her booze. I put in the dye and the solution. I went upstairs and found her face cream and added another solution._

 _The nerve of that gyp messing with the babies like that! I went to her side lawn and around the front and used weed killer to write a message "Dry Roast" and "Bad cook" over and over. Heh heh. It was just like on Charlotte's web. People will think Frank did it, but he would be too busy around too many people to have been home to do it. It won't show up until tomorrow afternoon anyhow. She needs to not mess with me._

 ** _May 19_** ** _th_** ** _Carlos POV_**

 _I was almost asleep when my phone rang. "Yo?" "Boss, that lottery ticket you gave me was a winner and I won $7,500. I am going to donate half to the Salvation Army." So he calls me at 0030? I growl to myself. What would Jefa want me to say? "That is great, Sylvester."_

 _He gets to his point. "Do you know a lawyer?" Not really I think. "Call me back in ten minutes." I called my baby and she gave me a name which I referred to Sylvester. "Thanks again, Boss." He hung up. I did not see a lottery scratch ticket._

 _Jefa was so pretty tonight. I had to see her again. I drove to her house and she was not inside. I was in sweats so I wandered towards the woods. Why was she running this late at night? I was knocked onto my back with her crotch on my chest and her arm across my throat. Oh, Jefa, hell yes._

 _"_ _Ricardo Carlos Manoso what are you doing out here?" She backs off a little so I can answer her. "I wanted to see you, Baby. Why are you running in the dark?"_

 _"_ _I am not sleepy and I wanted fresh air. Stop stalking me, Carlos!" I blink. " What?" "I know you have been following me around more than one time." "How?!" She looks away. "What is it Baby?"_

 _"_ _I can feel when you are near me. That is why I knocked you on your ass instead of shooting you." I persist. "How?"_

 _"_ _Just go home, stalker." "Jefa, do not be like that. I wanted to talk to you and kiss you again. Why is that bad? I was going to knock, but I saw your reflectors on your sneakers." "Are you a sniper, Ricky?" "Si, Jefa. So is Ghost."_

 _She tries to glare at me. Then she bends over and we kiss for a long while. I roll her to her back and she moans as I grind against her. Then she is up and speed walking to the house. "Jefa, wait, please, Baby."_

 _"_ _This is too fast, Carlos. I am not a fling or a one night stand. Did you need to seal the deal and that is why you came back?"_

 _"_ _What? No! I adore you, Baby. I am sorry for coming on too strong. I was not trying to have sex with you. I just love kissing you." Ahem._

 _We both turn to see Cas. Dammit! She kisses Cas gently and runs inside and slams the door. I sigh and stare at the door._

 _"_ _Why are you here, man?" "I wanted to kiss her again. Why are you here?"_

 _"_ _I came to stop you from making a mistake. Do not push her too fast, Carlos." "I was not going to do that, Caper." "Fine."_

 _She opens the door and shoves a bag into my hand saying eat it in the morning and I will see you at Zumba. She kisses me gently. "Go home, Ricardo." "Si, Jefa. Goodnight, baby." "Goodnight, Goddess." "You eat a muffin in the morning as well. Drink the juice." Cas smiles at her. "Yes, Goddess."_

 _She goes back inside and turns on the lights. I sigh and drive back to the building. I put the bag on my dining room table and looked inside. She made me muffins and breakfast burritos. I love her. Really I am entranced by her and I adore her. I put the large bag into the refrigerator._

 _"_ _What is in the bag?" "I am not telling you, Cas. Wait until morning." "Ric, I am not looking forward to more muesli or granola. Just tell me."_

 _"_ _Fine, it is breakfast burritos with egg whites and oatmeal muffins and grapes." "Wow. I think she loves us." "I love her, Cas." "So do I, man." Good._

 _"_ _What was she going to do with the breakfast?" I shrug._

 _"_ _Maybe she was going to give it to us as a surprise." "Maybe." "She took me down, man. She came out of nowhere." "Really, Ric?" "Yes, Casper."_

 _"_ _Wow. She looked hot in those sweats." "Si, she is adorable even when she sweats. I am taking a shower." I do and I finally get back into bed._

 _Casper comes into the room to make sure I do not get any sleep tonight. "So, the guys are raving about how thoughtful you are, man." "Shut up, Cas." "I heard about the lottery ticket." "She did it, not me. I just handed him the bag."_

 _"_ _I saw that you signed the card, man." I give him the blank stare. He sighs. "There is nothing wrong with being nice to your workers. His family is in ATL, man. We are his family right now. You did a good thing." "Yeah yeah." "So, did you kiss her?" "Yes, and she liked it just as much as me."_

 _"_ _Other chicks would be complaining about you cutting the date short." "I know. She wants to meet me to workout at lunchtime Monday." He nods._

 _"_ _That is cool. Most chicks would be too vain to sweat in front of you." "Yeah. And she can cook and bake, Cas."_

 _He points out another excellent point. "She was armed, man." "I know, she is perfect."Then he asks the million dollar question. "What is her name, man?" "I don't know. I call her Jefa. I keep forgetting to ask her."_

 _"_ _Me too." "I don't want to run a background check on her, Casper."_

"Well, we are going to the plaza tomorrow for _brunch." He settles on his side of the bed. We figured if we are not alone we have less nightmares. "Okay. Have fun."_

 _"_ _I just love her shoes. I wonder what she will wear." "Her belt said Isis, but I think that is a nickname." "Yeah."_

 _I think he is finally ready to let me sleep when he talks again. "Are you going to stop stalking her, man?" I nod. " I just wondered why she was buying toys and children's furniture."_

 _"_ _She will tell us when she is ready, Carlos." "I know. Maybe they are for someone else. She said she is going to volunteer at a daycare for low income parents." Cas is clearly not tired. "She is so perfect, man." "Yes, it seems that she is perfect for us. Now, go to sleep." "Fine, goodnight, Carlos." "Goodnight, Casper."_


	16. Chapter 16, May 20th and May 21st

**Note: My characters are very OC. My Ranger is not afraid to talk, at least not in private. Steph is nicknames Isis. Thanks for your messages!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own JE's characters, I just like playing with them. This is mostly fluff that I hope makes you laugh at least a little. Please mind the rating. Thanks.**

 **May 20th Isis POV**

I decided to wear a green and white flowered mini dress that had a corset top, slouchy sleeves, and ruffles at mid-thigh where it stopped. I had my hair in a sleek ponytail and my 6" green sparkly heels. I put on my silver denim with Kevlar mesh jacket and my matching sunglasses and met Cas at the door. Good morning, Goddess. He kissed me gently.

"Good morning, Cas. You look great in that grey suit." It was linen and his black and grey dress shirt was untucked and the top two buttons were undone. His complexion was like very light cocoa and mine was like I had a permanent tan. I could probably pass for a black girl if I had a bigger butt. I sighed to myself. He picked up my hand as he drove.

"You, okay, Goddess?"

"Yes, Cas." I smiled at him. When we parked, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hola, Mami!"

"Guess what!"Yes, baby?"

"So, I can shoot perfect at the targets." Fifi sounds so excited.

"That is great, and what about your brother?"

"He is doing just as well. What are you doing?"

"I am going to brunch."

"That is lunch and breakfast?" "Yes."

"Oh. We are going to the carnival on Tuesday." She gives me the location.

"Wait at the gate and I will be there."

"Cool, I will tell Alex. We will be there at 1700." I smile at seeing them again.

"I will come early and see you then."

"Can I call you tonight still?"

"Sure, sweetie." "Te amo, Mami."

"I love you, too, Baby. Tell your brother." "Okay!" She hangs up.

"Is everything alright, Goddess?"

I smile. "Yes, Cas." He escorts me into the dining area. He kisses my cheek and I nuzzle his neck. We take our seats and talk over egg white omelets about older siblings and how they are sometimes horrible. He tells me about being bullied until he learned to fight back and how being in the Army Rangers was a great time in his life.

We went for a walk at a nearby park to enjoy the weather. I loved the smell of honey suckle in the air, we stopped and watched the softball games being played.

I saw kids playing with dogs, mothers pushing strollers, the whole springtime gamut of sights at the park. I was part of it now as I leaned into Casper and he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Goddess, you are so beautiful." I blushed.

"Thank you, Cas. I love talking to you. So why are you and Carlos both dating me? Will you ask me to choose between you?"

" No, Goddess. We both think you are special and we both adore you." He turns towards me and looks into my eyes.

"Do you want to stop seeing us both and only see one of us?" I thought about it and the thought of giving up one of them hurt my heart.

"No! I just do not want you two good friends to fight over me."

"Hush Goddess. We know what we are doing." We stop walking and sat on a bench that was sheltered by a large tree and he embraces me.

"I love being with you, Cas." He kissed me gently. "Me too. Spending time with you," he starts "feels like heaven," I finish.

He smiles at me and kisses me and we take it French. I feel like we are in that scene from Notting Hill as we sit on a bench and he cuddles me with everyone around us engrossed in their day at the park ignoring us. I loved being held by him and he was not pushing my boundaries. His watch alarm beeps. Of course it all had to end sometime.

"Sorry, Goddess, I have a shift today. That is why I asked for brunch. Can I see you again?"

I nod. "Wednesday, lunchtime, we can do my hip hop spinning class and get smoothies afterwards. I am doing volunteer work after that." I explain to him.

"I will be there. Will you go bowling with us that night?"

"Yes, Cas. I look forward to it."

"Can I call you?"

" Of course, Rell, anytime." He kisses me again and takes me home. He held my hand as much as possible on the way home.

 **May 20** **th** **Eddie POV**

I am at home since it is Sunday and I answer the phone to a blocked number and all I hear are wheezes and laughter. I wait her out. Lula gets her breath and says Miss Maybell did a magoo to Helen.

"What?"

"She is purple and her lawn says dry roast and bad cook and she was at church when it happened."

"What happened?"

"She farted really loud, but it turns out she sharted!" She howls laughing.

"Why do you say Miss Maybell did it?"

"Eddie, please. You are the cop and you told me about the incident at the library. Tina or Tanya or whatever her name is said the kids were scared. I know I would have jacked her up, but this is better. Some people say her breath smelled like alcohol. She screamed why me in front of the whole congregation and you could see her dress had a poo stain. She shit on herself."

Lula gets to the main reason she called. "I am hungry, Eddie. I love Miss Maybell's, but I cannot go in there."

"Why not?"

"People would remember me, Eddie. Go over there and take your wife, Lauren. I am getting my hair done. If you bring the kids to Chuck E Cheese, I will make sure they are cool." Her braid shop was next door to Chuck E Cheese and the manager of Chuck E Cheese liked the way Lula did hair so she would help her watch the boys, too.

"I will leave my car unlocked. Leave my food on the seat. You have two and a half hours. Ready set go."

She hangs up and I yell for Lauren to come on, code 5. She put on her light weight jacket and I told the boys they could go to chuck e cheese. They beat me to the car and I dropped them off with forty bucks. They are six. They are smart and they have coupons. I waved at Lula and called to place the order for her food and our food.

We went to the cabin I got for Christmas and used those two and a half hours wisely. I love my wife. I dropped off chicken and dumplings and chocolate cake to Lula's car and I called the kids on their cells.

They came running out. I told them that the little escapades would stop if they did not come when I called. I waved at Lula again and she has had her hair done that fast. I got my wife situated on the couch and I sat next to her. We loved Miss Maybell's cooking. She cooked like a granny. I was so satisfied right now.

 **May 20** **th** **Carlos POV**

"Boss we have an alarm at a property, but I cannot access the video feed."

I turn to Ram. "What property?" He reads me the address of my beach house.

"Okay, I will handle it." I go to my computer and pull up the feed. I watch my baby take off her wrap and get comfortable in a chaise lounge on the lower deck at my beach house.

She can't have known it was mine. She must have wanted some peace and quiet. I called Cas and told him to give her the keyfob to the place. She was so beautiful. I know I am in love with her. I will have to tell her soon.

 **May 20** **th** **Isis POV**

I went to the beach with my bag of weapons, my novel naked in death, my food and my wrap. I was wearing my sunglasses and a hat and relaxing on a chaise lounge.

My bikini was ruffled and it was gold and white striped like an optical illusion. My hair was in a ponytail. Suddenly the sun is blocked and I reach into my bag for a weapon, then I hear his voice and I let it go.

"Man, you look so pretty in that get up, Babygirl." I open my eyes to see Cas in a tee shirt and swim trunks.

"Are you following me, Casper?"

"No, Goddess, though I would follow you anywhere. This is Ranger's beach house and he sent me out here before one of the guys could come."

"Oh, I just wanted some peace so I sat on this chaise. Tell him I did not mean to trespass."

He hands me a keyfob. "He said you are welcome to come here and to use this house whenever you want. This is for the security and the doors."

"That is generous of him. Thank him for me."

I disabled the security and stood up. I hugged and kissed Cas.

"Goddess, I am falling in love with you." I hold him close to me.

"I feel the same way about both of you, Cas." He kisses me again and I can feel how much he wants me.

He backs away from me slightly. "I should go."

I definitely did not want that. "No! Stay and put some lotion on my back, Jasper." He bites my bottom lip and does my back, then my front. Whew! We drank the juice I brought with me and we shared my food. Cas walked me back to my car and kissed me goodbye.

Casper called me later that day. "If I told you that I took your picture in your bikini would you be mad at me, Babygirl?"

"No, but if you showed someone I would be upset. I am not your personal calendar."

"I only showed Carlos. Fine, just keep it secured."

"Of course, love. So, what are you doing?"

I take another sheet out of the oven. "I am baking cookies for the kids at the daycare that I am visiting."

"You are so sweet. We have a quarterly meeting coming up and we have to wear suits. What color do you think looks best on me, Babygirl?"

I continue loading another cookie sheet and mentally picture Cas in different color swim trunks. I love my imagination sometimes.

"I think that all shades of brown, shades of grey and actually, I think a turquoise dress shirt with grey or brown stripes or checks would look very hot on you, Jasper."

"When I see you I am spanking your bottom for that one."

"Promise?"

"Hell yes. I miss you already, Babygirl. I will talk to you soon."

"Yes, Cas. Bye love."

"Bye, Babygirl." We hung up.

 **May 21st Isis POV**

"Did you really come all the way to this class just to see me, Ricky?"

We were at a juice bar and I had a grapefruit smoothie and he had the same but with lime added. He kissed me.

"Yes, Baby. I wanted to see you and you look so sweet in your little workout clothes. Those are some awfully tiny shorts, Jefa. You had all of the men wanting you and the women hating you."

I laugh. "You are so silly, Ricky." We were wearing our sunglasses. He held my hand.

"I missed you, Angel. I love your smile and I especially love when I put it there." I blushed.

"So, did Cas tell you that the guy who was in the hospital won with that lottery ticket?"

"Nope. That is nice."

"He donated half of it to the Salvation Army."

"That is so great! What is his name?"

"His name is Snake." "No it is not, Ricky."

"His name is Sylvester."

"Oh, okay."

"Why, Jefa?" "You keep calling him the guy. I just wanted to talk about him as a real person."

" Oh, well, that makes sense." I take his hand.

"Don't worry. You are still my favorite Rangeman." He frowns. "What about Cas?" I smile and nod at him. "Oh, well, it is a tie then." He beams a smile at me.

"Most guys would be mad about sharing the title, Ricky."

"Nope. Cas is my partner and he is like a brother to me." We kiss and I stand to leave to change clothes and he goes back to work.

"See you for bowling Wednesday night and Thursday for lunch Jefa."

"Yes, with you and Cas at Rosette's."

"I will be there, Baby." He kissed me like the end of the movie.

"Mmmm, Ricky. Drive carefully, Carlito." He smiled at me. I got into my car and drove home.

I sigh and look into the kids' room. I decided to buy them some clothes. I got them underclothes and socks and sweats. I bought more in bulk and had them shipped with little shorts and tees to the daycare center with some clothes for the parents too.

 **May 21** **st** **Isis POV early evening**

At the carnival, the kids drag me to games and I win them small stuffed animals. I show them that they unzip and they can put things into them. We eat funnel cake and they tell me about wanting to go to a good private school and that their birthday is soon and they will be six. They make me promise to still be their Mami after they move with their Papi. I agree and they hug me for a long time.

"We love you, Mami."

"I love you, back, Babies." They go back home in a blue jeep and I drive home as well.

 **May 21** **st** **Carlos POV**

"Ella, please tell me you are joking. I know you can cook."

"Yes, Carlos, I am able to cook, however I do not want to do so. I have cooked enough for the ungrateful brothers I have. I moved away from all of that. Just because I am a woman does not mean I want to cook. I clean for you, that is all. She pulled out her contract."

"I am sorry for the misunderstanding Ella. I did not mean to take you for granted like that. Please go to the spa and relax on me. Use the company credit card."

"Thank you, Carlos and I am not really angry with you. I just get flash backs of being almost chained to the stove in la cocina."

"I understand about flashbacks. See you, Ella."

She leaves the office and I review my options. I can go to Krispy Kreme but that is not the personal touch I was hoping for and if I ask Miss Tessa and Miss Marion, they will ask why I did not ask my boo to do it. Then they will subject me to more advice and ridicule that I did not get them a recipe yet.

I sigh. I would ask Jefa. I did not want her to think I only cared about what she could do for me. I just loved being near her. I told Les and Bobby I was leaving and headed to the stores. I had some gifts to buy.

 **May 21** **st** **Isis POV**

Carlos calls me when I parked at home. I look and see his car parked in my large circular driveway.

"Hey, Jefa."

"Hello, Ricky."

"Why are you not at home?"

"Ricky, are you at my house again?" I ask him even though I already know.

"Yes, baby. I wanted to ask you to bake cookies or muffins for the office for me."

"When do you need them?"

"Tomorrow, Jefa."

"Ricky!"

"It is not totally my fault, Baby. I thought my housekeeper would do them, but she showed me her contract and it states that she is doing cleaning and laundry only."

I laughed. "Sure, Ricky. I will do it."

"Thank you, Baby."

"You can help." He laughs and agrees. Turning off the car which I had been sitting in for the duration of the call, I go inside and kiss him hello.

"Do not break into my house again, Ricky."

"Jefa, I am great at B&E." I decide to leave the subject alone because so am I. I change into a tee shirt and shorts with my 6" red sparkly heels and put on an apron.

"This is a nice kitchen and I love the ceiling."

"Thanks. The glass is tempered with the same chemical as sunglasses so there won't be a glare and there is UV protection."

"I love you for helping me."

I tease him. "Did you jimmy my locks?" He looks insulted.

"No, Jefa, I have a skeleton key and I can pick any lock, Baby. I thought to surprise you. He hands me a bag of fruit and I smiled. He hands me another bag and it is Mangifique perfume which is my favorite. I smelled a lot of perfumes at Macy's, Baby." Wow. Talk about commitment. Guys hated the perfume counter. I hug him and kiss him.

"Thank you, Ricky. I love it."

"I love you, Jefa." We hug.

"I love you back." We kiss then I push him away.

"Let's get started, Carlos." He smiles at me. I eat grapes and show him the recipe.

I hand him an apron and turn on the boomerang soundtrack, the school daze soundtrack, the barbershop soundtrack and the dance with me soundtrack. I put them on shuffle and we dance and I get him to stir. I bake muffins and cookies.

"Ricky, why do you need this?" He tastes a cookie while he thinks I am not looking.

"We have a meeting with all core teams tomorrow and I am trying to impress them. I already got the carpets redone and the office repainted."

"That is good, Carlos. I am meeting Cas for my spinning class tomorrow at lunchtime."

I snatch the rest of his cookie and eat it in his face. He gives me a fake glare and I giggle.

"He told me and we will both see you on Wednesday and Thursday." He takes the boxes of baked goods to his car.

"Ricky, get Kona coffee by Starbucks and get vanilla creamer at the market and three types of grapes and bananas."

"Okay, Baby. Thank you for the suggestions." He kisses me.

"I owe you, Jefa."

"Nope. No price Carlos."

"Goodnight, Love." I blush.

"Goodnight, Carlos."


	17. Chapter 17, May 22nd and May 23rd

**Note: My characters are very OC. My Ranger is not afraid to talk, at least not in private. Steph changed her name to not be Burg anymore. She goes by Isis among other nicknames people have for her. Thanks for your messages!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own JE's characters, I just like playing with them. This is mostly fluff that I hope makes you laugh at least a little. Please mind the rating. Thanks.**

 ** _May 22_ _nd_ _Carlos POV-Rangeman conference room_**

 _"_ Cooper, Gator, Trevor, Drew, Brian, Michael, Stephen and Hummer, please have a seat." We are in the conference room and we are having our quarterly management meeting.

"Wow, Ranger, these chairs are the bomb."

"Thanks, Stephen they are a new purchase. Since you guys like them, go ahead and purchase them for your conference rooms. Did you have any problems at the airport?"

"Well, we need our documents to be filed so we can carry concealed. I almost had to assert myself with the air marshal."

I nod and make a note on my iPad. "I will have that handled Michael. Thank you for pointing that out. When we cannot use the private plane, we need to have our documents as a backup. I made a note of that."

I gesture towards the snacks I set out. "Would you like something to eat while we discuss safety and training protocols? The cream I bought goes really well with this dark roast coffee."

They stare at me. "What?"

"Man, we have been managers for three years and you never gave us food except granola and you made suits in blue, grey or brown tones mandatory." Gator from the ATL office tells me.

"And how do you feel, Gator?"

He smiles. "I feel awesome."

Lester turns to Gator. "I do not feel like a scary shadow dude as I have been called before. I love it and if you complain we can go to the mats, man."

"Lester, calm down."

" Nope. Try this coffee, man. It is awesome. The office has been painted. I am wearing a tan linen suit by Hugo boss that I got at Saks. Those personal shopper girls are so nice. I look good and I feel good about myself. I feel like on the Wiz when suddenly everything was in color. I do not want to go back to being dreary, man." Wow. What a speech.

"Okay, Les."

"Have you tasted these muffins?"

"No."

"Eat one Gator, they are flourless."

"He does and he moans. I will pay you to have these shipped to me, or the recipe for my mom. She would make them."

"What is your mom's name?" He grins. "Her name is Barbara Jean Kirkland."

I note that down. "The best I can do is to give your mother's name and phone number to the person who baked the muffins, Gator."

"You can call me Jethro. I am not ashamed of my name."

"Okay, Jethro. Can I call you Jet?" "Sure."

"Sooooo, who baked them, man?"

I try to change the subject. "Can we focus on business?" They know I can be difficult to get information out of so they give up.

"You are quiet, Ghost. Do you know who baked them?" Cas will not give up any information either.

"Yes I do, Cooper."

"Tell us, man."

"Nope; not without permission."

They turn back to me. "Call them, Ranger." I sigh. "Then can we move on to the business at hand?" "Yes," they all chorus at me.

I call her and she answers. "Yes?"

"Good morning to you." She giggles.

"Aren't you in a meeting?" "Yes."

"The guys are there?" "Yes." She is good.

"Ricky!" "Yes?" This is fun giving her one word answers.

"You can't talk but you called me." And now my fun is over.

"Well, I am in a meeting and the managers and core teams want to ask you about the muffins. I have not told them your name. You do not know my name, Ricky." Wow. She has been being mysterious on purpose.

"Well, that is true, but I can be discreet."

"That is good. So, you can call me Isis in front of them. Go ahead and put me on speaker, Ricky."

"Okay, thanks for doing this."

I put the call on speaker.

"Hello, Gentlemen." "Hello, Ma'am."

"Who is that?"

"I am Cooper." "Nope. What is your name?" He smiles at her antics.

"I am Lamont Rashawn Cooper, Sassy." She giggles. "So, Sassy, can you give your muffin recipe to my mama?" "Does she cook? Yes, she does the best fried chicken."

"Ok. Give me her number and I will negotiate with her."

"What about us?"

"Who is that?" "I am Lester from this office."

"Oh, well, I will negotiate with Ranger for your office." They cheer. "Cool!"

"So I am just stuck, huh?" "Who is that?"

"I am Hummer."

"No, sweetie. Do not tell a girl that is your name. Now, what is your name?"

" I don't like it."

"So change it."

" I will and now my name is going to be Hadrian."

"I like that name, Hadrian. What office are you from?"

"I am the second in command at the Boston office. Brian is the guy in charge there but his mouth was full."

"Hello, Brian." "Hello, ma'am." She sighs.

"So, Hadrian and Brian, what I can do is I will bake you a cake and some muffins on Sundays and ship it so you have it on Mondays. I cannot commit to more than that. Ranger needs to give me the shipping info."

"So what do you want in exchange?"

"Who asked me that?" He clears his throat. "I am Jethro but I go by Gator." "Okay, Jethro, I want you guys to volunteer with like the boy scouts or the Salvation Army or at a daycare. You can play laser tag with those kids or read to them or something."

"I love that idea, Sassy." "Thank you, Lamont." She is charming all the guys with muffins. She got me with one smile, so I am not surprised.

"Okay, I need to go. Give Ranger your mother's info and I will call her soon. I need to go, though, because I pulled over to take this call." Wow. "Thanks, Isis. No price, Ranger. I will talk to you soon." She hangs up.

"Wow. She seemed nice." "She really did, Bob. I wonder how often she will bake us muffins." "Maybe we should go visit in on some daycares and such, Les."

"I am with you on that, Bob. I like kids."

I call their attention back to me. "Okay, I called her, now let's get on topic." "Okay, man." The meeting resumes and the guys are very upbeat. I decline a trip to the strip club and assign two guys to drive the fools around.

 **May 23** **rd** **Frank POV**

It was a beautiful day. I had the best dinner last night and someone cut my grass already. Heh heh. My wife is purple and she shit herself in church and she was drinking at the time from a little flask. Everyone is talking about her.

I sat at the breakfast table and opened the bag I was given last night. Two perfect muffins, one oatmeal and the other corn. I put them on a plate and heated them in the microwave. I got out some unopened cranberry juice and mixed it with orange juice and did an egg white omelet with spinach and mozzarella cheese. I took out the turkey kielbasa and cooked it, then I cleaned up the kitchen.

The doorbell rang. Right on time. Ern came inside and we sat down with our juice, coffee and breakfast. It was 8am. He brought the paper, so we sat and talked while we ate.

"These muffins are delicious, Frank."

"Yes. I got them at Maybell's yesterday. They really are better the next day."

"I love this omelet, too."

"Thanks, I had some hints. This is a balanced breakfast and it is healthy for us."

"So, now are you coming to the lodge? We have those new shelves to put up."

He meant was I coming to work out. "Sure, Ern. Let me go get my duffle bag."

"Ok, I will do the dishes." He is a good friend.

"You are a great cook, Frank." "Thanks, Ern."

I got my duffle bag and slammed my bedroom door. Heh heh. I took my time going down the stairs. I knew she would do something else to embarrass herself.

Ern had the front door open waiting for me. We were taking my car. He lived two blocks over and he had walked here.

"Wow, Frank. Who did this to your lawn?" I stare at the messages on my lawn. I wonder when Helen will make an entrance.

"I don't know, Ern. I figure, it will grow back. I have my duffle so let's hit it." Here she comes now.

"Frank, I have not made you breakfast!"

"I know, I made it myself, Helen. You just worry about getting better."

"There is nothing wrong with me!" I put my hands up in a placating manner.

"Okay, if you say so." She followed us to my car.

Ern greeted her since she did not greet him. "Good morning Helen. You are looking a little frazzled there." She looks at her night gown which is riding up in the back and she is barefoot and she has no robe on and her hair is all wild.

"I will see you later, Helen. I am going to the lodge and to the boy scouts after that." I wave and leave her standing there looking a hot mess with the door wide open and the messages on the lawn.

Plus, by inviting Ern, it will be all over town in no time. I told Miss Maybell that next time she wanted revenge to just give me the goods. She winked and gave me the muffins and said I should maybe cook for myself today. She is an evil genius.

 **May 23rd Carlos POV**

In the morning, the guys look horrible and they are very hung over. Jefa calls. "Hey, how are you, Ricky? Not great. The guys went out last night and they are all hung over now."

"Ricky, go to the McDonald's and get them large fries and large cokes and give them two advil. Then make them run 5 miles and feed them oatmeal and green tea and a vitamin. It will work."

"Okay, Baby, I will try that because they are pitiful. I miss you, Baby."

"I miss you and Casper too."

I reassure her. "He is radio silent right now, baby. He is not ignoring you."

"I understand and I left him a message. If you see him, tell him he was on my mind."

"I will do that. Take care, Jefa."

"You too, Ricky." She is so sweet.

I deliver McDonald's for the whole building after sending out an email that they have permission to eat it, and the special order to the hung over men.

"Wow, man. This works! Okay, let's go running." They are drastically changed and I cannot believe it. I thought it would not work but it did. I am going to have fun bowling with my baby tonight. But first I have to make their oatmeal.

"Thanks, Ranger."

"No problem, Stephen."

"How did you hear of this cure?"

"I called Isis, Jet." "Really? Can I have her number, man?"

"No, Jet."

"Why not, Cuz?"

"Hell no, Lester." "Oh. Is she your lady friend?"

"Yes, she is my Baby, Trevor. Leave it alone or I will make the muffins stop."

"Damn man, no need to get all mean. Can we meet her?"

"Maybe. I have to ask her, Bobby."

"Here, eat this oatmeal and take a vitamin."

"You really care about us huh?" "Yes, Bobby. You are all important and you are my friends."

"Wow, man, can I hug you?" He is so silly acting.

"Yes, Lester." "I love you, Ric."

"Thanks, Les. I love you too. You are my family after all. Besides you and Abuela and Zee are the only family I speak to right now."

"I know that's right." I have a good morning with the guys until they are ready to leave. Cooper gives me a hug.

"This was a great visit. Next time, you come see us, Ranger."

"I will do my best to make it happen."

"Okay, then." I hug all the guys and set my alarm to take a nap until our bowling date.

I stopped by to see Miss Tessa and she said go on a date and get her a recipe. I laughed and left.


	18. Chapter 18, May 25th, 26th and 27th

_**Disclaimer: I do not own JE's Characters. I just like to play with them**._

 ** _Warning: The content of this chapter is worth the M rating. Please be advise._**

 ** _Note: Thank you for your messages and reviews. Enjoy!_**

 **May 25th Isis POV**

We were leaving Rosette's after lunch and they walked me to my car, when I stopped and turned to them. "I loved bowling with you guys last night."

"You cheated Babygirl."

"No, I played." "You bent over way too many times." Heh heh. I shove his shoulder. "Don't hate the playa, hate the game, Payne." He tickles me and Ric pulls me away to safety. I kiss him, then I kiss Cas.

"I insist you both come to dinner tonight. I am cooking."

Carlos nods. "See you at 1900, Jefa." I sighed.

"Do you always talk in Army terms?"

"Si, Jefa." Ghost pulled me into a hug and ran his hands down my back to my ass and grinded against me. "Now I am flirting, Goddess. Spending time with you," he starts and I finish "feels like heaven." He kissed my lips gently, and then he bit my earlobe. I moaned and shuddered again.

"Did I wet your panties, Babygirl?" I nodded.

"Later, let me have you for dessert, Goddess?"

I blink at him. "What?" He clarifies bluntly.

"Will you let me lick your pussy, Babygirl?"

"You ask girls that all the time, Jasper?"

"Hell no." He rubs my ass again. He kisses my neck and whispers. "Will you sit on my face tonight?"

I never did that before. "Received oral?"

"No, I never had any sex with a man." They both groaned.

"We will see you tonight, Babygirl." They both hugged me and left when I got safely into my car. Whew! They are so sexy and so sweet and I know they are dangerous as well. Mufasa!

 **May 25th Miss Hope POV**

"Lincoln, where are you and Achilles going? It is dinner time."

"Mom Mom, we are volunteering at the dance. We said we would keep an eye out for the program we are in and this is a good chance to talk to the kids."

I look skeptical. "At a dance?"

"Yes. The kids that do not dance are the smart ones that are anti social like we were."

"Fine, but you take this food and these cookies with you and stay out of trouble. Be back here at a reasonable time and don't have me up here all worried, and you too, Achilles. I will call Angela."

"Yes, Miss Hope."

"Good. I am proud of you. Go on and help those babies like someone helped you."

I wave them off, then I send a text to Pisces that the boys are recruiting. She texted back cool. I loved that little program she made for the boys. We had told her that we wanted our oldest grandbabies off the streets and into good colleges and we had started saving money for them.

She came back the next summer with the program all figured out and called Palace Academy. She showed us the forms and it was backed by a grant from JL Inc. It was all free and computers and phones and all that.

We let her send the packets to the boys in the mail for them to fill out and do the essays and all that. They went to doctors and eye specialists and they took vitamins and they even got paid to do it. They were hyped and they had passwords and they settled right down and stayed with us more than with their parents.

She said we should get our degrees too while she got another one, so we did ours on the down low. I got mine in hospitality and hotel management. When we do the shelter/hotel, I will mostly run it with Feely doing the books. All of us are the bomb and Little Pisces said she is not done giving us our rewards. She is so sweet and even when we try to give stuff away, she finds out and gets us something bigger.

She is such a sweet little girl and I am glad we saw that fool trying to give her a mickey. We snatched her up and made her dance with us in our sould train line and told her what happened. She was shocked and pissed and angry. She wanted to whip on that guy but we told her to plan a longer revenge on him.

We made friends and she came to us in the last month of school time and stayed at a house we own down the block. She would wear disguises and we would teach her things and we would plan and stuff.

Right now, we rent the house out, but we might sell it. We have properties and businesses and all that. She said we had to diversify our shit, so our money made money and we could help more people.

We need to find people to take over our neighborhood watch when we move. I think Feely likes Mr. Waters for the job, but we need someone else. Maybe Miss Reed. She is about forty and she does taxes and all like that. I will invite her over to have coffee with my new machine that child sent all of us. I clean up the kitchen and make a plan. We had to finish getting our B squad together.

 **May 25th Isis POV**

"You look so pretty in that little yellow dress, Jefa and dinner was delicious."

"I like your brown suit Ricky."

"What about me, Goddess?"

"You are really handsome in blue and cream, Jasper."

"Girl, say my name right." He sucks on my toes. "Cas!"

They strip me and Carlos sucks my nipples while Cas licks my pussy. I got a little crazy because it feels so good and it takes me no time to cum. "Yes! Please, please, please!"

Carlos kisses me to swallow my screams, then he looks into my eyes while I am trembling from another orgasm.

"Tell me your name, Jefa."

"My name is Magdalena Prince."

"Does your pussy feel good, Magdalena?" "Yes!"

"She tastes so sweet, Ranger. Cum again, Babygirl. Say my name." "Cas!"

Carlos started fingering me and kissing me. Cas was still talking dirty to me.

"Oh damn, I am gonna cum all on your pretty pussy." I watched Cas stroke himself and cum on me. I licked his dick and then I deep throated Carlos and swallowed his cum while he fucked my mouth. I loved it.

"Jefa, can we see you again?" We were cuddling. I smelled like both of them and I liked it.

"Whenever you want, Ricky. I love spending time with you two."

"We are not having sex?"

"Not yet, Babygirl. We want you but it is not time yet."

"Si, Jefa. Be a good girl and be patient okay?" I nodded.

"We will see you in two days for lunch." I had to know. "What is this?"

"We both want you and we will both be devoted to you Jefa. Do not worry. There is no one else." They both kiss me and leave.

 **May 26** **th** **Isis POV home early afternoon**

There is a knocking on my front door. I am in jeans and sweats because I had a brainwave to paint the suites in the north wing with tiny stars on the ceiling. It was fun and I had music playing.

I open the door to a delivery guy. "Yes?"

"I have these flowers, and this box for you." I looked at the name and it was Goddess.

I smiled and signed for the delivery. There were three types of silk yellow flowers. I opened the box to find movies, books and music with a note that he would love to spend time with me this way.

There was also a picture of us from the beach house. We were laughing and we looked so in love. Per the note, he also had a copy. I put it into my office and put the other stuff into the family room. I texted Cas 1433. He texted back 1437. I smiled. I actually sent I love you C and he sent I love you G for Goddess.

 **Later the same afternoon**

There was another knock on the door and I opened it and accepted the delivery for Jefa. They probably think that is my name. I took the large box inside and there was a deluxe juicer and several pitchers, glasses and tumblers. It was silver to match my kitchen and the glasses were all turquoise.

There was also a card that he picked out. It had a picture of the sunset and inside he wrote the best part of my day is seeing you at the end; I love you Magdalena. I texted him thank you and that I missed him. He texted me back that he loved me. They were so sweet to me. I rushed into the kitchen. I had muffins to send.

 **May 26** **th** **Red POV**

"Hello."

"Red, sweetie. How are you?"

"I am doing well, thanks." Who is this I wonder to myself. She keeps talking.

"Do me a favor right quick."

"Is this Cammy?"

"Yes, Red."

"Sure, anything for you."

"I just need you to dress in like a golf shirt and some jeans and deliver a box. I will give you two dozen muffins."

"You are so sweet to us. I would have done it for nothing, Cammy."

"Yes, but this way I do not eat the muffins. I will meet you at the parking lot of Walgreens."

"Okay!" I lock her number into my phone. She must have used a burner, but just in case.

 **May 26** **th** **Rangeman lobby Phoenix POV**

Desk duty is boring sometimes. Lately, though it has been interesting. I am allowed to wear a suit and I can listen to music as long as I pay attention and all that. A young delivery guy comes in with a few boxes. He looks around the lobby and nods. That was another thing, the lobby had been repainted so it did not feel like a punishment to have desk duty anymore.

"Hello, I have this delivery for Manoso." I sign for it and call Ranger. He comes down and opens the box. He smiles and hands me a muffin. Thanks, man! He has a card and he reads it and smiles even bigger.

 **May 26** **th** **Red POV Amytyville house**

"You are late, homie."

"I am sorry, Killa. I was with this very sexy woman." They all look concerned.

"Do we need to have an intervention for you, homie?"

"No, Cole." I smile. "Cammy called me and gave me a mission to do."

"Really? Why she ain't call me?"

"Jeff, maybe she knew you don't have a car yet."

He goes back to stretching. It was a dance practice night. "I am saving up, man."

"I was not criticizing." "So what was the mission, Red?"

"She wanted me to deliver a box, Linc."

"That's all?"

"Yup and then she gave us these muffins and juice!"

" Wow, man. It was your turn to bring snacks."

"I told y'all she is magical, Johnny." We laugh.

"Ahem. What was in the box you delivered?"

"Why, Jeff?' He crosses his arms on his chest.

"If she sent muffins to someone else she is cheating on us!" I laugh.

"You are so silly and you always catch the loopholes and shit. Maybe she likes some guy, Jeff."

"He better treat her right or homie will get the business."

"You are the one that is good at chemistry, Jamie."

"Yup, Linc and I shared my reward like we promised. I got that trip for all of us to Maryland for my work on my senior project. It was the bomb and it was a nice hotel and all that." "Yup.' We all nod.

"Okay. So, let's work on the loyal dance again, then we can have our snacks. Was she pretty today, Red?"

"She was in a tee shirt and jeans but she looked beautiful as usual, Keif. Like a girl next door that will be a MILF when she grows up."

"Wow."

"I know right." We dance and eat the muffins and feel loved. "She told me to tell the guys to always act like we barely know her." She is so special.

 **May 26** **th** **Carlos POV in the office**

She got me a card, too. It has a picture of a person carrying a large load. Inside she wrote, when the stress of your day gets to you, come see me or call me, Ricky. Maybe I can help. I want to be there for you.

Plus she sent muffins for the office and a tiny key. I looked at it and saw a PS on the back of the card. You will not need a lock pick set for my heart, Ricky. Wow. There was a card for Cas as well. I called him to come get it. He got a tiny key as well. I put mine on my chain. I love her.

 **May 26** **th** **Jeffrey POV**

"Hey granny." I kiss her cheek.

"What are you doing?" She had appliances lined up on the dining room table.

"Boy, I am deciding which one of these irons and things we should give away." I have learned to accept that granny does things first and explains later. I wonder what this is really about, though.

"Why do you want to give our stuff away?" I have noticed she been cleaning us out lately.

"It is better to give than to receive boy." I smile at her deviously.

"Oh, then you don't want this muffin?" She grabs the bag from me.

"How did you get this?" Granny is dead serious now.

"Cammy. She asked Red to do her a favor and gave him some muffins to give us. Wasn't that nice?" Granny is not impressed.

"Do not let her butter you up, Jeffie."

I smile. " It's too late, granny. Now I want a mixed girlfriend." She laughs at me and eats her muffin.

"How attached are you to your dressers, little boy?"

That means I have to give away my bedroom furniture. If I refused she would find every scripture that related to being charitable and make me read them until I felt like a greedy, materialistic heathen, so I smiled at granny and gave her the answer I knew she wanted to hear.

"Well, I guess I can get some crates to keep my clothes in." She does not look finished with me.

"About that, let's get rid of all your winter things." Wow. She is really into this donating thing. We donate at church and we volunteer. Maybe we were not giving until it hurt. I had to be sure, though.

"All of them, Gran?" She nods. "Yup." I sigh. I trust her. She has probably expected me to fight her on this. She raised me from infancy, and I know she hates to feel like she is making me sad or something. I decide to cheer her up.

"Okay, I will box it on up. You sit down. Do you want some iced tea?"

"Yes, baby. This is why you are my favorite, Jeffie." I look around comically.

"Shhh. The little ones are right out front, Granny." She giggles and I give her some tea to drink.

Granny never seems to age. Sure her hair is a little greyer, but she is active and she takes line dancing classes and all. She has a nice figure for being over 50. When I found out about my mom, I just about started to cling to Granny. She said to treasure our time together and to learn how to take care of myself.

I pay the bills for her and keep the budget with her. My other cousins be so jealous sometimes. I told them to take their school serious and act right and granny would see that she was making a difference in their lives. Some of them listened to me. Me and Jamie had a lot of little cousins.

Maybe I would fix pancakes for dinner. The kids loved that and it was quick and cheap. Granny could get a longer nap before bingo. I told her the plan and she said to add a little oatmeal to the batter. I hugged her and set an alarm for her and she conked out right in her chair.

I told the kids the plan and they agreed to behave if I added turkey sausage and they could have hot tea. I said fine. They liked to drink hot tea because they loved to hold the mugs. They are so silly.

I put on my apron and my Missy Elliott music and texted Jamie he should do the same. Our phones and our laptops and ipads were free from our scholarships. When we turned them in after a year, we got newer ones. This past year we got kindles too.

I had no problem being labeled a nerd if I got my degree and all of my books and things free. I did run track in high school but we were in "Palace Academy." It was sponsored by the Justice League. That was the name of the upward bound type program we tested into in the eighth grade.

We went to high school and college at the same time. Well, we finished high school by the tenth grade and we did it over the summers too. Our teachers were more like advisors and we could always ask Isis or Juno for help. They only asked us to send letters at Christmas.

We also got paid a stipend and we saved half and offered some to our grannies. They refused so we got them Christmas gifts. It was such a cool gig.

Some of our friends had made fun of us and called us nerds and all that but I stopped caring after I finished 8th grade over the summer and did 9th grade while all my friends were doing 8th grade. Except my crew. We worked out and ran track and it was less stress, because we knew with degrees we would be set and we could get out of the hood.

We all did well on our SATs too. Then we started our college courses and we have bachelor's degrees from Xavier University. We have tee shirts and clothes from them and our books had their name on it. We really went there, we just did it online and in video chats. It was the bomb and we are all 18 now. Go me.

I am mature anyhow, but this gives me time to plot my next move. The stipend continues if I do more schooling. I think I like Florida International, but I will commute. We were too busy to get our license and Red only got his because his uncle took him. He drives his uncle's old car and it is old, but he has a ride.

We all have been saving to get new cars or at least barely used ones. That was Johnny's idea. He said we could buy them from a car rental place or get the test drive cars from car companies. I was the treasurer. We all used coupons and all that and we saved money, too.

Wow, I am just about finished cooking with all my mind wanderings. I put Granny a plate together. I was really good at pancakes. The kids started to get their plates and I woke granny up so she could eat and get ready for bingo. I checked my phone for Jamie's response. He wrote back he was doing French toast and turkey bacon. I wrote back cool.

 **May 27** **th** **Carlos POV in his office**

I was in my office looking at a proposal when Cas came in. "I ordered flowers."

"Thanks, Ghost."

"I picked up the bracelet."

"Do you think she is the one?" He nodded. "I think she is, Ranger. If she can put up with our schedules and our job then I think she is definitely the one. Then, I can stop being a delivery guy and all of my other disguises. It will be fine. "

"Do you think she will do it?"

" She might." He stands to leave.

"Okay then, I will see you later." The guys had been shocked when I introduced the new colors for our uniforms. I just smiled a little smile and said it was a good idea that was given to me. Tonight would tell us if she was the one.

 **May 27** **th** **Isis POV**

I was bored so I went to buy two Havanese puppies. They were male, adorable and one was light chocolate brown and the other was white. I named them Padfoot and Moony. They loved the beef jerky I got them and they followed me everywhere.

Both puppies were trained and only used the area I showed them near the compost heap that had cedar wood chips to go and do their business. They knew how to count because when Ranger and Ghost showed up, they barked twice.

I opened the door to both men and they came inside. The dogs yipped and whined until the guys picked them up. Carlos had Padfoot and Cas had Moony.

"These dogs are cute, Jefa."

"They can count, Ricky." "I noticed that. I have something for you, baby." He gives me a charm bracelet that had a batman symbol, a ghost symbol and a crown all in diamonds.

Cas gave me assorted turquoise silk flowers and an ankle bracelet. They were beautiful. "Be our love, baby." He kissed me, and then Cas kissed me.

"Both of you?"

"Si, Jefa. I love you, Magdalena."

"I love you too, Carlos."

"Babygirl, I am in love with you." "I am in love with you as well, Casper." We kiss and take it French.

Carlos holds me close and plays with my hair. Casper talks to me. "We have tough jobs and we are partners. We are both single with no children and are Army Rangers. I have been Ric's roommate since basic training eight years ago. We have nightmares sometimes and it is hard for a woman to understand the closeness we share.

We are not gay, we just cuddle sometimes. We never sleep over at a woman's house. We have not been with a woman in over a year."

He kissed me again. "Will you be our love?" I smiled and nodded. I took both their hands and led them to the dining room so we could have dinner. We ate dinner and relaxed watching a movie before they spent the night. They only kissed and held me, but I felt close to them. I guess Gram was right about me.


	19. Chapter 19, May 28th and May 29th

_**Disclaimer: I do not own JE's characters. My rating is there for a reason.**_

 _ **Thank you for your messages and reviews!**_

 _ **May 28**_ _ **th**_ _ **Hector POV**_

 _I_ stare at her through the screen door. "Esmeralda, how nice of you to come and visit me."

"Call me Mera, Hector." "Nope." "What brings you to my humble little home today?" She was my favorite cousin and she lived across the street with Jose, my other cousin. We lived in the barrio, but our houses were the bomb inside.

I knew some developers wanted this land, so we were like the last hold outs. I was actually waiting for Angelita to call me but I might just have to leave sooner than I thought if they upped their offer a little more.

She was being all innocent with her thermos that I knew had coffee in it. "Stop the act, Mera."

She pushes past me and comes into my home. "Fine, I saw the scared Fedex guy. Share your cake with me."

"Nope."

She elbows me. "I am your cousin!"

I take the coffee and sit it down, then I pluck her forehead like she hates. "It is not my fault our parents are related." She wrestles with me and tickles me. "I will tell Jose." I flip her off me. "You bitch! Get over here before he comes."

She sits at the table. "So, is Lena alright?" She asks me.

"Yes, if she has time to bake, she must be settled."

"Why did you not go with her, Hector?"

"I am waiting for the houses and our land to sell. I know you would give in too quickly."

" No I won't!" She protests.

"Shhhh."

She waves me off. "He cannot hear us from across the street." Jose walks in without knocking.

"I was not across the street. You are horrible at stealth. There was coffee made, but it all disappeared, Mera?"

She smacks her forehead. "Dammit!"

Jose sits and shows me a box. "Hector, I shared my cinnamon rolls with you." Mera is outraged. "What?! That bitch gave you cinnamon rolls!"

Jose glares at Esmeralda. "Mera, just the other day, you had chocolate chip cookies and you did not share with us."

She shrugs. "Well, it was for my anniversary."

I am intrigued now. "What anniversary?" She sighed. "I was with Lena when I got my period the first time. She helped me to see it was not the end of the world and said it should be the anniversary of me learning to be the best woman I could be. The next year she got me chocolate chip cookies she made with some lady. She gives them to me every year. I feel so special."

I pat her hand. "That is nice, but you could have shared. That is a great story. She sends me rainbow cake on the day I told her I was gay." Even Jose had a story. "She sends me tres leche cake since I told her it was my favorite. I get it for my birthday every year."

I look over at Jose, but Mera beats me to it. "That was two weeks ago."

"Si, I know, Mera."

"You did not say it was from Lena. It tasted better than abuela's." We stop and look around. Whew! We laugh at how silly we act. I give them some cake and we talk about how we will spend our money. I would invest mine mostly and I was moving. They said they were moving to Miami but they were traveling first. They said they would be in town in time for Halloween and I said okay, but we would send postcards on the internet.

They agreed and we spent the rest of the day deciding what we were keeping and what we would donate. We would make it a condition that they put us up in a hotel for a month and we wanted the penthouse. Heh heh. I love Angelita. She told me my cousins would not care if I was gay. She said Mera would love shopping with me and Josie ( she called him Josie) would be glad he did not have to compete with me for chics. She was right.

I sent Lula a text and she said she got a cake, too. We always checked with each other. I sent a text to Frank and he said Miss Maybell gave his lodge a cake. I told him his investments were doing well and that I would have his documents in a week. He texted back great. He hated her mother and he was glad we were her friends.

"You know what we should do?" They look at me questioningly. "What?"

"We should mess with Morelli!" "Yeah!"

"Also, we should give Eddie a piece of cake." Mera agreed. "You are so right." Mera volunteered to give him a piece of cake, beef jerkey and the raw dvd. She left to make her delivery and I smiled.

 **May 28th Eddie POV**

"Hello, Officer Gazarra." Mera always acts like I do not know her. "I wanted to thank you for helping my little cousin, Josefina last week. She likes policemen now." She hands me a box at the same time Morelli walks by and she sprays something on him.

"Thank you, Ma'am. I am just doing my job." I go back to my desk and enjoy my lunch with my cake and I laugh at the DVD. Bree sent them stuff again. They always share. Lula brought my sandwich and a piece of cake earlier.

I hear laughter so I go out to the bullpen and Morelli is orange. "What happened to you?" He looks like an oopma loompa. "I don't know." I back away from him. "Maybe you are allergic to something. You should go to the hospital." He packs up and does that.

Wow, they still hate him. He is an ass and I heard talk that his Johnson shrunk. I am glad Bree loves us. I was well endowed, thank you very much. I had to leave soon anyway, the boys had little league.

On my way out, I got an envelope delivered. We have passes to a waterpark with hotel accommodations and a rental car that is a blue BMW jeep that is in the parking lot. Lauren had called me earlier to say she was at the spa and I ignored it thinking she wanted to pamper herself. Hell, we could afford it. I hit the lottery every year.

I love my friend. She never missed our anniversary. We had a fake wedding in the 2nd grade and she always sent me something. In the car were canteens for the kids and lightweight jackets for all of us and super soakers. I pulled down the visor and put on the ray bans that were on my seat and went home to change into my new outfit. She is a wonderful woman.

 **May 28th Carlos POV outside the Pit**

"Hello. Jefa. What are you doing, Baby?" She is a little breathless. "I am just getting out of the shower, Ricky." "What are you doing?"

"I am doing surveillance outside the Pit." I inform her of my whereabouts.

"So, you are in a semi bad part of town in a shiny Escalade?" Damn, it sounded a little stupid of me to do. "Si, Jefa," I sigh. Dammit. She sounds consoling. "Stop pouting, Ricky. Come get my jeep." "Really?" She is so nice to me. "Yes, of course."

I drive to her house and trade my Escalade for her chocolate brown jeep that is slightly used. She makes me play music, too. I drive back to the place and catch the FTA within an hour. She is amazing. I have the car detailed and take it back to trade with her.

"You were right, Baby. I love you, Magdalena. That skip was worth $100K." She just smiles and hugs me. "I would do anything for you, Ricky. Now, I have to go. Just leave the keys inside the clock by the front door." She kisses me and leaves in jeans, a stretchy turquoise tee shirt and her heels while carrying her jacket. I adore her.

 **May 28th Isis POV**

I am at a bingo game with the kids. They are so funny. They said there were not any fun things planned so they checked for all activities and chose this bingo parlor. We sat with our backs to a group of ladies.

I told the kids to touch each lady and wish they would win. It worked and the five of them split $5,000. The kids did it again to three of the ladies and they won $5,000 again. They agreed to donate it that time. I added their names to my list and returned their wallets.

The kids won $1,000 and asked the man if they could donate it to Whispering Pines. The people cooed at them. I signed the paperwork and took the kids for ice cream, then we sat on benches near their pickup point.

"I love you both, you know that." Fi leans into me. "Mami, you are so fun."

"Keep practicing your handwriting, mija."

"I will and we practice shooting." I told them about the puppies and gave them a picture of the dogs, more cookies and tee shirts I bought them. They hugged me and went to meet their caregiver. The windows were tinted. They seemed healthy and happy, just bored.

When I got home, I took a shower and got my gear and sat out by my pool in a red and white bikini. I fell asleep and woke up cuddled with Casper.

"Hello, Ghost."

"Hello, Goddess. I came to surprise you with a dinner date." "Really?" "Yup, come and get dressed and we can go to red lobster." That does sound good.

"I love their biscuits." "Me too, Babygirl." We eat lobster and laugh with each other, then he drives me home. We make out for a while before he says he needs to leave. I hug him and give him cookies for him and Carlos. "Tell Ricky I miss him." " I will Babygirl."

 **May 28th Carlos POV**

"Hey, man." He hands me some cookies. "Where have you been with Jefa?" "We went to Red Lobster." She says she misses you." "Oh, I miss her too." She was so sweet in her bikini earlier. She had fallen asleep. He shows me a picture. "Damn she is beautiful." "Yup and she does not act all extra." I miss my baby. Call her. I will.

I call her and she answers sounding relaxed. "Hi, Ricky." "Hello, Jefa. I love you, baby."

"I love you back. I miss you. So, how about going running with me, Ricky?" "When, Baby?" "Tomorrow?"

"I can't tomorrow, what about the next day?" "Cool. What is tomorrow?" "We have physical fitness evals and I have to supervise that." "Okay. Want to do go karts tomorrow evening?"

"Si, Jefa. I will meet you there at 1800 and we can eat afterwards." "Okay, Ricky. Goodnight, love." "Goodnight, Baby."

May 29th Cas POV early at Isis' house

"Casper, how is your salmon and egg whites?" "It is delicious, Babygirl." "Here is your pomegranate and cranberry juice." "You are spoiling me."

"I am loving you. Casper, I enjoy catering to you." She kisses my cheek. "Here is a lunch for you, Ricky, Bobby and Lester. I have labeled them." "I will be writing for the rest of the morning."

"Thank you, Goddess." "No price." I hug her and kiss her deeply. "I will see you later." She shakes her head. "I am going to go karts with Ricky."

"I know. I mean tomorrow, Babygirl, but I will call you."

"Bye, Cas." At the office, the guys are shocked by their lunches and almost hug me. Carlos smiles and says she is adorable and thoughtful.

 **May 29** **th** **Carlos POV at the office, then at go karts**

"Yes, Bob?" He comes into the office and sits down. I wait him out and he cracks and smiles and tells me what is up. "So, my lunch was delicious and also my favorite."

"That is great, Bob." "I love Isis." I give him a look. "So do I Bob." He raises his hands in surrender. "I don't mean I will try to date her. I just love how sweet she is."

"Bob, she probably knows you guys would try to fight me for my lunch, so she made extra." He leans back in his seat. He really feels like talking right now.

"Did you get a note inside yours?" "Yup." He persists. "What did it say?" I sigh. "It said she misses me and she wants to give me a massage and do not forget to help someone today." Bobby pulls his out to show me.

"She gave me a list of places I can volunteer and she said do not forget to take time out for me. I have a gift card for mini golf. I love mini golf!" I hand the paper back to him. "She is nice like that, Bob." "Thanks, man. She is special." "Thanks, Bob." He left. She also said I had better bring it later as she wanted to bet with me.

"Jefa, you are an excellent driver." "I just love speed, Ricky. Now, I won, so I get to pick the restaurant." She makes me go to Friendly's and she smiles the whole time. I love her smile, so I am not upset. We get soup and salad and she talks about how she tried to fly when she was younger and broke her arm and her mother was an idiot and not comforting, but her granny was.

We share a sampler and she blushes at the looks I give her when she moaned over the ice cream. We go back to her place and she gives me a massage that totally relaxes me. She kisses me with teasing kisses and walks me to the door. "So, running tomorrow, Ricky?" "Si, Jefa. I love you, Baby." I kiss her and leave to go back to my apartment.

 **May 29th Eddie POV**

"Eddie, why are you getting so many deliveries lately?" I look up from my paperwork. He is still a little orange. "What do you mean, Morelli?" I heard from Sheila Tancredi that you are getting deliveries from UPS and Fedex. She was my neighbor and one of the reasons I was glad to be moving away from this town. I turn to him.

"Nope. I am sending deliveries, Morelli." We have a nice sized crowd.

"I have been donating clothes and furniture to Goodwill." I have also been receiving checks from JL Inc that I deposited under Axel F. Gazarra in my secret account. We were moving to Hamilton Township even if I was to still be stationed as a detective first class here.

I was undercover as a part of an investigation by Internal Affairs. There were bad cops and I would find them. I loved my new chain with the scales on it. The jacket she sent me was light weight and looked like a Dickie jacket, so I was cool. Lauren and the kids have them, too.

"How did you get promoted over me, Gazarra?" I shrug. "I guess by hard work and working my way through the ranks, Morelli." I did not mention my degrees. "I was in the Navy!" "I know and you did not see any war time action and I heard you were dishonorably discharged."

"That's a lie!" I look him dead in the eye and tell him how I know. "I heard it from Joyce Barndhart." People gasped.

Joyce Barndhart was a ho, but she never lied. Women asked her point blank if their husbands cheated with her and she would tell them. She kept records and she always said she did not sleep with a married man, so if it ever happened, she apologized with gift cards and a spa day to the wife and said she was lied to.

It would be a scandal for the man and the women did not get mad at Joyce because she would get them on tape saying they did not have a wife. She was clean and she was good looking but like too much, her breasts were too big if you asked me and her hair was too red, but that's just my opinion. She was promiscuous and she admitted it. She did not want to get married any time soon.

I tuned back into Morelli's tantrum. "That promotion should have gone to me!" He always has these rants. Does he not realise that he looks like an idiot?

"Listen, Morelli. You are yelling at the wrong person. Make an appointment with the brass and follow channels to file your grievance like the rest of us. This scene is not necessary and it is childish. It was not my decision after all. It's not like I can hand you my shield. Calm down and drink some water or something. You are turning colors." People sniggered. His skin still had a slight tint to it. Heh heh.

Lauren and the boys loved our new place. We had five bedrooms and the boys immediately claimed the second largest one to share. There was a large garage, we had 4 acres of land and the kitchen was amazing. There were balconies and a pool. The kids said they would behave and not write on the walls if they could have the pool house as a club house. I agreed to that and they made me write it down. They were smart.

Drew and Dre were wild and they could read. They came up with plans and they always asked me to show them stuff. They could Houdini out of handcuffs and they were good with shooting. They had paint guns which is another reason I agreed to the pool house. We even had bullet proof glass on our windows. It was near Point Pleasant but it was still 25 minutes from here, so I could work on my new assignment with Internal Affairs.

I told Lula about it and she congratulated me and asked how I liked the mancave. I hugged her and got glitter on myself that Lauren laughed about. She said if I wanted to go to a strip club, go to one out of the Burg. She was not from here but I met her at a convention.

Lauren looks like a model or a movie star. I was thinking about actually breaking down and marrying Sheila Tancredi. We had been on a few dates and there was no sex or anything, but I figured she was the best I was gonna get in this town, then I got assigned to the convention.

Lauren is sexy, smart and adorable. She has a sense of humor and I get the feeling she is humoring me most of the time. She is the one who made up code 5. She is so hilarious. Sometimes she get MaryLou to babysit. I know that will be easier now that we are moving to our dream home.

Marylou Stankovic is a Burg wife. She grew up here with that way of life and she loves it. Her husband Lennie is a laid back plumber. He never cheats on her and they are in love. Their kids taught my kids the banana in the tailpipe and I had to beg them not to do that to me.

Then we developed their Chuck e Cheese playdates. They hated feeling babysat. At first, we would just sit in the car, but now that Lula or Marylou watches them sometimes, we leave them there. They also love laser tag, but I play that with them while Lauren gets her hair done or whatever.

Marylou is amazing, too. She gets into the gossip deeply and she is also friends with Bree. She refuses to get cakes though. She said she cannot hide stuff like that, but she loves mysteriously hitting the lottery and winning trips and stuff.

MaryLou used to have fake play dates with Bree while she hung with Hec and his friends and learned to fight like a boy. She kept the cover through high school when Bree would hang with Lula or do her school shit. MaryLou is loyal and I would miss being as close to her house. We almost shared a yard. She was also one of the few women not jealous of my wife.

I love my wife and even 7 years later, the only itch I feel is to be inside her as soon as we are in the same room. Her smile is just wow. We thought maybe we should try for a girl, but the boys are a handful. They are starting a new private day school in September. They said they want a little sister, so maybe, just maybe. I will defer to my wife on that decision.

She works in pharmaceutical sales and she does it from home mostly. She is on contracts and all like that now. She said she wanted kids right away and Bree and Lula said she was cool and very pretty.

We had our wedding at the Raddison and not at the VFW and people said I was uppity. I said I won it in a sweepstakes and they shut up. Women are still pissed that Lauren married me. I am 28 , almost 29, Italian American with dark brown hair that looks black with lighter highlights, blue eyes and I am handsome.

Bree says I look like a movie star. She is the one that made me try some vitamin drink. She begged me and she said she needed to know the side effects on a white man. I trusted her, but I told her if my hair fell out, I was shaving hers as well. She had agreed.

The next day, I told her my dick grew and she said that is called an erection and she does not see me that way. Then she burst into laughter and said that is what happened to her other friend. I smacked her head and explained that I got about 3 and a half to 4 inches longer and it was thicker. She said my hair was thicker and had highlights, too. Over the next month, I got 4 inches taller and my build was awesome. I was not like a body builder but I looked good. When I got new uniforms, people talked.

Six months later, I met and married Lauren and they were livid. She had snatched up the new hunk in town. Oh well. Bree said they did not notice the quiet guy who got his bachelor's degree in criminal justice and his master's as well. They liked the flashy asshat that loved to spread rumors. We could not stand Morelli.


	20. Chapter 20, May 30th, May 31st, June 1st

**_Disclaimer: I do not own JE's characters. I just like playing with them. My rating is for a reason._**

 ** _Thanks for all of the messages and the review are appreciated._**

 ** _May 30_** ** _th_** ** _Isis POV_**

 _"_ _Baby you need to stop running from me." We were running in the woods on my property. Actually we were racing and if I won, Carlos had to go to the medieval times with me. If he won, I had to go to a Nascar type thing. I giggled and sprinted the last few meters and I was tackled._

 _We rolled over and over and I straddled Carlos. I flipped my hair out of my face because he took it out of the ponytail I had it in._

 _"_ _You cheated! I win by default, Ricardo." He smiles at me._

 _"_ _No, my love. I win," and he pulled me towards him in a kiss. I rolled away to catch my breath._

 _"_ _Come along, Forest, let's get showered so we can go to an early dinner."_

 _He sulks. "Baby, I am not dressing like those people."_

 _"_ _That is fine, Ricky. I just want their recipe to the glaze they put on the turkey legs." When we arrived in jeans and a black button down for him that I scowled at, and a denim ruffled skirt with white and turquoise ruffles and a white peasant blouse and my tie up turquoise platform wedges, Carlos sighed.  
"You are the one who wore black." _

_"_ _It has silver stripes, Baby."_

 _"_ _You look like a villain to these people." He gives me a wolf grin. "You know I am a good boy, right Baby?"_

 _I kiss him and pull him to our table. "Where are the utensils" he asks at one point._

 _"_ _Ricky, they were not invented yet."_

 _"_ _Jefa, I ordered mashed potatoes!"_

 _"_ _Well, I ordered corn on the cob. Good luck." He growled, then I gave him plastic utensils I brought with me. "Calm down, you big baby."_

 _Just for that, I will not rub your feet tonight. I smile. Okay, Carlos. I sneakily send Cas a note asking if he would like me to bring him a meal to go. He texts yes and he wants to rub my feet and then kiss them._

 _We finally leave and Carlos breathes deeply. "I did not like that place, Jefa."_

 _"_ _I know, Ricky. What do you like to do for fun?"_

 _"_ _I will show you tomorrow night."_

 _"_ _Nope. I am going out with Cas tomorrow night."_

 _"_ _Then tomorrow afternoon." I kiss him sweetly. "Alright, love." We kiss again and go into the house. We shower separately and I put on my cow print pajamas and my fuzzy slippers and go and reheat Cas' food and bake more muffins._

 _I take the last batch out of the oven and feel Cas is behind me. "Hello, Goddess." I kiss him and notice he has changed into pajamas. I did suggest they sleep over sometimes. I loved being held by them._

 _"_ _Here is your food, Rell."_

 _"_ _Thank you, Babygirl." He eats and I eat a cinnamon roll I baked earlier. I pack the muffins to be shipped and for the Miami office. Cas pulls me into the family room and we watch What About Bob while he massages me._

 _Carlos comes in and I sit him in front of me and do his back and his scalp. "I love you so much my baby." "I love you too, Carlos." I kiss his forehead and we go to bed to cuddle and sleep._

 ** _May 31_** ** _st_** ** _Isis POV_**

 _Staring at the boat, I found myself perplexed. "You want me to go parasailing?" He nods. "Okay, Carlos." We get strapped into the chutes and the boat takes off. We soar through the air and I feel like I am flying. I love this man so much. I told him I wanted to fly when I was little and he gave me that experience._

 _When we signaled each other, we released the harnesses and float to the water. I swim towards him. "I love you, Ricky."_

 _"_ _I love you back. Let's go get changed." He was right. I was meeting the kids at an actual magic show. I hugged him and kissed him breathless then I ran for the shower in his guest room at the beach house. I left him a lunch I had packed with a note that he is special to me and two pieces of cake._

 ** _May 31_** ** _st_** ** _Carlos POV_**

 _Jefa left in a hurry. I was hoping to have lunch with her. She left me a lunch instead and a note. Damn. She is so adorable. I guess one of these hunks of cake is for Cas. I can be nice and give it to him. I decide to take it to the office and I call him on the way._

 _By the time he arrives, I have finished my lunch and I am drinking juice. "What man?"_

 _"_ _Here, she left this for you." "Thanks!" He eats his cake._

 _"_ _Did she like parasailing?" "Yes she enjoyed it. Where are you taking her?"_

 _"_ _We are taking a dinner cruise. We will be back by 2200."_

 _"_ _Okay. I will be there." He looks at me consideringly. "I see your closets are just about empty." "Si."_

 _"_ _Do you think she noticed?"_

 _"_ _Maybe, but she has not said anything. Besides, I sleep better with her there."_

 _"_ _Me too. See you later, man."_

 ** _May 31_** ** _st_** ** _Isis POV_**

 _I had suggested a magic show to the kids. They called me to confirm it. We were not impressed, though. "Mami, make that man stop faking."_

 _"_ _Fi, some people like this." She looks irked. Alex nods along with her. "I am not coming to this again."_

 _"_ _Alex, people that have real magic are not going to have a big show about it."_

 _He smiles at me. "Thank you for the new books and the cake, Mami."_

 _"_ _No problem, Alex. Are you okay, baby?"_

 _"_ _Si, Mami. I just miss you when we do not see you." I hug them and kiss their foreheads again._

 _"_ _I love you, babies. I will always come when you need me, or I will send someone I trust. Okay?"_

 _"_ _Si, Mami." I leave them with a tin of cookies for later and I took their pictures again. I took them every time I saw them and I was printing them and putting them up around their room. It looked great. I also had copies in a photo album I kept._

 ** _May 31_** ** _st_** ** _Carlos POV_**

 _I dropped off some cinnamon rolls to the ladies and they hugged me and told me to think 0f another date idea. They said it was time for them to have some more boys to mother and that I should not get jealous._

 _Miss Tessa said I would know who to send when the opportunity came up and that I was being pushed out of the nest but they would be there for me if I needed them. I hugged all of them and they picked my pocket. They said just because they were old did not mean they were harmless. I laughed and kissed their cheeks and left._

 ** _May 31_** ** _st_** ** _Isis POV_**

 _"_ _Cas, this cruise was a good idea."_

 _"_ _I just wanted to be alone with you, Babygirl. I loved dancing with you and watching the sunset. I love the sunrise the most, Babygirl." We kissed and cuddled next to his navy blue jeep._

 _"_ _Wow, you are so pretty." I blush and nuzzle his neck._

 _"_ _Do you love me, Casper?"_

 _"_ _Yes, I love you so much."_

 _"_ _I love you back." We kiss and hold each other. He ran his hands over the back of my silver wrap dress. It came to just above my knees and I had tie up 6" red spiked heeled sandals on with my hair swept up in a chignon._

 _Now, Cas took my hair down and played with it. I leaned into his touch and moaned at the feeling of him massaging my scalp._

 _"_ _Let's get back to the house. I want you to hold me tonight, Casper Terell. I appreciate that you are being patient with me even when I almost lose control myself, Rell."_

 _"_ _Anything for you, goddess. We will move to the next level when we are all ready, Babygirl. Spending time with you," he starts, "feels like heaven, I finish." We kiss again and then get into the car._

 ** _June 1_** ** _st_** ** _Carlos POV_**

 _"_ _No." "Please Ella?" I almost beg her._

 _"_ _She will either hug you or quit you, Carlos."_

 _"_ _Ella, I am trying to be nice." She has her hands on her hips. "I am telling you. Women do not like other women messing with their things."_

 _"_ _She is just on the go so much, Ella. I want to be nice." She shakes her head at me like I am an idiot._

 _"_ _Carlos, she may get insulted that you think she is bad at taking care of her house."_

 _"_ _Nonsense, Ella. Please." She finally caves._

 _"_ _I want a spa day and you have to be there so I am not cut by her."_

 _"_ _Ella, she will not hurt you. She likes older women." She scoffs at me. "I am not that old, Carlos."_

 _I was not touching that one. "So, will you do it?"_

 _"_ _Fine, but you tell her it was your idea."_

 _"_ _Of course, Ella." "And the spa day, Carlos."_

 _"_ _Yes, definitely, Ella."_

 _"_ _Nice doing business with you. Let's get started. Who lives in the guest houses?" I had no idea. "I don't know. I_

 _never asked who she decorated them for, Ella."_


	21. Chapter 21, June 2nd, June 3rd, June 4th

**_Disclaimer: I do not own JE's characters. I just love playing with them. Thank you for all of your messages and reviews. Your questions will be answered in the coming chapters, I promise._ **

**_J_ _une 2_ _nd_ _Hector POV_**

 _"_ Lu, are you sure you will be alright?"

"Yup. I have been donating things and slowly downplaying my hair and clothes. I have my secret stash and my credit cards. When she sends me the signal, I will ship my things that night and leave a day or two afterwards. What was your settlement, Heckie?"

"I got $5M."

"Really?"

"Yes. I showed them the copper plumbing and that I owned 10 acres and not the small plot of land they thought. I showed them the upkeep on the home and all of that, then I explained some security things to their IT guys. Mera and Jose got $4M." She hugs me.

"I am very happy for you. So where are you going?"

"I am going to stay at the Raddison for a week then I am going down south and I will live at the airport hotels until she calls me. I will sight see and all. I deserve a vacation."

"Maybe you will meet you someone. I have my Tankie."

"What does he do all day?"

"He volunteers with little kids."

"That is nice. Will he move with you?"

"I hope so, Heckie."

"Did you send her a note that you were moving? Yup. She said she would enroll MaryLou in the dessert of the month club. She is so silly. I love you, Heckie and I will see you soon. We can have lunch and all that."

"Bye, Lu." I get out of her car at the Citizen's bank parking lot and get into mine. I was donating this car as well. Mera and Jose left to go to Spain. They said they always wanted to go there. They shipped the stuff they wanted to a storage unit in Miami. I saw them off yesterday. I had to see Frank so I was going to Maybell's tomorrow.

June 3rd Frank POV

I was enjoying a piece of pecan pie with coffee when someone sat next to me with a book and ordered angel food cake and hot tea. "Hello," he said." Hi." I nodded to him.

"Is that your cab outside?" "Yup."

"I need a ride to the Raddison when you get ready to leave." I nodded and said that would be fine.

When we got into the car, he handed me an envelope. "What is this?"

"Frank you helped me to buy my land."

"I was just returning the favor, Hector. You were nice to my little girl all that time."

"I love her, that is why, Frank. Nonetheless, that is a check for $1M." I pull over the car and turn to him.

"What?" He smiles. "Yup. They gave me $4M for the property and you gave me 25% of the cost of my home and property, Frank. Fair is fair."

"Wow, Hector. Now I can leave even sooner."

"Yup. Here is the number to a good lawyer. Get a new name, Frank and get a scratch off ticket at the airport. He will help you. I think Edna is sending you a package and Eddie is sending you a package."

"Okay, Hector. Hug her for me, but do not tell her it is from me. She does not know the truth about me and she is not ready to hear it yet."

"Okay, Frank. Be safe and do not have relations with that woman." I laughed.

"Nope. I know she is stepping out on me and I have it documented." Heh heh. Security cameras were a blessing.

"See you, Hec. Is it somewhere warm?"

"Si."

"Great. I will keep up the torture until I leave. Have a safe trip." "Thanks, Frank." He gets out of the car.

Wow. I just gave him $50,000 when I heard that he was buying his home. He tried to refuse it but I told him it would be a safe place for my little girl to hang out. He gave me $1M. Oh, right, I bought a scratch off ticket and won $3M. Go me. I was gonna leave something for the guys in an account for them, probably $750,000.

Now I did not care if that harpy got my pension or the house. She could have it. I needed to call this lawyer ASAP. I would later find out that I had a house waiting for me if I ever left the exorcist, but I should just slowly travel south once I left and my final destination would be given to me by Edna. Wow. She does really love me.

 **June 4th Lula POV**

"Tankie, do you like living near the beach?" I was feeling him out. "Sure, Lula baby." "Good."

"Why do you ask?"

"I am moving soon." "Oh." I hug him. "No need to be sad about it. I said soon, not today. Now, put some more lotion on my back, Pierre."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I love your accent."

"I love you, Lula." I flip over and fix my suit.

"I love you, too and it's not like I want to break up or something. I just made a promise is all, Pierre." He smiles.

"I know. I have been stalling work because I don't want to leave you, Lu. I love working with the kids and it is a tax write off anyhow. Let's just be together while we can and continue to be honest with each other."

"Alright, Tankie. What are we having for dinner? I saw a Chinese buffet down the road." He grins. "Sold." We hugged each other tightly. I do not want to lose my man, but I promised her and she is like my sister. I sigh inwardly. Maybe it would all work out.


	22. Chapter 22, June 5th, June 6th, June 7th

_Disclaimer: I do not own JE's characters, I just like playing with them. Thanks for reading!_

 ** _June 5_ _th_ _Helen POV_**

 _I was at the Shop Rite shopping for dinner. I wanted to bake an apple pie because that was Frank's favorite. I saw MaryLou Stankovic who used to be so tight with my witch of a younger daughter._

 _"_ _Hello, MaryLou. Are you shopping for dessert ingredients, too?"_

 _"_ _No, Mrs. Plum. I am now in the dessert of the month club and I receive gourmet desserts and then step by step recipes to create them. My only rule is that I cannot give away the recipes."_

 _Gourmet, huh? I needed this information. "How did you sign up for that? It sounds expensive." "Oh, it is expensive." she crows and people tsk at her squandering her household budget like that._

 _She goes on to explain while she adds cool whip to her cart. "You see, it was my birthday last week and my language tutee, Bree sent it to me. She said it was the least she could do after I helped her to learn Italian so well. So I get the desserts and the recipes and she even shows me how to bargain shop for the ingredients. I am going to start going to BJs and Costco. I do have three growing boys and Lenny to feed you know. See you, Mrs. Plum!"_

 _She walks away leaving me and the crowd deep in thought. She was young and pretty and she did not have to slave over the stove for a husband that did not eat her food anymore. Her Lenny was still besotted with her after 8 years of being married. They married right out of high school and she got pregnant four months later. He was a plumber with his own business and she looked fit and trim._

 _Her boys were rambunctious but they went to church every week and they did enrichment programs I heard. They were smart and they wanted to be engineers or scientists or something. They got scholarships to Princeton Day School over in Hamilton Township, even the youngest who is six. I heard he tested out of first grade._

 _MaryLou never brags, but she is friendly with Shirley DeGeneress and Ernie Camponelli is her uncle. He tells anyone who will listen how he always tutors the boys and takes them fishing. Frank goes with them sometimes in fact. He never told me any of this. I finish my shopping feeling less excited. Was it my imagination or was her figure better than in high school? Either she looked much better or I looked much worse. I had to hurry home away from the gossips._

 _June 6_ _th_ _Isis POV_

 _"_ _Babygirl, let me rub your feet and talk to you for a spell."_

 _"_ _Sure, Casper." I leaned back on the chaise lounge in my bedroom and drank the iced tea he brought me. It was his lunch time and he had eaten the tossed garden salad with iceberg lettuce and shredded cabbage topped with fried calamari, tomatoes, diced cucumbers and red peppers, bean sprouts and a sweet soy vinigerette and moaned. I love when they enjoy their food._

 _"_ _What is on your mind, Casper?"_

 _"_ _I want you to know that I have no family around here, but the guys feel like family to me and lately, so do you. I love you."_

 _I take his hand and squeeze it. "I love you back, Cas."_

 _"_ _Okay, well, I play ball with the guys and xbox and I did not want you to feel like I do not pay attention to you." I smile and kiss his forehead._

 _"_ _Nope. I have my own projects I am working on, too. I am glad you have interests and that you volunteer with the Boy Scouts, Casper. I am proud of you for donating your time like that."_

 _He blushes and pulls me into his lap. "I have to get ready to go, Goddess. I love you and I will see you tonight, alright?" "Yes, Cas."_

 _"_ _Do you want me to bring dinner?"_

 _"_ _Nope, I will cook chicken and dumplings." He kisses me like the end of the movie and hugs me._

 _"_ _That is one of my favorite meals, Babygirl."_

 _"_ _That makes you a lucky man huh? Take the box in the kitchen to Ricky, please? I know he worked through lunch." "He had to. Lester was acting up again." I laugh and watch him leave._

 _June 6_ _th_ _Carlos POV_

 _I do not believe I have to deal with this type of tomfoolery at their age. Lester challenged Bobby to a chair race, then he got his chair stuck on the carpet. Woody was walking by and tripped over the chairs and fell on Razor who is new._

 _No one got hurt but there are papers all over the place and one of the chairs is broken. After I made sure the guys were fine and did not need medical care, I brought Lester and Bobby to my office. I could be home eating a wonderful lunch made with love by my baby, but I am here lecturing these two instead._

 _"_ _Why are you trying to hurt the guys, Lester?"_

 _"_ _I am not! I saw this on television and thought it would be fun."_

 _I sigh and tell him with a straight face. "Les, this is work, not fun. Please do not do things like this or your egg drop competition from last week anymore. We need to have a certain image."_

 _He sits up straight. "That was a science experiment, Carlos."_

 _"_ _Lester, I had to pay for the sidewalk to be cleaned and several people to get their clothes cleaned."_

 _He folds his arms across his chest. Bobby mirrors his positioning. Solidarity. That's nice, but it is not the time to have his back._

 _"_ _You took all of the prize money, that was punishment enough, Carlos." I pinch the bridge of my nose. I count to ten. I take a deep breath. I think of my baby in her bikini or her little work out clothes. I smile. What would Jefa tell them to do?_

 _"_ _Lester, why don't you and Bobby make up a laser tag team and volunteer with little kids, then play against each other."_

 _"_ _That sounds great!" He bounces in his seat. "Good. I love that you are playful and fun, Les. I just do not want anyone hurt." He fist bumps me. "Okay man." Cas comes in with a huge box. "What is that, man?" I will not look at him. "My lunch."_

 _"_ _Oh." He sounds distant. I make the mistake of looking at him. He looks like puss n boots._

 _I open the box and sigh, and then I hand Les and Bobby their salads as well. There is a pamphlet in there about latchkey kids that I give to Les. I had told her about the egg drop thing._

 _"_ _This is cool! I can get involved with this group no problem. Man this is delicious. Isis made these?"_

 _"_ _Yup."_

 _"_ _Wow. I do not need a woman if yours is so generous to me." I point at him while I am chewing._

 _"_ _She only sent them so I could eat mine in peace, Les."_

 _He nods. "Oh, well that makes sense." I finally ate my salad and it was delicious. She sent me cookies, too, but I was keeping them. I deserved them after this ass hattery. I love my woman._

 _June 6_ _th_ _Isis POV_

 _Keiffer called me frantic. "What is wrong, Keiffer?"_

 _"_ _Cammy, I know we are not supposed to call you, but I have a problem."_

 _"_ _What is up?" He takes a deep breath. "Well, the little kids I tutor from the middle school are on a trip and I am a chaperone with Cole. The other person was driving the van and she is ill. I need a chaperone and a don't have our license." Poor baby._

 _"_ _Calm down. Where are you taking them?"_

 _"_ _I am taking them to the army barracks with Cole. Give me the address of the meeting place, Sweetie." He gives it to me._

 _"_ _I will be there in a half hour." "Okay. Thanks."_

 _I hang up and I go into a zone and I pack baskets of food, jackets and tees for the kids and juice. I leave dinner on the stove and a note on the fridge for Carlos and Cas. I dress in jeans, boots and a tee with my faux flannel shirt tied around my waist. I leave to meet Keif._

 _June 6_ _th_ _Keif POV_

 _The kids look so sad and disappointed. We needed our licenses so this does not happen again. They are packing up their little backpacks._

 _"_ _So now we are not going since Michelle is sick?" "Nope, little homies. I have tagged in an alternate for y'all. She is a good friend of me and Cole. She is the bomb and she is nice so behave and do not embarrass me. Here she comes now."_

 _She pulled up in a hummer. She gets out and walks over to us._

 _She greets us all proper like. "Hello, Mr. Hunt, Mr. White."_

 _"_ _Hello, Miss Cammy." She gestures to the hummer. I have this vehicle for us to use and I will drive. I looked at the hummer and then at the van and at Cole and made a choice. I turn ot the kids._

 _"_ _Load up in the hummer y'all." They cheer and she hands out tee shirts and asks the girls to get in first and change, then let the boys change in the van. I watch the boys and Cole guards the girls. They do that and they come out and pack their original shirts away. She gives them lightweight jackets and they tie them around they waists like hers._

 _June 6_ _th_ _Cole POV_

 _Cammy is so nice. She hands me a basket of food and tells me to eat and to feed the kids while she drove. I told all of them to stick together and they nodded and got inside the vehicle. Wow. She came correct. These salads were the bomb and there were cookies too!_

 _We arrived and the dude was all being extra nice to Cammy. She helped the kids and showed them how to do the obstacle course and all like that. They got to do target practice and to see how they could work without being in the fighting. That sounded like a good deal._

 _June 6_ _th_ _Keiffer POV_

 _Cammy said it was good training and as long as we stayed stateside, she would recommend it. She glared at the recruiter bull when she said that and touched his shoulder. She showed him her necklace and he almost saluted her but she shook her head. Wow. He nodded and said all of the kids would be invited to a summer session of training every year until they were old enough to enlist and that they could not drink or do drugs and their stuff would be included with no charge._

 _Cammy cleared her throat and homie took all of us to get dog tags that said what she said. They were now definitely never going into the fight, but they would remain stateside unless they wanted to travel to Italy or Spain or Paris to do the same jobs over there._

 _Damn. She has pull like that. Cammy hugged the guy and gave him some cookies and he called her Cammy too! They kids had a ball and Cammy took us to Friendly's after that for burgers and ice cream._

 _When she dropped everyone off at their house, she told them to make sure they studied hard and that they wore their jackets every day. They nodded and thanked her. Me and Cole hugged her and said she saved our trip and she was so generous._

 _She took her basket and said she loved that we wanted to give options to kids from the hood. She kissed our cheeks and offered us a ride, but we were cool. She gave us a lightweight thermal shirt looking jacket for us and the guys and left. I turned to Cole. "I love her, man." "Me too." She was so pretty and she got respect from the homies at the base._

 _June 6_ _th_ _Carlos POV_

 _I got to Jefa's house an hour after Cas. He was sitting alone in the living room eating from a large bowl and watching love and basketball. "Where is Jefa? She left a note on the refrigerator. I already fed the dogs, Carlos."_

 _"_ _Ok." I go and shower and change into a tee shirt and sweats and go to the kitchen to read her note._

 _It said, C &C, dinner is on the stove. I have had an emergency and I went to help a friend. I promise I will be back. Enjoy dinner and relax. Watch a movie or something. Please feed the dogs. There are cookies on the island for dessert or custard in the refrigerator. I love you both, M. I dished up a bowl of chicken and dumplings and got a bottle of juice and a glass of ice and went to the living room. _

_I sat and ate and it was so good. I can almost feel a hug in her food. "This is so delicious. She is so good to us."_

 _"_ _I know, man. Be good back, or I will shoot you." I laugh at Cas._

 _"_ _I am in love with her and she does little things to make me happy."_

 _"_ _I know. I feel the same way." She came inside at the last part of the movie and sat between us. We both kissed her. I massaged her scalp and Cas rubbed her feet. She moaned and thanked us for being so sweet to her._

 _We massaged her until she fell asleep, then cleaned up the kitchen and put the food away. I carried her to bed and stripped her to her tee shirt and panties. She moaned my name and I kissed her, then Cas kissed her and she said I love you, Cas. She knows us in her sleep. I went to sleep with her ass against my dick. Damn, I want her._

 ** _June 7_** ** _th_** ** _Isis POV Thursday_**

 _"_ _Little girl, stop trying to butter us up. we had already traded paperwork on our projects."_

 _"_ _Miss Freda, what are you talking about?" She harumphs._

 _"_ _All of us know about your little field trip." I drove her to Costco so I could drop off things at her house. She was having a party next week and she called me. I was in a spray painted tee shirt that said it wasn't me. It was turquoise and I was wearing a denim skirt with ruffles that were turquoise and white and turquoise 6"heels._

 _I was being followed by two boys that worked here. They were so cute. I would have to look them up. "I just wanted to help Keiffer and Cole. Plus, I have some pull with them, so I made sure that if those kids enlist, they will not be shipped away."_

 _"_ _That is what I mean. Now I have to do something I said I was not gonna do." She hugged me and kissed my forehead. "I love you, and that was from all of us. We are right proud of you, little girl. Now, what was in those cookies?"_

 _It takes me a few minutes to get my emotions together. "The usual ingredients. You taught me to bake, Miss Freda."_

 _She glares at me. "I know, but you changed things!"_

 _"_ _I just experimented." She grabs my cart to make me stop walking._

 _"_ _Tell me the cookie ingredients from yesterday."_

 _I tell her. "It was white chocolate and pecan, Miss Freda." She is not playing with me today. "And?" She stares me down and tightens her grip on my shirt._

 _"_ _Fine, I added a little oatmeal."_

 _"_ _They were delicious. Give me the recipe or I will let that little white boy that is following us have your phone number." I laughed at her. I know her, so I took the recipe out of my bra._

 _"_ _I made your dumplings last night and I got a foot rub and a back rub." "No giving up the cookie yet?"_

 _I sigh. "Nope. They are going slow with me."_

 _"_ _They?!" She looks scandalized, but I know she is just as wild as can be at times. "Yup."_

 _"_ _Girly, your vajayjay will fall out." I laugh and bump shoulders with her._

 _"_ _I will be careful."_

 _"_ _That recipe is a man pleaser. You must be serious about them. Can they handle you?"_

 _"_ _I think they are at about 94% perfect for me."_

 _"_ _Well, you will tune them on up the rest of the way." I pay for her purchases before she can._

 _At her house I help unload things and hand her a scratch off as I kiss her goodbye. "Take the ladies to the Ivy for a long weekend. Get the spa treatments and all that. Your car will pick you all up tomorrow at 5pm. I hand her a hotel key. It is the presidential suite. There are 4 bedrooms with two beds in each and sofas. Enjoy yourself and call the lawyer if that card is a them I said happy anniversary and there are gifts in the room. I love you all, too."_

 _I walk away before she can give it back._


	23. Chapter 23, June 8 th, 9th ,10th

**_Disclaimer: I do not own JE's characters, I just love playing with them._ _Thank you for the messages and reviews!_ **

**_June 8_ _th_ _Ophelia POV_**

"Jeffie, the bills are all paid and I fixed you some meals in the freezer. You know where I keep the emergency cash. I already fixed your suit for Sunday and it is hanging in your closet. Mr. Walker from across the street can get ahold of me if you get in a bind. Help me with my suitcases."

He sits on my suitcases so I can zip them.

"Granny are you leaving the state?"

"Nope."

"Why can't I call you?"

"Because then all the kids will call me and it will be an epidemic. I will call you, Jeffie. The other kids should not be dropped off so you have the weekend to hang with your friends. No parties."

"Granny, please be safe and I will see you at the afternoon service on Sunday."

"Good boy." I kiss him and hug him.

"Wear your jacket and you call that girl if you get into something and need her little magic."

"Yes, Granny. Go have fun."

There is a knock on the door and a limo driver is waiting. I hand him my bags and kiss Jeffie again and I leave to get into the car.

I am handed some sparkling cider and a box when I sit down.

"What is this Freda?" I open the box and there is a platinum bracelet with my name on the inside. I put it on.

"She never forgets our anniversary."

"Neither do I, y'all. I been packed for a week."

"Fanny you are silly."

"Girl, I needed a break. Daycare ain't never over even though school is. I feel for you."

"Here, Feely."

"What is this, Freda?"

Freda explains. "She gave me a scratch off yesterday." I just nod and read the email confirmation. The card hit for $1M. We could decide where to donate $100K, $100K would be put into our joint account minus fees and the rest would be deposited into our accounts in equal parts.

"Wow."

" I know." There was eight of us so we each just got $100k. I think I am up to about $750k.

"This is the most she ever gave us, y'all. See, she is free now so she can let her powers out for real." We laugh at Naomi.

"That little Pisces gave me a card."

"What does it say Angela?"

"She said we saved her life and she will be forever grateful. We are her fairy grandmothers. She also says to enjoy our stay and all the spa stuff and to wear the bracelets or else no more recipes."

"That gyp!"

"Be quiet Naomi."

"Fine, Regina."

I like my bracelet and we can hide it under our clothes.

"I will update my books online when we get there, y'all."

"Cool, Feely."

We walk into our suite and I tip the little bell hops and we see the place is like an apartment. There are two fruit baskets and gift boxes with our names on them. There are fancy dresses and shoes in our sizes and tickets to see Patti Labelle.

"Do you see this, Feely?"

"Yes, Freda."

"You okay, Hope?"

"I love Patti!"

"I know, Hope."

"This little girl is such a blessing and she is not being racist. That little robin thicke will be there too and brian mcknight! Did you finally get her addrees, Feely?"

"Nope, but I told our lawyer and he sent the present to her. I hope she likes it. Of course she will."

"Now, let's look at our itinerary. I love you ladies." "Ya ya!"

 **June 8th Isis POV**

I answered a knock on the door and signed for a large package. I wonder what Sawyer sent me. I open the box and inside is a hope chest. It looks like a Hogwarts trunk , but it is dark grey with Isis written in cursive in yellow.

There is a whole wedding trousseau with nightgowns, clothes in my size, a charm for my necklace and a bracelet that had all platinum links, new cookware, there were sheets, pillow cases and quilts they made and a wedding dress that had a corset bodice and ruffles at the bottom. I took out the bracelet and put it on and I took the dress and things to my closet and sealed it into a garmet bag. They even got me shoes!

There was a card signed by all of them. We have our spies little Pisces. We love you and when you get married, that man or men will be very lucky to have you. I put the chest with the linens at the foot of my bed and it fit the décor perfectly. I was sitting there holding the card and looking at the bracelet when Carlos walked into the room.

 **June 8th Carlos POV**

I got to leave at 4pm today and Les and Bobby would work later. Cas was picking up dinner. I got to the bedroom intent on taking a shower and relaxing with my baby by the pool when I saw her sitting and crying. "Jefa, what is it? Is something wrong, Baby?"

I pick her up and put her into my lap. "No, I just received a gift, Ricky." She kisses me passionately and I pull back.

"I love you, Baby. Are you alright?" She nods against my chest. I look at her bracelet and it is nice. It is deceptively delicate.

"Do you have an admirer, Baby?" She giggles.

"Yes but it is not a man. This is from my surrogate grannies. They are like your best friend's mom, you know?"

"Si, I understand. Tank's mother was the same with all of us. It was nice." I thought a man gave the bracelet to her. I sigh in relief.

"They sent it to me today because it is our anniversary. They saved me from getting raped and drugged at girls gone wild."

"They were there?"

"Yup." I laugh and picture Miss Tessa and Miss Marion at girls gone wild.

"I would have gotten pregnant, too, Ricky." I stroke her hair and she cuddles into me.

"Shhh. You are alright. You do not know the life I would have been trapped into." She relaxes and talks to me.

"The guy comes from a family of wife beaters and alcoholics and the house and the life I would have had with him was just so claustrophobic. I was not even dating him and he was everywhere I was and it was worse than a stalker because everyone thought he was such a catch and encouraged his behavior. I hate that town! Everyone knows your business and most of the husbands cheat. I hate cheaters, Ricky."

"Never, love. I am yours." I kiss her forehead. "Calm down, Baby."

"I love and adore you. Cas is getting dinner. Take a shower with me, Jefa."

"Can you handle it, Ricky?" She looks so playful and pretty. I strip in front of her and walk to the shower. Challenge extended. A few minutes later, she gets inside the shower and wets her hair and body, then she open her eyes and stares at me. Challenge accepted.

She kisses me, takes out her loofah and soaps her body.

"Have mercy, Jefa." She giggles and we watch each other and kiss again, then we get out of the shower and dress in tee shirts and shorts and walk hand in hand to the deck. Cas looks at her and kisses her passionately.

"I love you, Babygirl."

"I love you back, Casper." He hugs her and points to the food.

"I am going to change. I got us Chinese."

"Thank you, man."

"No price." He runs off and she stares after him. She loves both of us and we love her just as deeply.

 **June 9** **th** **Lula POV**

"So, Jackie, I will be leaving soon and you can have the condo. It is already paid for and you can keep taking the classes you are taking and your scholarship will be paid as long as you keep your grades up. I will keep in touch with you. I am proud of you, Jackie."

"Thank you, Lula."

"No problem. Just stay on your path and your life will get better you will see." We hug and I leave. I was tying up loose ends to prepare to leave town. This way I could jet within 24 hours.

I had my things sent to storage and I moved to Tankie's place. It was so funny when I met him. He thought I was a working girl, but his fine self was lost, and I could tell.

I strutted over to him in my red dress that my girl gave me with red and white ruffles at the bottom and my red 6" high heels and leaned into his truck window.

"Need some help there, big boy?" He stared at me and said, "Yes ma'am I am all turned around. Would you be so kind as to show me how to get to JFK Blvd?"

I opened the door and told him to move over and he did. I drove and we talked.

I took us to Po' Daddy's and we ate lunch where I treated. He was shocked.

I told him. "I have a degree in business and I was volunteering in that neighborhood, baby. I am not a ho. I dress like this to fit in."

He smiled really big. Why are you dressed like Zorro? He laughed and said it was his uniform. Just then, a man walked in that was so fine I know I drooled, but I was already interested in Pierre. He said his nickname was Tank and he was big as a damned tank.

The Spanish guy berated Tank in Spanish like I did not understand it. Tank explained that he got lost and the guy told him to date on his own time and to meet him at his hotel in the morning. And walked away after saying good day, miss to me. They were both all polite acting.

"You know I understand Spanish right?" He laughed and took my hand. "Good.

So, can I take you back to your car and you show me how to get where I am going?"

"My car is at my condo, Baby." He raised an eyebrow at me and I drank my tea and said I would be right back. I went to gargle and washed my face and hands.

When I came back, he was at the door, so I let him hold it open for me and we got into his car with me driving. He sang with the radio all the way to my place and we barely made it inside before I was handing him an extra large condom and he was rocking my world against the door.

After about round four, we decided we were exclusive for as long as he was in town and I showered and showed him how to get where he had to go. He promised to call me and we saw each other or called each other every day. I love my Tankie and I want him to come with me. I had held him when he had nightmares and he had listened to all of my problems. We were close and he was special to me.

We clicked instantly and he told me he never let a woman drive his car before and that when I told him to move over, he knew I was either the one for him or he was gonna get voluntarily car jacked. I laughed and we kissed and told him red was my favorite color. He said if it was on me it was his favorite, too.

I love my Pierre and he loves me, too. He was so sweet.

 **June 10th Isis POV Sunday**

I looked around the house and I noticed that:

they kept bringing more clothes with them every day.

They also stayed the night every night and

their clothes and mine were perfectly sorted by color and season in the cedar-lined his and hers walk in closet/dressing room.

There were two new bureaus that matched mine in my bedroom.

My dry cleaning had been completed and

someone had been cleaning my house when I was not home.

There was no dust.

My laundry was done and

I had more pillows on my bed and

the sheets were so good I did not want to get up.

My list of foods I needed to buy was gone and

the compost heap and my garbage was taken care of.

Someone bathed my puppies and clipped their little nails.

The windows gleamed at my home.

I stared at both of them over dinner. While asking Cas to pass the mashed sweet potatoes, I told them of my observations. Cas would not make eye contact. I turned to Carlos and tried to give him the raised eyebrow.

"What conclusions have you reached, Baby?"

"Are you guys trying to be sneaky about moving in?"

Carlos looks me dead in the eye and answers. "Si, Jefa."

"Why not just ask me?"

"Then you may say no, Baby."

"I have a mansion, Carlos and I love you both. Yes you can move in and please talk to me in the future."

Now to address my real issue. "Who is cleaning my house?"

"My housekeeper did it in exchange for a spa day with shopping. I was with her the whole time," he assures me.

"I love the sheets she got me. Give her two spa days, Carlos. It was my intention to invite you two to live here." I gave them both keys on a keychain that had a sunrise on Cas' and a sunset on Carlos'. Carlos smiled at his. He kissed me and held me close.

"Thank you, my love."

Cas finally spoke up. "Babygirl, I am very happy to move in with you. Which one of us is your public boyfriend?"

"I am sure you guys have decided." They both nodded.

"We decided that you are Ric's public girlfriend and that I will guard you when he is busy. Can you act ditzy and like all you care about is shopping?" I nodded. "Good. That is how you should act in public and tomorrow, we need you to test our guys' body guarding abilities and our security at the building."

Carlos picks up my hand to kiss it. "I like that you are armed, Jefa. What is your middle name, baby?"

"Gabriela."

"We will call you Gabby. Are you on birth control?"

Finally! "Yes, I am on the shots and I just got it renewed last week. Do you want me yet, Carlos?"

"Yes, Baby, but I have to get to work. You wear this necklace for us, okay?" It was platinum with a diamond butterfly. I kissed him and he left after fist bumping Cas. Dammit! I am starting to get frustrated with them. Just a little bit anyway.

We watched you got served and he laughed as I tried some of the dances.

I pulled him towards me and cuddled with him. Cas was leaving to go back to the penthouse.

"Don't leave me, Rell."

"Babygirl, I will stay until you fall asleep, but I need to check on Ric."

"Okay, but make him come home tomorrow."

"Yes, Babygirl. I will do that. I will be here when you wake up."

"I love you, Casper."

"I love you too, Babygirl," he answered. I felt him as he tucked me into bed and kissed me before leaving.

I woke up to pee and decided to call Lu. She answered sleepily.

"What?"

"Hey." She is really sleepy, but she still checks on me.

"So you okay?"

"Yes, I am great and I met someone."

"Really? Is he cute?" Wait for it.

"They are very handsome."

"Two?"

"Yup."

She giggles. "Your granny was right about you. When am I coming?"

"Soon, like two weeks."

"I will start packing, then."

"Lu I know you already packed."

" Yeah, send my stuff to this address now." She gave me the new address.

"Okay, Lu."

"You know my cakes and cookies have been the bomb."

"Are you alright, Lu?"

"Yup. Me and Tankie are doing fine. I don't want to leave him."

"Bring him with you, Lu." "Really?"

"Yes of course, but let it be his choice."

"You better call Hector back." "I will. I love you, Lu."

"I love you, too, girl." We hung up.

Hector answers and tells me he is too distraught to talk. I ask if another cake will cheer him up and he says maybe.

"I love you, Hector."

"I love you back, Angelita. Send something to Teddy, too."

"I will."

I get out of bed to label the cakes I baked for delivery to his hotel, Lu's new address and to Teddy and get back into my bed.

 **June 10** **th** **Eddie POV**

Things have calmed down since Helen Plum was the talk of the town. Now people are talking about her daughter Valerie. She has been helping Joe Morelli with his house and she is pregnant again. I can do that math very well all by myself, but maybe Frank needed a hint or two.

I sent him some anonymous photos and a print out from her husband's doctor stating that he had a vasectomy. I was hoping to spare Frank from getting attached to a grandkid that was not his. Valerie was not his child and so neither was the unborn baby. I just wanted him to think things through before staying with that woman.

We will be finished moving to Hamilton Township once and for all. My wife wants to work and the bitches around here would only berate her for it. I will be a detective first class but that was fine.

Our new home was waiting for us. We are moving the kids to their new school in September thanks to Bree. She sent me another cake and it was delicious. Lauren was not even upset. She said I must be a great friend to receive homemade cakes all the time. I said she was like a little sister to me and she hugged me and said that was lovely and went back to her kindle. I love my wife.


	24. Chapter 24, June 11th Part 1- The Op

**_Disclaimer: I do not own JE's Characters. I just like playing with them._**

 ** _Warning: The rating is earned in this chapter and the next._**

 ** _A/N-This Day is very long so I broke it up into two parts. This chapter and the next. Thanks for the messages and feedback._**

 ** _June 11_ _th_ _Isis POV Monday morning_**

"Get up and get dressed, Gabby." That's right. Today I am Gabby the socialite. I reached for him without opening my eyes. He laid on top of me and kissed me deeply.

"Good morning, Love."

"Good morning, Handsome." I noticed the open French doors leading to the balcony.

"How did you get in, Casper?"

"Goddess, I am an Army Ranger. I climbed the balcony."

"I gave you a key, Ghost."

"Are you mad, Babygirl?" Nope I am sad that I missed something so romantic.

"No, Cas. I am concerned that you could have fallen."

"Nonsense, I am skilled enough to handle a three story climb. Besides, I saw the hidden built-in ladders under the ivy. That is smart thinking of you. I promise to be careful in the future."

"You are so amazing, Cas."

"Thank you, Babygirl. Come on. We have to go to see and be seen."

I kissed him. "I am going to drive you crazy, Ghost." I straddled him and kissed his neck and left hickeys. He moaned.

"Do your best, Babygirl." He put his hand inside my panties and fingered my clit which made me cum. I stroked him and sucked him until he came. We kissed again.

"You are so pretty, Goddess. Go change into something Elle Woods would love but please no pink, Goddess."

"I will be back."

I got dressed as requested and did my hair. I was ready for my op.

We drop off the boxes of cakes and muffins I baked to be shipped and head to the Plaza.

 **June 11th Monday 9am at the Plaza**

I was totally in character. Today, Gabriela Reyes is hyper and rich and wears a tiny denim skirt that has turquoise white and royal blue ruffles at the bottom like a hobo look with royal blue thongs showing in the back and a royal blue halter top with a royal blue with thin white striped dress shirt that belongs to Cas that I wear as a jacket.

I put on a lot of jewelry and expensive 6" sparkly royal blue FMP sandals that were open toed with the diamond ankle bracelet Cas bought me. It says "I love you Babygirl" on the inside. I put on pink lip gloss and my expensive Ray bans. My hair was in a high sleek but messy ponytail. Carlos sent new Rangeman to be bodyguards and I insisted Cas be allowed to come along. Their job was to keep me in sight at all times. They were meeting us at the Plaza.

I snapped my fingers and threw my Fendi duffle bag at Cas like he was my valet.

"Come along, Lashawn."

"My name is not Lashawn." He looks irked with me already and people are paying attention to us.

"You answered me didn't you? So, you behave and carry my stuff today and you like get to stay in the country."

"Lady, I am black, not Mexican."

"Whatever, Trey." He sighs.

"Will you slow down? I need to make sure the car is ready and secure."

"Do you really think someone will steal me? I can defend myself you know." I sulk.

"Yes, but we are not in the middle of a shoe sale right now." I stop and turn to him. I pull down my sunglasses and look at him with disdain.

"Go eat some chicken, Carmelo." He moves toward me like he is going to hit me and the Rangemen fade into existence. "Excuse me?"

I do a slow clap. "Wow, you were so protective that these two cuties got right next to me. Why can't Daddy just give to the Rainbow coalition or the NAACP or something? I am stuck with his little improvement project. This is not trading places, man." I babble at Cas and ignore the Rangeman guards.

"I told Lindsey last week that I needed a new guard and I meant it. I thought you were perfect, but you complain all the time. Lindsey said maybe you were not paid enough, and then she suggested we eat at places you like. I tried everything I could. You really frustrated me, Yusef, but I have to admit that Lindsay is right after all. I mean she keeps saying you should have fucked me by now but I told her you must be gay."

"I am not gay!"

I scoff and look at my manicure.

"Right, you just do not like women. I did my get me bodied routine right in front of you and not a twitch."

"Maybe I am just not into self-obsessed spoiled princesses."

"Did you think I would fire you, Rashad? Nonsense! I have nothing against gay people, you just need to admit it."

"That is not my name, Princess."

"Whatever, Day Day. Don't be bringing your boyfriends around my hotel room. I do not want to see that shit. Being rejected is one thing, but I amnot going to watch you give some man what I want." Cas steps up to me and grabs my shoulder while he whispers into my ears. "I want you too, Babygirl."

I shove him away. "Stop threatening me, Hasan!"

The Rangemen decide to try again. "Hello, ma'am?"

I turn to them and stare. "What? Wow. You guys are so cute. I strut up to them and touch their muscles." Cas pulls me away from them and shoves me behind him.

"Stop manhandling me, Junebug!"

He talks to the guys that are supposed to be guarding me today.

"Don't fall for it man. She is nice one minute and a spoiled little bitch the next minute. If my daughter acted like that I would whip her ass. Her daddy just gives her more credit cards."

I peek around Cas. "How many baby mommas do you have there, Derrick?"

"Ma'am?" The Rangeman guards try again.

Cas growls at me and I look at him with a bored expression on my face.

"You just got touched by an angel, girl!"

"Just go check on the car, Fadir!" I wave him off. I cosy up to the Rangemen who I cannot believe are wearing black again and ask them questions like I am a reporter.

"So, tall guy number one how are you today?" "Fine, ma'am." He is standing there like a statue and so is the other one.

"How many guns do you have?" "I have two guns."

"Do you get paid to look scary?" "Yes, ma'am." "It's Gabby."

"Why are you dressed alike?" "It is our uniform, ma'am."

"Can't you dress with a color besides black? You make me look like I am going to a funeral or something." "It is our uniform, ma'am." "You seem like a spring."

"Have you tried light pastels?" "No, ma'am."

"Do you have an id or something I can look at?" He hands me his ID. "Here is my identification." I tsk at him. "You need to get the picture done over and smile."

"Is your name really Sylvester like the cat?" "Yes, ma'am." Aww. Carlos sent me the guy from our first date.

"How many miles do you run on the treadmill?" "I do ten miles."

"Have you ever posed for a calendar or worked as a stripper because Becky would pay you to jump out of her birthday cake?" "No, ma'am." He did not even crack a smile.

"So, did daddy hire you to replace Jordan?"

"Ma'am?" They finally get tired of my questions and try to assert themselves. "Yes, Garfield?"

"We are from Rangeman." "Both of you?" They nod. "Well, you don't look alike. What country is that?"

 **June 11th Cas POV**

She is so adorable and I had to walk away before I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. They are dressed in black and they are afraid of her. It is a shame. She said she wore my shirt because it smelled like me and it made her feel safe. I love my Babygirl. Ok. Game face.

"You are a fucking idiot, Gabriela. If it is not shoes or panties you really don't know shit do you?"

She turns to me and looks at me with loathing. How can she fake that so well?

"I know more than chicken and watermelon, Keenan. What took you so damned long?" Aww, she missed me.

"Were you looking for a corner store to play the lottery?" Oh no she didn't.

"You spoiled little bitch, I should leave you here. Your ditzy ass will get lost in the lobby and spin in the revolving door all damned day."

"I hate you Levaughn!" She started walking away, only for the Rangemen to flank her. She looks at them with her arms crossed.

"Ma'am?" "Man, what do you want?"

"We are supposed to be your body guards today." "Good, kick Caleb's ass right quick. I am late to the Laperla sale. On second thought, just come with us. I could use a MALE point of view."

I stare at her and give her a once over. "Maybe if you had more ass, a black man would look at it."

"Is there a black man here? All I see is a little boy afraid of pussy." Oh, she wants it that badly, huh?

I grab her shoulders. "Be careful, Girl. You can't go shopping if I kill your scrawny ass."

"You think I am skinny? Thank you, Malik!" I sigh and pretend to endure her hug. I love her perfume.

I push her away before I kiss her and she stumbles. I turn to the new hires that were staring at my Babygirl's ass. I move into their line of sight and complain loudly about her. They refocus on me.

"I hate her schizophrenic ass. I used to get high but it is worse when we are both tripping. Just nod at her crazy ass. Eventually she stops to eat and then there is blissful fucking peace. Where the fuck? Girl, where are you?"

We race outside looking for her and find her talking to a random black woman.

 **June 11th Monday Isis POV, outside the Plaza**

I had given this lady $50 to act like I am a crazy person she was humoring.

"And so I think you should get a new weave or something. My friend, Chaniqua, well she is really just the girl who does my Brazilian and she has such soft hands, she said that once you go black"—"Gabriela!"

"What, Elijah? Were you hitting on the new guys? Can't you see I am talking to, um. Sorry, what is your name?"

"My name is Monique, honey. Is this nice man taking care of you?"

"She ain't crazy Sis. She is being insulting on purpose. Go ahead and smack her. I will look the other way."

"See? He did not look at your breasts either. I told you he is gay!" I beam at her and she tries not to laugh.

"You skinny flighty bitch! I have a girlfriend thank you."

"Right and she lives in another state or something? Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Girl, I am quitting. This is it!" He turns to walk away and I chase after him.

"No! I need you to go to LaPerla with me!"

"Take your new guards with you."

"But, we were going to go to the chicken place later. You like fried chicken right?"

"I have to quit, girl or I will kill you. Stop being racist!" He stops walking and shakes me again.

"I am not being racist! I listen to hip hop! I am down with O.P.P."

"Oh my god. I have to get away from you before the lynch mob kicks my ass by association. Goodbye and tell your daddy I said send my check. I do not need this shit." He throws his hands up and walks away again.

"Um, fine. Go eat your pork rinds and listen to jay-z."

"I will hit you, girl. Goodbye and good riddance."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"You have my bag." He throws it at me.

"Fuck you, Nathan and your gay ass! I hope your lover gives it to you good tonight to fix your attitude problem."

"I will not be moved by sweet talk, white girl. Go away and take those useless goons with you. What are your names anyway?"

"I am Snake and this is Lox."

"Wow. Their names are worse than yours, Isaiah."

"Bitch, stop talking to me! Get in your car and roll out. This is the best day of my life. I feel like I just got parole. I am telling y'all wear a cup."

The Rangeman guards come over and put in their two cents. "Miss Reyes, we will drive you." They are supposed to make me ride with them.

"Um, well. Gina said that like I should be able to take my own car because otherwise I look like a kidnap victim and then if I meet a cute guy I can fuck him without you guys watching. I am in the Camaro right there. You can just follow me. You can do that right? Come on Anaconda and Fox."

"You dumb bitch, they just told you their names. You get mad if someone says your shit wrong, Bree."

"Do not call me Bree, Ramon!"

"Yes, we can follow you, ma'am."

"Thank you, Viper. Bye, Earl!"

"Adios, crazy lady!"

 **June 11th At the Mall Isis POV**

In the car on the way there I almost lose the Rangemen and I circle the parking lot missing spots until I know they wanted to shoot me and then I got a spot right by the door and they got the one next to me. Heh heh. The kids called while I was at the sunglass place with the guys looking like I was a criminal or like I was a VIP. Just make people want to rob me why don't you?

I sighed and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Mami?" "Yes, sweetie?"

"Will you get us a kindle?" "Yup."

"What about water guns?" "Of course."

"Can we go to the beach?" "Absolutely of course." Fifi is finally clueing in that I cannot really talk.

"What are you doing, Mami?" I whisper an op. "Wow. What is your goal? I have to be ditzy and lose my body guards."

"Wow, I want to see you do that." "I am sure you will, sweetie."

"Okay, Mami. We will call you tonight." "That sounds cool, honey. Talk to you later." I make my purchase and we head to LaPerla.

They whimper as we enter and I grab several sets I like and that I wanted the boys to rip off me. Whew! I pick the best one because I know Cas will come back. It is see through in some places but it is also very delicate and it has a rose applique on the front and French cut silk panties that I tried on over mine. I was getting this.

I took my hair down and parted it and used a comb to pin one side back and I put on eye liner and made it smudged and lipgloss. There now I look very fuckable. I took a picture and sent it to Carlos. He texted me have mercy, Jefa. I sent back I love you, Ricky. There were ruffles at the crotch, but with my silver Manolos that I bought on the way here, I look so freaking hot. Now to torture the guards a little.

 **June 11th Carlos POV at the office**

"Man, she just sent me a picture of her lingerie."

"Where is she, Casper?"

"She is at La Perla and one of her guards left to get a drink." I laugh.

"She looks so hot in that nightie thing, Cas. So, when will you meet her?"

"Probably soon since a guard left. She will either make this one give up or call me to intervene."

"Okay, I will wait until she comes here."

"She is a mess, man. They were shocked and she called me all these different black guy names and she called poor Snake different snakes. She is still sexy as hell and even when I called her a bitch, I wanted to kiss her. She is wearing my shirt, man."

"Well you need to calm down. I am sure she will be all over you when she gets you there, man." "I hope so."

"Tonight is the night." "Hell yes." I agree. "Okay, she is calling me. Peace out." "Bye, Cas."

 **June 11th Isis POV LaPerla dressing room**

"So, Adder, do you like these panties?"

"Ma'am, I am not supposed to be in the dressing room with you."

"Fine I will come out there." "No!"

"Why not? Do I have a zit or something? I just want an honest opinion. Here I come!"

"Please stay in there." "What is it? Is there someone with the same outfit on out there? Make her leave. It is probably that damned single white female Becky. Make that bitch get out of here right now!"

"Are you almost done shopping yet, Miss Reyes?" "No, I need your opinion on these panties, Cobra."

"We will not look at your panties, Miss Reyes."

"Stop calling me that. You sound like you are talking to that bitch daddy just married. She is five fucking years older than me! I hate her botox injecting implant having ass! Just tell me if these panties are cute!"

"Please do not come out of the dressing room, ma'am."

"I will be stuck in here forever. Just get a man and ask them to come and look. I know! I can call Mark!"

I call Casper. "Hello? Hey, look, Grant, I will accept your apology if you come to La Perla and help me. These snake people have me trapped inside the dressing room and they will not let me out."

"Why do you want to get out? Do you mean you have on that lingerie and they won't let you out wearing it?"

"Yes." "Good."

"Not good. You have to help me, Craig!" "Will you sit on my face, Babygirl?" "Yes, I will give you minimum wage, Rosco, it is the law!"

"I love the taste of you, gorgeous."

"You have to save me!" He keeps flirting with me. "I would do anything for you, my love."

"I am hungry and they won't let me out of here and I can't push them because I will break my nail and Mitzy gets mad when my nails scratch her when we do vibrators."

"I love you, Girl. You felt so fucking good in my arms this morning. Tell me you want me, love."

"Yes! Please, Brion! I am wasting away with just my panties on and these goons from Rangia will not let me out!"

"I love your crazy ass. Do you love me?"

"Yes, Morgan! I will take you for waffles, too. Hurry, Kaden!" I hang up and wait for Cas to show up. He is so great at this. I am having fun. Those poor Rangemen.

 **June 11th Cas POV Outside LaPerla dressing room**

The poor guy Snake is watching he curtain to the dressing room and scanning the room for danger. He looks scared that she will come out. That's a shame.

"Did she kill the other guy or what?"

"No, he is getting something to drink."

"Alcohol already? Wow, I did not start drinking until the third day. I thought she was mentally challenged because she cannot remember my name is Rell. Sounds easy right? Not for this bitch. She calls me whatever name sounds black to her."

He just shakes his head.

"What is wrong and why did she offer me minimum wage to come and save her?"

"She wants me to look at her panties." I shrug like it is no big thing. "So? Just tell her they make her look thin and her little ass will move on to the next store. When it is shoes, say they would look sexier if they were higher. I am telling you man. Do not let her make you smell perfume. I could not taste shit for two days. Just tell her she already smells like a star and she will skip her happy ass right past all that perfume shit." He looks shocked. Good.

"Now watch and learn. Yo, Princess, come on. You will miss the shoe sale at Macy's and they are about to put out the fresh cinabons. I know you want to smell them. If you are good, I will eat one and describe it to you."

"Really, Lamont; you would do that for me?"

"Of course I would, Princess."

"Okay, what do you think of this outfit?" She comes out in the sexiest lingerie I have ever seen and green is my new favorite color. The two Rangemen do provide a wall so other people won't see her. I stare at her and wink. She blushes.

"I think it is a nice color and that Becky will hate you when she sees it at the vibrator party." She jumps on me and bounces with me in a hug. I try not to moan.

"Okay, get off me and put your clothes back on. You can have a bite of the cinabon if you hurry up and we won't tell Gina."

"I love you, Cole!" She scrambles back into the dressing room. I turn to Snake and Lox. "See? Just treat her like a mental patient and insult her friends with her."

She clings to my arm as we walk into Macy's. She rubs my chest secretly. In response, I grope her since the fools are in front of us.

"Fred, you cannot leave me again! I will tell daddy to get you a new watch."

"Girl, I only have two arms and I am not flava flav. I do not need another damned watch."

"Well, we could get a watch for your boyfriend." She almost bites my ear.

I shoved her away and into a seat at the shoe department. "I am not gay you dizzy bitch!"

"I hugged you in lingerie. Unless Chaniqua lied and you are really small, there was no movement down there, Maxwell."

"Everyone does not want you, Princess. I am very happy with my girl."

"Look, there is nothing wrong with being gay. We can talk about guys together. Hey! Over here Python! Where do they keep going? Is there a gun sale or something? Bolts! Why do you guys keep leaving? Now, tell Chris here that guys like it when you have no gag reflex. I don't and I swallow. Do you swallow, Theo?"

"I will slap the taste out of your mouth if you ever say some shit like that to me again!" She just keeps on talking.

"It's not hard. Just think of it as like a milkshake or something."

I shake her shoulders and rub them surreptitiously. "Shut up!"

"Are you nervous? Is your boyfriend bigger than you? You can practice with dildos. I did and now I can deep throat like a porno star! Isn't that awesome Basilisk?"

"That is not a real snake, Gabby."

"Yes it is, Hakeem."

"Ma'am, are you finished looking at shoes yet?"

"Why won't they answer my questions? I feel like Buzz Light year. They are like robots in black clothes. I feel like I am being abducted. Don't you have an opinion, Moccasin?"

She turns to me. "Moses, why won't you help me choose my new boots?"

"Because princess, these are from last season and Gina will make fun of you if you buy them."

" Oh, Will you are so helpful!" She hugs me again. "I have to introduce you to my friend Hec. He likes dick, too. He also likes knives. Do you like knives?"

"I am ignoring that, Princess. I pull her to her feet. Please come on, Princess. Don't you want some yogurt?"

"I love you Carlton!"

"Stop calling me tv black people names, girl before I leave you again."

"Don't be like that, Leroy."

"Girl I saw Fame, too."

"Of course you did, there were guys in tights. Come on sweetie. Did you come out to your family yet? You can practice on Boa here. Take a deep breath and tell him you love sex with a man and you love sucking his—shut up bitch!"

"If I leave again I will not come back even if you buy my black ass another black person to carry me around."

She just shakes her head at me sadly. "I cannot pay for you to have sex, Calvin."

"I wish we were somewhere with no witnesses. I want to show you just how happy being around you makes me, Princess." I want her so fucking bad and she keeps hugging me and bending over in that tiny excuse for a skirt.

"I knew you were my friend, Teddy!"

"I hate you, Princess." She hugs me and grinds against me.

She brings it on home with her next suggestion. "So let's go past the perfumes one more time."

"But, Princess, you smell delicious already. I am sure Scales over there wants to lick you from head to toe because you smell so good. You do not need any more perfume."

"Really?" I give her the Shrek answer. "Really really."

"You are the best, Malcolm." She smiles at me and grabs my hand.

"Come on, I am buying you some cinabons. You have to describe it to me the right way."

"I promise, Kelly." "Stop it, know my name. Fine, Gabriela."

"Oh." She squeezes my hand. That is our signal.

"I liked when you called me Princess."

"I was being mean when I called you Princess."

"Really?" "Hell yes! I get paid to tolerate you." She gets tears in her eyes and throws all her bags on the floor.

"You sound just like my nannies! Morgan, I hope your tiny dick falls off! Oh, I knew I should have worn my freakum dress!"

She starts speed walking through the racks of clothes. We grab her bags and chase after her. She wails loudly. "Why doesn't anyone like me?!" She runs away faster and through a maze and we lose her.

The guards are looking at me like I have her in my damned pocket or something.

"Where is she? I don't know. She is probably at the jewelry department looking at shiny things or she could be at the window display talking to the mannequins." I was not being helpful to them at all.

 **June 11th Isis POV, two blocks from Rangeman**

I drink my smoothie and eat my croissant and text Carlos. I tell him I am on my way there and that it would be a doozy. He said he could not wait to see me and I just smiled. He is so sexy and he loves me. They both do. I love that this has chocolate inside. Mmmm. Fine, I will make the call.

Some guy answers. "Rangeman Miami, how may I help you?"

"Hello, I want to talk to a manager. The boss, whoever! I am the client, you robot man. Put him on the phone or lose my account! My daddy will fire your company and he will tell all the men at the yacht club."

"Ma'am, he is in a meeting, can I help you?"

"What do you mean he can't get the phone? Where are you? I am coming there. I hope you work in the lobby because I will punch you in the face. I know taebo!" I hang up on him.

 **June 11th Carlos POV at the office**

"Boss?" Phoenix calls me from the lobby.

"Yes, Phoenix?"

"Some hyper white lady just called here and said she knows taebo and she is coming to punch me in the face." I hold in my laughter.

"Do you need backup?" "No." He thinks I am serious.

"Okay, let her through to the fifth floor. Tell no one about this, Phoenix."

"Okay, man." "If you are good, I will give you a cinabon."

He cheers up quickly. "Cool!"

"Now just tell her to come to the fifth floor, then when Cas comes, give him a hard time. He will leave you a cinabon once you let him through with Snake and Lox."

"Okay, boss." "Good." We hang up and I laugh.

She is fucking adorable. I move to the monitors so I can watch her and I put it onto a large screen and turn up the volume. The guys stare at her tantrum but none of them move to guard the elevators. I sigh inwardly. They probably want her to come up here. When she screams for the manager, I move quickly before they all propose to her.

 **June 11th Isis POV, in the lobby**

I storm into the lobby at Rangeman Miami in a snit.

"Where is that robot guy that would not transfer my call?"

"Ma'am, do you have an appointment?"

"Yes. With the manager! I took my meds so I no longer want to smack you, Rangeperson, but you will face the consequences like everyone else of crossing me."

"I am firing your company because Curtis and Rocks and Sidewinder were mean to me and first they trapped me in the dressing room and then I said I was hungry and they did not get me a wheatgrass shake and they kept blocking all the cute guys and they have my bags and my car is across the street and the GPS bitch will not shut the fuck up and I just wanted some new panties."

I am stomping around the lobby and the guy is not trying to stop me.

"Why is everybody so mean to me? Has Gina been here? I hate her and her perky new implants. I will stick a damned pin in her. You better find that Komodo guy and his friend Fox and get my panties from them! I don't know what they did to Dave but he was with them."

"Where is your manager!?"

"He is on the fifth floor." Wow. He just gave me free information. Maybe Ricky told him to let me up there.

"I want a refund! I did not feel safe. Never mind. I will just get on the elevator myself. You are horrible at this job Range person."

I get onto the elevator. And get off on the 5th floor.

"Hello? I need to see the manager and get my money back! I also need to find Terrance because I think your friends Asp and Bagel kidnapped him or something."

"Ma'am?" "What?"

"I am the owner of this company." Carlos looks great in his blue suit with the blue and white striped dress shirt untucked and no tie.

"Good." I run up to him and poke him in the chest.

"I want my money and my panties back!"

"Someone took your panties?"

"Your people in black that have no opinion or rhythm took my panties and they kidnapped poor Cedric." I hug him around his neck.

"You are sexy and it is confusing me. I want to stay mad at you, so do not smile at me, boss guy." He smiles a sexy smile at me.

"Stop that! I am so worried about my valet! He has a boyfriend that will miss him. My car is stuck with the GPS bitch yelling directions at me and I can't get back to my hotel."

"Just write me a check." I run my fingers over his chest." I will make Consuela get me some new panties. I need my freakum dress. I have to get away from all this black and I am so fucking hungry, you are starting to look delicious."

I stroke his face. "Ma'am, who were your guards?"

"I told you delicious boss guy, Gecko and some box guy and poor Rashawn is missing and he still has not come out to his family about being gay. I feel so hungry. You look like a caramel apple." I nuzzle his neck and he pushes me away. I grab his hands and rub his palms.

"I bet that bitch Gina had him kidnapped. I told her he won't fuck me and I know she thinks it is a challenge. Why doesn't he think I'm hot? I let him listen to Ludacris and everything! I did a fucking pole dance in my thongs and nothing! Do I have a zit? I grab my breasts. My breasts are real!"

I take his hands and put them on my breasts and he pulls back like I scalded him. "Miss, please control yourself."

"Am I turning ugly like that hag daddy just married? I don't want to get botox! God you look even more delicious, do you have any fat free whipped cream?"

"No, ma'am." I grind against him again and hug him.

"What do you have, delicious boss guy?" I lean into him like I am going to kiss him then I stop. "Wait a minute!"

"I can smell Cinnamon! Darnell? Is that you?" Cas is finally here.

"Yes, Princess. Your crazy ass left your car running." I act unconcerned.

"It will run out of gas soon anyway. Or daddy will buy me another one."

He berates me. "You dummy. You left me with these guys and they acted like fucking keystone cops. Your daddy does not pay me to search everywhere for your dizzy ass. Come eat these fucking cinabons and sit down where I can see you."

I pick up our earlier fight. "Did you have a fight over blowjobs with your man? I told you, just swallow it. I do it all the time. Where are my panties, Lebron?"

"I will smack you, bitch! They damn near strip searched my ass to come get you."

I sneer at him. "I bet that felt good, huh?"

"I am keeping these cinabons. Watch and drool, bitch."

"But, you promised me a bite!" I jump on him and we roll on the floor with me ending up on top of him with my crotch in his face and cinabon sauce on my face.

I really mess with the guys who are still all standing around watching the show. "Ohhhhh! This is so good! Hey Boss guy, he is still not aroused and my pussy is practically in his face."

Carlos just shakes his head at me. "Make him admit he is gay!"

"I just don't like spoiled princesses."

I look at Cas encouragingly. "That was a good first try. Now say I love dick!" He pushes me to the floor.

"I hope they arrest you. I cannot believe I was worried about you. Have fun with her. Do I sign custody over to you homie?" I grab his arm.

"If you leave I will post the pictures I took of you in the bathroom!" He snatches his arm away from me and looks like he might punch me.

"Why do you have bathroom pictures of me, you dumb crazy bitch?"

"Because Chaniqua said all black guys had big—ahem, ma'am?" We turn to Carlos.

"Yes, delicious boss guy? Did you write my check yet? Your people lost me and trapped me in a changing room and they kidnapped and strip searched poor Anfernee over there. From his bad mood they must not have given him a happy ending."

"Miss, her last name is Reyes homie and good riddance."

"I am not hearing this, Cleveland."

"One of y'all go ahead and shoot her. I will not look." I wipe my face and fix my lipgloss.

"We do not give refunds."

"So it's alright to just abandon someone in the fucking perfume department at the mall and I got lost because there were so many mirrors and they took Raquan and strip searched him and did not give him a reach around."

I have walked back over to Carlos at this point."Please calm down." I lean against him and rub his chest.

Cas chimes in again. "The only way her ass shuts up is if you play Beyoncé and I do not feel like watching her spaz out right now."

"You are so mean Rupaul."

"That is it! Goodbye. Give me your phone. I am deleting my shit so your dumb ass can't call me. It will take you forever to find me because you don't know my name."

"Is this a black thing? I am not racist, Scooby." He growls. "Now I am a damned dog."

"I know the words to good times."

"So what, bitch? You better know the words to 911 because if you insult me one more time I am punching you like Tina Turner. You will be singing a whole new song today. Just try me."

I turn to Carlos. "See? He is so mean to me! Gina got to you didn't she? Hey, delicious boss guy…do you have like a soda or something? I am so thirsty I would drink Spike's cum."

Cas yells. "No thank you!"

Carlos tries to lead me into an office. "Just follow me." I stop moving. "Where are my panties Cujo?"

Cas looks bored at me. "I gave them away. You looked fat in them anyway."

I attack Cas again and am choking him. "Take it back! I hate you. I don't care if you have a big dick. You have fun getting it in the ass you repressed homo! And you can't rap for shit! You sound horrible singing big poppa!"

Carlos pulls me off Casper. "Come with me, Ma'am and we can discuss your account."

I embrace Carlos and play with his hair. "Can we also discuss how they all let me come into the building without checking me for weapons? I don't like how many times Ghostface called me a bitch, Ricky."

"He didn't mean it, Baby."

"He was mean just like DMS."

"It is DMX, Gabby."

"Shut up, Inky!" Now the guys know I am Carlos' girlfriend but they still think I am a ditz that is frenemies with Cas and that he is really Ghost.

 **June 11th Carlos POV control room**

"Ranger, let me smack her one time."

"No, Ghost. Did you really lose her?"

"Hell no. They lost her but I was right behind her after I got her cinabons. I used the tracker I gave her. They did not give her a tracker and they did not insist she ride in their car. They were afraid of her ditzy ass. I am not afraid of her. I have guns and I will shoot her the next time she takes me to a vibrator party." They were so funny.

"I was trying to help, Blinky."

"Baby, please be nice to Ghost."

"He yells at me and he won't teach me the dougie!"

"I am not your token black friend, princess."

I kiss her. "Baby, I need to address these security concerns. Go with Ghost and you can get a nice salad for lunch."

 **June 11th Isis POV control room**

"Pinky still has my panties, Ricky."

"Ghost, where are her panties?"

"In the car where I left them, man. Come on, you spoiled brat."

"Ricky, can I hold your gun?"

"No, Baby. Go ahead."

"Fine, you will not get a pole dance later, Ricky."

"Baby, go have lunch and we can make up, later. Thank you for helping me today. I would do anything for you, Ricky." I kiss him again.

"Come along, Clyde."

"I am not a pac man ghost!"

"Fine, Redman."

"I am not in the Wu Tang Clan either."

"Please stop yelling at me, Russell."

"I will shake you, Gabby."

"You need a boyfriend badly. Why don't you smile more? That one guy was checking you out upstairs."

"I am going to quit for real!" I hug him. "No! Tell me where the car is first, James." He drags me to the car and straps me inside. That was so much fun!

 **June 11th Carlos POV in the conference room**

I address the guys in the conference room. They are still in shock, especially Snake and Lox. "That was your girlfriend, Ranger?" "Yup."

"That was Ghost?" "Yup."

"He hates her and she was so mean to him. She kept calling him gay and he looked like he was about to choke her, man." I level a glare at him. "Lox, did you lose my baby?"

"Yes, Boss. We let her go. She was so awful and she had a fit because we would not come into the dressing room with her."

"Did you ask a woman to go inside or to offer her an opinion?" "No." He looks like that is a good idea and he wishes he had thought of it.

"What if that was a different client and you lost someone's daughter? Did Ghost tell you how to handle her?" He nods.

"He said to treat her like a mental patient."

"Did you try that?" "No. She started asking my opinion on receiving a blow job from a man. She also kept calling all of us the wrong names and said that our black clothes made her feel like she was at a funeral. It was just easier to stay at a distance from her."

"You could have worn a different color, Snake."

I turn to the whole room. "Gentlemen, you cannot make it personal when we have body guarding gigs. Kids will not like being guarded by statues either. You can be aware if you dress for the assignment. You stuck out like a sore thumb at the mall. I told you she was a socialite type that likes shopping. You could have acted like her friend and just mingled with her."

"What about Ghost?"

"Their fight is an old one. She wants to help him find a boyfriend and he tries to convince her that he is not gay. I told him to let her get away to see what you guys would do but I told her to come here. She hates the GPS. She is so cute." I smile.

"Anyway, think over what we have learned today. If you walk away from a woman like that again that you are supposed to protect, I will ship you somewhere that you have never heard of. Do I make myself clear, Snake?"

"Yes, sir." "Good."


	25. Chapter 25, June 11th part 2-Finally!

**Disclaimer: I do not own JE's characters, I just love to play with them.**

 **Warning: This chapter has smut. Be aware of the rating. Thanks for your messages and reviews.**

 **June 11th Casper POV Chicken and Waffles**

We go to chicken and waffles at her request. She stays in character. It is fun and these people do not know my black ass so she can act as crazy as she wants to up in here.

"What is this place Byron? Are you trying to get me mugged or something? Are you holding out for a raise?"

"Look. Gabby, just eat half a waffle and wait until I am done eating and I will get you a wheatgrass shake."

"But, Jamal, I am on Atkins. I can't eat a waffle! You have to describe it to me."

"I am not doing that shit here, Gabby."

"Please, Kareem? I will do the pole dance in my new LaPerla for you."

Now that is what I am talking about. "Will you strip, too?"

"Of course, Tito, I need your opinion of my Brazilian. I want to get a tattoo. I am still on the

fence, though. Chaniqua said that once I go Black.."

"Gabriela, this waffle tastes so sweet, it reminds me of my Babygirl's pussy when my tongue hits her clit just right and she moans really loud and squirts into my mouth and how it is slightly sticky and the flavor lingers on my tongue."

 **June 11th Isis POV**

Wow. He is really describing it to me. Whew!

"Every time I lick my lips after I suck her pussy, I can still taste her and it makes me want to fuck her until she screams for me." He looks me in the eyes and licks his lips. People at the next table order the waffles and I moan and squirm in my seat.

"Okay. I know I have to get a salad without the dressing but I am eating a crouton today. Just do not tell that hussy Becky. I am still mad that she picked our costumes for the Gala next week. I am not looking forward to being a catholic school girl. They do not wear garters! It will ruin my lingerie set and the shirt is not see through. I think they are actually cotton! At least I got Consuela to alter my skirt so that it is short enough to see my sparkly thongs."

I keep babbling at him. "There is an auction afterwards for dates. I hope that damned Lucius does not bid on me. He even grew his hair out and got a pimp cane. I laughed myself silly. Who would want to look like a death eater?"

I blow him a kiss. "Are you almost done Jamal? I need to change my panties. Watching you lick your fingers has me all wet."

"Yeah. Come on Gabby. We can get you a salad and pick the song you can dance to for me."

"Can we do Ludacris again? He sounds so bossy? Or that DMS guy? He really sounds angry!"

"It's DMX, Gabby."

"Okay, Lashawn."

We are in the line to pay the check.

"So. Can I see it?" I stare at his crotch.

"No, Gabby. I have a girlfriend and I am not showing you my dick." I get loud on purpose.

"But Chaniqua cannot be right! There has to be a black man with a small one."

He shifts away from my wandering hands. "I am not participating in your poll, Gabby."

I whine at him. "But last time I asked someone they got mad! I even offered to pay just if they would measure it. I just want to know."

Casper turns to me. We are next to pay our bill. "Get a Black boyfriend."

I laugh. "Come on Will, you know that Daddy would cut me off from my trust fund and I need my Manolos."

He looks at my feet. "Those shoes are the shit."

"That means good right, Budd?"

"Do you have to keep calling me television black people names?" I stroke his arm while he waits for change.

"I thought you liked it Carlton." He looks me up and down and licks his lips. "Let me have your panties."

I shake my head at him. "Nope. Get your girlfriend new panties." Seriously. I am so freaking wet right now.

"I should leave you here."

"But you won't. I have the car keys and you won't hotwire the car. I am not going to lunch with you again."

"You should not have bet me."

"I thought OPP meant something about oral sex!"

"You were close but wrong, Gabby."

"Let's just go, Jeffrey. You always make fun of me. I try studying on Wikipedia and I watched Martin and Living Single but they don't say the same words you do. I guess we can't really be friends."

"Awww. Poor little white girl. I speak English you racist heifer."

"You do not. I just need to lie down, Pookie. Take me home so I can masturbate and listen to my Missy Elliot cd. She is so cool and she likes getting her pussy licked just like I do." He pulls me out of the restaurant and we go back to the house. I take off my clothes and take a shower.

 **June 11th Isis POV in the bedroom**

When I get out of the shower, Cas is in the bed waiting for me.

"Sit on my face, Babygirl." I do and it is so good. "Yes, please don't stop."

"Never, Goddess." Damn, I love this feeling. He swirls his tongue around my clit, then sucks it and I cum. When I recover, I turn it into a 69. He tasted so good. I loved making him moan. I felt so powerful and sexy.

I suck his dick and we cum and lay panting next to each other.

He strokes my hair. "You are so sexy and I love how you taste."

"I put honey in my pussy every day. Just a few drops, though."

He wants me again. "Babygirl, come here." I go to him and he licks and sucks my pussy again.

"I love this, Gabriela."

"I love it too, Casper!"

We shower together. "Go to work, and I will fix dinner." He gives me direct eye contact.

"Promise me that you will stay in the house, Goddess?"

"Yes, Ghost, unless I have to leave."

"Why, Babygirl?"

"If I am needed, I have to leave out." He nods.

"You were so funny today, Babygirl. You drove the new guys crazy. He fingers me."

"Mmmm, that is so good, Casper. He licks me again and I scream his name and cum in his mouth."

"Tonight, I am running up in this pussy, Babygirl." Oh goody!

"Yes, Casper." He kisses me then finishes his shower and leaves. I am so excited. I cannot wait!

 **June 11th Cas POV**

I was back at the Rangeman office talking to the guy Phoenix.

"Wow, man. I really thought that ditzy chick hated you."

"Phoenix, please do not call her a ditzy chick. In fact, just do not talk about her."

"Whoa. You seem so deadly all of a sudden."

I take a breath. "Phoenix what is your real name?"

"It is Shawn Phinneas Duncan." I lower my voice.

"Shawn, listen, I love that woman and so does Ranger. If you cannot be polite about her, just do not talk about her at all. She is not really ditzy. She also does not hate me. She is the one who baked my birthday cake."

He looks shocked and he pats me on the back. "Good for you! That is awesome, man. I was mostly just making conversation. Thanks for trusting me with that information. Tell her if she wants to go shoe shopping, I would watch her back."

I smile. "You are cool, homie. I want you on the door if I get shot."

"Thanks, but I hope you don't man."

"Me too. I am just saying." He laughs and asks can he get a cake too. I glared at him then I smiled. Tonight cannot get here fast enough. I need my Babygirl.

 **June 11th Isis POV**

I am in the kitchen with tiny denim shorts on and a red tee shirt that says "PYT" with matching red 6" sparkly fmps and dancing to the humpty dance when the phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Angelita eres de acuerdo?" (Are you ok")

"Si, Hector, estoy bien, y estoy enamorado con dos hombres guapos." (Yes, Hector I am fine and I am in love with two handsome men.)

"Verdad, Angelita?" (Really, Little Angel?)

"Si, un cubano y un negro." (Yes, a Cuban and a Black guy.)

"Estas feliz con los?" "Si, Hector." (Are you happy with them? Yes Hector)

"Como se llaman?" ( What are their names?) I know he wants to run them.

"No."

"Angelita!"

" Son Ghost y Ranger." (They are Ghost and Ranger)

"Que!" (What!)

"Hector."

"No, Angelita. Ellos son muy peligroso." (No, Little Angel, they are very dangerous.)

"A quien le importa, Hector. Sabes que soy muy peligroso tambien." (Who cares, Hector. You know that I am very dangerous, too.)

"Si, yo se, chica." (Yes, I know, girl)

"Son mis novios." (They are my boyfriends.)

"Te amo, Angelita." ( I love you, Little Angel.)

"Te amo, Hector. Ten cuidado, Hector." (I love you, Hector. Take care, Hector.)

"Y lo mismo, Angelita." (And you do the same, Little Angel.)

I hang up the phone and go back to cooking. I set the table and feed the puppies, then put on a turquoise yellow and white sundress that comes to mid-thigh. I check the clock and it is 6:55pm.

I hear their cars and move to the foyer. Carlos comes in first and pulls me into a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Jefa."

"I love you back, Carlos."

"Everyone thinks I am crazy for dating a ditzy girl that treats my partner like a slave. I laughed all day."

"Go change, Ricky. Dinner is ready." He kisses me again and jogs up the stairs.

Cas embraces me. "Hey Babygirl."

"Hello, Jasper." He tickles me and sits me on his lap at the table.

"You feel so good on my cock girl." I grind against him and he moans.

"I am going to do you so good tonight. We can take our time and love you tonight. Thank you for wearing my ankle bracelet today." I kiss him.

"You are so fucking handsome, Jasper." He looks like Michael Ealy but taller, a little tiny bit darker and more muscular. His hair was just as curly and it was longer in contrast to the sharp lines of the shape up of his haircut and he was growing a slight five o'clock shadow. I wanted him so badly.

I kiss his face and his neck. He bites my neck and pinches my nipple and I gasp in orgasm.

"Starting without me, Jefa?"

I look up and Carlos is in a grey tee shirt and sweats. His hair is still damp from the shower. I get up and jump into his arms. He kisses me deeply. I kiss his face and he holds me tightly to him.

"Jefa, let us eat dinner first."

"Okay, Ricky."

"This salmon is good, Babygirl."

"Thanks, Cas."

"So, what do you do for money, Jefa? You have five new cars and this is a great property."

"I am an author."

"What do you write?" I tell them and they gasp.

"I thought she was older."

"That is an actress. Anyway, I made a cake."

"What kind, Jefa?"

"It is a lemon cake, Ricky. Let's take it upstairs. Did you get security fixed?"

"They are fixing it tonight and we are all getting new badges. You are so pretty, Jefa."

"Thank you."

"I feel like I have known you forever." I smile at him. We all strip and get into bed with me in the middle.

"Are you nervous, Babygirl?" "No, Casper. Could you guys tell me about your families? I will tell you about mine." Cas kisses me, then Carlos kisses me.

 **June 11th Cas POV**

"My family is from Georgia, Babygirl. My mama did not want me to join the Army so we are distanced. I have not been back home since that first Christmas. I took Ric and they asked why I brought a Mexican home. You go through things in training and on missions, babygirl. Ric is like a brother to me. We left and I have not been back."

 **June 11th Carlos POV**

"My family is full of gold diggers, Jefa. I graduated high school and college early and have patents on a number of computer programs and security systems. I am wealthy, but I went into the Rangers to learn discipline and to search for men to be a part of my company. They would follow a chain of command and it would be good. I have three offices and I am thinking about opening one in Trenton." She shudders. "What is it about Trenton, Baby?"

 **June 11th Isis POV**

"I am from Trenton, and I never want to go back there. My mother and every woman in the Chambersburg section of town think that all a girl is good for is tea parties, dolls, dance lessons and cooking dinner. They love trading gossip and recipes and they do not want to work. The husbands all cheat and they know it and they accept it as boys will be boys."

"They love having babies and having a boy makes them like a celebrity. They hate change. I always wanted to be wonder woman. I broke my arm when I jumped off the roof of the garage when I was six. I have always been a daredevil and I hate pink."

"I found out when I was 9 years old that my parents are not my parents. We had genetics in science class. I researched it and I found out that I was switched with a stillborn baby at the hospital. My so called mother knew because she named the dead baby after my so called father. I do not hate him, but he became a door mat. He let her run the household and never made her stop berating me."

"I am Italian American. From that moment, I got karate classes and I took every enrichment class I could. I can shoot a gun, use a knife, cook, do yoga, I can do many things. I did not do anything in high school but pretend to go. I went to college instead. I have 3 degrees, in criminology, psychology, and business administration with a minor in English lit. I wrote when I would get bored and then one day a friend told me to submit it. I used a fake name of course and the rest is history."

"I told my so called family that I worked for a shoe company as a secretary, but I worked for myself. I paid a friend to pretend to be my mean boss that demanded I work crazy hours and my family encouraged me to do what he said since he was a man. This was great for me because it meant I spent more time away from them and I never had to go to Sunday dinner."

"I told them that my boss wanted me to watch his kids so he could take his wife out on Sunday nights. I had a little efficiency apartment that my mother hated. I went there every day and left right back out. All of the stuff was on a timer and I paid the super to complain that I was always late with the rent whenever people were around. I actually let some girl stay there."

"I finally severed all ties with my old life and told them I was going to Six Flags. I parked my car at Six flags, changed my clothes and started driving down here in the car that eventually broke down."

"We noticed you wiped it for fingerprints, Jefa." I smiled.

"I changed my hair and I was wearing contacts. My eyes are actually this turquoise blue, not hazel."

"Jefa, are you Stephanie Plum?" I nod. "They were looking for you. I was offered a contract to find the poor missing girl. Wow. Your boyfriend is distraught." I scoff.

"I do not have a boyfriend."

"Yes you do Babygirl." Cas starts licking my clit and I moan.

"I mean some Italian asshat cop named Morelli."

"He said he just got back to town from being undercover. He said you and he were high school sweethearts."

I laugh and moan because Cas is fingering me and licking me. "Casper!"

"Keep talking, Babygirl."

"So, Morelli wanted me but I never gave in to him. He told everyone that I fucked him and they believed him, even my parents. I thought they were ridiculous. He went to the Navy and wrote it all over town that I was sweet and good to eat."

"That is true, babygirl." I smacked his head. "I never even crossed the street with that fool."

"Anyway, I told my parents that I was a virgin and they sent me to confession. I started my plan to leave but I had to finish high school and go to college. I chose Princeton and Rutgers and did both at the same time. I was driven and I wanted to train and I wanted to be free."

"I made all my transactions for my books under Francessca Reynolds. My money is in the Caymans and Monte Carlo. I bought this house and it is registered to Anastasia Dominguez. I am Gabby, her college roommate who house sits for Tazia who married Lucian and is now living in the Boston area and the Hamptons and hides from Gina and my stuffy daddy and I play with my dogs." They smile.

"I waited until the asshat was out of town and said I wanted to go to Six Flags. We all had been there a million times so no one wanted to go with me, which I knew. So I left. I sent them letters saying I was moving to Ohio to go to join a convent to repent my wicked ways and take a vow of silence."

They both laughed. "The convent won't tell them anything and they cannot subpoena a nun. They all change their names to Sister Mary something." They howled.

"You are amazing, Jefa."

 **June 11th Carlos POV**

"Baby, please accept this promise ring. I promise that while you wear it, I will have no other and I promise that I want to add an engagement ring to it." She gasps at the diamond eternity band I give her and she tears up.

"I wanted you to know that what we are about to share means something to me and you are very special to me, love." I wipe her tears and hand her the ring. She takes it and kisses me, whispering, "besides Casper, I will have no other or love another man as I love you, Carlos." I kiss her deeply.

Ahem. We turn to Cas. "Stop making my Babygirl cry,man. That is what my ankle bracelet meant, Babygirl. I forgot the speech earlier."

She giggles and attacks him by kissing all over his face and he pins her with her arms over her head and teases her with kisses. She mewls at him.

 **June 11th Isis POV**

"Open your legs for me Babygirl. "I spread my legs and Cas enters me slowly. I gasp and whine.

"I broke my hymen with a dildo, Cas. Fuck me harder."

"She is so fucking tight and wet, Ric." He pulls out almost all the way then thrusts back into me.

He stares at me and rubs my clit and I cum. "You are so good, Cas. Oh, hell yes; write your name in this pussy."

I spread my legs wider and he slams into me. He keeps a slow rhythm and I moan and meet his thrusts. He is thick, especially the head of his dick. It feels amazing.

"Mmmm, yes! Please, Casper. You are so big, Ghost." He grunts.

"Do I feel good to you, Ghost?"

"Yes, Babygirl."

"Cum on me, Ghost!"

"Fuck, Babygirl. You are gonna make me bust all up in this pussy. Yes!"

He cums but pulls out and it is all over me.

Ric wipes me down with a washcloth.

His eyes are so dark and his breathing is slightly labored. Wow, Ricky.

"Jefa, how do you feel?" Cas brought me juice and I drank it.

"I feel so good, Ricky. Take me, Ricky. Make me your bitch. Fuck me, Ricky. Make Cas mad and cum in my pussy. I want it rough. Let it all go and give it to me." I am pulling his hair slightly as I talk dirty to him.

" Jefa!" He is rubbing his hard length against my clit.

"Si, Ricardo. Cogerme!" (Fuck me)

He kisses me passionately and drives into me deeply. I scratch his back and scream.

"Si, Rico. Do it harder, Ricky." He takes my hands and we link hands over my head. I arch my back and cum hard.

"Ricky yes!" His hands are everywhere, pinching my nipples and then grabbing my hips tighter as he pumped into me over and over.

"Take it, Jefa. Take it all. Take me. I love you, Baby." He bites my shoulder and I know he is about to cum.

"I love you too." I scream and dig my nails into his back as I cum, squeezing his dick. He cums in me and we lay there panting.

Cas was watching the whole time. I feel so tingly and my body aches in all the places Carlos grabbed me. I guess I like it a little rough. Go me. I am brought out of my musing be Cas making a comment.

"Damn, Babygirl. You made him go crazy." I giggle. I get up and take a shower then put on a yellow nightie and eat my cake.

"This cake is so good, Jefa."

"I cannot believe you are eating cake, Mr. The body is a temple. I will worship at that temple every day, Ricky." He growls at me.

"Jefa, behave yourself." I shudder. He takes off my panties and licks me.

I take the dishes to the kitchen and get us all cranberry juice with crushed ice and grapes. The dogs are asleep.

I get back into bed and drink the juice. "Babygirl, can I use the gym in this place?"

"Yes, Jasper, it's our home right?"

"Our home, love?"

"Yes Carlos. Right Jasper?" He bites my neck and fucks me from the side slowly with a grinding stroke.

"Say it, Babygirl."

"Ca-ca-ca-ca Casper!" He rubs my clit and I cum.

"That's my good girl."

"Stop that, Cas!"

"I thought you wanted me to get you to say my name the right way, Babygirl."

"You two are amazing. I adore you both. Now, let's get one more shower and get to bed. I will make you breakfast in the morning. I want you ready to work and get your security updated and all that. Plus, you still have a few more things to move in and I have to go to Costco."

"I love you, Jefa."

"I love you back, Carlos and I love you Casper." We kiss and get ready for bed. I notice a flower charm on my bracelet and I smile.


	26. Chapter 26, Chapter 26 612-615

**Disclaimer: I do not own JE's characters, I just like to play with them.**

 **Thank you for reading. I appreciate your messages and reviews.**

 **June 12th Teddy POV**

"General Young, you have this package but we do not believe it to be safe." This is the same agent that reported to me last time with my package.

"Wilkes we go through this every time." He stood tall to show I was not intimidating him.

"Sir, it says fragile, do not flip over, I mean it-shake this box and get jacked up." I hold in my smile. She is so funny.

"Wilkes, I have told you and everyone in the secret service that the person is my surrogate daughter. This is just like the birthday thing. She is being funny."

He nods. "Fine, sir. Today there are two boxes, though." How lovely for me.

"Well, one is from my lady friend."

He clears his throat. "Sir, I have three people that helped me to expedite this delivery." Fine, I understand he wants some cake. I stare at him and he stares back.

"Good poker face, Wilkes." He smiles. "I have been practicing."

"I will let you have half of one cake, Wilkes." He chooses Sunshine's red velvet. Dummy! Sunshine's cakes were delicious, but Isis' cakes had that something extra and I was pretty sure it was magic. She never had bad luck unless you counted her shrew of a caregiver. That harpy does not deserve the title of mother.

I have quite the nest egg thanks to my little girl. I met her when she was on one of her missions and I was in town to meet the governor. She walked right up to me and told me not to drink my soda. She was eleven years old.

I asked her why and she told me it was bad for me and pulled me into a corner store. She got me cranberry juice not cocktail and handed me a lottery scratch off ticket. She said she wanted to be friends. I gave her my necklace which had a tracker. I said she was my little Isis. I hit that lottery ticket for $150K.

I tracked her after that and learned all about her. I met her at her little league one day and she told me she was not with her correct parents and could I find them for her. She also wanted training because she wanted to be badass and she was not afraid to fall down and all that. I got her into a summer program and she was trained like a soldier. She learned everything.

She also kept messing with my papers. She sorted them and wrote % on them. She said that was if they would work or not. I would always cancel the ones at less than 90%. I got promoted because my missions always worked. She came back every summer, but started staying with her brother when I found him for her. They spent one month every summer training together.

This is the first summer we are not seeing each other, besides when I forced her to go to girls gone wild. I told her she was too old acting. She came back and told me about the asshat and the ladies she met. I miss her, but I get that she needs to set down roots somewhere.

I need to stop daydreaming.

Isis sent me a lemon cake with lemon filling like pie filling and I know she made it herself. She also sent me vitamins and a case of juice to my house. She sends cakes to my office just to mess with the men. They always thought it was a bomb. Her cakes are so good. She cooks like an old black woman. Then again she was trained by old black women. I love that little girl. She sent me a note that she was in love and I could not have them shipped to over there istan. Them?

She sent a picture inside the flap of the box like we do. She looks great and so does her home. I am glad she got out of that town. It was just like Stepford. My sweetie would take care of that bitch for me. I mailed a letter to Frank to start his extraction plan soon. I miss my little Isis. I look inside the other flap and see a little bag of rose petals. She misses me.

Whoa. While I was reminiscing again, people had gathered.

I looked right at the president and said, "No."

"Come on, Teddy. I love lemon cake." He wheedles.

"Fine, but just you." He smiles and holds out a plate. I gave him a big piece and he skipped away. He came all the way over here for cake. It must have been him to order the procedures when I get a package to give him time to get here. That fool is crazy. I slice the cakes and put them into containers and destroy the boxes. I give some cake to two little kids I see along the way and they smile at me. I love my little girl.

 **June 12th Fifi POV**

"Alex, I have made a decision." He is checking out his paint gun.

"Okay, what, Fi?"

"When we go to Papi, we will get Mami to come take us away. We only need Mami."

He looks up from his gun. "What if we do like Parent Trap?"

"No, I do not want to split up from you." We are outside on the swings. It is so quiet here. Petra, our nanny is in her room again. She is so sad. We sing to her and she thanks us and then she tells us when we can go to another day trip. She is nice and we are not sad, but she is not like a mami.

"I am so glad about Mami. She baked us cookies and cake. I love her, Alex."

"I love her, too." He gets up and looks around the large yard.

"If you want to go to Mami instead of Papi, I will go with you, Fifi." I smile at him.

"I just wish we could stop Petra from buying pink. She cried so hard that time I asked her not to do that please."

He comes to hug me. "Just put up with it for a little while longer. I am sure she was packing. We will leave soon and we can just call Mami and she can sign the adoption papers."

"Okay, Alex."

"We do not even know Papi. What if he is nice, Fi?" I think about it.

"Well, maybe we can meet him and tell him about Mami. Petra said he was in the army, so he knows guns and he has a business. We know it has different offices so we might get to travel to Boston and Atlanta. That is cool."

Alex shakes his head. "We also saw that he was not smiling. I do not want a robot papi."

"Alex, we will see what he is like and make our decision."

"I love our vocabulary cds."

"Me too, Alex."

"Okay, we have a plan and a backup plan. We should also ask Petra to donate all of our clothes. I think we should get new clothes from Mami."

"Yes, Alex. You are correct." He turns to walk away.

"Now, I am going to shoot some squirrels." I laugh.

"Alex, you are so funny. Are you okay with telling time?"

"Yup. We can use that, now."

"Cool. You are my best friend, Fi."

I giggle. "I am your only friend, Alex." He shoots at a squirrel and it runs away.

"Nope. No matter how many more friends we get, you are my best friend." I walk over to him and I hug him.

"Me too, Alex. I love you. You are good at drawing." He shoots another squirrel.

"Thanks, Fi."

I get to my point. "You should learn maps. Then you can draw them better like if we have a mission."

"Great idea Fi!" We hug again and I swing while he stalks the squirrels. He is so silly!

 **June 12th Lula POV**

"Tankie, you ate the rest of the cake while I was gone?"

"Sorry, baby. It was like it was calling me." I laugh.

"You are so silly acting." He hugs me.

"So, what do you have to do today?" I kiss his cheek.

"I need to take some things to the salvation army and all like that."

"I will help you, Lu, then we can go dancing." I laugh.

"Alright. You can help. What about you, don't you have things to do?" He nibbles on my earlobe.

"Nope. I already did them."

"I am moving soon, Tankie." He nods.

"I know, you told me. Where?"

"I am not sure yet, Pierre. Somewhere warm with beaches is all I can think of right now." That was my only clue. I think it is Cali or Florida. She loves the beach.

I am pretty sure she would not drive all the way to freaking California but my girl has money like that and she could have switched to a plane along the way. Whatever, I am going with her.

When I asked Hector where she was, he said that I should not be down in the dumps and then he gave me some orange juice, so I am pretty sure she is in Florida. I miss her, but she did not forget about me. That is why she is my best friend.

 **June 12th Frank POV-at the lodge**

I answer the door to see that nice Miss Sunshine. She is back! Last time she gave us a whole chocolate cake and told us to drink juice. I love this woman. Richie made us watch Boomerang and she looks just like is what we call her, but her name is Miss Maybell.

"Yes?" She shoves some bags into my hands. She is still holding one with a large cake box. Is she giving us a cake again? I smile at her hoping against hope.

She smiles. "Oh, it was the darndest thing! I thought I had to make an angel food cake for my sweetie, but it turns out I needed to bake a red velvet one. So, I don't want it to go to waste."

"Would you and the gentlemen here like to have it? I also have some club sandwiches I made but I put thousand island on them by mistake." I want to kiss her, but I heard her boyfriend is an Army guy or something.

"Sure, we can use this food. Thanks, Ma'am." She hands me another bag.

"Here is some juice and here are some vitamins. Take these kind from now on, you here?" She was so pretty.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good."

"Thank you, Miss Maybell." She smiles. "No problem!" She walks away leaving me with all this food.

I turn into the dining room with it. "Cancel Pino's. We have a homemade lunch with angel food cake. Plus Miss Maybell said we should take these vitamins from now on."

Richie spoke up first. He loved Miss Maybell.

"Sure thing, Frank."

"She always knows the best deals and she was right about that late night fare. She said it didn't make sense to drive ten miles to get a fare. That guy was a mob hit. I would have witnessed a crime." "Calm down, Bert."

"These sandwiches are so good. I think she roasted a turkey especially for these sandwiches."

" Wow. That is someone who loves to cook right there."

"Ern, I am going to the drug store to get these vitamins. Since I don't have to pay for lunch, I have the extra cash anyhow."

Bert looks like he just remembered something. "Oh!"

"Yes Bert?"

"I saw Miss Maybell the other day and she said we should talk to little kids at daycare and such all about fishing, sports, teamwork and all like that. She said we were valuable members of the community and we knew history better than some teachers. She said just take them some mini muffins and juice or something."

"I am doing that tomorrow."

"Me too. It would get me out of the house more."

"Do it, Frank."

"I will, Robbie. This cake is so light and fluffy! I think this icing is homemade. It don't have that artificial aftertaste."

"Wow, I heard she has a man."

"That's too bad. I was all set to find out what jungle fever was all about too." We all laugh and throw napkins at Leo. "You are a mess!"

 **June 12th Punky POV**

I opened my door wearing my robe and take the delivery boxes. I got a slip n slide! Wow. I love that lady. She was at the Costco and we talked about the best greasy substances and I got a case of dawn that I use in the tub and it works great. I also have a box of snickerdoodles. I told her I loved them and I gave her my address if she ever wanted to get greasy.

She smiled and said she would send me something and here it is. She was so special. I took a bath, then I sat down to enjoy my treat. Later, I would use the slip n slide with the slippery soap she sent. Huh. Slippery soap. That might just be the thing I am looking for.

 **June 15th Isis POV home, picnic by the creek**

We had an early dinner by the creek to watch the sunset. It was Carlos' suggestion. I had been so busy this week with my volunteering and my writing. I met the kids at the library again and at a pizza place.

I kind of want to smack their so called nanny. They must be very persuasive or she watches them from a distance. They asked me for a jukebox and I told them, they are not easy to come by but when we could get one I would buy it for them. Fi said her favorite pizza was ground beef and Alex likes barbeque chicken. I just thought they were adorable.

I leaned back into the massage Carlos was giving me. Cas was massaging my feet while Carlos did my shoulders. I had a baking frenzy and I sent cookies and cakes out to my friends. The guys were in sweats and I was in a yellow and white sundress.

"Are you tired, Jefa?"

"No, Ricky."

"Good." He lays me on the blanket and makes love to me slowly and kisses me the whole time. He touches me everywhere. I know it is private with there being so many acres out here, but to me it still feels risqué to me. He bites my neck and I wrap my legs around his back to bring him in deeper. I cannot hold back my moans and screams and I claw his back and ride out another orgasm. Ricky kisses my face. He is holding back his orgasm and we are both sweating.

"I love you, Magdalena."

"I know, Ricky."

He kisses me and murmurs to me. "This is so good. You are so smart and beautiful."

He bites my neck and whispers to me. "Marry me, Jefa."

I open my eyes and look at him. "Ricky?"

Cas gives his opinion. " Say yes, Babygirl. He needs a wife."

"What about you, Cas?" Cas has been watching us like we are his favorite television show.

"I am fine, Babygirl. We are in this together." He strokes my hair.

I hesitate. "I will think about it, Carlos."

He is not taking maybe for an answer. "Say yes, Jefa." He fucks me deeper. "Oh, Ricky!" Man, he is so damned good.

"I love you, Magdalena. Be my wife, Jefa." He spreads my legs wider. "This feels so good, Magdalena. I have always used condoms. Until we made love that is. Cum with me, Jefa! Tell me yes."

I am panting. I have to ask him a question of my own. "Well, how do you feel about kids?"

He smiles and kisses me. "I would love to have children with you, Jefa. Now, answer me, Baby."

"Yes, Ricky!" Whew. That took a lot out of me. Carlos kisses me and lets his orgasm happen finally. He has excellent stamina.

"Good girl." He puts a blue diamond and platinum ring onto my finger next to my promise ring. Wow. I just got my second wind, and I have a very handsome lover just waiting for me. I pounce on Casper and this time I am the aggressor. He does not complain.

After I ride Cas to a great mutual orgasm, we all relax and watch the sky for a few moments. I kiss them both.

"I love you both." I really do.

"We love you, Babygirl. Now let's get back to the house and get some sleep." Sure thing, sexy.

"Okay, Cas." Wow. I am engaged.


	27. Chapter 27, June 16th

**Disclaimer: I do not own JE's characters. I just love playing with them.**

 **A/N: Steph has changed her name to Magdalena and she goes by Isis most of the time. Thank you for your reviews and messages. There is an M rating for a reason.**

 **June 16th Isis POV bedroom early morning**

My phone rings at 0300.

"Mami, it is today."

"Are you nervous, Fifi?"

"No, Mami. Will you come get us if he is mean?"

"Of course. What is his name?"

"It is Ricardo Carlos Manoso." I gasp.

"I know that wizard, mija." (daughter) We have started to practice talking in code. She wants to do an op. She is adorable.

"Verdad, Mami?" (Really, Mommy)

"Yes. I loved the movie twenty seven dresses."

She guesses what I am talking about. "You are a bridesmaid?"

"Nope better." I am smiling. I can keep them!

"Wow, really? You are going to marry him?"

I giggle. "Yes."

She is hyper now. "Alex!" She tells him.

"This is so great, Mami. We will see you tomorrow."

"Your room is ready and so is your clubhouse."

"Wow, Mami. Thank you! We love you."

"I love you, too, mis ninos." (my children)

They hang up.

"Jefa?" I cuddle with Carlos. "Hmmm?"

"Who was that on the phone?"

"Our kids, Carlos."

He opens his eyes a little. "What?"

I stroke his hair. "Shhh, go to sleep, Ricky." He goes back to sleep. I cannot believe he is their Papi. How come he does not know about them? I would find out later today I am sure.

 **June 16th Carlos POV bedroom**

The phone wakes me. It was 0800. Wow I slept in. I kissed Jefa on her shoulder.

"What?, Bob"

"Ranger, there is a delivery for you."

"Uh huh." I ran my fingers through her hair and kissed her face.

"Put it in my office, Bobby." He sounds a little panicked.

"Man, you have to come get this."

"Why?" I want to stay in bed a little longer with my fiancé.

"It is something you have to come and see, man. Please hurry."

"Fine." I hang up and get dressed. I kiss Jefa again and shake Cas to tell him I am leaving. He mumbles and cuddles into my baby. She is so beautiful.

I get to the building and Cal, Lester and Bobby are standing there looking afraid of something in the corner. I see two kids that are like five. They are adorable. The girl looks pissed. They are holding paint guns.

They are wearing dark blue jeans and the boy is wearing a blue tee shirt with mickey mouse on the front. The girl has on a pink tee shirt with Minnie mouse on it. They had little jackets and backpacks on their backs and they were aiming their little guns at the guys. I walk forward slowly with my hands in front of me. I tell them my name and they look at each other. I hope they can tell I am not going to hurt them.

 **June 16th Fifi POV Rangeman lobby**

He looks nice and he is tall. "Is Mami going to be our real Mami, Fi?"

"Si, Alex. Give him the envelope."

"Okay, cover me."

"I got you, Alex." We were whispering.

"We will go with him to Mami's house and we can stay there even if he is mean. She will make him leave."

"I think he is nice, Fifi. He is wearing jeans and a tan dress shirt. He is not acting like a robot."

"Alex, I bet you his car is black."

"Yeah, but he can get a new one."

"He has eyes like us. Is he our Papi?"

"No, he would not have left us or made Petra sad. I hope she is happy now, Fi."

"Me too. She went to Spain. She helped us as much as she could and she said a gypsy lady told her to give us to Papi. I love our bracelets, Alex."

"Mami is so nice to give us things. I wonder if she framed our pictures."

"I bet you she did and put them on her desk. She does not lie."

"Okay, let's go, Alex."

 **June 16th Carlos POV Rangeman lobby**

"Hola, ninos. Soy Ricardo Carlos Manoso."

The boy hands me an envelope out of his backpack. I read about a girl named Petra who grew up in our old neighborhood. She knows I am a good guy and she got raped. She was moving away and wanted me to take the kids and adopt them. She left all the information in a large folder. She included pictures of them from birth to now. Jefa will like that.

Petra says in her letter that she cannot raise them anymore because it just reminds her of how they came to be. She says she has tried to take care of them and keep them happy. She wrote that no one knew what happened to her after she got raped so no one knows they are her kids. She moved to a remote town and told everyone that she babysat for me and I was on a mission.

She told the kids that they would meet their Papi, Ricardo Carlos Manoso which was me and that if they practiced their guns, I would like that. She said I would get them a Mami and she told them she was the nanny.

I opened the folder and read all the papers. I turned to Lester.

"Did you read this?"

"Nope, he would not let me get close. They only said to call you to come and get them."

I look at the girl. "Que es el problema, mija?" ( What is the problem, my daughter)

No me gusto rosa, Papi. (I do not like pink, Daddy) She sulks. The boy hugs her.

Es de acuerdo, Fifi. (It's okay)

A guy came in and said he was delivering two car seats to Ricardo Carlos Manoso. I looked at the invoice. The return address was a vacant lot across the street. I signed for the delivery and unpacked the car seats. We scanned them and they had no trackers or spyware.

I picked up their car seats and told them to follow me. They followed but they kept their paint guns trained on the guys.

"Let's go to the mall and get you some new clothes, Fifi." She smiles. They are so sweet and badass.

"Okay, Papi." She smiles at me. She has the same complexion as me and her eyes are honey brown like mine. I know I did not rape anyone. That leaves relatives of mine. I remember Petra. I sigh inwardly. They were likely my little niece and nephew, but I would follow through and adopt them.

I decide to start with small talk. "Come se llama?" (What is your name?)

"Soy Sofia Mariela Manoso." (I am)

"Soy Rafael Alejandro Manoso, Papi."(I am)

We shopped and they got a lot of cargo shorts and pants and I talk Fifi into some skorts also. Fifi refused dresses and she liked green and purple and blue. Alex asked for another gun and they both asked for sneakers. I got them sneakers and they said gracias. I took them home and let them into the house while I carried everything inside.

 **Alex POV June 16th in the car**

Wow, he took us shopping. We told him no pink, no dresses and no clothes with our names. He nodded. We got a juice and got some outfits and boots and sneakers. Fi said sandals were not safe. He laughed and got us sunglasses and hats and we changed clothes.

He really did seem nice and he carried us too. We are still holding hands.

"We are finally here. Mami has a huge house with more houses in the back! This is a great place, Fi."

She smiles and nods. "I know, Alex. Let's just follow the food smells. There she is! She is talking on the phone."

"Wait until she hangs up." She hangs up after laughing. "I will get her attention." I pull her dress and she turns around and smiles at us.

 **June 16th Freda POV**

"Jamie, stop sitting in the kitchen and go do something." My grandson is in the way right now. He is 18 years old. He should be outside or with his little homies or something instead of following me around the kitchen like my shadow.

"Nope. I can help you, Gran."

"Boy, cooking is like my therapy. Go read a book or something. Why won't you go outside?"

"Nikeya is looking for me and she does not have to work at the check cashing place until eleven, so I am waiting until then to leave out." I sigh. He is still afraid of this girl from our neighborhood that has a crush on him. He does not like her back.

"Just tell her straight up. She is older than you by like three or four years."

He shakes his head. "That saved me before, but now I am eighteen and she said I am legal. She counted the days, Gran." He looks like he will hyperventilate.

"Calm down."

I look out back. "You could do the yard."

"Sold." He ran out there and did the yard like a happy field nigga. I shake my head.

The phone rings and I answer it. "Yes?"

"So, you were married right?"

"Yup, until he passed. That is why we do not eat pork and all that. He had a heart attack."

She sighs. "I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. Why are you asking me about being married, Pisces?" I had to sit down.

She sounds all chipper. "I just wondered if you took off your engagement and promise rings when you cooked because I don't want to take off mine."

"What!" Jamie came running inside and I was already calling Feely on the three way.

"Hello?"

"Tell her little girl!" She tells Feely and I wave Jamie back outside.

"So you say he gave you the promise ring before you gave up the cookie?"

"Yup and it is an eternity band in platinum and diamonds. The actual engagement ring is platinum and gold with a blue diamond and it is 4 carats."

"Wow. You must be the bomb. Did you do the move?"

"Shhh. Do not tell her that for a while, Freda."

"Okay, Feely. So where is he now and what about the other one?"

"Well, he left to get the kids and the other one is still asleep."

"What kids? I told you about the twins that I met a couple of months ago, Miss Feely."

"Oh, so you did."

"It turns out he is adopting them and so am I! I get to keep them without stealing them."

"You are so silly. We will make them a quilt or something."

"How do you feel?"

"I feel great, Miss Freda and I will still work and do my projects."

"That is good. If you need advice you call us. We are not babysitting."

"Nope, we don't speak Mexican, Pisces."

"Miss Feely you all speak Spanish and Italian."

"Those recipes are the bomb, girl." She laughs.

"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you my news."

"Congratulations, our trunk arrived right on time then."

"Yes. It was all so beautiful. I cried."

"We loved your gifts too. We had a ball. Girl, Brian McKnight had Fanny up on stage." We laugh.

"It was so fun and you are so nice to us."

"You ladies are my family. Don't tell the boys I am Isis."

"That is why we call you Pisces. They are too slow to work it out."

"Okay, I am doing breakfast and waiting for the kids to get here. They are five going on six."

"That is good, baby. Take care and remember to drink plenty of fluids."

"Miss Freda!" I laugh and she hangs up.

"Tell all the ladies, Feely."

"I will. We found out before that little Taye. He will be so sad. I will bake him a little pie."

"Thanks, Freda." She hangs up.

I look out and now Jeffie is over here sweating along with Jamie. I pour them some lemonade and take it to them. They do stick together.

 **Isis POV June 16th Kitchen**

I was in the kitchen dancing to got to give it up by marvin gaye after telling the ladies about my engagement when I felt my green sundress being pulled. I turned to see two pair of honey brown eyes.

"Hola, Mami!"

"Hello, babies." We hug and I kiss them.

"Are you hungry?" They nodded at me. I cannot believe they are finally here.

I set them at the breakfast bar and gave them both some oatmeal and bananas and peaches. I sat between them and talked to them. I got cups with straws and gave them juice. The dogs came in and loved the kids.

Carlos came into the room and smiled. He handed me the folder and I read it. I saw their pictures which was great. I could make another album. I looked at Carlos. He was looking at me questioningly and I smiled and nodded. He looked relieved and sat down to eat oatmeal with us.

Cas stands there staring at us. "Just how long was I asleep, man?"

I laughed. "Hello, Casper. This is Fifi and Alex."

"Hola, Casper. Como the Ghost?" (Like)

"Si, Fifi. They call me Ghost." She smiles.

Carlos questions them. "Where did you live, Fifi?"

"In the place, near the woods with no people, we stayed there and there was a horse. Petra said shoot the guns, and we can go to Papi."

"Can you write? Si and we can read. We had to listen to books at night."

"When is your birthday?"

"We will be six on August 2nd, Papi."

"Do you want to stay with me and Maggie and Ghost?" They looked at each other.

"Si, Papi."

"Okay, won't you miss Petra?"

They both shake their heads.

"She is so sad so much. She is happy to go away now. She was nice but not a Mami."

I take over, since no one likes to be interrogated. I give Carlos a look and he nods.

"Are you finished eating babies?" I stroke their hair.

"Si, Mami." They wipe their mouths with the napkins I gave them.

"Okay, let's go watch a movie then we can go play with Padfoot and Moony. I will show you around. Wait until you see your room!"

They kiss me and take my hands.

"Let's look at a website to get you guys another car and some vests."

"Yeah! Bye, Papi, bye Ghost!" I leave with the dogs running behind me.

 **June 16th Carlos POV**

"This is crazy, man." Cas just looks from me to the food on the table. He fixes a plate for himself.

"I know but they keep calling me Papi and they are so cute. We need bedroom furniture for them." Cas shakes his head and gets a bowl of oatmeal.

"She has that. She already did their room. Haven't you looked around this place, Los?"

"No. I always stay close to her."

"She is probably getting them more cars. She has some in their little garage."

"Really?" "Yes. They have a clubhouse already. They are cute, man. I guess this is who calls her in the middle of the night all the time."

"Yup. They call her Mami, too. Last night I asked her who was on the phone and she said our kids."

"I wonder when she met them."

"Let's just roll with it, Cas. They need us and the alternative is they go to foster care and get split up. They can shoot those paint guns and they were aware of their surroundings. They stick together and Fifi hates pink."

"Their hair is the bomb." They had chocolate brown hair with blonde highlights that were natural and Fi's was curly and long. Fifi had hers loose. Alex had his layered and it reached his collar.

The phone rang. "Hello, Bobby."

"Ranger, what did you do with those kids? They just walked into the building with their little backpacks on and said please call our Papi. We said who is your Papi and they said Ricardo Carlos Manoso. We looked on the tapes and they walked down the street by themselves, man!"

"When we tried to get close, they pulled their little guns and said they would scream if we touched them. They backed up against the wall so no one could get them that way and said call our Papi to get us. So we eventually called you."

I smile at his story. "Bobby, calm down. I have the kids and they are fine. Fifi was just irked that she was in pink. She hates pink."

"Are you saying that they are yours?"

"I am adopting them so yes, Bobby."

"Really? They were so mean."

"How?"

"They stood there with their little blank faces. I asked the boy what his name was and he asked why I want to know. I asked how old they were and the girl said would we please call her Papi so she could change her clothes and stop asking questions."

"I said my name is Bobby and she said that is nice, please call her Papi or she was going to go outside and scream that we took them from their Papi. Lester tried to sneak up on them and the girl said bedtime was at nine o'clock. The boy turned and shot Lester in the face with a watergun and said stop playing and call Papi or else. Cal said or else what and they both started crying and running around the lobby towards the door. We begged them to stop and made the call. They stopped and sat in the corner until you came."

I laughed. "They are awesome."

"They like you?"

"Yes, Bobby."

"How are you going to explain them to your girlfriend?"

"How are you going to explain them to your girlfriend?"

"She is my fiancé and they like her."

"What? You are going to let her take care of kids? She left her car running and has meltdowns about perfume and shoes and cinabons."

"You have been watching the video huh?"

"Yes, man. She is cute."

"Stop lusting after my baby. I mean it, Brown."

"Fine." I can hear his resentment over the phone.

"She is Isis and she was messing with Snake and Lox on purpose."

"Wow, she is the bomb."

"She is good with them and they will be fine. Do not tell my life story to people, either, Brown."

"Yes, Ranger."

I joined my baby in the living room with the kids. They were playing twister and Alex was winning.

" Come on, Ghost, spin it." On the next one, Jefa fell over which made the kids giggle. Fifi came to me.

"Papi, we have made a list of things we need."

"Okay, Fi."

"We found some safety jackets that Mami ordered. They are better than the vests. We need security chains. Mami ordered us cars and we can use the pool house as a club house. Will you do stuff with us every Saturday? We want to have Chinese for lunch and can we go to the apple orchard farm to pick apples and to see the animals there?" She is adorable and all take charge with me.

I bend down and pick her up. "Yes to everything, Fifi. Let's order your jackets now and then we can go to have lunch after we stop at the jewelers to get your chains."

"Okay, Papi. We played Twister to see who had to tell you the list."

I sit down and pick up Alex, too. "Fifi and Alex, I know you do not know much about me, but you do not have to be afraid of me."

Fifi just nods. "We know Papi. Mami loves us and she would not let anyone hurt us. Plus she is marrying you and she smiles at you and she kisses you, so you cannot be a bad person. Finally, Mami said she would show us how to get revenge if people made us mad without getting caught. She said she did a Magoo on some bad guy named Morelli. She said he will be blue and with no hair and itchy!" She giggles.

"Jefa?"

"Si, Ricardo?"

"How did you meet the kids?"

"They knocked me over at the farm and asked me to be their Mami so they could stay there. They had been dropped off without supervision."

"We are never doing that, babies."

"We know, Mami."

I hug them. "I agree, children. We will take care of you and one of us or if needed, a trusted guard will be with you."

"Ok, Papi, but not someone like a robot or that does not blend in or want to have fun. Can we have the youngest guy?"

"But that is Emmett."

"Can we meet Emmett tomorrow at the park, Papi?" I look at Jefa and she nods.

"Okay, babies."

"Cool. Our password for tomorrow is Slytherin. We will text it to him."

"I like your plan, Fifi."

"She is good at plans, Papi. She picked Mami. I thought we should pick a man, but she was right. Mami is the best and she always comes if we call her. We love Mami."

"I love her too, y'all."

"We know, Ghost."

"Papi can we get a manny, though?"

"What is that?"

"It is a nanny that is a guy."

"Why? So Emmett or whoever can still work for you. We do not want a lady that would try to kiss you or Ghost. We would shoot her and make her blue, Papi."

"Mami said we will get trust funds like harry potter, so we want to hire a manny to be loyal to us. Plus they could live here and if we get friends, they can drive us around so Mami does not get too tired doing her work and stuff. She cooks a lot."

Wow, she is so smart.

"If the person passes security, I will agree."

"Okay but for now, we will meet Emmett. Thank you for listening to my idea, Papi."

"No problem, mija." We hug.

"Jefa, how will you know the Magoo worked?"

"I have a contact there, Ricky and he will call me back." Her phone rang ten minutes later and she answered on speaker."

"Oh my God, Sweetheart. That magoo was so funny!"

"He came to work with a hat on and when he took it off, we howled. He was light blue and bald. He had no eyebrows and he did not stop scratching. Plus it has not totally stopped. He just got a delivery of balloons and flowers from Steve and Lance from the Blue Oyster bar saying they had the best night ever and they missed him. We asked if that was why he was blue!" I snorted.

"Then the health department released a new memo about people itching all over and to report their sex partners. Everyone thinks he is gay and has some weird disease. Oh man, I miss you and you are hilarious. Thank you for my cookout supplies and the twister and monopoly games and beef jerky. I miss you but I know you are somewhere safe. I love you, Sweetie."

"I love you too, Eddie." She hung up. I kissed her and told her she was devious and beautiful and that I loved her.

"Come on kids, let's hit the stores." "Okay, Papi!" I have my badass little kids. I am ver happy.

 **June 16th Cas POV**

I smiled as I watched Babygirl and the kids play. They loved her and she loved them too.

"Ghost, come and play with us."

"Okay, Alex." I chased them and tickled them. Fifi hugged me and said I was nice. They decided to take home apples, corn, tomatoes, sweet potatoes, cherries and pomegranates. We also got cider.

I asked Babygirl what she was going to do with all that stuff and she said she was going to make pies, pasta sauce and juice. I nodded and helped carry everything into the house. Since she was in the kitchen and Carlos was up in their room, I sat down and watched Clue with the kids.

 **June 16th Isis POV**

I turned on new edition and I put the cider into the pantry and some into the refrigerator. I put the cherries and the pomegranates into the juicer and ended up with two quarts of juice. I cleaned up the mess and put the concentrated juice into the freezer in smaller containers.

I made pasta sauce and put it into sealed jars into the pantry. I started the pie filing for the sweet potato pies and the apple pies, then put it into the refrigerator to make them over the next few days. I baked the promised cakes and muffins and sent them to the guys.

In bed that night, I told the guys more about the kids and they held me close.

"You are so sweet to look out for them."

"I fell in love as soon as I saw them, Cas."

"Mami!" We had set up the baby monitor and told the kids they could yell for us or call us on the phone in the night.

"I will be back." I went to their room. They stopped their stopwatch.

"That was ten seconds, Mami." I hold in my laugh.

"What is up, sweeties?"

"Can we talk about the emperor's new clothes?" We talk about how hard it is to tell your friend the truth even if they will not like it and how it was bad to make fun of someone or to take money and not do a job, that was fraud and the emperor should have sued them. They kissed me and I tucked them into bed.

Back in my room, the guys were laughing.

"What?"

"That is how you do bedtime stories, Babygirl?" I get offended a little bit.

"Yes. Why should they believe that fake crap? Don't get me started on Rapunzel! Let down your hair. What a crock. Would you love me if I needed you to rescue me all the damned time? She should have offed that bitch and strangled her with her hair. She could have left that tower."

"I am not telling my kids stories on how to be helpless."

"Baby, we agree with you. You are beautiful and wonderful. You furnished this house and the guesthouses by yourself. You could have called us but you did not. You were working and I had delivery people." Oh, well that's good then.

"So, are you doing my security, Mr. Manoso?"

"Hell yes, Jefa."

I stroke him. "Mmmm, you look ready to make love to me."

"I am, Baby." He and Cas do me for the rest of the night _._


	28. Chapter 28, June 17th

**Disclaimer: I do not own JE's characters. I just like to play with them sometimes.**

 **A/N: I appreciate your comments and reviews. Stephanie is Isis in my story because she changed her name.**

 **June 17th Isis POV**

In the morning, I dress in navy blue cargo shorts and matching undies with a white tee shirt that says 'work it' in blue writing and I put my hair into a pony tail and I put on my sparkly navy blue heels.

I dress the kids in a tan skort for Fi and a red and white tee with a red hairband and red chucks. I dress Alex in tan cargo shorts and a white tee with the batman symbol on it in black. He wears a tan ball cap and black chucks.

I let them dance with me in the kitchen while I make pancakes. The guys come down and they promise not to let anyone know they live here while the security is being handled. I insist on fobs for me and the kids and Carlos says he will add it to our security chains. We nod in agreement and I kiss them, and we head to the park with a packed basket, some balls, a blanket and the puppies as we put on our denim Kevlar jackets.

At the park, we stake out an area and play Frisbee and ball with the dogs. A guy jogs up to us and the kids pretend not to notice him and they each pick up a puppy.

"Hello, there, ma'am."

I nod at him. "Hello."

He sidles up to me all smarmy. "You sure are pretty."

I pretend to read my book. "Uh huh."

He does not take a hint. "So are you single?" How could he miss the rings on my finger?

"No, I am not, single."

"Why don't you let me have your number and when you are done babysitting, you can call me.

My name is Winston." As if!

"No thank you, Winston." He leans close to me.

"Be nice, honey. We could have a lot of fun together." I stand up and put some distance between me and Mr. Pushy.

"Back off, Winston. I am not interested." He reaches for my arm then he falls down.

Fifi puts her tranq gun away into her little thigh holster and goes back to playing with the puppies like nothing happened. I love that little girl. I smile at her and we all pretend not to see the guy on the ground. I wonder where our Rangeman guard is.

 **June 17** **th** **Lizzie POV**

"Uncle Day, can we go to the zoo tomorrow?"

"Sure, Jax." My name is Jacqueline Elizabeth, but I prefer Lizzie. My uncle knows this, but still calls me Jax.

"Why are we meeting cousin Kent at this Chuck E Cheese? You know I do not trust people in costumes."

"I know Jax, but he is on duty and he is coming for lunch. We can have dinner with him later."

"Do you think I will meet any friends?" It is hard making friends when your uncle is former air force and teaches you to get out of handcuffs instead of having tea parties. Not that I like tea parties. Those little girls spend all that time drinking fake tea. I do not get it. They can't even make up good stories for what our dolls would be doing. Well, their dolls. My dolls are in the witness protection program. I actually do not like playing house and all that. I am six and a half and I do not want to practice being a mommy. He finally puts down his pizza and answers me.

"Maybe, Lizzie, but they have to pass security first."

"I know that's right. Here he comes."

"Hello, Ja-Ahem."

"Do not yell my name, Kenny."

"It's Kent, Lizzie."

I smile at him. "I know, but now we both know what not to say." He just stares at me. I guess he is not used to a little kid being assertive. I loved learning new words.

I decide to get this meeting started. "It is good to see you, Cousin Kent. You missed my birthday and I want a gun and a wolf cub."

"I am not getting you a gun." He is a cop. Why is he acting like this.

"It can be a paint gun, Kent, sheesh. Why are you afraid?"

"I am not afraid."

"Yes you are! Is it the Chuck E?"

"No, actually, I need to make a confidential informant. Who should I pick?"

Uncle Day takes this one. "Who did the ladies tell you to pick?"

"They said to pick their Spanish Cutie."

"Well there you go. They are smart. So pick him."

"It's just that his partner scares me. He just pops out of nowhere."

I shake my head. "If homie is that good at stealth, do it, Kent. Now about my wolf cub." They as expected offer me other things and I choose the good ones. They think they are smart but I am the bomb. I just needed a crew.

 **June 17th Isis POV**

Our Rangeman guard comes running over. "Are you alright, Princess?"

I look up into the face of our Rangeman guard. He is adorable. He looks like the black guy on Clueless.

"I am fine, Emmett."

He smiles a little. "I know you are armed and I can see the kids are too. That is so awesome. Oh, right, Slytherin." He looks at the kids. Alex puts his gun away. I laugh.

Emmett is dressed in dark blue jeans and a white tee shirt with a North Carolina sweatshirt over it and boots.

"Sit down, Emmett." He motions to the guy on the ground.

"What about, this creep?"

I wave him off. "He will be alright when he wakes up." I touch Winston's forehead.

"Okay. So, is it alright that I called you Princess? Ranger said to treat you like a princess but like a badass princess." I feel pleasure that he thinks of me like that.

"It is fine. This is Fifi and Alex. They are obviously armed. We like you, Emmett. This is Padfoot and Moony."

"I love Harry Potter!" He beams a smile at the kids, and he has a picnic with us.

Winston wakes up and looks around and leaves like he does not see us.

I make conversation with Emmett. "So, when is your shift over, Emmett?"

"Oh, when you go back home, Princess. Also, I am not to tell anyone about you all. I can do that. These cookies are so good. Snake was bragging on his cookies, but I did not want to get hurt just to get some." He is so sweet.

"When is your birthday?"

"It's today, Princess." Wow. Who works on their birthday if they can help it?

"What!" We pack up.

"Emmett, sweetie, follow us home, okay?" He nods.

"Okay, Princess."

"First we are stopping to get you a present." He shakes his head and motions to me like he is shooing me away.

"No! Don't make a fuss."

"Yes. Follow me." We go to toys r us and get Emmett an xbox with games and all that and he blushes that he always wanted it but would not get it for himself.

"Now the guys will play with you." We got all the accessories and call of duty was one of the games.

I insist we get his mother a card and we could send her a cake too as a thank you for being there for him and some flowers. Emmett hugged me and we picked nice flowers and a fruit bouquet as well.

We dragged him into the house and I told the kids to use the bathroom and to take a nap.

Emmett told me he loved red velvet cake, so I made three. One for him and one for the house and one for his mother, Miss Bernadette Moore. I boxed it up for him to take home and then I boxed up the second box for shipping. I made him write down the address and I left him there to take the card and the cake to be shipped. The flowers and fruit would be from UPS through the website.

When I got back, I fixed shrimp and tilapia with corn, carrots, mashed potatoes and biscuits for dinner. I loved my bay windows and my skylights in the kitchen. It felt like Hogwarts a little bit. I also adored the ventilation system. Basically, it stopped the whole house from smelling like whatever I was cooking. I learned that from Ezekial. He was the bomb.

"Sit down, Emmett."

He looks like he is intimidated. "What?"

"You are staying for dinner, sweetie, then you can leave."

"But Ranger and Ghost will be here. They told me they live here."

I smile at him. "I know, sweetie." Dinner went fine and Emmett promised to give me all the birthdays of the men and their mother's or grandmother's names on the down low. He took his cake and said he would be on call for the kids whenever. I hugged him and he left. He is a sweetie pie.

Carlos was intrigued by our day. "I heard Fifi shot someone, Jefa."

"Yes. She is good at targets. I am sure Alex just let her go first."

"I did, Mami! I get the next creep."

Carlos hugs them. "I love you two!" "Thanks, Papi. We love you too."

We watched Ocean's 13 and I put them to bed and we talked about strategies and what we could have done differently. The kids said I should be their nanny next time we went out and I agreed that we would try that sometimes. I told them we needed codenames, so we would be Chessie, Mari and Raphy. They hugged me and thanked me for using their idea. They had Emmett's number and they phoned him to confirm they would call him Devan which was his middle name. I kissed them and went to bed.

In bed, I massage Carlos and he moans in pleasure. "Baby, yes, that feels so amazing."

"Why did my big strong fiancé get so tense today?" Cas spills the beans. "Babygirl, I can tell you. He was busy making Lester, Bobby and Rodriguez do the system to his specifications. He did some of the work as well."

I bend over and kissed his ear. "Ricky baby. I love you so much. You were taking care of me huh?"

"Si, Jefa."

"Hey, I helped Babygirl. I set up the cameras."

"Cameras?" I sit up and stare at both of them. "Oh, Babygirl, they are only for outside." I look at them and Carlos flinches. Yeah right. I decide to leave it alone for now.

"Fine, Casper." I kiss down Carlos' back and down his legs. I make him turn over and I kiss up his legs and deep throat him. "Oh, Jefa yes!" He grabs my head and fucks my mouth.

Cas takes me doggie style and I scream in orgasm around Carlos' dick and he cums down my throat. Cas cums on my back and we take showers and put on pajamas.

"Baby, what are you and the kids doing tomorrow?"

"We are going to the zoo, Ricky. They will be fine and Emmett is coming."

"Did you really bake him his own cake?"

"Yes, Cas , I did. I also baked a cake for his mother in Atlanta."

"You are so sweet, Babygirl." He cuddles me as the big spoon and kisses my shoulder and neck. Carlos kisses my lips gently. "Goodnight, Baby."

"Goodnight, my loves." This is the life. Fun with the kids and great sex with the men I love. I forgot to call Lula. She is going to smack me when she sees me.


	29. Chapter 29, June 18th

**Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize belong to JE. I just like playing with them.**

 **A/N: Thank you for your feedback and personal messages. I hope you find the story funny like I do. Thanks for reading and mind the rating is for language and some situations.**

 **June 18th Lula POV early am**

The phone wakes me up and I answer with my eyes still closed. "What?"

"The cookie crumbled." She had sex?

"Damn, really?"

"Yes, with both of them. I am also promised and engaged." Her vajayjay is gonna fall out. But to each her own.

"Wow. That is the bomb. I am happy for you and I am still moving in no matter what."

"Definitely, Lu."

"Okay. Girl you need to make sure you do your yoga and drink plenty of fluids." I am serious.

She has even more news for me. "I am adopting Hansel and Gretel." Wow. I am an Auntie.

I decide to ask just in case. "Anymore great news?" She laughs. "Kegels work." I laugh.

"I am happy for you. I will see you as soon as I get the package."

"Okay, girl. I love you."

"I love you, too, Mags." I hang up.

Dayum. She got two kids and two men. Wow. Since I was up, I gave Tankie a nice blow job and he spent the rest of the morning until the sun came up thanking the hell out of me. I need to drink some fluids myself. Wow.

 **June 18th Isis POV**

We dressed in ripped low rise jeans the next day. I had gotten them name belts. Fifi's said Diva and Alex's said Playa and mine said Princess. Emmett was with us as our driver. We called him Christian, his second middle name.

"So, Christian, what is your favorite animal?" I had Fifi's hand and he had Alex's.

"I am partial to the large cats." We nodded. We were all wearing Raybans sunglasses.

Fifi started acting like a brat. We were practicing public tantrums as a distraction. Who said only a sexy woman was an attention getter?

"Come on Chessie, I want to see the snakes." Alex turned to her. "You cannot talk to snakes, Mari."

She shoved him a little. " How would you know, Raphy? Are you a snake?"

He shoved her back. "You are always like this when you do not go to bed on time."

"Shut up, you snitch!" She shoves him harder.

"Bedtime is 8 o'clock!" I look in that direction and see a man pulling a little girl away. Alex shoots him with perfect accuracy with his tranq dart gun, and they talk to the little girl. I tell Emmett to go get the guy taken away.

Fifi and Alex wave at the little girl. "So, what is your name?"

"I am Lizzie and I almost had that creep."

"Oh, do you have a gun?"

"No, but I have a knife and a phone. I can call for help."

Alex hands her his tranq gun. "Here take this tranq gun. It is what I used on the guy."

"Thanks!"

"You looked like you needed help."

"I know. It was to get him to target me and not another poor little girl."

"How old are you, Lizzie?"

"I am 6 and a half." Her phone rings. "Yes? You can come out uncle Damian. Yes the boggart worked." She is so funny saying her fake abduction worked.

He approaches. "Hello, I am Damian Socrates Taylor and I am Lizzie's uncle. We live in Orlando but we were here to visit my cousin." I notice the kids look disappointed.

"Oh, you are not from here, Lizzie?"

"No, but take my number, Alex. You are a good shot."

"We will be at Disney at Christmas. We want you to come. We will pay for your tickets and you can stay with us, Lizzie."

"Wow, really?" Fifi smiles at her. "Yup. We have trust funds like harry potter and Mami said we can go to Disney then."

"We may have more friends by then, but you are our first friend."

"Thanks, Alex and Fifi. I will not be jealous like a Weasley though."

"We know. You are awesome already."

Lizzie sighs. "It is hard being friends with those Barbie and tea party friends."

The kids nod at her. "That sounds rough."

"That is why I love Uncle Damian. He was in the Air Force, but he got out when my parents were in an accident."

"What is your last name?"

"It is Taylor."

They hug, then look around. Lizzie asks. "What happened to the creep?"

"Our friend Emmett took him away." Fifi explains. Lizzie looked like Ashley from the fresh prince but with light brown hair and a lighter complexion. She had grey eyes. Her Uncle looked like Chris Brown but with grey eyes and a little darker.

"Here, take this jacket, Lizzie."

"Thanks, Fifi!"

"It will protect you. If you give Mami your address, she will send one to your Uncle. He should have some jackets like this. You already lost your Mom and Dad." We watch them hug again. "Thanks, Fi."

"Who is the lady?"

"That is our Mami, Mr. Taylor."

"She is very beautiful."

"Uncle Damian, she is engaged."

"What?" He looks at me perplexed.

"Don't you see her bling?"

"Wow. Whoever he is, he is a lucky man."

I take the compliment. "Thank you, Damian. Travel safe, Lizzie and call us. Damian, if you ever do move to this town, call us and we can get you a job. Lizzie you just call us and say pixie."

We hug. "Give me back my wallet, Lizzie." She grins mischieviously. "Sorry, Chessie. I have to practice." Fifi beams a smile at her. "I like you!"

Lizzie waves. "I will see you on facebook. Bye!"

"They are nice."

"Si, she is the bomb, Mami. We will call her."

We went to see the rest of the animals and I carried a sleepy Fi into the house and Emmett carried Alex.

"Emmett, you can hang by the pool. I am just getting more deliveries for the man cave today."

"Man cave?"

"Yes, I am making an arcade and game room in the basement near the sauna and media room."

"You are so special, Princess."

"It is a surprise, Emmett."

"I get it. I packed my trunks in case they wanted a waterpark."

I laugh and watch him walk away. "See you at dinner, Emmett."

 **June 18th Emmett POV at the house**

I was chillin at the pool and reading a book called 50 shades of grey and wow. Princess likes it a little risqué. My phone rings and I answer.

"Yo."

"Little boy I have told you a million and one times not to answer the phone like that." My mother is so funny.

"Mama, I have to because this is my work number."

"Well, I called you in your little jail cell and there was no answer."

"Mama, it is an apartment." Here she goes again about me living at Rangeman.

"That little boxy place is not good for you. It is at a robotics building, Emmett."

"It is a security company, Mama." She is not giving up.

"You need space and trees and a dog, Emmett."

"Yes, Mama. I am saving for a place. Be patient with me."

"Okay, but you let me know when you get a place."

"I will, Mama, though I am partial to the beach."

"That sounds good, Baby. How was your birthday?"

I smile remembering. "It was nice, I chilled with the kids and Isis and we were at the park, then she made me a cake and I got an Xbox and some games. It was special, and I sent you the care package."

"Isis, huh? Is she white?" And she's back to nagging mode.

"She is Italian and she is not prejudiced or anything. She is engaged to my boss and her kids are great!"

"Yes, yes. I am sure you enjoy being her house nigga."

"Mama, it is not like that. The kids want a manny."

"A what now?"

"They want a male nanny so they do not have to shoot some woman that tries to touch their daddy." She laughs.

"They sound like my kind of kids."

"I am guarding them until they hire a guy. I am chillin by the pool right now. They are having a nap."

"That's nice. Make her feed you dinner."

"She already said I am invited, Mama."

"Good. Does she wear little high heels with her perfect self?"

"Yes, they are very high." They are so sexy, but I pretend not to notice.

"I cannot believe this! You are making friends with the enemy!"

What is she going on about now?

"Huh?"

"I called because I cannot believe you let some heifer send me a cake that was so good, it made me want to slap my own mother!"

"Mama" She interrupts me. "—and the nerve of that gyp sending me a fruit basket with a note saying I raised you right! She is trying to butter me on up!"

"Mama" She interrupts me again. "—put her on the phone this instant!"

"Yes, Mama." I went to find Isis and handed her the phone and watched and waited to be fired. This is a good gig for like once a week and all. She shoos me away and gestures to the pool. Fine with me. I take off my tee shirt and sneakers and weapons and get in the pool to do a few laps. This is such a good gig.

 **June 18th Isis POV**

"Hello?"

"Is he gone, Girl?"

"Yes, Miss Bernadette."

"Girl this cake is the bomb. I told my boy to get him a nice place to live and he wants the beach. When you called me yesterday, I was at the corner store and I bought a lotto ticket, Little Isoceles and I hit for $10M. I am fit to be tied and I don't know what to do. I have all the shades down and I am on a burner phone in the basement." She said all of this in close to a whisper.

"Miss Bernadette, I want you to call Sawyer. He is a lawyer and he is good with making your money grow and he can find you tax shelters so you will keep most of it. He can claim the money for you so people will not be after you."

"Oh that is great! So, I want to move to the Hills. There are nice ranch homes up in there and me and my homie Kaye will be chillin and I need a good car for both of us and I want to help little kids, but I mostly want you to find me a nice home for my baby." At least she has stopped whispering.

"It was so thoughtful of him to give me a gift on his birthday."

Miss Bernadette, I am emailing Sawyer everything you are telling me. Now, all you need to do is write a long letter about all you want to do, then get some index cards and sign your name on like 15 of them and put that and the ticket into the envelope with a new fake name for you and your homie Kaye. Do some signatures with the fake names, too. First, though get a p.o. Box. Okay?"

"Yes, Isoceles, I can do all that." Wow, what a nickname. She is so funny. I go back to giving her advice.

"He will send you a prepaid debit card with like a $5,000 limit. Once you finish using it up, cut it up and email him and he will do it again. He can invest in stuff too. When you move, say you are moving to house sit for a cousin and then you only tell people you trust about having any money."

"Cool. I wrote all that down. Let my boy a dog, too little girl."

"Yes, I will help him."

"He needs a girlfriend too while you are at it, but not yet. Let him build his confidence. Hopefully I will be in town in like three weeks. If you are around we can get crabs. Now, give me that cake recipe and I will get off the phone."

I am not giving in to her demands. "Now Miss Bernadette, you are rich now, you can buy your own cakes and not slave away in a hot kitchen at your age."

"I will smack you! Fine, I will give you my dumplings recipe."

"I will mail it to you tomorrow, Miss Bernadette. You will have to sign for it." She sucks her teeth.

"You think you are the bomb, don't you. I heard you have some real bling, a ring, a necklace, a bracelet, and ankle bracelet. Girly did you do the move?"

Here it is mentioned again. "What move?"

"Ha! I ain't telling you." She cackles on the phone. I decide to up the ante.

Miss Bernadette, I have a drink that will make you like new down there, and if you give it to a man you care about he will grow. It works overnight."

She stops laughing at me. "I won't have kids will I?"

"No, but just get the shots."

"I can do that. Wow. I don't even care if you are lying. Send me four. One for Kaye and one for our men and one for me."

"I will do that." Now I could find out what this move was.

"Emmett is my baby boy. His big sister, Evie never calls me. She lives over in Italy like she is the queen of Sheba. She only sends me cards at Christmas and all that and called me country. She left after high school. I was as good as I could be to her, Isoceles. I taught her everything I know and encouraged her to get scholarships."

"I am sure you did, Miss Bernadette. Now, do you cook with lard?"

"No, you wire headed gyp. Now you need to send me some cookies because I am distraught. Yes, Miss Bernadette." Come on, tell me the move I say in my head.

"Do not worry about Evie. I am sure she appreciated your teachings. She was lucky. My so called mother wanted me to marry some guy that comes from a whole family of wife beaters and live in some flowery house with a huge dog and be his baby factory."

"Oh, no! Girl, that sounds horrible. You come visit me soon or I will be down there to show you some things."

"Okay." I make sure I sound sad.

"Well, I never did tell Evie the move, but she would not stand still to talk about sex and things."

"You can tell me." Good.

"Okay, the move is like you are riding him, right?"

"Yes."

"Then you get him ready to cum then you stop. Then you do that three times. On the fourth time, bite his neck and pull his hair or scratch his scalp and tighten it all the way and let him cum. He will pass right on out."

"Wow. I have to try that." I really do have to try that.

"Yes and send me my miracle drink." I forgot to tell her part of it.

"Oh, you will also have less wrinkles and less grey hair."

"Girl, I insist you marry my boy."

"No, Miss Bernadette, but I will consider us even if you do some care packages for the little Salvation Army people or a shelter or something."

"I can surely do that. Bye now. I got to write a letter and get a P.O. Box."

"You can do that online."

"I know. I have a facebook page."

"Bye, Miss Bernadette."

"Tell Emmett I want to pull your hair out." I laugh and agree.

"I will."

"Be safe little Isoceles."

We hang up. I give Emmett the phone and deliver the message and he looks horrified. I hug him.

"We are cool. Now I have to go write something down right quick. Dinner will be soon. Here is some sangria, sweetie. I watch him drink it all and smile."

"Thanks, Princess."

"No problem."

I take the glass back and go into the kitchen to get her package together. I am so happy for them and I am going to find Evie Moore.

I make lasagna with salad and vegetables on the side for dinner, then I call Casper.

"Hello, Babygirl."

I make my voice sound posh. "Dinner is ready, sweetheart."

He does not laugh and he sounds distracted.

"I am going to be another few hours, Love."

"Okay, and what about Ricky?"

"He is with me." It must be a work thing.

"Okay, then. I will feed the kids and send Emmett home. I love you both."

I hang up. They called me again and it was a brief call, so I just gave the kids their bath and story and took the monitor with me and watched a movie after Emmett left.

I did some research and found Evangeline Moore. I called Evie and she answered sounding rushed.

"Hello?"

"My name is Isis, Evie, I have talkd to your mother and she misses you."

She gets a little hostile with me. "Look, whoever you are, mind your business."

"I told you I am Isis."

"Well, I have not been home in years ever since I figured I would never turn out the way my mama wants."

"What do you mean?"

"I like women."

"That is nice. She just wanted to cook with you and you can always adopt. She would not care one whit."

"Well, I do miss her."

"What work do you do?"

"I am a free lance researcher and I do photography."

"You sound like a PI to me."

"Yup."

I think for a few minutes.

"Have you heard of JL Inc."

"Yes!"

"Cool. You are hired. Now where do you want to live Miss Evie?"

"Me and Sonya want to live in Miami."

"Awesome. Would you like to be neighbors to your brother?"

"Girl, hell yes!"

"Okay, we will surprise your mother and your brother. Let's make some plans."

 **June 18th POV Carlos POV Fish Market strip club**

"Why are we here, Foley?"

Detective Kent Foley looked like Carlton from the fresh prince if he was 25, tall, a little darker with wavy hair and a muscular build. He was about 6'2. We were at the Fish Market watching strippers and we were drinking sprite soda. He was acting like he loved the show. I looked at my watch. It was past dinner time.

"Are you that into Beverly Hills Cop?" He laughs.

"No, man. I needed to meet you guys on the sneak tip. Call me Kent all the time and do that scary look." I sigh.

"Fine, now what is the deal?"

He leans in closer to me. "I need you to be my arch nemesis that I cannot stand because you or your people are always at my crime scenes."

"Why?"

"It will fool people that my informants are right out in the open. I have a low budget for informants. I know you do not need to be put on official as a CI because you have money. I just made detective second class and it should be first class, and I have to be in charge of bonds and robbery type investigations and my zone is around freaking Amytyville and down to the community center. I already got George at Mickey Dees to be cool. I have some ladies at Whispering Meadows to give me tips too. They like ones. This is one of their favorite strip clubs."

We laugh.

"I am a legacy so they think I do not have the skills and they are making it hard for me to do well. I do not have a partner. They think they can make me quit but they can't. I am good at what I do and I want to have an ace up my sleeve so to speak. I also love cookies and beef jerky. I am just putting it out there."

"How did you know we could get you cookies?" Women dance around us and touch our shoulders. We decline lap dances, but do give them $10 each to go away and stop getting glitter on us.

"One of your men was bragging that he had cookies from your girlfriend when we were ballin at the club. I want some too, man." We laugh at him.

"Well, first of all, you need to love Sak's. You need to be a little more stylish."

"I do not have a lot of money right now, Manoso."

"Call me Carlos." He shakes his head.

"No, get into character."

"Wait a minute, let's leave out of here and get you a scratch off ticket." I call my baby when I am in line.

"Yes, Ricky?"

"So, I am getting my friend a scratch off ticket."

"Really? Put him on the phone."

"Yes?"

"Get a ticket, homie." He picks one up and we leave.

"Now what?" "See if you won." He scratches the ticket.

"Oh my damn. I won $500,000."

"Ricky, give him this number for a lawyer."

"Okay Baby." I hang up and tell him the lawyer.

"Keep this on the DL. Sometimes, she is lucky."

"Okay, man. Wow." He promises to go to Sawyer and to Sak's. I promise to act like I cannot stand him or to stare at him.

I tell him to send messages to me through the men if he needs to see me and to get suits and a makeover.

He gives us the puss n boots look. I sigh.

"Do you want us to go with you?"

"Would you?" My baby calls Cas and he tells her we will be late. Kent finally gets his clothes and a facial and his hair cut then he pays with his new temporary credit card. We get the same treatments.

Sawyer Yeates was no nonsense and amazing. He offered to invest half the money for Kent and he agreed. He waived his fees because it was a referral from my baby. He said keep him on the DL. Kent was thrilled to have a plan.

I told him we would try to deal with the cases with as little violence as possible and he said some of the cases were bad arrests and he was building a case against a potential dirty cop. We nodded.

I looked at his car and shook my head. I gave him Al's number and told him to get a better car, another gun, a Swiss army knife, and I gave him my jacket. He hugs me and shakes Ghost's hand nervously and leaves.

 **June 18th Evie and Sonya POV**

"Sone, I just got hired by JL Inc and you can work for Babe doing their marketing and helping with the paperwork."

"Really? We can go home?"

"Yup. She is doing background stuff right now and the best part is she said my mama will accept us."

"We can adopt, Evie, I told you that."

"I want a badass little boy."

"Me too! Let's get packing."

"She said to buy a lottery ticket."

"I did already."

"Of course you did. Well, scratch it."

"We won! We hit for $2M."

"That is cool. Here is a number to call when we get to town. She said stay low key and call this lawyer. We are to stay at the Plaza and our laptops will be sent over to us."

"I love this woman."

"She is straight, Sonya."

"So what, she has taste, class and she likes your mother. I have wanted to meet her since you told me about her. I am so happy, Evie."

"Come here, baby. Let's celebrate and start packing. We are going home."

 **June 18th Carlos POV home**

"Baby, I am home I whisper to her." She was asleep on the couch with Beverly Hills Cop playing.

"Mmmm, hi, Ricky."

She smells me and looks at my clothes. She stands up and walks around me, then faces me with her hands on her hips.

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso, why do you have stripper glitter on you? It is a Monday! Who goes to a strip club on a fucking Monday night?"

"Jefa-."

"I cannot believe this! How badly did you want to see some naked ass? I thought you were working late!"

"Jefa-."

"Am I not good enough for you, Ricardo? I guess if you can do it so can I. I will stop catering to you and go buck wild and see how you like it!"

"Baby-."

"I cooked you dinner and ate with the kids. Where is your jacket? Did you leave it there with some pole ho?"

"Baby-."

"And who was this homie anyway?" She narrows her eyes and glares at Cas as well.

I sigh and give up trying to explain. "Your hair is different."

She smells my hair. "You did not shower again, but you got a facial and your hair trimmed."

She looks at my pants. "Fine you did not have a lap dance." She does the same to Cas.

"Why were you at a strip club, gentlemen?" Casper explains since I am not allowed to finish a sentence.

"Babygirl, we had to meet our friend, and he wanted to be where no one would see us. He is a cop and our new contact at the PD. He is a good guy and they are setting him up to fail, so we will be on his side. He already has some granny ladies and the McDonald's guy on his down low list. We gave him the jacket."

She smiles. "Okay. Let's get you two fed. I did not want to go to bed without you."

She takes my hand and his and pulls us to the breakfast bar. What?

"Baby, you are not mad?"

"Nope. I trust you both. Your faces were funny, though. Did you really expect me to be mad that you went to a strip club?" I nodded.

"Ricky, you can go to a strip club. You cannot touch them, and they cannot go under your clothes. I would prefer you avoided the champagne room, but if you see some moves you like, get the girl's number for me so I can learn it." I pinched myself.

"Really?"

"Yes. You are a man and sometimes guys like to go to strip clubs. It is like fashion shows for women. You just love looking. I get that. Do not lie or cheat or disrespect me are my only rules. If you hit me I will kick your ass."

"Never, Jefa. I kiss her. You are perfect, love."

"No I am me. Besides, you called me."

She gave us dinner and said she was checking on the kids and she would be waiting in bed after we took our showers.

"Man, she is so perfect for us. She did not get mad for real. She was helpful and understanding and she gave us dinner. I know she is gonna be my dessert, Carlos." I nod and agree with Cas.

"Si, my baby is wonderful."

We show her how much we love her in bed and I go to sleep after another massage. I love her so much.


	30. Chapter 30, June 19th-June 21st

**Disclaimer: I do not own JE's characters. I just love playing with them.**

 **A/N: There is the reason for my rating. Thank you for your messages and reviews.**

 **June 19th Isis POV early am**

"Mami!" They yell over the baby monitor and I wake up. I run to their room and they run to hug me.

"What is wrong?" I rub their backs.

"We had a bad dream."

"Both of you?"

Fifi answers. "Well, it was me, but I told Alex."

"What happened?"I whistle for the dogs and they come. We sit on their sofa.

"It was a bad lady and she took you from us." I kiss their foreheads.

"Fi and Alex, Carlos signed the forms and I will sign them when we marry. That will mean no one can take you away. I promise, babies. Now, let's get you some green tea and some chocolate pudding."

I carry them to the kitchen and we have our snack.

"Can we go to the library again tomorrow?"

"Okay, no problem, Alex."

"Will Emmett come?"

"Not tomorrow, Alex."

 _I kiss them and put them back to bed._

 _"_ _I love you, Fi." "_ _I love you, Lex._ _"_ _They smile and I leave the dogs who loved eating their beef jerky with the kids._

 _ **Later that day…**_

I told the kids we were going to the beach after the library and they squealed. I had bought them silver bathing tanks and little navy blue shorts. They had flip flops, sunglasses, hats and little robes. I packed our baskets and got the dogs and we went to the beach house.

I was in a red one piece that had a white ruffled mini skirt I wore over it.

"Mami, whose house is this?"

"This is Ricky's house, Fifi."

"It is nice."

"Yes, let's get settled."I put sunscreen on them and made them promise they would not try to swim. We made sandcastles and I took their pictures. We took outdoor showers and ate our lunch.

"This was so fun, Mami. Thank you for bringing us." They both hugged me.

"No problem, babies."

"Can we get a trip book?"

"What do you mean, Alex?"

"We talked to Lizzie and she said her uncle takes her to small trips. There are trip books at the gas station and we can do mini trips like to see the butterflies or something."

"Okay, Alex. I will buy one on the way home."

"Thanks for listening to my idea Mami."

"Of course. You guys have great ideas."I kiss them both. I put on their robes and we read our books for a while, then I packed everything and we closed the house and I took them and the tired puppies home. We got showers again and the kids went down for a nap after I dressed them. I took a nap too. It was a good day.

 **June 20th Carlos POV**

"Cuz, what is the deal?"

"What do you mean, Les?"

"I mean where do you live now and what is up with those kids?"I am glad my door is closed.

"I live with my fiancé, Les."

"You are going to marry Isis?"

"Yes, Lester. I love her and she loves me as well. She is sweet, sexy, kind and she can kick my ass. She carries guns and at least one knife and she can bake and cook like a gourmet chef." I grin thinking about my baby.

Lester chimes in. "She can also act because I thought she was a ditz when she came here with Ghost."I smileand fist bump him.

"My baby is multi faceted. I have adopted the twins."

"What?! You mean they are family now?"

"Yes, Lester."

"Can I meet them?" I wonder if he will corrupt them, or they will corrupt him.

"Fine, Lester."

"When?"He is almost jumping up and down.

"You can come to dinner, but you had better behave. They deserve a public apology to how you condescended to them."

"Okay! Thanks and can I have the penthouse?" I figure he should get it. Bobby would keep him in line.

"Yes, you can use the penthouse. Just tell hos, Lester."

"I am cool with , Carlos."He runs out of the office.

 **June 20th Isis POV**

We set out with Emmett to go to the car show.

"Are we really doing this?" He is acting weird about today's trip.

"Yes, Emmett. I let Alex pick and it is interesting." We wind out way to the next car on display.

"This is torture, Isis. I love cars." I pat his shoulder.

"Calm it on down, Emmett. Show me your favorite." He nods and leads the way.

We walked around and I looked at a lot of the cars and a plan formed in my head. I texted my friend and we started haggling back and forth. In order to get the information, I needed a snitch.

"Emmett, can you get me a manifest all the carsthat are parked at the offices?"

He looks around to see if anyone heard me. "What?"

I lay my cards on the table. "I will buy you a new trailhawk."

"An emerald green one?" He gives in quickly.

"Yes, Emmett." He sighs.

"Alright, Isis."

"I need to know which ones are personal vehicles and what is inside them like gun safes and all that." I was going to do something about all those black cars.

"I can get you that in like two days."

"Okay, for all three offices, Emmett and keep it a secret." We watch the kids sit inside a corvette.

"Yup. Then you will get me a trailhawk?" I nod at him. He is comical.

"Yes. I want one too!"He laughs.

The kids see a hummer and I send a text. I promise they will get a new jeep as well. They hugged me.

"This was fun, Mami."

"Now let's go have lunch. Where are we going Fi?" She gets to pick the restaurant since Alex picked the car show.

"We are going to the dinosaur café. There is a large dinosaur outside and the food is named like the flintstones."

We take pictures of the kids there and we eat. I had a turkey brontosaurus burger. The kids giggled at the menus and sent pics of it to Lizzie.

They told Carlos and Cas all about it over dinner of spinach and ricotta ravioli and tossed salad. Lester came to dinner and apologized with an offer to teach them to read. They looked at him and read from the constitution on their laptop.

He said he would let them plan an op and they said he could come to their clubhouse and talk about it. He thanked them. We had coffee gelato for dessert. We watched goonies and the kids loved it.

"We love you, Mami."

"I love you too."

Emmett emailed me the info I needed as well as pics of the garages. He wanted that car badly. Heh heh.

 **June 21st Isis POV**

I asked Cas to take the kids to the book fair and I was going to meet Carlos for sex. He agreed if he could do the same another day.

I dressed in a fire engine red nightie that has ruffles around the crotch. I was wearing my hair in an updo because I knew he liked taking it down. I put on a mix of love songs and my killer red shoes. I had the wine, the shrimp, the grapes, the cheese and crackers. I was ready.

 **June 21st Carlos POV**

Per her instructions, I went home and changed into silk boxers and my silk robe and slippers. I went into our bedroom and she looked amazing. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. We danced and held each other.

I pulled her hair loose so I could play with it. She texted me that we needed to practice our wedding dance. I started grinding on her and dipping her. She laughed with me. I kissed her over and over. She really is my angel.

We kissed more and I sat her on my lap as we fed each other. When I fed her, I would nibble on her neck and kiss her ears. I would whisper to her that I love her and that she was my angel. She would feed me and run her fingers through my hair and caress my face. I adore her.

When we finished eating, I made love to her. My hands were everywhere. It's like she fills my senses. And when she says my name-any of the names she calls me. I just feel so loved and wanted and needed. I need her just as much. We both climaxed together and kissed. I looked into her eyes and saw nothing but love. My beautiful Magdalena.

 **June 21st Isis POV**

After our interlude, we dressed and I went to cook dinner. I made bbq chicken, salad, spinach, mac n cheese, carrots and rice. I also made sweet potato pie.


	31. Chapter 31

**June 22nd Lester POV**

"Kids, I will be killed if this does not work."

"Just let us run in there and we will be bratty. You showed us the pictures. We will tranq them and then run back to you. You get your guys Snake and Lox to take them away."

We were outside the Chinese buffet that the kids said on the arrest report and the background check, these guys came here every weekend at lunch time.

"Okay. Please do not get hurt." I liked my life thank you very much.

"We won't." They were hyper. They said they would be a distraction for me.

They run inside and I walk in slowly. I can hear them being bratty and two minutes later they ran up to me. They said to time them on their stopwatch.

"Tio! We do not want to eat here. These guys died." They appear upset so I usher them out the door of the restaurant.

I hug them and lead them outside. Lox and Snake go inside in their light silver uniforms and drag the men out. They cuff them into their cars and take the file with them.

I stop the stop watch. "Two minutes!" I turn to them and give them the breakdown.

"So, they were worth a combined $150,000 kids. That means you get $22,500. I almost lost them. Can you guys look at the files for me sometimes?"

"Yes, you should ask the old ladies." What was he talking about? Maybe everyone is old to Alex.

"Old ladies?" I question him.

"Yes. Go to the fish market and look for the old ladies. Ask them if they know the people and give them ones." He explains it to me like I am five years old.

"How do you know that?" Fifi looks at me with patience. I love these kids. They are so calm.

"Papi and Daddy went there to meet and be like informants. They told Mami about the old ladies. We listen. Sometimes they forget we are there."

"Wow. Okay, I will do that."

"What nights, Fifi?" She shrugged.

"They go during the day right about now, Primo. You can take us home after our ice cream and go there and make them a deal. They like to touch your booty. Gram did it to Daddy."

"You mean Ghost?" I snigger at his misfortune.

"Yes and do not tell him we told you. Here is our lawyer's card. Please tell him to get Papi to sign the form. For now tell him to call the account Swish." Alex is prepared. I am so proud of them.

"Okay." I get them their ice cream and take them home. They were still a little stiff with me, but they were smart and people do talk around them. I got the ladies on board with some groping and promises of ones.

Carlos threatened to take me to the mats and said he would ship me to fuckistan if I took his kids on a black op again. I told him I had backup and that there were lots of kids there and people thought they were having a tantrum and the guys were down within two minutes.

He conceded that it was a good distraction and that if they had comms it was pretty safe, but he was still having adrenaline issues. He said to make sure Isis was there next time.

I agreed to that and collected my dollar from Bobby. He thought it would not work and that Carlos would kick my ass. It was touch and go there for a few minutes. Ha!

Isis asked if the kids had their little jackets on and I said yes. She asked if they were on comms and I said yes. She asked if the guys were armed and I said no, then she said good and if I took her kids to another op without letting her know she would rearrange my nuts and turn my dick blue.

She asked about the video from the Chinese place and I told her I forgot. She said she went and got it and next time do not leave the kids vulnerable like that.

I said thank you for you restraint and she laughed and said thanks for getting them some ice cream and maybe they should only plan and observe for a while. I agreed to that.

Whew! I gave Bobby back his dollar. He said Isis was scarier than Carlos. I called their lawyer and he said to tell the kids the money was in an account named Swish. They loved that name for now. I took a shower and went to bed feeling drained for some reason.

 **June 22nd Isis POV**

"Fi and Alex, Lester told us about your op and I am very proud of your plan. I want you to keep track of your ops from now on and here is a book to use." I hand them both large journal looking books.

"You should record the prep, the info on the perps, the people involved, the op itself, the post op notes including how much you earn and the date and time. I wrote it out on the first few pages so you know what to include about the op." They open the books and look at the diagrams.

"I want you to be aware of safety precautions you need and extraction plans and comms." They nod at me.

"Did you ask Lester to make a separate account for your fees?" They nod.

"Did you think of a charity to donate to?" Fifi shakes her head. "Not yet, Mami."

"Okay, Fi. Think of one. Always be generous and try to make a difference."

"Si, Mami."

"Good girl." I hug her.

"The most important thing, kids is no black ops until you are 13. I need to know what is going on with you. I am your mami. I would have helped you to plan this better." They sigh and hug me.

"Sorry, Mami." I am really not mad at them. I know Lester had them and they were out of his sight for two minutes. It is just a little scary.

"Now you already had ice cream. Next time think of what your after party thing will be. Maybe new night vision goggles or something you really want or make your own tacos or something." "Something you do to celebrate a mission gone good. Maybe you add charms for every ten successful missions to a bracelet or something. I don't know."

"What do you do Mami?" Alex wants to know.

"I buy shoes." They laugh.

"Now,there will be missions that do not go well and that is what the books are for. You need to see what steps you should add to your SOPs. Remember, I am here to help you, kids."

"Carlos, now you can talk." He had been breathing heavy the whole time.

He stares at them. "Who shot the perps, kids?" I can tell he is trying to stay calm.

"We both took out one, Papi. They were eating at a table and ignoring everyone. People that work there laid them on the floor and we shot them again then we went outside to Primo Les like the plan. He sent in two guys and they took them away."

"What about the video, kids?" They look shocked that they did not think about it.

I jump in and save them. "Kids, I went back and deleted it. I do not want people to see you and connect you to the events." They smile at me.

"I saw that you acted like brats having a watergun fight. That is good. Sometimes, you have to bribe people in addition to getting the video feed. You can give out gift cards if the people agree that you were not there."

"This would not work in the Chinese buffet, but people were distracted by your behavior, then by the men collapsing. It did not look like you had anything to do with it which is good." I am hugged again.

"Thanks, Mami."

"I love you, kids."

"Ricky, do you have anything else to say?"

"Kids, please let me know when you are doing an op. I am liable for what happens on a Rangeman op." He finally smiles at them.

"Okay, Papi. We will only plan for now." Alex says.

"Good, mijo. You are also my kids and I love you. I worry about you." He kisses both of them on the cheeks.

"We love you too, Papi." We hug them and leave their room.

In our room, Carlos attacks me. He grinds into me.

"Jefa, I love you." He undresses and starts to strips me, too.

"I love you too." I kiss him all over his chest and he moans as I go lower.

We tumble onto the bed and talk while we kiss. "Les said the kids were at a takedown and there were shots fired and I needed him to repeat it over and over until I understood, then I was not scared, I was mad."

"Carlos, they wear Kevlar mesh jackets. It was like if they shot a man with a watergun. Please calm down. They want to be like you, Ricky." He kisses me deeply.

"I want them to be brats." I laugh at that.

"Nope. They won't. They are so happy to have us, they will not rebel that way. This way they will tell us of their plans." I straddle him, but he flips us over and takes control.

"Thank you for not snapping, Ricky. Come on. Fuck me harder." I spread my legs into an almost split.

"Get it all out, Ricardo." He goes a little crazy and Cas comes in to see the tail end of Ricky's mania. I explain what happened and he attacked me in the shower. I love these men.

I walk downstairs and Fi and Alex are sitting at the breakfast bar eating orange slices.

"Hola Mami."

"Hello, kids. What are you doing?" I am sure we put them to bed already.

"We are making notes in the books. We will need more books or maybe a big one like for memories." Alex is so serious.

"Scrapbooking?"

"Si, Mami."

"Okay. You don't have to do it all tonight, Alex." He shakes his head.

"We might forget and we want to put all the details."

"Okay, do you need anything else?" I am ready to go to bed and I can't until they are back in bed.

"We would like some juice, please." Fifi has been quiet this whole time. She looks so into what she is writing.

"Okay. Do you want me to stay down here with you?" I am not leaving them down here, but I do not want to seem bossy. They already got a double lecture today.

"Si, Mami, thanks."

We work on their reports for another hour and through cookies and I send them to the bathroom and to bed with a kiss on their foreheads.

In the bedroom, the guys are out cold. Heh heh. I look at my rings and my jewelry. People loved me! I love those kids.

 **June 23rd Fifi POV**

"Alex, for the rest of this week, let's get more books and have some fun. We cannot do another op until we think of a charity."

"We can think of a couple or something, Fi."

"Okay."

"Let's ask Mami to go horseback riding and to get more books for our library and the clubhouse."

"Okay."

"She is not mad, Fi."

"I know, I know, but I feel a little yucky that she feels like we hid it from her."

"She knows we did not mean to hide it." Alex hugs me.

"Lester is a grown up. Usually when we have a grown up we have permission. It is okay."

"Alright, Alex."

"Smile, you are very good looking."

"We look alike Alex." I shove him a little.

"I know!" He laughs and we go to breakfast to ask about our activities. Mami kissed us as soon as she saw us and she said yes to our activities. I feel so much better. We danced around with her like always. I love my Mami and my brother. He is my best friend.

 **June 24th Edna POV**

I waved off my last customer, a really sad man. I told him he could make friends if he moved and made another sad person smile. He said he would do it and literally danced out the door. He was so silly. I gave her two months and ten days to spare. It was time to join my baby granddaughter. She was so hard headed sometimes.

I told her to have a triad relationship and she first told me about Quincy Ann and Nathaniel. I told her not them and to wait until she changed her name and moved away. She would bring me guys. The funniest was Heckie. I told her he liked boys and she said ok. I said they would save her one day and she said why couldn't she save them. I said just don't worry about it.

I cannot believe she did nothing to the Exorcist aka my daughter. I told her to do something to Helen and she didn't. The most she did to her is to make her seem like a liar to the whole town, but that was not mean enough to me. I guess someone did if what I hear from Gladys is true. Wow. I love Miss Maybell. She was a woman after my own heart.

I called my peeps and they told me about a Spanish Cutie that is courting a nice girl that they hope he steals recipes from and I laughed. I hope she got the black guy too. They need her, they will balance each other out. I am just going to test them. If they are generous and have a sense of humor, then I might approve. We shall see.


	32. Chapter 32 June 25th

_Disclaimer: I do not own JE's characters. I just like playing with them. A/N: Steph is Isis and/or Magdalena in this fic because she changed her name to get away from the Burg. Thanks for reading and your reviews are appreciated._

 **June 25th Isis POV**

Over the past few days, we did horseback riding, we went to the please touch museum, we went to a book fair and got a lot of books for their clubhouse. We had a ball and we were always home in time for me to cook dinner.

We were all a little tanner, too. I took pictures and put them in the kids's room and on our dresser and in my office. We practiced being Chessie, Mari and Raphy and they kept sending updates to Lizzie. She was doing the same thing to them. They were adorable.

Friday evening, I was in the kitchen baking pies, when there was a knock on the door, and Carlos said he would get it.

 **June 25th Carlos POV**

I opened the door to an old lady on the marble porch with many bags surrounding her.

"Hot stuff, pay the taxi would you?" Why not I thought. I paid the taxi and it drove away.

"Can I help you, ma'am?"

"Where is my baby granddaughter?" Wow, she is lost.

"Who is that?" I figure I could help her out.

"I know her name is not Francessca or Anastasia, but I think her name is probably Magdalena. I tracked her here and do not flip out. No one knows her better than me. I taught her those names when she was little."

Oh, she means Jefa. Jefa loves grannies so I need to be extra nice. She must be related if she is babbling like Jefa. I smile and listen while I bring in her bags.

She jeeps explaining things to me. "I told the exorcist that I wanted to move to a home in Phoenix because it is dry there and close to Vegas. I took three buses and two trains. I will live in a guest house. Now let me inside, Mexicutie. She is probably in the kitchen. You are so cute. What is your name?" Wow she talks a lot.

"I am Ricardo Carlos Manoso. People call me Ranger."

"You don't look like Batman." I snorted.

"Okay, I will call you Carlos if you call me Edna." I nodded at her. The kids are staring at her.

"Well, hello little people! I am your Abuela Edna but you can just call me Gram. I am your Mami's granny. Do you have a paint pellet gun?" They automatically relaxed.

"You have to be able to shoot people and the colors will tell you who shot what."

"Yes, Gram."

"What about a new tranq gun?" They nod at her.

"We would like another one, Gram."

"Well, let's find Maggie and tell her to get you both one." The kids take her hands.

"Soy Fifi y es Alex."

"Okay, Fifi and Alex." She looks around the foyer and walks into the living room.

"Does she have dogs yet?" The kids continue to smile at Gram.

"Si, Gram." They whistled and the dogs came.

She stoops and pets them. "Hello. Are you Padfoot and Moony?" They barked and licked her hand. "You are cute."

She has charmed me, the kids and the dogs in five minutes. She is definitely related to Jefa. She said she taught her? Wow. She must really be the bomb. Cas comes out to the living room. She looks at him like he is lunch and he blushes.

 **June 25th Gram POV**

I walk around him in a circle.

"Well, hello. I see she took my advice. You are just like a light chocolate bar aren't you?"

"Hello, ma'am. My name is Casper." I giggle.

"I am Edna but you can call me Gram. I am looking for my baby granddaughter. I am glad we are now both free from the exorcist."

"The kitchen is right this way, Gram." He takes my arm and I use the other hand to feel his groin. He jumps and Carlos laughs.

"Gram, I am taken."

"I know, baby boy but I had to know." He laughs.

"Behave lady. My girl is mean when you piss her off."

"I know. I taught her how to get revenge." We smile at each other.

"Wow. I like you Gram."

"I like you too, Casper."

 **June 25th Isis POV**

"Move over, girly and hand me an apron." I turn and see Gram and I hug her.

"Gram! How did you find me?" She puts on an apron and washes her hands.

"Little girl, I taught you fairy tales and changed all the names. I know about Francessca and I know about Anastasia and I know your favorite names were Magdalena and Gabriela. We have the internet at the Cut n Curl but I did the searches like I was doing that family tree thingy." She looks at the guys.

"So, nice job getting with the packages over there. Where did the kids come from?" I give her the envelope.

She turns to Carlos. "You know, Carlos, I think their bio dad is related to you." He sighs.

"I thought that as well, Gram. I want no contact with them. My brother, Felipe is not nice." Gram is not going to let that one go.

"Give me the address, Cutie." He gives it to her and she says she will leave before dinner and come back later.

She helps me with the pies and goes to take a shower and comes back looking 20 years younger and with a silver grey and black bob.

"You look amazing, Gram." Carlos looks shocked at her appearance.

"Thanks, Mexicutie. I had to be in disguise for a few years. The exorcist thought it was grief that made me age and all that. Idiot!"

She spins around. "I knew I would have to leave one of these days so I made myself look a lot older and wore horrible clothes. I am in good shape and the fool forgot that I had her when I was 17. I was in love with my husband. If you add 17 plus 42 which is my daughter's age, you get 59. She is the dummy that got pregnant right out of high school to trap Frank then got pregnant again right away." We do the math.

"I am in not old enough to get social security but she thought I got it every month. Plus I get facials and I work out. I know I look late forties."

"You really do, Gram." She was wearing jeans and a tee shirt that said bad mamma jamma.

"Nice tee shirt Gram." I love tee shirts with sayings on them. Carlos likes Gram.

"Thanks, Carlos. The babies want tranq guns and pellet guns. Make it happen."

"Si, Gram." He agrees instantly.

I turn her focus back to me. "Who knows you were coming to me, Gram?"

"Eddie. He is so jittery. All I did was drop a bunch of bananas next to his car and he ran up to me and helped me. He promised not to tell the exorcist where I was going because he does not know where you are. I also told Hec. He said to give you a kiss and to use this gun if the two men were not being good to you. Nice ring and ankle bracelet boys."

She put her gun back into her ankle holster and said she would be back and for the guys to get her stuff moved in and to accept her deliveries. They nodded. She took the bright blue caddy and left.

"Wow, Jefa. We like Gram." They both nod at me.

"Papi, order our guns, please."

"Yes, Alex."

"What is for dinner, Babygirl?" Cas wants to know.

"I made spaghetti and home-made sauce, a salad and cornbread muffins I have to go drop off these pies. I will be back boys." I kiss them all and drop the stuff off at UPS with a red wig and a shapeless maid uniform.

I wear gloves and Boston, Kent, Junior (a Rangeman), ML, Mr. Conklin, George, Sawyer , Q, and Nate, Scor, Mera, Josie , Teddy, Eddie and Lula would receive muffins and pies tomorrow from the dessert of the month club.

Lula did not want to leave at the same time as me, but she said to send a scholarship to a college near me when I was ready. I would give it a few more days then I would send it. Lula looked like Gabrielle Union if she loved spandex. It was just her disguise. Lula was not really like that but she made them underestimate her.

 **June 25th Gram POV**

I parked two blocks over and one block down from the rapist idiot's house and wore a red wig and a dress that looked like a proper lady. I had a large purse and went into the back door and into the kitchen. The asshat was leaning into the fridge so I tranqd him twice and went to work. He would wake up confused on the kitchen floor.

I added a solution to all his liquids that would make him piss green. I also give him the Beeltejuice. His dick will shrink. Heh fucker. I changed all the clocks to the wrong times but within 15 minutes of each other.

I added extra blue and red to his body wash and shower head so he would be purple. I added industrial strength nair to his shampoo and I rubbed insulation on all of his underwear and the crotches of his pants in case he tried to go without. I rubbed it on his sheets and his tee shirts.

I moved all his living room furniture 15 degrees so he would be clumsy and I changed his voicemail message to play YMCA. It was getting dark so I did the front lawn. I spelled out I am a rapist with weed killer. The message would show soon.

I added an entire bottle of dawn to the lawn and turned on the timer for the sprinklers. Of course, I added yellow to it so people would wonder why his lawn was yellow suds. The last thing I did was add gay pride flags to his front lawn and his bumper sticker.

I left out the back way after taking his electricity bill. I called the company and said I would be gone for a week and could they turn it off in three days for a week. I did the same thing for the water company and the trash delivery.

I called and ordered a singing telegram to him from Steve saying let's get back together. It would be accompanied by a dozen roses and a box of extra small condoms and lube. That would happen Sunday at dinner time. Heh heh.

I washed my hands after I took off my gloves and I took off the wig and dress and threw them into a dumpster behind the KFC and went to have dinner with the cuties and the kids.

 **June 25th Gram POV (giving Carlos the talk)**

"You love her, right?" I am in his office talking to him.

"Yes, Gram."

"Good, then have the wedding tomorrow. I am sure you know someone. Get the documents backdated two months."

"Okay, Gram, I will make some calls."

"Good boy. Get a prenup. It will protect her in case of asshat behavior." He just keeps saying okay.

"Okay, Gram." I open my purse.

"So, are you sure you don't want to see what happened to Felipe?" He shakes his head.

"Nope."

"Okay, then, Carlos. I am putting the babies to sleep. Do they have a monitor?"

"Yes, Gram."

I tell him to tell her after he makes the arrangements for the ceremony and they should have it here. I hug him and he is at about 93%. He will have to learn the hard way. It will be fine eventually. He nods and walks away.

 **June 25th Gram POV (giving Casper the talk)**

"How are you Casper?" We are on the back deck looking at the sky.

"I am great. Babygirl is so sweet and I love her like I have known her my whole life." He is so sweet.

"You want her for now?" He shakes his head.

"I want her for always, Gram. When I saw her and she got all sassy with me, I was a goner. I love her deeply."

I test him a little. "So you won't be resentful about her and Carlos getting married?"

"Nope. Carlos is like a brother to me. We have both saved each other's lives. I did not expect to live this long. She is wonderful but I cannot have a public wife because my family is full of gold diggers just like his but they want to fight over the family trusts. I took my share and invested part of it into Rangeman and the rest is in other ventures. I do not need to work, but Carlos always wanted to be his own boss and I am qualified to do the job. I am not missing out on anything." Good answer.

"I was just making sure." He is not done talking yet.

"And now the kids are here, so it is even better!" I pat his arm.

"Okay, little boy." I hug him and realize that he is at about 93%. He will also have to learn the hard way.

"Go to bed." I point him towards the kitchen door.

"Yes, ma'am. See you in the morning."

 **June 25th Fifi and Alex POV**

"I love this room, Fi."

"Me too, Alex. We have our Papi now like Petra promised. We have our Mami and now an Abuela too."

"I really like Cas. I call him Daddy."

"Me too, Alex. And we have dogs. We will get more cars. Do you want to call Petra?"

"No, Fi. She said to only call if he did not take us and to be happy."

"Okay then." We are playing with our blocks and making a castle.

There is a knock on the door and we both grab our guns.

"Password?"

"Alohomora, babies." We open the door.

"Hola, Gram." She comes inside.

"Hey there cuties. The dogs can count so get them to be in here. They can bark to tell you how many people are outside and they can tell you good or bad by if they growl after they bark."

"Ok, Gram."

"You have your phones?" She is so nice to check on us.

"Yes, Gram."

"Are you supposed to call Petra?" We shake our heads.

"No, only if Papi did not take us."

"Were you scared?"

"A little, but we practiced; and we are together always." She hugs us.

"Good, now let's talk about the three pigs and what they could have done better."

"Okay, Gram." We cuddled with her and listened to her story. I held Alex's hand and thought we are so lucky.

 **June 25th Carlos POV**

"So Diego, can you do it? Yes, I am very sure. Fine, this will make us even. I need all of the paperwork back-dated two months. For the adoption papers, make it since last August and they have been with a nanny most of the time. Now, can you do the ceremony? We want candid photos tomorrow like we are cooking out so we can put them around the house." I paused to let him take notes.

"We will change after the wedding photo is taken in the gazebo and also more by the creek. Thanks. See you tomorrow and tell no one or I will let her do revenge on you and I know you like your hair, right? Thank you, Diego." I go to the bedroom.

"Jefa?"

"Yes, Ricky?" Cas was brushing her hair. It was to the middle of her back and had a curl to it.

"I have arranged for us to be married here tomorrow but have the paperwork state that we have been married since April 26th."

"Okay, Sweetie." She nods at me.

"We will also sign the paperwork for you to adopt the twins as of last August."

"Okay, Ricky." She kisses my cheek.

"We will also have candid pictures taken with several changes of clothes to hang up around the house."

She smiles at me. "That sounds good, love." Cas started rubbing her shoulders.

"Here is the baby monitor." We listened to Gram tell them a story and laughed and nodded at parts.

"Jefa, do you love me?" Her smile is so beautiful when she looks at me.

"Yes, Ricardo, I love you and I love Casper and I love those babies. I have no doubts about you." Good. Now I feel good about tomorrow.

"I kiss her and change into pajamas." I was wary of Gram. Jefa and Cas were already in their pajamas.


	33. Chapter 33 June 26th

**I own nothing. Steph is Isis in this fic. Thanks for reading.**

 **June 26th Isis POV early am**

"Mami!" They yell through the baby monitor again.

I jump up in bed and run to the twin's room.

"Yes?" They pressed their stopwatch.

Alex looks at his sister. "That was not even ten seconds, Fifi." I looked at the clock and it was 0300. I realize they need to feel like they are secure with me, so I am not upset.

"Do you actually need me?" I smile so they know I am not mad or anything.

"Well, we have to pee." This is from Alex.

"We need night vision goggles." This is from Fifi.

"Okay, babies." I watch as they guard the door for each other and I show them the stool and to use the faucet and the towels. They kiss me and ask if I am mad.

"No, babies, I am not mad." They smile at me and I tuck them back into bed.

They look at each other, then at me.

"Yes?"

Fifi speaks this time. "Can we have a boombox too?"

I nod. They must have some scheme where they would need a boombox."Yes, babies."

Alex takes his turn. "I want some grapes, Mami."

"Come on." They climb me and I carry them to the kitchen where they talk me into oatmeal. We watch 'Bringing Down the House' until they fall asleep.

I take the dishes to the kitchen and carry them to bed. I dig in a box in the garage and put up glow in the dark wonder woman decals on the wall near Fifi's bed and batman ones near Alex's bed. I knew I would need them one day! I close their door and go back to bed.

 **Carlos POV June 26th early am**

"Where is Jefa, Ghost?" Her spot was empty and no longer warm.

"The kids called her on the monitor as a drill again then they went to the bathroom and talked her into a snack." I looked at the clock. It was 0330.

"A drill?" He turns over to talk to me.

"Yeah. Fifi has a stop watch." I laugh.

"She is the bomb."

"Yup and she is our little girl."

"Thanks for saying that, Ghost." He just waves it away.

"You know we share everything, man. We finally found her. I always believed that gypsy lady. She said we would find her and rescue a princess. Her name is Magdalena Prince. Now we can be happy and the nightmares will stop."

"You have to forgive yourself, Cas." He is my best friend, and we have been through some tough situations on our missions,."

"It is hard, man, but I will try harder. You are my best friend. When are you letting Tank come down?" I snort.

"He said he is not leaving until he finds out what is going on with his girlfriend."

"We can ask Babygirl if she knows her."

"If I know who, guys?" My baby is back.

"Our friend from the Rangers, goes with this girl and she told him she is moving away and he won't come down here without her." I tell her while pulling her into my arms.

"Is she moving here?" I rub her back.

"He does not know and she has not decided. She is from Trenton and he lives in Hamilton Township. Her name is Lula." She laughs.

 **June 26th Isis POV early am**

"Lula is my best friend. So you know Tankie." They laugh. "I never met him but I get the impression he is a large guy. She talks about him like he is adorable though. I will send Lula the signal tomorrow, guys and she will tell Tank. He will contact you. Just act surprised." Carlos kisses me.

"Thank you, Jefa."

"Sure, Carlos. The babies timed me again." He smiles.

"We know. They are adorable." I lay in the middle again. They both kiss me.

"I love you, Casper."

"I love you back, Babygirl." I love cuddling with them.

"I love you, Carlos."

"Jefa, you are what was missing in my life and I love you too." I fall asleep after setting my alarm.

Later, I put on my beautiful white corset wedding dress from the ladies that has ruffles around the knee length hem with my hair in a chignon and a veil attached to a tiara and sparkly brown 6" heels. I called Sawyer to fax the prenup to us and we signed it as March the 2nd and we made April 26th our wedding date.

Sawyer is a notary public as well as my lawyer and he verified the document. I also told him to send Lula a scholarship letter to the Celebrity School of Beauty but she was really going to Florida International University Honors College.

A separate envelope inside the big one had all new ids and changed her name to Lourdes Jael Beckford. We would still call her Lula. She was taking out the braids and dying her hair dark brown with highlights and taking out her dark brown contacts to show her light brown eyes. When she got to the registrar, she would have all of her information.

Carlos looked delicious in his brown linen suit and chocolate and white striped dress shirt. We held hands the whole time we gave our vows. The kids were in a dark brown skort for Fi and dark brown linen pants for Lex, and white ruffled top for Fi and a white and brown striped shirt for Lex. They were adorable. Cas was in a suit that matched Carlos. The dogs were there as witnesses too.

We had a simple ceremony with a not so simple kiss and signed all the forms. I was now Magdalena Gabriela Prince Manoso and Fi and Alex were my babies. I gave them ankle bracelets that had diamond ying yang symbols. They hugged me. Cas added a diamond charm to my bracelet. He said diamonds are forever.

I told the guys that Lu's stuff would be shipped and that I had set up the guest house for her and they nodded. We took pictures in changes of clothes and the pictures were finished in a couple of hours. Gram hung them along the stairs. I had Sawyer set up trusts for my babies and we ate dinner of turkey, corn on the cob, steamed carrots, brown rice and sweet potato pie.

I had started their baby boxes. I put pictures in there when we did something significant and I would take their pictures on the 14th of each month. I have their first water guns in the boxes and locks of their hair. Of course, I had a brochure from the farm where I met them. They were finally all mine legally.

The kids were hyped for movie time so we watched Ocean's Eleven. I sat with my feet on Cas' lap and my head on Carlos' shoulder. Gram said she had to see some of her peeps this week and I nodded that I would accept the deliveries.

Someone knocked on the door and Gram ran to get it. She came back and handed Carlos an envelope. He opened it to see pictures of his bald purple brother standing outside his house with a look of horror on his face at the message on his lawn.

There was another picture of him with his family and a singing telegram with rainbow balloons and extra small condoms. His mother was fainting in the background. Carlos laughed and laughed, and then he hugged Gram and gave her a pair of his silk boxers.

Cas did story time and he talked about playing along with people. He said Cinderella could have left whenever she was ready but she had to wait until the Prince's parents made him get married. Then she did their plan and came but left so he had to search for her. They fooled her family and his parents who loved how romantic it was but if he had said he wanted to marry a poor girl they would have said no.

"So you make plans and you wait for your chance." He finishes. They clapped and hugged him. I watched and gave each of them kisses and hugs. I turned off the lights to show them the glow in the dark decals. They thanked me and I said goodnight to them.

In the bedroom, Carlos and I danced, and then I danced with Cas. They both made love to me and I took a shower and made them put on pajamas. We cuddled and went to sleep.

 **June 26th Pierre/Tank POV evening**

I thought back to two days ago when Lu told me she was leaving.

"Tankie?"

"Yes Lula?"

"I had a great time with you."

"Me too, Lula bear. I love crabs."

"Now, I want you to know that I love you." What was she saying?

"I love you, too, Lu."

"Listen, it is time for me to leave."

"Why?"

"Because I want to go with you, Baby."

She smiles at me finally. "Really?"

"Hell yes. I love you." She gets serious.

"You can't tell anybody." I snort.

"I can keep it a secret, Baby."

"Tell them I am going to California to do hair for the stars."

"Okay, Baby."

"I am going to Miami. My girl has a large manor house and I am staying in a guest house." Wow. What a coincidence.

"I am coming with you. I can just ship the rest of my clothes. When do we leave?"

"We leave in two days in the morning." I hug her.

"Okay. I will be ready. Do you need help with anything?" She shakes her head.

"No, I have been ready to leave for over a month. I am glad you are coming with me. It hurt to think about leaving you, but she is my best friend and like my sister and I promised." I kiss her gently.

"I understand honey. I am like that with my friends, too. We are actually going to be close to them."

"That is great, Pierre." She hugs me.

I call Ranger on the SAT phone. "What?" He is always short and to the point.

"I am coming to town tomorrow."

"Cool. Do you need a place to stay?" He hums under his breath.

"No, Lu said her girl is putting us up." Why is he humming?

"Do you want to ship your stuff to the Rangeman office and you can pick it up?" He is rushing me off the phone.

"That would be cool."

"Call me when you get to town." What is going on with him? He does not say any of our code words, so I know he is alright.

"Thanks, man."

"No problem. We have missed you." I decide to drag it out a little longer.

"So, you are not doing an office here in Trenton?"

"No, but maybe we will do one in Charlotte. I will just have to see."

"Okay. We fly out tomorrow." He does not give me any more information.

"See you then." I hang up.


	34. Chapter 34 June 27th

**Disclaimer: I do not own JE's characters. In this fic, the rating is earned.**

 **A/N: Steph changed her name to Magdalena and has the nickname of Isis. Thank you for your messages and reviews.**

 **June 27th Isis POV**

"Kids today we pick up Lourdes and Pierre from the airport and they will live in a guest house. Lourdes is my best friend like a sister." Fifi looks interested.

"Like Lizzie?" I nod at her.

"Yes but I knew her in school. Pierre is Papi's work friend and they were in the Rangers together. So, are you okay with this?" Alex hands me the hair brush.

"So, this Pierre knows how to do stealth and stuff?"

"Yes, Alex." He smiles at Fifi.

"And he can shoot a gun?" They are going back and forth. It's cute.

"Yes, Fi."

"And can she be our Auntie?"

"Yes, Alex."

"Does she know disguises and the magoo?" I am being patient. Maybe they are just practicing with me.

"Yes, Fifi." They nod at each other. Good.

"Okay, Mami. We are fine with it."

"Good. Let's make a sign. You hold up signs at the airport and the person comes up to you. Our password is lumos."

"Okay, Mami. We will practice our blank face. Can we see Papi's private plane?"

"Yes, but not today, Alex."

"Okay."

 **June 27th Pierre POV**

"Mmmmhmmph! That pie was so good."

She looks slightly disgusted with me. "I know, you ate most of it, Pierre."

"Sorry, Lu." I am not that sorry.

"Come on, Tankie." I follow her down the hallway.

"You look beautiful Baby."

"Thank you. Stop acting so surprised. I am not a troll."

"I know, you are a beautiful woman." She was 5'9 and a half without the 6" yellow heels that matched one of the splotches on her tie dye wrap dress. The dress came to her knees and her hair was in a bun with curls that escaped the sides.

Gone was my little hoodrat that did not speak properly. She was cultured and we had sat in first class. She walked like a rich person. She was classy and sexy. I love those shoes. She told me she changed her name and to go with it.

"Move it, man." She is focused and on a mission to get to baggage claim. I follow her. She insisted that I do not wear black but dark blue jeans and a white tee with an open light blue dress shirt and Jordans.

A woman with two kids was holding a sign that said L. Beckford. Lula ran up to her and they both squealed. The white woman was dressed in a tiny ruffled denim skirt and 6" high red heels that were sparkly and was wearing a red tee shirt that said oh yeah. She had a men's white and red checkered dress shirt on like a jacket and she was wearing diamonds.

Her hair was in a braid down her back. Her red sunglasses were on her face. The kids were in denim cargo shorts and blue and white tees with mini denim jackets on to cover their little guns. They were wearing dark blue chuck taylors. They had on sunglasses and they were blank faced.

 **June 27th Lourdes POV the house**

"Lumos, Girl! It is so good to see you." We hug and jump up and down.

"You look amazing, Lu!" I know I look fabulous.

"Hola Lourdes." Check out the little baby Mexicans. They really are adorable, but they are being hardcore right now.

"Hello." I smile but she does not.

"Soy Fifi y es Alex."

"You are both very hardcore with your blankfaces." She smiles a little bit.

"Gracias." Good, I passed her little test. She turns to Pierre.

"Hola Pierre." He is not gonna make it. I can see him about to crash and burn.

"Hello. You are an adorable little girl, aren't you?" Her hand moves towards her gun.

"Do not shoot him here, Fifi. Call her by the name she gave you and do not condescend to my daughter, Pierre. Here are your rental car keys, Lu. Let's get your luggage. Do you want me to pick you up, Fifi?" Wow, she saved him.

"Si, Mami." She holds up her arms. She is the cutest.

"Lu, take Alex." We get the luggage and she showed us our car and we drive to the house. The kids run inside to use the bathroom and to play with the dogs.

Mags is acting all suspicious. "Come into the house for a minute you guys."

"Okay girl." I love this place and I have only seen the outside.

"Girl this house is off the hook! It is a fucking mansion." And now I live here too. Go me.

"Watch the F bombs, Lu." Whatever, heifer.

"Fine, you goody goody." We step into the house and I see the pictures on the walls. I turn to her smug face. This hussy married Batman. "Oh my god! You married Batman!"

"He is not Batman, Lu." I bet you he is a superhero and she just does not want to tell me.

"Girl, I only saw him a couple of times. All black clothes, expensive black cars, weapons, and he was wearing a utility belt. That says batman to me. She laughed. He was not smiling or playing with a cute little dog either. He looks so in love with you, girl. Wait."

I sniff the air. "You made more pie! Come along Tankie." Pierre is so slow. He is still looking at the pictures like they are faked or something.

"You married Ranger?" She points to a large print of him removing her veil and them smiling at each other.

"Yes, Pierre." Meanwhile, I have cut the pie and I am chillin at the breakfast bar.

"Girl, this pie is the bomb." It is delicious.

Tank is so proper acting. "Yes, it is, Mrs. Manoso." I motion for him to sit down.

"You can call me Maggie, Tank." Why is he so nervous with my girl?

"Okay." I shake my head and go back to eating my pie.

"So, I have fixed up the guest house near the tennis courts for you guys. You can drive over there if you want. It is an eighth of a mile from this house. I have golf carts you can use as well." My girl is hooking me up. I love her.

"Cool, so where is the pool; and I want sangria and I want sandwiches and fruit." She needs something to do since the kids are driving their little cars.

"Yes, Lu." She starts moving around the kitchen to get things done.

"Come on, Tankie. Call Batman on the bat phone and tell him you are in town. You are not working until after tomorrow. I have to register for classes then." I need some relaxing time up in here.

"Yes, Lula." What is his deal? He probably wants more pie. Tough.

 **June 27th Razor POV Rangeman office**

"Just go and do the takedown wussies."

"Lester, this is not a takedown. I do not know why they even got arrested."

"You cannot do bachelorette party checklists with a cop, Razor." He is looking all smug at us.

"I am talking to Ranger."

"It is your funeral, Razor. Nice knowing you, pal." He is just trying to scare me.

I glared at him. "Come on, Demon."

"Okay, Razor, you know I have your back. He seemed in a good mood anyway. Lester is still mad that he got chumped by two little kids." I laughed. "I know right.  
I knock and wait for the go ahead to enter.

 **June 27th Carlos POV**

I was in my office smiling. I put pictures on my desk of me with the kids and me and Jefa. She said we should do mini trips instead of taking a long honeymoon and it makes sense. The kids were so funny telling me stories of the cars or exhibits they saw. I love hearing about their day.

My wife was a sexy temptress. She got dressed in her little skirt and high heels knowing I was watching. She brushed her hair slowly and bent over. She looked at me over her shoulder and blew me a kiss. Then she said she would be in a bikini when I got home. I did not want to leave the house and I definitely took my marital rights before I left. She was very relaxed and I got a homemade lunch today. Heh heh.

There was a knock on the door and Razor came in with Demon. I told them to sit down and wait because my phone rang. It was Tank.

"Hello?" I smile. I bet he was surprised to see my wife and kids.

"You could have told me." Just like he told me about Lula?

"That would ruin the surprise."

"I am not allowed to start until after tomorrow." I am fine with that.

"Ok."

"Where is Ghost?" I am sure Casper is working to supervise an installation.

"He is around here somewhere." I love being vague on purpose.

"Okay then, she is so beautiful, man." I know.

"Thanks, man."

"Where did the kids come from?" I am not discussing that right now.

"When a man loves a woman or they get drunk." He laughs.

"You are an asshole."

"Whatever."

"When will you get home?" My wife is not this much of a nag.

"Dinner time."

"Ok. See you later." I give the guys my attention.

"Yes, gentlemen?" They do not seem afraid, only determined.

"We cannot get this group of women who were arrested for indecent exposure at a bachelorette party." Why not?

"How many of them are there?"

"There are eight of them." So what is the deal?

"Why can't you get them? We have hummers, gentlemen."

"No, Ranger, I just can't manhandle them or be rough. I cannot do a takedown on a group of grannies, Ranger." I laugh.

This must be what she texted me about earlier. "Let me make a call."

"I call the name on top."

"Yes?" She sounds like she does not know it is me.

"Miss Tessa White?" I put the phone call on speaker.

"Yes, sexy Spanish Cutie?"

"How are you today?"

"I am doing alright, now speak your piece, I have things to do."

"I have your file as FTA along with seven other ladies."

"Look, you are sexy so I will not snap, but I am not going to jail. I do not know the trifling wannabe action Jackson that called himself arresting me and my girls, but he will definitely get his. Trust and believe. He will hit some high notes soon. We did our recon on his house and car already." I hold in my laugh.

"Ahem, Miss Tessa-"

"Now, my homegirl just got settled into town and we are going out, so I gotta go." She is killing me.

"Miss Tessa, please do not hang up!" The guys look like they want to laugh.

"I want to resolve this without jail time."

"I am listening. My friend is already here so hurry up." She is so funny.

"Do you know Gram by any chance?"

"Yup, she is taking us to the strip club in a while."

"Listen, what if I get the charges dropped?"

"How, Spanish Cutie?"

"I can talk to my contact at the PD. You will have to promise not to get topless in public."

"I want something else." And now for the shakedown.

"What is that?"

"I want a kiss and $200 in ones." I look at the bonds. They were worth $32,000.

"I will give you $200 in ones apiece and drivers to the club and back if you promise to behave."

"Deal Spanish cutie." Cool. "Okay, the guys are on their way."

"What about my kiss?"

"Sorry, Miss Tessa. I am married, Miss Tessa. Gram knows her." She laughs.

"All Gram talks about lately is her grandbaby that got married to a Mexican. Oh, it's you who married her and did not invite me!" Whoops.

"Yes, Miss Tessa."

"Fine, then, I will give up on a kiss and settle out of court for a pair of your boxers and a recipe boy." I do laugh then.

"Okay then. Deal, but I will get the recipe to you later." The guys just look amused.

"We will be waiting and on our best senile behavior. Tell your boys to be gentle."

"I will, Miss Tessa."

"Call me if you need a favor, Cutie. We can work something out."

"Okay, Miss Tessa you can call me too."

"Cool!" I hang up and open my safe and take out $1,000 in ones. I put it on the desk and open my bottom drawer and take out a pair of boxers.

I hand them to the guys. "Give these boxers to Miss Tessa. Give each of the ladies including one they will call Gram, $200 in ones. Be nice and treat them gently and they will come willingly."

"You are off duty and you only have to drive them to the PD, to the strip club and back to their retirement community."

"Okay, man. Should we change?"

"No, they will like the weapons. Be careful, though. They like to grope." They smile and take the money and the boxers with their eight files and leave.

 **June 27th Razor POV**

We went to the Whispering Meadows development and they were nice duplexes. We headed to the activities center after being shown the way by some neighbors. At the desk, the lady sent us to the quilting room.

We knocked on the door and it was opened a crack. "What?"

"We are from Rangeman." They pulled us inside like the Matrix. We were surrounded by well dressed and nice looking older ladies. They did not look frail and they were not wearing polyester. They looked good for being like 60. They did not have a lot of wrinkles either.

I looked at the leader. "Hello, are you Miss Tessa?"

"That depends, cutie. Do you have my boxers from the Spanish guy?" She looked me up and down. I hand her the boxers. She smelled them and passed them around.

"Wow, look at that inseam! These are custom made ladies." "I told you he had a good package!" "Yes, you sure did Edna."

She comes back over to us. "Now what about the money?" I hand her the money.

"There is enough there for Gram, too. Is she here?"

"Yes, little boy." She does not look that old.

"Wow, you do not look old enough to live here."

"I do not live here."

"None of you look like you need to be retired."

Miss Tessa leans in close. "Little boy, I do not have to cut my own grass and I get a reduced mortgage and a gated community. Do the math. Plus, it is not a home, but a retirement village. We still do little jobs at like the daycare and all that. Do not worry yourself none."

"Okay, Miss Tessa."

"What are your names?" "I am Razor and this is Demon." "Nope. I am not calling you that."

"I am Ramone Waters and this is Javier Ruiz."

"Okay, Ramone and Javier, we are ready. Do you like lap dances?" Hell yes.

"Yes, Miss Tessa." She pats my head.

"We are going to the female strip club boys. We want to learn lap dances. That is what the ones are for. Now you can get a lap dance and Gram will not have to do it." I snort.

"I can still do it if you want, Tessa." Gram volunteers.

"These nice boys are going to do it, Gram."

"Let's go talk to the cops then we can go to Sizzler and to the club." She passes out the money and they all put it into their bras. I smile. I like them.

"Stick with us boys."

"Okay, Miss Tessa. Does everyone have a jacket for later?" I feel protective of them.

"Yup." I drive them to the PD where the cops all sit down to avoid getting groped. They are signed out and we go to sizzler. The ladies promise not to tell that we had dessert. They are fun.

At the strip club, they tell the strippers that we just got home from the army and they promised our grannies they would find us a nice girl. The girls swarm us and I think Tangeray might really like me. Javi liked Mercedes. They said they were in college and they hated creepy guys but they needed money.

We told them to quit and we could ask if they could work in the office part time. We all hated paperwork. They hugged us and got dressed and we dropped off the ladies with some food and drinks. They hugged us and we exchanged numbers. Gram promised not to drink since she was driving.

We went to the office and asked Ranger to interview the girls. We gave him the receipts and explained their situation. He smiled and said if they would learn to shoot a gun, they could do the office work if their background checks came back cool.

They looked at each other and explained that they had turned this guy's junk hot pink after he tried to rape them and that may show up. They said they could shoot guns because their grandpas showed them.

Ranger smiled and said they were hired and did they want to live in the building. They said they would like to be on a separate floor from all the guys if possible. He did all of their paperwork and said we could help them move. We thanked him and drove the girls home to pack. My boss was cool. I knew it would be alright to ask for help.

 **June 27th Carlos POV**

I went home happy with the work day. I just knew that those wild ladies knew Gram, especially since she said she was meeting her girls today. When I got to the house, I saw another car in the drive. I went towards the house and the kids drove up to me in their little batmobile for Alex and little blue porshe convertible for Fifi.

"Hola Papi!" I am so happy to see them.

"Hello, kids." They both hug me. "I like your cars."

"Gracias, Papi." They were in swim tanks and little shorts that I know covered their swim trunks. They were wearing keds and sunglasses. They drove away and I followed them.

"Where is Mami?" I miss my wife.

"She is by the pool with Lula and Pierre." I notice Fifi says Pierre's name differently. Like he irked her.

"Fifi, you don't call him Tank?"

"He called me Adorable Little Girl, Papi. In front of people." Wow.

"Did you shoot him?" She sighs.

"No, we were at the airplane place." She is hilarious.

"The airport, Fifi."

"Yes, airport."

"Good job being on the down low, Fifi." I follow them to the pool and hold in a gasp. My baby was in a white bikini with a Hawaiian turquoise and white floral wrap around her waist that had a slit up to her thigh and white high heels. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing sunglasses. She turned and saw me and smiled and my brain melted. Oh, Jefa. She was like a fantasy come to life and so beautiful.

 **June 27th Isis POV**

"Hello, Ricky." I walk over to him and kiss him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Hello, Jefa. You look so pretty, Baby." I smile. He is so sweet and I missed him.

"Thank you." He kissed all over my face and neck while murmuring to me.

"I missed you so much today."

"I missed you, too, Ricky." I stroke his hair and kiss his cheek. "You should go and change to be more comfortable, love. I put clothes on the bed for you. We are eating out here today." He kisses me again and nuzzles my neck.

"Si, Jefa. You are a vision, Baby." I blush.

"Carlos, this is Lourdes, and we call her Lula."

 **June 27th Carlos POV**

I looked at a very pretty black woman that was slightly taller and curvier than my baby. She was wearing the yellow version of Jefa's outfit and her skin was like hot chocolate with cream.

"Hello, Lourdes." She walks over to me with a big smile on her face.

"Damn. I want you to always say my name like that, Batman." I laughed and hugged her.

"Welcome to our home."

She looks past me and her jaw drops. I look and see that Cas is wearing black board shorts and nothing else.

"Hey Ranger."

"Hey Cas." He jumps into the pool to play ball with the kids and they laugh and squeal in the shallow end.

"Damn, girl. You have pimp juice. He looks like Michael Ealy, but a little darker and with curly hair. He said hello to Batman but his eyes said I want you right now. He even looks sexy playing with little kids. Dayum!" Jefa giggles and stares at Cas. He winks at her and blows her a kiss and she shudders.

"You are one to talk, Tank looks like Terrance Howard!" She shoves Lourdes a little.

"Girl, you cannot have my Tankie." She smacks my baby on the arm.

"I could if I wanted to."

"You cannot compete with my booty, Maggie." They look at each other's asses.

"I hate you, Lu."

"No you don't. Now be quiet and let me watch him all wet and muscly." Lourdes stares at Cas.

My wife stares at Tank. "Every time you ogle my men I am doing the same to Tank." Lourdes waves her arm dismissively.

"Girl, go ahead but touch him and you will pull back a nub."

"Same goes."

"Greedy heifer. You got you sexual chocolate and a sexy expresso along with it."

"Tank has that New Orleans accent, calling me Mrs. Manoso Ma'am. He makes me want to get married all over again."

"Huh! What about Rico Suave over here trilling his r's and calling me Lourrrrdes. I almost passed out from his smile too. He makes me want to watch west side story."

"Wow, he took you back there?"

"Hell yeah."

"Fine, we both have hot men with pretty eyes. And accents. And bodies."

"Girl, a pool party is the best idea you ever had."

"Lu, that was your idea."

"Yup. You're welcome. Let's get some sangria."

I smile at them. They are funny and they love each other. She kisses me and Lourdes hugs me again and winks at me and they walk away.

I kiss my wife again. She waves at me and says she is bringing out the sangria.

I change into blue board shorts and leave my hair loose and when I get back to them, the girls are bouncing a ball in the water for the kids. The kids have on water wings and little life jackets with goggles. They are the cutest. I watch both girls bounce and splash and damn.

Tank was standing next to me now. "I think I will like living here, Rangeman."

"Not if you touch my Baby."

"Man, please. She is not worried about me and Lula would cut me."

"And I would shoot you." I definitely would.

"And I would dismember your body." Tank jumps a little.

"Damn, Ghost. Stop sneaking up behind me." I laugh.

"You missed them fighting over who had the hottest man. My baby said she loves your accent and you look like Terrance Howard. Lourdes said she loves to stare at Ghost while he is wet and she loves my accent. They agreed to look but not touch each other's man. We are allowed to ogle them as long as we do not touch." Heh heh.

"Really?" Tank looks skeptical.

"Yup. So go on out there and stare at my wife, just don't touch her beyond a friendly hug or kiss on the cheek and we will do the same. Heh heh."

"Oh good. I did not miss the fun." I turn to see Gram in a dark blue halter one piece with a ruffled skirt bottom. It was cute and she still had good legs. She put on a swim cap and jumped in to play with the girls and the kids.

"Who is that?"

"Tank, that is Gram. She will grab your junk." He laughed. "We are very serious."

"I see you hired two girls today, Ranger."

"Yup. Now we can get the insurance break for being an EOE, Cas."

"Cool. So she loves both of y'all?"

"Yes, and we love her." He looks from one of us to the other.

"Tank, apologize to Fifi before she turns you colors." She kept looking at him and whispering to Jefa.

"Okay, man." He got up to do just that thing.

 **June 27th Isis POV**

"Girl, what are you doing while I register for my classes?"

I smile. "I am scoping out the town and doin day trips with the babies. They want to have a place to practice paintball."

"You know the stoners moved down here a year ago," Lourdes tells me.

"I know and I am going to see them. I made an appointment." I giggle.

"You are so funny." I know. The guys love me.

"Mami!" I turn to see Alex waving at me.

"Yes, Alex?"

"I am hungry now." "Okay, baby. Come on. Let's get you changed so we can eat." I pick him up and he lays on my chest.

"Did you have fun, baby?"

"Si, Mami. Te amo." He is so sweet.

"I love you too, baby." I look around. "Where is Fifi?"

He points to the terrace. "She is talking to Tank."

 **June 27th Pierre POV**

She was pacing in front of me considering my offer. Fifi was a little Jefaza with a good blank face already and she was only five going on six. She haggled better that Luis in procurement. She stared at me in her little hooded robe and flip flops. Her hair was so cute in a little ponytail.

"So, if I teach you both to pick a lock and get out of handcuffs, you will forgive me?"

She does not give in yet. "And?"

She is adorable and I want to put her in my pocket and mail her to my mama.

"I will give you both a tool you can use and a skeleton key. Is that okay?"

"Si, Tank."

"Okay, Fifi. We can start when I get home from work Wednesday."

We shake hands and she walks away to Maggie who picks her up and she lays on her shoulder, a little girl once more.

"What did she say, man?" Carlos questions me.

"She said if I taught her and Alex to pick locks and get out of handcuffs, she would forgive me." He laughs.

"She is a little Jefaza."

"She is adorable with her little blank face."

"That is my little girl." We watched Maggie carry both of them into the house with their little robes on.

"They love her." They were some lucky kids. She doted on them.

"She loves them too. Let's clean up out here. She said we are eating on the deck."

 **June 27th Isis POV**

"You two are so smart. That was a good deal, Fi."

"Thanks, Mami." We dressed in tee shirts and shorts with sneakers for the kids and my high heels. I put my hair into a ponytail. On the deck, Carlos kissed me, and then went to change.

"Sit down, Babygirl and I will bring everything out."

"Thanks, Jasper." He gives me a look and I lick my lips. He smiles and goes into the house.

"Girl, he is so cute."

"I know, Lu. He is amazing."

"I will be right back." I go into the kitchen and kiss him. "I love you." His tongue is in my mouth.

"I love you, too, Babygirl. Go relax. I will be out." I smile at him.

"You looked so good in your swim trunks, Jasper." Damn I want him.

"Later, Babygirl. We gonna practice my name, okay?"

"Yes, sir." He pulled me back into a steamy kiss.

"Go ahead, girl." I smile and sashay away knowing he was looking at my ass.

"Dinner was very good, Maggie."

"Thanks, Tank." He helped me to carry the dishes inside.

"You are great to let us live here."

"Lu is one of my oldest friends. She is like a sister to me but no one knew we were friends." He smiles.

"She talked about her white girl sometimes but she never said your name. She told me she hoped she saw you soon though."

"I was in town to scout the area for an office but I met her and I did not want to leave and I started stalling. She was wild and lively and so in your face. It was refreshing from people who just acted scared of me for my size." He was tall and broad. I would say he was 6'4 and a half and he really looked like Terrance Howard but a little darker and with more muscles. He had a New Orleans accent.

"So what is your story?" He seems like he wants to talk.

"I am from the Bayou town and my momma and daddy, Georgina and Leon Thibadeoux are still there. I visit at holidays and I am an only child. I like my life and I like my friends but it was always hard to find someone who liked me for me. When I met Ric, Bobby, Lester and Ghost, we became friends. We have another friend, Bones. He is visiting his mother in Italy. He is part black and part Italian. He was always my partner. He will call us soon to check in. The six of us together are like the Untouchables."

I smiled at him. "How old are you, Tank?"

"I am 27."

"My birthday was in January, on New Year's. We are all the same age. Ric is a year older because he joined when he was almost 19. His birthday is the only one that has not come yet. Lester's is Valentine's Day and Bobby's is April Fool's Day. Cas' is on Cinco de Mayo. Bones' birthday is St. Patrick's Day."

"Ric's birthday is August 12 and it is the only one that is not a holiday." I smiled. Maybe it would be a holiday this year.

"Thank you for talking to me, Tank."

"No problem, Sis." I hugged him and took grapes and juice to bed.

 **June 27th Carlos POV bedtime with the kids**

I was brushing their hair and buffing their nails. Alex brushed my hair, then Fi did the other side. They were so cute. I figured tonight's story would be red riding hood or something.

"You want me to tell you what?"

"We want to learn about jail." They are so serious.

"I have not been to jail."

"Yes you did, Papi, when you were little. Petra told us." I sigh.

"That was not real jail. I was in trouble for being with a gang and it was Juvenile Detention. Real jail is brutal with mean people and no one is your friend. You cannot trust anybody and you tell no one your secrets. Everything is a trade. You trade food, favors, phone time, clothes, and even friends."

"You have to find a crew to watch your back. Even people that seem cool with you could turn on you for the right price, but not your crew. Sometimes, you have people on your crew that does not seem like they are on your crew like a secret member. They are like your lookout or your person who finds out information and tells you. "They nod at me.

"Can we watch jail movies, Papi?"

"Yes, Fi." They hug me and say I can turn off the lights. I notice the glow in the dark decals and smile. "I love you kids."

"I love you, Papi." I smile at Alex.

"Me too, Papi." I kiss Alex and Fifi and leave the room. They are so smart.

In the bedroom, Cas was fucking Jefa doggy style and they were both moaning. He was pulling her hair and she loved it. When she saw me she licked her lips. I was next to her with my dick in her mouth in an instant. Damn, but my baby could suck me like a pro. She grabbed my ass and pulled me deeper and I fucked her mouth.

"I love you, Jefa." She moaned and came, making me cum. Cas collapsed next to her. I kissed her and she smiled at me.

"I love you, Ricky."

"I love you too, Jefa."

"Tank told me about Bones."

"He will call soon."

"Okay. I will talk to him when he calls, Ricky."

"Si Jefa." We took showers and I set the alarm.


	35. Chapter 35, June 28th-July 2nd

_**I own none of JE's characters. I just like playing with them.**_

 _ **A/N: This is an AU/AR where Steph lives in Miami and goes by Isis most of the time. Thanks for reading and for your reviews.**_

 **June 28th Hector POV Chillin at the Waldorf**

I called Lourdes since I know she is in town now. "Hey!"

"Hola chica. How is she?"

"Married." What"

"That bitch!"

"In her defense she does not know you are in town, Heckie. Let's do lunch tomorrow. I think I have to do a thing tonight." That would be good.

"Fine, we can do lunch and maybe I should go on this mini cruise." She giggles at me.

"Yes, do that and I will meet you at the Ivy tomorrow at 1pm."

"Okay, Lourdes." I hang up and book the mini cruise. It was only for a few days, and I could work on my tan in a controlled envitonment. I needed clothes. Time to go to Sak's. Those personal shopper girls were going to love me.

 **June 28th Carlos POV**

I looked at the file, then at my phone. I was just going to ask. I called her and she answered laughing.

"Jefa?"

"Yes, Ricky?"

"I have an FTA that is going to expire if I do not get it by midnight. We cannot catch Justin Joseph Rinks."

"Damn." She is so silly.

"I will call you back with a plan, Ricky. Eat your lunch and relax for me, marido."

"I love you, Jefa." I eat my lunch and she calls me back.

"Can I do it with Lula?" Why?

"What do you mean, baby, he is wanted for rape and murder."

"I know, love. Do you trust me?" Of course, I just did not trust the perp.

"Yes, Jefa."

"Okay, write this down. I want you to buy ten giftcards for $50 at the following places: Krispy Kreme, Applebys, Wawa, Justine's and ten $25 cards for nice dreams and the mini golf place." Why do I need this stuff I wonder.

"You, Lester and Bobby will be the outside men and Tank will come inside with me and Lu. You must all wear black or grey or dark blue suits because we are going to a funeral."

"What?!" She continues explaining.

"Freaky Justin is going with a woman named Belinda and yes she is as blonde as she sounds. We need comms and we need a babysitter because Gram said she is going just to record it for her facebook page. It is a large funeral for someone named Albertina Church. She is the great aunt of his funeral date. This will be the bomb, Ricky." She sound kind of excited.

"Okay, Jefa." I called the guys and told them the plan and they laughed. We split up and got the gift cards.

Emmett agreed to take the kids to our beach house and we got dressed at my house. Jefa was in a tight black suit with a ruffled turquoise blouse that had a short skirt and high heels. Lourdes had on a red wig and a black dress and also heels. Gram was wearing green.

We let Gram go in first to scope out the place and she told us where JJ was sitting. Jefa went in and sat near him. She said she would flirt with him a little like winking. Once the service got underway, Lourdes went in with Tank and she started as soon as she hit the door.

"Oh why Lord Jesus why!" She was crying up a storm while Tank kept her upright.

"Why did you take Pookie away from me? Why!"

She ran up to the first row of family and whispered but we heard her. "Listen, I am sorry for acting like a fool at this service, but we are getting a murderer up out of here. Please take these gift cards and do not call the cops. We will get his rapist ass on out of here, sir."

"So are we under cover?"

"Yes."

"Can I smack your bottom?" She snorts.

"Okay go ahead."

"Thanks." This is ridiculous.

He smacks her bottom and she runs to the casket screaming. "Me and you us never part, my key dada, me and you us have one heart, my key dada! Pookie! Lord take me now!"

Meanwhile, Jefa tells us to come get JJ. She signals Lula that we got him by telling her that she is at the wrong place. "Excuse me, Shanaynay?"

"What?"

"I think you are at the wrong place. This is not Pookie. This is Mrs. Church."

"Oh no! I gotta find Pookie before he is buried! He is wearing my ring!" She runs out with Tank following her and trips and her wig comes off and her dress flies up. Jefa and Gram leave and then Tank carries Lourdes out.

We sit in the car howling laughing.

"Ladies, you are such good actors." Lourdes smiles at us.

"That old white man was so nice about me making a fool of myself." Tank is not amused at that.

"He touched your ass."

"So what? How much is this guy worth?"

I answer since Tank is sulking. "He is worth $2M." She whistles.

"That is a lot of shoes."

Jefa turns to me. "I want $5,000 donated to the salvation army and me and Lu will split $5,000 and spend it on shoes and a spa day." That's all?

"That's all?"

"Yup." She kisses me.

"Thank you, ladies, really." They both smile at me.

"Gram will charge you not to upload the whole video onto facebook. Have fun negotiating with her, Ricky." I groan and we leave to go pick up the kids and go home.

 **June 29th Lourdes POV**

"Tankie, I have a lunch date so do not trip. It is a friend that I saw in Trenton. Please do not mention it to Carlos or Maggie. When she is ready for him to be here, she will call him." HE nods.

"Okay. The Puerto Rican guy?"

"Yes and do not stalk me today or they will think something is up. After lunch I am meeting Maggie to shop for bathing suits."

"Okay, Lu. I trust you and I love you, girl." I take a deep breath.

"Good, now cum so I can take a shower and stop holding back." He grabs my hips and kisses me and cums hard. I kiss him and flip him off me. I had an outfit to plan.

"I love you, Tankie." He is in a daze.

When he still did not move when I was finished in the bathroom, I kissed him again. "Wow, Lu. You are the bomb." Heh heh.

"See you later, Tankie." I headed over for breakfast in my fire engine red ruffled mid thigh length dress and my hair swept up all sophisticated. I had red and white striped 6" heels by Manolo and a matching bag and hat. I was the bomb.

"Wow, Lu. You look like the president's mistress." Casper laughs but Carlos says, "You look very pretty, Lourdes."

"I told you to stop saying my name like that man!" He laughs and I sit down and eat my egg white omelet and cream of wheat. Maggie is in an almost identical outfit to me but hers is green and she does not have a hat but a headband and her shoes are sparkly. I smile at her and drink my tea.

"What are you doing today, Girl?" She smiles at me.

"I am shopping for the pantry after breakfast then I am taking the kids to Chili's for lunch to people watch. They bet me that there will be a tantrum. If there is one by some other kids, they get a dollar, if not, I get a dollar. Then I am bringing them to Lester who will spend time teaching them stuff and I am shopping with you."

"Cool, but you should make Lester pick them up from Chili's."

"Yes, you are right, Lu."

She texts Lester. "He said for some cookies he will do it." I laugh.

"See you later girl." I kiss her and the kids and wave at the guys. I cannot wait to see Heckie!

"I am meeting a gentleman named Rivera," I tell the hostess. They take me to his table and damn Heckie looks awesome. He got a facial and all that and his hair is the bomb. He is in a brown linen suit and if he was not gay I might be in trouble.

He stands up and helps me into my seat. "Wow, Heckie. You look like you should be on the menu." He smiles at me and kisses my hand.

"I am so glad you are here. I have been almost swarmed since I got here." I laugh.

We talk about his hotel hopping and his escapades and I describe his guest house and show him the pictures I snuck in there and took. He said he loves it and he was taking a cruise.

"You really look beautiful yourself, Lourdes."

"I am happy to be here, Heckie." He makes me describe my breakfast and I hand him a muffin. He smiles. We always share what we get from her. When I leave, he kisses my cheek and says I should have fun and he would see me soon. I hugged him and held his hand.

He thanked me for flirting and I laughed my way to my rental car. Huh. I need to take this back. I call Maggie and she said leave it parked at the mall with the keys in the visor and she would drive me home. I forgot the people would retrieve the rental from wherever. Plus she had cars at the house. I call the rental people and wipe down the car.

I go to the juice bar and read on my kindle until our spree started. I was happy to be here with my girl just like we planned, and I have a man I love and I can be myself. I feel like singing.

"Girl, please do not burst into song." She sits next to me.

"Was I chair dancing?" She laughs.

"Yup and humming." She has a smoothie too.

"Let's finish these and get some bathing suits that will make them want us even more, Lu."

"I am right behind you on that one!" We link arms and go do some black amex damage. Hell yes!

 **June 30th-July 2nd Isis POV**

Life was good for the next week, and I spent time with the kids every day. Sometimes, I called Emmett to watch them so I could write and work on my company's paperwork. He showed up yesterday and asked if we could go to a house with him. I smiled to myself and said yes.

We took his new trailhawk and drove to his house. I owned the other six homes that bordered the ocean except the one next door, but I did not tell him.

"So, my mama told me she hit the lotto and she bought me this house!"

"Wow, Emmett, this is a great place and Carlos' home is three miles down the road."

"That is nice, Isis. So, Mama said to ask your help in decorating. I have this huge home and I do not know what to do first."

"Sure you do. You get security." He smiles.

"I think first you need to meet the neighbors." A knock was on the door and he went to open it.

"Emmie!"

"Evie! Hey girl!"

"We moved next door and we are here to help you get your place up to snuff for when momma comes to visit in a few days." He looks shocked.

"What?" I nod as well.

"Yup."

"This is Sonya, my sweetie."

"Hey, Sonya." He hugs the life out of her.

"So with Miss Isis here and our help, we will turn your house into a home." Emmett is so happy.

"I am so glad to see you. You both look fabulous." I nod as well.

"I told them they look like Halle Berry and Alicia Keyes, Emmett."

"I always told Evie she was too pretty for any man and I was right. She does look like Halle Berry with longer auburn hair. Now let's get started."

"Okay," he had a legal pad. I put that down and took out my ipad and gave it to him.

"Put get an ipad." He made a list as we went through the house, then we went to the bed bath and beyond and got to work. I promised to help him and every day we shopped with the card Miss Bernadette sent him. We used the workmen to get his home together.

I did the kitchen and put restaurant booths in there. I got reinforced bullet proof glass on all the windows and made them do the kitchen ceiling with skylights and track lighting. When we were finished, he was gobsmacked at the kitchen which had its own pantry, rotisserie, deep freezer and island with a breakfast bar. I also added ovens to the walls and hung fruits and vegetables in bowls for him.

"Your mother is coming, Emmett. Your kitchen needed to be up to snuff." He hugs me.

"Thank you so much! I even made a game room in the basement. There is a view to the the beach and we can step out there and cook out and go inside and play games."

"That is great, Emmett."

"I love you, Miss Isis."

"That's enough hugs, Emmett." He looks at the kids.

"Sorry, Alex." Alex laughs.

"I am joking. Your house is the bomb. I love the kitchen because it is like ours but you have booths like a restaurant."

"You should get a jukebox, Emmett."

"Yes! Thank you, Fifi! I will look for one." I gave him some last minute advice.

"Have it shipped to Rangeman so the guys can check it for you, Emmett." He just nodded along.

"Cool!"

We went home and after that, Emmett was on a mission. I put the kids to bed after they told Carlos all about Emmett's new beach home. He gave me the raised eyebrow a couple of times and said if I wanted to make any changes to his beach home, I was welcome to do so. I kissed him and said it was already being done, dear. He laughed and hugged me. You are amazing, baby. We went to sleep cuddling.


	36. Chapter 36, Chapter 36, July 3rd

**Disclaimer: I do not own JE's characters, I just like to play with them.**

 **A/N: In this A/U fic, Steph moves to Miami to avoid the Burg and meets Ranger there along with an OC of mine. She changed her name and goes by the nickname Isis, but the guys all have different nicknames for her. Thanks for your reviews and messages.**

 **Isis POV July 3rd early am**

As usual, they called me in the middle of the night. "Mami!" This time it was whispered. I got up and went to the room. Alex stopped the stopwatch.

"Less than ten seconds Mami." I smiled at my little drill seargant.

"Thank you, Alex. Hello, babies. It is 0200. What is wrong?" I hug them.

"We want a snack, please." I walk them to the kitchen and they choose cheese and crackers.

Fifi looked at me. "Do we need friends that live here?" I nodded.

"You can get more friends soon. It is not easy getting good friends. We will take our time, okay? I am sure they will come to you when it is the right time. Just like when I met you two. It was one of the best days of my life."

"We love you, Mami," Alex whispered and kissed my cheek. They nod at me. I sing to them and put them back to bed.

When I get back to the bedroom, the SAT phone is ringing so I answered it. "Hello?"

"Where is Ranger?" Okay, great phone manners, guy.

"He is sleeping." I can do it too.

"Where is Ghost?"

"He is also asleep." He has to call at this time to do a bed check?

"Do you know where Tank is?" He actually sounds concerned. This must be Bones.

"He is in the guest house asleep with his girl."

"Oh, okay. They are alright?"

"Yes. Where are you right now?" I did not know if he would tell me.

"I am at the airport, Bella." Another nickname for me.

"What is your real name, Bones?"

"It is Enrique Mateo Prinzi." What!

"I am on my way to get you." He asks me, "what is your name?"

"It is Magdalena."

"Okay, thanks, Magdalena."

I leave the boys a note and dress in jewelry, jeans and a dress shirt, my 6" blue sparkly high heels and I put a blue scarf on my head and sunglasses. I make a sign that says E. Prinzi and stand there until he sees me.

 **July 3rd Enrique POV early am airport**

I did not know what to think when a woman answered the phone, but I knew they would not let someone near the secure phone unless they trusted her. She sounded sweet and she said she would pick me up and I knew it was to let them sleep. I saw a movie star looking woman in really high heels holding a sign with my name on it and approached her. When she saw me she squealed and yelled, " Eric!" She jumped into my arms with her legs around my waist.

I took off her sunglasses and damn. I met her when she was little at the hospital. We shared a room. She was so brave and sweet. She jumped down and pulled me to baggage claim to get my bags and we left to drive to the house.

"Bella, you grew up so nicely." She shoved me.

"You are the dreamboat, Eric. He looked exactly like a badass Corbin Bleu." I blushed.

 **Isis POV**

"You must tell me the story of your life little wonder woman." I tell him everything on the way to the house.

"You married Ric?" I smile and nod.

"Yup."

"You love him and Ghost?" I smile bigger and nod again.

"Yup."

"There are two kids that you both adopted?" I nod again.

"Yup." He looks at me for a few minutes.

"I can live in a guest house or the main house?"

"Of course, Eric."

"Your granny is here? She was so funny in the hospital."

I take him into the kitchen and feed him breakfast while dancing to California love. We are laughing at each other when Gram comes into the room.

"Hello, little boy. You grew up to be quite a looker there." He smiles at her and walks towards her.

"You look the same Grammie." She hugs him. Gram had sat next to Eric who had fallen off his bike and hit his head and told him stories in Italian and said to call her Grammie. The exorcist had asked why she was speaking Italian to a little colored boy and his father had said, "because he is part Italian you prejudiced harpy."

"Jefa, why did you leave?" He still looks sleepy.

"So you could sleep, Ricky." He holds me and sways with me to pretty brown eyes.

"Hello, Bones."

"Hey, Ranger. I know, Bella. She is the little girl I met in the hospital when I was young." Carlos smiles. "The one who told you to be a superhero if you wanted?" Eric nods. "Yup." He smiles at me.

"Babygirl, you left me with Carlos and he hogs the covers." He pulls me into hos arms and dances with me to hold on by en vogue. I kiss him and he leans into me. "Go back to bed, you can still get another two hours boys."

"Okay, are you coming, Babygirl?" I smile at him. Aww.

"I will get Eric settled into a guest room then I will be there, Jasper." Heh heh. I love teasing him.

He growled at me and I giggled. "I came for cake, baby granddaughter. Peace out." Gram left and I pulled Eric with his bags to a room across from the twins. He settled down.

"Will you be okay?" I fuss over him as he gets ready for bed.

"Yes, and I am not starting today. I need to rest." I kiss his forehead. "It is good to have you here. I always wondered what happened to you." He stops me before I leave the room.

"You chose my last name?"

"Yes, Eric. Will you help me with the planning for the barbeque?"

"What barbeque, Bella?"

"The one at the beach house tomorrow for the Rangemen guys."

"Sure, Bella." "Thanks, Eric." I hug him and leave the room.

 **July 3rd Fifi and Alex POV early am**

"Fifi!"

"Yes, Alex?"

"There is a guy in the room across the hall. Let's go see who he is."

"Okay." We pick the lock and creep into the room and hold him at gunpoint.

"Quien es?"

"Soy Enrique Prinzi. They call me Bones. I am a friend of your Mami from when she was little but I am an Army friend of your Papi, Ghost and Tank." We look at each other.

"Did you eat something?" He nods.

"Yes, Bella gave me food and cake downstairs. She just went back to bed." I nod at Alex. We put away our weapons.

"You can teach us something, right?"

"Si. I can teach you stealth and the obstacle course."

"Okay, we like you, Bones. I am Fifi and this is my brother Alex." I whistle and the dogs come. "This is Padfoot and Moony."

"Okay, Fifi and Alex. It is good to meet you guys. I am staying here today so we can talk more."

"Okay then."

"You were good when you came inside. I almost did not hear you two." We smile and leave.

"More training, Fi!"

"I know, Alex, this is cool." We give the dogs some beef jerky and they get into our beds. Padfoot is with me and Mooney is with Alex.

 **July 3rd Cas POV early am**

"Carlos, did you tell all of the guys about the barbeque?"

"Si, Jefa. I announced it and the guys are thrilled to be invited. They know they can bring a date."

"Okay and no drugs and we have designated drivers and tents?"

"Si, Jefa. Ella helped to plan it and I gave her your notes, baby. I promise I did everything you said."

"Did you invite the other office core guys?"

"Yes, baby."

"Did you see where the kids are going to play and get the toys?"

"Si, Jefa."

"Okay Ricky. I want you to wear the outfits I put into your side of the closet." We nodded at her. She was in charge.

"Casper, when will we say our vows?"

"What?"

"We need to say vows and exchange rings to be equal. This will avoid any resentment issues."

" Okay, babygirl. We can do it on a Sunday in a week or two." She smiles at me.

"Good. I will use my alias Fantazia Chelsea Kingston and it will be legal."

"Really, babygirl?"

"Yes, Casper."

"Thank you. I will let you plan it and I will definitely be there."

"Good answer, Casper."

"I love you, Fancy. I love you back." She sighs and takes our hands.

"Guys, I am a twin and I have a brother named Scorpio. My "mother" basically stole me when her stillborn child did not make it."

"Oh, Jefa!" He hugs her.

"It is alright, it is just that my brother is very possessive and he will be here soon."

"That is good, baby. Now, relax for us."

"The kids went to question Bones, Babygirl." She snuggles against me.

"Okay, Jasper. Go to sleep." I kiss her and pull off her panties. I thrust inside her from the side and she loves it. I keep the rhythm gentle and she moans for me. I bite her neck when I cum, making her cum with me. I stay inside her and we drift off to sleep. I love my Babygirl.

 **July 3rd before breakfast Isis POV**

I dress in an emerald green sundress that is short but comes to just above my knees and has white stripes. I wear wedge heels that match the dress and a denim jacket with my hair in a bouncy ponytail and my sunglasses on my head. I dress the kids similarly but in shorts and skorts and Adidas sneakers. They both wear ball caps and jackets.

"What are you doing, Jefa? We are visiting a place to let them do paintball training and we are having lunch at the Ivy with Enrique. Get him a chain, Carlos."

"I already did, Jefa. I left it in his room. Here you go, boys."

"What is this?"

"It is your lunches. I also made ones for Bobby and Lester." I kiss them both and hug Tank and they leave.

 **July 3rd Carlos POV**

"She made us a lunch? Lula would smack me for waking her up this early and she was up and dressed and dressed the kids and made us breakfast and lunch?"

"You cannot have my Baby, Tank."

"I know, man, but she is the bomb."

We get to the office and I give Bobby and Lester their lunches and I set out the muffins she made for the guys. Cas sets out the cranberry juice.

"Hey, Ranger, these muffins are so good. What kind are they?"

"They are oatmeal pecan and she used honey instead of sugar."

"Who?"

"My wife."

He looks shocked. "You are married and you have a girlfriend?" Honestly?

"No, the woman you saw as my girlfriend is my wife."

"Oh. She can cook?"

"Yes, guys. Let's review any issues this morning. I expect you guys to wear the new jackets or a vest at all times and not to jump to violence immediately. Try to use the stealth you all know. On sales calls, smile a little at the wives. Do not flirt, but be men, not robots." I was going over what she told me as I fucked her in the shower. "Also, I think we should all volunteer some time at the community center with the kids there. Think about it." She was very flexible this morning. Oh, right. Game face.

"Tomorrow is the cookout, if you are off duty, you can come as it read on the email. There will be no drugs and minimal drinking. We will have designated drivers. There will be children there. You will be shipped to fuckistan if any harm comes to a child on your watch. Am I clear?"

They all answer. "Hoah."

"Remember gentlemen, I did not specify you would be shipped alive." They all gulp. Heh heh.

I looked around the room. "Binky, do you like your nickname?" She had told me that some names were mean.

He looks at Lester, then at me. "No, Ranger."

"Fine, we will call you Jacob."

"Thanks!"

"Hal, you and Manny need to talk to the head librarian at the library. She is having a costume party fundraiser and might need security. Her name is Cynthia Rhodes."

"What do I say to her?" He is so shy acting around women.

"Just pretend she is your younger sister and you want her to be safe and make suggestions."

"I can do that, Ranger."

"Good."

"Will we get muffins all the time, Ranger?"

"No, Grifter."

"Oh." I look around the room and Demon looks like he has a question so I nod at him.

"Can I take lunch a little later with Razor?"

"Why, Demon?" He smiles at me like a kid.

"We want to go to bingo with Miss Tessa to watch her back." She is so nice. Why not.

"Okay, just update the times with Tank."

The door flew open and Raven (Tangeray) and Portia (Mercedes) walked inside wearing royal blue tight stretchy tee shirts that said Rangeman and dark grey cargos with heeled black knee boots and their weapons showing and dog tags around their necks. They both have on name belts that say Rangeman and their pants are low rise.

"Sorry we are late. Our stuff just got delivered and we talked to Mags. She is so cool! I am Raven Jones and this is Portia King. We got hired to do the paperwork you guys hate and we are in college." Raven and Portia are 5'7" without their heels and Raven is light skinned while Portia is a little more cinnamon skinned. They have model figures. They have their almost identical black hair in loose buns. They are both beautiful college girls and they are wearing glasses. They smile and the guys wave.

"Silvio will handle your training today ladies."

"Thanks. We have this message from Mags. They hand me a note." I sigh. They smile.

"Gentlemen, there will be a large screen television installed today in the gym so you can work out to videos if you want." The guys look happier.

"Are there any other concerns?" Portia stands up. "Is there a women's restroom down here?"

"Yes, Portia and I will show you the way."

"Thanks, Ranger. We also know a lot of people in town so if you cannot find someone, we can ask around."

"Thanks, Portia." She waves it off.

"It was Maggie's idea. She is so smart!" Razor clears his throat.

"Raven, can you go to a client meeting with me today after your training?"

"Sure, Ramone."

"Thanks, it is a home and I want to see if you have more suggestions for the wife."

"Okay." She updates her ipad.

"Let me know of any issues, guys and have a good day. The holiday is not until tomorrow so give it your all today or I will have you on the mats. Welcome Raven and Portia." I show the girls the bathroom and they go with Silvio to their cubicles.

"Hey, Ranger, have you heard from Bones?"

"Yes, Lester, he arrived early this morning and is at the house with my wife."

"Cool! So, here are the FTAs for today. There is this one man, right. He is mad at the Acme and he said if I come and try to bring him in, he will throw all his groceries at me."

"What is his name and how old is he? His name is Norville Thompson and he is 60." Perfect.

I call Miss Tessa. "Hello?"

"Hello, Miss Tessa."

"Yes, Spanish Cutie?"

"Okay, we have a gentleman named Norville Thompson that is upset but he will not let us talk to him about the problem to resolve it. I do not want to send him to jail."

"Is he cute?" I look at the photo.

"He is a handsome 60 year old gentleman. He looks like Ozzie Davis."

"Really?"

"Yes, Miss Tessa." She whispers to someone else.

"I will send Marion over there, now let's negotiate." She is so funny.

"What do you want?"

"Are you letting my boys come to bingo?"

"Yes."

"We all need rides to the market and such. I can give you a schedule." That is actually painless.

"Do you promise to behave?"

"Yup."

"Okay, email it to me, Miss Tessa."

"Fine. Send a cutie to come get Marion. She will talk to him and tell him the deal and get him to come peacefully."

"Okay, thank you, Miss Tessa."

"No problem, Cutie." We hang up and I look at Lester who is holding back his laughter.

"Go pick up Miss Marion and she will get him to come with you." He nods at me.

"Cool. My next guy is a naked greasy streaker who invited me to come get greasy with him anytime I wanted and that he would hug me to death when I got there. I do not want to be hugged by a greasy naked guy."

This one is easy and that guy sounds familiar.

"Did you offer to give him something greasy in exchange for handling the paperwork and maybe some lever 2000 and mcdonald's?"

Lester writes that down. "I will try that."

"Who is next?" He sighs.

"This guy is pissed at the cable company because they never come when they say they will so he sent them exploding taxidermy animals. He said he cannot leave because as soon as he leaves the house, they show up and he is never going to get his wires fixed. He also curses a lot." I think for a minute.

"Did you offer to have someone wait at his house while you took him in?"

"No, I will get Bob to wait there." I caution him.

"Tell him not to mess with the animals."

"The next two seem weird, Ranger."

"What do you mean?"

He reads the file to me. "Lashonda Watts and Marcia Hinks. They go to cosmetology and design school and they get the bus every day. They have to practice on themselves and they went to a hair show. On the way home, they got arrested for streetwalking. " Wow.

"They said they had to walk home because they did not have a car." That does seem strange. I think and suggest that he send Viper and Lox dressed in jeans with a convertible and flowers like it is a date, then take them to lunch and talk it out. The neighborhood won't have to know their business. He makes more notes.

"Tell Foley that this may have been a bad arrest."

"The last 4 guys, I do not think they are gang bangers. They are so geeky, man and they are all 19. I think they want to be cool or something." I pick up the first file and call Zane Phillps.

"Hello, may I speak with Zane? He is in my cultures class."

"Sure." He gets on the phone.

"Zane, why did you and your friends get arrested?" He giggles a little.

"We had some brownies and we wanted to have words around us like superheroes. We had a stop sign, a welcome sign, and a slow sign. When we tried to get the tasty sign it would not come off and we got arrested. My mom is pissed and my dad is threatening to take away my trust fund. Steve had on a bandana and Chase was wearing plaid. Joey was playing gangster rap because he likes it so they assumed we were doing a gang initiation. " I sigh. Was I really that silly acting when I was younger? He is still talking.

"My mother cried for an hour about if I had to wear the same clothes as everyone else. She and the other moms would not let us go to court because our dads refused to let their lawyers help us as like a tough love thing. They are so aggravating, man. We are finished our degrees but we pretend we are not so we can keep the money they give us. We want to start a laser tag place but they would flip out. I am not in the mood to be a corporate clone like my dad. I love him but he and his friends are boring."

"That is nice, Zane."

"We each have two degrees. Joey is actually hacking this right now to make it disappear."

"Tell him to stop and dress in suits and meet Pierre Thibodaux at the Waffle house. He will take you guys to fix this. You might get community service."

"Thanks, man."

"I am Ranger."

"Wow, you do not sound scary." That little punk!

"I can be when I want to be. Tell Pierre to give you guys my card. Call me when you have a business plan together and I will call you later. I think my wife has a friend that owns a paintball arena."

"You mean Nice Dreams?"

"I am not sure what it is called, Zane." He sounds excited.

"If she can get us jobs with them that would be cool. Okay, thanks. We can be ready in an hour. I will tell them I have an interview. They love that crap." I laugh.

"Okay, Zane." I hang up and explain it to Lester and he laughs and we tell Tank.

"Did you have to tell them my real name?"

"Yes, Pierre. Here, give them my card. Have fun."

"Thanks, Ranger."

"No problem, Les. Wear your jacket."

 **July 3rd Isis POV**

"Hello?"

"Baby, can you ask your friends at the paintball place if they are hiring? I know of four guys that want to work there."

"Okay, Ricky. I will ask and let you know."

"I love you, Jefa."

"I love you too." I hang up and Mooner is smiling at me. "Dudette, you are so cute with your little kids and a husband."

"Walter, stop it."

"Call me Mooner."

"Nope. Where is Douglas?" Arms hug me from behind.

"I am right here, Dudette! Hello little guys! So, you can come by in the mornings like three days a week and we can show you how to shoot and all of that. You need to dress in like cargo pants and we have protective gear." The kids are excited.

"Are you guys hiring?"

"Yup." I text Carlos and he texts me back. "Here, call this number and talk to Zane."

"Cool, Dudette. See you kids tomorrow at the picnic!"

"Okay, Mooner and Dougie." They wave and we leave. I call Eric and he says he will meet us at the Ivy.

"Fi and Alex, behave and only act like brats if something is wrong, okay?"

"Si, Mami."

 **July 3rd Shanda POV**

"Hello, Shanda?"

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you and Marsha outside?" I look out the window and see two cute guys in a cool car.

"Why should I come with you, handsome?" He waves at me.

"We can get your charges dropped. Plus I am hungry, don't you want to come and get Chinese with me?"

"Fine, I will come out to talk to you." They are really cute.

"Come on, Marsha." We approach the car.

"Listen, we are not hookers or anything like that." They smile at us and wow, they are cuter.

"We know." They give us the flowers and hold open the doors of the car for us. We get in and they take us to Golden Dragon.

"So, this cop, Picket, wanted us to do something nasty and we said no. He said then he was taking us in for streetwalking. We got into the cop car willingly. We cannot afford a lawyer so we did not go to court."

 **July 3rd Shanda and Marsha POV** (Summer and Sienna)

"We have a homie but she is not in contact right now. She is so nice and she makes the best oatmeal cookies." They look interested.

"What is her name?" I shrug.

"It is probably Gabriela." They show us a picture and we laugh.

"That is her. Was she acting crazy?"

"Yes and she kept calling us different names all day." We laugh some more.

"She is the bomb. I know she would have helped us, but she does not know we are living here. We told her Texas. Okay, so what is she doing right now?"

"She married our boss." Wow.

"No way!" They nod.

"Yup." I am hyped to talk to my girl again.

"Call her." They look a little scared.

"I can call the boss and tell him to give her your number." Fine.

"Do that." Five minutes later my phone rings. "Shanda!"

"Hey girl. Me and Marsha are living in a funky area of town."

"What?"

"Sawyer did not get in touch with us. Yes, you need to smack him. Fine, I will have Viper and Fox drop us at Sawyer's after this to get our accounts together. You are the bomb and we will stay on the dee low. Bye girl." I love her. I am glad she is okay.

"So come on, Boa." They laugh.

"You guys are cool to talk to us and not manhandle us and stuff."

"No problem. It is better this way." We handle the thing and the cop makes notes about our bad arrest and we are dismissed and the guys get receipts. He tells them to tell Manoso to call him and they nod.

They drop us off and invite us to a cookout tomorrow and dinner on Saturday.

"What is your name, Snake?" He leans close to me.

"My name is Sylvester Tiger Hanes." Marsha asks the other guy.

"And you, Lox?" He grins at her.

"My name is Michael Tanner Mitchell." We look at each other and nod. Hell yes.

"Okay, we will go out with you Saturday and we will come tomorrow to the cookout."

" I am changing my shit though. My name is gonna be Summer Delilah Watson. No more Shanda."

"My name is gonna be Sienna Indigo Hill. No more Marsha."

"I like those names girls." He needs to stop looking at me like that.

"Good, Tiger and Michael. Pick me up tomorrow. I will call you and tell you my location. Have a good night." I kiss my Tiger on the cheek and Sienna kisses Michael on the cheek and we go into Sawyer's office to get our crap together. "We are going to Saks after this for a makeover. Hell yes, girl. I love Gabby. She did not leave us hanging." We high five and start our new life.

 **July 3rd Marion POV**

I told Tessa I would do the mission. I just had to get him into the car. She said he was cute, but she might have just been saying that. Either way, that little boy in the car said to just use beep him on this little pager and he would come running to save me. Plus they were paying me. I take a deep breath and knock on the door.

"What?" He has the door open a crack. I smile.

"Can I come in?" He makes the mistake of opening the door wider. He probably wants to get a good look at my outfit. I am in a nice blue dress that comes to below my knees. I am showing a little cleavage, too. I am older, but I still got it.

"Why?" I shove him aside.

"You are so suspicious, Norville. My name is Marion and I can get those dumb charges against you dropped. If you play your cards right, you can go to bingo with me." He really does look like Ozzie Davis.

"Really now, miss thing?" I nod.

"Yup. We got arrested for a bachelorette party thing and the nice boys helped us. Now put on your shoes and come along, Norville." He smiles at me.

"You sure this ain't a trick?" I smile back.

"Yup." We get to the car and the nice little boy helps us into the car and gives me some money. "Thanks, baby. Tell that Spanish Cutie we like him."

I turn to Mr. Thompson. "Norville, you are a handsome man. Do you need those blue pills?"

He grins at me and leans closer. "Nope, especially not with a sexy woman like you around, I do not." Wow.

"Well, do you like sweet potato pie?" He smiles like the devil.

"I love pie. Is yours nice and sweet, Miss Marion?" I giggle. He is a feisty one.

"It's for you to find out. Can you speak to snakes, Norville?" Heh heh.

"Yes, ma'am. Let me show you a little." He kisses my ear and wow, he can move that tongue. I moan.

"Please, not in the car you guys." We move apart.

"He is so sensitive, huh, Marion? So, you work for the bounty boys?"

"No, Norville. They are nice boys and they will give us rides and things."

"You sure are a cutie, Marion." He leans into me again, but I push him back.

"Behave before the boy has a fit, Norville."

"Okay then." We smile. Wait til I tell Tessa about this one.

 **July 3rd Isis POV**

"Babygirl, I love you."

"I love you, too Ghost."

"Have fun at lunch with Bones." He calls me every day like this.

"I will."

"See you tonight and be safe, Jasper."

"I want you too, girl. You were so damned good last night."

"So were you, love."

"Bye beautiful." I smile and hang up.

"Come on kids."

"Okay, Mami." We walk into the Ivy and up to the hostess.

"Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, it is under Prinzi." Eric spots us and yells.

"Bella!" I turn and see Enrique in a deep tan linen suit.

"Tio!" The kids run to him and he picks them up. They hug and I smile.

"Come on, Bella. Our table is this way." I follow him and the kids and telling him about meeting Dougie and Mooner.

I sit down and get the kids situated. They look at the menu and frown. "What is it, Fi?"

"Mami, there is no salad on this menu and I do not want nuggets."

"What would you like, baby?" The whisper together, then face me.

"We want mini turkey burgers plain. We will share that with sweet potato fries. We want lemonade in a paper cup with a lid and a straw for both of us, please." They are so cute.

"Okay, baby, I will order that for you." She smiles.

"What kind of salad dressing do you want?" They whisper to each other again.

"We want Italian on the side please." They take turns all the time.

"Very well, Alex, I will tell the server." Eric smiles at the kids.

"They are so special, Bella."

"I know, Eric. How do you feel?"

"I feel much better now that I have rested and I used your weight room and sauna. I am never moving out, Bella." I touch his hand.

"Good. I like having you there. You look very handsome. Keep the stubble." He shoves my hand away.

"Do not flirt with me. I am not ready for a relationship anyway. I want to work for a while." I laugh at his antics. The waitress comes and we order our food.

"Stop it, Raphy!"

" Mari, do not touch my stuff!" What is the deal with them? They are using our code names.

"Kids, please calm down." They ignore me and keep shoving each other.

"You always take my stuff, Raphy. You ate my cookies yesterday!" He looks like he does not care.

"You know snack time is at two o'clock, Mari."

"I was watching Sesame Street, Raphy!" He just grins at her.

"I thought you did not want them, okay?" I look at two o'clock and see a creep adding something to his oblivious date's drink.

I text Cas and tranq the guy when he signals that he is close. Cas and Carlos come inside and escort the guy out and knock over the date's drink by mistake in the process. The kids decide to make up.

"Sorry, Mari."

"Okay, Raphy." They hug. Eric looks like he wants to steal them.

"They are so awesome, Bella."

"They are very smart and I love my babies." They beam at me and eat.

We decline dessert and Eric escorts us to our car. I strap the kids into their seats and kiss Eric on the cheek.

"You are so deliciously handsome, Enrique. You should date someone. I can find you a girl."

"I am not ready, Bella. Let me go at my own pace."

"Okay. See you later."

"Be careful." He smiles at me.

I get into the car and drive to the electronics store. The kids come inside with me and we all get kindles. Back in the car they hug me. Our last stop before going home is the park. We sit and watch the kids play. We go home and the kids go to the bathroom and then take a nap in their room. I set the alarm for 4 o'clock for them and kiss them. I take off my shoes and read with the kindle on the deck while the dogs run around chasing the balls we got them.

 **July 3rd Bobby POV**

"Mr. Conklin, the cable guys came while you were gone and they asked for an animal so I gave it to them and it exploded." He cackles with glee.

"That is awesome, Bob. So, how do I get a secret phone for when I want to call the fuckers?" Wow, he really hates them.

"We can get you a SAT phone, Mr. Conklin. Here is our card. Call us first if someone pisses you off."

"Have you ever thought of putting your little devices into like a teddy bear? We can catch playground creeps with that and if you put like blue dye in them, he would be easy to spot."

"I will think on it, Bob."

"We could pay you, of course."

"Great deal, Benji."

"I go by Lester."

"I like Benji, so just be a good boy. Thanks for your help, boys."

"Bye, Mr. Conklin." He was so cool. It was hilarious when that animal exploded.

 **July 3rd Pierre POV**

"So you can help me with my investments, Zane?" He nods.

"Yes, Pierre. I am a whiz at that stuff. I leave notes for my dad all the time and he thinks he thought of it when he was pulling an all-nighter."

"That is great."

"You need more tax shelters, Pierre. Do you own any real estate?" I shake my head.

"Not unless you count that I am 5% owner of Rangeman with Bobby, Les, Bones and Ghost and Carlos. Carlos owns 50% and Ghost owns 30%, the rest of us own 5%."

He slides a paper towards me. "I want you to invest in these places and buy a house by the beach in a gated community." Ugh, really?

"I would hate to live there!"

He placates me. "I know, but it is a good investment. You could rent it out or something." Fine.

"Okay, let's do it." We spend some time on the financials and I get my passwords together.

He drops the next bombshell on me. "Now, you need at least two more cars. I suggest a big luxury truck and a luxury sports car. Do not get black. Stop using Tank. You want to give the impression of a cultured affluent guy who uses his skills. Let's preorder your cars then we can get started on your wardrobe. Steve will take you shopping. He knows the personal shoppers at Saks and Hugo Boss. You have the money and you will not need to purchase these clothes again for maybe a year. Dry clean only, Pierre." Wow. He is like a bossy little life coach.

"Have you purchased any gifts for Lourdes yet?" Damn, I have not bought my baby anything? I am a bad boyfriend.

"No." He looks at me sadly.

"Okay, Chase is good at that. Come over here, Chase and help Pierre choose some gifts for Lourdes." We shop for a while and I ship the stuff to the office.

I like Zane and his little geeky homies. "Your cars will be delivered to the garage at Rangeman. Enter your code here." I enter my code.

"Okay, I will handle your taxes. You should use this guy Sawyer. He is an awesome lawyer." Great!

"Alright."

"Go see him after Steve takes you for your makeover. I have to go home before the 'rents snap."

" Thanks, Zane." They were the bomb.

"No prob. Thanks to you guys, we have a new place to hang. Have fun, Pierre." They leave out of the Waffle house. Detective Foley said to tell Manoso he wanted some cookies or else. Well, he whispered it. They are funny.

 **July 3rd Carlos POV**

"Ranger, we need to jet."

"What is it, Ghost?" He is standing in front of me in SWAT Gear.

"I got a text that says Gemini saw that a guy is pulling an evil queen at the ivy and she is gonna do a sleeping beauty when we get close." I thought about it and turned to him.

"The kids caught on that a guy was slipping his date a mickey and she can tranq him when we get close?" He nods.

"Yup." Wow.

"Damn. They are only almost six." He nods and follows me to the car.

"They are the bomb, man."

We walk inside and pick up the guy and knock over the drink in the process. We take him to the PD and he is wanted by the FBI for date rape across many states. We donate the $1M reward to the Salvation Army after contacting Sawyer. The reps come to sign the paperwork and they smile at us. They hug us and we go back to the office.

My wife is going to pack for us to stay at the beach house tonight and she has been cooking and coordinating with Miss Tessa and the ladies so everything will run smoothly.

I am so happy with my life right now. The only thing that would make it better is a soak in the Jacuzzi with my wife. I text her and she agrees to do it before we head to the beach house. Bones will watch a movie with the kids at the same time.


	37. Chapter 37, July 4th and 5th

**Disclaimer: I do not own JE's characters, just my own.**

 **A/N: This story is very AU and the characters are different and it is based in Miami. Steph left the Burg behind and changed her name. She is mostly called Isis but she has other nicknames. The rating is earned in this chapter so beware!**

 **Thank you for your patience and your reviews. Thanks for reading.**

 **July 4th Fifi and Alex POV**

"Mami said people are coming to our house but they will all be outside. She even got them bathrooms that are outside, Alex." We are playing connect four.

"I know, Fi. I want to stay in shorts so we can carry our weapons. Mami said do not take off our panic chains or to get into the water." I think I might win this time.

"I know, Alex. We are defending our home. Game over." Ha! He always thinks he can beat me.

"Good job, Fi. Let's go see what Gram and the other granny ladies are doing." She smiles. I let her win.

"They like us. Maybe Emmett and his sister and Sonya are here." I love my brother.

"Yes. We like them." Now to go and find the grown ups.

 **July 4th Isis POV**

"Fuck! Carlos, come on, we have to get dressed." He said it would be a quickie and he is taking his time.

"Jefa, give me this pussy and tell daddy who it belongs to." He rubs my clit and bites my neck.

"Carlosssssss!"

"Hell yes, girl." He sounds so smug as he stares at me.

"Now go put on that pretty shit that will make them all jealous of me all day long." Wow.

"O-o-ok." Damn, am I stuttering?

"Heh heh. That is my move. You have yours and I have mine. I love you, Jefa and I am proud of you." He is so sexy.

"You better wear a fucking shirt Carlos."

"Of course I will, angel. I am your man. I have my ring and my necklace that you put the infinity symbol onto. I am only yours, my love." He kissed me.

"I love you, too, Ricky. Now get out of this shower and let me get dressed." He saunters out of the shower and I slid onto the shower seat. He was phenominal.

I put on my bright blue bikini with my white sundress that has a corset tie-up top and ruffles at the bottom at mid thigh and wedges that tie in bows behind my ankles that are white. I grab my bag, my sunglasses and my phone and put my hat on my head.

I hit the outside and see an oasis. There is volley ball set up down the beach, the barbeque pit and the tables are close to the house and kitchen areas. Miss Tessa and the ladies are thrilled to be in my kitchen. There are tents set up where someone can relax and later to sleep off the booze if they go too far.

I see the kids playing in the bounce house and I wave at them. I set my things down and take off my hat and dress and sit on a chaise lounge. I wonder how long it will take for Carlos to come over here. I relax with my iced tea next to Lourdes in her red bikini, Summer in her white bikini, Sienna in her gold bikini, and Evie and Sonya who are wearing red and white striped bikinis and listen to music.

Portia and Raven arrive with a pitcher of iced tea and a bowl of grapes on ice. They are in bikinis with white stars on red and white stars on blue. They look adorable and they both have micro braids that they have pulled into buns with chopsticks that look like knives.

 **July 4th Carlos POV**

We were tossing horse shoes and the guys started to lose interest. Heh heh. I turn to see my baby strut outside and set down her things and take off her dress. The rest of the girls did the same thing.

Have mercy Jefa. They were all gorgeous. "Which one is your wife, Carlos?" I smile and gesture towards my baby.

"Coop, my wife is wearing blue with the white shoes that have bows on them. You can say hello, but be careful. She is armed." He walks away to talk to the ladies. I speak to the rest of the guys.

"Since you gentlemen do not want to play anymore, maybe I should challenge you to volley ball against the girls." Lester speaks up.

"They have eight. They need another player." I just smile a secret smile.

"They will get another player." Gram would love to play.

 **July 4th Isis POV**

"Ahem." I look away from my book and upwards to see a tall Shemar Moore looking man.

"Yes?" He smiles at me.

"I am Cooper, Sassy." I get up and hug him.

"Oh! Hello, Cooper. This is my best friend, Lourdes and she dates Tank. This is Summer, Sienna, Evie, Sonya, Portia and Raven. The last two ladies work for the Miami branch."

He looks us all up and down. "Well hello ladies. I am here to challenge you to volleyball." We nod at him.

"Ahem." I look away and at Fifi. "Yes, baby?" She looks so serious.

"You are needed in the kitchen."

"Okay, I am coming." I turn back to Cooper. "Sure thing, Coop. Give me twenty minutes for the game."

I walk into the kitchen to see a potential brawl. Why are they aiming rolling pins and large spoons at each other?

"What is wrong, ladies?"

Miss Marion answers me. "I need the oven next to do my cake and I am willing to knock Tessa down to do it." I sigh.

"Ladies, trust me. You all have plenty of time in here." They looked at me.

"Cricket, are you saying you have a time turner?" They are hilarious.

"Not exactly, but yes in the kitchen. Hello, Miss Bernadette." She smiles warmly at me.

"Hey Isoceles." She puts down her large slotted spoon and hugs me.

"Did you like your surprise?" She grins.

"Yup and they are lookin to adopt. Go find me a little child cute like yours on the side of the road or whatever." I laugh.

"I am going outside. Be nice to each other. Maybe I will send my kitchen guys to your homes if you ever move." They start shoving me back out of the kitchen now that the crisis is averted.

"Fine, Icy, now go away."

"Yes, Miss Marion."

I gesture to Gram and walk back outside. I walk into Casper at the doorway.

"Babygirl, you look heavenly." I smile at Cas and mouth that he is my heaven. He kisses my hand and I walk back to the girls.

"Let's kick some Rangeman butt, girls!"

"Okay!" I take my smallest gun and go over to the volley ball game. Of course a half hour later, we won and I used the outdoor shower and dried off and put my dress and shoes back on with my sunglasses. We sat at the picnic tables and ate.

"Girl this is so good." Evie loves the potato salad.

"I know, right." Lourdes is eating ribs. I am eating a mini mac n cheese that is a great idea for single servings. I have to ask Miss Tessa about her moulds.

"Incoming." Sienna said that as she reached for the sangria.

A tall rangeman that I do not know is giving me the eye.

"Hello sexy." Is he serious. Well, none of us are single.

"Me?" He nods.

"Yes, you. I am Hook." I just wave at him.

"Really? That is nice." I turn back to my food. This chicken is so tender.

"Come and dance with me babydoll." The girls gasp at his use of endearment.

"No, Hook, but thank you anyway." He grabs my arm and he is shot with red and white paint pellets to the heart and groin.

"Let Mami go and step back three steps. Our next shots will be at a closer and more painful range." I love my kids.

"What?" He spins around and Fifi and Alex have him at gunpoint.

"Go away you brats and find your mother." Fifi steps closer to him.

"So, you are deaf, Rook?" He looks at us and back at the kids.

 **July 4th Fifi and Alex POV**

"The woman you just touched is our Mami." He looks scared now.

"But the only person with kids here is Ranger." Now he gets it.

"Si, you now realise you are in danger of being mailed to see the sandman. Back away and apologize."

"I apologize, Miss Isis." Alex hands him juice.

"Now here are some pills to take and some juice to drink." He is not a bad guy, he just drank too many beers or something.

"Thank you." We nod at him.

"What is your name, Cook?" It is fun trying to call him a different name.

"I am Dwayne Hillman."

"Why not use the name Hill?" He smiles at us.

"I will do that." He seems nice and not like a creep.

"Do you want us to shoot the guy who dared you to come over here?" He looks surprised. I don't know why. Alex and I are smart. Plus the other guys are staring but not helping.

"How did you know?" I point over there.

"They are laughing, but do not worry. Mami, hug Hill." She hugs him and we walk away.

"Maybe a good homie is what you need. Emmett is nice."

"Yes, he is cool. I am new and they gave me that name."

"Well, just tell them that Mami gave you the name Hill." We have walked to the tent.

"Sit down and drink this." He needs to rest or something.

"Thanks. That was tingly."

"Si, Mami says it will make you feel better by tomorrow."

"Okay." What else does Mami do?

"Did you eat?"

"No, not yet." I make a call on my phone.

"Hello, Miss Tessa? This is Fifi. There is a guy out here that the other guys picked on and he is hungry. Can you send Miss Bernadette? He wants to make friends with Emmett and he is in the tent. Okay. They are coming to hug you and give you food." He smiles at me. Alex is watching the doorway in case the other guys come to the tent.

"Thanks! I do miss being home in Virginia." I think of what else Mami would say.

"How do you feel, Hill?"

"I feel better. Your Mami is really pretty. They did dare me to say that stuff to her. I am not really like that."

Alex walks over to us. "We understand. You look like Theo Huxtable."

He looks shy now or something. "I know."

"It is a good thing, Hill. Do not be sad. Papi hired you so you must be good." Miss Bernadette comes inside carrying food.

"Where is the poor baby!?" She hugs Hill.

"Miss Bernadette the other guys were mean to Dwayne. We gave him a drink that mami said is to make him feel better."

"Good. You go on and have fun and I will make little Wayne comfortable. Now, taste this bread pudding, Wayne."

He eats it and licks his lips. "It is delicious!"

"Good answer. Now taste this pie." He looks at her face.

"It is too sweet." She hugs him again.

"I love you. Isoceles made that pie. She thinks she is all that. You can eat it all on up anyhow." She gives him more food.

"Do you live at the jail building?"

"I live at Rangeman, Miss Bernadette." She tsks at him.

"No. You can stay with one of my kids, probably Evie. She has a girlfriend and they are off men, so you can live there. They work and they are pretty, but you cannot have their cookie now."

"Yes, ma'am." She pats his head.

"They might adopt soon. You work on being like a brother to them. My boy lives next door to them and I will visit once a month."

"Cool! Thank you, Miss Bernadette." He smiles and she keeps talking to him. The grannies are really nice.

We leave him in good hands and go up to our primo. "Hola, Primo Lester. You almost got Hill shot with a bullet. You are going to be sent home if we tell Papi." He looks scared.

"But it was all in fun." Alex glares at him.

"No, this party is all in fun. You were being like Malfoy." He stands up.

"No! I am not a bully." Alex smiles.

"Then you must apologize to Hill. That is his new name." I nod and join in.

"If you tease him, we will tell Mami on you. She knows mean revenge. She has something called the Beetlejuice. I think it means to make something die." Alex shakes his head.

"No, Fi, it means to make something shrink."

"Yes, Alex, you are right. She will make you shorter, Primo Lester."

"I will apologize."

"What about the money you won?"

"I will donate it to the daycare." I smile at him.

"Just give it to Miss Tessa. Okay, Primo. Have fun!" We walk back to Mami and laugh. She gave us good hints at what to say.

"Very good you too!" We give her back the comms and go to the sand to make castle. We did an op!

 **July 4th Carlos POV**

"Yo, Hillman touched your wife." I look at my cards and then at Tank.

"Then what happened, Pierre?" He grins at me.

"The kids shot him and took him to the tent." He needs to try harder. I am not mad.

"Oh, okay."

"You are so calm about it." Yup.

"Play a card, Pierre." He plays.

"See, I know my wife and my kids. She can take care of herself. Besides, you bet with Lester that I would snap on someone. Do you want the Beetlejuice, Pierre?" Jefa told me all about it. I will behave now for sure.

"What is that?" I smile evilly at him.

"It can make you shrink." His eyes get huge.

"No!"

"Yes. Now, whatever money you won, you better donate it and apologize to the young man. They probably made friends with him." Tank nods at me. He is still in shock that his manhood could get smaller.

"You need to stop playing and do not involve my wife and the mother of my kids in your childish tomfoolery again. If you want to play, bet on your woman." He answers immediately.

"Hell no."

"Good, now apologize to me, too." He sighs.

"Sorry, man." I look over at my baby. She is laughing with the kids and they are chasing her in that little assed dress. She is beautiful. I put down my cards.

"I am out." I race over and pick her up and tackle her to the sand. The kids join the dog pile and the dogs come out as well.

"Hey!" We all look up and Gram snaps some pictures. I turn and kiss my wife and kids. "I love you, Jefa." She kisses me back.

"I love you too, Ricky. I need to leave for a couple of hours." I knew she was meeting Cas at the farm to relax for a couple of hours away from the crowd.

"Okay, love I can hold down the fort." She kisses me deeply and says she will be back.

 **July 4th Isis POV**

"Babygirl, thank you for meeting me."

"Of course, Casper."

"I wanted you give you this ring." He puts an Irish wedding band in platinum and gold with a diamond being held by two hands onto my right hand.

"I love you, and I want to have vows with you, Fancy." I giggle.

"I love that nickname." He hugs me.

"Well, if I am marrying Fantazia Kingston, I get to give my lovely wife a nickname."

"I love you, Rell. Let's get to the party for the fireworks." We leave hand in hand.

 **July 5th Isis POV**

"Ricky, I have to finish up here. You go on to work."

"Thank you, love. I especially appreciate the blowjob this morning." I wink at him.

"I love taking care of my man." Cas clears his throat.

"Then you need to see me about something, Fancy." I giggle and chase Cas into the shower.

I emerge and take a vitamin and drink some juice. I dress in my red mini cargo skirt and tie dye looking peasant blouse. I put on my red heels and throw my hair into a messy ponytail.

The kids are dressed in denim shorts and white tees that have animals on the front. Fi has a zebra and Alex has an elephant. I raise an eyebrow at them. "We got them from Miss Bernadette." I smile.

"Okay." They both have a twitch in their eyes. I laugh a little. They are wearing their chuck taylors and they asked to go to paintball. I laughed and agreed.

The ladies shooed me out of the beach house and I took the kids on a mission to ruin their clothes. We got home and were taking naps when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jefa, you have to come and save me." Isn't he at work?

"Why?" He sounds all urgent.

"There is this woman Marisol that I dated over a year ago and she is in the lobby." I sigh.

"Why are you afraid of her?"

"Jefa, please." He is hilarious.

"Fine, you big baby. I am on my way." The things I do for my husband.

 **July 5th Carlos POV**

I am in my office reading reports when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Good afternoon, Ricardo. I always said I would call when I got back in town and I am back in town." What?

"Who is this?"

"This is Marisol Honduras." Whatever. I am married now, so she can take her little seduction game elsewhere.

"Hello, Marisol."

"So, I wanted to meet up with you, but they would not let me into the elevator or transfer my calls or give you a message." She is here? Dios Mio!

"Anyway, let's do dinner tonight. I miss you." I cannot believe the guys are making her call me from the lobby. Then again, they like Jefa.

"Marisol, that is not going to happen. I have not seen you for over two years and I am married."

"What!?" This is what I get for being a pleasant dinner date? Women stalking me?

"Yes, I am happily married."

"You said you were not the marrying kind." Yup I said a lot of shit, but that was then and this is now.

"That was two years ago before I fell in love."

"I do not believe you."

"I do not care." Wow, she is a tenacious one. Why can't people just take no for an answer? Why would you want someone you had to beat into submission?

"I am in your lobby and I will not leave until you come down." This is annoying.

"Are you being guarded?" She almost growls.

"Yes! There are two of them, and they only agreed that I can call you if I call on speakerphone and they searched me!" They are so silly. Of course they want to make sure of my side of the conversation. I know the guys on monitors are recording it, too.

"I will be down soon." I hang up. Dammit. I make a call.

She agrees to come. Good. I can avoid a clingy spectacle. This is a place of business. I send a text to the guys to call her Princess.

Before she hung up, she asked me a question. "Why don't you just call all these bitches at one time and tell them you are married?" I sighed.

"I am sorry, baby."

"It's not your fault you are a sex god."

"I did not have sex with this woman."

"Fine, Ricky. I will be there." She hangs up.

 **July 5th Isis POV**

I get out of my car and beep it closed. I am wearing a short ruffled turquoise and black long sleeved cotton dress that had a flair with black 6 ½ "sparkly heels that have bows that come just below my calves. My hair was pulled back with a turquoise and silver headband that was sparkly with my tumbling curls flowing. I was wearing my weapons and I was carrying boxes and bags.

I walked into the lobby.

"Hello, Demon. Be a dear and take these boxes upstairs and these bags, too." He smiles at me and takes the bags.

"What is it, Princess?" Princess, huh? That's cool.

"Well, I made soup for you guys that have the evening shift."

"Really?"

"Yes, sweetie. Hello, Boa." He grins.

"Behave, Princess." I hug them both.

"So, Lockpick, honey, why are you and Boa holding this woman at gunpoint? Is she carrying weapons or something?"

He shakes his head. "No, Princess. Standard SOPs, Princess that is all. Are you going up?"

"No, I just wanted to drop off these things for the guys. I also made bread."

Demon puts down the bags and grabs my hand.

"Will you please marry me, Princess?" I laugh.

"Hellboy, take that stuff upstairs and stop playing." He kissed my cheek and called for someone to come down.

Phoenix stepped off the elevator. "Hello, Princess!"

"Hello, Firefly."

"I will show you a firefly!" He sits at the desk and Demon goes upstairs.

"What was that?" I grin.

"I made soup and bread for you guys."

"So, is there cake?"

"Nope."

"Princess, I have been good!" Our banter is interrupted by the woman.

"When are you going to call him?" We look at the woman.

Lox gives her the blank face. "We already let you call him, lady. Just sit there and wait. This is a business and you did not have an appointment." We turn away from her and Phoenix keeps begging for cake.

"Princess, why is there no dessert?" We had had a ball yesterday. I love these guys.

"You guys are spoiled."

"But I thought I was your favorite." I shake my head.

"I do not have a favorite." Carlos comes up behind me. I knew he was there.

"I hope that is not true." I turn and smile. He was in a dark brown suit today with a brown and blue striped dress shirt that is unbuttoned at the top and untucked.

"It is true, Ranger. I love all of the Merry Men equally."

"Princess!" They do not like my nickname for them. I told them fair is fair. They all call me something. I laugh.

"Anyway, dessert will be delivered later from the ladies." Lox looks at me.

"Will you marry me?"

"No, Fox, I will not marry you." I kiss his cheek.

"Okay, well, I need to get back home. I promised my husband we could relax tonight."

Lox just sighs and responds. "Lucky bastard."

I turn to Carlos. "Wow, they talk about you right to your face, huh, Carlos?" Carlos glares at poor Michael.

"Lox knows he will meet me on the mats for that comment at 0600." I stand in front of Lox.

"Nope."

He cheers up. "You do love me!" I shove his shoulder.

"Shut up, Matlock. Carlos is not meeting you on the mats at 0600 because I will meet you on the mats at 0700. You can watch, Carlos."

"Fine, Jefa. Now come here." I walk up to him and he kisses me. We both embrace and moan. "Ahem."

"Yes, Firefly?"

"Ranger you still have a visitor." I smile at them.

"Uh huh. Okay, I am leaving. I expect my husband at home soon. We are playing monopoly." I kiss him again.

He kisses me gently. "Bye baby. Thank you for being so nice to the guys."

I scoff. "Please. Miss Tessa and Miss Marion told me to make myself useful and bring their boys dinner and they would drop off dessert. I do what I am told."

"I will be along shortly, love." I smile.

"Okay. I love you. I love you, too." I walk away after waving to the guys and to the cameras.

July 5th Carlos POV Lobby of Rangeman

We all watch her ass as she walks away in that dress. She blows me a kiss and leaves out the door.

"So, Ricardo, that is the little woman, huh? Doesn't she have a job?"

Phoenix looks at me. "Boss, no offense, but if Princess was my wife, she would not need a job."

"No offense taken, Phoenix." I glare at Marisol.

"Marisol, my wife works, but she takes excellent care of me. Cross her at your own peril." She gets all huffy.

"Fine, Ricardo. I think I will date your brother." I laugh.

"Good luck, I heard he is gay." She has a little fit and leaves. Jefa texted me that she did a banana in the tailpipe to Marisol's car. I laughed to myself and went back to work. She does take care of me.


	38. Chapter 38 July 6th- July 9th

**I do not own JE's characters. I just like playing with them.**

 **A/N: This is my AU/AR where Steph left the Burg and changed her name and moved to Miami. She meets Ranger and an OC of mine and goes by a lot of nicknames. The most common one is Isis. Lula changed her name to Lourdes.**

 **July 6th Lourdes POV**

I leave the college and look for a cab. I am in a red wrap blouse and dark blue low rise jeans with a blue blazer and red 6" sparkly heels. My hair is in a chignon and I am wearing minimal jewelry. I have my messenger bag over my shoulder with my purse. I am almost to the curb when I see him.

Damn, Tankie. He is in a light blue linen suit with a dark blue untucked dress shirt and no tie. His hair has been styled and he is standing next to a dark blue Escalade and he is holding a white rose.

I walk over to him and he kisses my cheek and takes my bag and gives me the rose. "Hello, Lourdes. You look pretty today."

"Thank you, Pierre. You are looking well." He opens the door and straps me into the seatbelt and kisses my lips gently. He gets inside and puts my bag in the backseat. We drive away with Jodeci playing.

At a stop light, he opens the glove compartment and gives me a jewelry box. Inside is a platinum necklace with a diamond shoe on it and a charm bracelet with a car on it and a diamond. I put on the jewelry and the box rattles. I take out keys to I guess my own car.

We pull into the drive to the guest house and I see silver Cadillac Integrity. I get out and look at the car. I take my bag out of the car and kiss him. "Thank you, Pierre."

"I just wanted you to know that I love you and that we are forever, Lourdes. I treasure you and I want you comfortable. My woman does not take a cab unless she is on a mission or something. So, please go and change so I can take you to dinner."

"I love you, too, Pierre. You look so handsome. I know people will be jealous of me tonight." He kisses me again.

"Go ahead. There are some dresses and shoes in your closet." I squeal and run inside. He got me Manolos! This man is so wonderful to me!

 **July 6th Raven POV sales call**

"This is so nice that a woman came to talk with us." She gushes and refills my coffee.

"Mrs. Weinberg, we think it is important to get the point of view of the person who is taking care of the home." She smiles and passes Ramone a cookie.

"Call me Mary, dear."

"Ramone, would you like another cookie?" He really inhaled that last one.

"I would, but I am going to have to run another mile on the treadmill." The whole time we have been here, they have held hands or kissed each other or touched in some caring way.

I give Ramone a nod. He nods back.

"John, my friend has this drink and it is a cleanse. I have it with me and you only have to drink it once. It is a secret so please do not tell anyone about it."

He looks genuinely interested. "Who is the friend?"

"She is Ranger's wife," I inform him.

He reaches out his hand. "Sold. If she can get him to make changes and hire women, she is trustworthy to me." I hand the bottle to him. He downs it.

I notice Ramone whisper to him. "Really?" He nods and whispers some more. "That is awesome and I don't need to pay you?"

I shake my head no. "Nope." I give Mary the same thing and whisper to her. She seems delighted and shocked.

"Really?" I nod at her.

"Yup." She drinks hers. She still clarifies with me. "So it will be by tomorrow?" I smile and nod again.

"Yes."

She takes her husband's hand. "Why us?"

I explain to her. "She gave me four of them to give away and you two are still in love and you do not have a maid. I like you, that is all."

She hugs me. "Thanks!"

I tell her what Maggie told me. "Now, it is a secret."

"I got you, Raven." I giggle at Mary.

John stands up. "Let's leave the ladies, Ramone and talk about my sports bar. We can ride over there if you have the time." Ramone looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Raven, are you alright here with Mrs. Weinberg? I can call Portia if you want me to?" I wave him off and smile.

"No, I am fine with Mary. We can talk. You go on ahead. Call Javier to meet you there with another contract and ride with John. I will keep this car and do this contract and I can drive myself back." He kisses my cheek.

"That is good thinking. See you later, Mary and thank you again for the refreshments."

John embraces Mary. He kisses Mary like the end of a movie, then grabs his keys. They leave. Wow. They are so in love. It's nice.

"So, Mary, do you go to Saks?" I can do small talk, too. I am sure she does not want to hear about my time at the strip club.

"Yes I do, Raven. Have you seen the new Manolos?" I wish.

"Not up close, Mary. This is my first week at my new job." She looks like I am her new project.

"You simply must come to brunch later this month, Raven. I am one of the only white women and the girls tease me all the time. I am not even mixed a little bit." I laugh.

I ask her a personal question. "Are you on the birth control shots?" She nods.

"Yes, Raven. I want to adopt a little girl, though." I eat another cookie. They are so good.

"I will keep that in mind. Sometimes, we run into situations where the kid is not in an ideal home. We will call you."

"Thank you, Raven. I don't care if she is blue." I laugh again. This lady is not all stuck up. The guys were giving us tips all morning before this meeting. They were so nervous. They were obviously tripping. These people are nice and she seems cool.

"So, do you have any kids?" She sighs.

"We just have a teenager, Jack who is 15, and he hates us of course. He is so angsty and everything I say he just ignores. He blasts his music and I actually like it. Can you tell me what OPP stands for? None of my friends will tell me." I howl laughing. I tell her and she laughs too. Wow.

"Have you ever thought of giving him the pool house like on the fresh prince of bel air in exchange for good grades and the promise to use condoms and to only smoke pot?" She perks up.

"That would work on him, too. Jack!" A sullen boy with over sized clothes and longish blonde hair materializes and stares at us.

"Yes, mother?" She explains the deal to him. He looks more animated now.

"Really?" She pats his head and he shies away.

"Yes, Jacky." She makes him sit down and hands him some cookies, which he eats under protest.

"I know you want your own space. What I do not want is to be a grandmother. Do not believe those little girls. Use a condom. Pulling out does not work." He almost chokes on his tea.

"Mother!" Mary continues and hands him some napkins. They are hilarious.

"I am so serious, little boy. Now, do you know how to eat pussy?" He jumps up and moves away from her putting both hands up to stop her from talking to him.

"Mother, stop it!" We giggle.

I decide to chime in, too. "Boy I hope you know how to work it. They will talk about you." I get up and walk around him, examining his look.

"Now, if you are not smart that is one thing, but I like a guy who is smart because he will be able to take care of me one day if I need him to. These girls that only like you for the stuff your parents bought you are not good for you, Jacky." He nods at me like he gets it.

"They may be cute today but their looks will fade. Do you want a fake girl?" I put my hands on my hips.

"No." He looks me up and down. Ain't nothing fake on me little boy.

"Good, then show them the man that you want to be and they will come to you. That is your pimp juice." He looks like he just won the lottery. He must have wanted to know what that meant.

"Get Bulgari body wash and cologne. Use the cologne a little at a time. Bathe in the body wash. Do you understand?"

He crosses his arms and smiles and nods at me. "Yes, homegirl." I laugh.

Mary is very amused at me and she is writing my tips down. I touch his clothes and frown at Jacky.

"I do not this falling down pants look you have going on. You can like Ice Cube without looking like a convict. I also like Brittney Spears but I dress like me. You feel me?" They are both enraptured with me by now.

"Now, weed is okay if someone else bought it. Do not try to grow it and do not hold it for them. Drinking is dumb but a little champagne is okay once in a while and no driving at all under the influence. You want to get older, Jax." He mouthes Jax. I think he has a cool new nickname.

"Your hair is cute, but you should make it a little more careless like you just got out of bed and stand up straight like you know you are the shit, boy. You need to represent!" He smiles.

"I like you!" He hugs me and gropes me a little. I smack his hands.

"I like you, too. Behave little boy. Now you have to pack your stuff so you can watch porn in peace." He turns red.

"Shut up!" I wave him off.

"Boy, please. We all like porn." His mother giggles uncontrollably.

That was fun. "Now, let's talk about the little keyfobs. They are the bomb and you do not have to use your code in front of someone." We finalize a contract and I give Jacky some more advice which cracks up his mother. I leave her with a card and add my extension. She promises to call.

Back at the office, Dennis in sales hugs me. Razor comes in behind me and hands over his contract. Dennis acts like he might adopt us.

"What?" He looks exasperated with us.

"The Weinbergs are on the boards of all the social events. They will tell their friends about you two." That's nice.

"They were not stuffy?" He cannot believe it.

"Nope, I am going shopping with Mary next week." Ramone nods.

"John asked me about rap videos and what songs he should add to his juke box. We talked about décor and it was fun. I told him to have theme nights and to get better hot wings. Stuff like that. We are homies now and he wants to play golf but I said I do not know how and he said we can do mini golf." I smile and hug him, but just a small hug since we are at work.

Dennis is in shock. "You made friends with John Weinberg?"

Ramone just nodded again. "He is a person and I talked to him like a person and I smiled like Ranger said. It was his idea to go to his sport's bar and talk while leaving Raven with his wife. If we had stayed in that all black they would have been intimidated and standoffish."

That was true. "I agree, Razor." Dennis shakes our hands and says we will get a commission for our sales. "Good job, you two."

I thank Dennis. Razor and I give him last minute details. "I will write this up and send out the installation team." Cool.

"He wants cameras, too and background checks on all employees." I tell them about Mary.

"She wants keyfobs as well."

"Thanks, guys." Dennis is making notations on his computer.

"They want us there for the walk thrus so we can make sure it is smooth, and do not send anyone in all black, Dennis."

"I won't Razor." That was so great. I feel a lot better about this job.

At my desk, the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Is this Raven?"

"Yes."

"I am Karin Templeton with a K and Mary gave me your number with a sad tale. She said you have no Manolos. That is horrible. We are having a shopping party Thursday night while the men play mini golf or whatever and their kids have a party like we don't know about it. So, are you in?" Wow. I am in the rich lady club? They want to take me shopping? Hell yes. I will have to ask Maggie for advice.

"What time, Karin?"

"I think we will start around 2pm. And can you come over tomorrow for brunch? Some of the girls want the same setup as Mary has with Jacky and they do not know how to approach the kids." She gives me her address and I agree.

"Do you have another girl you can bring with you?" That is the bomb.

"Sure, my friend and work associate, Portia." She sounds even more upbeat.

"Great, bring her along. We will eat and you two can tell them what they are doing wrong."

"Ok, Karin. I will talk to Ranger right now."

"Bye, dear!" We hang up. Wow.

I knock and he tells me to come inside. "Yes, Raven? I heard about your sales, good job." He is being all friendly.

"Thanks, Ranger. Karin Templeton called me and asked me to come shopping with her on Thursday at like 2pm and she wants me and Portia to come over to brunch tomorrow to talk to her and her friends."

He nods. " Okay. Here is the company card. You should have the proper wardrobe." That is fine and all but..?

"What do I buy?" He calls someone and a woman comes bustling in. "This is Ella. She can help you with all of that."

"Great! Thanks, Boss!" He still smiles. Maggie must be magical. The guys said Ranger never used to smile.

"Just let them know if you have a class or something."

"Our classes start in August, so we are cool right now," I tell him.

" Okay, just give the receipts to accounting."

"Okay!" Wow. I have a shopping budget.

Ella takes me to her apartment and shows me the websites she uses and I preorder some outfits and call Portia to come meet me so we can shop for tomorrow. This job is the bomb! Silvio said we were great on the programs and we helped a couple of guys already. I owe Ramone his own private dance for this.

 **July 9th Carlos POV**

I was just thinking about leaving for the day to surprise, Jefa with flowers when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Carlos, this is Kristina." Dios Mio, not another one.

"I want you to have lunch with me," she demands.

"Kristina, do not act like you can bully me around." She ignores my rebuke.

"Ricardo, I will come over there and tell everyone that you loved Dirty Dancing."

"No!" Dammit.

"Heh heh. I heard about your sales with Mary and John from Karin. That girl of yours, Raven really impressed Mary. She called me complimenting her. Her Jack is listening to her advice and he is moving to the pool house. I am mad that Raven told her what OPP stands for. It was killing her!" I laugh.

"We should get together, Ricardo. It has been too long since we saw each other." Maybe.

"Maybe that would be nice."

"I have missed you, Ricardo. Great, so when shall we have dinner?" I have to think about that.

"I will need to check something and let you know." I sent a text to Jefa. She wrote back that tomorrow was fine.

"So, why are you hiring women and letting your soldiers loose with color clothes and expressions on their faces?" I smile.

"My wife made some suggestions." She gasps. She is so melodramatic. I have known her since middle school and she always acts like this.

"That is it! I am on my way there. You have crossed the line, Ricardo!" I do not want her here.

"Teensy, stop it."

"Do not call me that Ricardo!" I sigh.

"Fine." She clears her throat.

"Who is this woman that no one has seen you with?!"

"It is a new marriage, Kristina. We met and dated and fell in love."

"I want to meet her." For what? Jefa would not like a pushy person.

"Why?"

"I want to make sure she is good enough for you. What else is new with you?"

I look at the pictures on my desk. "I have adopted twins that are almost six."

"Hoke!," she yells.

"His name is not Hoke." I laugh.

"No, but it is a game we play. He pretends he hates me and I pretend I do not know his name." She is so silly.

"Is he Black?"

"Fuck yes, I like Black guys. He is mixed and he is adorable. His last name is Santiago. I do not know why he works for me. His first name is Nicholas. He is from the Air Force."

"Really, Teensy? You have Saint Nick working as your driver?"

"You know him?" No, but I wish I did.

"I know of him. He sounds like Rangeman material."

"No, Ricardo." Yes.

"Come to dinner tomorrow and bring him with you, Teensy." She agrees.

"Fine. Morgan! I have been calling you." I can hear their whole conversation.

"You called someone, but that is not my name." She huffs.

"Fine, Nicholas, I want you to do something for me."

"Yes, you racist, heifer? I am watching television and I know there is not a sale right now. I am not your maid so what do you want?"

She takes a deep breath. "I want to sit on your face and I want to swallow your big cock." Wow. It's like she forgot I am on the phone, but I do not want to hang up because they act just like Jefa and Casper.

"Damn, I cannot believe you said that. Is it my cologne? I switched to Calvin Klein today."

"Answer me, Anfernee!"

"Girl, get off the phone so I can teach you to scream my name in English and Spanish."

"Bye Ricardo! Text me the address for dinner tomorrow, Ricardo! Ohhhh, yes!"

I hang up and laugh at her. I have known her since junior high school and she married rich like she always planned and then divorced. She had been on my case to stop being like a robot and to chill with the black or she would not recommend her friends. We both were stubborn. I hoped Jefa would like her.

I walk into the house still laughing. "What is so funny, Ricky?" I kiss Jefa.

"I invited my friend to dinner tomorrow and she is bringing her hopefully new boyfriend." She nods.

"Uh huh." She is running her hands all over my back.

"See, she liked him but he was her driver. She called him Hoke. He called her a racist heifer. She said he is mixed black and Hispanic and he told her to hang up so he could teach her to scream his name in English and Spanish. They act like you and Ghost did that day." My wife smiles at me.

"That is funny. What is his name?"

"Nicholas call him…"

"Saint Nick. Give me the number, Ricky." She knows him?

"How do you know him?" She gets a huge smile on her face.

"He used to come to Point Pleasant when he was little and he said that he was going to use that as his nickname when he got older." Oh. That is cool that they are friends like that. I give her the number and she makes a call.

 **July 9th Nick and Chrissy POV**

"Hello?"

"Can I speak to Nick?"

"What?"

"Tell him it is Princess." I glare at him.

"Nicholas, how did one of your little girl friends get my number?" He looks shocked.

"What?"

"She said it is Princess." Now he looks excited.

"What?!" He takes the phone from me and looks at the caller id. "She knows Ranger, Chrissy. Princess!"

"Nick, you are coming to dinner tomorrow?" Wow.

"You married Ranger?"

"Yup."

"I bet you grew up looking cute. Did you change your name?"

"Yup." I remember her favorite name.

"See you tomorrow, Magdalena."

"Bye Nick. Tell your girlfriend I am married with children and I like you for your knowledge of planes and such." I laugh and hang up.

"Baby, I know Ranger's wife. I knew her from the summers when we were little. She never wanted to play with the other little girls and when I talked about planes and stuff, she never acted like I bored her. She told me one day she was changing her last name to Prince and I said it should be Princess. She said it was wonder woman's last name and a friend's last name so that is what she wanted." Chrissy does not look impressed and she is a little sulky.

"She was so sweet and smart for a little Italian girl. He mother was hell no. She told her to stay away from the ghetto kids. I almost smacked her and I was only 10. She told me that was not her real mother and that she was leaving when she got old enough and changing her shit. I am glad we will see her tomorrow. " She pouts.

"Be nice to Princess, Chrissy. Now kiss me and stop acting jealous. The call was from Ranger's phone and you know your friend would not give a random bitch my name." She finally smiles at me.

"Okay, Nicky." I kiss her.

"I could not think straight when I heard a woman ask for you." I know.

"Your eyes looked wild like you were ready to cut a bitch."

"I was, Nicky." She kisses me.

"Let's wait to have sex, Nicholas. I do not want you to think I only care about sex." Fine. That was abrupt.

"Okay." I kiss her and go to bed.

 **July 9th Isis POV**

"Jefa, did you just call Kristina's phone and ask for her new boyfriend?" I sit on his lap and smile at him.

"Yes, Ricky." He asks me.

"If a woman calls your phone for me, what will you do?" I grin.

"I will make friends with the skank before I make her bald and blue. But I am married to you, Carlos. I am not after Nick. He is my friend like Eric."

Eric comes into the room. "Did you call me Bella?"

"Hey there. No, I was just telling Carlos about my friend Nick Santiago." He looks excited.

"You know Saint Nick, Bella?"

"Yes, Enrique. He is coming to dinner with his new girlfriend who is a friend of Ricky's so behave."

"I told you, I am not interested in a relationship. If they are already in one, that is all the better. I really am fine, Bella."

"If you are sure, Eric, then I will leave it alone." He hugs me.

Fifi calls him. "Bones!" He smiles a huge smile. He loves the kids.

"Yes, Fifi?" She comes into the room.

"We are ready. Hola, Papi."

"Hello, Fi. Hello, Alex." Alex and Fifi hug Carlos.

"Hi, Papi." Eric waves at me.

"Okay, Jefaza, I am coming." I laugh as he runs to play with the kids. They are so cute!

"Kiss me some more, Ricky." He kisses me. "Where is Cas?"

"He is on call, baby. He will be here in about two hours."

"Okay then." We cuddle until dinner time.

July 9th Carlos POV

We are eating dinner when I get a call.

"Yo?"

"So, do not panic but I got shot a little bit." I look at Jefa. She is going to be pissed. How could Cas let this happen?

"What?"

"It is really just a graze on the shoulder. I have Woody and Phoenix on the door guarding me, but they are afraid to call you because they do not want Babygirl pissed. We showed them pictures of Morelli." Yes, just make me be the one to tell her why don't you?

"The doctors want to call my mother. I said hell no and that my boss would be pissed."

"So you want me to come there?"

"Nope. I want Gabby to come and be her ditzy bossy self."

"Fine." I hang up.

"Jefa?" She looks at me with love.

"Yes?"

I figure I should just say it fast like ripping off a bandaid.

"Can you go to the hospital as Gabby and make them let Cas go?" She looks like she could kill me with her eyes.

"What?!"

"He said it was just a shoulder graze." She stops listening to me and pushes her plate away. She gets up and runs upstairs.

"That was handled well, Ranger."

"Shut up, Bones." I hope she calms down.

 **July 9th Isis POV**

I stroll into the hospital with my hair in a chignon and expensive jewelry and sunglasses over my hazel eyes and a short denim ruffled skirt with my belt that says "Princess", and high sparkly 6" heels to match my turquoise and white tight low cut tshirt that says "what's your fantasy" I have one of Cas' dress shirts like a jacket with the sleeves rolled up. I walk up to the nurses' station.

"Hello, is this where I get Jasper a new shoulder or whatever?"

The nurse looks at me confused.

"Ma'am?"

"He called me saying he was here and if he is just trying to get out of his turn in the handcuffs it won't work. A deal is a deal. I let him use the crop on me last night." I shudder.

"So where is the big faker?" She stares at me and types into her computer.

"What is his name?" I sigh.

"Casper." She looks at me and I return her look.

"What about last name?"

"Payne." She types some more.

"Oh, we cannot let anyone but family to see him."

"Uh huh. I am his boss lady. Do you think I would let just anyone blindfold me and tie me up? The things that man can do with a crop!" I shudder again.

"Mufasa!" I fan myself.

A tall guy comes up to me. It is a Rangeman I do not know yet.

"Ma'am?" I look him up and down.

"Hello handsome muscle guy."

"My name is Woody." I rub his arm.

"I just bet it is. Wow, so do you have a gun?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He is too serious right now.

"Is it big and black?"

He nods. "Yes, ma'am."

"Can I touch it?"

"No, ma'am." I rub his arm again.

"Just call me Gabriela, Cutie."

He backs away a little bit and looks around. "Come on, soldier boy, show me that big, black gun. Is it warm?" I reach around his back for his gun and he backs up.

"Stop that!" I pout at him.

"Fine, you are so stingy. Wanna see mine?" I pull a gun out of my thigh holster and show it to him. I run it under his nose.

"Does it smell good? I want it to smell like me and not like a gun. What do you think?"

He swallows hard. "Yes, it smells fine."

"Okay." I put it back.

"You are cute."

"Thank you."

"You dress just like Jasper. I would be pissed! That Gina Robertson tried to copy my swagger last month at our Spring gala, but that bitch cannot rock a freakum dress like me. I have pimp juice." He smiles.

"Yes you do."

"Thanks, Buzz! So have you ever jumped out of a birthday cake? I would love to watch the girls ruin their Atkins diet by licking you clean!"

"Um, no ma'am."

"You could dress just like in toy story and everything, Mr. Playskool!"

We walk away from the nurses with my arm wrapped around Woody's. I am giving him costume ideas.

"How about a whip?"

"No, ma'am."

"What about a loin cloth?"

"No, ma'am."

"Wow, you have lived a sheltered life." We finally reach the door and I see Phoenix. He stares at me with his best blank face. I bet I can make him crack.

"Hello! You guys all dress alike huh? You are so cute! You look like the guys in the community theatre's production of west side story. Are your tattoos henna?" I stroke his face.

"Get off me now."

"Don't be like that cutie. Do you like shoe shopping? There is totally a sale coming up at Macy's this week." I hug him and stroke his chest. Woody looks like he is going to pass out.

"You look like you like sweet things in your mouth. I can help you with that." He smiles a little.

"How?"

"I could make you a cake." He almost drools at me.

"What kind?"

"What flavor of cake do you like hombre?"

"I want a spice cake."

"I want one of those nifty knives, Julio."

"My name is Phoenix." I smile.

"And your middle name?"

"Lucas."

"Cool, Luca, give me the knife." He gives me a wicked knife.

"Come over tomorrow, Luca. We will make your cake together." I kiss his cheek.

"Si, Princessa." We smile. Woody lets out his breath. I think Phoenix did not tell him about me or something.

I strut into the room and see Cas looking irked on the bed. "Jasper!" I kiss his forehead.

"I love you," I whisper.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, Babygirl." I hold up the knife.

"Look what that nice gang member guy gave me! He said he is taking me shopping too! I invited him to dinner. So show me the gunshot. You are not getting out of bondage night, Jazzy. A deal is a deal. I let you use that crop on me last night." I shudder.

"Mmmm. And tonight is my turn. I have to learn this if I am going to dominate Ricky." He laughs a little.

"Why are you even shooting people? Just use blackmail like I do. They always give up. Mitzy bought me the new Manolos when I casually mentioned that little Wilberforce looked like he could speak Spanish. She should not have fucked the help. At least not without a condom!" I stop and laugh.

"Anyway I got here as fast as I could. Chaniqua does not like to be rushed when she is working. She is trying to get me to have the bat signal on my Brazilian but I don't like that much pain down there without a happy ending. She said she does not understand about you either. She said you must be gay and that she would find me another valet because once you go black.."

"Princess."

"Yes, Jazzy? Are you really in pain? I have some pills in my bag. These sheets are horrible. Do you want me to get you some better ones?"

"I missed you so much, Babygirl," he whispers. I smile at him.

"It sure is drafty in here."

"No it isn't Gabriela."

"Well, I am going commando right now."

"Why, Princess?" I shove him gently.

"Because, silly. I just got a wax and I am sensitive right now. Any friction at all will have me cumming like a faucet."

"I want you on my face, Babygirl," he whispers. I nod at him.

"So can you leave? I do not like being around sick people. They look awful in those robes." I look at him closely.

"Jazzy! Who undressed you? Ew, was it a male nurse or one of those lesbian nurses?"

"Calm down, Gabriela." I take a deep breath.

"Fine. I need to check on Ricky." I walk back out of the room. Phoenix and Woody are cracking up.

"I love you, Princessa."

"Right back at you, Luca. You okay, Woody?"

"Yes."

"You aren't really that crazy are you?" I shake my head.

"No, not really, Woody." I go back into the room.

"Jazzy, he said little Sofia is still just staring at the walls humming and that Rafael has stopped trying to drink from the toilet. I told him to use a leash."

"Gabriela!"

"Fine. They are watching freaking Quick Change or Weekend at Bernie's or something. That sounds so boring, Jazzy. So, let's leave. I made dinner all by myself. You can eat the cornbread and tell me how it tastes."

Cas takes my hand. "I want to taste you, Jasper," I whisper and kiss him again gently. He moans and pulls me to him in a longer kiss.

"I adore you, girl." I stroke his hair.

"Let me go find a doctor. This place is starting to remind me of when I had to visit daddy's wife number 3 after her tummy tuck. That place did not even have sparkling grape juice! I will be right back."

I lean close and whisper, "I love you, Jasper." I kiss him with tongue and mess with his hair. He looks dazed when I leave the room.

"So, Woody, what is your real name?"

"Woodrow."

"Damn. What about your middle name?"

"Hadrian." Wow.

"Okay then. Hades, let's go scare the nurses. Luca, dial it down a little. We all know you are a bad mofo." He nods at me.

"Damn you are so good looking. What's your boyfriend's name?"

"Flash."

"Wow. A match made in heaven. What's his real name?"

"Ryan."

"Cool. Bring him with you. What is his job?"

"He is a tattoo artist."

"Awesome, he can put the bat signal on my Brazilian." I kiss his cheek.

"Come around four, Chico!" He shoves me.

"You know my name bitch."

I flip him off.

"You just turn me on calling me names, Ignatio. And I am going commando!" He laughs as I walk away with Woody.

"Excuse me." The nurse looks like she hates me.

"Yes?"

"I need the doctor that is in charge of my valet Jazzy. I need him home tonight. He watches the kids. Those kids drive me crazy. I do not speak baby and I definitely do not speak baby Spanish." She looks shocked. Good.

"I refuse to have bags under my eyes tomorrow at our brunch. We are finalizing the layout for the ethnic bingo cards. So, Hades, what is your exact nationality?"

"I am mixed black and Puerto Rican." I jump up and down.

"Oh! I can get two stamps with you, then one with Ricky. I might win. I will get to choose our Halloween costumes this year and don't you think sexy Catholic school girls are better than harry potter characters?"

"Um, yes."

"Me too. My La Perla looks better in those see through shirts."

"Ahem." I turn around.

"Hello, I am Doctor McIntyre." I nod.

"Uh huh. Hi, Doctor McDreamy."

"Mrs. Manoso, we have completed our tests. Your valet can go. The wound was superficial and we had a plastic surgeon do the stitching. He should take 2 days off from work and here are his prescriptions." I jump up and down.

"Thanks. So are you still beefing with Dr. McSteamy?" Woody pulls me away.

"Come along, Gabriela."

"Okay, Hades. Do you want to help me win for bingo?"

"Sure, Princess."

"Okay, so I have no gag reflex and I usually swallow." He and Phoenix both look alarmed.

"I didn't forget you Chico. I will watch you and your boyfriend. I will totally get the voyeurism stamp for that!" I jump up and down and hug them.

"So, Hades, come in with me." He stares at the door like it is the door to hell.

"Don't make me."

I just smile and pull him with me.

"Come on."

"Hey Jazzy! Dr. McDreamy said you can go and I am so glad. I want to learn how to dominate Ricky and you promised to teach me. Also, those kids are really starting to speak more Spanish and I think they want me to do something. You said you would deal with them." Cas smiles at me.

"Hades agreed to help me win my bingo game. He is half black and half Puerto Rican and Ricky is Cuban and Chico out there said I can watch him with his boyfriend so I will have four stamps already. I hope I can talk Gretchen out of white guys. They are so small. I never want to see another white man's dick in my life." I sit down and cross my legs.

Cas looks at Woody who is trying to be invisible and then at me.

"Gabriela, why are you talking about looking at dicks?" I get up and stand at the foot of the bed.

"No I don't mean that silly."

"Oh ok." He smiles again.

"I mean giving them head." He looks shocked.

"Gabriela!"

"I have to win, Jazzy! I will not be dressed like Hermione Granger!" I pace in front of him.

"And last year was worse. There is nothing sexy or ironic about wearing white sheets. That damned Darcy is a fucking idiot. Even her maid and her nanny laugh at that bitch. She though OPP was a new fucking disorder. I hate that dumb bitch but she is on the committee and her father has more money than Bill Gates."

Cas looks sternly at me. "Gabriela, you may not give head to other men. Ranger will be pissed." I sigh.

"Can I still watch Chico go down on his boyfriend?" Phoenix opens the door.

"I will receive you dumb bitch!" I turn to him with my hands on my hips.

"I was gonna make you some cookies but now I am not, Chico. I know that you have to give and also receive; I am in a relationship too. You just want to tease me by showing me your dick. You are so naughty Chico." I throw the knife at him. It hits the door by his groin.

He smiles at me and takes the knife out of the door.

"I love you, Princess."

"I know. Throw it back." He does and I catch it.

Suddenly, Cas growls. "If you ever throw a fucking knife at her again I will ship you somewhere they have not named yet."

Phoenix looks scared now. "Si, Ghost." I turn to Cas.

"Stop threatening my friends, Jazzy."

He half glares at me. "You know my name." I glare back with full attitude.

"And you know to wear your jacket or a vest. Get fucking dressed and hurry up. I am so pissed at you!"

"Yes, Gabriela." I sit down and cross my legs and shake my leg over the other one.

"Stupid macho war games playing army Ranger people! Where was your backup?! Why were you not fucking wearing your protective gear? Did you even catch who you were after?! Dumbass!" All of my fears come to the surface.

"I should call your mother."

"No!"

"Then answer me, because I was eating dinner."

He sighs. "We were checking an alarm at a location and some random people were having an argument. The guy pulled a gun on this woman and she had a kid with her. My partner, Cal, got the kid to safety and I draped my jacket around the lady and kicked the guy, but his bullet grazed me."

"So, when did the police come?"

"We did not call the police." Fine.

"Where are the woman and the kid?"

"Cal put them onto a train to Georgia."

"And the guy?" He looks me in the eye. "What guy?" I sigh.

"Where is the jacket?" He looks away.

"I let her keep it." What a guy.

"Did you get your crap out of all the pockets?"

He nods. "Yes."

I look at the guys who had watched the interrogation. "Phoenix, it will have to be Friday because I forgot Carlos has guests coming to dinner."

"Okay, Princess."

"I am keeping the knife, Phoenix. I will text you the address. Guard my information, man. I mean it."

"Si, Princessa." I like him.

"You guys can leave. I will give superman here a ride home."

In the waiting room, I see a mean lady with a little blonde girl. She is holding her wrist. I ask Cas to sit down for a few minutes. I touch the lady and the little girl and call Raven.

She calls Mary and John and they get here so fast it is like they apparated. I called Sawyer and they adopt little Sasha and she smiles so big at getting new parents and a big brother. She is four and she is adorable. She just asks for no pink and not too many ruffles.

Mary hugs us and she thanks me for the drinks. I wink at her. John hugs me for so long, Cas clears his throat.

"I need to get home and take my meds, Gabby."

"Okay. Bye you guys."

"Thank you, Maggie."

"No problem. Raven told me about you. She was thrilled that you invited her shopping. She said you are good people. Thank you for saving Sasha Marie from a life in foster care."

We hug and I leave. I hear them demanding their private physician for Sasha Marie and asking her if she liked hip hop. I smiled and pulled Cas out the door.

We ride home in silence and I go to the kitchen and get my food and a plate for Cas. I set it in front of him. I eat without saying anything. I take out his pills and read the instructions. I grab juice and fruit from the refrigerator and wait until Cas is finished eating.

I put the plates away and follow him to the bedroom. He stops to talk to the kids and I continue to the bedroom. I shower and put on a white long nightgown. I put my hair into a ponytail. I sit on the bed and tell Carlos to help Cas in the shower and to give him his meds.

I pull out my laptop. I send Eddie some bananas, some beef jerky and a red leather jacket. I order Morelli more flowers and balloons with a long note begging for another chance from Jorge.

I sent the exorcist balloons that were filled with sulfur and a note that said I know what you did last summer. I browsed shoes and ordered a few pair. I texted Gram to see what she was doing tomorrow and she said nothing so I asked her if she would watch Cas while I took the kids to Dougie's and she said gladly. I pulled out my kindle and read until I fell asleep.

 **July 9th Cas POV**

"You scared her, Ghost."

"I know, man. She was being all silly and funny but her hands were shaking. She is pissed that I saved someone."

"No, she is pissed that you could have gotten shot in the head or something. She loves you, man." I sigh.

"She got some little girl adopted by the Weinbergs. She was four and had bright blonde hair and she said she liked hip hop and did not want pink or ruffles on her clothes."

"Wow."

"Yup. She was in foster care and had a sprained wrist and was with a mean woman. She looked like magic was real when they said they would take her home and be her parents. They kept hugging, Babygirl."

"That is so special, Cas."

"Yes, then she pulled me out of there and stopped talking to me. She said she is playing ethnic blowjob bingo and asked Woody and Phoenix to help her. She also mentioned you but not me."

Carlos gets a scowl on his face.

"She is not sucking them off!"

"I know, Carlos. I think she is cutting me off."

"How can you worry about sex right now? Take your meds, man."

I go into the bedroom and she is dressed in a long ankle length nightgown with her laptop on her lap and she is asleep. She looks so pretty. Ranger moves the laptop and puts it on the charger.

She sits up and screams, "Cas!"

"Babygirl, I am right here." She kisses me gently and lays on my chest and cries. I stroke her hair until she falls back to sleep, then I go to sleep, too.


	39. Chapter 39 July 10th

**I do not own JE's characters, only my own.**

 **A/N: This story is very OC. Steph lives in Miami and has changed her name to shed the stigma of the Burg. She goes by the nickname Isis and she is with Ranger and another OC of mine. Lula is along for the ride. This is a long one and I try to update regularly.**

 **Thanks for reading and for all of your messages.**

 **July 10th early am Carlos POV**

"Mami!" I know they have cell phones so I am not worried that this is very urgent. Plus they were whispering on the baby monitor.

I get up and go to their room, but I do not run.

My son stops the timer on his watch. "That is 15 seconds, Papi. Where is Mami?" I ignore Alex.

"It is 0230. Why are you not asleep?" They both stare at me.

"Papi, we want to talk to Mami." I use my stern voice.

"Sofia, go to sleep." She smiles at me.

"Are you cranky, Papi?" As a matter of fact, yes.

"Yes, Fifi." She hugs my legs. Why are they out of bed?

"Do you need to go number 2?" Dios.

"No, Fifi."

"Do you have a tummy ache?" It is like a tennis game with these two.

"No, Alex." They join hands.

"We can cheer you up! We can sing you a song." They sing respect by Aretha Franklin. Wow.

"Thank you, ninos." They turn serious.

"Now can you get Mami?"

Jefa walks into the room. "I am here, kids. Go to bed, Carlos." She kisses me and pushes me out of the room. She has the monitor in her hand and she is in her robe.

 **July 10th Isis POV early am**

"Do you have the monitor?" I nod and hug them.

"Yes, Fi. What is wrong?"

"Tell us what happened to Ghost. The real story please, not the baby story." I tell them.

"That is awesome for the lady and the little kid but scary for us." I nod at them.

"I agree."

"We should eat chocolate, Mami."

"Why, Alex?"

"It makes you feel better, Mami." Fine, I will buy that.

"Okay, let's go have the fat free chocolate pudding." We go to the kitchen and get the pudding and eat it.

"Mami, Cas was brave."

"I know, Alex."

"They should have extra jackets in their cars."

"Yes, Fifi." We are finished our pudding.

"Can we still go to Disney World for Christmas?"

"You really want to go there?" They both smile and nod.

"Yup." Fine. If that is what they want.

"I will talk to Carlos about it and it should be fine." Fifi leans against me on one side, and Alex is on the other side.

"We want to go for a week." Why are they nervous to ask me for things? They are so silly.

"We will probably go right after Christmas so we do not have to ship your presents, babies."

They brighten up. "Okay, Mami. Papi has a private plane."

"I know, babies. It should be fine, kids. I will talk to him about it. We are having a friend of Papi's and a friend of mine to dinner today. Her name is Kristina and his name is Nicholas."

"Okay, Mami." I stand and take their hands.

"Let's do the bathroom and get you two back to bed." I tuck them in and kiss them and go back to bed with the monitor.

 **July 10th Isis POV early Tues am**

"Jefa?"

"Yes, Ricky?"

"How did they learn Respect?" I laugh a little.

"They like to listen to music with me. They like it because you spell in the song." He hugs me towards him.

"They sounded good." I look at him.

"They were trying to distract you, Carlos." He looks nonplussed.

"It worked. They are so adorable." I have to ask him.

"Why are you cranky, Ricardo?" He pouts at me.

"You came to bed dressed like that and went to sleep, Baby." What?

"So?" He looks uncomfortable.

"Is that a signal that you are like having your cycle?" I snort.

"No."

 **Carlos POV**

"Is it a signal that you do not want sex?"

"No, Carlos. It is a signal that I grabbed the nightgown on top of the pile in my drawer without paying attention." Great.

I kiss her and take that thing off her. I touch her everywhere and she moans.

"I need you, baby."

"Yes, Carlos." I thrust into her and all my stress is gone. I kiss her and stroke her slowly.

"Oh, baby, you feel so good. Cum with me, baby." She lets out a long moan and clenches on my dick and I cum hard. Fuck yes. She gets up to take another shower and she puts on a short yellow and white nightie and checks on Cas.

 **July 10th Casper POV early Tues am**

"Jasper, wake up and take your meds." Even in my sleep she plays with me.

"Girl, you know my fucking name." I take my pills and stare at her.

"You took off the granny nightgown huh?" She laughs.

"You two are so funny. I have a mouth. If I want to say no, I will say no. Drink your juice. Fifi said you guys need extra jackets in your cars from now on, Carlos." He agrees with her instantly.

"Si, Jefa, I will handle it."

"Good. Now, Jasper, how do you feel?"

"I am fine, just a little tender." She looks me in the eye.

"You are staying home for two days and then you are on desk duty all of next week." Hell no.

"Babygirl, we have handled worse than this." She swallows my dick and I moan. "I can do my job fine."

She almost lets me cum then she stops. "Okay, Casper." She lays down next to me.

"Why did you stop?" She leans on one arm.

"Let me watch you jerk off, Casper." Why?

"It hurts to do that." She looks victorious.

"So, you admit that your shoulder hurts but you still want to go to work?"

"Yes, Babygirl." She gets mad at me.

"Stop being a fucking macho idiot, Casper!" That is uncalled for.

"Magdalena, there is no need for name calling. I will stay home two days but I am going back to work on Thursday." She takes a deep breath and smiles at me.

"Okay, Casper." She sucks me and I cum and she swallows it and goes to sleep. I look at Carlos.

"What just happened?" He just shakes his head at me.

"You are so stupid, Ghost."

"Why?" He glares at me.

"She wanted to take care of you and you basically told her you do not need her to do that or to worry about you. She backed down really quickly too. Good luck, Ghost." Dammit!

 **July 10th Isis POV Tuesday**

In the morning, I dress in low rise grey stone washed ripped jeans that are skin tight and a turquoise low cut top with my jewelry and my black knee boots that have a 6" heel. I put on my sunglasses and my hair is in a glossy ponytail. I carry my jacket and kiss Cas on the cheek.

"Have a good day, Casper." I know Gram will take him his food. The kids are in their camo cargos and tee shirts. We eat eggs, toast and turkey sausage and drink our juice. I make lunches and muffins and kiss Carlos goodbye. I make the tray for Cas and Gram says she will make sure he takes his meds.

The kids have fun at the paintball arena and Gram texts to me that Cas ate and took his meds. I take the kids for a picnic in the park and they play on the swings and eat their sandwiches. I take them home and let them have their naps. I plan dinner and take out the shrimp. I set my alarm for four o'clock and sit down to take my own nap.

 **July 10th Cas POV Tuesday**

"Hello?"

"Ranger where is she?"

"Who?"

"Babygirl."

"She is not with me, Casper. She took the kids to paintball."

"She left me here alone?"

"I don't know, man." Suddenly Gram comes into the room in a crazy outfit.

"Hey Cutie. Here is your breakfast and you need to take your meds."

"Gram, what are you wearing?"

"It is a nurse uniform, Ghost." Why Lord why?

"Why?"

"Because I am your nurse today, that is why. Maggie asked me to look after you and to make sure you take your meds." Carlos has heard the whole conversation.

"I guess she did not leave you alone, Cas. Bye.: He hangs up on me.

"Gram, did she really leave me here?" Is she that mad at me?

"Yes, Ghost. Take your meds." I take my meds and eat the food.

"Now here is the remote. I will be back with your lunch."

I made her leave. "Do you need help to get to the bathroom?"

"No, ma'am."

"Okay. Get some rest." I miss her so much. I should call her but what do I say? I hear her when she brings the kids home for their nap but she does not come inside the bedroom.

"Ghost, are you coming to dinner?"

"Yes, Gram."

"You need to get a shower and get dressed." She is in the closet and is coming back and forth.

"What are you doing, Gram?"

"I am getting Maggie's clothes for tonight." What is going on?

"Why?"

"She does not want to disturb you, Ghost. See you down there." That is the worst. I am an idiot.

 **July 10th Isis POV dinner party time**

I fix my hair like the cover of Bday and I am wearing a black mini dress that is mid-thigh length and it is a halter dress with glittery sparkles all over it. I took out my contacts and I am wearing eye makeup and lip gloss and thigh-high black boots that have a six inch heel. I set the table in the dining room.

Lula is wearing a red dress like in the naughty girl video with her hair in a sleek ponytail. Fi and Alex are wearing light blue pin striped button downs and dark blue cargos for Alex and skorts for Fifi with their weapons and black boots.

Fifi agreed to wear a silver headband and Alex has his hair in a hair tie. They are watching television and I am getting the wine ready. You look very pretty, Jefa. Thank you, Carlos. You look handsome. He is wearing a grey linen suit with a silver and grey striped shirt.

 **July 10th Cas POV dinner party time**

"Hey there, Babygirl." She looks amazing.

"Hello, Casper, I got you an extra cushion on your chair. Please remember that wine and your meds do not mix well."

"Thanks, Babygirl." She smiles at me but it does not reach her beautiful eyes.

I take her hand. "I love you and I am sorry I was a macho fool. Please forgive me, Babygirl." She beams at me and kisses me gently.

"I love you, too Jasper." I smile at her. I pull her close and whisper to her. "Spending time with you…" "feels like heaven" she finishes and kisses me again.

"You look so beautiful."

"Thanks, Jazzy. Sit down and be a good boy. I will be your nurse tomorrow." Great!

"Hell yes, Babygirl." The doorbell rings and she follows Ranger to answer the door.

 **July 10th Isis POV**

We open the door and there is Nick and I guess Kristina. "Hey there, Princess. You look amazing. Come give me a hug." I hug him.

"Wow, you got so tall, Nick."

"I know, right." He smiles.

"This is Kristina. Kristina, this is Magdalena."

"Hello, Kristina. Please come inside and meet our friends." They follow me into the living room.

"This is Casper, Lourdes, Pierre, Enrique, Gram, Fifi and Alex." The kids wave and go back to their movie.

 **July 10th Nick POV**

This house, well fortress is the fucking shit. I know it is Princess' house because Ranger would have some grey building. I know him. He may be wearing color now, but it is all because of Princess. The pictures and all are adorable too. The kids are all quiet. I see they have guns, too. They smile at me, but not at Chrissy. Huh. Kids and dogs can tell if a person is cool or not. I learned that from the Terminator.

Anyway, I need to meet these peeps. "It is nice to meet all of you."

Princess is all polite and shit. She looks so pretty.

"Please have a seat. Can I offer you some wine?"

"I will have sparkling cider, please, Princess." Chrissy talks to Princess like she is her maid or something.

"I would like wine, Magdalena." Princess stiffens a little, but she still smiles.

"Okay, I will be right back." She leaves to get the drinks and the kids follow her.

"They are adorable, Ricardo." Ranger smiles.

"Thank you, Kristina."

"You have a lovely home."

"My wife did all the decorating so she deserves all of the praise." I knew I was right. She comes back and hands out drinks and sets out an antipasto tray. The kids have cups with straws and a bowl of grapes. Two cute puppies come into the room and sit at the kids' feet. They pet them and whisper to them.

Ranger turns to me. "So, how long have you been out of the air force, Nicholas?"

"I have been out for three months, Ranger." Princess moves closer to Ranger and takes his hand. He is easily distracted and he kisses her forehead. She changes the subject. Wow. He is whipped a little bit.

"Dre, how is your mother and grandmother? Do they still make that wonderful monkey bread?" My middle name is Andre and she calls me that sometimes.

"Yes, Princess, they do. They are great and they still nag like professionals." She laughs.

Lourdes speaks up. "Girl, I love monkey bread. You have the hookup?"

"No, Lourdes, but Dre does." Nope.

"I am not having them all over me, Princess."

"Think about it, Dre. I just want the recipe and I am willing to trade." Well, maybe.

"I will let you know, Princess. Give me your number." She takes my phone and enters it. Good.

Tank speaks up next. It is like they are trying to stop Ranger from talking about work. They are funny.

"Yo man, do you like call of duty?"

"Pierre, I am the truth on that game." He puffs up his chest.

"No one at Rangeman can beat me, Saint."

I bet I can. "You just found your match, homie." We laugh.

"I wonder what the stakes will be this time."

The homie Bones chimes in now. "I cannot believe you convinced Lester to get his chest waxed. LMAO."

"It was funny, Bones. Les loves being playful."

"He waxed his whole chest you say?"

"Gram, behave."

"Girl, leave Miss Gram alone. Do you have pictures of this, Tankie?"

"Not for you, Lu."

"I thought we had a look but don't touch policy." He glares at her.

"Do you want me to give him a topless pic of you?" She sits back.

"Well played, Pierre."

"You know how I do, Maggie." We laugh. They are really cool.

"Kristina, your shoes are very cute, did you get them at Sak's?" She acts all dismissive.

"I buy shoes so often, I cannot be sure." Princess tries again.

"Oh, well they really are adorable. What is your size?"

"Stop it, Maggie. You cannot have her shoes."

"Lu do not be mad that your feet are a half size bigger than mine."

"I am not mad, I am glad. You would rob me blind if you could wear my Manolos."

"And you know that's right." They giggle.

I decide to join in on the teasing. "So, Ghost, what is up with you, man?" Princess sucks her teeth.

"I had a situation yesterday. I ended up saving a woman and her kid from being shot."

"So, you took the bullet?" He waves it off.

"It is a graze really."

"You must be getting soft. The Ghost I heard about would not have been hit."

"Everyone has their off days." He winces a little at the glare from Princess, or he is in pain. I cannot be sure. Princess gets up and gets meds for Ghost and gives him juice. In that time, Ranger goes back to his interview. They are so funny.

"Do you plan to return to duty or are you out permanently, Nicholas?"

"I would not mind doing training, but I do not want any more missions."

"Do you like working solo or can you work well with a partner?" Princess is back and stops him again.

"Ahem. Carlos, maybe you can do the job interview at Rangeman." He kisses her and caresses her face. She messes with his hair. "You are right, Jefa."

He smiles at her and kisses her hand. She blushes and turns back to the beautiful sista wearing the hell out of her Beyoncé dress.

"Lourdes, how were your classes today?"

"I mostly had overviews of the courses today, Maggie."

"I meant to tell you that I love your dress and I hate you for looking so good in it."

"Right back at you, Girl." They laugh.

"You always have that flair, Lourdes and I have a similar dress but it does not come to life on me like it does on you."

"I know that's right, Pierre says." Lourdes blushes.

"I am not babysitting so stop buttering me up, Maggie."

"Not at all, Lourdes! Besides, I have fun with the kids. I love being with them. I just really love your figure and I am not hitting on you." They giggle and sip their wine. They seem to really be besties. That is so nice. I notice Chrissy whispering to Ranger. She won't talk shoes or dresses with the girls. What is up with that?

 **July 10th Chrissy POV**

"Ricardo, do you not have to work tonight?" He shakes his head and looks at his wife again.

"Nope. I am not even on call."

"That must be another of your wife's ideas?"

"No, it was my idea, Kristina. I enjoy having a family and I look forward to seeing the kids and Magdalena."

"So, you house her grandmother?" He frowns at me.

"Her grandmother lives here, yes, though I am certain she is well off in her own rights. She stays here to be close to the kids and Magdalena." I huff.

"How long have you really known her? She could be after your money if this home is anything to go by." The kids walk by with her and they kiss Ricardo. The puppies growl at me. He raises an eyebrow.

"Do you have cats or something, Kristina?" No.

"Yes, I do."

"My wife and I have a very detailed prenup and it was her idea, Kristina. She is only after my heart and she has that completely."

"Well aren't you just mushy and sappy tonight." It is sickening.

"I cannot help it. I am in love with my wife. She is perfect for me."

"She is not Hispanic." He smiles.

"I know; she is Italian. So what?"

"Nevermind, Ricardo." At that moment, little miss perfect announces that dinner is ready.

 **July 10th Nick POV**

"Mami?"

"Yes, Fi?"

"We need the bathroom. Can you come with us?"

"Okay." She leaves with them and they return shortly.

"Dinner is ready if you guys want to come into the dining room." We all troop into the dining room. She sits with one kid on each side of her in booster seats. I sit next to Chrissy and Pierre and Lourdes sit on our side of the table. Ranger sits at the other end of the table with Enrique, then Gram, then Casper.

Dinner is delicious, but Chrissy does not talk to the girls even though they bring up shopping, shoes, the spa and Beyoncé. She glares at Princess. Gram cuts Casper's salmon for him since he was involved in a shooting the day before. Gram drops her napkin at one point and Ranger jumps in his seat. Chrissy yelps and is upset that one of the puppies bit her.

She criticized the food and tried to accuse them of drinking too much. No one had more than a glass of wine. She talked at people, but not directly to Magdalena. Everyone was finished eating and Magdalena offered coffee and cake or pie. Chrissy just about growled. Finally, she speaks directly to Magdalena.

 **July 10th Isis POV**

"You can drop the act, now. I am talking to you, Magdalena." I was talking to Alex, so I looked at Kristina and waited to see what she meant.

"What do you mean?"

"You can stop acting like this perfect wife and mother with your token black friends and fake conversation. None of it will disguise what you are doing." What?

"Could you wait a moment so I can send the kids out of the room, Kristina? Kids, please go with Gram. She can let you watch you got served. She also has ice cream." I kiss their heads and they go with Gram to her house. The back door slams and I turn to Kristina.

"Okay, what are you talking about? Nothing I have said tonight is a lie. I do shop with Lourdes and I do like Beyoncé. I am married to Carlos and I never said I was perfect." She points at me.

"You coached those kids! I know what you are doing and it makes me sick." Is she crazy?

"Can you tell me what you mean, Kristina?"

"Ricardo has been my friend since middle school and I am not going to let you treat him this way and in his own home!" That still did not answer my question.

"What did I do, Kristina?"

"I know the signs. You are fucking that guy and probably that one too." She points at Enrique then at Casper.

"Do not think you will get your hooks into my man. I do not care if you knew him from childhood. If you try, I will hurt you." She looks at Carlos.

"You should divorce her, Ricardo. She flaunts it and she has been flirting with him all night and having eye sex while you smile at her." It looks like I need to clear the room some more.

"Lourdes and Pierre, I have a pie that you can take with you. I know you want to have an early night."

"Yes, we do. Goodnight you guys." Lula pulls Tank into the kitchen and then out the back door. Enrique stands to leave.

"I am going to leave so I do not say the wrong thing. Miss Templeton, I do not have an intimate relationship with Magdalena. Goodnight guys." He leaves the room.

"Kristina, do you think my husband is some sort of gullible fool?"

"All men can be blinded by sex. From the way you and your friend dressed, you have no qualms in that area."

"We both like Beyoncé and we dressed like her for fun. What does that have to do with sex? What is your real problem, Kristina?"

She snaps. "I did not like your hands on my man! I do not like the heated glances you and this guy keep exchanging while everyone acted like everything was great!" This chic has lost her damned mind. I may have to help her find it.

 **July 10th Nick POV**

"I do not know what to tell you, Kristina. I do not feel as though I need to explain myself any further to you. I have treated you as a guest in my home. I hugged Nick because the last time I saw him, he was ten years old and I was glad to see him doing well. It was not an attempt to seduce him. Casper, do not forget your next dose of medicine."

"Okay." He gets up and leaves the table. "Dinner was really good and I will take my pie to bed. Okay then. Nick, it was good to see you."

"Carlos, I am going to clear the table."

"Okay, Jefa." I cannot believe Chrissy is acting like this.

She follows him back to the living room. "Why do you call her that like she has you henpecked?!"

He just looks at her like she farted or something. She is acting foul. "Kristina, why are you behaving this way? I invited you for dinner to meet my bride and my children and you do nothing but look for fault and try to arouse suspicion. I am a grown man and I can handle my own life." He looks disappointed with her.

"She is cheating on you, Ricardo."

"No she is not, Kristina." Ranger would not put up with that type of shit.

"Why are you acting oblivious to what is right in front of you?"

"Kristina, if you had something to say, why would you say those things in front of my kids? And calling one of my best friends since basic training a token Black friend?" That was fucked up.

"My wife has known Lourdes since high school. That was also her grandmother in there. Are you trying to offend everyone?" I thought she was faking that offensive shit like a game wwe played together. Is she really racist? She screams at Ranger.

"She is cheating on you! Just because she made you adopt those kids and got you to marry her does not mean you have to put up with that. You can divorce her. You said you only recently adopted those kids. You can put her out or move and move on with your life." Ranger just looks bored.

"Are you finished?" She nods.

"Yes."

"Kristina, you are so wrong. This is not my house. This house belongs to my wife. She asked me to move in. It was not a trick. We both signed a prenup. We both have our own money. I adopted the kids first and when we decided to marry, she adopted them too. They were not coached. They are very polite and they showed restraint. I know they wanted to shoot you." Little homie did look like he was irked, but I thought he had to go to the bathroom.

She rears back in shock. "What?" He nods.

"They have guns and they know how to use them, Kristina. I am not stupid or an idiot. I am also very sorry that I thought a friendship from childhood could actually grow with adulthood. My wife tried to make this a pleasant experience. She got me to stop talking about work. She tried to get you into the conversation. You only glared at her. You are petty and mean."

Wow. He knew she was creating a diversion and shit.

"Magdalena cooked that meal and she let you into her home and you called her a lying, cheating, gold digging whore in front of her children. My wife is wonderful, sexy, kind, smart and she has her own career. You are just jealous that I never liked you as more than a friend. Now that is gone as well."

Homie seems all extra stern right about now. I feel like saying I don't know this bitch.

"I am going to have to ask you to leave, Kristina."

"What? You would throw away our friendship over that cheating bitch?!" I step away from her vicinity. I know he is strapped and I don't want to accidently get mercked up in here.

"Please leave, Kristina. I do not know what happened to you, but, please just go and do not speak of my wife like that again."

Shw jusr pouts and glares at him. "You are a fool, Ricardo. You better use condoms. She will fuck your whole Army of men in black." Damn, now really feel like ducking.

"Get the fuck out of my house before I hurt you." I turn and see Princess and she is dressed in a black outfit that makes me feel like damn. I am so confused. Chrissy has been acting weird all day. Did she want use me for sex? I was being real with her. Now she is about to get beat down. What the fuck?

"You can try but you cannot beat me. I grew up in the barrio, bitch." Wow. Princess had all of her jewelry off and she was wearing sneakers with her hair in a bun. She looked blank faced but I knew she was seething.

"Do you want your ass kicked in here or outside, Kristina?"

She pulls a knife and attacks and Princess disarms her and takes her down in like three seconds. Damn, Princess.

She knocks her out and takes out gloves and frisks her. She finds a voice recorder, syringes, a mini camera and other shit. Oh my god. I run to the bathroom and throw up. What was in those syringes? What was she going to do? I sit there with my head on my knees.

 **July 10th Isis POV**

I make a call. "I want you here."

"Tell me where you are and I will be there in the morning, Angelita."

"I know you know where I am."

"Fine. I am already at the airport Hilton, bitch." I smile.

"I have a situation."

"Come get me."

"I am on my way." I hug my husband and stroke his back.

"Are you alright, Ricky?" He nods and hugs me back.

"Si, Jefa. I am glad she did not hurt you or I would have killed her."

"Love, I am fine." He kissed me passionately. "I love you, Magdalena."

"I know, Sweetheart." He holds me.

"Listen Carlos, I will be back. Watch her please and no one leaves."

"Okay, Jefa." I speed to the airport and Hector is waiting. We come back to the house and I explain as we go.

When we get back, Hector checks all the cars and they come up clean, even Kristina's. Inside the house, I introduce the guys and Hector looks at what she had with her.

"This is a date rape drug, Angelita."

"What is up with the other shit?"

"I guess she was trying to get proof that you were cheating on Ranger and to give him the drug but you said she was never next to him alone. I think she used your friend to make Ranger jealous." I leave to check on Nick.

"Nick, can I come in?"

"Yeah."

"Sweetie, are you alright?"

"Hell no. She was going to use me!"

"Come here, Nick." I hug him and stroke his back and his hair.

"Did you sleep with her?"

"No, she said she wanted to wait."

"I know you know she is not pregnant, so do not worry about that. You can quit working for her and we can have all your stuff out of her house within a half hour. I am very sorry that she played you, but it is a good thing you learned this now. She was going to convince Carlos to sleep with her and then to divorce me. She thought this was his house."

"How can you still be my friend, Princess?" I hug him.

"Come on, Sweetie. You need some oatmeal. The kids told me that the dogs did not like her, so I made sure she was not near me or Carlos. Eat this, Nick." I called Snake and Lox and asked if they wanted to be my big helpers.

They agreed to strip everything of Nick's from her house and to check it for spyware. I agreed to give them both a pie.

"Thank you, Princess."

"Of course, Dre. Now go to Grams's and relax with the kids while I finish dealing with this. I will call you guys when everything is cool." I kiss his forehead.

 **July 10th Carlos POV**

"So, can I have her?" Take a number, Hector.

"No, Hector. I want to deal with her."

"Ranger, I want her. She called my Babygirl all those things and she was going to basically rape you, man."

"I am aware, Casper. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Fine. I am going but under protest."

"Take your meds like she told you."

Jefa comes back. "Ricky have you decided what you want to do?"

"Yes, Jefa. I want to let you handle it. I am going to take a shower and go to bed. I love and adore you." I kiss her and go to my bedroom. That bitch is crazy.

 **July 10th Isis POV**

"Hector, we need to shut down her accounts and put it out that she is going on a cruise."

"No problem. I will take her car home with me." No, that is not a good plan.

"You can take her to the hospital and leave her car there." I take a deep breath and touch her.

"See you when you get back. You can have a guest house and I think you should take off those tattoos."

"Fine, Angelita." I kiss his cheek and gather the crap and take it all outside to burn it. I feed the dogs and go to Gram's. The kids are sleepy so I carry Fifi and Nick carries Alex.

He helps me to put them to bed. I show him to a bedroom near the kids' room. He lays down and goes to sleep. I stroke his hair. I go back down stairs and pack up two pies and go to the front door.

The guys bring in several bags. They hand me an envelope that contains stalker photos of Carlos. I hand them pies and kiss their foreheads. They will remember coming for pie but that is all. I burn the envelope and its contents and take Nick's stuff to his room, then go to my own and take a shower.

"So, Jefa, what did you do to her?"

"I asked that she be taken to the hospital, Carlos." I kiss his forehead and then I kiss Cas' as well. I will be right back. I go to Eric's room and kiss his forehead then I go do the same to Lula and Tank. Gram agrees not to bring it up. So does Hector. The kids will remember that some people are bad.

I get into bed and kiss both my loves deeply. Carlos makes love to me.

"Baby, I love you so much."

"I love you, too. You make me happy, Carlos." I turn to Cas. I kiss him.

"How do you feel, Cas?"

"I feel like I want to stay home and let you take care of me tomorrow, Babygirl. I love you and you are so sweet. Will you be my nurse tomorrow?"

"Yes, Cas. Now go to sleep."


	40. Chapter 40 July 11th

**I do not own JE's characters, only my own.**

 **A/N: This story is very OC. Steph lives in Miami and has changed her name to shed the stigma of the Burg. She goes by the nickname Isis and she is with Ranger and another OC of mine. Lula is along for the ride. This is a long one and I try to update regularly.**

 **Thanks for reading and for all of your messages.**

 **July 11th Isis POV**

"You want me to do what?" I looked at Nick.

"I want you to take the kids to the paintball arena and then to the park. Take the dogs and do not forget the beef jerky." His expression is comical.

"I get to play with the kids all day, Princess?"

"Yes, Nick."

"Cool!" I smile at him.

He hugs me. "Thanks for letting me stay here. My mother will nag me to death. Plus I can wait until Monday to start at Rangeman."

Fifi and Alex step in front of Nick. Fifi gives him her blank look.

"You plan to be around here, Nicholas?" He nods.

"Yes, Fifi." Alex smiles at Nick.

"He seems nice, Fi." She glares at Alex.

"I am asking the questions, Rafael."

"Okay, Fifi." She turns back to Nick.

"We want to learn to be badass and you have those skills." She paces in front of him.

"So, will you teach us something, Nicholas?" Nick knows the correct answer.

"Yes, Fifi."

Alex claps his hands. "I told you he was a good guy, Fifi. Thank you, Nicholas."

"You are welcome, Alex." I lean close to Nick.

"They are doing good cop bad cop on you." Nick just smiles and nods.

"I think they are great, Princess." I laugh at him.

"Have fun, kids and be aware."

"Si, Mami." They hug me.

"Carlos, here is your lunch and the muffins for the guys. Eric, please take Pierre, Bobby and Lester their lunches."

"Okay, Bella." Eric smiles at me.

 **July 11th Hector POV**

"Angelita, I want to talk to you."

"Okay, Hector." She follows me outside and we take the golf cart to the woods and get out and sit on a bench. I hug her and kiss her head.

"I thought you said you have 4 guest houses."

"Oh, well, it was four, a cabin and the poolhouse. When I started decorating the cabin, I made it like your home and your tastes. Plus I know you would want the remote road entrance and to be a little off the path."

She is right. "You know me well. Now how are you, baby?"

"I am good, Hector. Are you going to work for Carlos?"

"Si, I think I will go in and talk to him. He must need updates to his systems. I will blend in there and watch his back for you." She hugs me.

"I missed you so much, Hector. Your pictures of what you did to Morelli were funny on the website." We put messages up sometimes.

"I am happy for you. Now kiss me again. I need to go and talk with your husband." She hugs me.

"When are Mera and Josie coming?"

"They said around Halloween."

"Cool. It should be fine. Let's go." We ride back to the house and I note she looks carefree not all suspicious acting like she used to.

"Make sure you still send ML and Eddie a cake or a pie." She agrees.

"I will do that before I go upstairs."

"You are a treasure, Angelita. See you!" I run off and she goes to the kitchen. Time to see the Cuban.

 **July 11th Isis POV**

I go upstairs and sit next to Cas.

"Hey you."

"Babygirl, I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Casper." He takes my hand.

"I admire you and I think you are wonderful. I am sorry if I made you feel like I did not need you. I did not want to be a burden." I shake my head at him.

"Casper that is ridiculous. I love you." I kiss him.

"You are my love just like I am yours." He smiles at me and eats his breakfast. We cuddle and go back to sleep.

 **July 11th Hector POV**

I sit in his well appointed office and stare at him. He stares back. He knows why I am here.

"Do you want to work here?" I nod at him.

"Si." He tries to look intimidating.

"Why? I know you have money."

"You know because I let that info be available. I am good and you need me, besides I told Angelita I will watch your back." We haggle over pay and I win.

I decide to lay it out there with him. "I am gay." He shrugs.

"So is Phoenix. I don't care as long as you are not having sex on the job."

"I will remain friends with Angelita." He nods at me.

"I know this as well." I guess I am out of excuses.

"Fine, I will work here. You have security problems that need to be fixed and payroll should be integrated. I will get started. Did she make me a lunch?" He shakes his head.

"No, Hector." She must want me to come and have lunch with her.

"See you later, Ranger."

"Bye Rivera."

 **July 11th Eddie POV**

Since I had a minute and my own office, I put my jammer into the port and went to our secure website. Wow. She got married and she has twin almost six year olds that have guns! Hector and Lu are with her. That is good. Gram is there too. I miss them. I know she will keep sending me stuff, but now I feel like I have no one to play with. I logged off the server and pocketed my jammer. It fit onto my keys.

Maybe it was time to recruit someone. I went to the store and sent a box to Costanza. I hoped he played along. I needed someone to help me fuck with Morelli and Helen Plum. I got him a large shirt that says can't stand ya, junior mints and a pez dispenser, plus some beef jerky as a hint that it was from me.

I also included a dare that he should do to Morelli if he wanted to be my partner in crime. He had to make his radio play I will survive and people had to hear it. I would see if it worked tomorrow. This town needs more laughs.

 **July 11th Hector POV**

When a cute Rangeman approaches me, I am glad I removed my tattoos. He finally says something to me.

"Hello. I am Zero."

"I am Hector." I continue working.

"Since you are new here, do you want to get lunch?" I look at him. He is adorable.

"Why?" He smiles at me again.

"To make friends and to eat, Hector, why else?"

"Is this a bet or a dare or something?"

"Hell no. I am 25, not 12, man."

"Let me make a call, Zero." What should I do?

I call Angelita. I explain it to her as soon as she answers the phone. "I have been invited to lunch." She turns girly on me.

"Is he cute?"

"Yes." I look him up and down.

"So tell me on a scale of one to ten, Heckie."

"I think that you should not forget your eleven o'clock appointment, Angelita." She squeals.

"Wow! Is he still standing there all nervous?"

"Yes."

"Hector! Go to lunch with him and be nice or else."

"Okay."

"Go slowly."

"Of course I will. See you later." I hang up.

"Okay, I will have lunch with you. My forte is knives. If you are playing a game with me, I will cut you, Zander." He nods at me.

"See you at 1300, Hector." I went back to work. I removed all the information about that bitch from the systems and the phone logs. I showed Tank the payroll upgrade and he hugged me. I laughed and left.

 **July 11th Zander POV**

"This is a great place, Zander."

"Thanks, Hector. I think you are sexy." He sighs.

"Zander, I am not interested in casual sex. I do not want to complicate the workplace. Can you understand that?"

"Yes, Hector. I said that wrong. I am nervous. I meant to say that I think you are so smart and that I admire your dedication to your tasks and the efficiency you showed already on your first day, but you looked at me and I got lost in your eyes."

 **July 11th Hector POV**

"Hector, I am also not looking for something casual. I would like to be friends and I am not pushy or clingy. If something else develops then fine, but if not, I get to hang with a smart guy who is just as badass as me and who is amazingly hot." He smiles at me. Dammit, he has fucking dimples. He is just as tall as me which is 6'2" and he has black curly hair that is cut short and amazing blue eyes, and dimples.

"Fine, let's be friends."

 **July 11th Zander POV**

He said yes! He is so hot! The air in the office got thicker when he arrived and I could not stop staring at him. He looks like fucking Zorro or something. The all black looks dangerous on him and he moves like smoke. He is Puerto Rican with layered dark brown hair and whiskey colored eyes and sometimes he bites his bottom lip. I stalked him at work today but he is so sexy.

I could tell he was gay because the model chicks that work with us came strolling in wearing some very cute dresses and boots and he looked at their shoes and said you better be able to fight in those shoes, ladies. They nodded to him and kept walking. The rest of the guys were staring at their tits or asses.

He made my fucking pulse speed up and I asked Portia and Raven how they asked a guy out and they said ask him to lunch and smile. They winked at me and said just take a deep breath and be polite. They called me adorable and asked if I wanted to go shoe shopping and I said maybe next week. They hugged me and went to a brunch thing.

"Hector, I am new to this town, but I worked for Rangeman Atlanta for a year. Like I told you earlier, I am 25 and you found out my name is Zander Wyatt Zabar. I am Italian American and I have a good relationship with my mother Zora and my sister Zinnia." I pause to eat.

"My father died when I was little and I joined the Army when I was 18 and did 3 years and went to accelerated college classes. I worked for Rangeman Atlanta and transferred here last month. I am gay but I have never been in a relationship before. I am not experimenting, but, well I am a virgin."

He blinks at me. "Wow. Thank you for sharing that with me, Zander. My name is Hector Alessandro Rivera and I am 26. I have been friends with Ranger's wife, that I call Angelita since she was like 10." He drinks his tea.

"She would come to our neighborhood and ask us to teach her things. She wanted to be badass and she wanted to be able to fight. Some guys laughed at her and the next day, they were scared." He chuckles.

"She made them piss blue by giving their mothers homemade sangria for them as a friendship gift. They thought she had crushes on their sons. They apologized and asked her to make it stop. She told them to drink water and cranberry juice and to be nice to girls. They hugged her and my friends all took care of Angelita." This is a cute story.

"When I told her I was gay she said that is nice, let's look at this magazine and do you think Denzel Washington is cute?" We laugh.

"She is sweet and devious and caring and dangerous. She has secrets but she is not mean unless you fuck her over. She loves Ranger and I have seen them together. He loves her too."

He sighs. :I have had a couple of failed relationships. Gay does not necessarily mean feminine and I do not like that type. They both showed themselves to be like that eventually and it is a turnoff. I have only had safe sex and only a few times. I concentrated more on college and watching out for Angelita." Wow he is amazing.

"I have three degrees and I have some investments. I am working here to be near her. She is my best friend. If you can be discreet and you can handle that I am close to her without losing your shit or acting jealous, great. I do not want my business all over the office either, Zander."

"Of course, Hector." I tell him I really like him.

"Thank you for telling me that. Let's get back to the office." I smile at him and he growls at me.

"You are fucking adorable. Leave me alone today so I can work and stop pacing past my cubicle. The guys must think you are pranking me." He laughs.

"You saw me?"

"Si, Zander, I definitely saw you." If I was not a badass I would fucking squeal and jump and down right now.

 **July 11th Cas POV**

"Hey Jazzy, how are you feeling?"

"I am feeling like fucking you until you say my name the right way, Babygirl. Now be a good girl and open those legs for me. What is my name, Fantazia?" I attack her and start a fast pace. She screams.

"Casper!"

"That's right. Your ass is so sexy and I want you all the time. Wider, girl, give me room to work. You better really be on that birth control shot shit because I am not stopping. Ugh, Fuck yes! You are so tight, Fancy. You like it?"

"Yes, Cas! I love it!"

I lean closer to her. "I think your beautiful ass needs a beating."

"Yes! You know I am a good girl, Cas. Fuck me harder."

"Girl, I have all day."

I reposition her. "Now get on my face. I want to lick your pussy for a while."

"Cas, I love you."

"Good, because I love you, too. I worked out for hours the day we met because I could not sleep for dreaming about you. You taste like me Gabriela. Oh, yes! Suck me baby. Hell yes! You are the best nurse ever." She hugs me.

"Let's hit the shower, Mr. Payne and get you your lunch."

"Yes, Babygirl. I would follow you anywhere. You are so good to me."

 **July 11th Carlos POV lunchtime**

I was eating my lunch that my Baby made for me in my office. Things were going smoothly today. The phone rang.

"Hello?" I heard a voice I did not want to hear.

"Colonel, we have a mission for you and your core team." I was not doing this shit.

"Wood, I am not taking any more overseas missions and neither are my guys." He ignored me.

"The orders have been faxed. You have 72 hours until the chopper arrives."He hangs up.

I read the mission and growl. I call the guys to come to my office. I cannot believe that I have a suicide mission. Tank, Lester, Bobby and Bones come into the office.

"Ranger, what the fuck?" They are all as upset as I am.

"Sit down for a minute, boys." Bobby gets up and starts pacing.

"Man, I cannot do this. I will leave the country and change my shit." Lester agrees with him.

"Me too!" Tank looks sick like I feel.

"I have Lourdes to think about. What about you, Carlos?" I take a deep breath.

"I think we should calm down. Everyone take a breath."They do.

"Now, this is important. Have you told anyone else about this?" They shake their heads.

"Hell no.I don't want anyone to be a witness against me." Bobby was deadly serious.

"Let me make a call." Tank looked at me.

"Who are you calling, Ranger?"

"I am calling Gram."

"Why?" I just stare at him.

"She trained my wife who trained my kids. If anyone knows what to do it is Gram."They nodded.

She answers on the first ring. "Yes?"

"I need advice. There is a mission for me and my core team. It is a bad one. Who gave it to you? I got a call and a fax. We got these letters and.." She cuts me off.

"I will watch Cas, and send Maggie there. Do not tell anyone else about this, Ranger. I mean it." She went from Granny to operative in like five seconds.

"Okay, Gram." I turn to the guys.

"She said to sit here and wait for Maggie. She also said not to tell anyone." Tank is still skeptical.

"Are you sure about this, man?"

"Yes, Pierre. There is something making me feel like Maggie can help us."They stare at me.

Finally, Tank caves. "Okay, I trust her." We sit and wait.

 **July 11th Isis POV**

I storm into the Rangeman building in a silver button down stretchy shirt with a black wrap skirt and my hair in a sleek ponytail. I am wearing black fishnets with garters, knee high six inch heels and my eyes are dramatically made up. I have on a black mini ruffled Kevlar jacket and my weapons. I also have on silver ray bans.

I hand my security badge to Snake and get onto the elevator. I breeze into Carlos' office and close the door. The guys look terrified.

"What is it, Carlos? Gram said to be badass and to come straight here and to only speak with you."He hands me a letter. I read it and black out. They got a one way mission with orders to leave in 71 hours. No survival expectancy. All of the Untouchables have to go. Lula would flip. My loves leaving me and not coming the fuck back! I wake up on the couch.

"Jefa, your phone is ringing."

I answer on speaker. "Yes?"

"Mami! It is Lizzie. She is very upset."

"Lizzie?"

"Yes, Miss Isis?" She is crying.

"What is it honey?"

"It's a letter and Uncle Damian is going away and I will be an orphan again!" I cannot believe this.

"Lizzie, does the letter say it is from the defense secretary?" She pauses.

"Yes, Miss Isis."

"Okay, sweetie, do me a favor and get your uncle to the phone."

"Okay."

"I will fix this, baby." She stops crying.

"Okay, Miss Isis."

"Drink some juice and calm down. I promise he won't have to go, okay?" The guys just look at me like I am crazy.

"Yes, Miss Isis."I tell Damian to come up in two days and he gives the phone back to Lizzie.

"Fi?"

"Yes, Mami?"

"Ask Bones to send some muffins to Lizzie and Damian."

"Okay, Mami."

"I will see you when I get home. Tell Damian to put the letter away and do not tell anyone about it." She is such a sweetie pie and she is worried about her only friend.

"Okay, Mami."We hang up.

I pick up the letter and read it again. Those asshats!

"Boys, I need a SAT phone." They hand it to me.

I make a call on speakerphone. Scorpio answers on the first ring. "Ciao." I take a breath and tell him.

"My number one favorite movie is Beverly Hills Cop." He answers with. "You should see it soon. I miss you and do not only call me for this Gia."

"Okay, I hear you." I hang up.

I make another call. "Yes."

"I want to send my Christmas gifts early this year, Santa. Please use the polar express and I will send you the list." Mr. Conklin actually ho ho hos.

"The elves will handle it for some cookies."

"I will have them delivered."

"See you soon, girly." I loved him.

I make another call. "Yes?" I tell the voice.

"It's a thin line between love and hate."

"I think we should let it burn," Sawyer answers.

"Can you fax the list to Santa for me?"

"Which one, Becki?"

"The VIP list."

"Okay. You know, you could invite me over or something, Becki."

"Soon." I hang up.

I make another call. "Wassup?"

"It would be a capital idea to watch gone in 60 seconds tonight."

"Yo, that is my shit, girl. Holla at me soon, I mean it."

"I will."

"I am on it, Boo." I do miss Quincy. I hang up again.

I make one more call. "What's your favorite color?"

I smile at her. "Girl, I like blue. I would not trade places with you for anything."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That is the bomb. I have to go to the market right quick. See you at Saks next week." Sienna and Summer loved Saks now. I hang up.

The guys stare at me. "Boys, let's all take a deep breath and go have a workout then we can spend some time playing dodgeball with the kids and we can eat fried chicken and watch School Daze." They nod.

"Give me all the letters and we will not talk about this anymore. I will make another call in two days before lunch and answer any questions you may have as long as it stays in this room, okay?" They nod again.

"I promise it will work out and you will not have to go. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, Maggie."

"Si, Jefa."

I hug each of them. I call Gram and tell her to tell Cas I will be there soon.

"Now let's do get me bodied!"I take off my makeup and take off my jacket, weapons and my blouse to reveal my silver tank top. In the gym, we do get me bodied, then we dance to Sean Paul.

When we are finished, a lot of the guys have joined in and we are all sweaty. That was fun!

"Okay, come along, boys. We have plans."They follow me back to Carlos' office to pick up our stuff and we go to my house to shower and change into tee shirts and shorts.

The kids are thrilled to play dodge ball. We laugh and play and then eat chicken and corn and drink sangria. My babies love school daze so much they ask to watch it again tomorrow.

"Princess?"

"Yes, Nick?" He seems concerned.

"Is everything alright?" I just smile at him.

"Yes, Nick. Things are fine. Friday is your last day of chilling."

"You are so great, Princess."He hugs me and goes to do the bedtime story with the kids. Lula smiles and struts away. She won the doing the butt contest.

Carlos held it together but I could tell it was bugging him. He played with the kids and he fucked me like he wanted me pregnant last night. I was not surprised when he kissed my shoulder. I knew he could not sleep. My poor Army Ranger.

 **July 13th Carlos POV early am**

"Jefa?"

"Si, Carlito?"It is 0030 and I am whispering to her.

"I love you so much." She responds in complete Spanish to try to calm me.

"Si, yo se, Carlito. Duerme ahora, marido. Te amo." (Yes, I know. Go to sleep now, husband. I love you.) She kisses me and cuddles with me. I sigh.

"Jefa?"She straddles me and kisses me deeply, and then she bites my ear and my neck and sucks my nipples. She strips and sucks and licks my cock then she impales herself onto my dick. She leans down and kisses me gently.

She looks into my eyes and whispers to me.

"Estamos juntos para siempre y te amo. No te preocupes mi amor. Cofiar en mi y todo estara bien. Te prometo que." (We are together for always and I love you. Do not worry my love. Trust in be and things will be fine. I promise you.)She made love to me slowly and kissed me. She held me all night.


	41. Chapter 41 July 13th Part one

**I do not own JE's characters, only my own.**

 **A/N: This story is very OC. Steph lives in Miami and has changed her name to shed the stigma of the Burg. She goes by the nickname Isis and she is with Ranger and another OC of mine. Lula is along for the ride. This chapter is a very long one so I broke the day into two parts.**

 **Thanks for reading and for all of your messages. I welcome all reviews.**

 **July 13th Cas POV Friday**

"Ghost, come to the office today, okay?" If she wants me to, that is fine.

"Okay, Babygirl. I love you."

She smiles at me. "I love you back." We watched the news over breakfast which was a new occurrence. She was texting with someone.

Breaking news. Air Force One was grounded last night. There was a bushel of bananas in the engine. Authorities are unsure if this is terrorist activity or not.

Several members of the House of Representatives are being sued for divorces after their spouses received video evidence of their philandering, sources state.

Every car outside the capital building was stolen last night. The 25 cars are all gone without a trace. No one was hurt and there are no witnesses. Police are baffled.

This just in. The stock market is stalled. Trading is at a standstill. Other countries are wondering if the New York Stock Exchange is pulling some sort of scheme to marginalize on commodities. There is unrest across the globe on this issue. Will the stock market crash?

Every member of the President's Cabinet and the President himself received teddy bears with red white and blue outfits. They said hug me. When they hugged the bears, they played music and then they exploded in red white and blue confetti that stained their clothes and skin. Was this a failed patriotic message or a terrorist attack? The Secret Service is looking into this happening.

 **July 13th Isis POV Friday**

I go to the office and workout with the guys in the morning, then change and attend the morning meeting. We eat muffins and drink juice. Finally, it is time to go into Carlos' office. Carlos tells the guys that he is not to be disturbed for an hour. They all agree. He kisses me and pulls me inside the office.

The guys are suddenly solemn. Cas looks at them.

"Who died, man?" They all shuddered.

"Cas, come over here." We sit Cas down and show him the letter and he puts his head into his hands.

"Casper, do you remember the news this morning?" He nods.

"Yes, Goddess." I rub his back.

"Oh god, even the president has problems, this is the worst!" I kiss his forehead.

"Cas, can you calm down for me?"

"Okay."

"Drink this juice and be calm." He nods.

"Okay, I made some calls and made that happen." He blinks at me.

"Really? Why?"

"Because, now I have another call to make, Casper, and you should listen to it. Stay calm, okay?" He takes a deep breath and looks at the other guys. They nod at him.

There is a knock on the door.

"Ranger, there is a dude at the front desk saying he is looking for Isis." Carlos nods at him.

"Send him up." A few minutes later, Damian walks in.

"Isis, Emmett took Lizzie to the house." He hugs me.

"Okay, Damian. This is my husband." He fakes being angry.

"Dammit, Manoso, you have all the luck."

"I know, Spirit." Damian turns to me.

"Now, what is the deal, Isis? I have been hearing old negro spirituals in my sleep." He looks a little panicked around the eyes.

"Calm down, Damian. Didn't Lizzie tell you I am fixing this?" He nods skeptically.

"Yes, but she thinks you are magical." I smile a huge smile at him.

"Watch me work, Damian. Carlos?"

"Yes, Jefa?"

"Can you sign Damian up as a contract worker right quick?" He is on autopilot right now.

"Sure, baby."

"Sign these papers, Damian." He pushes them back to me.

"Why?"

"Please?" I give him the bambi look.

"Fine, but I will not be a robot and I live in Orlando." I just nod.

"Uh huh. Carlos, please update your computer is Lizzie's first name, Damian?"

"It is Jacqueline Elizabeth. She said not to call her by her first name around people." I smile at him.

"She is very smart." He finally smiles a little bit.

"I know." Carlos updates the files and it takes twenty minutes.

"It is done, Jefa." He still sounds a little like R2D2.

"Okay." I a, being all upbeat.

Damian introduces himself to the guys. The guys shake his hand and he sits down.

I make a call on speaker phone.

"Hello?" I use my perky cheerleader voice.

"Good morning, Uncle Teddy, do you miss me?" He sounds distracted.

"Yes, I am in the middle of something right now. Will you call me later?" I snicker.

"Oh, are you having problems, Teddy? Are you red white and blue?" He growls.

"Okay I am secure now. Isis! I should have known you did this! You sneaky little gyp! I did not hug the bear either. The butler did, the dumbass, so you did not get me." I smile and look at my nails.

"How nice for you, Teddy. You have good awareness." He growls again.

"I am awesome like that, Teddy, but I have plenty of witnesses that will testify that I was surrounded by people and then at home. We even have it on video." He just chuckles.

"I know you, little girl and I know you are pissed about something. Why can't you just use your words? Just tell me why, Isis. Why are you having a temper tantrum?"

"Fine, Teddy." I stand up.

"My husband got a letter that is sending him and his core crew on a suicide mission in less than 24 hours. I am so distraught, Teddy. Who knows what I will do next." There is silence as the guys watch my mini drama.

"I did not know you got married. You must have lost my invitation along with proof that you are not in a fucking convent!" Oh, right.

"Teddy, I am not in a convent. I changed my name and I have moved on from my life with the exorcist and the doormat." He grumbles about ungrateful little girls.

"I can help you with all those problems you guys are having today. I have some good ideas. Do you want to be a hero today and to have a press conference and all of that?"

"Well, sure, Isis." I take a deep breath.

"Teddy, I want all the contracts for any man or woman that currently or will work for Rangeman Inc. to be voided and marked as completed." The guys all stare at me like I am crazy.

"They can be asked to consult or to do training and that is all. They stay stateside and out of danger."

Teddy is indignant.

"You cannot be serious! Isis, be reasonable." I decide to sweeten the pot.

"I will consult as well but only for you."

"But, Isis he hired all the best of the best!" Now I am tired of being nice.

"He is the best! He is my husband, and I am deadly serious." I sigh.

"It seems you need more convincing, Theodore. Teddy, this was just my opening salvo. Do you think I want to tell my kids that their papi is not coming back? They have one friend, Teddy and wouldn't you know it, that friend's uncle got a letter too. They will be inconsolable."

"You have kids, too?!"

"I adopted them, Theodore. Focus on the issues here." I tick them off with my fingers even though he can't see me.

"You have twenty five missing cars, a stalled stock market, the president is afraid to open his mail and they are all afraid of teddy bears. Congress is getting divorces and most of them do not have a prenup. Air force fucking one is down. You should be afraid of what I can do next, Theodore." He sighs.

"I love you little girl and I want you to be happy. I know you will just get meaner and more vindictive." He sighs louder sounding aggravated.

"I want this mission cancelled too, Teddy." He is quiet for a whole minute.

"Can you give me three hours, Isis?" I smile.

"Yup. I knew you would be able to help me, Uncle Teddy." The guys look shocked.

"I miss you. I will call you back, Teddy."

"I miss you, too, Isis."

"Okay." I hang up. "So, let's have lunch guys." They stare at me.

"Jefa, who was that?" I sit on his lap.

"Theodore Nigel Young."

"You just threatened a general that is the head of the Joint Chiefs of Staff." I shake my head.

"I did not threaten anyone. I told my self-appointed godfather that I am not happy about something. He will fix it and then I will show him how he can spin it and this gives him leverage to do what I want." I smile and kiss him.

"So, what do you guys want to eat?"

"Ranger we are homies, but I seriously want to eat your wife's pussy for lunch."

"Shut up, Bobby."

"Me too!"

"Lester!"

"Man, she is the shit."

"Bella you are so amazing. Come sit by me."

"No, Eric."

"I can call Lula and ask permission right now."

"Pierre behave yourself." A throat clears.

"Do you have someone you can recommend for me, Isis?" I nod.

"Yes Damian, but she is not in town yet. It will be like three more months." He claps his hands.

"That gives me time to move up here I guess."

"You can do it for the new year. She will be settled here by then, so do it after Disney, then you guys can come back with us. When she gets to town, I will give her your contact information."

"Great, I can be patient. Thank you." He turns to the guys.

"See, you guys, instead of trying to get a woman I can't have, I asked her to vet me a good woman who is probably a lot like her. Go me."

Eric scoffs at him. "Whatever, Spirit. I give up, why Spirit?"

"I am like the omen or the Holy Spirit. When they see me, they know it's game over."

"Wow." He is so serious.

"Yup. I am the bomb too, Isis. Plus Ghost took my first choice of nickname." Cas laughs at him.

"Shut it up, Dame." I laugh.

"Babygirl, give me a hug. I hug Cas and he kisses my neck and rubs my back almost to my ass." Carlos growls.

"Jefa, come here." I sit on Carlos' lap. He kisses me passionately.

"You are so badass! Did you really do that, baby?" I just smile at him.

"I would do anything for you, Carlos." He puts his forehead against mine.

I need to break up this emotional moment. "Let's get ribs!" They sigh.

I order enough for the whole office and make Carlos send out a memo that they would not get fired for eating ribs and I even had sides of cabbage and rice added. There was lemonade. It was great and the guys were relaxed.

Damian was talking to the guys. "So, if she pulls this off, do y'all want to have a cookout with crabs and all that?"

Tank nodded. "We could do that, but she will still cook, Dame. She loves to cook."

"That's cool." He leans back.

I ask him. "So how is Lizzie?" He grins.

"She wants to go to a private day school and she is picking them by uniform first, then she wants them to be able to transfer her to a school up here in case we move, then she stalks people." I could picture her doing that.

"She fake signed up for girl scouts to get their troop leader info. She made me do the same for boy scouts as a leader. We found six creeps among the lists." The guys laughed and nodded that it was a smart plan.

"She sent them all an invitation to an awards dinner that she had done at the copy place and called the FBI. They got arrested because she had proof of kiddie porn and all that. She loves her lockpicking set." She was the perfecr friend for Fifi and Alex.

"She got a reward from the FBI and she told Fi about it. She now has a trust fund, too." We all laugh.

"That was a good op, Damian." He just shakes his head.

"She said it was Alex and Fi's idea. They are the bomb." I check the time.

"Let me make the call, boys." They get quiet again.

I make a new call on speakerphone.

"Hello, Teddy."

"I want to come to dinner on Sunday."

"Fine, Teddy, I will text you the address. No lackeys."

"Of course not! How are you going to fix this, Isis?"

"When I receive the stamped files and notarized letters with the commander in chief's signature and seal, I will tell you."

"They are on the way to you. When did you meet Spirit?" So he caught that, huh?

"I met him months ago, Teddy."

"I am glad you met him. That little girl is a spitfire!"

"You met Lizzie?"

"Yup at an awards ceremony. She asked me how people got invited and I let her have my invitation." We laugh.

"She was adorable and she would not let me drink out of my drink because I had not paid attention to it for a while. She was right of course."

"Heh heh."

"Shut up, Damian."

"Anyway, the files are en route. Trust me, Isis." I do trust him.

"Fine, I trust you. Hold on a second." I mute him and put him on hold.

I make a call.

"Ciao."

"I like to move it move it."

"Sunday, Gia or else." I sigh.

"Fine, I will text you the address."

"Fine. I am on it." We hang up.

I make another call.

"Holla at your boy."

"Stop drinking your gin and juice."

"Sunday or I let Nate do his thing." What were they all ganging up on me for?

"Fine, I will text you the address. You and Nate only."

"Did you really get married?"

"Yes." He sniffs.

"Dammit! We were engaged, Chessie. How could you do this to me?! I am so hurt. You heartless hussy!" I smile.

"What if I bake you a cake?"

"I deserve more than that! I am suing you!"

"Mr. Hollingsworth, I will bake you three cakes." He stops his fake tantrum immediately.

"Fine, then, you sexy bitch, it's your loss." He hangs up. I love Quincy.

I make another call and they answer. "Yes?"

"We need a makeover."

"Fine, I was tired of shopping anyhow." She hangs up.

I take Teddy off mute. "Teddy, when are the letters coming?"

"They should be there by now." Someone knocked on the door and came in with three crates. They left. I read the letters on top and passed them around the room.

 **July 13th Damian POV**

"Lizzie, love?"

"Yes?"

"It is cancelled."

"Really!"

"Yup, Isis did it, but that is classified."

"Now, Uncle Damian, what's my name?"

"I know, I just had to put it out there. Well, we are having a cookout there in a while." She does not sound upset.

"Cool. I was doing contingency plans with Fifi and Alex. They have dogs."

"Later, Jax."

"Think about it, now you have no excuse."

"Fine." She squeals.

"Great! I want a wolf cub." Nope.

"No."

"Please? I thought I would never see you again, Uncle Day Day."

"Do not call me that."

"Grandmom Rachel calls you that."

"So what? I love you, kid."

"I love you, too. Are we still leaving in the morning?"

"Yes, but we will move here after the Disney thing. Did you give them the maps?" She loves Fifi and Alex.

"Yup. They are my besties, Uncle. I am glad you will be here for me."

"Me too."

"I will start updating my ops book again." She is so smart.

"I love you little girl."

"I love you too. Bye!" She hung up. Now I can breathe again. I had not even told my family about the letter.

 **July 13th Carlos POV Friday afternoon**

If I was not already married to Magdalena, I would have to fight every man in Rangeman for her. She just did magic right in front of my face.

I have had a stomachache for two days. I played with the kids and even offered to have a tea party with Fi. She looked at me and asked if I had a fever or something. She gave me juice and a vitamin.

I changed it to showing them how to guess passwords for a beginning hacking lesson. They loved that and told me I was the best Papi ever and they loved me. I cried later when I was alone. I did not want to leave them or her. I wanted her pregnant but she is on the shots. I thought about giving a sample to a clinic for her to use and that would be the only option.

I broke my own rule and right now I have a picture of us and the dogs in my wallet. I will have to lock it into my desk. Now, I can breathe and I can see a future for all of us that does not include me on some missile mission. I love my baby.

 **July 13th Cas POV**

I was reading the letter again and I know it is real, but this whole situation has my head spinning. I love Babygirl, but this is some whole other shit. My girl is a bad bitch. She got me out and I had another two months.

As long as the mission started before those two months were up, they would be able to send me anywhere. Damn, I love her for this, well for everything. She is so sweet one minute and hardcore the next. She is back on the phone.

 **July 13th Isis POV**

"Teddy, I just got them. So, there are picketers for animal rights that should be outside the white house right now begging to restore the monkey habitat at central park." He hums that he got that.

"You can announce that the new toy for kids this Christmas is the American Teddy. He shoots colored confetti that washes off. He also plays a hip hop national anthem. The company is JL Inc." He hums again.

"A giant teddy bear will meet you at your house in an hour to accompany you to the press conference. They will make a big deal about your name being Teddy." This time he growls and I laugh.

"The stock market is resuming in fifteen minutes. A ladies boutique will claim credit for giving a fashion show at the New York Stock Exchange with the theme worth waiting for. They are called Babe and they sell lingerie. They have a calendar coming out titled what color Babe are you? It is a promotional gimmick and they paid the fines." He just hums and I know he is taking notes.

"I am not fixing the cheaters, Teddy. They should not have done it. Some of them are with multiple other women. I cannot abide a cheater." He sighs.

"Okay."

"Do you have all that?"

"Yes, Isis."

"Behind the scenes, tell your underlings not to fuck with me and mine, Teddy. I love my husband."

"Yes, dear. I have sent Wood to frozen nuts istan." I laugh.

"See you Sunday, Teddy."

"Wait!" What?

"Yes?"

"What about the cars?" Oh, I forgot about that.

"Oh. Well there is a detailing company, Auto Magic, that made all the cars look almost like new. They are being returned with live coverage right now."

"Thanks, Isis."

"No problem, Teddy." I hang up.

The guys all hug me. There is knocking on the door. Woody comes inside. "Um, Ranger?"

"Yes, Woody?"

"I just got a contract cancellation letter." Carlos smiles.

"That is nice, Woody."

"I had four years. I just signed it for the money. I am getting half the money and I am out."

"That is fortunate for you, Woody." He beams a smile.

"Now I can help my mother!"

He runs out and Cal comes in.

"Ranger, we all got cancellation letters."

"That is nice, Calvin." He looks at me.

"What did she do?" Carlos gives away nothing.

"What?" Cal just gives him the I am not stupid look.

"Man, she came here and then we got the letters."

"I have no idea what you mean, Calvin."

"We all want you to know that we can keep a secret and that if you fuck up with her, there is a line waiting. The other two offices said life is better since you got married and now this!" He hugs me and leaves. Wow.

Nick calls me and I answer on speaker phone.

"Hello, Nick."

"Okay, I just got a letter. I made the kids read it to me and they went really slowly. Is this for real?"

"What does it say?"

"Stop it, Princess." I sigh.

"Yes it is real."

"I know you did something and I know you will not tell me. You are amazing. Thank you."

"See you later, Nick."

The office phone rings. Ranger answers on speaker.

"Yes?"

"This is Brian in Boston, man."

"Hello, Brian."

"Can your wife visit up here? We are volunteering with little kids and we do not wear black and we smile. We want to buy her things, eat clam chowder with her and kiss her." I laugh.

"Hello, Brian."

"Hello, Storm."

"Storm?"

"Girl, please. I know you sent a shit storm to those people and then we all got released. Come visit us!"

"Okay, Brian. We can come for the last weekend of this month. Do not publicize it."

"I will behave. I do not want to be on your list, Storm. Ranger, the quarterly projections are being emailed to you." He hangs up.

The phone rings again.

"Yo, this is Cooper. We want to treat your wife, Ranger. We are willing to beg or buy her shoes if she will visit us in Atlanta."

"Hello, Cooper."

"Hey there, Sassy. When can they meet you, darlin'?"

"We can come the first week of August. I will email you the details." He sounds like a little kid.

"Really?"

"Yes, Cooper."

"Great, all I want is for you to review our personnel files and look at my incoming applications. I do not want you to blow us up." I laugh.

"I can do that, Cooper."

"The boys will behave now for sure. So we hired three women and they are workin out alright so far and we tried the Mississippi slide this morning in the gym and it was a right hoot. Plus, these little cub scouts are so great at paintball, you heard me? I cannot wait to meet you! Be seein you, Sassy. Ranger, the quarterly projections are being sent to you. Bye." He hung up.

My phone rings and I answer on speaker.

"Hello?"

"We have decided that we like you even though you will not give us recipes. Tell the Spanish Cutie to call us when he needs us, Cricket."

"Why do you ladies call me Cricket?"

"It can be annoying and it is small but everyone can hear the noise it makes. You go girl. Bernie is just thrilled about her boy Emmett. She is up in ATL and she said she was always worrying. She said she owes you a recipe for this."

"Are you packed, Miss Tessa?"

"Yup. You are the bomb, Cricket. Be good, now." I hang up.

I turn to my husband.

"Carlos, we are having Teddy, Quincy, Nate, Sawyer and Scorpio to dinner on Sunday."

"Si, Jefa. Who are Scorpio, Quincy and Nate?"

"Scorpio is my brother. I can tell you more tonight." He nods.

"The other two, I laugh. On a field trip to DC, I met them and we talked about our hopes and dreams. Quincy and Nate love cars. Quincy likes to improve them but Nate likes to take them apart. We kept in touch and he has a business and now he is going to make even more money. I am an investor." He gives me a look.

"You were engaged to him?" I laugh.

"We were 12, Carlos. We agreed to get married at the age of 40 if we were still single." He stops being angry.

"Oh. He acted very upset."

"He does that to get his way. He wanted cakes. I have to make a call."

"Hello?"

"Can I have the knife? Pleeeeaaasssseee?" I tease Eddie with a quote from the Golden Child.

He laughs. " Listen, if I ever piss you off can you just tell me so I can leave the country? What did the President do to you, Bree?"

"It was not him exactly but still. It has been fixed."

"Yes, I saw that. My kids already want those damned bears. I hate you."

"No you don't. How is Magoo?" I still cannot stand Morelli.

"He got a bear that exploded all over him and his car is still missing. He got a large basket of bananas today and four child support letters arrived for him." I smile. They love me.

"Are you coming for Christmas at least?" Nope. I am never going back there.

"No, but maybe you will win a trip around that time." He just sighs.

"By the way, Eddie. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks. Hold on. What? Really? I have to go, Bree. Apparently, I won a blue Beverly Hills cop car and a night at the Plaza and my kids have passes to chuck e cheese and ML is going to babysit them. My wife is going to Saks and I have gift cards to hugo freaking boss."

Good. "Happy birthday, big brother."

"I love you, Bree."

"Bye, Eddie." I smile and look around the room.

They are all sulking. "What?"

Cas speaks up. "We want cars, too." I stare at them, and then I nod.

"Okay." I open my bag and hand out car keys. After clamoring around me like spoiled children, they get their keys. They race to the garage.

I got Damian a trailhawk in silver with a dark silver interior. Carlos has an aston martin batman car and it is black. Pierre has a chocolate tonka ford truck. Enrique has a Ferrari. Hector has a lowrider. I gave him his keys earlier. Bobby has an Audi, Cas has a rolls Royce phantom, Lester has an infinity. I got Lula a firebird. I got Nick a beemer.

I had the Rangeman fleet traded for upgraded silver, blue and light brown escalades. The black cars except the hummers were gone. Quincy was the bomb. I know he was doing the other two branches today. Sawyer was helping him.

 **July 13th Isis POV**

"Jefa?" He is staring at his new car in shock.

"Yes, Ricky?"

"You got all the cars changed?" I jump up and down.

"Yes, except personal vehicles." He kisses me.

"You got me a batman car, Baby?"

"Yes." I can hear Tank on his phone.

"Oh my god, please, Lula. She got you a cherry red firebird that is so shiny you can see yourself? Just a little bit, Lu? Fine, I will just hug her. Wait until you see my car, girl. Bye."

All of the guys came to the garage and stared at the new fleet. They all hugged me.

"Spirit, yours is at your house." He perks up.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Wow, Isis, you are the bomb."

"Babygirl, this car is the shit." I hug him. It is a phantom for my ghost.

"See you for dinner, Ricky." I walk over to my royal blue and silver Jeep trailhawk and got in and drove home.


	42. Chapter 42 July 13th Part two

**I do not own JE's characters, only my own.**

 **A/N: This story is very OC. Steph lives in Miami and has changed her name to shed the stigma of the Burg. She goes by the nickname Isis and she is with Ranger and another OC of mine. Lula is along for the ride. This chapter is a very long one so I broke the day into two parts.**

 **Thanks for reading and for all of your messages. I welcome all reviews.**

 **JULY 13th PART TWO**

 **July 13th Carlos POV**

"Ranger, watch your six, man. They will want her badly right about now."

"I hear you, Zero." Ghost was rubbing his car gently and he was in a trance, so I had a head start on him. I went back to my office and locked the crates into a secure room, and then I took all my stuff and left in my car to get home to my baby. Oh my god, she is just my everything!

I found her with the kids. They had a jeep as well. She was in daisy dukes and a royal blue heels and tee shirt. Her hair was wild with a royal blue bow in it like Madonna. She was showing them the Mississippi slide and they were laughing and dancing with her.

Behind me, a car stops and I hear two sets of footsteps.

"Hey, Ranger!" What the hell?

"Hello, Phoenix."

"Hey, Chica! I brought Ry with me." I looked at the scary looking guy with a bag of torture devices.

"What is all that for?" He turns away from me.

"She said it is a surprise, man. Babydoll, where do you want to do this?" She kisses me and pulls him to Gram's house. The kids make me Nick and Phoenix do the Mississippi slide with them.

My phone rings while I am watching Bring It On with the kids, Phoenix and Nicholas.

"Yes?" There is silence.

"This is Brian and well." What is wrong, now?

"Yes?"

"We had a break in."

"What?"

"We were robbed as well." I stand up. Dammit do I have to do everything? I do not want to go t Boston tonight.

"Oh, well, all of our cars except our personal ones were taken and replaced with light brown, royal blue and silver tricked out Escalades and jeeps, man. Can we keep them?" I flop back down on the sofa.

"Yes, Brian."

A new voice speaks up. "We got the same thing."

Really? "Hello, Cooper."

"We called on three-way." Of course they did.

"Did Sassy do this?"

"Yes. Cooper."

"I love Storm so much." They are ridiculous.

"Bye boys."

"So you are not mad that we do not know how this happened?" Nope, because neither do I.

"No, boys."

"Okay, bye!" I sit back and watch the movie. I wonder if my Baby will dress up as a cheerleader.

The phone rings again.

"Yes? I wanted to tell you that I do not need any rides this weekend, Cutie."

"Okay, Miss Tessa." I updated my ipad as I spoke with her.

"Are you alright?" She sounds out of breath.

"Yup. Do you know where I am calling from, Spanish Cutie?"

"No, Miss Tessa."

"I am at the Ritz Carlton in the Presidential Suite and so are my girls. We have a driver and our meals are free for the whole weekend!" She takes a deep breath.

"We are going to see Babyface and we have new dresses and all! This sexy guy picked us up in a Hummer! " Wow.

"I heard you have two little babies. We are making them some blankets for the winter. We hate pink too. See you, Spanish Cutie." Aww. Jefa got them a room and tickets to a show. They love Babyface. They sang his songs all the time.

It rings again.

"Hello?"

"We just got letters stating that we are now new reps for JL Inc. I love your wife, man! Now I do not have to work for my dad and he loves that I am getting in on the ground floor of a new nationally known business! She was so nice at paintball, too!"

"What does JL stand for, Zane?"

"Justice League, man. Bye!" I hang up.

Cas, Lester, Bobby, Enrique and Tank came running into the room. Damian comes in sedately and sits with the kids and the puppies.

"Where is she?" I look at Tank.

"Why?"

"We want to have dinner with her, man."

"Pierre, go see Lula." He waves me off.

"She is at a spa, man!" Then so is Jefa.

"She is with her two business associates. She said she is a silent partner in Babe and they have all their meetings at the spa." I give him a look.

"Then that is where my wife is as well."

"She will be home soon because she promised to bake cakes with me." We all look at Phoenix.

"What?"

"She said we would bake cakes and she invited Ryan over as well for dinner." He turns back to the television to watch Bring it on again.

Lester speaks up. "We should shower and change in case she needs help!" They all leave in a flurry.

Cas stands there. "Did you see my car, man?" I nod. I am not jealous of his car. Mine is the shit.

"Yes."

"I got her a new charm, Ranger, did you?"

"Nope. I already had one for her, Casper." He smiles at me.

"I am going to change my clothes. My car is so beautiful."

"I love my batman car as well."

Fifi comes over to me.

"Papi, your car is nice!"

"Thanks, Fifi."

"Did you look in the glove box?" No, I did not.

I go out to the car and look in the glove box and there is a jewelry box. I open it and there is a bracelet that is like a wrist band made of platinum and it has a heart with my initials and her initials on the inside. I put it on.

I call Cas.

"Did you look in your glove box?"

"Yup. My babygirl is the bomb and she loves me. Come take a shower man. She will be home soon."

 **July 13th Damian POV**

"Can I have a wolf cub?" Hell no.

"No, Lizzie."

"Okay, then can I have a Doberman?" Hell no.

"No" she sighs, "fine, I want a dog like Fi's and Alex's."

"Fine. Now, who is going into the handcuffs first?" Click!

"You are, Uncle Day so we can have a time to shoot for."

"Okay. Alex, are you right handed?" He nods and watches me.

"Yes, Damian."

"You should practice shooting with your off hand in case you need to."

"Thank you." Fifi gets irked.

"None of our tutors have told us that yet." Fifi glares at the guys.

"I think they are being soft on you, Fifi." Lizzie loves instigating. She stands up.

"Oh, because I am a girl? Like Mami is a girl?"

"They look scared now, Fi. Bring it on home." Fifi nods at Lizzie.

"I want real training, gentlemen."

"Yes, Little Jefaza."

"No problem, Fi."

"I will take you to the obstacle course on Wednesday afternoon, picola." She looks up at him.

"Really, Eric?"

"Sure, Fi. You too, Alex."

"Thanks!" I am free.

"I am out." The kids stop the watch.

"That was less than three minutes."

"He hardly moved." Lizzie stepped up to Alex.

"Your turn, Alex."

"Okay." The guys look disgruntled.

"He is trying to be their favorite, y'all."

"No, he is just not treating them like babies."

"I thought you showed them this, Pierre."

"I did not have cuffs their size, so I ordered them. I have not gotten them yet." Lizzie steps up to Tank.

"Call them and be mad like you want to talk to the manager, Tank, and then say they were a gift for your niece. They will give you free stuff. I can cry in the background if you want."

"No thanks, Lizzie." She just nods and walks away.

"Ok, but it works for Uncle Damian." He looks interested.

"Really?"

"Yup." She is so cute.

"Come on over here, Stinger."

"I like that nickname!"

I get up. "I am starting the crabs and corn cooking."

"Do not jack up Mami's kitchen, Damian." She is so strict.

"Yes, Fifi. I am cooking the crabs outside anyhow." I love these people.

"Thank you, Damian."

 **July 13th Isis POV**

I told Lu about marrying Cas early Sunday morning and she said that was special and she was having a blowout of a wedding and not a private one. I told her I would be there.

Lula and I entered the house wearing our new tennis outfits. Lula's micro mini ruffled skirt was red and mine was light teal. Our tank tops were white and stopped short of our stomachs to show off our new belly button tattoos. They tied like corsets. Lula had Pierre tattooed in a circle with elaborate cursive letters. Mine is R C around my belly button. I have more but, they are private.

I have the bat signal and a ghost on my Brazilian. Our hair was in wild curls and we were wearing 6" heels that matched our skirts. We put our bags in the living room and I hug the kids. I ask them if they want to make cookies and they cheer.

We go into the kitchen where I supervise Phoenix, Lizzie, Fifi and Alex while Lula and I make pepper steak, corn on the cob, spinach and rice pudding with sangria I make using some of the frozen juice. We also have Lula's biscuits.

Damian is in and out handling the crabs. He told me I am so sexy and he cannot wait to meet his mystery date. I laughed at him. He said he was shelling some crabs for the kids. I told him he was a great dad. He beamed a smile at me.

The kids had showed me Lizzie's op book and I agreed to get them a scrapbooking set so they could do one as well. They hugged me and said I always rooted for them. I said support? They nodded and asked for a dictionary and a thesaurus with large print and I nodded and placed the orders and added the apps to their kindles. They gave Lizzie a kindle as well.

 **July 13th Cas POV**

"Am I dreaming, Carlos?"

"No, Pierre. She has your name on her belly button and those skirts are dangerously short."

"Why are we still standing out here while they are dancing around in those aprons and those shoes, man?" He looks at me like I am stupid.

"Because, Casper they are flirting with us." Whew. I am ready to attack.

Babygirl looks fucking edible. She has Rs and Cs, all over her belly button. It looks pretty.

"Oh my god, Ranger." He looks at me.

"What, Casper?"

"Do you think she got the bat signal on her pussy?" I look at her and the way she is dancing to rock steady by Aretha franklin.

He answers me.

"Hell yes and she probably got a ghost too." He shuddered. She looked up and saw us and smiled. I smiled back.

 **July 13th Carlos POV**

"I have to go in there, man."

"No, Pierre." They are dancing to shake your ass but the censored version. The kids are so cute making cookies in their little aprons. She kisses their heads and shows them the recipe. She is so patient with them!

I watched them taste a cooled chocolate chip cookie and hug her and kiss her getting chocolate on her face. She washes their faces and hands and sends them off with a bowl of oranges and grapes and a cup of juice. They walk very calmly to the living room and look at their kindles and eat the fruit. I go into the kitchen. She still has chocolate on her cheek.

 **July 13th Lizzie POV**

"Y'all Mami is the bomb. She let me do cookies and everything. She even kissed me."

"Mami is very nice and she does not make me have a pink bedroom or barbies. Papi asked me to have a tea party the other day."

"It was because of the letters, Fi. Uncle Day started telling me his will. That was why I called you. He was telling me about boys and kissing them when I got older. It was creepy." We frown.

"Plus I know you said your Mami has some connections in DC and that she might be able to help."

"She said she called Teddy."

"Oh, the Mufasa guy?"

"What?" I smile at Fifi.

"There is this Mufasa guy named Teddy that is like a big deal in DC. That is where I got the invitation from for my op."

"Oh, he knows Mami?"

"Yup, but I do not know how close. I heard he was coming over here Sunday. Y'all do not go easy on him. He is getting soft. He left his drink and was going to drink it without checking it or anything! I had to stop him and I am only six and a half." She smiles at me.

"You like the half part, huh?"

"Yup."

"Well, we will be six soon, Jax." She is so silly.

"You know I do not mean it with you guys. You are my besties." Cool. These cookies are good.

 **July 13th Fifi POV**

"So, did you know that her short skirt and her high shoes is a way to control the men?" She looks at me.

"What?" I point at Papi and the guys.

"Look at them. They look like they have been stupefied and they all are staring while her and Miss Lourdes pretend to ignore them." Lizzie shakes her head at the guys.

"Well, that will be years from now because I cannot wear shoes like that."

"We do not need shoes, Fi. We have our cute adorable smiles." We laugh and giggle until it is time to eat. I love Lizzie and Alex loves her too.

"Guys, who is that Rangeman?"

"I don't know, but he is staring at Mami too much." Let's get a little closer.

 **July 13th Carlos POV**

"Jefa, come here please." She smiles and walks to me. I kiss her and lick the chocolate from her cheek.

"I have no words for how amazed I am with you, Magdalena." I kiss her again. I whisper into her ear, "I love you and I will treasure you always, baby."

"Tell everyone that dinner is ready, Carlos."

"You look so pretty, Baby. Do you need me to help you carry anything?" She smiles.

"Thank you and no, I am fine. Go get the guys to the table." She shoves me and I kiss her again.

"Thank you for being you, Baby. I love my bracelet." She strokes my face and kisses me gently.

"I would do anything for you, Carlos." She goes back to icing cakes and shoulder bumps Lula. Lula laughs and bumps her back.

 **July 13th Isis POV**

"You look so beautiful, Goddess." They are all extra loving today. I guess the stress is gone.

"Thank you, Cas." I turn to kiss him when I hear a voice.

"Look who is always with his eyes and hands on the Boss' wife." Cas suddenly looks dangerous and pushes me behind him.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I am Rex and I was dropping off some paperwork to the Boss. Looks like I am interrupting something. I wonder if the Boss knows about this." I look around and Lula, Phoenix and Damian are gone from the kitchen.

"I will take the paperwork so you can go, Rex." He hands it to me and I get an envelope and put it all inside.

"Thank you." He still stands there.

"Did you need something else?" He looks all smarmy. Who hired this guy?

"Nope, well maybe a new car." What?

"Is there something wrong with your Rangeman vehicle?" He just grins and looks smug.

"Nope, but I know you have money." He glances at how close Cas is to me.

"I know I have blackmail. You wash my back and I will wash yours." Cas growls. He shoves Rex hard.

"Nigga, don't get your ass whipped. Now back off and mind your business." I just have to know.

"Rex, are you new?" He shrugs.

"Not really, I am new to this office. Brian transferred me so I can get more training with Isis. Whoever that is. Probably some wannabe chick."

"I know who that is, Rex." He leans closer to me.

"Who, Cutie?" I glare at him.

"It's me." He scoffs.

"He must have been rewarding me. Does everyone get a turn? Is that the way it is?" Whoa.

"Cas can you go check on Damian right quick and send Lourdes back in here?"

"Fine, Goddess." He stalks out of the kitchen.

"Good, you got rid of him. Now, we can really talk. I want a car and I want to show you how a real man handles his business." I nod and wash my hands.

"Rex, I would like to hear you out and talk about this. Can you give me a few minutes to change my clothes?"

"Sure thing, Sexy." Cas growls. Oh he is back. I look Cas in his eyes showing him I am pissed as well.

"Cas, please call Lu and ask her to finish here. I need you to be outside, okay?" I wink at him.

"Sure, Magdalena. Anything for you." Rex just points to where Cas had been standing.

"See? That man is way too familiar with you, Sexy." I just take a deep breath and let it out.

"I will be right back and will meet you outside." He looks me up and down and licks his lips.

I am going to punch Brian in the face! I call him.

"Hey, Storm!"

"Brian, why did you send me this asshat?"

"Oh, you mean Rex?"

"Yes. Brian."

"Oh, well, I want to fire him, but I do not have exact cause. I mean you cannot fire someone for being a dick, but I figured if I sent him to Miami, then said he had to train with you, you would kick his ass as soon as you met him. He is so offensive, Storm." I still want to punch him.

"Brian, when did you send him here?"

"Two days ago. I begged Cal to send him to your house so you could meet him. How long did it take him to piss you off?"

"It was instant, Brian."

"See? If I had warned you, it would have taken longer."

"Brian, he has my address."

"Storm, just work your magic on that asswipe so I do not have to go to jail. He made some little kids cry when we took him to little league practice." Work my magic? Who told him?

"So, why didn't you kick his ass?"

"Storm, it has to be you or Ranger. He has a connected family and he thinks he is getting a promotion."

"Brian, he tried to blackmail me in my kitchen."

"What are you cooking?"

"Damian is doing crabs and I am frying chicken. Phoenix baked cakes with me and the kids did cookies. Stop distracting me. You owe me, Brian."

"Storm, I love you. Thank you for your help." I sigh and hang up.

I dress in a killer outfit, daisy dukes, red sparkly bra top and thongs, stretchy white almost see through tshirt that says "got milk" and my hair in a sleek ponytail with my 6"sparkly red FMPs and red lip gloss. I wander into the yard and am accosted by Carlos.

"Magdalena, Ricky wants to see Gabriela urgently to give her what she is asking for." Damn, he is offering me sex.

"I will let her know, Carlos." He pushed me against the wall.

"He meant now, Jefa."

"I can't. I have to talk to Rex." He looks towards the Rangeman that everyone has given a wide berth.

"Why?"

"He is upset that someone sent him to run errands all day and wants to complain. He also wants to blackmail me for cuddling with Cas in your house." He growls.

"Not now, Ricky. He is waiting for me."

"I will be watching, Sweetness." I shudder at his town of voice.

"Okay, Ricky. Gabriela loves those ripped jeans you are rockin playa." He winks at me.

"I like how my girl gets hot when she sees me in jeans so I wear them to get me some pussy." Oh, he is in a great mood right now.

"It's working, but she told me that the sexiest thing you have on is her wedding band. See you soon, Ricky."

I approach Rex. I notice the kids are around the perimeter and that Cas and Damian are nearby.

"Hey, Rex. Sorry to keep you waiting." I sit down and take a drink of the lemonade Cas has brought me; he is so sweet to me.

"I am ready to listen to your issues." He gets all serious.

"I am an army trained commando, I am a worker at Rangeman and I am certainly more qualified than to be a errand boy for some brain dead idiots that will participate in your hair brained scheme." What?

"What scheme?" He glares at me.

"You told them to dress in suits and mingle at the country club to get 8 white collar criminals." The Rigata op?

"That will work, Rex." He glares at me with bunched fists.

"This will lose us time, manpower and money. The only thing you are good for is to fuck the boss so why don't you just do what you are good at." Wow, he is all kinds of pissed off.

"Can I get you to stop for just a second? You make some interesting points but I need to get the kids away from this conversation. They should not hear their Mami yelled at in such a way. Fi, clear out."

"Okay, Mami. We are leaving." I know they were really just getting into a better position.

"Thank you, Sweetie. Now I am going to have to ask Tank and Lester to please disarm my husband."

"Got it Beautiful."

"Bobby, please standby." This fool will need a doctor.

"Sure thing, Sweetheart."

"Cas, please ask the rest of the boys to step back a few paces."

"We cool, Girl, do you." Good. I want to get him myself.

"Rex, sorry for interrupting. You go ahead."

"Right, as I was saying," he plundered on blatantly ignoring the several warnings he just had, "you need to stay at home with these kids. If you can't have kids that means something is wrong with you."

Three dots formed on his forehead, heart and groin. They had good aim.

"No, Fi!"

"Fine." The red dots disappear from Rex's body. I just shake my head.

"You can cook and you must be good in bed to get that rock on your finger. You will lose the company money and you should just back off and let the men do the jobs they were trained to do." He finishes his dissertation.

"Thank you, Rex. At first I thought you were under some sort of influence, but you are not on drugs, suffering from PTSD, or an alcoholic. I thought you hated all women, but it is just me that you have a problem with." He just continues toglare at me.

"Rather, you do not think a woman should be able to tell you what to do. Guess what, homie? This woman is about to school you on a few things. Not only am I a mother to those children." I stand up and get in his face.

"Get your facts straight. I am good at many things. One of them is that I am a best-selling author. I have my own career. I work with Ranger because he asked for me to help soften the edges a bit. Sales are up with my recommendations." He looks at me with loathing.

"Don't act like you never needed help, either, Lawrence. Part of your problem is that you continue to underestimate people. Stop believing your own hype so much and look around. You have made several enemies today." The guys all growl.

"And newsflash, homie, this is my damned house. You are eating my food. I have not charged you for anything. That is just how I am. Way to bite the hand that feeds you." I give him my own glare.

"But since this is personal from you against me, I will kick your ass myself instead of letting any of these gathered people volunteer for the job. Apparently Ghost went too easy on you." He looks like he won the lottery.

"I know you are fucking that nigga." Really?

"Why, because we get along?"

"You were all over him, hugging him and shit." I ask him to stop for a minute.

"Guys, a show of hands, how many of you have I hugged?" They all raise their hands.

"Hugging is not the same as sex, Rex. It is just affection."

"You are fucking him!" Yes I am.

"Mind your business, Rex." He stepped over the line.

"Now are you ready for me to kick your ass?" I stand there in my shorts and heels.

"Look, Sweetie, you are sexy and you talk a good game, but you cannot take me."

I raise an eyebrow and walk over to him. I put my hand on his chest and shove him. He pushes me back and I round house kick him. He gets up and tries to bear hug me. I step on his instep and sweep his legs, knocking him to the ground. I pull his arms over his head and straddle his chest.

"This is as close as you will ever get to having me, Lawrence." I punch him in the face and press on his Vegas nerve knocking him out.

Cas reaches me first and takes my hand, pulling me up. He hugs me and whispers, "You know you can have me anytime, anyplace Babygirl." I wink at him, "That's good to know Casper." I smile and walk away.

"Go ahead, Fi." The kids run up to him and tranq him and use zip ties to subdue him. They put on gloves and remove his weapons and disassemble them. They remove his shoes and take out his knives.

Lizzie takes a box and puts the weapons into it while Alex takes pictures the whole time. Fi keeps him at gunpoint. Lizzie checks the small of his back for any weapons and removes a syringe and a gun. They take more pictures and remove the photo card and place that into the box as well. They even finger print him. They are getting good.

When they are done, they nod and dispose of their gloves and tranq him one more time and each kisses me and they go to ride their cars.

"Ok, Tank. Let him go. I will be back in 30. Please eat and enjoy yourselves." I walk away with a firm grip on Carlos.

We get to our room and he throws me to the bed and rips off my clothes but leaves my shoes on. His eyes are dark. He turns on the music to hopefully drown out my screams. The bedroom is soundproofed anyway. He places our weapons and phones next to the bed.

"Do you have anything to say to me, Gabriela, before we begin?" He sounds so mean right now.

"I love you, Ricky."

"That won't save you." He grabs my wrists and ties them to the headboard. He leaves my feet free and removes my shoes. He takes my hair down.

"Do you need a drink?"

"No, sir." He takes off his shirt and unbuttons his pants. He removes his shoes and leaves his hair loose.

He picks up the crop. "Sweetness, why are you being punished?"

I don't answer and he smacks me with the crop hard on my ass.

"Do you know?"

"No sir."

"You are being punished because you gave an order to my men to restrain me." Smack.

"In my own home." Smack.

"So I could not handle that asshole." Smack.

"He spoke ill of you." Smack.

"Our children." Smack.

"The way I handle my business." Smack.

"He demeaned our friends." Smack.

"He accused you of cheating on me." Smack.

"And you had me restrained." Smack. By this point I was writhing and had tears leaking from my eyes.

"Say it, Jefa."

"I am yours." Smack.

"Better."

"I belong to you." Smack.

"Who do you belong to?"

"You!" Smack.

"Whose bitch are you?"

"Yours!" Oh, this is so exciting.

"Who will protect you always Baby?"

"You!"

"Smack!"

"Who loves you?"

"You do!" He has to fuck me now. I need him so badly.

"Open for me, baby." I spread my legs and he rams into me.

"Tell me." Oh yes.

"I love you. I need you. I adore you. I want you always." He kisses me brutally and keeps pounding.

"Cum on my dick, now, Magdalena." I arch and cum.

"I love you girl. You are mine. You belong to me." He bites my neck.

"You drive me crazy. I love being buried inside you, angel. Cum for me, baby."

"Carlos!" He is trying to kill me.

"I need one more, Baby. Do it for me, Gabriela. Show me that this is my pussy, Baby." I cum squirting on his dick and scream his name and pass out.

He kisses me awake. I realize I am untied.

"I love you, Magdalena."

"I love you, Carlos."

"You will not do that again."

"Yes, Carlos. I just did not want bloodshed in front of the kids." He sighs.

"I understand that. You could have had the confrontation later."

"Yes, Carlos. I am sorry, baby." He kisses me.

"I would have killed him, Magdalena."

"I know, baby."

"Thank you for having my back, angel." He kisses me gently and we shower and I change into a short denim skirt that has ruffles and a blue lowcut tshirt that says "Project Chick" and blue sparkly 6" FMPs. I leave my hair loose and put on pink lip gloss.

"You are beautiful, my baby. Ricky wants me to tell you to tell Gabriela that he is sorry if he was too rough."

I smirk at him. "Tell Ricky that Gabriela loves her man and she can take it." We kiss and return to the cookout.

July 13th Fi, Alex and Lizzie POV

"Psst!" I look at Lester.

"What, Primo?"

"Fifi, look at these files and tell me what you think." I look at Lizzie and Alex. They nod at me.

"What is in it for us, Primo?" He is acting like we are secret agents.

"What do you want?"

"We want new tranq guns, 5% of the fees and 5% donated to the Salvation Army." He nods.

"Okay." I bring out the real demand now.

"And you have to let us come to the op." He takes a minute, but he nods.

"Fine, Fifi." We smile and read the files.

"Primo, this will be easy and you can come, too!" He takes the files back.

"Y'all have to convince Isis."

"Okay!" This was going to be good.

 **July 13th Isis POV**

I walk into the backyard and the kids accost me. "Mami, Mami, Mami!"

"Yes?"

"We have to go to the mall right now, please." I notice they are all in jeans and tee shirts and sneakers and Fi and Lizzie are dressed in skorts and sparkly jewelry. I sigh.

"Who are you after?" Fifi gets serious.

"There are two. Jerome Spindle and Herbert Wallace. They are pick pockets that target kids at the food court. Please, Mami? They are worth a combined $150,000." Alright, why not.

"Fine, let's go." She stops me.

"Actually, Damian and Lourdes have to be Lizzie's parents."

"Fine."

"And Lester can be your husband to practice for ops." She is excited about this and she is wearing so much jewelry.

"Fine." She continues to explain it to me.

"And we need Papi and Tank in the cars outside. We do a comm check and head to the mall."

 **At the mall**

"Mother, please let me go and meet my friends." I keep walking and ignore her a little bit.

"No, and I will not respond to tantrums today, Mari. We are almost late to meet the Taylors for drinks." She pouts.

"They are your friends, Mother." I look at her.

"Stop saying it like it is a curse word, little girl. I will take your credit card!"

"You wouldn't!" Alex butts into the conversation.

"Mom, can I get another game for my Xbox?" I smile at him.

"Of course, Raphy." Fifi looks mad at him.

"You brown noser!"

"Shut up, Princess. Mom, I am kind of thirsty and I see Zeus and over there. I will watch out for her highness."

"Fine, no more tiaras, Mari." She sniffs.

"I look good in a crown, Mother. You are too old for that outfit. If you are not careful, this one will leave with the nanny, too." Lester joins into the conversation.

"Naw, I love my Baby." Fifi looks at him like he is the help.

"Please, you love her money, number 3. Pull the other one." I scold her.

"You leave Mateo alone."

"Just go get another botox and leave me alone Mother." She stomps away. She is good.

"Wow, have you considered boarding school for the little terror, baby? Then I could have you all to myself." We watch the kids.

"Matty, you are so sweet. I just couldn't let them go. Then the little hussy would get her way."

"Come on, baby. Let's look at something pretty over here. That would look great on you."

"Matty, that is see through." Carlos speaks to us in our comms.

"I will hurt you, cousin or not, Santos."

Lester smiles. "Some people are so sensitive. Look alive, they are approaching."

My kids are fine."I am not worried about them."

"What about the blue one, baby? I have been a good boy today haven't I?"

"Matty, let's go shoe shopping." He looks scared for real.

"Please no. I will do anything you say if you change your mind."

"Don't you like my shoes, Matty?"

"They look great, baby. What is she doing?" We storm over to the kids.

 **July 13th Fifi POV**

"Hey Raphy?"

"Yes, Mari?"

"If you keep pulling that goody two shoes crap, I will soak all your precious games in water."

"Then I will just have to report your credit card stolen, your highness."

"You suck!"

"Whatever, I see my friends so scram."

"The same to you. I see my girl. Hey, Lizzie!"

"Hey Mari!" We air kiss.

"Did you get the cash?"

"Yes. Now let's fade away from this loser."

"I heard that!"

"Of course you did, Raphy. You are always stalking us. Go away and play with trucks or something." He moves like he is going to hit us.

"We are going over there." He warns me.

"Behave or I will tell Mom what you are up to."

"I can buy makeup if I want!"

"No you can't. You are not old enough. You need a grown up." I look around.

"Well I will just find a grown up. That man over there looks like he would help me." I point at one of the FTAs.

"Are you crazy? We learned about this at school. You are not going over there, Mari."

"Leave me alone, Raphy! Why don't you go look at games or something. We are getting this and we will do it without your help." We move closer to the guy.

"I said no!"

"Are you kids okay?" Hello Mr. FTA.

"Yes, we were actually wondering if you could pay for a purchase for us. My mom is busy with husband number 3 and can't be bothered."

I pull a wad of cash out of my pocket. His friend the other FTA guy comes over.

"Sure cutie. Just wait right here with my friend. What do you need me to get?" Alex yells at me.

"Mari, you are not doing this." I shove him.

"Leave me alone, Raphy! You always ruin things when I get my way. You are so freaking jealous."

"Hold me back, y'all. I will hurt her badly." Lizzie gets into the fight.

"They better hold you back, cuz if you hit my girl I will stomp on you." Alex looks at Lizzie.

"Please go back to the hood where you belong, Moesha!"

"No you didn't!" We jump into a brawl, tranqing the skips in the process. I look around and we have tranqed the FTAs.

"Raphy you kicked the man who was going to help me! You idiot!"

"I'm the idiot that is going to tell Mom."

"You are the racist idiot that is going to get the rest of your beat down." Lizzie tries to choke Alex.

 **July 13th Damian POV**

Lula laughs. "These kids are funny as shit."

"I know right."

"Okay, it is our turn. Look alive Day Day."

"Don't call me that, Tallulah." She looks at me.

"How did you know about that?"

"Woman, you know I was going to check out everybody that had access to my little Jax."

She coos at me. "Awww!"

"Shh. Let's hit it." We walk up to the kids.

"Keysha! Darnit!"

She blinks at me. "Yes, daddy?"

"What is going on here?" Meanwhile, Carlos and Tank take the skips away.

She points at Alex.

"This fool called me Moesha." I turn to Alex.

"Little boy, has it escaped your notice that you are also non-white?" He smiles at me.

"I was not being racist, just mean. I hate these girls. Maybe if you control your daughter, and keep her away from my sister. She is a bad influence."

"What? You little ruffian!" Isis comes over.

"Excuse me, but are you threatening my son? I will sue you and likely win." Lula steps into her face.

"Not if you disappear you won't. Lady, you look like you are late to the country club. Don't make me whip your ass." Isis shoves Lula.

"Bitch, I will rip out your obvious weave."

"Hussy, this is my real hair. Are those your real breasts?" They start pushing and shoving and Lester tries to intervene.

"Ladies! Please, stop." I turn and yell at him.

"What is wrong with you? It's a damned chick fight! Shut up and watch." He looks at Isis.

"I heard her say your mother was quite poor darling." I shove his arm.

"Man, you suck at this. Nevermind, kid, let's go. It's ribs and collard greens tonight." Lizzie sucks her teeth at me.

"Wow daddy. That wasn't stereotypical at all."

"Girl I like good food. Your little ass can go hungry if you want." We walk away with Lula.

 **July 13th Isis POV**

Fifi yells at me. "Mother! You embarrassed me in front of my friends."

I pull her along. "You little gyp! I saw you talking to strange men. What is wrong with you? You are grounded until next week and that means no pool party."

Fifi glares at me and stomps her feet. "I hate you! Guess I should have chosen daddy. But his new wife has implants and I just could not stand it."

"Come along children. We have had enough excitement for today. Baby, what about the little blue number?" Fifi turns to Lester.

"Pipe down, number three. She will be with the pool guy tonight."

I shake her a little bit. "Mari!"

She just shrugs. "Hey, you punish me, I punish you."

 **July 13th Carlos POV**

"Those kids are the fucking bomb, man."

"I know."

"They distracted people from noticing my big ass." I nod and agree with Tank.

"They are pros at being brats. Every time I see it, I am so glad they are not really like that."

"Well, we have had a lot of excitement for today." I look at Tank.

"We are not done yet. I still have to kick Lester's ass for giving them the files."

"He just distracted them while you went to get your freak on. Cas took Rex away."

"Fine." I still want to hit Lester.

"Come on, Rangeman, Fi loves this shit and it was non-violent."

"Maggie was getting too close to Lester."

"She was fending him off. Do not attack her. She did not even touch him. Behave."

"I love her Tank."

"She loves you too. Well, let's go eat and watch movies and shit. Fi said it was school daze tonight and my baby has a big ol butt." I laugh.

"Fine, Tank." We drive home.

 **July 13th Isis POV**

After a costume change and congratulations, I got the kids to agree to no more than 2 ops a week and I had to be briefed ahead of time. They agreed and went to chill. I told Damian and Lu that they were funny as shit.

"Well, you know how I do. So, do you still feel like hitting Lourdes? She said your shoes were ugly." Lu laughs.

"No I didn't. I said her shoes were sexy and made her ass look exceptional."

"Oh, damn, girl. Who turned on your freak button?" She just shakes her head at Damian. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I am going over there to eat."

 **July 13th Casper POV**

"So, sign here, and here and here. Thank you for helping out the endangered koalas, sir. We will ship this care package to the reserve at once." I leave wanting to whistle.

I get a video from Lester. Those kids are the bomb. I am hungry and my baby owes me. Heh heh. This was fun. I miss disciplining fools. He had no couth. Oh, right.

I call Brian. "Yo, Ghost."

"Hey, Brian. Look, your homie wanted to go on a trip, so he quit. I can fax you his resignation letter if you want." I just had to write it first.

"Nope. I found it on my desk already. Thanks, man." Good.

"You owe me, Brian."

"Can you ask her to send me a cake?"

"Sure thing, Brian. Peace out!" He was so funny.

 **July 13th Isis POV**

We finally sat down to eat and chillax.

"So, thank you for letting me come to dinner."

"It is fine, Zander. Hector lives here and you are his friend."

"This is really delicious." Alex clears his throat.

"Zero?"

"Yes, Alex?"

"Will you teach us more math?" Zander is glad they like him.

"Sure, Alex!" The kids nod.

"You can come to our clubhouse after dinner, Zero."

"Thank you, Fifi." She smiles.

"You are nice." He had also given them night vision goggles and a dry erase board they could use to make plans. They loved him.

"Angelita, I love my car and you are not funny." A low rider like in the barrio.

"Yes I am, Hector and you are welcome." It was metallic grey and it was awesome.

"Ahem."

"Yes, Lester?" He stands up. Oh, this is their public apology.

"Fifi and Alex, I am sorry for how I was when we met. If you want, I can teach you breaking and entering and the dos and don'ts people forget." They looked at each other.

"Okay, Lester. We are no longer irked with you, and you are family. We had a mission and we had to do it like the plan. We want to learn that please." He gets happy.

"Cool! I can come over tomorrow, okay?" They nodded.

"Mami, can we take cookies to our clubhouse with Zander and Nick?"

"Yes, Fifi."

"I will carry them for you, Fi so you can drive there."

"Thanks, Nick! Come on, Lizzie." Damian reminds Lizzie.

"Ok, but Lizzie baby, we leave in an hour."

"Okay, Uncle Day."

"Lizzie you can go first."

"Thanks, Alex!"

"They are the cutest kids ever! I love their little guns!"

"Stop it, Ryan. You cannot keep them." Phoenix's boyfriend was so funny.

"Fifi said when she is ready to learn torture, I can teach her." We laughed.

"Thanks for dinner, but I am going to get going." He and Phoenix leave with their cake. The group breaks up and Cas takes the kids to bath time.

I take a bath and put on my gold laperla and gold heels and left my hair loose. I cued the music and waited for Carlos. He came into the bedroom and I told him to sit down. I play giving him something he can feel and dance for him ending with a lap dance.

"Jefa, please."

"What is it, Carlos?"

"You are spoiling me, baby."

"Good, you deserve it, Carlos." I kiss him and stroke his hair.

"Now take a shower and go talk to the kids."

I put on a robe and kidnap Cas. We are in a room in the east wing. I take off my robe and play Cater 2 U and dance for him. He moans and caresses me.

"Babygirl, be mine."

"I am yours." He gives me a star charm for my bracelet and we kiss.

"I love you, Jasper." I put on my robe and grab the ipod and run to our room.

 **July 13th Carlos POV**

She comes racing into the bedroom and takes off her robe and kicks off her shoes and dives onto the bed. Cas comes in and slams the door.

"What is my name, Gabriela?" She giggles and hides behind me. She kisses my neck and rubs my bare chest.

"Ricky, you have to save me."

She strips and throws her lingerie onto the floor. I watch as she crawls toward Cas and then lays flat on the bed. There on her bald pussy is the bat signal and a ghost symbol. She spreads her legs. Take me. He licks her stomach and I lick her pussy. She screams and cums in my mouth.

I kiss her and Cas fucks her like he just got out of jail. She trembles and cries and screams but he does not stop until he cums in her mouth. He kisses her and goes to take a shower. I turn her onto her side and fuck her slowly and deeply.

"I love you and you are my life, baby. Never leave me."

"Never, Carlos."

"My wife, my baby, my angel, tell me where you got so much money."

"I write."

"Yes, and what else?"

"I cannot lose at slots. I have millions Carlos under different names. Any games, really. I do not lose."

"You are definitely my good luck charm and I adore you. Baby, what happened to Kristina?" She winces a little.

"I made her forget you."

"Good. What did you do with the cars?"

"I donated them to charity. It is a tax write off for your company."

"You are brilliant, baby. I love you and I am so happy. I am not happy because of the money or the cars or anything like that, I am just happy with you, your smile and you in my arms, Magdalena." I kiss her and wipe her tears.

"Stop making my babygirl cry before I shoot you." Cas pulls her to him and they kiss.

"You are so pretty and I love your tattoos babygirl. Kiss me again and let's get some clothes on you so you can rest."

"Yes, Casper."

"That's my good girl." He hugs her and we all put on pajamas.


	43. Chapter 43 July 14th

**I do not own JE's characters, only my own.**

 **A/N: This story is very OC. Steph lives in Miami and has changed her name to shed the stigma of the Burg. She goes by the nickname Isis and she is with Ranger and another OC of mine. Lula is along for the ride. This chapter is a very long one.**

 **Thanks for reading and for all of your messages. I welcome all reviews.**

 **July 14th Isis POV early am**

"Mami!" I get up and run to their room. They stop the watch.

"That was only 7 seconds, Mami. You are awesome." I smile at my son.

"Thank you, Alex." Fifi hugs me.

"Mami, can we go to mini golf?" I nod.

"Yes, Fifi. Why do we have these drills at 0300?" She smiles.

"It is always when we called you before we came here and it is just our Mami time. Don't be mad." Awww.

"I am not mad. I just hope you can get enough rest."

"We take naps, Mami." I kiss them.

"We like to have you to ourselves and we like having a Mami." They are so cute.

"I love you babies."

"Thank you for our studs and necklaces, Mami." I had gotten them diamond studs and necklaces with the wonder woman symbol for Fi and the batman symbol for Alex. Lizzie had Storm. She said I was her role model. I hugged the life out of that little girl.

"I think you two are very smart and sweet. I like giving you things, but the necklaces are in case of danger, okay?" They both nod.

"Si, Mami. Do you want a snack? They take out cookies and bottled water and give me some. We asked Cas to bring this to our room." I hold in my laugh.

"Thank you, Cuties. These cookies are very good."

"You taught us! We gave Lizzie three dozen to take home." I smile at her thoughtfulness.

"You are good friends. Fi, you can call me on the phone you know."

"I know, but that wastes time, Mami." I stroke her hair.

"You are so pretty little girl."

"Thank you, Mami."

"You are both adorable. Promise not to ever go with a stranger even if they say they know me or your Papi. They must give the password and we will change the password every day." They nod again.

"Si, Mami." I kiss them both and go back to bed.

In the kitchen in the morning, I am wearing a turquoise and white tennis dress that flairs a little and matching turquoise cushioned heels that have criss crossing straps up to my shin, with my hair pulled into a messy ponytail and dancing to love on top while I mix the batter for waffles.

Most of my heels are cushioned or I would be hobbling around. This helps me to run in them as well. Aimee taught me that. I miss her.

Lula comes in and dances with me in her red dress that is the same style. The kids are in their dark blue cargo shorts with matching tee shirts and their jackets on their chairs and their hair in ball caps. They are dancing with us. We play the song again and I place hot waffles on the table with scrambled egg whites and turkey bacon.

She looks at me sideways. "Girl, you are in a great mood. Were your tattoos a hit?"

"Yup. What about you, Lourdes?"

"Magdalena, a lady does not kiss and tell. Since I was kissed, I can tell you that Pierre appreciated my body art late into the night." She smiles and dances over to give Tank coffee and a kiss on the cheek.

We change the song to crazy in love and continue to dance. Gram joins us in her dark green tennis dress that comes to her knees. She is wearing keds and she shakes and shimmies along with us. We laugh and I put on the Jackson five and sit down to eat.

The guys come in for breakfast. "Princess, you look pretty this morning and these waffles are delicious."

"Thanks, Nick."

"Can I go to mini golf as well?"

"Sure, Nick." And so it goes.

"Can I go as well, Bella?"

"Yes, Eric."

"Thank you!" I just smile at him.

Carlos comes into the kitchen wearing ripped dark blue jeans that are low rise and a tee shirt that says my chick's bad and an open light blue dress shirt and Jordans. Whew. He looks so hot.

"Girl, breathe." Cas arrived dressed the same but with dark brown jeans and a light brown dress shirt. His tee shirt says I love my b%$ !. Whew!

"Good morning, Jefa. Everything looks delicious." He stared at me and emphasized the everything while winking at me.

"Hello, Goddess. I like that dress." I blush and hand them plates. Carlos kisses me gently and strokes my face. Cas just stares at me and smiles.

"This waffle is so good, Goddess. It reminds me of when we went to the waffle place. Do you remember?" Hell yes.

"Yes, Casper." He stares at me.

"This waffle tastes even better than the ones I had that day, but it is still not my favorite." I watch him lick his lips and I can hear what he said that day playing in my ears.

Lula hands me some orange juice. "Girl you are sweating." Huh? She gives me a cloth napkin and I drink some ice water. I get up and play love on top again and dance to it while I clean the kitchen.

 **July 14th Cas POV**

"Man, I hate you." I look at Nick.

"Why would you say that to me, Saint?" He nods towards Babygirl.

"She is over there singing and dancing and thinking about you." Heh heh.

"Stop staring at my Babygirl for I kick your ass."

"Fine, Ghost. She was my friend first."

"I know, Saint, and that is why you are still alive."

"The kids know this song?" I smile at the kids.

"Yup. They love her and they do whatever she does." I watched Fi and Alex sing into spoons and dance with her. There was a knocking on the door and I got up to answer it.

I opened the door to two tall hood looking guys. One looked like Will Smith and the other looked like LL Cool J.

"Yes?"

"I am here to see my Chessie."

"Sorry, you have the wrong house, Will." He moves into my personal space.

"Nigga my name is Quincy and I know my Chessie lives here. Step aside before you get handled. Did she make waffles?" He shoves me and walks into the kitchen. Dammit these are her friends and I irked them. I sigh.

 **July 14th Isis POV**

Several guns cock and I push Fi and Alex behind me. I look up and see Quincy and Nate being held at gunpoint.

"You are early, Quincy." He grins at me.

"Chessie, come give me a hug and tell these homies that if they hurt me you will avenge me." I laugh and jump into his arms. He hugs me and swings me around.

"You are so beautiful, Chessie." He puts his forehead to mine.

"I missed you girl." He hugs me tight to him.

He kisses my cheek and gives Fi and Alex both a gift which they open after I nod at them to see keys. He gave them each another car. They squeal and run outside to see a baby green hummer and a silver range rover with Gemini1 and Gemini2 as the license plates.

"Thank you, Will!" He rolls his eyes.

"My name is Quincy, Fifi." He hugs her anyway.

"Mami, we will drive them to our garage." I smile and nod.

"Okay babies." They drive away after putting on their jackets.

"Hug me, Frankie before I snap!" I hug Nate while Quincy gets a plate and sits down next to Lula and talks with her. Carlos glares at him steadily.

"Hello, Quincy." Quincy nods at him.

"Hello, Mexican." He sighs and reaches into his bag and hands Carlos a box. He opens it to see Heirloom Cuban Cigars. He nods at Quincy and continues to eat.

"Hmmm."

"What Quincy?" He looks around perplexed.

"I have another gift. It goes to angry door opening guy."

Cas growls. "My name is Casper or Ghost." Quincy smiles.

"It is outside and now I get why bought it." Cas goes outside and comes back inside laughing.

"For real, homie? You got me a pac man game?"

"Yup." I laugh and kiss Quincy on the cheek.

"I love your kitchen Chessie." I look at him smugly.

"I told you the sky lights would work." He sighs.

"Fine, I am not into cooking like you. Now, my garage is state of the art." I giggle at him.

"It is so good to see you, Q."

"Right back at you, beautiful. You know I am taking the kids to go karts, right?" I beam at him.

"You are so sweet. You can take them during the day on Monday or Tuesday."

"Okay, Chessie. Nate will be there and we are strapped so you do not have to come."

"Alright." Carlos clears his throat.

"Excuse me?"

Quincy glares at him.

"Yes, Mexican? Is there a problem with your wife scheduling an activity for her children?" He says nothing, just glares.

Quincy moves on to Gram. "Gram dearest, call this number when you want." He hands her a card. She giggles.

"You got me male masseuses?" He nods at her.

"Yup."

"Thanks, Quincy Ann." All the guys howl laughing.

"You are named Quincy Ann, man?"

"Hell no. My name is long and on the forms, Annakin got cut off. I told Chessie that in confidence." I just smile at him.

"I tell Gram everything." They still laugh.

"Chessie, my boys are working hard right about now and people love the name Auto Magic."

"I like it too, Q." He frowns.

"I liked Hood Ornament, but you are right about having a more mainstream name, Chess." He studies my outfit.

"What are you doing today? Not fucking tennis?" I slap his arm.

"Nope and watch the F bombs. Mini golf is the activity of the day, Q."

"Okay, I want to be on a team with the kids." The dogs come inside and I give them beef jerky.

Quincy bends down to the dogs. "Hello Padfoot and Moony. Crucio!"

They jump on Cas and growl. "Finite." Cas scowls at Quincy.

"What the hell, Quincy?"

"I was just seeing if she trained them like that, man. Sorry about that." He gives both puppies a waffle. They lick him.

Fi and Alex come back. "We are ready, Mami."

"Quincy has offered to take you two to go karts on Monday or Tuesday." They smile at him.

"Really, Quincy?"

"Yup!"

"Do you have guns?"

"Hell yes, and I have knives, too."

"We want to see you with the targets, but okay. We have to check our calendar." They pull out their ipads.

"We have Emmett on Tuesday, so Monday after our paintball lesson and nap is the best for us, Quincy." He grins at them.

"Okay, I will pick y'all up at 1pm or 1300 hours."

"Cool! Can we go to Rosette's to eat?"

"Sure thing, Fifi."

"We like you, Quincy. You do not do dog talk to us."

"I hate people like that, y'all." They update their ipads and smile.

"Thanks!" I turn back to Quincy.

"Quincy, how is Miss Delia?" He smiles a huge smile.

"My mother Miss Cordelia Ivy Hollingsworth is fine, I guess. She has not called and I sent her on a trip to the southern plantations and all that. Maybe she will take a hint and stop being a slave."

"Quincy, your mother is an interior decorator, not a slave." He crosses his arms.

"She needs to stop working and chill. I can take care of her." I lean into him.

"Quincy, I think you should retire and play Frisbee with the dogs all day." He stares at me like I am stupid.

"But I would be bored, Ches. Fine. I just want my mom to have things."

"She does and she can be picky with her clients. She gave me great advice when I was furnishing this place." He nods.

"She is the bomb, she is great at knives and she does not eat pork."

"Good."

"She also said you are still her daughter in law and she loved that drink you sent her." I giggle.

"I have to send her a cake when she gets back from her trip."

"Do that." He eats and chews his food.

"Your pies are good though and thanks for sending me some." Nate stands up.

"What?! Nigga I will merck you!"

"Nate, calm down." He hugs me.

"How many did you send, Frankie?"

"I sent cakes, pies, muffins and cookies, Nate." He glares at Quincy.

"I only got cookies. Someone took everything else." He gestures at Quincy who ignores him.

"You said some chic was playing you like on fatal attraction, Quincy. How could you do that to me?"

Quincy is unashamed.

"I love Chessie's baking and I missed her!"

"I missed her too, man." I decide to jump in or they will come to blows.

"I will bake you some cakes, Nathaniel."

"Thank you, Frankie."

"Quincy, apologize."

"Sorry, man." Nate smiles.

"I understand and if I had taken the delivery, I would have done the same thing." They laugh and fist bump each other.

"Nathaniel, are you still single?"

"Yes, Frankie."

"Do you still like"-"yes, Frankie. There is nothing wrong with it."

"Of course not, I would never say there was."

"Now, let me go at my own pace."

"Fine. If you need help, let me know."

"Yes, Frankie, dearest." Carlos asks them a question.

"Why do you call her Frankie?"

"Well, Mexican, we met her and she said her name was Francesca. Q calls her Chessie and I call her Frankie. So, our business is booming and we assigned Julius and Sean to oversee things for a while. We missed you and we want to scope out things around here. Your kids are cute and your husband is aiming a gun at me, Frankie."

"Carlos, stop it."

"They are not living here, Magdalena." He made that declaration like he was the great and powerful Oz. Conversation around the table stopped. I look at Carlos steadily and put down the puppy I was holding. My smile becomes fixed.

"Would you like to rephrase that statement, Ricardo?" He takes a breath.

"Magdalena, I would not be comfortable with them living here."

I look around the table and back at Carlos.

"Fine. I will be right back you guys."

"Don't leave the table, Chessie. Look at her, Mexican. Stop being Mufasa and look at your wife. Do you see the frustrated I want to shoot someone look in her eye? She cooks your food and you just embarrassed her in front of everybody. You could have pulled her aside and discussed it. Wife does not equal underling." He gives Carlos a minute.

"Watch yourself, homie. The kids are inquisitive and they love their Mami. Plus, I will see my Chessie no matter what, unless you are planning to tell her we cannot be friends anymore. I wonder who she will pick. Some guy she just met or someone who she knows has her back and she has known since she was 11." He gives Carlos a hard look.

"I have not seen her in years and I miss her. No matter where I live, I will want to spend time with her. Banning my black ass from living here will not change that. I cannot believe you was gonna shoot my black ass after I just helped her to help you and hooked you up with cars. I did it for her, though. You are a trip."

I just want the conversation dropped. "Boys, just drop it. You were not going to live here anyway. Ricardo you should not make assumptions. Black does not equal homeless. Do you know how much those cigars cost? Do you realize how much those cars cost?"

"It does not matter, Frankie. We are paid, homie."

"Tell him Nate."

"We do not have to live here, dawg. We have our own crib on the other side of the creek."

Carlos gets mad. "What?!" Nate smiles at him.

"Frankie didn't tell you? We are neighbors and we still live almost a mile away. Stop giving me the Gris looks. We bought these properties at the same time. Frankie just likes to pretend we did not know where she was. We have money so do not trip. We are friends and Q was in love with her a long time ago but we are only friends."

"Fine, Nate."

"Plus, Army Ranger or not, I can throw knives and stars, man. I have skills and I can be just as deadly. Now, smile. You have a beautiful wife that is surrounded by niggas that are skilled and have her back." Carlos sighs and nods.

I break the tension. "Anyway, on to more important things. I feel left out. Where is my gift, Q?" He smiles and whistles. A little silver puppy of the same breed as Paddy and Moony comes running inside. She is spayed and her name is Luna. The other dogs love her.

"She is so pretty, Q!" He stares at me.

"I know." I look at the puppy. She has an id necklace and she is fluffier than them.

"Now, go do whatever while me and Nate get the kitchen together. We will follow you."

"Okay, Q."

"I missed you and I am glad you are alright. I am still distraught though." I show him three cake boxes.

"Fine, Chessie, but I still love you, girl."

"I love you back, Quincy Ann." He smacks my ass as I walk away.

"Nigga I will shoot you."

"Calm down, Inky." I laugh all the way to the bathroom.

Carlos is waiting when I emerge from the bathroom in our bedroom.

"Yes, Ricardo? Do you want your wife to change her attire? Please sir, give me a list of rules you want me to obey. I so want to please my master. Shall I change my shoes?" I glare at him.

"Maybe I should just stop smiling? I know, I can get garbed up like a fucking Muslim woman and ask your permission to speak to any man!" I shove past him and fix my hair in the mirror.

"Baby, I am sorry."

"No you are not. If I had not shown you that I was irked, and agreed right away, you would have thought your behavior was acceptable. You do not understand what you did wrong and you think you are right." I stood there.

"Why are you fake apologizing, Ricardo?"

"I do not want you to be unhappy. I was wrong to say that."

"Yes, but you still think you should be able to order me around like your word is final. What kind of fucking dictatorship did you grow up in? I am not some mousy little housewife, Ricardo!" I sigh and shake my head.

"Carlos, just drop it."

"No, Baby, please forgive me."

"No, Ricardo. I will not forgive that type of behavior because either you trust me or you don't. You say you love me then you treat me like a possession." I walk away from him.

"Carlos, your friends live here and I do not have a fit. Women throw themselves at you all the time and I do not pull a gun."I flop down on the sofa.

"Instead of looking at them, you should have looked at me. I told you the truth about them and that I had not seen them in years and the first thing out of your mouth is not a thank you for being generous and bringing gifts or for volunteering to spend time with the kids, but a ban like we have met our black men quota at the inn. No more niggas allowed."

He looks offended. "Jefa!"

"Oh, you don't like that, huh? That is how you sounded." I just stare at him.

"Now, would you like to make me an offer to buy this house and the land surrounding it?"

"No, Jefa."

"Then stop it. This is my house. I bought the land and designed it and furnished it. It is huge and there are over twenty bedrooms! I invited you to stay with me before we got engaged." I get up and pace in front of him.

"How could you act like this with me? I know you own a lot of property as well. I would not bring in anyone that I felt was a threat and yes I can tell when someone is a threat."

I continue to pace. "I would have discussed it with you before making such an offer."

Carlos interjects. "You did not talk to me with Saint or Bones." I rear back like he slapped me. They are his fucking friends, too.

"Fine, you are right, husband. I will ask them to move out at once." I pick up my phone and start texting.

"I am not putting Lu out so that is tough luck for you, Ricardo. Then again Pierre is in a guest house, so that may be far enough away from me."

I go into the closet and look through my clothes. Maybe I should change.

"Shall we ban all the Rangemen from coming over as well while I am at it? I am glad Emmett got his own house. He won't be as sad to be banned from the property. Quincy said Enrique and Nicholas can live with him and Nate. There. Problem solved." I put my phone down.

Carlos follows me around. "Baby please. I do trust you."

"Do you? I want the override to the cameras."

"Jefa!"

"Are you going to admit that you have internal cameras as well?" I sigh.

"I am sorry, Angel. I just want to protect you."

"Carlos, I am not a child or a toy. I am a grown woman and some things I know you cannot help, so I am not mad about the cameras. I want the override anyway, though."

"Si, Jefa."

"I am upset with Cas as well. He lied about it. No lying and no cheating, no disrespecting me. Is that so hard to comply with, Carlos?"

"No, Jefa. He did not know about the internal cameras." I scoff.

"Bullshit."

"Not when he talked to you about it." I fix him with a look.

"Do you have trackers on me besides my jewelry?"

"Si, Jefa." I narrow my eyes.

"Why?"

"To protect you and so I can find you." I give him a look.

"If I do not want to be found, I will not be found. You do not know everything about me, husband." He just stays out of my reach like I am going to smack him or something.

"Now let's talk about all of my rules. I only have three for you, so go ahead. Give me three rules, husband." I glare at him.

"No cheating, no sleeping apart and no leaving me."

"You cannot make that a rule. We might be ill or the kids may need one of us. If you make me unhappy, I will leave. I do not need this kind of stress. I just wanted to take the kids to mini golf like they asked. You do not have to come."

"I am coming."

"Fine. Suit yourself, husband." I move to walk past him.

"Now, we have mini golf to go to, so let's go."

"Baby, I could not help it. I don't want to lose you." I look at him in shock.

"Lose me? Try again, man. You think just because I have friends I won't want to be married anymore? What kind of bullshit is that you are trying to shovel at me? You cannot be jealous every time I smile at someone, Carlos. I am a friendly person."

He is being ridiculous.

"What is next, you gonna get pissed when I spend time with the guy's mothers? News flash, my mother was a bitch that did not care about me. I like nice moms. They teach me shit. You are so fucking ridiculous right now." I back away from him towards the closed bedroom door.

"You do not order me around again, ever, Carlos. Q was right, I do cook your meals. Do not make me your enemy. Plus you need to know something about me, Ricardo. I have seen bad marriages and I have no desire to relive those nightmares. I do not cheat! Have you forgotten our wedding and our vows, Ricardo? I haven't."

I turn away from him.

"Try to have fun today and stop being an ass." I walk past him and he grabs me and pushes me against the wall.

"No, I have not forgotten our wedding. Every day with you I get a wonderful memory to use to fight against my own nightmares. I love you, baby. I adore you, I treasure you. I will not apologize for that. I will apologize again for making it seem like I control you."

"I am not your lapdog and husband or not, if you talk to me like that again, I will straight ignore you like I don't know you, then I will fuck you up in private. My revenge is always sneaky and slightly mean. Watch yourself and your machismo around me. I may have tattooed my pussy for you, but I am my own woman." I move to leave and he blocks me again.

"Please, Jefa. Look in the mirror. You are so beautiful. I feel so helpless and in love and like I do not deserve you. I adore you, baby. I love you so much. Please, baby."

"Carlos, if you act like this again, I will respond in kind."

"Si, Jefa. Now give me a kiss, baby." I kiss him and he kisses me back. He rips off my panties and is inside me to the hilt.

"Oh, Ricky, yes!"

"Tell me you forgive me, Baby." He bites my neck.

"Yes, Sweetheart."

"I love you and I always will, Jefa. Cum with me, Baby." We cling to each other and cum. I take a shower and dress again. Carlos changes his shirt and we go to minigolf.

 **July 14th Cas POV**

"How did you know to buy the Pac Man game?"

"I don't know, Ghost. I met Chessie at one of those three card Monte games. We were both pissing the guy off then we played other shit to see who would win. When we play against each other we tie, but if we play together or separately we win." He putts.

"I thought about what she wanted and I knew she always wanted a puppy. The other stuff was just natural. I own a car business and I know the head of Rangeman is a Mexican that thinks he can sneak up on me." He turns to Carlos.

"Homie, maybe if you did not wear that cologne, you would be stealthier. I know Chessie loves it, but I can smell you coming."

 **July 14th Carlos POV**

"When do you leave, Quincy?"

"Why, Mexican?" We all stopped to watch my baby take her shot. She was wearing black French cut boy shorts under her dress. She stood upright and we all sighed.

"I want to know."

"Look, man. I have not seen her in person in years. I miss my Chessie. She believed in me and she listened when I needed someone to listen to me. I listened to her right back and I know her better than Miss Lourdes over there so step off. I am her family and she needs family after the whack ass bitch she grew up with." He stops and takes a deep breath.

"Plus her Zodiac brother is coming tomorrow. You will really hate his perfect ass."

"What a nice thing to say about me, Annakin."

"I knew he was there. He likes baby powder musk."

I turned to see a 6' 3" tall male replica of my baby. Quincy glares at him.

"Why are you here early, Scorpion?"

"I know you would be here early and I did not want to give you time to ruin my reputation. Gia!"

She runs to him and jumps into his arms and they stare at each other.

"Yes, Mexican. They are fucking twins."

"Mami!"

"Yes, Fifi?"

"This is your twin like me and Alex?"

"Yes, baby."

"Gia, she is beautiful and such a little badass already." He gives both kids a tranq gun and shows them how to work it.

"Gracias, Tio!"

"I lived in Italia for a while. Would you like to see Italy, Alejandro?"

"Si, Tio." He walks away with a teal golf shirt and black cargos and both kids holding his hands. Quincy turns to me.

"See what I mean? They are dressed alike. They know each other and he is kidnapping your kids and they love it." He sucks his teeth.

"He is the worst wing man ever! Chicks love him. He is also just like her but he is a sniper and all that spy shit. He will teach your kids some "how to break in and get away with murder" shit and he will teach them Italian in like a week. That is how long it took me anyway." Great. He sounded perfect.

"He calls her Gia?" He nods.

"Her name was supposed to be Gianna Alessa Reyes. He is Scorpio Tristen Reyes. She does not use that name much. She loves him so do not ruin shit by acting like a grouch."

"Fine, I will get along with my brother in law. Why did she not tell me she is a twin?"

"Does she know all of your shit, man? I know she has not even known you for a month and she is in love with you. Give her time, Mexican. Take your putt."

"Thank you, Quincy Ann." He growls at me.

"I will shoot you, man. She will get over you and you are not irreplaceable." He laughs and putts.

 **July 14th Cas POV**

"Babygirl, who is this man?"

"Look at him, Cas." He sighs.

"Damn, you are Scorpio, huh?"

"Si, Ghost. Hey Enrique!"

"Hello, Scor. Nice banana in the tailpipe." He laughs.

"Si, it was very funny. Thanks for showing me those movies. How is Miss Thelma?"

"She is fine."

"I like her." What?

"You are friends with her brother, Bones?"

"Yes, Ghost." Nigga why didn't you tell us?

"Why didn't you say something?" He shrugs.

"I did not know he was her brother until she named him in the office, man. I met Scor in Italy on one of my trips to visit my parents. Now I know why it was so easy to be friends with him. His eyes reminded me of Bella."

"I knew you spoke of my Gia, Enrique, but she told me to never speak of her, except to Annakin over there and Hector. She trusts him and Hector. Hola, Hector."

"Hello, Tristen." He turns to me.

"Do you love my Gia, Ghost?"

"Hell yes!" This man better recognize.

"Good, now I do not have to kill you."

"Gepetto, please."

"I have many skills, Clyde. Do not make me demonstrate in front of the Bambinos." He wishes.

"Take your putt, Gia. I have missed you. I insist you let me cook dinner."

"Okay, Scorpio." She hugs him again.

"Fine, but you are not moving in with us." She glares at me.

"Do not worry, Ghost. I am staying with Annakin." Quincy snaps.

"No the hell you are not!"

"Fine. I will just leave since I have nowhere to stay. Sofia and Alejandro, I will write to you and call you. Gia, I love you."

"Will you stop! You can stay at a nice hotel, man."

"You do not want me around, Annakin. I understand you feel insecure."

"Stop making me look bad, Scorpion!"

"You do that on your own. Quit being a whiny crybaby, Annakin and take your putt. I am taking the guest house by the creek."

"Fine! I hate you."

"I will also cook my own meals, Annakin."

"What?! You are going to cook? Look, homie, emotions are high and you are like Rachel Ray and Emerill if they were Italian, so you can cook at the main house and we can be besties, okay?"

"Nope."

"What do you want, Scorpion?"

"I want a Lamborghini sedan in teal."

"Good, because that is the one that is at the house. It did not seem like a car I would drive, but I ordered it anyway." They shake hands.

"Fine then, take your putt, Annakin."

 **July 14th Isis POV**

"Jefa, let me help you with this putt."

"Ricky, behave, I already forgave you and Scor is cooking dinner."

"I know that and thank you. I just love being close to you, my baby." He kisses my neck. I giggle.

"Stop it. I am trying to putt."

"You are gorgeous, my love and I cannot help myself from touching you." He runs his hands down my sides. He holds me from behind.

"You feel so good in my arms, Magdalena. Oh, baby, you are so beautiful." He grinds against my ass and I moan.

"I want you again, Baby."

"Carlos, please stop it. You are making me so hot for you."

"Good, then because I am already burning for you." He turns me and we start kissing like we are alone. When we need air, we kiss each other's faces and necks. His hands are in my hair taking it down and against my ass holding me to him and mine are around his neck and playing with his hair. He bites my bottom lip and his tongue invades my mouth again.

"Ahem." We pull apart to see a small guy.

"Yes?"

 **July 14th Carlos POV**

"It is my turn." We move to the side and I kiss my baby again. I kiss her gently and slowly.

"I adore you baby."

"I know, Carlos."

"Go on a date with me?"

"When?"

"When the weekend is over. Monday night. We can go to dinner, love. Just me and you alone, baby. We can go dancing."

"Yes, Carlos."

"Let's finish here so we can go home, baby." I kiss her again and damn she tastes so good.

"Carlos, I love you but stop it for a minute."

"What is it, Jefa?"

"Let's check on the kids."

"Okay." We walk back and see Fi and Alex talking to a guy who is telling them about his kitten. We stand there and listen.

 **July 14th Fifi POV**

I was taking my turn when a weird guy walked up to me.

"Hello little girl."

"Hi." Man he sounds creepy.

"So, where are your mommy and daddy?" None of your business.

"I do not have a mommy and my daddy is with my step monster." Alex walks over to me.

"Hey Mari, come on." I smile at him.

"I am coming, Raphy. Bye."

The guy reaches out, but I back away.

"Wait!" I blink at him.

"Yes?"

"Your daddy is here?" I make a face.

"Yes, somewhere kissing her again. Ew."

" I have a kitten and I can take you to see it." Man! I owe Lizzie a dollar.

"That is nice. I saw a kitten before." He does not give up.

"I also have a pretty doll." He is ridiculous.

"You play with dolls?" He shakes his head and moves closer to me. I back up.

"No, I have it in case I make a new friend. You can be my friend. We can have a tea party too!" Why is he trying to make me back up? I move to the side instead.

"Wow, do you like tea parties, man?" He nods and moves again. I move in the same direction. We are moving in a circle now.

"Yes I do."

"Do you dress up?" He will say anything.

"Yes!"

"So, you want me to have a dress up tea party with you and dolls and your kitten?" He grins like he is on a game show.

"Yes, and I also have candy." I nod at him.

"That is cool, sir. Are you afraid of ghosts?" Cas is behind him.

"No, little girl."

"You should be, sir." Alex pulls my arm.

"Mari, come on." Alex takes my hand.

"Raphy, this guy has a kitten, a doll and candy and wants to have a tea party with me. He said he is not afraid of ghosts." Alex grins.

"He should be. Ghosts are scary." The creepy guy will not go away.

"Little girl, we can have a fun tea party if you come with me." I smile at him.

"That is very nice." Alex pulls me away.

"You can do it tomorrow or something, Mari. We have to find daddy." I walk with him.

"He will not leave us again, Raphy." Alex gives me a look.

"Last time we had to wait until six o'clock before he came to get us at daycare, Mari." Okay.

"Fine. Sorry, kitten guy." I take out the kitten guy and Alex takes out the guy behind us.

"Well, they were creepy and they did not notice that we have them surrounded."

"Should we cry?"

"Yes, Alex." He sulks.

"I hate this."

"I do as well." I take a breath and scream. "Daddy!" People come running and so does Papi. We hug each other and cry.

Papi comes up to us and hugs us. "What is wrong, baby?" I pointed.

"These guys died!"

"What?" He picks us up and the crowd stares at me.

"Well, this guy said he has a doll and candy and a kitten and a dress up tea party and he can take us to it and then he fell down and this guy fell down too. I am going to jail!" I hear someone laugh.

"I need soap, daddy." He kisses my head.

"Why do you need soap, baby?" He is good at playing along, too.

"So I can put it in my pocket and not drop it. People on tv say not to drop the soap."

"Why does he have a doll, Mari? I don't know, but people who have dolls are crazy." We hug.

Alex speaks up next. "We need noodles, daddy."

"Why, mijo?"

"That is what they eat in jail." I look at Alex.

"What does jail for kids look like, daddy?" Alex takes my hand.

"It looks like school!" I hug Papi again.

"We are too little to go to school! We did not mean to kill them!" Papi rubs our backs.

"Please calm down babies." We both hug him and see the guys trying not to laugh.

"You are saying that this guy wanted you to go help his kitten?" I nod.

"Yes. We did not say yes. Then he died." Papi takes another deep breath.

"How did you kill him, baby?" I pouted.

"I thought he was creepy with his candy and his doll and his tea party and I wanted him to go away like a video game. I am a super hero!" Alex turns away from me.

"Do not stare at me then!" I shove him.

"Stop being a baby, Raphy!" He shoves me back.

"I am the one who saved you from the creepy guy, Mari! You smiled at him." I stared at him like he was dumb.

"You are supposed to smile at crazy people, Raphy. We smile at Gabby all the time. Where is she, daddy? Is her dress still my size?" Where was Mami?

"You know, I am right here, Mari." I glare at her.

"Do not use my name, step monster. I was hoping you left. Did your dress get shorter?"

Alex looks at Mami. "I think daddy likes her dress short, Mari." I huff.

"I can see her underpants! That is bad, Raphy." I turn back to Papi.

"Daddy, send her to the mall or something. We do not like her short dresses or the ladders on her feet. What are you trying to reach, lady?!"

Mami stomps her feet. "Make her stop talking to me like that Ricky!" Papi has moved us away from the creepy guys on the ground and people are watching us act bratty.

"Please, baby, they are little. You should try to get along with them." Mami rolls her eyes.

"I bought her a Barbie doll and an easy bake oven." I grin evilly.

"It was a nice funeral we had, was it not, Raphy?" Alex smiles too.

"Yup. We poured out some apple juice for the toys that could not be there." We laugh. Mami points at us.

"They are horrible! She baked Barbie." Alex looks at Mami.

"She looks like Barbie if her hair was white, Mari." I smile at Mami.

"I know, Raphy. So, do you like to cook, step monster?" She growls.

"You are such a brat!" I nod at her.

"Yes I am. And if you bring me another pink thing, you will never get your shoes back, Gabby."

" Fine!" She stomps away.

The creeps are now gone. "Daddy, I want to go see Barney." He looks shocked.

"Really, mija?"

"Nope. I hate him. Who is in there? If somebody made me get in a Barney suit I would not sing a song. That guy is dumb and is probably Gabby's brother or something."

"I love Gabriela." I just shake my head at him.

"You like her dresses, daddy."

"Do you want a dress, mija?"

"Nope. I want you to make her go away. Give her back." He just sighs.

"She is my wife."

"Maybe she would like a nice treehouse, daddy. We can buy her one." He shakes his head at me.

"She will stay with me." We get into the car and high five each other and laugh. That was so fun!

July 14th Isis POV

"Pierre, get up off the ground." He is laughing hard.

"I can't help it, Lourdes. They are so smart and they were so funny. Pouring out some apple juice! Oh god! I had to run away."

"Leave him alone, Lourdes. I lost it at don't drop the soap."

"I noticed, Quincy." He was leaning on Nate who was out of breath.

"I see you also busted a gut there, Bones." He giggles.

"They asked what she was trying to reach with those shoes. The looks they gave her!" Hector walks up to us.

"You both missed them talking about Barney, but I filmed it."

"Did you, Hector?"

"Si, they are hilarious and no one called the police. I also got the video from the cameras into a loop for the time we were here." Lu turned to me.

"Come on, girl. They are fine. We were all there." I am still feeling disgruntled.

"I know, I just want to kick something."

"Please do not kick me, Princess."

"I won't Nick."

"My little niece and nephew are so special!" Scorpio gloats.

"Get in the cars, kids." They all spring into action.

"Yes, Gram!"

 **July 14th Alex POV**

"Are you calling Lizzie, Alex?"

"Yup. She will love this one and Mami played along perfectly."

"I know, she is the bomb. I wonder where Cas took them." I take her hand.

"We do not need to think about that, Fi".

"Okay, you are right, Alex. We have nice cars, huh?"

"Yup. Quincy is my favorite Uncle."

"Mine, too." We drive to our club house.

 **July 14th Cas POV**

"Where am I?" I lean back in my chair opposite the dumbass.

"Hello, homie number one. I will call you Kitty. You wanted to give my little girl a kitten right?"

The other guy chimed in.

"She is not your little girl! You are black."

"Very good, Shadow. You know they took you out right? They have new tranq guns they got from their perfect uncle. They knew you were behind them too, Shadow." They were idiots.

"What were you going to do to my babies? Tell me now or die screaming!" The guy pisses himself.

"I just wanted to take some nice pictures with her." I look at him in disgust.

"Really, Kitty?" I glare at the second guy.

"What about you, Shadow?" He looks afraid to answer me.

"Um, maybe we could cuddle in our underpants." I punch them.

"You are both disgusting. Have you ever done this before, Kitty?" He nods.

"Sure, lots of times." His friend yells at him.

"Shut up, Marv!"

"We are caught, Kenny. If we confess, we can get a lighter sentence."

"I hate you." They are both disgusting.

"I told you that little girl was too smart. She was doing too well at mini golf."

"She is beautiful. Why didn't she want candy or a doll?" I break into their little argument.

"She hates that shit, you dumbass. She would smack her own father if he gave it to her." I knock on the window and the door is opened a crack.

"Do you need me anymore, Jordan?"

"No, you can come out." I turn back to the idiots.

"Listen, Asswipes, you are going to tell Agent Jordan all he needs to know right? If not, I will be back and you will not survive my next visit." They both gulp and answer me.

"Yes, sir."

"Ghost is my name. Be afraid, dumbasses. Be very afraid." I had to get away from them or I would kill them.

I leave the room. Jordan shakes my hand.

"Thanks for calling me on this one, Ghost. I know you like to do things a different way. These guys are going away for a long, long time." I give him a nod.

"They messed with my babies." He looks surprised.

"You have kids?"

"Yes." I do a man hug.

"Nice car out there." Heh heh.

"It was a gift." He gives me the eyebrow.

"Is she pretty?" I smile.

"She is beautiful, man. Peace." I make a call when I get to my car.

"Hello?"

"Babygirl, they are handled. I am on my way home."

"Thank you, Cas. I love you."

"I love you too. Tell Hector I want to see the whole video."

"Okay, sexy. See you when you get here."

When I get to the house, Fi and Alex are waiting.

"Hola, daddy." I just blink at them.

"What?"

"We have decided you are our daddy. Now we have a Papi, a Mami and a Daddy." Alex continute where Fifi left off.

"Thank you for taking the bad guys away." They hug me and go back into the house. Damn. They made me cry.

Babygirl walks up to me. "Hey, you!" She changed into daisy dukes and a tight white tee shirt that says "you make me wanna…". She still has on her heels and I pull her to me and kiss her.

"Did you hear them?"

"Yes, Jasper." I kiss her neck.

"Tonight, Babygirl, you are going to chant my name." She shudders in a good way.

"Go to dinner with me next Friday."

"Yes, of course I will." I kiss her again.

"I was right there and I could have killed them. I wanted to do it, but I took them to the FBI instead. Fi and Alex are so smart, Babygirl. They knew I was there too. They asked the guy if he was afraid of ghosts. I love them." She hugs me.

"They love you, too. Come inside, sexy. I loved your outfit today. See you at sunrise, Casper." She kisses me again and walks into the house. She is marrying me. I love her so much.

Dinner was good, so I decided to compliment her brothe. "This is so delicious, Gepetto."

"Blinky, stop flirting with me." What?

"I was giving you a compliment but I guess Quincy was right and you are just so arrogant and self-centered and perfect acting." Quincy denies it.

"I did not say any of that, Spooky."

"You were thinking it." Fifi gasps.

"Daddy you can do like Professor Snape?" I smile at her.

"No, Fifi. I cannot do legilmency."

"You guys are hilarious! Pass the garlic bread and stop bickering, man." I am not bickering. I was trying to be civil to homie.

"Sure thing, Pierre. Is that your third piece? Someone will be doing extra miles in the morning."

"You sure are a tattle tale, Pinky." Why can't he be regular with me?

"Shut up, Picasso."

A gun cocks.

"No gun play at the dinner table boys!"

"Yes, Gram."

"Maybe you should mud wrestle later. We can have a pit out back." Ew.

"No thanks, Gram. I was just showing the Italian Stallion over there my new gun. It has a silencer and everything."

"That is nice, Clyde. Do you like my new knife?" I look and do not see one.

"What new knife?"

"The one that is next to your best friend." I look at Ranger, and then I feel the steel near my groin.

I glare at him. "Now who is flirting with whom, Maximus?" My Babygirl stands up.

 **July 14th Isis POV**

"Scorpio, please come with me."

"Okay, Gia." I walk him outside and to the pool area.

"Sweetie, what is up?"

"He just irks me, Gia. Why do you need him? You have married to the almost scary Cubano. Do not be greedy." I look at him in shock.

"There is too many guys here. You also have to consider the message it sends to the bambinos. You need to spend time with them as well." No he didn't.

"Scorpio Tristen Reyes! You will not try to isolate me from my friends and you will not separate me and Casper!" He grabs my hands.

"You never spend enough time with me, Gia! You are my fucking other half and I have missed so much time with you." I hug him.

"I love you and no one could ever replace you. I was so happy when we found each other, Scor. Please forgive me. I am sorry it took so long for me to break away totally from them, but I think if I was any younger they would not have believed it. We spent a month every summer and one weekend a month, Scor. I have missed you too. You live a mile away now. We won't be apart again." He hugs me back and sighs.

"You are Zodiac, baby. You can do anything. My kids need their Tio. Be happy with me and not resentful. Maybe you should date." He steps back.

"No, Gia."

"Why not?"

"You are the lady in my life." What?

"Scor, I will not be mad if you meet someone. I know you are my twin and I adore you." I hand him a platinum and onyx bracelet that has our initials engraved inside. I show him my matching bracelet.

"Now hug me and stop being so grouchy. I am sure Enrique wants to play xbox with you or the kids want you to watch a movie with them. Be nice to Cas. I am not letting him go."

"I know you love him and that you love the Cubano as well. Fine, but I want a night that is just ours every week."

"Fine, you can have Tuesday nights. Just me and you. I love you, Scor." He kisses my cheek.

"I am taking the ladies to the slots tomorrow as a surprise, Gia."

"Really?" That is nice.

"Si, in the morning."

"Take them to Sawyer afterwards."

"Of course, Gia. I love you so much and you are so beautiful." I shove him.

"We look alike, Scor."

"I got the height and you got the sexy smile."

"You have the same smile, Scorpio." He grins.

"Yes, I know. I just wanted you to feel better for being short."

"I am 5'9". That is not short for a woman."

"But it makes you the perfect size for me to hug. Do you love me too, Gia?"

"Yes, Scorpio. You are my big brother even if we are twins." We walk back into the house with smiles on our faces.

 **July 14th Cas POV**

"Casper Terrell Payne!" Oh damn.

"Mother?"

"No, fool." I take a deep breath.

"Oh, Lourdes, do not do that."

"Stop bickering with her brother. She misses him and he is here to stay. Can you think of how Fifi and Alex would be if they had to live apart? They hold hands, man." I look at the kids.

She smacks my head. "Pay attention! He is her twin brother and she is not choosing him over you. Make friends with him, or I will hurt that nice car of yours."

No! "Not my Phantom!" She is not done with me.

"I will also turn you blue! Do not make my girl cry or worry!" Damn she is hardcore.

"Fifi baby, let's go review the steps to a magoo." Fifi is all over that.

"Okay, Tia Lourdes."

"Come along, Alex."

"Okay, Tia." She takes Fifi and Alex away from the table and they do hold hands. I sigh.

"If she starts talking about moving to Italy, I am mercking homie." Nick nods.

"And we will help you. Now eat." I smile.

"She is like the sun and we are all in her orbit." Quincy snorts at me.

"You are so whipped, Ghostface."

"Shut up, Annie!"

"Playa try harder. I am used to that one." I hate him.

"Get out of my house."

"Whose house, Sixth Man?" That was a good one.

Babygirl is back. "Quincy, leave Jasper alone." That is it. She is getting fucked right now.

 **July 14th Isis POV**

"Actually, can I talk to you for a spell, Goddess?" She smiles that sexy smile at me.

"Sure, Jazzy. Guys, there is cake for dessert and we are watching Ocean's Eleven for distraction ideas."

"Okay, Maggie."

I pull Cas to the bedroom. I stare at him. He walks over to the radio and plays neighbors know my name and dances for me while singing along.

Halfway through the song, he throws me to the bed and bends me over, making me stay like that while he undressed me.

"Say it." I moan.

"Casper." He thrusts into me.

"Again." I moan louder.

"Casper."

"Louder!"

"Casper!" He pulls my hair.

"Scream it." Oh hell yes.

"Casper!" He thrusts harder.

"Who am I?"

"Casper!" I am almost there.

"Who loves you?"

"Casper!" He smacks my ass and fucks me harder.

"Who is making you cum all crazy?"

"Oh yes, Casper!" He bites the back of my neck and grinds into me.

"What's my fucking name, girl?" He rubs my clit and fingers my ass with his other hand.

"Casperrrrrr!" I black out thinking I am glad my room is soundproofed.

 **July 14th Cas POV**

I take a shower with my Goddess and kiss her slowly the whole time. I wash her hair and brush and braid it. She chooses to put on cow pajamas with fuzzy black and white slippers and I put on camo pajama top and bottoms with slipper boots so I can still be armed.

"I love you. I never said those words to a woman that was not my family before and I mean it totally, Babygirl." She hugs me and kisses me gently.

"Come on, I am sure Quincy is still trying to break through the door." We open the door and Quincy and Nate fall inside.

Quincy stands up. "Oh, good. Come along, Chessie. We changed the movie to Clue." She takes his hand.

"Okay, Quincy." He is wearing Superman pajamas.

"Where did you get pajamas, Quincy?" He gives me a duh look.

"At the store. I came prepared, Space Ghost." He irks me so much!

"I hate you, Will."

"Fuck you, man. I look better than him because I have muscles and my hair is wavy. Plus. My black ass is from DC. I am more hardcore than his nice rapping ass."

He leans into my Babygirl. "Ches, tell me you love me." She smiles.

"I love you, Quincy."

"Would you really have married me, Chessie?" She nods.

"At forty, yes, Quincy." He swings their hands.

"I want my ring back." She smiles.

"No, Quincy and it is in my safe. I am keeping it. I knew you loved me even then. Plus, you have cheated on me over the years, Quincy Ann."

"Girl, I do not know how you stayed celibate for so long. I never loved those hos, though." She snorts.

"And you know I was not going to hug on Nate." Nate speakes up.

"You know you like to cuddle with me, Q!" I laugh.

"I am going to shoot you. Why must you tell my shit?"

"You brought it up, Q."

"Next time, I am taking you to Amytyville and leaving you there."

"Q, you promised!" They were funny.

"And you need to learn to keep your mouth shut!"

"Tell her the truth, then." Quincy glares but Nate does not give in.

"Fine. Francessca baby, I only slept with one chick and it was horrible because she was not you. I love black women but I cannot love black women. You ruined me. Find me a chick like you." Babygirl just smiles at him.

"Okay, Quincy." Nate taps his foot.

"Tell her the rest."

"Fine, I do let some chicks talk to the mic."

"Ahem." Damn, he is making homie tell all his secrets.

"You are killing me, Nathaniel."

"Getting it out will feel better." He looks at Babygirl.

"I call them your name. Whew! I know we are not meant to be and I do not mean that I want someone that looks like you, but I need a real chick that is about her shit and is not trying to play a nigga too close. She also needs to recognize that I love you and shit. No blondes. No pink."

"Okay, Quincy." They are really close. I wonder if they forgot I am right here listening.

She assures him. "I will see what I can do for you." He wiggles his eyebrows at her.

"We can go into this guest room right quick."

"Annie, I am still right here." He looks back at me.

"Be a real ghost and fade away, man. Can I holla at my baby Chessie without a fucking chaperone? I already have Nate with his therapy ass. Do not broadcast my shit, Casper or you will not see me coming." I nod.

"I get you, Quincy. You cannot have sex with my Goddess."

"That is up to her, homie and I know how she feels about you and the Mexican. Stop policing me. I am not a thief."

"Fine, man. I am just so in love with her."

"Me too." Wow. I think he really is.

 **July 14th Isis POV**

"So, baby granddaughter, does Casper over there speak parseltongue?" She is a mess.

"Yes, Gram." Lula gives her a dollar.

"What about Batman?"

I smile. "Yes, Gram." She hands the dollar back.

Lula asks. "Girl, have you had a protein shake recently?"

"Yes, Lula." I blush. Gram gives her a dollar.

"Was it coffee or chocolate?" I glare at her.

"Both, Lu." She gives the dollar back.

"Miss Bernadette told me the move, Lu." She gets excited.

"What?: I whisper it to her. She gets up and drags Tank away for a while.

Fifi and Alex run over to Carlos.

"Papi, you can talk to snakes?"

"What?"

"Mami said you can talk to snakes. You too, Daddy!" They look over at me and I wiggle my tongue and they grin and try to explain that they cannot really talk to snakes.

 **July 14th Isis POV**

We are walking around the grounds holding hands. "Jefa, I am glad you are so happy. When is Quincy leaving and taking your brother and Nate to his house?" He is trying to be nice.

"After dinner tomorrow night, Carlos. Stop it."

"Si, Jefa." I kiss his wedding ring.

"I love you so much, Carlos. Is there not anyone in your family that you are cool with?" He sighs.

"Well, there is my abuela Rosa and she is in Cuba. There is my cousin Benjamin Lester Santos who you have met, and my cousin Zoe Daria Chavez, but she is on an assignment. We are Irish cousins." That is a short list.

"We have the same birthday but she is a year younger than me so she will turn 27 when I turn 28."

"She is on assignment where?" He shakes his head at me.

"She goes by Zee. She does black ops for the CIA." Fine.

"When is the last time you spoke to her?"

"It has been since February, Jefa." Wow.

"When is she coming back?" He stopped walking and we sat in the gazebo.

"She promised to come by our birthday."

"Why is she the only one child you were close to, Carlos?" He smiled again.

"Zee loved to play with me. We did not want to only play with Cuban kids. We liked all kids but we got yelled at. We are survivors. She does not fit into her father's world or exactly into her mother's world. We just clicked." I love when he opens up to me like this.

"I went to Rutger's before I went into the Army. She went to Princeton. We stayed away from home as much as possible. She always had the same birthday party as me and she hates pink. We used to find different ways to ruin her pink party dresses." She sounds cool and I might like her.

"When Fifi said she hated pink and she said it in Spanish, she reminded me of Zoe pouting at her parties. She was a tomboy and her hair is like a gold and dark brown. She is part white and she hates her blue eyes. I told her to be happy she looked different than the other girls. She said she wanted to blend." I kissed his shoulder.

"She sounds like Fifi." He nodded.

"I miss her so I can understand you and your brother. She is the same height as you and she hates frilly dresses. She said no one would ever be good enough for me." We watched the sky for a few minutes.

"You, my baby, are amazing. It is me who is not good enough for you. You have already given me so much. You accepted the kids immediately and you accepted my best friend." I kissed him.

"Carlos, I love Cas just as much as I love you, and with the kids I get a few more years before I have to give birth, so win-win!" He laughed.

"You are so silly and you get only one year, Jefa, then I want a baby. I am sure Cas will want one as well." Fine.

"Yes, Ricky. We will wait a year then we will try."

"Deal." I kiss him again.


	44. Chapter 44 July 15th Part One

**I do not own JE's characters, only my own.**

 **A/N: This story is very OC. Steph lives in Miami and has changed her name to shed the stigma of the Burg. She goes by the nickname Isis and she is with Ranger and another OC of mine. Lula is along for the ride. This chapter is a very long one so this is part one.**

 **Thanks for reading and for all of your messages. I welcome all reviews.**

 **July 15th Part One**

 **July 15th Isis POV sunrise at the gazebo**

I stand with Cas and we say our vows and exchange rings. I got him an onyx and diamond ring with a platinum band that is also an Irish wedding band. He got me a band that attaches to the ring he gave me and is all diamond engravings. It is beautiful and I cry a little. We kiss and the Justice of the Peace leaves.

We sneak back into the house and drink champagne in my office while we fax the papers to Sawyer to file. Cas carries me to bed where he and Carlos make love to me until we pass out. It feels like a few minutes pass before the phone wakes me back up.

 **July 15th Alex POV**

The doorbell was ringing and I told Fifi to get up.

"Send the dogs, Fi." She was in camo pjs like me. Our hair was tousled, so we went to brush it. I did hers and she did mine. We used the bathroom and washed our faces. We grabbed our weapons and put on our belts. We got our slippers and robes and grabbed our phones.

On the way down the stairs we whispered.

"Who rings the bell to attack, Fifi?"

"We saw Home Alone, Alex."

"You are right, Fifi." The dogs barked once and we pet them.

"Let me do it, Fi."

"Okay, Alex."

I opened the door with the puppies next to me to see a tall old guy but not real old. He was light skinned and black and he looked like the guy who talks like Mufasa but taller and not as old or fat or anything.

I did like Lizzie said. I would not be soft on him. He stared at me. I stared back.

"Hell, son." I glare at him.

"I am not your son, Mufasa." He laughs.

"I am looking for Isis."

"Sorry, you have the wrong place, your highness." I start to close the door.

"Where is your mommy?" Why is this guy asking creep questions?

"I don't know but if you find her, tell her I want the new Jordans and a refrigerator for my clubhouse."

"I can get you that." I smile at him.

"Awesome! See you when you get back, Mufasa."

"I am not leaving." I tighten my grip on the door.

"Sure you are. You do not live here. I am missing cartoons so go back to your pride and leave us alone." I close the door in his face. He rings the bell again and Fifi steps up. That was fun.

 **July 15th Fifi POV**

I open the door.

"We did not hit a baseball into your yard. Thank you anyway." I start to close the door.

"I am here to see Isis." I just look at him like I am bored.

"We do not have that dvd. Sorry, King."

"Where is Isis?" I shrug.

"She is in your imagination like Barney probably. I was playing xbox while the big people are sleeping, so have a nice day." I start to close the door.

"What is your name?"

"Why would I tell you? I think I should call 911. You are a strange man trying to be my friend." I take out my phone.

"Wait!" He looks panicked.

"What is it, Jaffe?" I love Coming to America.

"My name is Theodore Young." I nod at him.

"So?"

"I am sure she is expecting me." I shake my head no.

"Maybe you just have the wrong house." He looks at his phone.

"What if I told you I saw you in the mirror of Erised?" Nice try.

"Did you get that text yesterday, Theo?" He nods.

"Yes, I did."

"Then today, I would still close the door in your face." I slam the door and laugh with Alex. He rings the bell again and we open the door together with our guns drawn.

"You are starting to irk me, Mufasa. A smart person would call to make sure they were at the right place." Alex cuts in.

"I know, but old people do not think about that kind of stuff. So let me shoot him." Nope.

"No, I want to do it."

"You always go first, Mari." This is so fun.

"I was born first, Raphy. It makes sense." The Mufasa guy asks us.

"Why do you want to shoot me?" We take turns answering him.

"You keep ringing the bell."

"You woke us up."

"You ask for a person that does not live here."

"You do not have an xbox game with you."

"You are a strange Mufasa man."

"You do not have the password."

"You called me son."

"Old people always do that to seem friendly, Raphy." He shudders.

"I know and it is just creepy. So let's count to three."

"Let's count backwards from ten!"

"You are so funny, Mari. Any last words, Mufasa?" He smiles at us and sets down his bags.

"You two are adorable."

"That was creepy coming from a stranger, Raphy."

"I know."

He says time out. We stare at him.

"You are doing great defending your house and I know you don't really know me but you know I know your mother. How about we compromise. You can still shoot me and I won't try to come inside. I just do not want a concussion, this porch is made of marble. Can you let me sit down before you shoot me and can I have a pillow?"

We look at each other. The porch is hard.

"Okay." We give him the pillow and he lays down and says time in. We shoot him and he goes to sleep. We close the door and go to our club house out the back door.

"He would have been hurt, Fi."

"I know."

"That is jacked up."

"He was cool to let us still shoot him, though."

"Yup. Let's call Mami."

 **July 15th Isis POV**

The phone wakes me up.

"Hello?"

"Mami, we shot a creepy Mufasa guy and we are in our clubhouse."

"What?" I sit up making Carlos and Cas whine and cuddle into my pillow.

"A creepy King Jaffe guy tried to get us to let him in and we shot him."

"The doorbell rang?"

"Yes, Mami." I look at the clock. It was 0555. I knew I should not have had that champagne with Cas.

"Okay, just stay there. I will handle it. He did not know the password?"

"He had yesterday's password, Mami. It is a new day and he asked for Isis." I sigh.

"That is what he calls me."

"That is nice. Can we have oatmeal today?" He is so serious.

"Yes, Alex."

"Thanks, Mami. We are watching the Sandlot." They are hilarious.

"Bye Baby." I smack Carlos and get out of bed.

"Jefa?" I turn and whisper shout at him.

"The kids answered the door and tranqd Teddy!"

"Que?! My head hurts baby." I just scream.

"Arrgh!"

I get dressed in dark ripped jeans and a Xavier University light blue tee shirt and my navy blue 6" sparkly sandals and my weapons. I put my hair into a ponytail and put on my jacket. I go downstairs and open the front door.

He was lying on the ground on a pillow. I pull him into the house and grab his bag. I put another pillow under his head and cover him with a throw and leave him on the floor. I make the kids their oatmeal and call them from the car.

"Hello, Mami."

"Fifi, I left Teddy in the foyer laying there with a pillow. Your oatmeal is on the table. Be careful, it will stay hot in the pot if you want more. I am doing a food run. Shoot anyone else that shows up."

"Okay, Mami." She sounds happy.

 **July 15th Fifi POV**

"So she sounded a little mad, Alex." He shook his head and held my hand.

"She is not mad at us. We followed the procedures." I smile.

"You are right. Let's drive to the house." We park out back and go to eat our oatmeal. We finish and there is a knock on the door. I go first this time. I open the door to a lady in jeans and black boots like Mami and her dark and light brown hair in a ponytail. She is wearing an army tee shirt and she looks confused.

"Hola. I am looking for my cousin." I look at her like I do not understand.

"No hablo ingles, senorita." She switches to Spanish.

"Soy buscando para mi primo. Se llama Ricardo." (I am looking for my cousin. His name is Ricardo.) I blink at her.

"Lo siento, Chica." (I am sorry, Girl.) I close the door in her face. I cannot believe she thinks I do not speak English. She knocks again and I let Alex answer it since he let me shoot Teddy again.

 **July 15th Alex POV**

I open the door and stare at her.

"Hello." I wave at her.

"You have the wrong house unless you have a date with Tio. Come back at 6pm. It looks the same on a clock, but it will be dark outside." I go to close the door.

"Ahem."

"Yes, Maria?" She almost growls at me.

"I am looking for Ricardo." I just stare at her.

"Keep looking." I close the door in her face. This is so much fun. I wonder why all the grownups are still sleeping. I shoot Teddy again just for fun. She knocks again and we open it together.

"Yes, Maria?" She glares at us but she is not scarier than Mami.

"My name is not Maria."

"It was a guess."

"I am here to see my cousin Ricardo."

"Who told you he lives here?"

"A guy at Rangeman told me." Really?

"What is the guy's name?"

"His name is Ram."

"Thank you for that information." I call Ram.

"Yo."

"Hey, Ram, did you tell some lady to come knock on our door?" I am not saying my name.

"Who is this?"

"I know you remember seeing me, Ram."

"Oh, it's one of the kids."

"Yup."

"Now, what did she promise you to send her to the wrong house?"

"She kind of kissed me." That is jacked up.

"Come over here now. If you are not here in fifteen minutes, it will be worse."

"What?"

"I can tell time, Manuel. Do not piss me off more than you already have. You have to drive a black car too."

"There aren't any!"

"Then catch a bus or a cab. You are a bad Rangeman, Manuel." I hang up and turn back to the lady.

"So, he sent you to the wrong house, lady. He is mad at us for something. Sorry for the mix-up." She tries again.

"Where is your mother?" I don't really know.

"Who knows? I have not seen her for a while. She said she was going to the store and we are still waiting for her to come back." Fifi looks sad. The dogs whine. I give them some beef jerky.

"Where is your dad?"

"We do not have a dad." She growls louder. I hold Fifi's hand.

"She looks like Yosemite Sam."

"I know right. Do you think she will start cursing?"

"Maybe. We can learn some cool swear words." We stare at her to see if she will snap out. She just takes a deep breath.

"Where is the grown-up in charge of you?" I shrug.

"I am not sure. There was a party yesterday. Just go get better information, Maria." I start to close the door.

"Do not close this door on me little boy!" We talk to each other again.

"She sounds mad."

"Yup. I am scared. She is a stranger that scares me."

"We have to do it."

"Ok." Fifi calls a timeout. The lady looks at us.

"We have to shoot you with our tranq guns, but do you want a pillow first so you do not hit your head? You are a stranger and we cannot just let you inside." The lady sighs.

"Okay, I am tired anyway. Thanks." She sits down and we give her a pillow.

"Time in," Fifi says. We shoot her and she falls asleep. We each grab a leg and pull her inside. We decide to practice. We take all of her phones and weapons and her pocketbook. We roll her over and she has another gun. We take off her shoes and she has knives in her boots.

"Wow. That is smart."

"Yup. Take off her jewelry too."

"You are right, Fifi."

Fi gets a bag and we put all of her stuff into a bag and tell the dogs to take it to our car. Since we have time, we do the same thing to the Teddy guy. We take off his stuff and shoes and put it into a different bag and send it to a different car. They are so smart. We shoot her again and sit down to wait.

 **July 15th Eli POV**

I look at my watch. It is almost time to call Tio Manuel again. I do not know where my mom is. I do like this movie the blue brothers, but I am hungry. I need some homies. Suddenly there is a knock on the door.

 **July 15th Alex POV**

There is a knock and I answer it.

"Yes?" An out of breath Ram is panting.

"I got here as fast as I could, kid." I hold out my hand.

"Give me some handcuffs." He hands me some.

"Do you have any more?" He shakes his head.

"I have zip ties."

"Give it to me." He hands it over.

"Come inside you stool pigeon." We handcuff the man and do zip ties on the lady Ram puts them on the couch away from anything they could use. We took her hair down and made sure there were no pins.

I pace in front of Ram, and glare at him.

"Ram, do you mean that if someone kisses you, you will tell them important stuff?" He looks a little sad.

"No, but she said she was his cousin."

"Ram, even if she is his cousin, do you see him having lots of family at the office or see pictures of his family? He must not like them, man! You gave our location away! Do you see that we are the only ones awake? She could have shot us! She had guns and knives, Ram. She could have kidnapped us. She could have put a bomb in our garage or something. What is wrong with you?! You are bigger than me, man!" This is really serious.

Fifi is tired of waiting. "Just shoot him, Alex."

"No, Fifi. He will not learn if he is dead." Ram is so shocked.

"You would kill me?"

"If you sent danger to my house and my family then yes, Manuel, I would kill you. You are stupid." He looks worried.

"I can fix this."

"No, you cannot kill her." Fi has an idea.

"I think you should go to another office."

"No, Fifi. Let's just tell the guys that Mami won't give them muffins anymore and it is all Ram's fault. We do not have to beat him up. We can let the team do it." She smiles.

"Yes, Alex. I like that very much."

We shoot the prisoners again. Ram is trying to get us to forgive him.

"Please, guys, I am so sorry. I was tired and she was pretty okay? I really thought she was related." Maybe he did try.

"Did you call Papi and ask if you could tell someone his location?"

"He does not answer his phone."

"Did you give her the phone number too?"

"Yes."

"Let me smack him, Alex." Sure.

"Go ahead, Fifi." She goes to smack him and stops. He does not flinch but he checks his watch.

"Is something else wrong, Manuel? Why were you tired?" He sighs.

"See, my little sister has a kid and she is not taking care of the kid so I do it and I also work. She wants me to take the kid, but I can't do it. I left him there with a phone and his guns. I call to check on him."

"What is the kid's name?"

"Elijah."

"How old is he?"

"He is five." Cool, a friend!

"Go get him. You can drive a car that is here." We show him where the keys are kept.

"We have car seats. He can have some oatmeal. Next time ask Papi for help." He smiles at us.

"Okay, I will be back."

"Our password is ridikulus."

"Okay. I am sorry, guys." We nod.

"Hurry up. Eli is probably bored." We play cards and shoot the prisoners while we wait.

 **July 15th Eli POV**

"Tio Manuel, did you steal this car?"

"No, Elijah."

"Where are you taking me? Is it to another girlfriend's house? I told you they are not secure. They do not know enough about safety and that one girl had all of her chemicals near the stove. We could have blown up, Tio."

"Eli, calm down. I think I found you some friends." Nope.

"Tio, take me back home. I will not play with some little tea party or house playing little girls."

"Eli, calm down. These two kids are badass and they are my boss' kids." What?

"So I have to be nice or you will get fired?" He shakes his head.

"No, you can be yourself. If you are too nice, they will probably shoot you. They wanted to shoot me and they already shot two people today."

" Okay, I will meet them, but I am making no promises."

"Thanks, Eli. They are great, really."

"I hope so."

 **July 15th Alex POV**

Manuel comes back with the password and a little boy who has guns. He is tall as us and he is like also black and Puerto Rican.

"Hola, Eli. Soy Alex y es Fifi."

"Hola, Alex. Do you want some oatmeal?" I whistle to the dogs and they guard the prisoners.

"Si, Alex." He asked us if we played tea parties or house. Fi looked at him and said no, but maybe we can shoot the people who made him do that and he hugged her.

"I like you guys!"

"Come on. Manuel, go to bed." He puts the keys back.

"There is a room upstairs that is blue when you get to the top of the stairs." He looks happy.

"Really?" We nod.

"Go ahead."

"Okay, Fifi." We turn back to Eli.

"So, you can be our friend, Eli. How many guns do you have?"

"I have two. I got a cool one that makes people go to sleep." We show him ours.

"We have one too. Here is the oatmeal." He looks surprised.

"You cooked?"

"Nope, our Mami did. She should be back soon." He looks around.

"Where are the other grown-ups?"

"They are sleeping from a party. We have two prisoners. Finish eating so you can shoot them with us. We can show you our cars and our clubhouse."

"Thanks, Alex. I wanted a friend." We smile.

"Us too! You are our homie. We can call Lizzie, too. She is in Orlando."

"Cool! So do you know about jail?" Eli gets a big smile on his face.

"Si! You should watch Shawshank."

"How do you spell that? We can look in the family room."

"Okay." We get juice and fruit and go get the movie. We drive the hummer to the clubhouse and leave the bags of weapons outside the back door and start to watch the movie.

"Wow, Eli. This is the bomb."

"Thanks, Fifi. These chairs are comfy." We watch the movie and hang with our new homie.

 **July 15th Isis POV**

I wait outside the McDonald's with an attitude. I cannot believe Teddy came so early. I am not drinking with them again. We played I never and they did a lot of shit. Gram and Lula started making up stuff and they kept drinking. I cannot believe they jumped into a dumpster before or that Lester wore a dress like on MASH. I loved my secret wedding, though. I smile. The owner finally shows up.

I see a guy hanging outside. I walk up to him.

"Hello." He looks troubled.

"Hey, Sis." I smile at him.

"So, I am here for a hangover cure, what is your story?" He shrugs.

"I want a job. I just got home from the National Guard." I hold out my hand.

"Sorry, my name is Magdalena but I go by Maggie." He nods.

"My name is Zachary Gryffin Kane, but I go by Kane." I smile.

"Okay, Kane. How old are you, Kane?" He looks me up and down.

"I am 25, Sparkle." I pull him away from the wall.

"You do not want to work here." I look around.

"How did you get here?" He shudders.

"Please do not make me talk about when my parents had relations, Sparkle." I laugh.

"No, I mean today." He nods.

"I walked." I hug his arm.

"You poor thing!" He waves me off.

"I am used to doing miles." He was adorable. He was like 6'2" tall and he looked like Denzel Washington but muscular. I hug him and he hugs me back. I rub his back and he hugs me tighter. He obviously needs comfort and someone home from the Guard does not choose the golden arcs to work at unless he is upset about something.

"Come on and help me to carry all this food back to the zombies at my house." I text Fifi and she tells me the password.

"Our password is ridikulus." He brightens.

"I love Harry Potter. I want a dog like Padfoot." I smile at him.

"I have a dog named Padfoot. So are you armed, Denzel?" He laughs.

"Hell yes, Sparkle." I watch him carrying my order.

"I am married to Ranger." I narrows his eyes at me.

"I only looked at your ass, Sparkle, damn." I laugh.

"No, I mean, I can get you an interview." He smiles.

"Cool." We carry the food to the car and I stop at the market for more orange juice, eggs and cranberry juice.

We carry everything into the house and see two figures on the couch. I sigh.

Denzel just shakes his head.

"Wow, Sparkle." I just motion him to follow me.

"Leave them there, Kane. I do not have the energy right now." We take food to Gram's house and to Lula's house.

We stop at the club house and knock. The dogs bark two times. The door is cracked by a kid I do not know.

"Password?" Kane says, "Ridikulus."

"Okay." He lets us inside and we sit down.

 **July 15th Kane POV**

This woman has basically kidnapped me. I thought she was picking me up until she said she married Ranger. She is adorable and I love her sparkly shoes, hence why I call her Sparkle. She is being extra nice to whoever drank at her house to buy all this food.

She had actual prisoners in her living room and now I see her kids and they are armed. I want to put them into my pocket. I kind of want to live here. It is peaceful here. This is the bomb clubhouse. She must spoil everyone.

 **July 15th Isis POV**

"Fifi and Alex, this is Kane. He was in the National Guard. He is twenty five and his full name is Zachary Gryffin Kane. He will interview with your father." They nod.

"Mami, this is Elijah Benjamin Perez. He is the nephew of Ram. Ram is sleeping in the blue guest room. He has been taking care of Eli and working." I nod.

"We have two prisoners. Some lady came here after she convinced Ram that she is a cousin to Papi. She kept asking for him but he does not tell his family where he lives so we would not let her inside and we took their shoes, phones and weapons and jewelry. We gave Eli some oatmeal and we are watching Shawshank. It is really cool, Mami." I hug him.

"Thank you, Fifi and Alex. You did a great job. Eli, you are welcome to come over whenever you want."

"Thanks, Miss Nena." He is cute.

"Are you flirting with me, Elijah?" He blushes.

"No, but you are a babe and I do not know your name and I cannot call you Mami."

"I am Maggie, sweetie." I kiss his head.

"Kids, get him gear. You need to come to the house to get dressed when your movie is finished. Call me when you are ready." I hug Eli.

"Eli, I am sure we have something you can wear."

"He likes the jeep, Mami." I smile at them. They have another friend.

"That is fine, babies. Come on Kane." He shakes their hands.

"It was nice meeting you guys. I can teach you some different drills we did in basic." Fifi beams a smile at him.

"Thanks, Kane!" We go to the kitchen to eat and I make coffee.

I decide to get the scoop. "So, Denzel, why McDonald's?"

He drinks his coffee. "I like to cook but I am not a chef or from a cooking school like the upscale places want you to have, plus I just needed something quick."

"But you have so many skills, sweetie." He looks at me.

"Well, I heard Ranger was a controlling robot and we had to wear all black all the time and not smile." I laugh a little.

"You do have a nice smile, Sweetie." I get up and clear our coffee mugs. He hugs me.

"So, do you want to go back overseas?"

"No, but I guess I will when they say I must." Nope.

"How much time do you have left?"

"I have another six months I owe them." I have good news for him.

"Denzel, sweetie?" He stops playing with my mixer.

"Yes, Sparkle?"

"If you work for Rangeman, you can stay out." He starts messing with my rotisserie.

"That is the bomb. Let me think about it, Sparkle." I move him away from my blender.

"Where do you live?" He opens the pantry.

"My stuff is at my mom's house, but I can't live there and I want to sell it." I wrote down a phone number for him.

"Here, call this lawyer, Denzel, Sweetie." He looks at the box of McDonald's food.

"Do I have to eat McDonald's?" I shake my head no.

"Nope. Let's make pancakes and eggs." He looks like a kid.

"Can we have turkey sausage too?"

"Sure, Sweetie."

"Okay! I love you, Sparkle." I kiss his forehead.

"Thank you." I turn on the music and put on an apron. I hand him an apron.

"I love you too, Denzel." We hug and cook our little intimate breakfast. He is such a cutie. Lu is gonna flip. She loves Denzel Washington.

 **July 15th Lourdes POV**

"Pierre, Maggie brought us some food for our hangover." He pushes me almost out of the bed.

"Go get it, Lu." I roll back over.

"Hell no."

"Why not? You said you would cater to me." I glare at him.

"That was last night and you know it, plus I was drunk." He whines at me.

"I can't move, Lu." I growl and go get the food and the sodas. I give his highness his food and plot my outfit for the day. He deserves to be smacked a little, but I can wait.

 **July 15th Carlos POV**

"Get off me, Ranger." I continue to feel around the bed.

"Where is Jefa?" Cas whines.

"I do not know."

"Stop yelling. Oh god. I told her my head hurt and she left and did not come back." Fine. I get up. I take a shower and put on a tee shirt and sweats.

"Come on, Casper." He dresses the same and I see I have missed several calls on my phone. I wake up the other guys along the way to the kitchen and we get to the living room. Oh no.

"Wow. We have prisoners first thing in the morning."

"Someone took their shoes, too." I see that.

"Do you know them, Ranger?"

"Yes, Bones. That is my cousin. I do not know the man." Quincy starts with me.

"Mexican, did you tell your cousin this address?"

"No, Quincy." He looks at me like I am stupid.

"Someone dropped a dime on you. I thought you trained your Range people better than this."

"Shut up, Quincy." Nate glares at me.

"Then I will talk. You know her and do not seem upset to see her, but whoever told her to come here did not have clearance to do that and they put Frankie in danger. Get it together, Mexican." Oh make them disappear, please.

Now I have to be nagged by her perfect brother. "Just leave the poor Cubano alone guys. He obviously let his guard down. I will have to watch over my Gia since he cannot do so."

"I know Princess, she is fine."

"Shut up, Saint."

"Do not be mad at me, Ghost because you do not know where she is." Saint is right. Where is she?

"What the fuck? I leave and come back and you stooges are standing on the steps like the god damned brady kids. Where are Angelita and los ninos?" He looks deadly early this morning.

"We don't know, Hector." He gives us a disgusted look.

"You are all inept. You left my Angelita in a precarious position though it looks like the kids took these prisoners."

"Why do you say that, Hector?"

"She knows Teddy and she would be feeding him right now. She also knows you have a cousin, so she would question her, not handcuff her. If you are all hung over, she went on a food run."

"What?"

"Yes, you dummy, she went and got you the fucking cure so your headache could be gone." He has no respect for me.

We follow Hector into the kitchen and my baby is sitting there with some guy drinking coffee. Hector passes out the food and we eat it and avoid looking into her eyes.

"I have to go, Gia. Are you alright?" She smiles.

"Yes, Scorpio. Have fun and I will see you later." He kisses her cheek and shakes hands with the unknown guy and goes to change his clothes. I hate him.

Hector walks up to her next. "I will go to get the kids, Angelita." She whispers to him and he nods and goes out the back door to the clubhouse. I sigh.

 **July 15th Isis POV**

Carlos finally greets me. "Good morning, Jefa."

I nod at him. "It is 0730, Carlos."

He looks uncomfortable. "Si, I slept a long time. Thank you for picking up the food for us."

"You are welcome, Carlos." The rest pf the guys chime in.

"Thanks, Princess."

"Thank you, Bella."

"I love you, Ches."

"You are the bomb, Frankie."

"Babygirl, thank you for getting the food for us." I laugh.

"You are all welcome." Kane looks at the guys.

"Sparkle, I am not going to be in a harem. I do not care how pretty you are." I laugh at him.

"Do not joke with me, Denzel."

"His ass does look like Denzel. Dammit!"

"Quincy, I am not interested in Denzel over here." He shoves me.

"Do not lie to the man, Sparkle. You came up to me and invited me to your crib and all. It was the muscles right?"

"Yes, Denzel. I wanted you to use them to help me carry all the food I bought." I look at Cas.

"Do you want to shoot my new friend, Mr. Payne?"

"No, Babygirl."

"Then, please put your gun away."

"Sorry, love. Y'all were just joking. My head still hurts, Babygirl."

"Oh, come here." I sit and put his head into my lap and massage his scalp. He purrs.

"That nigga is straight faking!"

"Don't be mad that he thought of it instead of you, Quincy."

"Shut up, Nate!" The kids come inside with Hector.

"Hola, Kane, hola Papi, Bones, Cas, Quincy, Nate, Nick. Mami, did you let the prisoners free yet?"

"Nope. They will come in here to eat when they are awake."

"Okay. We are getting a bath. Hector promises not to look at us. He agreed to do the water and leave our robes in the bathroom."

"Okay, Fifi."

"I am using our bathroom and the boys are using Bones' bathroom." I nod at Hector in thanks.

"Okay, that is a good plan. I am proud of you guys." I kiss their heads and they go upstairs.

Eric asks Kane. "Is that your kid, homie?" Kane shakes his head.

"Nope."

"Bella, where did that kid come from?" I grin.

"When a mommy and daddy go to a cabbage patch—"

"Bella please be serious." I shrug.

"I do not want to talk about it right now, Enrique." He sighs.

"Alright." It is time to get things moving.

"Denzel, are you finished eating?"

"Yes, Sparkle."

"Good. Why don't you come into the living room and watch me have a little fun."

"That sounds great, Sparkle." I kiss Cas on the forehead.

"Get up, Casper and watch it. Do not pull a gun on a man because he made me smile. If you ever hurt Eddie Murphy or Chris Tucker, I will jack you up! Come along, Denzel."

He laughs at me. "Yes, Sparkle."

I spray water on both their faces. "Hello there." Zee is not happy.

"Who the fuck are you, bitch?"

"Wow. Are you on your period or something?" She flexes her feet.

"Where are my shoes? Why am I in handcuffs? Where are my weapons?" I give her a bored expression.

"I do not like your game show, Maria." I know, but the kids said it irked her.

"My name is not fucking Maria."

"It was a guess. You are in my home." I turn to Teddy.

"Teddy, why did you not call me in advance?"

"I wanted to surprise you." I snort.

"Good job on that. Next time, call me. I will let them do worse to you." He just smiles.

"I had a good nap. They are so adorable and badass."

"I know." I undo his cuffs.

"Do you want mcdonald's or an omelet?"

"I would rather have an omelet." That is cool.

"Fine. Give me a minute with this woman." I look at her again.

"So, have you calmed down, yet?" She growls at me.

"Where are those fucking brats?" She looks tired.

"They are getting dressed for the day. You have some mouth on you lady."

"I am tired, you bitch! I have been on planes for over a damned day and then I get here and get the runaround and two kids with puppies stonewall me. I should have whipped their little asses." She would be convincing if she did not look ready to yawn again.

"Wow, are you trying to piss me off enough so I come towards you and give you something to help you get loose?" She does yawn.

"Is it working?"

"No."

"Fine, they are very smart and I want to put them into my pocket and take them home."

"Careful, Zee. I am quite attached to them." I untie her and they follow me into the kitchen.

"Sit down, Sparkle. I can do the omelets." Nope.

"Nonsense, Denzel. You should watch the show."

"Okay." I cook and dance to love on top like I do not have a care in the world.

"So, where are my shoes, or can I just have yours?" Maybe.

I whistle for the dogs and tell them to bring me the bags. They leave and come back. I hand Zee her bag and give Teddy his.

"They are so awesome! They took my jewelry and took down my hair." She squees.

"Get your own, Zee."

"But they are already potty trained. Did you know the little girl answered the door like no hablo ingles and I believed her? This is delicious!" Fifi is funny.

"Yes, Isis, it is very good." I nod and give them fruit.

"Zee, you seduced info from a source that should be secure. You could have gotten that man killed." I had to let her know not to do that again.

"I am sorry, Chica, but a bitch was running on fucking fumes and you use what you got you hear me? I still want your shoes."

I move out of her reach. "No, go to the mall yourself after you take a nap." I hand her some juice and give Teddy some green tea and a muffin.

"So, what is your name since you know mine? Nice ring." I smile at her.

"My name is –"

"Babygirl , how long are you going to ignore us?" I look at Casper.

"I was not ignoring you, I was feeding my guests. I am still waiting for one though. Where is he?" He texted me ten minutes ago. The doorbell rings.

"There he is." I wink at Zee and pull Denzel with me to the door.

"Why are you guarding me?" I point back towards the kitchen.

"They will gang up on you."

"What about her?" I nod.

"You are right. She will kick their asses." He laughs.

I open the door to Sawyer Yeates. He was a dark skinned tall handsome black guy who looked like Taye Diggs.

"Tom!" Tom Sawyer, get it?

"Becks! Oh, ridikulus. Please do not shoot me kids." They holster their weapons.

I turn to them.

"This is my lawyer kids." Fifi immediately smiles at Sawyer.

"Can you teach us double talk and loopholes?" He agrees at once.

"Of course. Becki, baby I am hungry."

"You need a wife."

"Nope." Heh heh.

"A husband?"

"Start running, Becki."

I giggle and run into the kitchen, pulling Denzel with me.

"What do you want, Tom?" Fifi gasps.

"Mami, es lo mismo nombre de Volemort." (It is the same name as Voldemort)

" I know. He thinks it is funny. His name is Sawyer, Fifi. It is a joke." She smiles.

"Oh, like Mufasa. Hello, Teddy bear guy. Next time have the correct password. I do not want you to break a hip or something." She is cute.

"Can I adopt you, Fifi?" She shakes her head at him.

"No, but you can teach me stuff and be my friend."

"Deal."

Alex clears his throat.

"Ahem."

"You too, um."

"I am Alex and this is our homie Eli. We stick together." Teddy nods at him.

"I would not think of treating you differently."

"Okay, come to our clubhouse, Graham."

"I am not a cookie, Fifi." She giggles.

"It was funny though, right?"

"Yes, Fifi, it was very funny."

"You do look like King Jaffe."

"I know. Your mother used to throw rose petals at me." They howl laughing on their way out the door.

I talk to Zee to distract her from following the kids. "Zee, my name is Maggie, but I have a lot of nicknames."

"I will call you Isis." Sawyer clears his throat.

"Becki I want egg whites turkey bacon green tea and a muffin. I would love some cranberry juice, please."

"Okay. So, you really need a girl, Tom." He narrows his eyes at me.

"I am only 28. Do not rush me. I even had some of my guys frozen just in case."

"No one wants to make out with your frozen guys, Tom."

"Please do not nag me. Nice harem by the way, Becki." Zee agrees with him.

"I know right. You must have pimp juice." Lu arrives.

"She learned that shit from me. Girl, am I going to have to smack a bitch? You give me fucking Mickey Dees and you cook for this woman with cute boots on and hello Taye baby."

"Lourdes, I am not Taye Diggs."

"Shhh. Do not ruin it for me." She looks at Zee.

"So I am Lourdes. What size is your foot, Chiquita? I am not a lesbian but if I was drunk I would French kiss the shit out of you." She laughs.

"These boots are a size 7. I will give them to you if you get Isis over there to give me the shoes she is wearing." Lula waits until I place the food and drinks in front of Sawyer and tackles me.

We roll around until she is on top with her butt facing me. She is wearing a red and white short sundress with red boy shorts panties and red heels. She lays down on me and her crotch is in my face. Damn, Sparkle. I giggle and tickle Lula while she is taking off my second shoe and flip her with her arms over her head.

I lean close to her face and whisper. "Did she get them all?"

"Yup. She left Taye and Denzel alone." We get up and give Zee the shoes and she gives Lula the boots. All the guys are passed out tranqd on the floor.

"I cannot believe they fell for that."

"Sparkle baby I almost fell for it but I remembered that Zee Zee tried to play you in the living room. Y'all did look hot as all hell though." Guys are so easy.

"So, do you guys want to go to the mall? You must need some stuff Denzel." He agrees quickly.

"Okay, Sparkle."

"Where are you staying?" Lourdes volunteers.

"He can stay at my house, Girl."

"Pierre is going to flip."

"Good. His ass made me get the food and he took forever in the bathroom and he still did not tell me I look pretty today." She is so silly.

"I need to go and change. He will stay here after one night, Lu."

"Okay, girl." I look at Zee and she is almost asleep.

"Do you want to take a nap, Zee?"

"Hell yes. Just get me something cute. We are the same size."

"Ok." She hands over a credit card.

"I do not need that. I have black amex cards."

"Great, then get me something really cute and something sparkly. I like shades of greens and blues."

"Me too!" I was going to really get along with her.

"I am going upstairs. Come on Tom and Denzel, let's get the kids and see what Teddy wants to do."

Teddy wants to chill in the media room with his snacks and the kids want to come with us. We leave a bag of food for Manuel and call to get him the day off. We write him a note and leave Zee in the room with him for protection she said. Heh heh. She winked at me.

 **July 15th Sawyer POV**

"So, you can pack up your stuff and move into the house. He cannot live with you, Lu. Tank will shoot him. Trust me."

"Fine only for tonight, but he can visit me any time he wants. Now do you like this lingerie, Denzel and Taye?" I anwer quickly.

"Yes, and it makes you look very sexy, Becki. Lourdes, I want to rip that right off you and bend you over something."They both smile and walk away to change.

"Thanks, Taye!"

The new guy just stares at me. "Man, really?" I look at him.

"If I hem and haw, they will make me touch it. I do not want to get shot. Go get them a cinabon so we can leave here."

"Okay!" I turn to the kids.

"Kids I was joking."

"We are watching for shoplifters, Tom and we know Mami is being silly and picking night clothes."

"Okay, Alex."

"So, can you get us a credit card?"

"Sure, Fifi."

"Eli, too. Just give him some of our trust fund."

"Your mother already gave him a trust fund, Fifi, but that was so generous of you."

"He is our homie. We should have the same things."

"I wish I had a friend like you when I was that little." They smile at me and go back to staring at people.

"How did you meet Mami?"

"I was leaving a job interview and she bumped into me. We went for ice cream because she wanted to cheer me up and she said she needed a lawyer and didn't I want my own firm and I said hell yes. So, I signed her up and I have clients just because of her and I need to hire some people to keep up with the paperwork, but I am happy."

"That is great, Tom. We like ice cream, too." They are hilarious.

"Let's go. I like butter pecan myself."

"That sounds good, Mr. Tom."

"Eli, just call me Tom."

"Ok!" I want one of these kids.

 **July 15th Isis POV LaPerla**

"Girl, we have Taye trained so well."

"Yup. He just sent Denzel to get us a cinabon. Let's give Denzel a makeover. He needs cheering up. His mother died."

"Aww. Okay. Let's wait until he comes back."

"You okay, Lu?"

"Yup."

"Liar, come here." I kiss her forehead gently and she glows a little.

"I missed you so much when you were away. I am so glad you are living here and I get to see you every day."

"Wow. I do feel better."

"Great. Next time, let me know."

"Well, I had missed you a lot."

"Me too, Lu. Be patient with Pierre, he has a lot on his mind."

"Okay, if you say so." We smile. He is back.

We tackle Denzel for the cinabons and take him to a personal shopper. Taye gets called away and we hug him and kiss his cheeks.

"You look even hotter, Denzel."

"I said no, Sparkle." I sit on his lap.

"Why not?" He kisses my cheek.

"I want a woman that I do not have to share. I am not against your relationship with Ranger and Ghost, but I cannot do a triad."

"Okay, Zachary." I was playing with him anyway. It is hard to keep a smile on his face today.

"Girl, do not say my name like that!"

"What?"

"Layna, behave." I shiver.

"Heh heh. Let's go get some bourbon chicken and then get you girls some shoes." He knows us so well!

"I love you, Zachary."

"I love you back. Now, do not forget about Zee."

"We won't!"

 **July 15th Manuel POV**

I rolled over and felt a body. I sat up.

"Um, hello."

"Hey cutie, I am Zoe Chavez but I go by Zee. Come back and cuddle with me." What?

"You almost got me killed."

"I am so sorry, Manuel. I talked to the kids and Maggie. Now kiss me again like before. I was tired but you felt good, Manny." I kiss her and damn.

"Wait! Are you really Ranger's cousin?"

"Yes." Oh hell no.

"I am not getting shipped to fuckistan." She cuddles with me again.

"Stop being a baby. The kids like you and that little Eli is adorable."

"Do not tell him that, he will shoot you. They are all awesome."

"So, I am on birth control shots and it has been six months since I had an orgasm with another person. If I suck your dick, will you eat my pussy?" Whew!

"I have to work." She shows me a note and gives me food, then a drink. Fine. She better bring it.

"Come here, Dulce." We strip and she sits on my face and I lick her and make her moan. She deep throats me and oh hell yes. She grabs me and I finger her and suck her clit. She lets out a long low moan that sounds like she is singing. She makes me cum and swallows.

"You look like the guy in fast and furious but more Hispanic. I love how tall you are, boy." She strokes me.

"Oh girl, yes! You are fucking amazing. My brain short circuited when I saw you. I would have given you anything." She smiles at me.

"Good. Give me this dick." She rides me and I am a goner. She scratches my chest when she cums and collapses next to me.

"We need a shower."

"Okay."

We fuck in the shower at her insistence. I bite her neck and she bites me back.

"You feel so good, Dulce." She moans and screams.

"Yes, do it harder. I love this dick. You must be part black." I laugh.

"Yes, I am you racist heifer." I stroke her faster.

"Don't be mad." I slam into her harder.

"Oh, yes be mad! Diego!"

"Fuck, yes, Dulce. Oh Dulce, he is going to kill us."

"Shut up, Diego." She decided she liked my middle name more during round two in the shower.

She ran to Ranger's bedroom and stole a dress to match the shoes she won and got me some sweats. We dressed and went downstairs holding hands. When we got to the bottom of the steps, a gun cocks and she pushes me behind her. I just smile and push her behind me. We battle for dominance and the chance to protect each other for a few seconds. We glare at each other. Then we sigh. We stare at each other, and then I pull her into me and we kiss.

"Ahem."


	45. Chapter 45, July 15th part two

**I do not own JE's characters, only my own.**

 **A/N: This story is very OC. Steph lives in Miami and has changed her name to shed the stigma of the Burg. She goes by the nickname Isis and she is with Ranger and another OC of mine. Lula is along for the ride. This chapter is a very long one so this is part one.**

 **Thanks for reading and for all of your messages. I welcome all reviews.**

 ****

 **July 15th Part Two**

 **July 15th Carlos POV**

"What the fuck, Mexican?"

"Why are we on the floor, Bones?"

"Probably because we watched a fake chick fight, and that other chick tranqd us".

"She was pretty." I growl. "That is my cousin, Saint."

"So, what? I did not ask to date her; I just said she was pretty. Damn, you are touchy, Ranger."

"I do not have to hire you." He shrugs.

"Then do not hire me. I will work for Babe or JL Inc." I hate him, too, the brown noser.

"So, where is my baby Lourdes?" Tank is so clueless. Cas answers him.

"She is probably with my Babygirl."

"Hector went to work. I am getting up off the damned floor."

"One of y'all has wood and I do not need to know that about you."

"Nate, I was not coming on to you."

"Thank you, Eric." Wait a minute.

"I hear footsteps."

"Good job, Cochese."

"Fuck you, Quincy Ann."

"You are so touchy, Mexican." These guys are irking me. They follow me into the living room.

"I pull my gun on Ram and Zee." They are holding hands. She pushes him behind her and he does the same to her. They glare at each other and then they start kissing.

"Ahem." She smiles at me.

"Hello, Ricardo. Isis got Ram the day off. Someone named Boa or Cobra agreed to be her big helper and take the shift. Come on, Diego. You can take me to lunch. As long as we are back by dinner, we are cool."

"Fine, let me throw this trash away."

"I will wait for you right here." He smiles at her and takes their garbage to the kitchen.

"Hell no, Zoe."

"I am 26 years old, Ricardo and I know more than 30 ways to kill someone. You will not win this argument. If you fire Manuel, Isis wrote that she will hire him."

She hands me a note.

"The kids are handling his punishment for telling me your address. You cannot bully him because I like him and it is not just a fling. He is not a bad guy or you would not have hired him. He is the same age as you. Well, are we going to have a problem?" We stare at each other.

"No, Zee. I am just concerned and I missed you. Come here." We hug. I look at her clothes.

"You have Jefa's blue dress." She preens.

"I know; it matches the shoes I got from her. She won't get mad, Ricardo." She looks around.

"So, Pierre?" He looks up.

"Yes?"

"I am Zoe and I go by Zee. Lourdes said to tell you that Denzel is staying in her house with you two for tonight at least. She said he will have his own room and that she is not trying to add him to your relationship. She also said you did not tell her she was pretty this morning and that you made her get the food from the kitchen and hogged the bathroom." He sighs and nods.

"Thank you, Zee. I understand and I will try to get along with Denzel."

"I think his name is Kane, Pierre."

"Thank you, Nate."

"No problem." She smiles at the guys and they look away after I glare at them.

"So, see you guys later. Come on, Diego."

"I am right behind you, Dulce. You were so hot taking charge like that."

"Women run the world, Diego."

"I know. Maggie is a bad bitch. We all love her. She is the bomb."

"I just want one of those kids."

"Eli is my nephew."

"I know; that was a hint."

"I can't give him to you, Dulce, but you can spend time with him."

"And we can shoot guns, and do the obstacle course, and does he need a knife? He is so cute!"

"Dulce, calm down!" She shivers.

"Whoa! Do not use that voice outside the bedroom, Diego." He chuckles.

"Girl, let's go to lunch. I want some Cuban." She giggled and they left.

"I am taking a shower."

"Where is the older guy?"

"I do not know, Casper. She knows him and I am not in the mood to irk her further."

"Why would she be irked, Ranger?" I look at him like he is stupid.

"You mean besides the fact that our five year olds answered the door to two armed people while we were all fucking still asleep and dealt with it or how about how my baby went on a food run and still cooked for my cousin?" He looks contrite.

"She never gets to rest and we knew she was having company. We drank too much and we were not considerate. Hector dressed the kids. She somehow also has Ram's nephew here. There is a story there and she has someone named Kane with her and Lourdes and probably the Sawyer guy right now. They both look like fucking movie stars. She guarded him. I am taking a shower like I said and getting dressed." The guys all look a little sad to have been so ungrateful. Good.

"She needs a housekeeper here. I am going to ask Ella to work here and give her the last open guest house. I can get her sister Juanita to do the building." I leave them down there. I call Ella on my way to the bedroom and she agrees before I finish talking. I told her that Jefa likes to cook so she would mainly be doing cleaning and laundry. She said fine and she would be over later.

 **July 15th Scorpio POV**

"Ladies, please stay orderly. Do not get lost."

"Look, Guiseppe, you work for us so pipe down." I wink at Miss Tessa. They all bet the maximum again and again.

"Come on, please, do not dance so much. It is almost time to go."

"Stop nagging, Pino. You are a drag even though you are kind of cute."

"Please do not pinch me there, ma'am. Let's move on to the buffet so we can leave."

"Stop being a killjoy, sonny."

"Okay Miss Jackie. Don't you need to check your depends or whatever?"

"Oh no the hell he did not!" They gang up on me and hit me with pocketbooks.

"What is that noise, Marion?"

"Tessa, get off him, we hit!"

"Fine. You will apologize, Gepetto!"

"I am sorry, Miss Betty. Oh, look, you can get some collard greens now and stop playing the lotto every day." They smack me again and I fall down.

A manager finally walks up to us. "Ladies!"

"What?"

"Please stop manhandling this guy. It seems that three of you have jackpots." They wave him off.

"Yes, yes. We want all ones because we are going to the strip club later. I can almost feel the g strings in my hands now."

"I know that is right, Lottie!" He looks nervous.

"Um, we cannot give you all ones." They get all in his face.

"Why the hell not, sonny?"

"You have won a combined 12 million dollars." One of the ladies collapses.

"Eva! You made her have a heart attack!"

"We are suing! Why would you lie to us like that?"

"I am telling the truth."

"What!"

"Gracie, get up off the floor and stop praying!" He motions to the ladies.

"If you would all follow me this way."

"Nope. I have to call my nephew. He is a lawyer. Hey Taye baby. Come to the Nugget. This flim flam guy is trying to get me into a back room or something talking about me and the girls won. Okay then." She hangs up.

"He is on his way. Give us your card. We are going to the buffet. I have a brick in my purse and I will hit you if you try to touch my goodies."

"Tell him, Cora!"

"Ma'am, I am telling you the truth." She stares him down.

"I am waiting for my nephew like I said."

I watch them eat and when Sawyer comes, he argues with the guy that the ladies beg to sue until he gets his way. We leave and hand gift cards and buffet passes to seniors getting off a bus. In Sawyer's office, the ladies pick alternate identities and get cash to use until their new cards come in the mail which is a P.O. Box.

"So, you are little Cricket's brother?" I smile at her.

"Yes, Miss Tessa."

"I am calling you Lucky."

"Okay, Miss Tessa. You ladies have a good rest of the day."

"You are a good little boy to do that for us. We will keep the secret and we will help other people on the down low."

"Okay, Miss Tessa. Bye now." I leave feeling great. I take off the wig and uniform and go back to Gia's.

 **July 15th Isis and Kane POV**

"Sparkle, why won't you let me pay?" She barely looks at me.

"Nonsense! You are my bodyguard, Denzel. You keep all the scary people away from me and Lu and the kids. Now, this suit looks great on you!"

"Thank you, Sparkle." She heaps more clothes into my arms.

"You need at least five different colors." I signal the sales girl to have them all altered the same.

"Now, let's get you shoes and boots." He sighs.

Lourdes comes over to me. "You know she has more money than god, right?"

"Really?"

"Yup, we are not even spending the interest right now."

"Oh." Well wow.

"If you are good, she will buy your black ass a car."

"Wow."

"Yup, she is like a white skinny Oprah, but she does not make you talk about yo problems unless you want to. She will keep your secrets. I love her to death." I smile at how they act together.

"I can see that." She comes back.

"I am back, Denzel. What is your favorite color?"

"I love the color of your eyes, Sparkle." She blushes.

" I also like copper."

"Okay, now pick a car." She holds up her ipad. I pick a trailhawk like hers. She squees and hugs me.

"Let's go, you need more jeans and dress shirts." I had a facial, my hair done, I was massaged. I had custom silk boxers. Sparkle gave me some vitamin drink that Lourdes said any man would be lucky to drink it, so I drank it. She also said they had not given it to their men yet on some they had to earn it shit, so I felt extra lucky. The guy Sawyer had winked at me and adusted himself. Wow. Then he got a call and he had to go.

They were left with just me as a doll while the kids online shopped for summer time toys for themselves. They bought Zee some stuff, too and things for themselves. They had it all shipped to the house. Sparkle said I should only have to carry enough things for today and tomorrow and my stuff would be there after it was dry cleaned. She was the truth. She said I needed to be taken care of and she was going to do that for me, then she kissed my forehead again.

She just came back with another armload of things that were on sale and the tee shirts felt like a cross between silk and cotton. She never got me a wrong size. She said she got some for Ranger and Cas who she explained was her lover and they were a triad. That is nice and not my thing. She talked about the kids some more and I still wanted to keep one. Lourdes said just to teach them something. They loved training like they were in baby boot camp or something. I can do that. I want a kid, too.

Maybe I should adopt. I will think about it, but first, I have to try on these jeans she is drooling about. Damn, they fit great. She comes up to me and kisses my cheek.

"You look so sexy and boy next doorish, Denzel. Please wear these when we cook, okay Zachary." Damn, she is using her sex voice. I just nodded and ran for the dressing room.

Whew she is so fucking sexy. I would think it would be Lourdes that made me quiver since she looks just like Gabriel Union, but no, it is the beautiful white girl that looks like she could pass for black if her booty was bigger that makes my heart race. She is going to get me killed.

I dress and let them talk me into a snack for the kids who have finished online shopping. I grab their little hands and head for the food court. They were so quiet and they caught a shoplifter and asked loudly why that man is leaving without paying and he was tackled by store security. They got a gift card for that and they asked to give it to an older woman and she hugged them. They were so fucking adorable.

"So, do you guys know yoga?" They shook their heads. I agreed to show them twice a week and to give them dvds. I told them it was good to be flexible and it helped with balance and stealth. I showed them good shoes that had no noise when you walked and we people watched and tried to guess what was going on with the familes we saw.

We caught another shoplifter and they tranqd the guy on the downlow. When mall security came, they said the guy on the floor must be praying for forgiveness since he took that other man's wallet. They frisked him and he had five wallets. We escaped while they were calling for backup and all that. I told the kids they had earned a favor from me. They asked me to put it in writing and I agreed. I love these kids.

 **July 15th Isis POV**

I stroll back into the house around two o'clock with all my bags and notice a scent of lemon. The kids hug me and run to their cars so they can chill in the clubhouse.

"So, Sparkle."

"Yes, Denzel?"

"Someone cleaned your crib. It is spic and span in here."

"I noticed that, Denzel."

"I am glad that Taye helped the ladies. They sound so funny, Maggie."

"I know, Lu."

"Come along, Denzel. I will show you to your room."

"Thanks, Lourdes."

"Maggie told me the perfect room for you."

"Hola!"

"She just came out of nowhere. Wow, you have a Cuban ninja housekeeper, girl."

"Hey! I am Ella. I have switched to work here instead of at the building. Carlos promised me a guest house, no cooking unless I want to, a garden and a spa day every other week."

"I vote that you do not have to dress like Alice on the Brady Bunch."

"I know, right, Lourdes? Does he make you wear that? Those shoes are hideous. Burn them!" She sighs.

"I was holding out for a credit card. He did not even notice."

"I will get you one, Ella because damn." She cheers up.

"Great." She took off the dress and was wearing a sports bra and bike shorts that were dark purple. She was curvy but not fat and she was 5'8". That dress hid a lot. She took off the shoes and she was wearing slipper socks. She also took off the greying wig. Her chocolate brown curly hair was like cute and bouncy that reaches her shoulders. She took off her glasses and her light blue contacts to reveal brown eyes and now she was like 30 instead of almost 50. Damn.

"You are the bomb."

"Thanks, Lourdes. I have the laundry done and I am going to shower. When you need stuff from the store, just put a list on the refrigerator or text me."

"Okay, Ella. This is Denzel." She looks at him.

"I see that. I will do your house too, Lourdes. Where did you get those shoes?"

"At Saks." Ella stares at the shoes some more.

"I have to go there. I cannot believe they all thought I was old. Amatuers. My name is Consuella Ciera Bianco, but I hate it, so just call me Ella."

"Okay. See you later, Ella." She waves and bustles away.

"I like her, Maggie. See you in a bit."

"Okay, Lu and Denzel." He hugs me and follows Lula.

 **July 15th Quincy POV**

I stare at the spot where that cutie was standing. I elbow Nate. "Did you see that, man?" He nods.

"Yup." I look at the Rangemen.

"Y'all did not know she was not all old and shapeless? She is probably a cougar."

"Shut up, Quincy."

"Hey, older women are hot. I am going to see if Miss Ella would like any help tilling her fields." The Mexican protests.

"You are not going to piss off the woman who will buy my food and do my laundry." I wave him off.

"I know how to talk to a woman. Shut up! She was all spicy and what not. She likes shoes too. I am the fuck on a mission." I check with my homie.

"We cool, Nate?" He nods.

"Yup, she is not old enough for me." Wow, homie.

"Stay here, man and watch out for Chessie."

"Okay, Quincy, you go do you."

I knock on the door and she answers in a robe with her wet hair in a towel.

"Hello, Miss Ella. I am Quincy and I am not a Rangeman, so I did not ever meet you before. I am 3 years younger than you but I am interested in getting to know you." She gives me attitude.

"Boy, I am 30, not a hundred. Do not call me Miss Ella."

"What can I call you then?" I must have interrupted her shower. Good.

"Are you after a fling, because I know how to shoot a gun?" I shake my head.

"I am looking for a friend that could understand me and not try to use me. I do not care that you do laundry for Chessie and them. I live on the other side of the creek. I love Chessie, well Maggie to you. She married the Mexican that could not tell you were this beautiful curvy creature." She smiles.

"My middle name is Ciara and my last name is Bianco." Uh huh.

"Can I call you Cici?" She smiles at me.

"What is your middle name?" I grin at her.

"Annakin and my last name is Hollingsworth and I am 27 years old."

"I will call you Ani." Wow.

"It sounds sexy as hell when you say it, Cici. So, can I have your phone number and will you take mine?" She nods.

"Yes, Ani," and she picks up some dirt from a flower pot and smears it on me.

"Looks like you need a shower. Let's move, Ani." Hell yes.

"Yes, Cici. Be gentle with me." She smiles.

"You are adorable." She pulls me into the house and closes the door. I pull her to me by her robe and kiss her. I pick her up and she wraps her legs around me. We both moan.

"Do not be playing with me, girl. A nigga has feelings just like a chic does." She smiles at me.

"I have only had one relationship and he was an asshole and I left him after a week. The sex was horrible."

Poor baby. "I dressed like you saw because it is not what is on the outside that I wanted someone to notice. I have two degrees in psychology and criminology with a minor in horticulture. Gardening soothes me. I interviewed at Rangeman and that ass Luis gave me a job as a maid. They are so dumb sometimes. They also act like I am invisible so I have so much gossip on them. Now that Ranger is here full time, I noticed a difference and now I know it is Maggie."

She kisses me. "I am not going to play with your emotions, Ani. Kiss me again." I stare at her.

"If you hurt me, I will turn you blue." She laughs.

"Is it okay if I scratch your back a little?" Yup.

"Let's get your sexy ass into the shower." Yes, baby.

"Si, Ani, vamos."

"Daddy likes that baby." She kisses me and we strip all the way to the bathroom and damn she is pretty naked. She gasps when I strip.

"What?" She takes my hand.

"Marry me." I laugh. We get into the shower.

"I am serious; I am not a gold digger. I have money, not millions but almost half a million. I want to be a profiler." We wash each other.

"You should do that part time for JL. Chessie will explain it to you." I help her to rinse.

"Now stand still." I lick her pussy and she goes crazy.

"Ani! "I catch her when her legs get weak.

"You are saying that you want to get married and live apart? I live on the other side of the creek in a setup like this but in the main house. You can't abandon Chessie when you just started, Cici."

"We can work something out, Ani."

"Let's just be together for a while and see how things go, Cici. I do not want to stop seeing you."

I kiss her and she climbs me. "Damn, do you do yoga?" She nods.

"Yup." I push her against the shower wall and she begs. I take it slowly and she whines and begs.

"Do it, Ani. Go all the way! I am on the shots." She claws at my back and screams as she cums on my dick again and again.

"Oh yes! More, please don't stop, Ani! Oh, yes, yes, yes!" I kiss her and she bites my bottom lip. I can't hold back so I rub her clit and she arches her back and cums hard. I cum and bite her neck and pull out so it splashes on her stomach.

I lean against the wall to catch my breath.

"Damn. I am glad you do not have to cook dinner."

"Si, Ani." We get out and lay on her bed. I kiss her all over her face.

"I like you." She smiles. "I like you back, Ani." I keep kissing her.

"I like you a lot." She smiles a lazy smile at me.

"You are not a violent guy right?"

"If I need to protect someone, hell yes, but I am not a woman beater."

She snuggles with me. "I yell and threaten Chessie because she thinks it is cute when I have temper tantrums and that sexy bitch makes me a cake every time."

"It is good you are close to her, Ani." Wow.

"Really?"

"Yup. I want her shoes." I laugh.

"Just go shopping with her."

"Really, she would let me go?" I play with her hair.

"She is not all stuck up, Cici. Now kiss me again. I need some clothes since someone got my shit dirty."

"Oh I have been so bad. Punish me, Ani." She gets to her knees and puts her ass in the air. I pull her curly hair and fuck her doggy style. She begs me not to stop.

"Please, Ani, promise me tomorrow."

"If I am alive, I promise you tomorrow, Cici. I do have work and shit, but my private time when I am not with the kids or Chess and them is for you." She smiles like the sun and I kiss her again.

"I have to go change for dinner. I will see you over there." She looks confused.

"What?"

"Do not play with me, woman. Come over for dinner."

"Oka." I kiss her again and we exchange numbers.

"Do not stand me up, El."

"I won't Q." I hug her again and skip to the house.

I walk into the back door. "Well well well. Where have you been, Quincy?" I smile at her.

"Hello, Chessie baby. Dinner smells good. I have to go change my clothes. A nigga got all dirty and what not." Heh heh.

"Hey there, Kane. You like cooking huh?" He nods.

"Yes, Quincy. You seem jubilant." Yup.

"Hell yes I am fucking elated you heard me?!" They laugh and I run to the guest room I staked out and change my clothes.

Cici was the fucking bomb. Heh heh. Damn, I love kissing her. I call her.

"Yes?"

"I miss you, Cici." She giggles.

"Wear a dress for me."

"Yes, Ani."

"That is my good girl." She gasps. Heh heh.

"Play it cool until they trip, then kiss me girl."

"You are so bad."

"You like me like I am."

"I really do, Q. See you soon."

"Bye, Cici." I hang up. I looked at my watch and left to pick up something for her.

 **Earlier when Quincy left…**

 **July 15th Isis POV**

"Jefa, let me help you with your bags. Are you tired? We can order in for dinner, baby." He is cute.

"I am fine, Ricky. Denzel is meeting me in the kitchen to cook in a half hour. Thank you for hiring Ella." I kiss him with tongue.

"I love you, Carlos."

"Awww." I flip her off.

"Shut up, Zee. Nice love bites." She teases me.

"Someone sounds jealous."

"Nope. I have to go take a shower and change to cook. Your bags are on the sofa. Your guest house is next door to Lu's."

"Thanks, Chica."

"No price, Zee." Ram is still standing there.

"Hello, Manuel."

"Hi, Maggie." He is tense.

"I am not mad at you. Stop hiding from me. The kids are in their clubhouse. The password is the same."

"Thanks. Hi guys." Zee grabs his arm.

"I am coming! They will love these super soakers!"

"Calmly, Zee baby. Okay, Diego." They rush off with toys for the kids. I bite Carlos' lip and put my hands into his hair.

"I will be back down to cook, Ricky."

"Si, Jefa. I love you, too." I turn to Cas and smile at him.

"Stop sulking, Jasper. Carry my bags so Carlos can chill with the guys and smoke his cigars in the game room."

"Game room, Jefa?"

"Si, Ricardo. Surprise/ The Pacman game is down there, too. It is near the media room in the basement." The all ran away.

"Come along, Jasper. Be a good boy and I will tell your parole officer you behaved."

I rush to the bedroom. I strip when I get inside and he slams the door.

"I have missed my wife, babygirl."

"Fuck me, Cas!" We get into the shower and he fucks me hard and fast twice.

"Oh, babygirl, you were away from me all day. Do not do that to me." We kissed and washed each other.

"I love you, Cas. Always. Go play while I cook."

"Damn, Goddess. You are so amazing."

I smile and put on a mini black skirt and a stretchy long sleeved ruffled teal tee shirt that leaves my belly button exposed. I put on black sparkly 6" heels that have straps that wrap around my legs until the backs of my knees and have sparkles along the straps so they glitter. I pull my hair into a ponytail and put on a little lip gloss.

In the kitchen, Denzel gasps.

"Please, Sparkle. Stop trying to get me killed."

"You look hot, Zachary." I hug him and put on Aretha Franklin. He chops cabbage while I take the two turkeys out of the rotisserie. I put them onto platters and cover them. I start making sweet potato pies and he mashes potatoes. I make the gravy and he mixes the lemonade and brews the tea. We dance the whole time.

"So do you want to work for Rangeman or for JL?"

"What would I do for JL?" I shrug.

"Whatever you want. You can do office work or research or do profiling or manage one of the smaller companies."

"Damn, Sparkle. Let me try at Rangeman first. If it is whack, then I will come to you. I might do some freelance shit for you if you need me to though. I got your back, girl."

"Thanks, Denzel."

"You can call me Kane." I grin.

"Nope."

He laughs and we dance to New Edition. Quincy does a walk of shame with a skip in his step and I am happy that he is happy.

"Homie had relations."

"I know. Do not tease my friend. We go way back, Denzel. I will quit you for him." He holds his hands out in defense.

"I am cool, Sparkle. You are adorable."

"So now you want his spot in the harem?"

"Nope. You are beautiful, but I am not ready for a relationship yet. Now show me how you dougie, girl." I laugh and we dance and grind until a throat clears.

 **Back to the present…**

 **July 15th Isis POV**

"Yes?" She looks nervous.

"Um, so Quincy said I could come to dinner."

"Good, Ella. You look pretty. That is a nice purple sundress and those shoes are cute as well."

"Thanks, Mags."

"No problem." Denzel speaks to her.

"Hello, Ninja." She laughs.

"Sit down and tell me if this tea tastes right. Sparkle cannot stop flirting with me to tell me the truth." I smack his arm.

"Shut up, Denzel."

He gestures towards me. "She wants me bad. Look at her shoes." Ella nod.

"I see them. Hold her down and I will take them. You won't have to see her in them again."

"I have guns, you two." Ella tastes the tea.

"Add orange zest, Denzel."

"Okay, Ella." Gram comes strutting into the kitchen.

"Hey there baby granddaughter!"

I look her up and down. "Gram, where have you been?"

"I am grown, girly. Do you want to hear about my jungle fever?"

"Nope."

"Good. Hello, Ella." Ella smiles at Gram.

"Hi, Gram."

"I am glad you took all that crap off. Purple is a good color on you." Quincy comes into the room.

"Yes, it is. Hey there, Miss Ella." She beams a smile at him.

"I will smack you, Quincy." He turns away from her dangling a bag on his fingers.

"Dang, and I got you a present and all. I will just give it to Chessie. She likes me." She smacks him anyway.

"Here, Cici." She opens the box and it is a charm bracelet with a flower, an L and a Q on it, all in diamonds.

"Wow! Put it on me, please."

He does and she kisses him with a lot of tongue.

"Thank you! Okay, now sit down and stop trying to get the matching necklace out of a nigga."

She giggles again. "Damn, Ella! That is the bomb bracelet and you look cute!" Lu is back.

"Thanks, Lourdes." Lourdes winks at Gram and asks Ella.

"So, can you deep throat?" Ella nods.

"Yup." Lourdes smiles. She hands Gram a dollar.

"Can Quincy Ann speak parseltongue?" Ella sighs.

"Hell yes!"

Gram gives the dollar back to Lula. They both cackle.

"So, wow." They turn on Denzel.

"Can you speak snake language Denzel?"

He squirms. "Miss Gram, I do not want to discuss that."

"Tough, boy. Answer the question." He sticks out his tongue and touches his nose with it.

"Damnnnn." We all stare at him. Lula snaps into action.

"So, Denzel, was your room comfy? You look tense; Maggie is working you like a house nigga. Sit down and let me rub your shoulders."

"Thanks, Lourdes. I do have a little soreness between my shoulder blades. Ohhhhhh. That feels so good!" He purrs.

"Your hands are amazing, Lourdes!" He puts his head on the table and she rubs the back of his neck.

"Mmmmm. So good." A gun cocks.

Fifi and Alex come into the kitchen. "Pierre, do not shoot Kane. He will teach us things. You look pretty Ella. Is your disguise over?" Ella smiles.

"Yes, Fifi. Thank you." She turns and looks at Denzel.

"We have a sauna, Kane." He looks perplexed so Alex explains.

"What? Si, Mami showed us. We are not allowed without a grown-up. It is too hot anyway but she said if you are sore sometimes it helps."

"Thanks, Alex." Fifi hugs me.

"We are going to the bathroom and to the table Mami. It is dinner time."

"Yes, Miss Nena. We are hungry now and it smells good."

"Okay, Eli baby." They walk away.

Zee is bouncing with anticipation of kidnapping them.

"They are so cute!"

"Zee, they wake me up in the middle of the night and time my response times with a stopwatch."

She coos. "Awww!" I elbow Gram.

"Frisk her for kids when she leaves." She laughs and Teddy comes into the kitchen. I am glad I have a huge kitchen.

"Isis, those boys cheat on shuffleboard. Where can I wash my hands for dinner?" I point and he walks away.

Ella stares. "You have Mufasa here?!" I snort.

"Yes, Ella." Gram hums to herself but I hear her.

"I wonder if he can do the voice."

"Gram!" She puts her hands on her hips.

"Look, I am not letting grass grow on me. Shut up anyway with your harem."

"Gram, it is not all of them, and Lourdes is trying to steal Denzel from me." Pierre is ready to snap.

"Do you really want to continue to ignore the rest of us?" I look past him and greet Sawyer.

"Hello, Tom!"

"Becki baby we had fun." Scorpio is with him.

"Hello, Gia!"

"Hey, Scorpio. Do you have marks on your face?"

"They beat me with a brick." What now?

"What?"

"It was part of the thing." I sigh.

"Here, use this bag of peas on the swelling." I kiss it, and he smiles at me.

"Go sit down." He nods at me.

"I am standing here with a gun!" Lourdes is also ready to snap.

"Pierre, please stop it."

"You stop it, Lourdes."

"What?"

He points. "You are caressing that man! Take your hands off him right now and step away so you won't get shot." She puts her hands on her hips.

"I was rubbing his back. While you were downstairs playing fucking centipede and smoking a cigar with your homies, Denzel was cooking dinner with Maggie. He mashed potatoes and chopped up all that cabbage and made us fresh squeezed lemonade. So, why don't you just go sit at the table while we bring the food to you?" She turns away and carries food into the dining room.

Denzel looks at Pierre. "If you pull a gun on me again, you better aim true, because I know I will, homie. Thanks, Lourdes." He kisses her cheek.

"Miss Gram, go get your seat, you know the one you want."

"Good looking out, Denzel." She scrams.

"Let me carve this for you so you don't get splashed on your clothes, Sparkle." Scorpio pats Denzel on the shoulder.

"I like you, Kane." He nods.

"Thanks, Scorpio. Go sit down so she will stop hovering over you, man." I do not hover!

"Okay then." He takes the corn with him.

"Why am I wrong when she was all over him?"

"Pierre, did you see her all over him, or did you hear him moaning and you stopped thinking?"

"Mostly the second one, I think, Nate."

"Come on, man. Hello, Miss Ella. You look pretty." Ella blushes.

"Thank you, Nate." Eric kisses my cheek.

"Hello, Bella. Are you upset that I did not help you to cook?"

"Nope. Go sit down, Eric." He smiles.

"Okay, because I did have fun down there."

"Good, sweetie. Stop staring at me, Ricky. I am not upset. Go sit down and talk to the kids." He kisses me gently.

"Si, Jefa. You look pretty. I like that skirt, baby." I stop his hands on their journey to my ass.

"See you in a minute, Batman." I wave at Cas.

"Go with him, Cas and take this platter of turkey."

"Okay, Babygirl."

"Move along, Quincy."

"You are so bossy, Chessie." I wink at Ella.

"I thought you wanted to be dominated, Quincy."

"I am never telling you another secret!" He stomps away.

"Princess, go sit down."

"Okay, Nick. You are so sweet."

"You are working those shoes, girl." I look back at him.

"So now you like the harem, huh?" He snorts.

"Nope, I just think you are pretty. Stop trying to make people mad at me." I kiss his cheek.

At the table there are the sounds of cutlery hitting plates and mostly grunts coming from the guys. Fifi, Alex and Eli eat politely. They are adorable.

"Mami, this is so good. Kane, you did good on these potatoes." He smiles.

"Thank you, Fifi. I see you eating the cabbage. Eating your vegetables is important." She smiles at him.

"I know, Kane. This tastes great, not like boring. So, Ram, can Eli stay the night?" He looks scared.

"What?"

"I said, can Eli stay the night here?"

"Um, well." He looks nervous.

"Mami will let him. Do not be afraid. He won't get hurt with us, Ram. We like Eli. He is our friend."

"Sure, Alex." Eli high fives Fifi and Alex.

"Thanks, Tio."

"No problem, Eli. You can still call me if you need me." Teddy smiles at me.

"Little girl, it is never boring around you."

"I know, Teddy. So, Gram has jungle fever a little bit." He looks uncomfortable.

"I know. She keeps telling me. Edna, I cannot help you with your cure. I happen to be seeing someone." What?

"What?!" He nods.

"Yes, I am courting a woman."

"Stop acting like you are that old, Teddy."

"I am 50 years old!" I nod.

"I know, I sent you a birthday present." He glares at me.

"You sent me 50 birthday presents. People thought I had a stalker or a fanclub." I sniff at the ingrate.

"It was a gift a day until your 50th, Teddy. It was cute." He glares at me still.

"I especially got teased for the cheerleaders that did a cheer on day 10. If you ever send me a large cake with Teddy Ruxpin jumping out again, I will smack you." I laugh.

"It was funny, though, right?"

"Yes, Isis. I know you thought about old Teddy."

"Now back to this woman. Is she old? Does she like Barbie or something? What is wrong with her?" He continues eating.

"Nothing, Isis. I do not want you to go after her."

"Just tell me."

"No. You will do something to her."

"Is she a criminal or something?"

"No, Isis."

"Fine, be that way." I sit there and think. Oh no.

"Teddy, is she from where I am from?" He looks scared.

"What? Why would you ask that?" She is!

"Not a busybody gossip person, Teddy! That is how you knew about the convent! Oh no! You cannot tell her about me, Teddy. She is not from there, she just lives there now. No, Teddy. Do not tell her about me." I am getting very worked up.

"I won't, Isis. Calm down."

"Teddy, if the exorcist comes here, I will blow up some shit." Carlos rubsmy back.

"Jefa, breathe." He shoves my head between my knees. I sit back up.

"No one in that town can keep a secret!" They just look at me.

"I make a call." Eddie answers.

"Hello, Bree." I get right to the point.

"Who is dating a secret man that they probably call Soldier boy." Teddy flinches.

"You mean Miss Maybelle? She is this nice lady and she makes the best peach cobbler! She volunteers at the library and reads the funniest stories to the kids. She changes things and makes Goldilocks smarter and the three pigs are bounty hunters. She is nice looking like you know that sunshine girl? Yes. Well, if she got older but not fatter. The Burg bitches hate her. Someone we know tried to talk about her and they were orange for a week. It was so funny."

He continues. "Plus people heard her pot roast was dried out because the doormat went to the diner Miss Maybelle owns and only cooks at on the weekends. She fed him so well, he goes there every weekend with all his poker buddies. She said she might hire someone to help her out because she wants to spend time with her soldier boy. No one knows who it is and it drives them crazy."

"Thank you for the scoop. Do you need anything?"

"Nope, just to see you, Bree."

"Soon, I promise."

"Okay. Bye now." I look at Teddy.

"Fine, Teddy, you can date her and I will meet her away from that town." He looks shocked.

"You really found out about her?" I eat.

"Yup. She sounds cool. I cannot believe you are dating Sunshine."

"How do you know what I call her?"

"I have a reliable source and that is what she looks like. Does she call you Mufasa?"

"Heh heh."

"Ew, Teddy."

"Don't ask and I won't tell you then, Isis." He looks smug.

"She turned the exorcist orange and made everyone talk about her bad cooking. That is a nightmare to those women." He sighs.

"I am so relieved. I did not want you to have another tantrum, Isis."

"It was not a tantrum, Teddy. I was concerned for my husband and his friends."

"I know. I was making light of the situation to make you laugh."

"Okay, then. Teddy, do you want the Beetlejuice?"

"No!" I give him something frommy pocket.

"Here, give this to her." I hand him a pill.

"I love you, Isis."

"I know, Teddy." Bobby and Lester come into the room.

"Is it safe to sit back down yet?"

"Bobby and Lester when did you get here?"

"We came to give you a gift but we saw you about to go off and we hid." I laugh and hug them.

"Sit down and eat."

"Thanks, Maggie. Here!" They give me tee shirts that say "I'm bad" and "my lip gloss be poppin". I laugh.

"These are cute." Lester eats and moans.

"This is delicious.

"Hey, Ella!"

"Hey, Lester." Carlos looks shocked.

"What? Santos, you knew Ella looked like that?" Lester smiles and nods.

"Yes, Ranger. How could she be old with no wrinkles? Her hands never looked old, man. I figured you knew and you wanted her to gather intel for you or something. The guys talk around her like she is not even there! The asshats."

"That would have been a good idea, Santos, but I thought she was old." I kiss Carlos on the forehead.

"That is jacked up. So, Bobby, how was joyriding?"

"It was cool. Hector said send him and Zero a plate and dessert."

"Okay. I get up to fix it." Carlos puts his fork down.

"He is seeing Zero?" Lester shakes his head.

"Ranger, man. He was over here with him already."

"I just thought they were friends."

"Hector ain't bringing just a friend to meet Maggie."

"Fine, I am oblivious. Since I met my baby, all I can see is her."

"That was so sweet Batman. Nice work on the accent too."

"Thanks, Lourdes. Did she hear it?" She laughs.

"Yup. She can still hear us now too." He laughs.

"You are funny, Lourdes." She shivers.

"I love when you say my name like that, Batman." Tank is close to losing it.

"I cannot deal with this!" Lourdes just continues eating.

"Do not act like Mr. In the color purple because then I will have to act like Celie. You know your friend has a nice accent. All he did is say my name, man. Besides the fact that we are at a family dinner and all that, Maggie is my best friend. I would never hurt her and definitely not over a man. We would share him first."

I interrupt their argument. "No we would not. You would hog him and you know it."

"Ice cream is not the same thing, Maggie."

"Oh. Here, Bobby. I packed a few extra in case the guys like on monitors or the front desk did not eat." He takes the box and grins at me.

"Maggie, is it Magdalena?"

"Yes, Bob."

"You are so special and if you ever need anything, you make sure you call me, okay?" I giggle.

"Thanks, Bob. Dial it down. Fifi will shoot you." He snaps to attention.

"Oh! Fifi and Alex and Eli, right?" They just stare at him.

"Si, Roberto."

"I got you guys some first aid stuff for inside of your cars and water bottles and a kit for inside your clubhouse. Here is a chart of exercises that are safe to do and how many times."

"Thank you, Roberto. Do not try to kiss Mami." He backs up.

"Oh, I was mostly playing and I understand, Alex. I will deliver this food now. Are you coming, Santos?" Lester looks at the kids and their little guns.

"Yes, Bobby. Thank you all and see you later." Lourdes continues their argument.

"Do you see the difference, Pierre? Bobby was mostly joking. I was completely joking. I have more class than to go after a married man. I will not turn into a Muslim woman and not speak to men because you do not like when they smile at me. I am not a possession." She takes charge of the table.

"Ella, sit back down. I will help her clear the table."

"Zee, get off the kids and bring a platter or two into the kitchen." Zee looks sheepish at getting caught.

"I was just doing her hair."

"She will shoot you again."

"Okay, Lourdes I am coming." I look at Pierre.

"What is wrong with you, Pierre? She was being friendly with Ranger. You know Ranger would not do something like that either."

"I do not know what is wrong with me."

"I do, Pierre. Come with me, please."

"Okay, Maggie." I kiss the kids.

"Kids, there is cake, pie or cookies. You can pick one."

"We should all get something different and share."

"Eli, you are so smart. We will do that."

"Thanks, Alex."

"You are a good homie to have, Eli."

"So are you guys, Fifi." They are so cute together.

Outside, I make Pierre sit down. "Pierre, you are too nervous and this is not the way to get her to say yes."

"How did you know?"

"You keep putting your hand into your pocket."

I hug him. "Lourdes loves you or she would have shot you with a bullet by now. After dessert, take her for a walk and tell her that your nervous ass cannot concentrate and all you can think about is her being your wife one day and that you do not deserve her but you are asking anyway." He whistles.

"Damn, that was the bomb. I have to remember that."

"No, just talk normal to her. She does not care about perfection. She wants you to be real with her."

"Can you send her to the gazebo with dessert?" I smile. I am so happy for them.

"Sure, Pierre."

"Thank you, Maggie."

 **July 15th Lourdes POV**

"Lourdes, can you take this pie and this juice to the gazebo?" She winks at me.

"Okay, girl." I walk out there and Pierre is standing there. He takes the stuff out of my hands and gets down on one knee. What?

"Lourdes, I have been tripping because I did not know how to explain to you that my greatest hope has been that if we got married, I would not have to go on a mission and leave you alone. I got released from my contract and I wanted to ask you immediately." He takes a deep breath.

"I have had this ring for over a month. I adore you. I loved you when I thought you were a hood rat. It is the woman on the inside that understands my nightmares and holds me and loves to laugh and eat crabs and has a beautiful smile that I fell for." Damn that is so sweet.

"When you kiss me, I feel so special and cherished and when we make love, I feel like I am home. You are my home, Lu. I would not join my friends if that meant leaving you. I am sorry for my snappy behavior earlier." Wow.

"I have been so nervous and worried that you would realize you can do better than me. I know you have not met my mama yet, but she knows I love you, Lu. She wants to cook for you on Labor day and all that. If you are not ready to take this step, I still want us to be together and when you are ready, this ring will be waiting for you."

"Oh my god, Pierre. That was beautiful! Now ask me." He holds my hands.

"Will you marry me, Lourdes Jael Beckford?"

I nod and smile. "Yes, Pierre." He gives me the prettiest platinum ring. It had a diamond flower with a red diamond in the middle.

"Wow, Pierre. I love it, and I love you too." We kiss. He wipes my tears and I wipe his.

"Let's eat our pie before we go tell them."

"Sure baby." He kisses my hand and my lips again.

 **July 15th Isis POV**

"One drink people. Tomorrow is a work day." They al laugh.

"This cider is good, Miss Nena!"

"Thanks, Eli. Teddy, when are you leaving?"

"My flight is in two hours." Nope.

"Carlos, let him use your jet." He nods and makes a call.

"Si, Jefa."

Teddy nods. "Thanks, Carlos. I guess I approve of you." He laughs.

"Thanks, sir."

"Please just call me Teddy. Fifi and Alex and Eli, do not shoot me next time I come over. I have your numbers and I will text you."

"Okay, Mufasa."

"You are so cute! Sorry, it slipped, Fifi."

"It's okay."

"Alex, I ordered the refrigerator for you."

"Really? Wow. I was messing with you, but thanks." I hug him.

"I will visit soon."

"Alright. Be safe." Sawyer walks up to me.

"Becki, I am going home now. I have money to play with and all that. I have my leftovers and I will see you soon. Behave, Quincy."

"Bye, nigga."

"Congratulations again, Lourdes. I will get the prenup together."

"Thanks, Taye baby." He laughs and leaves.

 **July 15th Hector POV**

"Hector, I am hungry." I look at him and back at the monitors.

"Be patient, Zander." He huffs.

"Fine, why did you talk me into doing monitors with you?"

"So I could spend more time with you." He gasps a little bit.

"Do not make me blush at work!"

Bobby comes walking into the room. "Yo, Hector, here is your food. She sent extra for whoever did not get dinner."

"Thanks, Bobby." Zander digs in immediately.

"This is so good!"

"I told you to be patient, Zander."

We eat and relax while watching the monitors. He sits up.

"Robbery at Morton's." Fine.

"Let me call Ranger."

"Ranger there is a robbery at Morton's. How many units do you want me to send? What? Fine, if they shoot me, you explain to Angelita. Yes, I am in a grey suit and Zero is in a blue suit. Yes, we are wearing our vests underneath. Fine." I turn to Zander.

"Come along and bring two plates of food and that cake box."

"What?" I sigh and drag him with me.

"Just come on and play along."

I walk inside the jewelry store and look for the perps.

"Hello? Mr. Morton, I have your dinner." He turns to me.

"Thanks, my boy. I was getting hungry. My stomach must have growled three times since six o'clock." I laugh. There are three guys behind me.

"I watch him eat and look at the display." Zander peeks inside.

"Come on, man. I have a date." Yes with me.

"Just be patient". He comes inside.

"What is the holdup?" He is so funny.

"I was looking at these bracelets while Mr. Morton was eating. He said his stomach growled three times since like six o'clock." Zander looks at Mr. Morton. We are between him and the perps.

"He sounds like a workaholic. I do not like those types." I turned to him.

"You mean you would hold it against someone if they worked hard?"

"No, just if all they cared about was work. The trick is balance." I nod at him.

"I am sure you can deal with it." He smiles and moves away a little.

"Okay, maybe you are right."

He shoots all three of them with the tranq darts quickly and they go down. I restrain them with zip ties and remove their weapons.

I look at Mr. Morton who is still eating. "Are there any hostages or anything?"

"Nope. I was in here alone to do inventory and they came inside. Maybe I do need an upgrade. Now who made this cake?" He gets a serious face.

"My Angelita."

"What is her name, boy?"

"Oh, Magdalena." He gets up and goes through a file cabinent.

"I should smack her. She keeps making me ship her stuff to a PO Box like she is not in town. You tell her Uncle Morty is going to smack her bottom." I call her and hand him the phone.

Zander calls the cops and they take the guys away while they are still out. I tell him to send a crew out to upgrade things and to give Mr. Morton a keyfob and a security chain. He gives me back my phone and half the cake.

"Do you want the band bracelet?"

"Yes." I make my purchase and throw it at Zander. He catches it and we leave since the techs arrived to help Mr. Morton. He thanks us for not shooting up the place and for his dinner. The cops were impressed at our plain clothes op. Detective Foley confiscates the cake and a plate of food and says if Ranger has a problem with it to call him. I just smiled and nodded.

 **July 15th Isis POV**

"Hello?"

"I am going to smack your bottom!" Wow.

"I really do not want to have phone sex with you Uncle Morty."

"You were in town all this time!"

"I came in like a month ago, but you were not there."

"Well, I get days off to spend with Cora you know. She is really going to flip."

"Did you take the pills I sent you?"

"Yup and we are like in a second honeymoon period. She is feisty!"

"Please stop telling me this."

"Heh heh. So, you are married to Ranger?"

"Yes, Uncle Morty."

"I want to see the kids and you will send me a plate every Sunday or else."

"Yes, Uncle Morty. We can go to the horse races. Bring Wilbur and Fred. I love his flowers."

"Wilbur needs to get security at his new dry cleaners when it opens anyway."

"Okay, Uncle Morty. Why don't you call your places DiCosta's?"

"Why did you change your name?"

"Touche."

"Tell your husband some cop took half the cake and a plate of food and said to call him."

"He said it like that?"

"No, but I am old not stupid." I laugh.

"See you at the races."

"Good. Bring your brother."

"I will do that." I hang up and tell Carlos about Kent and he laughs and calls him. He hung up laughing. One of the ladies caught Kent with my cake and told him to spy on me. They are a hoot!

 **July 15th Kent POV**

I was chilling eating my confiscated food when my door flew open and Miss Lottie was here.

"Hey Kent, Sweetie! I got you a plate. Who gave you that turkey dinner?" Damn, I am busted.

"Um, it was Isis. She is Ranger's wife."

"You mean Cricket?"

"I guess." She waves me off.

"We like her now, so I will not get mad at you for cheating on us. Plus you work hard and you cannot cook." Nope.

"Did she make this cake?"

"Yes." She pats my hand.

"You can have a small piece but I have to take this to the girls. We need to analyze it." Dammit.

"Yes, Miss Lottie. You look pretty."

"Yes, Gram gave us a miracle drink. My grey hair is all gone and whatnot."

"That is great." She smiles.

"Yup, no more arthritis either. I feel forty again. You behave and you look so handsome these days, sweetie. Are you still playing basketball with the Mexican's robots?" I laugh.

"Yes, Miss Lottie." She has been straightening my living room the whole time.

"So, I hit at the casino today with Cricket's brother. They must be magical. Anyway, we decided you need new furniture and we have the key so we are remodeling your house." What?

"You don't have to do that!"

"Nope. A woman would not want to live in this dark blue bachelor pad and you want a nice girl, right?" Hell yes. I nod.

"Your house is in a good neighborhood, but you have bad decorating taste. We are giving this furniture to the goodwill, and Gram got her friend Ella to tell her where to get good sheets and things." Could I accept this? Do I have a choice?

"You work so hard you will not even notice the renovations. We will get our little rangeboys to drive us. Ramone is outside now, so I have to go. Be good, Kenny and wear those jackets the Mexican got for you." She kisses me and takes the cake and leaves.

Wow. I have been adopted. I do miss my mother and my maternal gran already passed. I called Damian and listened to stories about Jax. Apparently she had some badass friends just like her and he loved it. He totally loves teaching her like she is a recruit and she loves it too. I am just sad that she will not be a cop. She will be in black ops, I just know it. I told him about the ladies adopting me and he said stop bragging.

I told him about Ranger and them and he said that was the bomb thinking and I should get with the people at Golden dragon and to send patrols to the putt putt because some creeps tried to steal some kids from there. I wrote that down. We hung up and I put my food away.

In the morning, my downstairs furniture was all gone and I had a receipt from the Salvation Army to give to my lawyer guy. I just shook my head and put on my jacket and went to work to assign some fresh faced cop to work at the putt putt for two weeks. When we caught three creeps, we both got written up for positive shit. Roberts was a new homie for me. Heh heh.

 **July 15th Hector POV**

In the car, he speaks.

"What does this mean, Hector?" I smile at him.

"It means that I want you to have something from me that reminds you that I think about you all the time. You are adorable and sweet and still badass." I take his hand.

"It means I want to be yours. It means you are mine, Zander." At a stop light, he kisses me.

"Yes, I am yours, Hector and I want you to be mine, too. Thank you." He puts the bracelet onto his wrist.

"I like knives not jewelry." He laughs.

"I am off tomorrow, Zander." He smiles.

"I am off work, too."

"Come stay the night with me, Zander. Just to sleep. I am in no rush, I promise." He grins.

"I would like to stay over. Let's do our reports and I will pack a bag."

"Great." I hold his hand all the way back to the office and we separate to do our errands. In the car on the ride over to the house, he hands me a knife with a cursive Z engraved onto the blade.

"Thank you." It was a wicked knife and it was also beautiful.

In the guest house, I kissed him until he was breathless.

"Come on, you use the shower in the master bedroom and I will use the guest room. See you in there."He nods.

"Okay, Hector." I was finished before him, but he got into bed and we cuddled with him as the little spoon. He sighed. I stroked his hair.

"You are romantic!" I smack his arm.

"Shut up, Zander." He turns to me.

"I am going shopping with the girls Wednesday." I shrug.

"That is nice." He is surprised.

"You don't mind?"

"Nope. I shop with Angelita sometimes. You can do things like always, I just want to spend time with you as well, Zander." He nuzzles myneck.

"You are so real and honest with me. I appreciate that, Hector. I do not know all the relationship rules and such, but I like spending time with you. I worry that I call you too much or not enough. That is why I text you so much." He is adorable.

"Instead of drinking and acting crazy with the fools in the house last night, I came to Rangeman."

"Oh. I did not know that." He looks away. I turn his face towards mine and kiss him.

"Zander, last night, I watched you sleep and left when you were about to wake up. I felt like a creepy stalker." He blinks at me.

"I thought it was a dream." He kisses me.

"You are not a creepy stalker."

"So, you saw me masturbating?"

"Si, you were hot." He blushes.

"Hector!" I kiss him.

"I loved hearing you moan my name, Zan."

"I love you, Hector."

"I kiss him again."

"I love you, too. Now go to sleep." He smiles and kisses me again and I turn to my back and he lays his head on my chest. I go to sleep feeling pretty great.


	46. Chapter 46 July 16th

**I do not own JE's characters, only my own.**

 **A/N: This story is very OC. Steph lives in Miami and has changed her name to shed the stigma of the Burg. She goes by the nickname Isis and she is with Ranger and another OC of mine. Lula is along for the ride.**

 **Thanks for reading and for all of your messages. I welcome all reviews.**

 **July 16th Fifi POV**

We were at the race track. The horses were cool and they ran fast. "Hola Mr. Morton, Mr. Fred and Mr. Wilbur. I am Fifi and this is Alex and Eli." They waved at us.

"Hey kids. So, pick our races for us." We look at the forms and choose Sneaky Pete, Pretty Lily and Magic Mama and hand them back. Mami kissed all of the men on the forehead and I saw a flash, but I did not say anything. Mami said people with real magic powers do not say it out loud. The men went to three different lines and made bets.

Me and Alex cheered when they won and we got their phone numbers. I asked Mr. Morton to just make more chains like ours but to leave the charms off until we were sure if we liked somebody and he said okay. I told him to give us an account and Tom would send the money. We shook hands and I said Mami would sign the forms. We told Mr. Fred Casely that Mami had his silk flowers in the family room and she smiled when she looked at them and he hugged her.

Mr. Wilbur had dry cleaners and we liked him, too. He said his new store was almost ready to open and he would get Papi to secure it and another one he was taking over. We hugged them and left them to do their paperwork. We had to meet Quincy. This was fun, though. We took pictures with the winning horses and then drove away. I love going places with Mami.

 **July 16th Alex POV**

"So, Quincy, this is a lot of fun. I like cars and go karts were fun when I was younger, Alex. I am glad you came to stay." He smiled at me.

"Me too, Alex." I held his hand.

"You cannot leave. You should work at the community center. You can work from home like Mami for your other work." He hugged me.

"Okay, I will not leave." Good. Mami liked him a lot and he made her smile.

"When can we go to your house?" Quincy drank his juice.

"We can stop past there before I take y'all home."

"Cool! We really like you and you make Mami smile like her favorite shoes or something."

"Thanks, Alex. She makes me smile like that too. So, if we win, Fifi and Nate have to buy us dinner and if we lose, the same deal for them." I grin.

"Cool, I am hoping for Hibachi."

"Me too, Alex!" Of course, we lose, but Fifi liked Hibachi too, so that is where we went. I would be glad when Eli finished packing. He said he is moving in and Mami said okay and sent Ella with him to get the stuff he wanted and to donate the stuff he did not want to other kids. This was fun and Eli will get to go the next time. I really like Quincy and Nate.

 **July 16th Isis POV**

"Hello?" Cas breathes hard on the phone.

"I am calling you for phone sex." I lower my voice.

"Casper, stop playing with me. I just dropped off the kids to Quincy and I am at Costco!" I looked behind me and the two cuties who hate working here are still following me and being a force field. They are adorable and maybe I could hire them away from here. They come from money and are wearing expensive cologne and shoes. Casper continues to whine and beg in my ear. He is so silly.

I back up so the boys could hear my conversation. "I do not want to have phone sex, Cas. I am in public." Yup, they heard that! Heh heh. I walked slowly with my cart. I have to buy juice, paper towels, beef jerky and tee pee and all that in bulk.

"Girl, play with me, I am doing paperwork and it is boring." I sigh.

"Fine." He clears his throat.

"So, do you like the way daddy licks your pussy?" Yup.

"Yes, I do think it will rain soon." He translates what I said.

"I make you wet, huh?"

"Absolutely you do sir."

"Oh, you want me to spank you and give you the grey tie treatment, huh Babygirl?" I stop walking to let the boys catch up to me.

"I think I need to check the instructions on this juicer."

"Girl, daddy will give you the rules and the colors. Let me know when you are ready for that, Gabriela." I lower my voice again.

"Of course and I expect you to try your hardest for me, Casper."

"Girl, I am harder than diamonds right now."

"Well, you will just have to take it easy." He is really enjoying this.

"Sure I will be gentle with you, love, and then I will go deep and make you scream." Wow. I can definitely see why he likes this, but I am at the freaking Costco.

"So, when are you coming over, Casper?" He pants.

"Girl, I am almost ready to come and I wish it was all over you."

"You have to wash the cars later, just use the big hose and rinse them off." He moans.

"Girl, I am cumming. Whew! I love you so much for playing along, Babygirl." I smile.

"I love you, too. Now hang up. I have to pay for this stuff and get this nice high school student to load the car for me. He really likes my shoes. Heh heh."

"Girl, behave." I hang up and go to the bathroom because damn.

The boys approach me. "So, ma'am, can I help you with these things to your car?" I look at his name tag.

"Thank you, Corey." He grins at me.

"Me and Anthony are glad to assist you." He looks me up and down.

"Sweetie I am too old for you." I give them both tips.

"Thanks! We have these jobs so our trust funds will not be taken away."

"What grade are you in?"

"We will go to the 12th grade, Miss."

"Call me Maggie." They smile and we reach my car.

"Okay and we are both 17. We have the same birthday which is June 16th. Our parents met in Lamaze class and scheduled our deliveries through a cesarean." Wow.

"Really?"

"Yup. We have been best friends since we could sit up." That is cute.

"So, do you like working here?" They frown.

"Not really. I like gardening and landscaping." Anthony chimes in. " I like graphic design and research."

"Good. Come work for me. I need a landscaper and I have 25 acres. I was thinking about doing a maze like on the shining." They look hopeful.

"What?"

"Yes."

"I would love to help you plan something like that."

"Then you can take care of it in the summers. I have woods too, so you can work on that. Anthony can take care of the pool and the front of the property. I have ivy and all that."

They look even more excited. "After school starts, you can do part time work for JL Inc. They will need interns, but I will have a scavenger hunt made up for your friends and two girls you pick, so choose well." They are still looking at my shoes.

"So, should we quit now?"

"Yes, Corey." He takes off his name tag and vest.

"Okay, we will be right back." They return and I tell them to follow me home.

"Wow, this is a great property, Maggie." I just wave them over.

"Get into the golf cart, boys and I will give you a tour." Suddenly I see Carlos behind the boys.

"Wow! That guy just came out of nowhere!" Carlos stares at me.

"Jefa, you have guests?"

"Nope. I have a gardener for the summers and a pool guy! This is my husband. Ricky behave."

"Hello, gentlemen." He kisses me. "I was just checking on you. Do you want me to put all this into the shed?" He is so big and strong.

"Yes, thank you, love." He nods.

"After that, I am going inside and using the gym and the sauna." Hmmm. Ricky all sweaty and hot.

"Ok, but set the timer, please."

"Si, Magdalena."

"I love you, Ricky."

"I love you too, Jefa."

The kids are amazed. "Wow. He looked dangerous, then he got all mushy with you. That is nice. My dad is doing the maid and my mom is doing the tennis pro." Corey seems a little upset.

"Wow, let me get you guys a snack." I go into the kitchen and get them snacks and juice.

"Thanks, Maggie." We ride in the golg cart.

"You are welcome, now this is the kids' club house and they are out right now, so we will not go inside." I whistle and the dogs come running.

"This is Padfoot, Moony and Luna." The dogs bark and I give them beef jerky. They run away.

I continue to show them around. "This is the outdoor pool. I have an indoor pool and greenhouse further away."

"This is the bomb and a Jacuzzi. I like this, Maggie. So, can we hang out here sometimes?" I turn and look Corey in the eye.

"With whom? Nobody. Our friends can be a bit much sometimes. I need a quiet place to study and your courtyard was awesome." Oh, alright.

"Okay, Corey, but just you two. If you want, I can get you hired at Nice Dreams." He shakes his head.

"Nope. We would rather do JL Inc. We like peace and quiet." Anthony speaks up.

"We are not against kids, we just do not like brats."

"Nor do we like girls with all that pink on, Ant." He shudders.

"Do not get me started on them. I like how you are dressed, Maggie. You have on this cute denim skirt with a ruffle that is not too short and you have killer heels on but you are not all squealy." They high five each other.

"Right! She did not act helpless either and she tipped us with money and gift cards! You are the bomb." They were cute.

"Now, do your parents have a prenup, Corey?"

"Yup and it favors the non cheating spouse. They are both cheating and I have told them of my evidence so I own them. Heh heh. They are good parents; they are just bad at marriage. They love me, though."

"That is good. Now this is the area I was thinking of using to make a maze. I don't want it creepy and I do want benches and maybe some swings inside or something. I will work on some designs. Nowover here is another guest house. It is not being used and you can chill in there to study if you want."

"What!? I love you, Maggie!" After a group hug, we continue the tour.

"This is the tennis courts and another guest house." Lourdes is staring at us.

"Ahem." Corey greets her.

"Hello. You must be Maggie's friend. You are beautiful. I need help with my Ap economics class. Are you any good at that?" Lourdes smiles at him and shakes his hand.

"Little boy I am the shit at that. I am Lourdes."

"I am Corey and this is Anthony. We are the new landscapers and pool guys." She hugs me.

"Girl, you went and got me a Baby Mcdreamy and a Baby Mcsteamy!"

"They do look like them, huh?" She speaks to them.

"Okay, y'all can stay but you cannot do my suntan lotion because my fiancé will trip." They nod.

"Okay. I can help you on Thursdays little Mcdreamy." He smiles at her and she pats his arm.

"Thanks, Lourdes." They exchange numbers.

"You are very beautiful. I knew you had to be smart, plus I saw the university sticker on your car over there."

"You are observant."

"Boys, I will take you back to your cars and get you both a security chain."

"Thanks, Mags."

"I will pay you through JL Inc's payroll so come into the house to my office so we can do the paperwork. Your badges and ids will come in the mail so you can show your parents. We can set you up with separate accounts. I wil pay you a flat $35K a piece per year until you can work for me full time. I do not care how many hours you put in. We will start your year as of July 1st. I will be away for like two weeks and if you want to stay here in that guest house that is fine." They stand there in shock and then they hug me again.

"We love you!" I laughed at them.

"Come along. Our password today is treacle tart. Tell my kids when we see them."

"Have you ever gone skeet shooting, Maggie?"

"Yes, boys. You should tell my kids about it." We were back at the kitchen.

"Hola, Mami." The boys immediately give the password.

We love treacle tart. I am Anthony and I am Corey." Fifi nods.

"Hola, Mcsteamy and Mcdreamy."

They are funny. "Auntie Lu texted us. I am Fifi and this is my brother Alex and our homie Eli."

Corey smiles and talks to Fifi. "Hey guys. We have some paperwork to do with Mags then we can talk about skeet shooting."

"Yes, we can do that. Please come to our clubhouse."

"Thanks, Fifi. See you guys." They watch the kids leave out the back door.

"I like her!"

"She had a gun on you, man." He waves off Anthony.

"I am sure it was not the bullet kind, calm down, Anthony." He glares at Corey.

"I am fine, Mcdreamy." We laugh all the way to my office.

"So, boys, what colleges are you going to?" Corey leans forward on the desk.

" I want to go to Miami International." Anthony clears his throat and raises his hand.

"I want Xavier." Corey takes back the conversation. They acted like the Weasley twins.

"So we will do Xavier online and attend Miami International in person." I agree with their plan.

"Good plan. Sawyer will set up your accounts and your pay will be deposited automatically." They smile at me.

"Now, I can train you on some covert type things when you have spare time. I might need you to do some secret things here and there. If you agree, we can change your salary to $75k with an expense account." Corey shakes my hand.

"I am in."

"Me too."

"Good." They look at each other and then Corey gets a sly grin on his face.

"You are not bribing us because we know you were having phone sex are you Mags?"

"Nope, and I already know you knew about that because you had erections." They laugh.

"Finish these packets and then you can go see Fi and them. Here are your chains."

"Wow! These are real!"

"Yup and they have scales like for justice."

"You are the bomb." We exchange numbers and I give them the keys to the guest house. They promise not to bring anyone over. I give them tranq guns and they leave to go see the kids. I go to the kitchen with a spring in my step.

 **July 16th Corey POV**

"Hey, you guys, your Mom is awesome."

"Yes, where did you meet her?"

"We were working at Costco and we started keeping guys away from her because well you have seen her shoes, right?"

"Yes." They don't look mad which is good.

"We acted like she needed our help but she did not. Then she let us help her and she asked what we like to do and she hired us." Ant is looking at all of their movies.

"I love school daze!"

"So do we and we are watching crooklyn next. You can stay for a while and maybe come to dinner tomorrow if you are allowed from your parents."

"Thanks, Alex. I would like that."

"I will text my mom. Our mothers are at a fat camp."

"They are fat?" I sigh.

"Nope, but they go just in case they gained a pound or something." Fifi holds out a bottle of juice to me.

"Do you need some juice?"

"Yes." Now she gives me a once over.

"Mami gave you tranq guns, but are you any good?"

"Yup. We have learned archery, skeet shooting, fishing, hunting, fencing, hang gliding and horseback riding." She smiles and so does Alex.

"We like you even more now, Mcdreamy." We laugh and watch the movie.

 **July 16th Isis POV**

I was dancing with Denzel to Lady Marmalade when the boys came in with the kids. "Mags, we are leaving. Do you need us to pick up anything for tomorrow?"

"Yes, you need to go to Saks and talk to Janine. Tell her it's for JL and she will get you outfitted. Your cards will be delivered tomorrow, so tell her to bill me. I will meet you at this location tomorrow at 3pm in casual dress."

"Okay, Mags." They spot Kane.

"Hello, sir." He smiles at them.

"I am Kane, young bulls."

"I am Corey and he is Anthony. Lourdes calls us Mcdreamy and Mcsteamy." Kane nods at them.

"I can see that." I wave as they leave.

"See you tomorrow." He hugs me a little.

"Where are you taking them?"

"We are going to the flea market. We can talk without being overheard and they can learn to people watch and haggle."

"What about your kids?"

"They will be fine, Denzel." I just give him a look.

"How do you know?"

"Gram told me."

"Fine. I will leave your magical abilities alone." We laugh and take the bbq chicken out of the oven. He insists on doing the dishes while I set the table. I get bibs for the kids and they thank me.

 **July 16th Jamal POV**

I was sitting on granny's porch doing the crosswords when she finally got home. "Jayse, why are you out here?"

"Granny you got mad when I broke in last time." I am five years old, but I can do it.

"Come on inside little baby." I sit at the kitchen table and she starts pulling food out and making me all these plates.

"Granny, we talked about this. I am little. I cannot eat all of this food. It is just me and you. Now, why are you nervous and closing all the blinds?" She sits down and takes a deep breath.

"Jamie, we hit at the casino."

"That's nice. Is someone after you?" I eat my baked chicken and mashed potatoes. Granny is so good at cooking and she does not do pork or saturated fats anymore after we had our talk. I told her what I read and used puppy eyes.

Then I gave her some good recipes for honey glazed salmon and all that and she said I was the best grandbaby in the world. I am her only grandbaby, but anyway. I love granny and she does not act old. She loves bingo, but she also loves the strip club. She always has a story for me, too.

"Granny, what is the deal?" She looks nervous.

"Well, I hit for $2.75M."

"Wow, that is the bomb." I drink my iced tea as she explains her op at the casino.

"So, did you hit him with a brick?" She smiles a big smile at me.

"Yup."

"Awesome."

"That was such a good idea, Jamie. Now. How long were you waiting for me?" I sigh.

"It was about three hours, but I used the bathroom at Mr. Wilson's house and I did my crosswords and listened to my ipod."

I must look sad because she hugs me. "What happened, baby?"

"Well, I have two pieces of bad news, Granny."

"Tell me, Jay." She always calls me different forms of my name.

"Granny, Krispy Kreme has banned me."

"What!" She is irked.

"I had signs this time and the lady that works there said I cannot come back. I had to threaten to call the cops when she tried to take my picture to hang it up." She gets her phone.

"I am going to see about that, Jamie." She finally finished her call.

"What else is wrong? Why do you have three bags?" I take a deep breath.

"My mom said she was joining this club or something with her new boyfriend and they did not allow kids so she just dropped me off." Granny sucks her teeth.

"That Kareema is so flighty."

"So, what should I do, Granny?" She hugs me.

"Well, I am paid now, so we can move." Nope.

"No, Granny. Let's think about this. Do you trust anybody to take care of me and you can still visit? I want friends." She sits up straight.

"I know!"

"Who, Granny?" She gets her laptop and shows me pictures of "The Spanish Cutie" and "Cricket".

"They are so nice and they have two little kids your age, Jayse." I look at the pictures and the lady looks nice.

"Gram, who is Cricket's granny, said they want friends really bad and their house is a freaking mansion. I know you could stay there. They have their own house as a clubhouse with recliners and tvs and all that. Cricket made it for them. Gram said their room is as big as my whole downstairs and it has a balcony and all."

"Wow, Granny. That sounds great. Are they stuck up?" They sound kind of fun.

She shakes her head. "Nope. They used to live alone with some lady near the freaking woods, Jay and, they are adopted."

"Cricket does not play and she will protect you, Jamie." That's nice, but.

"But what about my ops?" She types on the laptop.

"Wait a minute, Jay. Oh! See, Gram does updates. The kids did a mall op on some people that pick pocket little kids. See? They are like you! They have little guns that put creeps to sleep and all that. Plus they have dogs and it says here that they earned money, so you can get paid to do your ops." Wow. This could work.

"I know Gram lives in a guest house over there so I can come see you anytime. What do you think? I think there is a catch, granny. Well, Gram says they kiss a lot, but you can drive little cars and eat your vegetables, and a lot of army and air force guys live there and they like to teach the kids things. There is a pool, too and a Disney trip for Christmas." I do want to go to Disney World.

"Now you look over Gram's webpage and I am calling Kent back to come get his plate and to tell him about that gyp at the Krispy Kreme." She was so funny.

"Thanks, Granny!"

"I love you, little boy but you would be bored around here. It will be fine with Cricket. She will want to put you in her pocket and you can get me some of her recipes, too. She cooks almost better than me."

"Really?" She hands me some cookies.

"Yup, taste these cookies." I do and wow.

"She made these?"

"Yup. The kids love her and she loves them."

These cookies are the bomb. I think I am moving on up. I am getting homies, guns, cars, ops, a pool and a badass high heel wearing new mom lady.

She comes back. "Gram says that you can meet them at Chuck E Cheese tomorrow because the kids are going to interview Chuck E to see if he can be their manny. They already ran his background and they want to save him from going crazy. Plus they said if he can put up with all those kids and noise, he can handle them. They just want to see if he is a creep as the last test."

"I like them already."

"Good, now read these investment forms that lawyer gave me and let me know what you think, Jamie. I am making you a trust fund." She reads a message.

"Oh, never mind. Gram says Cricket already said yes and I just have to call the Spanish Cutie tomorrow to tell him about it and she is making you a trust fund." Wow. She has not even met me yet.

"Really?"

Granny nods. "Yes, she is a genie or a leprechaun or something magical." I look around the kitchen.

"Your appliances are nice, Granny."

"Yes, she sent them to me. It looks really nice and professional but still homey in here. She had it done while I was at the spa and things. She is trying to butter me on up." I laugh.

"I also have the key to her little beach house and we chill there sometimes. She is so nice. All she wants us to do is to be nice to little kids or the salvation army or the shelter and all that and I do that anyhow. Now let me know about the forms, Jamie."

I take a good look at Granny. "Where are your glasses, Granny? Hey! Your hair is not all grey anymore."

"She gave me some vitamin drink and I can see better and I do not look as old."

"And you have not said your back hurts!" She just nodded.

"Yup."

"Well, if she is that great, I think I will like Miss Prada." Granny laughs.

"Why do you say that, Jayse?"

"Look at her shoes in all those pictures."

"Yes, she wears them all the time, Jamie." I read the forms and complete them for Granny.

"Just sign by the x's, Granny."

"Thank you, Jamie."

"You will almost double your investments by Christmas, Granny."

"Good. I am telling that little Taye about you. He likes to play with the money, too. Now get a shower and we can talk about little red riding hood."

"She was such a blonde, Granny."

"I know, that gyp would not have made it in the hood." I laugh and go to have my shower.


	47. Chapter 47 July 17th part one

**I do not own JE's characters, only my own.**

 **A/N: This story is very OC. Steph lives in Miami and has changed her name to shed the stigma of the Burg. She goes by the nickname Isis and she is with Ranger and another OC of mine. Lula is along for the ride.**

 **This is another long chapter that I split in half. Thanks for reading and for all of your messages. I welcome all reviews.**

 **July 17th Part One**

 **7/17 Carlos POV**

I was in my office Tuesday, when I got a call from Miss Tessa. I answered with a smile. Ilike her.

"Hello?"

"Spanish Cutie, I want you to take in my grandbaby." What? Is she serious?

"He is almost six and his trifling mother left him and went on some fool errand with her new boyfriend and his cult or whatever. I think he will get along with your two little ones. He is always planning something. Plus, I can't let him live with a bunch of older ladies. It would be no fun for him." I try to interrupt her.

"Miss Tessa…" She continues her speech.

"I am taking him to cheer him up because that narrow minded gyp banned my baby from Krispy Kreme! Who does that to a little kid?" Who indeed.

"Kent said it was not a crime and to just cool out for a while. That is another reason I am sending him to you. Cricket makes muffins and cookies in her sleep. Edna said she loves kids, so he will be fine." Do I even get a say in this?

"Now, I am entrusting him to you and we can sign whatever forms you got. Maybe he can get me a recipe from little miss perfect." I take a breath and look at the pictures on my desk.

"Yes, we will do it." She sighs.

"Good. You were the hard one; I know little Cricket will want to put him in her pocket when she meets him. He is very outspoken and he is very smart. He can read and memorize anything. He made me a schedule for the doctor's then he made me switch because the man gave me prescriptions that conflicted each other. He did not know what those long assed names meant but they were on each other's warning labels. I settled out of court on that one." I laugh. She is so nice. This would be fun and I could tell she was worried about her grandson.

"Jefa is taking me and the kids to lunch."

"I know. I will bring him there."

"Good."

"See you, Cutie and thanks. Okay hold up. I am back. So, Edna told me where to bring him and I will see you there." I hang up smiling. My life is such an adventure lately.

 **7/17 Fifi and Alex POV**

"So you are sure, Gram?" She nods at us.

"Yup he is a good homie. Just act like you do not know him." We blinked at Gram.

"We don't know him but if he is that smart, we need him." I agreed with Alex.

"Plus Daddy said he is bringing his homie from the FBI and his daughter to meet us." Gram just hugged us.

"It will be fine, you two. Are you sure you want this guy?" Of course.

"Yup. He is nice and kind, Gram and he is almost in the witness protection because of some girl that is stalking him. We can save him and he will be loyal to us."

"Fine, I will tell Tessa it is a go. Now try to make the desk guy crack." We smile.

"We are letting Eli take point on this one."

"Good girl. Share the power." I laugh and hug Gram. We run to the car with Eli and get inside with Mami. Gram is driving the extra car and getting a ride with Miss Tessa and her friends to the bingo place. We will get the keys from Mami to the car when we leave the Chuck E Cheese.

"Ready, Eli?" He smiles at me.

"Yup."

We walk into the lobby and look around. "Wow, I feel like we should add some flowers down here, Raphy." Alex looks around, too.

"I agree Mari we should also let the guys at the desk listen to music."

"Hello, homie. We want to go see their Papi, please." The guy smiles at us and points.

"Kids, please wait right there and I will call for someone to frisk you and check your packages." Eli gets offended.

"What? You want someone to put their creepy hands on me?" Fifi joins in.

"I am a girl," Fi looked like she was going to cry.

The guy does not even flinch. "Yup, I know some badass women and you might be one when you grow up. Now, let me call for backup. I know I will need it." Wow, he is good.

"What is your name, homie," Eli asks.

"I am Grifter and I am new." We smile at him.

"Cool, would you like some cookies?" He agrees and Ace comes to help him frisk us and give us badges. We text Mami that we are through security and she says we owe her a dollar.

We go to Papi's office and there are bouncy girls in there with some of the guys. One of them asks if Papi is commando and we look confused. I speak up.

 **7/17 Carlos POV**

Grifter calls me from the lobby. "Yes?"

"So, there are 6 cheerleaders here to see "the head man in black"." Fine.

"Send them up." They come into my office.

"Hello, Ladies. Would you feel more comfortable if I had some female associates in here?" They huddle and the spokesperson answers.

"Nope."

"How can I help you?"

The spokesperson of the sorority girls was dark auburn haired and about 5'7". The door opens and Cas comes in with Pierre and Bones. They serve muffins and juice. The girls stare at the muffins like a porno. Cas picks up one and offers it to the girl in charge. She shakes her head.

"They are oatmeal pecan and have honey instead of sugar. I know about Atkins. They are also flourless." They moan and attack the muffins.

"Thank you! Wow, you are so gorgeous, muffin man." Cas backs away.

"I am taken."

They huddle again. "So, would you measure your thingy and tell us the size?" He smiles.

"Why?"

"We are having a contest to find the biggest ones. So, if you would all do that it would be great."

"Felicity!"

"Sorry, Lace."

"So, I am Larissa but I go by Lacey. One day three weeks ago, we were going to do a calendar for our fundraiser and then like it was windy and raining but we thought that might be cute so we kept taking the pics."

She gets upset. "This mean cop told us that we were committing a crime. So, we asked what and he said we were being hookers!" One girl snaps.

"I have never been paid for sex!"

"Calm down, Kayla." She turns back to me.

"I am still a virgin, so how could I be a hooker? Besides, the only sex we have is with our vibrators and we practice deep throating with dildos." Dios Mio! The guys were paying rapt attention.

"We totally did not want to tell our dads about this." Another girl speaks up.

"I do not have a dad."

"It's okay, Cherese. You can have mine. He is so boring and I hate his bitch of a new wife. People call me an airhead! So, they would make us quit the sorority and marry these guys they picked out for us."

"I am lucky not to have a daddy."

"I told you, Cherese. These guys are the worst! They do not know hip hop and they think OPP is an eating disorder. Biff tried to do the running man at our spring party. He should have checked his shoe laces. I hope his new nose is better than the old one."

"You are so mean, Lace!" She glares at the imaginary Biff.

"He tried to touch me there! You know I hate creeps. So, then we were on Facebook talking about deep throating and we have this awesome friend!" Here it comes.

"We are Facebook friends with this sex guru lady named Gram. She is so smart. So we told her we got arrested and she said do not go to court. So, it was Friday and she said we should hide here with Batman. Is that you?" Gram is funny.

"I can call a lawyer friend of mine, Lacey." I call Sawyer to come over.

They are still staring at me, so I make conversation. "So, how did the calendar turn out?"

"It was cool and it sold out. It was like mud wrestling and a wet tee shirt contest all at the same time!" Lacey and Felicity are Italian, but Kayla is black and mixed with something.

"I knew you guys would get me arrested! I want to go into the law field."

"Reesie, please don't start acting like Shanaynay on us. We do not have a weave and we can fight. We all take judo and yoga. Maybe the lawyer guy can use the sponge thingy for you."

"It is expunged, Felicity!"

"I know, Reesie. I was trying to make you laugh. Here, watch me do the Dougie!"

"No, please. Anything but that flicted shit again." Lacey sniffs.

"I am getting better."

"Lacey, sing her a song!" She brightens.

"Okay." She sings get me bodied and the guys hear her and they join in to do the dances.

The girls get excited. "Oh my god! You guys have to come to the Omega Psi mixer! Those Kappa bitches that tease us will be so fucking jealous! So, I pick you!" She walks over to Lester.

"Can you talk dirty in Spanish?"

"Si, chica." She shudders. Reesie picks Bones. They all fan out.

"We are just the ones that got arrested. We have other sisters. You guys are so sexy. Wow, is that a gun, Julio?"

"My name is Lester Mateo Santos."

"Cool. So, Matty, I like your green eyes. Can you teach me the cha cha? Since I am wearing heels, it should be easy right?" He just grins at her.

"Boss, is this one of Isis' distractions?" Nope.

"No, Cal. They did not mention laperla or Manolos."

"Oh my god! You know about laperla? Well, we have started to wear Babe stuff too. Want to see?" The guys surge forward and I step in.

"Hell yes!"

"No, gentlemen. Ladies, Sawyer is here." They look him up and down.

"Oh my god, can I pick two?"

"No, Felicity. Stop being greedy!"

"He looks like I can get my groove back." Sawyer just stands there fending them off.

"Stop rubbing me. I am your lawyer. Since the guys are all in suits, they can escort you. Now calm down and give me a muffin."

"You are so bossy, Taye!"

"No, Felicity."

"He is wearing a grey tie, Lace. Do you think he is going commando? If he is then we match today." The guys groan.

"Ladies, I am glad you were responsible and took charge of the situation."

"You are so nice Batman. So, are you commando?"

At that moment, Fifi, Eli and Alex come inside. Alex looks confused.

"Papi, what does commando mean?" Huh? What do I tell him?

"Well, um." Lacey steps forward. "Hello, little Batboy, it means not wearing underpants." Alex nods at her.

"Thank you, bouncy girl number 3. Bouncy girl number one, my Papi's underpants are none of your business. I am not like these guys. I will use my gun and not stare at your shoes. What is it with the shoes, Fi?"

"I don't know, Alex. Maybe they are just glad the girls do not need help to reach stuff."

Eli shakes his head."That is not it, guys. I have seen videos. It makes them dance better."

"Oh. Thanks, Eli. So, bouncy people, do not mess with my Papi or my Daddy."

"Wow, your mother must have pimp juice." The kids look proud.

"Si, she has pimp juice. She dances while she cooks. She made these muffins, too." Fifi turns to me.

"Papi, are you ready to go to lunch?"

"Si, Fifi."

"Okay, Mami is in the car. We have badges! Your desk guy was very good. We even threatened to cry and he did not give up. Give him a raise."

"Does that mean shoes, Fifi?"

"No, more cookies."

"I want a raise too!" Eli steps in again.

"It means more money, guys."

"Oh, never mind, Papi. I do not need money." They are hilarious.

"Come on, kids. Ladies, good luck, and I am sure the guys will come to your mixer. Here is my card if you need help, and give them tranq guns, boys."

"Ok, Boss."

"My name is Ranger."

"We like Batman."

"Okay, girls." Eli looks around.

"Where is my uncle?"

"Um, he went to lunch with Zee."

"Oh. They kiss so much."

"Let him kiss her Eli. She tried to carry me!"

"Fifi, she likes you."

"I know, Papi, but she cannot shoot people with her hands full."

"Good point, mija." The sororiety girls are still gushing.

"They are so cool. Can we really have guns?"

"Tranq guns and the guys need to train you."

"Okay, Batman." We leave the insanity.

 **7/17 Sawyer POV**

"Come on Taye. Can you talk with a Jamaican accent?" I back away from them.

"Stop rubbing my junk, little girl."

"He is so big you guys! Can you measure it?" I write a number on a post it and gives it to them. They squeal and jump up and down.

"You know, counsellor we do not have gag reflexes." Time to get them out of here.

"Come on people. Let's go before you kill these guys."

"So, Matty, can we be friends?"

"Sure, Lace."

"Great. Now, be a good boy and keep my new toy to yourself, mkay?" She rubs his groin.

"Si, chica."

"Cool! Come on, Matty. You can guess what color my panties are. If you get it right on the first try, I will let you have them. They are all wet anyhow." He pulls her out of the office. This job is so crazy sometimes.

 **7/17 Carlos POV**

Why do I let her talk me into these things? "So, this is an experience, Jefa. Why are the kids holding Chuck E. Cheese at gunpoint?"

"They are asking him questions to see if he is creepy." We kiss again and it turns French.

"Ahem!" I look away from my wife to see an adorable but serious little boy wearing a grey tee shirt and cargos. He looks like a baby Usher but lighter and he has dark brown wavy hair that is in like a small tight afro with his shape up looking sharp.

He waves at us and puts his sunglasses on top of his head. "I have arrived, homie. Do you have the password?" I look at my wife and she returns my look. Fine.

"Gringott's." He nods at me.

"Cool. That was my final checklist item. Nice guns."

He takes a wipe out of his pocket and wipes his face and hands and puts it into his other pocket.

"Good, you have food already. I will eat some of this pizza you are avoiding and I have a proposal for you, homie." I watch him eat with perfect manners and scan the room with his eyes. He is so adorable.

"Yes, Jamal?" He looks up at me sharply.

"Do not say my name, man. There might be creeps around." I hold in my smile since he is being so serious.

"So, since you do not look like the fun type, you should let me have your tickets. I will not look or complain when y'all kiss and all that."

"Fine, Jay."

"You learn fast." Jefa laughs.

He eats some salad and continues to look around. He watches Jefa. She is beautiful. My wife wants to keep him, I already know. I question him some more.

"How old are you, Jay?"

"I am the same age as your kids, homie."

"Can you read?" He looks at me like he is humoring me.

"Sure, and I can read Spanish too." He eats another piece of pizza. He looks at Jefa.

"I loved your cookies." She smiles big at him. "Thank you!"

"They were so awesome and my favorite kind. Granny wants the recipe, so I can negotiate with you on that. You are really pretty, lady. Your kids are lucky to have a mom like you." She blushes and thanks him. He is a little pickup artist, giving my wife compliments and acting like a helpless little kid. She hands him a napkin and he smiles at her.

To stop him from sweet talking my wife out of a batch of cookies, I ask him another question.

"How did you know it was us?" He turns back to me.

"Granny said look for a cute Mexican man with a lady that had high heels on. I told her that I was a boy and I was not calling a man cute." He looks at Jefa.

"She said you were very pretty and that homie had guns. Then she said y'all just got married. Since I walked past y'all four times and you were kissing each time, I figured it was you. Would you pour me some lemonade in this foam up, please?" Jefa gets up to do as he asks and I wonder what the deal is with the cup, so I ask him.

"Why a foam cup?"

"I just want to be the only one whose lips touched the cup, homie." I snort.

"Okay." He is so serious.

"I am not sure I will stay with y'all even though granny said you had the bomb crib. I need to make sure you are not too strict and I have my missions to think about. Maybe I can just get a job."

"Maybe you can stay with us until you make up your mind, Jay." He looks skeptical.

"I don't know, Mr. Frowny." Jefa laughs.

"That is not my name."

"What do I call you?"

"Whatever you want, but most call me Ranger." He nods at me.

"I will think about it." He looks at my wife again.

"I cannot believe you wore those shoes lady. Do you have some sneakers in your bag?" She shakes her head no. I can tell she is mentally measuring him for clothes.

"No, they are in the car."

"I guess that is okay. They are sparkly and pretty."

"Thank you." He reaches out for more pizza.

"I will just eat this last piece of pizza, homie."

"Fine, Jay." He sure is hungry. Maybe he is nervous. He looks around.

"So where are your kids?"

"They are interrogating Chuck E in case he is a creep."

"Cool!"

"Their names are-"

"Nope."

"What?"

"I want to guess when I meet them."

"You are funny, Jay." Jefa nags me.

"Now Carlos, eat your salad. We can play skee ball after this."

"I cannot believe you made me come to this place, baby." Cas runs over to us and Jay puts his sunglasses back on.

"Come on, Ranger! Look at all these tickets!"

"Yes, Cas. I see."

"I can win a prize!" He runs away again.

"He is like a big kid, Jefa."

Jay removes his glasses again. "Homie, you know you like her smile right?"

"Yes, Jay."

"Then you have to do what she wants. Then she will keep kissing you."

"How do you know that?" He just waves me off.

"Man, it is in every movie. Plus, she has a great smile and she is aiming it at you. If you don't want to play, maybe she will aim it at someone else. You can be Frowny by yourself." I laugh.

"I really like you, Jay."

"I like miss high heels. You are a work in progress, Mr. Mexican man." We laugh again.

"Come on, Ricky. Just smile and show me what you got, Batman."

"You heard about the cheerleaders? Yup. Gram told me not to freak out."

"I am going to beat, Jefa." She whispers.

"If I win, I tie you up. Okay, Ricky?"

"I want the same deal."

She shakes my hand. "We are in agreement, Jefa."

 **7/17 Callie POV**

I put the last of my four packed bags into the backseat then daddy gets into the car and I get into the safety seat and buckle up. I am not moving away, I am just hoping to have a sleepover for a while.

My daddyis a workaholic. He works all day and some nights. I have to get up and go to granny's house because he is getting a divorce from my mother and I told them I pick daddy and he said that since she cheated he could prove she is not an ideal parent.

I told him to say that. I saw it in a movie. Anyway, granny Malinda is nice, but I want friends. She asked her homie about it and we came up with this meeting in a public place. I decided to mess with daddy some more.

"Daddy, are you sure it is not a tea party?"

"Yes, Calliope."

"Stop calling me that!"

"I am not calling you Keysha."

"It is my op name."

"You do not have ops. Callie."

"Yes I do! Which one of us got evidence for your divorce, daddy and I am still scarred for life!"

"We are headed to Chuck E Cheese."

"Cool, I want to question that guy. It will be good practice for Disney."

"We are not going to Disney, Callie."

"I am going, daddy. You can stay behind and be boring and work all the time if you want. I will divorce you and get a new daddy."

"No you won't."

"Yup. I will get me a Mexican daddy that speaks Spanish and has guns." He looks at me through the rearview mirror.

"Who told you about Ranger?"

"Daddy, Granny Malinda knows Gram. It was my idea to come here. I am meeting his kids and seeing if I can be their homie. You just play with your homie and let me work." He sighs and gives in.

"Fine, Callie, but Ranger is hardcore."

"They are like five, daddy. They won't hurt me." I go inside and see they already have him cornered. Good. I walk up and join in on the questioning.

 **7/17 Fifi POV**

"So, do you like naked little kids, Chuck E.?" He looks shocked.

"No, that is gross."

"Have you ever tried to give candy to a little kid?"

"Yes, but it was Halloween and they were trick or treaters." Another voice behind me speaks up.

"Ask him if he ever gave a kid a beating. Hello. I am Callie." That is a good question.

"So, answer the question." He shakes his head no.

"No. I would never do that." I look around Callie and I do not see a grown up.

"Callie, who is here with you?"

"My daddy. He is over there having a dance off with some guy. They will not let the other kids play." I look where she points. Oh.

"That is our daddy."

"Wow."

"We are adopted, Callie. Do you like pink?"

"Nope."

"You are so pretty, do you want an easy bake oven?" She grins.

"Only if I can use it to melt the dolls my mother buys me. I am pulling a Shawshank if daddy makes me go over there again." I like her.

"I like you. I am Fifi, this is Alex and our homie Eli. We just saw Shawshank and it was so cool. So, what does your daddy do for work?"

"He is in the FBI. His name is "

"–wait, Callie. Chuck E. Is not a secure person. Do not tell him your daddy's name." She smiles at me.

"You are right, Fifi." I go back to my questioning.

"So, Chuck E., why do you do this job? You seem smart." He takes a deep breath.

"My name is Marcus Cornell Banks. I work here to hide from my creepy ex-girlfriend. She kept calling me and coming to my house. I told her I hate kids so maybe she will not look for me here." That is a shame.

"Do you want to be our Manny?"

"What?" He looks confused now.

"It is a man that is the nanny. We do not want a bouncy person that is trying to be commando with our Papi." Callie agrees with me.

"I know that is right, Fifi. Ladies be all up on my daddy because he is FBI."

"So, Nelly, do you want the job? We have good security so the stalker will not get in and all of our uncles have guns so they might shoot her. You can have your own room with a balcony and drive an Escalade and we have a movie room and a pool and puppies and Mami cooks and Ella cleans so you will just be the grown up that makes sure we do not set stuff on fire or drown or something. Plus you can get guns."

He looks like when we heard about the Disney trip. "Can you really hire me, Fifi and Alex?" Alex answers him.

"Si, now go and quit and take off that costume. You are a man not a mouse!" Whew! I laugh.

"Oh god, Alex! That was so funny!" He laughs too.

"I was holding it in all this time, Fi!" We giggle.

"We will meet you over there by our daddies, Nelly."

"Okay y'all." He walks away.

 **July 17th Callie POV**

"Callie, you are a good homie."

"You too, Fifi. I am glad you are not a tea party friend. Those little dress girls make my stomach hurt."

"Eli and Alex had our backs."

"It was so cool. So, I have my bags in the car and I hope we can do a sleepover. I really wanted friends."

"That sounds great, Callie. Do you have an op name?" She is a great friend!

"Yes, it is Keysha." She smiles at me.

"I am Mari and Alex is Raphy. Eli is Benji on an op."

"Great. Let's tell my daddy we made friends."

"Cool."

"So, my daddy is named Reginald Lee Jordan."

"We will say hello." We walk up to the two men playing and a crowd of kids that are about to jack them up.

"So, daddy, are you beating Mike over here?" Fifi's daddy waves at us.

"Hey kids! Who is your friend?" I look at my own daddy.

"Can you give the other kids a turn, daddy?" He looks around.

"Sure, Callie, Ghost cheats anyway." Fifi waves at daddy.

"Hello, Mike! I am Fifi and this is Alex and our homie Eli. Callie is our new homie. Why does she not have a gun?" Cool!

"Oh, um."

"Because daddy is afraid of the wicked witch."

"Do not call your mother that, Callie."

"You don't like her either, daddy. You do not have to be afraid of her and you should do my plan." He moves us away from the crowd.

"Callie, I am not making her bald. She would just wear a wig."

"What about the other thing?"

"Fine, you can make her pee turn colors but that is it." I already did that, so cool.

"Thanks, daddy." I tell my new friends the deal.

"She naked wrestled with other guys and that is bad." Fifi does not understand. She is so lucky.

"What?" I hug her.

"Fifi, it was so horrible! They were naked and they left the door open and the guy was winning so I hit him with a chair to make him get off my mom and she got mad at me! Plus, ew! I called daddy and he said to not do anything yet. She kept doing it. I watched good times, the cosby show, spongebob, martin, and living single. I can still see them in my nightmares." Eli pats my back.

"Here, drink some juice."

"You had that in your bottle, Eli?"

"Yup. We got them as gifts and we had an extra one, so I was prepared."

"Thanks!"

"I know how you feel. My mother does that." I look at his face and it is true.

"Why can't they just play cards or something?"

"I don't know, Callie."

 **July 27th Fifi POV**

I look at daddy. "You don't do that, right daddy?" He looks nervous.

"You mean with other women? Nope."

"But, with Mami?" Maybe daddy needs a time out and some new body wash. Auntie Lu told us the Magoo.

"Look, we love each other and it is not about winning, it is about something special. We will not let you see." I will think about it.

"So, all grown-ups like naked stuff and high shoes. We have to think about this."

"Yeah, Alex. If Mami did not like it, she would shoot him and turn him blue."

"Okay."

"Maybe it is only gross when it is someone different every day. What if I had a new homie every day? That would mean I was not loyal. I am loyal, guys."

"We know, Eli." Now back to the point.

"So, Mike, get Callie some guns and can she come over?" He nods immediately. She has him trained.

"Yes, Fifi."

"Great! Daddy, this is our new Manny. His name is Nelly and he is not a creep. Come on, Nelly. Let's go meet my Mami."

"Do not talk about her shoes. Our Papi has guns and so do we."

"So does she, Alex."

"This shoe thing is killing me, Fifi."

"She can run and fight in them, though. There they are, Callie." She looks surprised.

"You have a daddy and a Papi?"

"Yup. They are kissing again."

"If we cough, they will stop. You do it, Fifi."

"Fine, Alex. Ahem!" They turn and look at us. There is a kid behind them. He is acting stealthy.

"Yes, kids?"

"So, this is our new homie Callie. Her daddy knows our daddy and he is FBI. We call him Mike." Mami is smart so she gets it.

"His name is Jordan?"

"Yup. Very good, Mami. Also, this is Nelly, our new manny. Say hello, Nelly and remember what we told you."

"Hi, I am Marcus Cornell Banks and the kids interviewed me and they said I could quit here and work for them and my creepy ex would not find me. I like going by Nelly. I can still hear her calling me Maaarrrcccuuusss."

He stares into the empty space in front of him. :She broke into my crib and she tried to naked wrestle me y'all."

"Here, Nelly. You can have my juice. Here is a cookie. Mami made them."

"Thanks, Alex. I like y'all. He is just staring at me, Alex. Can he do legilmency?" He knows magic!

"No, we do not think so. I think he is just wondering if you have a crush on Mami and if he has to shoot you."

"Oh, well. Look, I am not interested in a relationship right now. I need a support group. She is crazy." He looks around.

"Oh my god! There she is!" He ducks down. "Who gave her a kid?!" We turn to look where he pointed.

"That is not her kid?"

"No and it is a scared little Mexican boy! He probably does not speak English!" I make a decision.

"I will go over there. Alex, you and Eli go around behind her. Callie, since you have no gun, you stay here and help Mami and Papi to keep Nelly calm."

"Do you have the zip ties, Fifi?"

"Yup. Manuel gave them to me and I keep them in my pack." I take out my supplies.

"I will be over there, Papi and Mami." I decide to let the stealthy kid know I saw him. Is he the kid Gram told us about?

"That is a lot of tickets you won! Jamal, put the tickets back." He gets offended.

"I am not a thief, Maria! Stop being racist!" He does the name thing, too!

"I am the last person to be racist. I just do not like thieves." He shrugs at me.

"Don't you know your Mexican dad is all stealthy and such? He would not let me take these tickets without permission." He is right.

"I do not have time for this. Did they really say you can have them?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I apologize, Jamal. I have to go."

"Bye, Sofia!"

"How did you guess?"

"It took me two tries. You guessed my name on the first try!" I like him, too! Wow, two new homies in one day.

"Stay here, I want to talk to you when I get back." He smiles at me.

 **July 17th Jamal POV**

I turn to the Mexican guy and Miss Prada. "Okay, I like her. She was not afraid to bring it. She is so bossy and she had guns. She is cute too." The Mexican guy gets all stern looking.

"Calm down and count your tickets, Jamal." Is he serious?

"Look, scary Mexican man, you did not say your daughter was a cool home girl. I am little. I do not want a girlfriend. I want someone that can help me do missions. She is cute so people will smile at her while I take out the creeps. Why are you laughing?" I am dead serious.

"Do you want a job, Jamal?" Maybe.

"You have to ask my granny. She said I could come here if I take a nap later so she can get ready for her bingo game. I do not like bingo games. She said I might like y'all." The kid asks me.

"Who is your granny?"

"She is right there, Rafael."

"How did you know my name?"

"I am good like that, homie. Nice guns." Plus I found out from Granny.

"Thanks. I gotta go and be backup now." I nod at him.

"I holla!" He runs away.

Granny comes over. "Hello Cute Spanish Guy."

"Hello, Miss Tessa." Wow. He smiled.

"You like my granny?"

"Yes, Jamal."

"You smiled! So far you only smiled at your wife."

"I know, Jay. I like Miss Tessa. She called me earlier." Granny hands him my stuff.

"Here is his bags and I will pick him up tomorrow. My daughter joined some cult or something and left the baby with me. I like the village, but I guess I will have to move out for Jayse here." She winks at me.

"Granny, I do not want you to do that. Won't you miss all your little yarn stuff? I can live alone. I just need a cool club house or something."

"You are five, Jamal."

"I can read and I can catch creeps." I look at Sofia.

"She took down that lady. I wonder whose kid that is? Oh, here come his parents hugging him. That is nice. She carries gloves! She is a great homie! I am keeping her." Miss Prada speaks up.

"She has her own clubhouse, Jamal." I like her.

"Really shoe lady? Can you run in those? You know in the movies, the lady always falls down in those shoes." She looks me in the eye.

"I can run in them, Jamal."

"So, how much rent do I have to pay to live in the club house? Granny you can visit. I can walk dogs and I am a good runner."

"Miss Tessa, Jamal can stay with us and you can see him every day."

I break into the negotiations. "Nope, how about like two times a week and on the weekends?" Granny shakes my hand.

"That is a deal, Jamal."

"Thanks, Granny." We hug.

"I have to go. You have my number. Be good and make the Spanish guy give you some guns."

"Okay! I love you, granny." She is so cool.

We were saying goodbye to the FBI guy. "So, are you sure you will be okay, Callie?" She nods at him.

"Daddy, you know this guy, right?" She points at the dude Casper.

"Yes, Callie."

"And you are scared of that guy, right?" She points at the scary Mexican guy that is kissing Miss Prada again. We are at Chuck E. Cheese! They need to stop all that.

"Yes, Callie."

"Okay, and the lady has guns, too. I will be fine. Fifi and them are cool. They are going to show me the clubhouse." I want to see this clubhouse.

"How many bedrooms are in the clubhouse?" Fifi answers me. She is kind of the bomb.

"Two, Jamal. You are staying in the main house with us, though. We just hang in the clubhouse." Oh.

"Fine."

"We have to get you gear like ours and maybe you want to hang at the pool or something."

"Cool! I like you, Maria." She laughs.

"You are funny. I like you too."

"Well, let's go, Nelly. Do your job. Spanish guy, give him the car keys." He hands them over.

"Here you are Nelly."

"Thanks, man. Do they know how to get home?" Fifi and Alex nod.

"Yes, Nelly. Just come with us. Bye, Papi and Daddy!"

"Bye, Daddy." I decide to say goodbye too.

"Bye shoe lady! Bye Scary dude." I elbow Fifi.

"Does he ever smile?"

"Yes, just not in public."

"Okay then." This was going to be fun. They let us be bossy and everything! We have a servant!


	48. Chapter 48 July 17th Part Two

**I do not own JE's characters, only my own.**

 **A/N: This story is very OC. Steph lives in Miami and has changed her name to shed the stigma of the Burg. She goes by the nickname Isis and she is with Ranger and another OC of mine. Lula is along for the ride.**

 **This is another long chapter that I split in half. Thanks for reading and for all of your messages. I welcome all reviews.**

 **July 17th Part TWO**

 **July 17th Isis POV**

We are walking through the stalls at the flea market. "Why did you want us to meet you here, Mags?"

"Because, Corey, I like to shop. You guys can haggle with the merchants and we can talk and people watch. Now, did your ids and cards come?"

"Yup. My dad is all hype that I got a paid internship. I told him I cannot discuss my salary and I am working on a new project. He said he was investing."

"That's nice."

"My dad said I am living up to the Hughes name and he is proud of me. Better a Hughes than a Michaels."

"So you are Corey Ethan Michaels and Anthony Tucker Hughes."

"Yup."

"So on ops, you are Ethan and Tucker."

"Cool."

"We are a think tank, like you saw the bears on television? We thought of that."

"Cool."

"Now sometimes I need to research something and spy on people for instance. I need to know their favorite things like their favorite perfume, foods, desserts, all like that. I have a list of ladies and I want you to figure out how to get them to tell you all of the things on the list without making them suspicious."

They look at the list. "There are 35 ladies on this list."

"I know. Some of them are out of town. Here are plane tickets and you can use your cards if you need to do so." Anthony tries out an idea.

"Well, right off, I can do a questionnaire and give them a prize of a gift card to the market."

"Good thinking, Tucker. Work on it and give me the written dossiers with photos when you are finished. After that I have more lists but you cannot use the same ploy each time and the information might be harder to come by."

"Why do you need to know if their cars are good?"

"Oh, I forgot. Here." They get excited.

"Oh my damn. You got us trailhawks?" I nod.

"Yup. It is my new company car. Yours are gold and silver."

"What about our old car?" I shrug at them.

"Drive it home and come back for the other one."

"Cool! You are so good to us, Mags."

"I see a great potential in you. Now here are your phones. Call me with any problems and call me Cammy, your older sister." They hug me and stare at the cars.

"We can do that."

"JL Inc does stand for Justice League, but not exactly like law enforcement. We do good deeds, invent things, right wrongs and help kids. While you are out on your missions, if you see a situation, make note of it and we will see what we can do. Now if it is an easy fix like buying a kid McDonald's, you can do that yourself." They are paying attention. I like that.

"Dress casual but a little preppy. Be polite. Do your schoolwork before you do mission work. I am not a Grinch."

"Okay, Mags. When you call me, give me clues, do not say the issue right out in the open. Did your gas cards come?"

"Yup."

"Good." The look at each other and then at me.

"Can you help us with other situations?"

"Like what?"

"Well, we want physical training and sometimes our girls are hard to figure out and all that." Oh, is that all?

"Sure, Sweeties. Now let's get a good price on these bookshelves and this wine rack." We start haggling and the boys are naturals. We load up my car and they call their gardeners to come get their cars and tip them $50, then they follow me to the house. I love these boys.

 **7/17 Jamal POV**

"This place is the bomb!" Fifi talks to our new manny.

"Come see our garage, Nelly."

"You guys can drive a car and we have these super soakers. We can try to shoot each other while we drive."

"That sounds like fun, Alex." He whistles.

"These dogs are the bomb. Imperio." They stare meanly at us.

"Finite." They turn fluffy again.

"They are so awesome!"

"Thanks, Jamal. What do you think, Callie?"

"This is a great place to chill." I know that's right. I feel like I am on television.

"Our password today is Mermaid, Nelly. Go into the house and find Ella. She will show you a room and measure you and then you will magically have clothes and stuff. Plus, can you ask her to show you the turkey from last night and then call us when you have our snack ready? We will drive on over and you can relax by the pool."

"Cool, Fifi. I will be back." Wow, she just told homie what to do and all of that. I like being her friend.

 **July 17th Eddie POV**

"This is a secure line so you can call me now."

"Thanks, Hector. So what is she doing?"

"She took her twins and their one friend to Chuck E Cheese so they can meet two more friends and question the guy in the costume to see if he can be their manny." I laugh for a whole minute.

"Wow. She got her badass little kids. They sound amazing."

"Her daughter hates pink and they practice getting out of handcuffs." That sounds cute.

"So, I got a note about you with my chocolate cake, Hec." He sighs.

"Yes, I met someone and he is adorable with his dimples."

"That is awesome. Where are you, Eddie?"

"I am in my car outside the diner. I meet Frank here for lunch once a week now. So, is she really happy?"

"Yup and she has all of these grannies on her side. Her husband has grannies, too." I laugh again.

"Yup, he hates his mother too."

"Okay, I will let Frank know. Bye Hec."

"See you, Eddie."

 **7/17 Nelly POV**

"I go for mine, I gots to shine, now throw your hands up in the skyyyyy!" A guy I did not notice steps into my path.

"Hey, homie, why are you singing around the house?" I hold out my hand.

"Hello. The kids interviewed me and hired me to be their manny. I am supposed to find Ella and let her order me some clothes because my crazy ex burned them or did a ritual or some shit. I was being Chuck E. Cheese to hide from that bunny boiler. Anyway, they also want turkey for a snack and I need a bedroom." He does not even seem like that surprised him. He smiles and shakes my hand.

"I am Quincy. Ella is my baby."

"No problem, man. I am not looking for a woman any time soon. That lady with the sparkly high heels tried to hug me and I got the shakes."

"Chessie hugged you?" I nod.

"She said she was trying to be nice, but I just cannot be close to a woman without hearing her calling me Maaarrrccuuus. Oh god. She was so crazy, man." He hands me a bottle of cranberry juice.

"Here, have some juice."

"Thanks, man." I notice an Hispanic woman that my new homie Quincy smiles at like she is lunch.

"Oh, hello. Are you Ella?" She keeps her distance.

"Yes and Fifi called me. She said not to hug you."

"Thanks. She is the bomb." Ella smiles at me.

"I will get the lunch tray ready. Q, show him an East Wing suite. It overlooks their clubhouse and the elevator is over there."

"Okay, El." They kiss.

"Thanks, Ella. Sorry about the non-hug." She just smiles at me.

"It is fine, Nelly."

I cannot believe the huge room he showed me. "This is all my room?"

"Yup and do not let the other guys bully you."

"Okay. So did you meet Callie and Jamal yet?" He looks out of my terrace. I have a terrace!

"No."

"They are so funny, man. Fifi captured my ex today and tied her up and everything. I think she turned her blue. That little girl is my hero! Plus she had kidnapped a kid, so the FBI guy that is Callie's dad took her in. That bitch will be singing Akon songs! That is why I am singing around the house. I feel like Suge Avery up in this piece!" I spin around and Quincy laughs at me.

"You are so funny, Nelly. Let's get the kids their snack and then we can chill by the pool."

"Thanks, Quincy. You can meet Nate. He is off women right now too. He said they are too much trouble." That is what has been bugging me.

"You do look like Will Smith." He strikes a pose.

"I know but I am more gangster than him. You look like Dule Hill." I just smile.

"I know and I love Psych, too. Let's go." I was going to love my new job.

 **7/17 Corey and Anthony POV**

A golf cart going the opposite direction pulls up to us as we drive towards the outdoor pool. I turn off Busta Rhymes.

"Hello, person I do not know. I am Corey and this is Anthony. We work part time as the gardener and pool guy and for JL Inc." The guy nods at us like we are homies.

"I am Quincy and this is Nelly."

"Okay. We will get out of your way." We drive away, then they back up to us.

"You wouldn't have any grey poupon would you?" We howl laughing.

"No, but I do have hot sauce." They look surprised.

"What?"

"Ant loves hot sauce. This is the best kind and I have two bottles so here you go."

"Thanks, Ant. Peace out." They drive away again.

"He was so funny." I turn on our Missy Elliott cd. I love her and she is a freak. Mags said we could play music while we worked, then she giggled and said she felt like snow white. I said I know what those dwarfs were really singing about and she laughed for a long time, then told me to behave and to always use condoms and made us drink some drink.

"He looked like a new and improved Will Smith." Yes!

"He did! Okay, help me do the pool and I will show you a graphic design program that can help you with the maze."

"Coolness. Plus Ella wants to help as well. She is nice and a little hyper."

"No, that was Zee."

"Oh! Right, Ella is nice and she loves plants and stuff. This is the best job ever."

"So we set out tomorrow to meet some ladies?"

"Yup but we have to pick up the gift cards on the way home."

"We will need more than that. I have a list. You can look it over." I hand it to him.

"This is good. I will add my thoughts. This will work. I am into that. So, did you grow over night?" I look around.

"Yup, like three and a half inches and I got thicker. I am her devoted white slave." I love Mags even more now.

"Man, please. These jobs as internships would look great but we are getting paid $75k with expenses paid for a part time job that came with cars and a cool guest house to chill in! Plus you know we will get to play basketball on those courts with Will and Dule." Dule Hill that name eluded me.

"This is so awesome. Plus you are my best friend so I am glad we can do this together."

"From the womb to the tomb."

"I love you, but let's not talk about dieing."

"Okay. Here we are. Now to use this cabana to change my clothes. Wow, everything we need is in here and robes and sunscreen and sunglasses. Mags is so smart."

"I still love her shoes." Anthony smiles.

"They are a killer."

"Should we get her a card or something?"

"Yes, maybe we should ask the kids what she likes and give it to her."

"I am calling Fifi." She answers on the first ring.

"Yes, Ethan?"

"Oh, you know about that?"

"Si, Mami told me. I am Mari on an op."

"Cool. So, I want to get your mom a little thank you gift. Do you have any ideas?"

"She likes yellow, turquoise, hip hop and doing good deeds for kids."

"Thanks, Mari." I hang up and tell Anthony.

"I got it," he exclaims.

"Tomorrow, we are taking McDonald's to a daycare and doing story time."

"Yes, then we can get the kids to sign the card we give her with some turquoise silk flowers and yellow stones in the vase!"

" Good work, Corey. Now let's check the ph levels in this pool. It should not take long and she is making pot roast for dinner."

"With mac and cheese?"

"Yup." I love her.

 **7/17 Nelly POV**

"Those little white boys were funny with their hip hop music. I want to taste this hot sauce."

"Me too, Q." We knock on the door. The dogs bark twice. The door cracks and Jamal says, "Yes?"

"Mermaid."

"Okay." He opens the door and we walk inside and it is the bomb. They are in recliners and they have a big screen television.

"This is the best club house ever, man."

"I see that Jamal. Here is your food, guys. Do you need anything else?"

"No, Nelly. Here is your phone. Hector gave it to me."

"Thanks, Fifi."

"We have phones so we will call you and we promise not to try to cook or run away. Mami is getting Jamal and Eli and Callie their security chains. We will watch the blues brothers and take a nap after we eat. You can come get us for dinner." That's it?

"That is all you want me to do?" She nods and drinks her juice with her feet up. Her brother answers me.

"Yes, tomorrow we want to go to paintball and you can take us there and the park."

"Okay, Alex. I will wait for you at the cart, Q."

"Okay, man."

"See you, Nelly!"

 **July 17th Quincy POV**

I look at the new kids. "Nice to meet you, I am Quincy." He greets me with a huge smile.

"Hey! He looks like the fresh prince." Fifi and Alex nod.

"We know but he is better." The kid Jamal is staring at me.

"Quincy, can you look at me like I stepped on your new Jordans?" I look really irked at that thought.

He claps. "Awesome. Can you act mad like you want to see the manager?"

"Hell yes, Jamal."

"Good. You can help me catch a creep."

"What creep?" Who is messing with this kid?

"There is a creep at Krispy Kreme. He will be there tomorrow. He tries to talk to little kids and I make sure they do not talk to him." He sighs.

"I got banned because I had a tantrum and I made picket signs and I threw water balloons. I need more people on this." Fifi comes over and hugs him.

"You are very smart and brave, Jamal."

"Thanks, Fifi. We can do it tomorrow before paintball." I am in.

"I will help you."

"Thanks, Quincy."

"See you guys!"

We leave. "They are the bomb." Nelly licks his fingers.

"This hot sauce is the shizz."

I agree. "I am putting it on the list."

"What list?"

"El does their general marketing. Ches will buy things, but when stuff runs out, she puts it on a list for El."

"That is the bomb. I am going to love it here." Yes.

"We have white slaves!"

"Quincy stop saying that. Fine, but you were thinking it."

"I was! You know legilmency?"

"Nope. I know black people!" He laughs.

"I loved that skit. I like you, man."

"No homo."

"Right back at you, Q-Dog."

 **July 17th Fifi POV**

"So, Emmett, we love hanging with you, but we have hired a manny. Anytime you are off or want to come hang at the pool or in our clubhouse, you are welcome." He is not sad.

"Thanks, Fi and Alex."

"This is Callie and this is Jamal. You met Eli."

"Hello, I am Emmett. I am glad to see you have a nice crew, Fifi. Did you tell them about Lizzie?"

"Not yet, but I will."

"Okay, see you guys Saturday for paintball."

"Cool, Emmett, bye." He leaves on the phone.

Jamal asks me. "So, who is Lizzie?"

"She is our homie that lives in Orlando. Let me call her on speaker guys." She answers quietly.

"Hola, is now a good time, Jax?"

"Give me five minutes to get rid of these gloves and all and I will call you back, Fi."

"Cool."

"Wow. She must have been on a mission."

"Yes, she does surveillance and all that, Jamal. She is six and a half." She calls me back and I answer on speaker.

"Hey, Fi. I was getting evidence on this man. He had the nerve to tell me he had a puppy that was hurt. Now, I am not a veterinarian so I told homie that was a shame and I left. I snuck in his house with my lockpicks after he left and he has a whole wall of pictures of the kids in this hood. Well that is not the bomb, so I took pictures and I have his info and all that. He left it all in the open." That is jacked up.

"I am sending the file to my FBI guy down here."

"What is his name?"

"I call him Eddie." I think about it.

"His last name is Murphy?"

"Yup. His first name is Jonas." That is cool.

"So, who was your backup?"

"I met this girl named Diamond."

"Wow."

"I know. Anyway, I am in her hood on a playdate. She is cool. We were playing dueling when the creep came up to us."

"I will send you a jacket for her, Lizzie."

"Thanks, Fi." So now to tell her about Jamal and Callie.

"So, I have two more friends. They are Jamal and Callie. Her dad is in the FBI and I call him Mike."

"His last name is Jordan?"

"Yup. Jamal does missions, too and he is very smart."

"Cool! It is great to meet you guys. I will add my reward money to my trust fund. Now I can train with Diamond. She said to call her Crystal on missions."

"That is great, Lizzie. I am glad she watches your back. She is also moving to Miami in January."

"Why?"

"Her mom is working for JL Inc."

"That is Mami's company, Lizzie."

"That is even better."

"So, get Diamond to go to Disney with us after Christmas."

"I am on it."

"Did you tell Eddie to keep your real name out of the paperwork?"

"Yup and I wore a stocking cap and all that, Fi. My little wolfie had my back, too."

"I do not believe you named your puppy wolfie."

"I wanted a wolf cub, Fi."

"I know, Lizzie. Well, we are about to eat and watch the blues brothers."

"Cool. I will be on Facebook later."

"Okay. Bye, Lizzie!" We hang up.

"Wow. I like her a lot."

"Me too, Jamal."

"She sounds like she hates tea parties." I grin.

"I am glad you guys are not jealous or anything." He shakes his head.

Eli speaks up. "Nope. I had no friends. I had to stay in the house all the time. It was boring. Tio Manuel helped me and I met you guys." Jamal goes next.

"Man, I was never in the house. My mom took me everywhere she went, but it was no kids around. I love granny but it's no kids there either, so I am glad to have you for friends."

"Our Mami is the bomb, you guys and all the guys that come here, and Zee, too are skilled. We get them to train us and they give us things. Just negotiate with them. We go to day trips, too." We talked for a while and thought about things we could ask for and made a wish list. We wondered who our first customer was going to be.

 **July 17th Jamal POV**

Then there is a knock on the door.

"Yes?" He grins at me. I do not grin back.

"Oh, mermaid. I am Lester and I brought these files to teach you how to read, Jamal."

"Homie, try again. I can already read." He gets serious.

"Fine, please read these files and tell me what you think is a good plan, Jamal."

"Okay. Show us some training stuff and we want bikes. We can buy them, we just want to learn to ride them."

"I can do that."

"Cool. Give me the files and I will let you know at dinner time tomorrow." He smiles a huge smile.

"Okay, thanks. I am going to the media room, here is my number." I wave him off.

Alex speaks up. "We have all the Rangeman numbers already, Primo."

"Cool, Alex. Bye guys."

"So, let's sort these. I will add up the fees. Let's see what we can ask the Wiz for."

"Wiz?"

"Yup. He was scary at first, but behind all that, he is a cool cat trying to keep people safe." They laugh and agree with me.

 **July 17th Callie POV**

I love my new friends, but the grown ups are crazy. They want to play with us, to train us, which is cool, or like this lady, they want to keep us. She is so silly. I will have to let her down easy. Fi said she loved to shop, so I will not be mean.

"I am not really looking for a new mommy right now, but you can be my friend, Zee. Thanks for doing my hair, too."

"No problem, Callie. What does that stand for?"

"Calliope." She winces.

"Damn. So, did you get a gun?"

"Yes, I have two, and we all have Swiss Army knives in our shoes." She bounces.

"That is great! So let's watch some movies. Do you like dresses at all?"

"Not really, Zee but I do like skorts and boots." She takes out her phone and takes my picture again.

"I can work with that. Let me measure your feet."

"Okay, but that is all for now. I want to watch Save the last dance."

"Okay, Callie."

I went over to Eli and Jamal and they laughed with me.

"Did she measure y'all, too?"

"Yup and I told her I liked cargos and khaki shorts. She was a nice mom lady, Cal."

"I guess I am still just mad at my mom, y'all."

"Me too! My mom left me stranded with Granny."

"My mom naked wrestled other men."

"My mom left me with Tio Manuel."

"Guys?" We turned to see Fifi and Alex.

"Yes?"

"Look, our Mami will not do that. Watch, later we will wake her up at like 3am and ask for a snack."

Jamal looks alarmed. "What? She will beat y'all!" Fifi shakes her head.

"Nope. She will give it to us and hug us and talk to us if we want. She is nice and she loves us. She already gave y'all a trust fund like harry potter, too." Wow.

"Really?"

"Yes, Callie. She wants us to be happy. She made us our dream room and she lets us go play and make plans and she does not follow us all the time." She is so awesome.

"Now let's get some grapes and stuff and see what we can ask for to behave. It is date night."

"What do you mean, Fi?"

"Callie, Mami and Papi are going on a date. They will want us to be good and not try to do an op. We can ask for stuff. Just grab some juice and follow us to our room." I nod and take the juice out of the fridge.

"Jamal, we can use the contracts." He looks excited.

"Great!"

We run quietly to their room which is huge and has enough beds and pillows for everyone. I like this room. We sit on the patio on the couches out there. Alex said just in case the baby monitor was on, we should talk out here so they would not hear our plans.

"That was a good catch, Alex."

"We only use it to wake her up at night. She wants us to use our phones, but we will keep it until our birthdays at least."

"That is cool."

"These grapes and oranges are so good."

"Thanks, Jamal. Mami gives us fruit and vegetables for snacks as much as we want. Even her cookies and muffins are without flour or bad sugar."

"I like the carrots and potato slices to dip in bbq sauce."

"Alex that is gross."

"Try it, Callie. I do and it is good." Fifi gets down to business.

"Okay, who has the best handwriting?" Jamal raises his hand.

"I think I do pretty good, guys. I fill out forms for Granny all the time."

"Okay. Jamal. You can do the contracts. Put all of our names on there. Leave the other part blank until we negotiate with Mami or Papi. Let's practice our blank face."

"What?"

"It is like in poker. You have to not smile or anything and stare. Mami will know we mean business if we do it. We have to be a no nonsense crew. We need a name."

"What about Alohomora?"

"I love that Eli!" We hug him.

"We are Alohomora. Try the face again, Jamal. You look like your name is Pookie!" We giggle and try to do it and eat our snacks. I love it here.

 **7/17 Isis POV**

We moved our date night to tonight.

"Jefa, are you ready, baby?"

"Yes, Ricky." I walk out of the bathroom and he gasps. I am wearing a white goddess dress that has a short hem with small splits on the sides, leaving my legs bare from mid-thigh. My shoes are gold and match the accents on the dress. They are 6 ½ "spiked heels and they sparkle.

My hair is brighter since I got it done at Sak's and I have it up like on Bday but more polished. My arms are bare except for the slouchy sleeves and I am wearing my jewelry.

"Baby, let's stay home." I evade his hands.

"Nope. You look great in that blue suit, Ricky. Where are we eating?"

"We are going to a seafood place, The Sea Serpent. They got great reviews. Then we are going to dessert at Sweet Tooth which is like a goumet dairy queen, then dancing at Lust."

"Okay. How late will we be? We will be home by 0100, Baby." I kiss his cheek.

"Let me kiss the kids. Eli and Jamal and Callie stayed over." I carry my transparent gold mini trench coat with me and go to their room.

I walk in and they are seated playing connect four and sorry. "Kids, I am going out. Please do not leave the house. You can watch movies downstairs. Your snacks are on a tray on the shelf in the refrigerator. Please do not use any heating appliances including the easy bake oven someone gave you."

"How, Mami?"

"Alex, the box was in the trash. You should have kept the box."

"Okay, Mami. Good, I left it in your clubhouse. Please do not prank anyone or order food."

"She got all the loopholes, Fi."

"Nope."

"Please do not ask the Rangemen or Gram or Ella or Lourdes to do anything I have told you not to do. Gram is here and so is Kane, Bones and Nick. Nelly is off tonight. If you do this, I will give you a favor you can determine and it will go for all five of you. I will not say no as long as it is safe."

"Wow, Fi, we have to take that." She shakes her head.

"You guys, Mami will give us most things anyway." She looks at me.

"Does this include our trips?"

"No, Fi."

"Cool. We want three favors, Mami."

"Sofia!"

"Si, Mami?" She is giving me her blank face and I want to pick her up and kiss her little cheeks. I keep a straight face though.

"Fine, I will give you two." Jamal stands in front of me.

"Please sign this Miss Prada."

"What is it?"

"We asked Tom to make us some contracts. This one says you owe us two favors and it lists our names and the time and date and you sign it and we keep a copy." Awww.

I smile. "I am proud of you, mija." I hug all of them.

"You look pretty, Mami."

"Thank you, Fi. Call me with any problems and our password is nargle."

"Okay." I hug all of them and take my copy of the contract with me.

Carlos kisses me. "Jefa, you are so good with them."

"I love that they are a team and they are thinking outside the box."

 **July 17th Fifi POV**

We all let out our breath and start giggling.

"Wiz was looking like he could not believe we had contracts, y'all."

"Jamal, I thought she would not crack."

"Your blank face was the best, Fifi."

"Thanks, Eli. Now we can take our time to think of what we want and as long as it is safe, she has to say yes."

"I think we should learn knives."

"Yes, Callie. But we have to say we want Hibachi. You do not just ask for knife training. Papi will turn colors or be like a statue and Mami will have to kiss him a lot." They giggle.

"Now, we have paintball training tomorrow and Ella will be in here to clean up. Let's watch a movie. Jamal you can pick."

"Thanks, Fifi. I like this room a lot." I love my new friends.

 **7/17 Isis POV**

"Do you have a reservation?" I notice how the hostess is ogling my husband so I kiss him on the cheek and leave lipstick there marking him. He winks at me.

"Give her the name you used, lover." He smiles at me.

"I have a reservation for Manoso.: She looks irked as she shows us to a table. She leans over toward Carlos.

"Please let me know if I can help you with anything at all." I turn and ask Carlos to take off my coat and bump her in the process.

"This dress is amazing, baby."

"I wore it just for you to take off me later, marido." He kisses me gently and pulls out my chair.

We check out the menus. "What are you having? I want the lobster."

"Me too, baby. I also want you." He needs to stop.

"Let's get the calamari topped salad." He kisses my hand.

"Okay."

"Please get us sparkling grape juice in an unopened bottle, Ricky." He sucks on my wrist.

"Whatever you like, my love." He kisses my hand again. He puts a piece of cornbread onto my plate.

"Well well well. If it isn't Little Miss High Heels." I smile and get up.

"Hello, Miss Ethel!" I hug her.

"I had no idea you lived down here!"

"Girly, I get around okay. I am on a date with Eugene Walker." She waves at a very striking older gentleman. He blows her a kiss.

"He is handsome." She smacks my arm.

"Girl please when did you get you a sexy Mexican?"

"Miss Ethel, this is my husband." Carlos smiles and stands to speak to her.

"Hello, Miss Ethel." She giggles.

"Do you know Miss Tessa?"

"Yup. You are her Spanish Cutie, huh? You are so fine." She takes his picture.

"All dressed up for Miss High Heels here. Girly, give me your number. Hey Mexican, you send that boy Kent some muffins. They are so mean to that poor boy at the station."

"Ok, Ma'am." I look over her outfit.

"You look good, Miss Ethel."

"I cannot complain ever since you gave me that love potion."

"It was not a love potion."

"Then how come it works?" I giggle.

"Give me a hug, now."

"Yes, Miss Ethel."

"Good, now I am going back to my table before I have to snatch up that little hostess. I hope you brought your sneakers, Cricket." I laugh.

"Yes, Miss Ethel. Handle your business girly. I am about to close a deal you hear me?" I laugh again and hug her.

"She was very nice looking, Jefa."

"She is the bomb, Ricky. She taught me yoga and thai chi."

"Really?"

"Yup." We ordered our food and I had such a good time flirting with my husband. Then the phone rang, well his phone.

 **7/17 Carlos POV**

"Hello?"

"Listen, Manoso, my homie is at the restaurant you are at with a gigolo."

"What?"

He sounds all urgent. "Man, get Miss Ethel away from that buster. He drugs the women and gets their bank info."

"How did you know where I am?"

"Man please, it is all on Miss Gram's facebook page. She uses aliases, but I know she means you and your wife. I know about Miss Ethel because she told all the ladies about the guy."

"Fine, come get him, Kent." He hesitates.

"Did she tell your wife about the muffins?"

"Yes and I will send them tomorrow or something."

"Thanks." I hang up and turn to my wife.

"Jefa, go take Miss Ethel to the bathroom and tell her that her date wanted to drug and rob her."

She gets an evil grin on her face. She still looks amazing. "Okay." She gets up and takes Miss Ethel away. I tranq the guy and it looks like he passed out. Kent comes inside and takes him away while glaring at me.

 **7/17 Isis POV**

"Share a sundae with me, Ricky."

"Jefa, no."

"Please, Ricky?" He sighs like I am torturing him. Maybe I am.

"Fine, Jefa." I got us coffee ice cream and mocha ice cream with wet walnuts and a little fudge. We fed each other in the car and talked.

"I love you, baby."

"I know, Ricky. I love you, too. Where is Casper?"

"He went out with Snake, Jordan and Lox to a ball game. He is fine, baby."

"Oh, he did not tell me."

"I was supposed to tell you, love. Are you ready to dance?"

"Yes, Carlos." We drive to Lust and I hit the restroom immediately and remove all my makeup and just refresh my lipgloss.

"Did you come here with Ranger?" I look at her in the mirror.

"Who are you?"

"I am Cougar." I look at her and she looks like she was maybe a Ranger or something.

"Nice to meet you." She looks me up and down.

"So, are you dating him?"

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I am not dating him." She looks hopeful.

"So do you think I have a chance?"

"Nope." She almost pouts at me.

"Why not?"

"Because he is my husband." She backs away a little.

"You are shitting me." I flash her my rings.

"No, I am not."

"I guess I waited too long to make a move."

"Maybe."

"He is a little too bossy to me, though. I want someone more equal but that likes guns like me."

She looked like she was black and Hispanic and about my age and she reminded me of Vanity a little bit. I decide to help her out.

"Why don't you call this guy?" I give her Woody's number.

"His name is Woodrow but he likes to be called Hades."

"Okay, I will do that."

"Tell him Gabby sent you." She laughs.

"See you, girl."

"Bye, Miss Cougar." She giggles and calls Woody. He texts me and I text him she is cool. He texts me back thank you with exclamation points.

 **7/17 Carlos POV**

She takes a while to return to me. I see Cougar follow her to the bathroom and I hope my wife will not have a brawl. I fend off the interested females, then I notice Cougar leave. Charlene Willowby has liked me since we met in black ops. She did not like Cas, so I ended my interest in her. She was beautiful, but she was a commander type and we would not get along.

My baby slipped her arms around me. "Dance with me, Sexy." I turn and kiss her, making all the women scatter. I enjoyed the way her body moved to the latin dances we did and the others as well. We left at 0030 so we would be on time getting home.

As we walked into the house, I kissed my wife again.

"I love you, Magdalena Manoso."

"I love you too, Ricardo. I had such a great time with you tonight."

"Let me finish it in style." I picked her up and carried her to our room. Cas was not back yet. I put my baby on the bed and called him.

 **7/17 Cas POV**

"So, you guys are sexy." I ignore the girls. The guys smiled at them.

"Guys, I need to jet."

"Why?"

"I have an early shift and I am not looking for companionship. Especially not in a strip club." I cannot believe they made me come talking about I was the designated driver. I told them if they drank I would tell Babygirl on them. Ranger called me.

"What?"

"Where are you?"

"I am at a club with the guys trying to get them to leave."

"Ok, so you are cool?"

"Yes, I am fine. I just came along to make sure Jordan did not get scammed or something. He has like no street smarts."

"Ok, well, I will see you when you get here. I am putting Jefa to bed right now. Heh heh."

"I hate you."

"No you don't. I saw Cougar tonight."

"That's nice. I do not like her."

"I think Jefa made her go away."

"She killed her?"

"No, she set her up with Woody."

"Better him than me, man."

"See you, Ghost." I stood up. "Alright you guys, I am ret to go, people. Make your little love connections or whatever. Chop chop!" They exchange numbers, well, Jordan did. Snake and Lox looked afraid and refused to exchange numbers. They begged to use a guest house and I said hell no. I finally got home about 0130.

 **7/17 Isis POV**

"Ricky, let me undress and you can check on the kids." He leaves and I put on my zebra pajamas and went to the kitchen and baked double the amount of muffins I usually bake. I boxed up half for Det. Foley and the other half for Rangeman. I still beat Carlos back to bed. Heh heh.

 **7/17 Carlos POV**

"Kids, why are you awake?"

"We are doing a murder board, Wiz."

"Why?" I remain calm. I know they are too young to kill someone. Maybe a squirrel, but not a person.

"Not really a murder, but you know cops make a board for their criminals. We are doing that and listing evidence and all that."

"For what?" Fifi interrupts.

"Papi, do you need something?" I wondered when they would stonewall me. They had turned the board away from me as soon as I stepped into the room.

"I was just checking on you, kids."

"Oh. That is thoughtful. Did you and Mami have fun?" She changed the subject. She was good.

"Si, we danced and we had ice cream too."

"I like ice cream." Alex was helping her. They really did stick together.

"Maybe we can have that tomorrow or something, Alex."

"So, we are fine, Papi and we will see you at breakfast." I kiss them and leave. I cannot believe they put me out. They are so adorable trying to keep secrets. I love them. I smiled as I undressed and got into bed.

 **7/17 Isis POV**

"Jefa, why do you smell like cake?"

"I was in the kitchen, Ricky. Get undressed for me." I will take the muffins to the station on my way to taking the kids to paintball practice.

"That sounds good, Magdalena."

"I love how you say my name, Carlos."

"I know, baby." We kiss for what seems like hours and just talk and cuddle.

"This was a perfect date, Ricky." I kiss her again.

"I look forward to more."

"Maybe we can take the kids to dave and busters."

"Maybe Jefa." I settle down into sleep.

 **7/17 Cas POV**

"Why did you go to a strip club?"

"I did not even touch anyone, man. Let me take my shower."

"Fine. You get the kids." I hate him.

"Fine, Ranger." As soon as I got my pajamas on, they called her. I wanted to scream a little bit.

I go into their room. "Yes, kids?"

"Where is Mami?"

"Fi, she is asleep. How about you guys come and get a snack and tell me what is on your minds."

"Okay, Daddy." They follow me and there is a plate of muffins that are still warm and a note.

"It's for you Fi. It says, these are oatmeal muffins with no flour and there is cranberry juice in the refrigerator. She says she loves all of you and to go easy on me or Ranger, whichever one of us came down with you."

"Wow, Miss Prada is the shizz."

"I know right. Miss Maggie is awesome." We eat muffins and drink juice.

"So, what was up, Fifi?"

"We want to go to the obstacle course Friday, so we asked Eric and he said yes. We want her permission since according to our wall calendar, she has a date with you and cannot go."

"Oh, well just ask her in the morning."

"Okay, Daddy."

"Y'all these muffins are better than Krispy Kremes. I love Miss Prada."

Eli smiles. "She said hi to me then she was like you can stay whenever you want, Eli. I love her too."

"I like those skorts you have Fi."

"If you stand still long enough Ella or Zee will get you some, Callie."

"Ella already did that, Fi."

"They are hype, huh?"

"Okay, Daddy, we are finished. We will go to the bathroom and see you at breakfast." They all hug me and walk away. I love my babygirl. I finally get into bed and cuddle her as the little spoon and she says my name in her fucking sleep. She is not getting out of this bed without me loving her in the morning.


	49. Chapter 49 July 18th

**I do not own JE's characters, only my own.**

 **A/N: This story is very OC. Steph lives in Miami and has changed her name to shed the stigma of the Burg. She goes by the nickname Isis and she is with Ranger and another OC of mine. Lula is along for the ride.**

 **Thanks for reading and for all of your messages. I welcome all reviews.**

 **7/18 Isis POV**

I tried to escape the bed. "Cas, please, I have to do breakfast." He pinned me there and continued to kiss me.

"Just once more, Babygirl." Fine, he does feel so good.

"Okay, but in the shower. I have to get dressed, love." He was relentless.

Carlos kissed me and promised to take the muffins and to eat a banana but he had to go. Cas was due in at 0800 today. After I dressed in a blue and yellow tie dye looking dress and matching teal blue sparkly 6" heels, I put on my apron and made pancakes and egg whites and turkey kielbasa for the kids and put their fruit and juice and chocolate milk on the table.

"Good morning, Mami." They are so sweet this morning.

"Good morning, kids." They were in skorts and khaki shorts with tee shirts that were like team shirts with number on the back. They said I could act like Chessie and could we go to the flea market tomorrow. I smiled.

"Yes, I will bring my wedge heels for that, Jamal." He gives me a one armed hug.

"Good, Miss Prada." I loaded up the kids to go to paintball.

 **7/18 Corey POV**

"Hello, we are Ethan and Tucker and we wanted to bring breakfast for the kids and we hope we can do story time, ma'am." She stares at us. We had stopped at the Little Darlings Day Care.

The lady running the place was wary of us. "Is this a trick?"

I give her my best smile. "No, ma'am."

"Did you tamper with this food?" Nope. I continue to smile.

"Not at all ma'am. Here, please take this Genaurdi gift card." I hand her a $100 gift card.

She snatches it out of my hand.

"Thank you, baby. I do need to pick up a few things." I decide to move on to the next part of our plan.

"Well, I can run you right to the store and Tucker can feed the kids. We can drop off your groceries and he can do the story. It will be like an hour or so." She stares at us a little longer and then she comes back and takes our pictures and makes us sign forms. Then she threatens us with someone named Pookie and his homies that will hurt us if we try something with her little babies or with herself. She also shows us her brick that she carries in her purse.

"I am Miss Fanny." We shake hands.

"Okay, ma'am. My car is new, so you can make the seat give you a massage." She giggles.

"Oh, you are the sweetest little mcdreamy white boy!" Does she know Isis?

"Thanks, ma'am." I take her to the market and she is actually on my list, so I ask my questions while we shop and she tells me not to fall for some fake bubbly girl that is not smart. I nodded at her and took notes.

She was so nice and I paid for her stuff with my card. She had spent like $350 but I did not care. I told her to give the card to someone who needed it and she hugged the life out of me.

"Little boy you are a blessing."

"Thank you, Miss Fanny."

"I mean it, you come on back and play with the kids or to see me whenever you want."

"Thanks, Miss Fanny." I give her my card. "You call me if you need a ride."

"Okay, baby. Let's drop this stuff at my house."

"Okay!" I like her. She looks like Queen Latifah if she was like fifty. I told her she did not look anywhere near 62 and and she kissed my cheek and said she did not eat pork too much and she took her vitamins and she ate her vegetables.

As I drove to her house, I thought about our stop at McDonald's. I went inside while Anthony watched the cars. I had noticed that the McDonald's guy had healthier stuff on his menu. He said his name was George McDermott and he had a degree in economics and nutrition. He was like 35 and he was a nice looking black guy and his workers all liked him. He told me about his menu items when I said I was taking food to a daycare. He suggested the egg white mini mcmuffins.

I asked him how he made so many changes to his restaurant, and he said he bought the franchise and it was more of a golden arcs situation. He had their prices and all, but he got his supplies from a different place and most of his breads were wheat bread and he tried to sell more teas and juices instead of soda. He said the ice cream he could not control, but he wanted to serve healthier food and he had a backer so he was not worried about the prices.

The uniforms were dark turquoise blue long sleeved tees with I'm lovin it written in yellow and the golden arches looking like arcs with even darker cargos and red smock aprons. The kitchen guys had head bands and hats on and they were dancing and singing while they worked.

The janitor guys had jumpsuits on over their clothes and thick gloves on and they did the bathrooms which had couches and wifi in there with a separate baby changing bathroom, too. It was bright and clean and I almost forgot I was in a McDonald's. Older people were reading the paper outside at the patio tables or playing checkers.

I had watched George go outside with coffees for the older men and they tipped him. He said he did not take tips. They said give it to Chris. He said ok. I asked who Chris was and they said it was a teenager who was like a latchkey kid and that was on scholarship and lived with his dad that worked at a factory.

I gave $50 to the fund and the older men nodded at me. George was cool. He said the money was for a gift card to Target for Chris as he was graduating soon. That was nice.

George just loved that he got to be the McDonald's to the hood. He had wifi in there and a section where people could read and drink coffee and he did not play. He had bullet proof glass and comfy chairs. No one littered in there or outside.

It was superclean in there with oldies playing all the time. He paid the highest for his janitors. I laughed when he told me that and said I had a job with JL, Inc and he gave me a wink and showed me his chain. We fist bumped and I left. I liked this job and I was meeting good people.

 **7/18 Anthony POV**

"Hello, kids." They stared at me.

"Are you lost?" I shake my head.

"Nope."

"Do you need to take one of us to jail?" I smiled.

"Nope."

"Are you a candy guy? Because we will kick you."

"Nope. My name is Tucker and I am doing a favor for Miss Fanny."

"Where is Miss Fanny?"

"She went to the store."

"Do you believe inmagic?" They were so serious. I nod.

"Yup and I love harry potter." They huddle and decide I am ok.

"What do you guys do first?" The spokesperson who is a little boy comes forward.

"We eat, homie."

"Okay," I move away from the table. "So, here is your breakfast. I have McDonald's. Please be in an orderly line." They eat and I chat with them. The little boy approaches me again.

"It is story time, Mr."

"I am Tucker. So I need a girl and seven boys to help me out." I get them and tell them their names.

By the time I finish the story, the kids are thinking of different jobs the dwarves have and they are wondering if snow white is not a pimp, a witch, a nice mom lady or a lady that just likes short people. They cracked me up. They also signed our card for Cammy.

Before I left, I set out the muffins that Mags gave us. I added fruit. They were mini muffins and I told the kids they were for after nap time. They went to the bathroom and then they laid down. I played Jackson five music and chilled until Ethan got back. I told the kids I had to leave but I would come back. I took a card to this place and wrote out some notes.

Miss Fanny comes walking inside with Corey.

"We are back little boy. Did you drug my babies?"

"No, Miss."

"It is Fanny." I know, but still.

"No, Miss Fanny. Here, have a muffin." She takes a bite and moans.

"This is good!"

"Our older sister Cammy made them. I told them the story of snow white but let them change things. They ate and went to the bathroom." She counts the kids.

"All 18 of them?"

"Yes, Miss Fanny." She hugged us and we had to go.

We compared notes and realized we would have missed her at her house, so that was good that we were charitable.

We came to Miss Ophelia Jenkin's home and she opened the door with a lot of yelling in the background. She looks at us and looks behind us.

"Dammit, I thought you was Hope coming to get her grandbabies. Hers plus mine equals Bebe's kids." We shake our heads.

"Nope, we are here to do a survey with you, but we will need a moment to set up." She shrugs.

"Whatever." She closes the door before they could get past her.

 **7/18 Corey POV**

We set up the bounce house and turn on jump around and Miss Ophelia opens the door and the kids pour out. There are seven of them total and they take off their shoes and jump around to the music.

Miss Jenkins looks stunned. "Wow. I was just praying for someone to get them before I snatched them up."

"Here Miss Ophelia." I hand her the $100 gift card to Genaurdi.

"Little boy, that market is far away." I point to Anthony.

"My friend Tucker will take you and I will sit right here." Another lady walks up to us.

"Here I am, Ophelia. Hello, I am Hope Young. I see you got my grandbabies to behave." She has a nice smile.

"Here you are Miss Young." She takes the gift card.

"Thank you. Now I gotta catch the bus over there, though." I shake my head no.

"Nope. My friend Tucker will take you ladies. I will watch the kids. I have snacks." They look at each other and nod.

"You are a good little white boy. Do you have a gun?" I show her my tranq gun.

"I have a tranq gun."

"Okay, if Jeffie comes over tell him Madea said she is just fine."

"Okay, Miss Jenkins." Wow, she was Madea and Miss Jenkins. I wrote that down while Tucker took them to the market. A guy soon walks up and stands there like he might hit me.

"Yo, homie, what are you doing here and where is my grand mom?" I take a deep breath.

"What is your name, sir?" He continues to glare at me.

"I am Jeffrey Jenkins."

"Oh, she is at the market and I am Ethan. She said to tell you Madea is just fine." He looks at the kids and they are staring at him like do not make him take away the bounce house. He nods at them.

"Oh ok." I smile at him.

"Can you help me with snack time?" He shrugs.

"Sure, you are playing Snoop Dog for them?"

"Yes, they like it." He yells at the kids.

"Come get y'all snacks." The kids came over all polite and took their muffins, grapes and juice and said thank you. I said if they did not get on Miss Ophelia's nerves, they could keep the bounce house. They hugged me.

Jeffrey sits next to me. "So, homie, why are you babysitting?"

"I have to do these surveys and the gift for participating is a market gift card so my friend took her and Miss Hope to the market."

"Oh, let me see your list." He looks at it.

"These five ladies are at bingo right about now." He gives me the address and I give him $50.

"Thanks, homie." I smile.

"No problem, Jeffrey." We sit and wait for the ladies to return.

They come back and we help Miss Ophelia with her bags. She hugs Tucker and looks at the suddenly polite kids.

"Did you give them xstacy or something?" I shake my head. She was funny.

"Nope. They said if they can keep the bounce house, they will be nice." The kids clear their throats.

"Ahem, and the boom box, E Money." I nod.

"Of course, the boom box makes it more fun. We bought it especially for some lucky kids, and we got extra batteries." They cheered, then they asked if was time for the stories. Miss Ophelia said yes so they said they would take a nap or color. She hugged us and so did Miss Hope.

"See you, boys." We left. That was fun.

 **7/18 Jeff POV**

"This is a lot of groceries for a hundred bucks, granny." She keeps putting food away.

"Mind your business, Jeffie."

"I am cool with them; Ethan gave me $50 for telling him about the ladies playing bingo. Then he said some jackets was being delivered for the kids that would stop a bullet."

"Wow. Well, that little boy Tucker said just get whatever we wanted and he was authorized to pay for it, so I went buck wild. We got jumbo shrimp and name brand stuff."

"Gran, you always get name brand stuff." She stops what she is doing and turns to me.

"Oh, right. Well, I had to make the boy feel important. This was the good market, Jeffie. Their fruit was awesome! The manager asked my opinion and then that man lowered a price because I said so!"

"So, you liked Tucker?"

"Yup. He wanted to be nice to me and I don't usually get jumbo shrimp and crab legs, Jeffie."

"Wow!"

"I am making crab legs, fried shrimp and sweet potato fries with cabbage and rice pudding." I hug her.

"That is my favorite."

"I know, baby."

"Well, I like Ethan."

"Good. Hang with him, Jeffie. Please do not join a gang." Is this what she is worried about?

"Gran, they are my best friends. You know how tight we are. They are not a gang."

"You dress like a gang."

"That is just the style, granny. I showed you the video." She waves me off.

"Little boy, there are four little people here that could tear this house apart. I cannot remember all the songs and such all the time."

"Fine, gran." She kisses my cheek.

"You know I love you little boy."

"Okay, but I deserve extra shrimp for making me feel neglected. Plus where do you keep going and not telling me, gran?" She looks at me from the corner of her eye.

"You know, I might make cornbread from scratch, Jeffie."

"You have a deal, Miss Jenkins." We laugh and hug.

"Okay then, finish telling me." She takes things out of the bag and displays them like a commercial.

"I got a juicer too and a waffle maker! That little boy said he would come for breakfast if he could buy me one. I grabbed it okay."

"Check you out, getting the hookup. He don't have jungle fever does he?" She giggles and smacks me.

"I am glad you finally broke down and got the waffle maker, gran. I know you wanted one."

"Yup. Now go color or something and give me one of those muffins. They must have crack in them." I hand her one.

"Wow. These are good. Wait a minute." She makes a phone call.

"Little boy where did you get these muffins? Well tell her I want the recipe. I will think on that and call you back." She turns to me.

"He said she will trade recipes with me."

"They seem cool." She looks outside and back at me.

"You can go on and jump in their little bounce house, but if you break it I will break you. Now where is that Hope? She must be cooking so I will let her have her time. She can take them tomorrow." I laugh as I leave the kitchen.

"You are so funny, Granny."

 **July 18th Corey and Anthony POV**

"You think this will work?"

"Yup."

"Okay if it works, I will give you a dollar."

"Deal, Tucker." The ladies come out of bingo and stop and read our signs with their names on it.

"What do you boys want with us?"

"We would like to take you to lunch wherever you pick and we have a survey. If you answer the questions, we have gift cards to genaurdi." They huddle up.

"Okay, us three will go with you and the other two will go with him. We have bricks in our purses and we know how to use them." Don't they all?

"Okay, ma'am."

"I am Angela Winslow. This is Rachel, Deena, Regina and Naomi."

"Okay, Miss Winslow, I am Ethan and he is Tucker. My seats have massagers in them."

She gives me attitude. "Are you trying to have jungle fever with me?"

"No! I just thought you would like it on your back while I drive."

"Okay. I am calling hot shot girls." Her friends do not care.

"That is fine with me, Angie. He has a television back here and I can watch my tyler perry dvd. We want red lobster."

"No problem. I love their biscuits, too."

We chill the afternoon with the ladies and we go shopping with them as well. We should have found out what market was near them. Next time we will do better research, but they like Genaurdi better and the prices were not high. They said they were lower than the market they usually used which was acme. I wrote that down too.

When we were done for the day, we were happier and I had a breakfast invitation with Miss Ophelia. She had kept staring at that waffle maker, so I told her to get it. She kissed my cheek. I love this job.

I let Miss Regina keep my tranq gun. I told her how to use it. She was in the worst neighborhood. I gave her my card to call me. We went to get gas and went to chill at the pool. It was almost 5 o'clock. It was a fun day though, and I got my dollar from Tucker. We wrote that all the ladies should have nice jackets like Cammy's on our reports.


	50. Chapter 50

**I do not own JE's characters, only my own.**

 **A/N: This story is very OC. Steph lives in Miami and has changed her name to shed the stigma of the Burg. She goes by the nickname Isis and she is with Ranger and another OC of mine. Lula is along for the ride.**

 **Thanks for reading and for all of your messages. I welcome all reviews.**

 **7/19 Corey and Anthony POV**

We cornered Mags before she got into her car. We explained about the day before. She smiles at us.

"So, you learned to do more research, huh, Corey?"

"Yes, Mags. Those ladies were fun though."

"Well it is a hot day today, so take extra juice and what about using a cooler and having popsicles?"

"That is a good idea, Mags. Miss Ophelia wants your recipe."

"I will get to her to negotiate. You boys did a lot better than I thought you would. Here is another tranq gun. Be safe, sweeties."

"Okay, Mags and thanks." She leaves.

 **7/19 Isis POV**

At the police station, I carried the three boxes of muffins to the front desk. The kids were carrying the cranberry juice six packs.

The desk cop looks at me with a bored expression. "Yes?" I take a deep breath.

"Oh, well, it is a funny story. So, I was talking to this lovely African American lady and she told me she was friends with the aunt of one of your officers." He blinks at me.

"I need a cop guy since I have a lawn guy, a housekeeper, a bodyguard sometimes and a personal shopper, so I looked it up and muffins are not officially a bribe. Besides, I give away fruit baskets and such all the time. Just ask my husband Lucian."

"Who are you looking for?"

"Oh, I am looking for Officer Kenny, like Barbie's husband." He shakes his head.

"There is no officer Kenny." I think about it.

"Well, maybe it was Kendrick, Keiffer, Kevin, Kent, Keenan, Kel." He brightens.

"We have that one."

"What, Kel?"

"No, Kent."

"Oh! Well can you like call him? I am in charge of these kids today and if I do not lose them or break them, I can adopt instead of giving birth. I told Lucian that maternity wear next season is atrocious." He picks up his phone and I turn to the kids and give them a thumbs' up. They nod at me and continue to be on alert. They are so cute.

 **7/19 Corey POV**

"Good morning, Miss Cherita Wilcox?" She looks like she is not in the mood to be bothered.

"Yes, what do you want, it is hot and you are making me let out all the cool air."

"Are you alone?"

"Yes, it is just me and my brick, little boy."

"I am not here to attack you, ma'am. Maybe you would like to go to breakfast? I have air conditioning in my car." She steps out of the house with her purse and locks the door.

"Fine. If you try anything, I will cut you." We drive to Rosette's and sit in a booth. We explain our job and she tells us to go to the one lady's house, Miss Freda Jones. We pay her $50 and give her a ride to the market and she does her survey. She hugs us and we leave.

 **7/19 Kent POV**

"Hello, I am Detective Kent."

"Oh! You are so good looking, Keenan. Here are some muffins but do not just give them out, make people give you a favor. Be a Slytherin, Kevin. I am Fancy. Here is some juice too." She babbled at me.

She kissed my cheek. I hope Manoso does not shoot me. She started it!

"I have to go. I hope no one messed with my Mercedes."

"Thanks, Miss Fancy."

"Can I have your card?" I hand it to her.

"Thanks, I will add it to my collection. Do you strip at all? Becky would love to have you pop out of her birthday cake."

"No, Fancy."

"Oh, well. Have a good day! Those muffins are flourless and I know they taste awesome! See you!" She sways out of the station taking the kids with her. It seemed like they watched her back or something.

I opened the box and bit into a muffin. Damn, these are the fucking bomb.

"Share, Foley."

"Nope. You heard Miss Fancy. A favor for a favor, man." I take them to my desk and watch all of the guys beg me and in exchange, I get my car detailed, three of them decided to chip in and give me a new gun holster, and bullets, two of them will take me to lunch, and lastly, a small time disturbing the peace perp that was mad at his neighbor for shooting at his dog Rusty said for two muffins they could maybe tell me some things. I handed him three. He happily told me some vital info that closed two cases. I gave him three to go and a juice, $100 and my card. He nodded.

I liked Jimmy Potts anyhow. He was Harry Potter's dad. I told him to call me if he needed help and to go to the community center too. He nodded. I love that girl. I called Manoso on the DL.

"What, Kent?"

"She kissed me on the cheek, man. I have witnesses."

"She gave you the muffins?"

"Yup. People been my best friends today and all that."

"Good for you. I know she kissed you. My kids texted me. I will see you later, Kent."

"Okay, man." Those kids were watching her back!

 **7/19 Corey POV**

At Miss Freda's house, we took a cooler, the board games and the muffins and juice to the door.

"What?"

"Can I talk to Miss Freda, please?"

"Are you a murderer or something?"

"No, ma'am." She sighs.

"Okay come in." We come inside and the five kids swarm us. We give them the board games and balls and Frisbees and give the muffins and juice to Miss Freda.

"Now we are playing spades so do not get on our nerves. Are you from the voter's registration?"

"No,ma'am. We have surveys and you are on our list. If you complete it, we give you $100 to genaurdi's."

"Wait a minute." She comes out of her huddle.

"Fine, but we need rides to the market." We nod. She calls her grandson, Jamie and makes him babysit. He agrees for some muffins and popsicles.

We hand him $25 and ask what his favorite food is. He says he loves chocolate chip cookies. We hand him some and he smiles.

"Are you a magician or something?"

"No, we already had them." We take the ladies to the market, finish their surveys and deliver their groceries. Jamie is watching the dvd we gave him of the beyonce movie. We give him our card. Miss Freda takes my card and hugs us and we leave.

That was our list for today, so we leave to unpack and repack except for the muffins, which we take to Miss Ophelia. She comes to the car and I hand her the stuff out of the cooler.

"These kids will love y'all now for getting them popsicles."

"We just wanted them to be eaten before they melt, Miss Ophelia."

"Thank you, babies." She goes back into the house, then the kids pour out and eat their popsicles. They wave and we wave too. We nod at Jeff.

 **July 19th Ophelia POV**

I called little Miss High Heels to tell her about her little trainees. "Little girl, these little boys are go getters and they are the sweetest things. Are you sure there is no limit on those little cards? We been shopping like on supermarket sweep." I sigh.

"Fine, you are the almighty Isis." She laughs.

"Anyhow, they are not stuck up, they listen to our stories and they made good friends with Jeffie and Jamie. The little kids call the TBone and E Money. It is a hoot. This was a good thing you did and their little friends will be good to work at the new Kobra Kai activity center. Of course I think they should be instructors." She goes on about her little kids. She needs to stop bragging.

"Now give me the recipe I want and when are we going with little Scorpion? Okay, I can wait until then. See you at the next meeting. We are having it at the Crab Shack. Come do your snake writing. Bye girl." I hang up.

She did this right on time for our Women's day at the church. We got new outfits for the kids with her little gift cards and we are taking food to the shelter tomorrow. I need to get to work while those kids are occupied. Freda called and said hers love the board games. Little Ethan and Tucker knew how to bring it. He kept hugging me and all. It was nice.

 **7/19 Isis POV**

I get off the phone and get out of the car.

"We had a lot of fun today, Miss Prada." Jamal is so funny.

"You guys are good at haggling."

"Thanks, Miss Nena."

"Callie, you can call me Maggie."

"Okay."

"You kids go ahead and take a nap or read on your kindles. I am putting this stuff away that we bought."

"Okay!" They are adorable and I need a nap, too. I call Carlos.

"Hey, Ricky."

"Hello, Jefa. What did you get at the flea market?" I look at my jewelry.

"Ricky, are you tracking me?"

"No, baby. Fi texted me asking if I wanted some guns she saw there." Oh.

"I got some books and the kids got army gear."

"Army gear?"

"Yes, like camo pants, tees, jackets. They were ordered wrong and they are their size and brand new. I made them promise to let Ella wash them, but they were hyped. They even had thermals and pajamas, the whole kit a recruit would need and they had enough for a whole platoon. The kids haggled with the guy and gave him a box of cookies I made that closed the deal." He laughs.

"Cookies?"

"Yes, they were for our picnic but the kids said it was worth it and I would make more cookies." He laughs again.

"I love you, baby. Get some rest. When I get home, I want that ass."

"My actual ass?"

"Sure baby, but mostly, I want to be inside you. Brace yourself, Jefa. You are getting all this dick, and I want to drink your juices, baby. I want you moaning and going crazy because of what I do to you. After I take you all frenzied like I feel right now, I want to make love to my wife." He said all this in English and some of this in Spanish in a seductive voice.

"Dammit, Ricky, you ruined my panties."

"Take them off, baby. I am gonna make you all messy when I get there, girl. Mmmm, I really want to taste you. I will be home in about an hour. I am bringing home Boston Market to feed the horde so do not worry about cooking."

"Well, I will just make some cookies and lemonade, iced tea and sangria."

"Okay. Lester left here to talk to the kids."

"Alright, Ricky. See you later."

"Soon, Jefa. Daddy wants some pussy."

"Carlos!"

"Heh heh. Til then, love." He hangs up.

 **7/19 Carlos POV**

"Were you just having phone sex, Ranger?"

"No, Pierre. I was just giving her a warning. How many chickens do you think we would eat? From where? Boston Market."

"You should get four of their largest family meal things."

"Okay." I order it online.

"So, Lester took the FTA files with him to bug the kids. He claims he wants to show them how to read." I look at the time.

"Uh huh. Look, I should just go. I forgot that on Tuesday nights, Scorpio has movie time or whatever with my baby and I have to see her before dinner or wait until late."

"Where was Saint today?"

"He was closing up his old house and accounts and getting a new license and all that. He said he almost went underground due to a stalker bitch."

"Oh wow."

"Yup. So, see you later, Pierre. Can you pick up the food?"

"If I can eat some cornbread without hearing your mouth, I will pick up the food, Ranger."

"Sure sure, whatever man. If you go soft, that is on you. Bye now." I hurry to pack up my things.

"Wow, you are in heat, Ranger." I look up at him.

"If you saw her dress that night or those fucking shoes and the way she danced and smiled at me! It is all I can think about. She looks all sweet and wholesome in these pictures on my desk, but Jefa can bring it and she knows what she does to me. Whew! I think I will add a foot rub to the program since she was out all day with the kids. Plus she got Cougar off my case."

"I know. Woody has been drinking v8 and Gatorade."

"Heh heh. I am leaving." I ignore all the guys and point to Pierre. I race home in my batmobile and attack Jefa in the kitchen. She is immediately pinned to the wall and my hands are everywhere. I kiss her to swallow her moans and she grinds against me.

"Ten minutes, Carlos."

"Why?"

"I have cookies in the oven."

"Fine, baby, but I want to touch you some more." I lick my fingers.

"You taste so good, Magdalena." She shudders. I wait ten minutes until she takes cookies out of the oven, but I made her cum three times during those ten minutes. I love that I had to kiss her to block her screams.

As soon as she took the cookies off that sheet, I put her over my shoulder and grabbed six cookies and ran upstairs.

"Ricky!"

"Yes, baby?"

"Put me down!"

"No, Jefa." In our room, I closed the door and locked it. I put the cookies down and started stripping.

"You are so crazy." She giggles.

"I am crazy for you, baby. Get undressed or I will rip that dress." She pulls the string and it falls to the floor. I moan loudly. She sits on the bed and takes off her shoes leaving her in her bra and panties. She takes off her guns.

"Oh, fuck yes, Jefa." When she takes off her underwear, I growl and pick her up and slam into her. "Ricky!" Heh heh. I pull out and kiss her.

 **July 19th Isis POV**

He fingers my pussy while biting my neck and playing with my nipple.

"I love you Carlos." We kiss.

"I love you too, baby. Now and forever. It's time. Come on Magdalena, put that pretty pussy on my face and let me lick it clean."

"Carlos!"

"Yeah girl, daddy loves this sweet pussy." He makes me cum two more times like that.

"Baby, fuck me. Give me that dick. You said it was mine, Ricky. All of it. Yes, it's so big and thick. Yes, Ricky, fuck me baby. I'm your bitch. Go deep for me baby. Yes, yes just like that." He grinds deep into me and kisses me. His slow tempo is driving me crazy though.

"Please, Ricky, fuck me harder. Write your name in this pussy."

"Magdalena, open your legs wider for me, Sweetness." He rubs my clit and sucks my nipple making me cum again.

"Tell daddy you love this dick."

"I love it, baby."

"Whose pussy is this?"

"Yours baby, it's all yours. Cum in me, Carlos. Do it." He grunts and cums in me, making me cum too.

"I am not done with you, Magdalena. You sexy bitch. Ride my dick right now. Oh girl, you feel so fucking good. I love you, angel. I want forever with you, Sweetness. You are my everything, girl. Don't stop baby. You treat me so well, princess. Oh, not yet, angel. Wait, wait, wait! Whew. I thought you were about to put me to sleep." He flips me over again.

 **July 19th Carlos POV**

"I love you and I missed you so much today." I take her hard and fast to finally take the edge off my mania. Just like I promised, I wore her out before we took a shower together. I kissed her al lover her face and neck. She moaned my name and sighed. I love when I make her feel pampered like the beautiful princess she is to me. I adore my wife. Plus she lets me do her dirty or rough when I need to and she takes it like a pro.

I bathed her gently, but I was just teasing myself. I wanted her again. I fucked my wife twice in the shower and once in the walk in closet. She should have dressed quicker. I kissed her and put on a tee shirt and sweats. I grabbed my weapons and my phone and went to check on the kids and dinner.

"I love you, Magdalena."

"Go away, Carlos, you animal."

"Baby, you know you loved the way Papi pleased that pretty pussy. Don't make me come over there and show you it's mine again, Gabriela." She shudders and throws a pillow at me and stomps back to her bureau to get more panties. I wait and sure enough, she throws the wet ones at me. I am the fucking man. Whew. I put them into my back pocket with only a little of the material showing. Go me.

 **July 19th Jamal POV**

"So, we looked at the files, Lester. We picked out our bikes but the company has a deal like if we buy at least a dozen we get a discount. We will buy a dozen and keep one extra. Can you give the other six to some kids?" He smiles.

"Yes! I volunteer at this nice daycare. If you get tricycles for six of them, or smaller bikes with training wheels, that would be awesome."

"Okay, we need the name of the daycare for Sawyer. He said donations are a tax write on."

"Write off, Jamal."

"Whatever. Okay, I am ready to approach the Wiz. Watch me work, y'all."

"You can do it, Jay!"

"Thanks, y'all. I am happy for the support." This will be so cool.

 **July 19th Carlos POV**

I notice that Jamal has sidled up to me. "So, Scary dude, did you ever see girls gone wild?" Just my wife when I am inside her. Dammit, did I say that out loud? He does not look scandalized so I guess not. Jefa glares at me. Maybe she can read my mind. I stare back and lick my lips and wink at her. I licked her pussy in the shower and she was singing falsetto. Heh heh. Oh right, Jamal asked me a question.

"Why were you watching girls gone wild, Jamal?"

"I was not watching it, man it was on television at this bar my mom took me into. My point is, I was trying to learn pick pocketing and none of the men noticed because they were all looking at the girls have a water gun fight or something and their shirts got all wet. So, that is a good way to get a creep." He is right.

"You can do that because I do not like dealing with bouncy people. They make this sound and they all pinched my cheek and called me a cutie pie and left." He is so smart. I am glad he met the kids. Fi and Alex love him. He is adorable with his little serious face. It is too bad he is too big for piggy back rides. We can shoot things together though. I clear my throat.

"That is a good distraction idea, Jamal. I will give you some of the money we make for using it."

"Thanks, Wiz. I do not really need money, though. Granny is paid."

"You can donate it to other kids or something, Jay." He is funny as shit calling me Wiz. I hear Quincy laughing it up.

"Thanks, Wiz. I will do that. I have another idea but you would have to let us do it." Okay.

"What?"

"So, you know Lester right?"

"Yes."

"He said he wanted to help me to learn to read and he let me look at these files. That is when I thought of the wet girls idea. Four of the guys go to bars all the time. I can already read; so anyway, this one guy likes ice cream and if you get an ice cream truck and we get in line and have a fight, we can take the guy out and no one would know. Then, you can get your homies to take him away like they work for the hospital." I wanted to keep this kid.

"Jamal, really, do you want a job?" He shakes his head no.

"I talked to Quincy and he said I should just be a consultant. That way, I do not have to come in every day and you cannot boss me around like a slave."

"Really, Quincy?" I glare at him. He was busy trying to get Ella's attention and she was bugging Callie.

"Anything else, Jamal?"

"Well, I really think the shoe lady can do it. Does she have a short dress?" Hell yes and they are my favorite. Game face, Carlos!

"Yes, Jamal."

"Okay, right. I talked to Gram and she is so cool. She heard about my bingo creeps. They are robbing old people at the bingo place. If the shoe lady. I will just keep calling her Prada. So, if Miss Prada comes in there and argues with like that guy. He points to Cas and acts like the bouncy people, we can take out the bingo creeps. She would just make everyone look at her and they do when ladies bounce. They stop looking at other stuff." My baby has the best shoes and I love when she is wearing nothing but those skyscraper heels. Jamal is still talking ot me.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think you are a genius, Jamal." Lester finally chimes in.

"What about my last file?" Jamal turns to him.

"Lester, that man is not a criminal or a creep even though he wears dresses. He wrote that he went to a miggy figgy costume party and the freaking Michael Jackson people could moonwalk so he lost." He sounds like a character.

"He also said the cop was being a homophobic. That is a big word. He said a homophobic son of a bench and he was not taking that chitlins anymore. He must be trying not to curse. He also drives a school bus when it is school time, so he cannot be a creep. You can let him get out. Give him some beef jerky."

"Why?"

"He had some in his pockets and they took it from him. Didn't you read the file?"

"You can remember what you read?" He nods.

"Yes, Lester, can't you?"

"Not like that."

"What is his name, Jamal?"

"His name is Salvatorre Sweet, but he likes to be called Sally. That is another reason the cop arrested him. He was just walking home. He is not a money sex person." I figure they deserve a prize for being so smart.

"Thank you, Jamal. Kids, do you want to go meet Sally?" They cheer.

"Yes! Come on, Nelly!" They all run away to change clothes.

 **July 19th Clint Jacobs POV**

Somebody save me please. I am an almost 40 year old white man that has been kidnapped by his wife. I want to call 911 like Wyclef and Mary J. I am in hell. We are in the personal shopping section of Bloomingdale's. The little sales girls ran away with one raise eyebrow from my wife. I gave one of them $50 to get me some bourbon chicken and I have been chilling waiting for my wife of 16 years to come out.

We have a 15 year old daughter, Genevieve that I call Johnny and that hates us as is normal right now and four year old twins, also girls. Her name is pronounced John V ev. She likes to be called Gigi and I hate it.

I kind of want a boy, but Joanie said I could get a mistress because she was not having another baby. I said we could adopt and she said maybe. I have been answering emails and reading BET online while I am waiting. This is what she does. She calls it quality time, but she never comes golfing with me, so I know she is punishing me.

My wife Joanie steps out of the dressing room in another black dress. I actually think this is the same one over and over. She only makes me come shopping with her when I have irked her. The last time was when I asked her if we could go to chicken and waffles. Granted I should not have asked at the opera during intermission in front of her little clique, but I really want to go there.

She whisper shouted at me that I am an almost 40 year old white man and I had no business in that neighborhood and she was not a hoochie. I told her she was being racist and that it was on my bucket list and she said that I should erase it. I sighed.

Maybe she was finally going to tell me what the deal was. I was missing Scandal. Kerry Washington is fine as shit and I wanted to eat her pussy. I watch save the last dance every week.

My wife made me stop watching she hate me. That was another little trip to the dressing rooms. I don't care what people say, I want to make that woman cum all over my face. I looked around. Did I say that out loud? Snap out of it, Clinton.

Oh, here she comes with my verdict. It was unfair, I never got to have a lawyer or anything, just automatic punishments. She was staring at me. I gave her my attention. I would have to watch my show later on demand.

"The reason I asked you to come here with me, Clint—stop using the internet on your phone and listen to me! You are going to take some time off."

That is not going to happen. I am a senior partner. I sit up straight and face her with my boardroom face.

"No way, boo."

"Stop calling me that!" She looks around.

"I cannot possibly take time off right now, Jay."

"My name is Joanne Marissa Chaswick Jacobs." Wow. She is really pissed.

"Why can't I call you a nickname? You let those shallow women you have lunch with call you Jojo."

"I don't let them, they insist on it, Clinton."

I decided to get her back.

"My name is Clinton Dexter Jacobs, III. Call me Trey."

"No, Clint."

"Please?"

"Hell no." I give her the puppy eyes.

"Call me Joanie if you must."

"Okay, Joanie."

She is good at arguing with me. That is how I lost the name debate. She thinks I lost anyway. Our twin four year olds are named Willow and Eloise. They are not named after a flower name like harry potter and the child from the plaza. Nope, they are named after Will Smith's daughter and George Jeffersons's wife. I call them Willy and Weezy and they love it. Time to nip this in the bud.

"Now can we table this conversation? I need to conference with LA in like twenty, lovely." She growls a little.

"You will take time off work to relax or else."

"But, Jay, I am booked until at least October." She smacks me on the back of my head.

"Then starting October the first, you will take off for at least a week and if you say no, not only will you be on the couch until after the new year, I will dye my hair black."

Not the hair! My wife is beautiful and her friends are just jealous of her. She looks like Mariah Carey and she has the prettiest chestnut and auburn loosely curly hair. They make her think she should cut it or go blonde and I hate those catty bitches.

I reassure her and stroke her hair and kiss her neck. "You have beautiful chestnut brown hair, Joanie. Please do not make me do this."

"I mean it, Clint. You are getting too stressed. Your hair is thinning." Bitch! I glare at her. I cannot believe she went there. I sigh. Maybe she is right.

"Fine."

She holds out her hand and I give her my phone. She calls Megan and arranges the whole thing. I pout.

"Now can we leave, baby?"

"Nope." She pulls me into the dressing room and now I can check public sex off my bucket list. Maybe I will do that little vacay. She might forget. Who am I kidding, she has Megan my assistant on her side. They were almost besties.

I sigh and kiss Joanie. I could watch my hood movies in peace. She gets so squeamish. I am not racist. I love black people. Chappelle's Show! Yes, I have to watch that later.

 **July 19th Salvatorre Sweet (Sally) POV**

"I cannot believe I got arrested for solicitation." This cop was looking at his watch.

"Listen, you need to calm down. Have a muffin."

"This is good."

"I know right? Now be calm. I think you are getting sprung, but you need to be cool. My contact called me. Just go with it."

"Fine, Foley. I have spent all day with these people and I came in. I am not fudging FTA."

"I know, Sal. Just calm down."

"These muffins are the shiznit." He leads me to this room.

"Now go into this room."

"Why?"

"Just go ahead. Everything will be fine."

"Why did you bring me in here with these kids? They should not be near jail, you stupid smash pole." The cop leaves and I am across the table from 5 cute little commando kids.

"Wow, Sally, calm down. So, here is some juice."

"Thanks, little dude. Sorry for yelling."

"Hola, Sally. We brought you some jerky." They are the bomb.

"Thanks!"

"I am Fifi, and this is Alex my brother. This is Eli and Callie and Jamal gave you the juice. We are a crew and we are homies. We know you are not a creep, so Lester and Sawyer are scaring the bad cop that arrested you so you can go home." Wow.

"Do you like paintball?"

"Yes, that is the ship!"

"Cool. We are going to Nice Dreams tomorrow and we can see you there. Do you like wearing those shoes, too?"

"No, Alex. I like Army boots but I thought the shoes would help me to win."

"Oh. What was the prize?"

"It was $1,000. I wanted to donate it to the boy scouts."

"We like you, Sally. We can give you the money."

"Yeah, I just earned some cheddar on my consulting job."

"Really, Jamal?"

"Yup. The Wiz will pay the money for the boy scouts."

"So, next time, do not talk to the people, Sally. Say you want the fifth. I don't know what that is but they stop asking you stuff when you say it, and then call Sawyer. Here is his card."

"Thanks, Eli." The door opens and two guys come inside with a lawyer.

"Kids, everything is cool. Sally, I am Lester and this is Nelly and Sawyer. Nelly is their manny, but they asked him to stay behind the glass because black men are scary."

"I would have felt afraid. Thanks, you guys. This jerky is good." Fifi speaks up.

"Mami made it from the leftover turkey. So, we can leave and give you a ride, Sally." They are so nice.

"Okay, thanks again." I look at the lawyer guy.

"How much do I owe you Sawyer?" He looks at the kids. The other little girl speaks up. She is a little bouncy.

"He is doing your case pro bozo."

"No, Callie. It is pro bono."

"I like my way better, Jamal. He could be a lawyer clown!" She is adorable.

"Do not give her any more cookies."

"It was Zee. She is a menace. She puts notes into my pockets!"

"Fifi, she likes us." Fifi pouts a little.

"Come on, Sally. Do you want to come to dinner? You can stop at home and change your clothes. Our Papi is scary but he will not shoot you as long as you do not ask to move in."

"I have a house, kids. I would like to come to dinner, though."

"Cool."

"Thanks, Sawyer. Think about wearing a red nose." He patiently shakes his head at her.

"No, Callie."

"Fine, then." She gives him a horn. I laugh.

Later, at their house I am chillin with this nice attractive black lady when an older lady comes out of nowhere.

"Hello to you, wow you are tall aren't you?"

"Hello, Miss."

"I am Edna but you can call me Gram and this is Lourdes. Have some pie."

"Thank you."

"Would you like a shoulder rub?" She was already rubbing me.

"Sure. Wow, you are so good at this, Lourdes."

"No problem. Your hair is so bouncy, what shampoo do you use?"

"I will tell you if you promise me a shoulder rub once a week."

"Sure thing, Sally." I tell her and she makes a note of it.

"That is a nice dress, Sally."

"Thanks, Lourdes."

"You feel so furry."

"Lourdes, stop rubbing my legs."

"Sorry, Sal. I am engaged anyway."

"I see that and I do not want to get shot."

"So, why not remove the hair? Your dress would look cuter."

"I hate waxing, though so I just said fudge it and go natural." She smiles at me.

"You have to go to Sak's. Janine and them would love to get their hands on you, Sal."

"I will think about it Lourdes."

"Just let Maggie hug you, then get a scratch off ticket. Keep it on the low." If she says so.

"Cool."

"Are you wearing boxers under that?"

"Yes, Gram."

"Ha!" She hands Lourdes a dollar.

"This pie is the bomb diggety snip snap sack." Lourdes gasps.

"You get high?"

"Yup."

"I may want to do that with you sometimes, Sal."

"Cool, Lourdes. I am down with the puff puff pass."

"Drink this, Sal." I drink it.

"What is it?"

"You will see tomorrow."

"Will I shrink or something?"

"Nope, you will grow."

"Where?" She points.

"Cool. Wow, thank you. Now I will tell you the conditioner too."

"Thanks, Sal."

"So did you make the pie?"

"No, Maggie made it. She is perfect and we love her and we hate her." I feel someone's eyes boring into me.

"That guy is still staring at me." Gram yells at him.

"Batman!" He comes over.

"Yes, Gram?"

"Why are you glaring at poor Sally?"

"No reason."

"Oh! Listen, Batdude, I have my own house and I do not want to move in with you. I am also not into dainty women. I need an Amazon, okay? I might want to play paintball with the kids, but that is all." His whole demeanor changes.

"Oh, well, do you want some sangria, Sally?"

"Sure, Batdude, thanks." He almost skips away.

"I forgot to tell him that part." Gram and Lourdes nod.

"He is so in love with Maggie. He does not want to share her."

"He is already sharing her, though right? That one guy cannot stop staring at her like she is food in a cartoon and she just smiles and stares back the same way." They smile and nod.

"Yes. They both are with her."

"That is nice and not my thing. So, can you play poker, Gram?"

She swats at my arm.

"Sally, I do not want you to lose your dress." Lourdes jumps up.

"I do! Call your homies Gram. Come on, Sal!"

"Slow down, Lourdes. I am carrying my sangria."

"We will take our golf cart. Move it, Sal." We laugh all the way to Gram's place. These are cool people.

 **July 19th Carlos POV**

"Ricky, are you being mean to Sally?" I kissed her gently and bit her lip.

"Nope. He said you are not his type and he is not moving in here."

"Hey Wiz!" He just popped out of nowhere. Or, I am trying to kiss my wife and the kids think it is funny to interrupt. He has his negotiating face on, though. I sigh inwardly.

"Yes, Jamal?"

"So, I need you to donate a Gee to the boy scouts in Sally's name and all that."

"Why?"

"Sally was trying to win money to do that and I figure some of my consultant cheddar can go to them. I do not want to be a boy scout though. Some of their leaders are creeps. Miss Prada can you research that?"

"Yes, Jamal." She never says no to them. Well, she won't let them have a microwave and they want one. The easy bake oven is too slow for them. Heh heh.

"Sure, Jamal, I will donate the money."

"Thanks, Sawyer said it is a tax "write on"."

"Write off."

"Uh huh. He also said to send all my money to him to play with. I am getting a credit card! I am the treasurer of the crew! I am also on strategy. Alex is on weapons and Eli handles supplies. Callie and Fifi are the ones that will take point because a little girl is cuter than a little boy. They are good shooters, too."

His phone rings. "Hold up. Hello? Hey, granny. I made some money being a consultant and I got a homie in a dress out of jail. Yes, I ate my vegetables. He is with Gram playing poker. They are in her house, Granny. Okay." He listens to her.

"We are doing a mission tomorrow to catch my Krispy Kreme creep! Yes, I will brush my teeth, Granny. Okay, I love you too." He hangs up.

"So, anyway, I am going to earn enough money to go to Disney with y'all. Fifi said you have your own plane so I do not need an airplane ticket. We will practice in case there are costume creeps. Bye, Wiz, bye Miss Prada!"

"I love him."

"You cannot keep him, Quincy."

"He is already a businessman and he is not scared of the Mexican. He calls you the Wiz! Like you are scary until you see the man behind the curtain!" He howls laughing.

"So, that kid Jamal just asked me if I wanted to make a few ones doing LL Cool J for his op tomorrow."

"How does that make you feel, Nate?"

"I want to keep him! I told him hell yes and then I told him we could get him a car. He said to see Eli on that because the garage is full right now but maybe they can rent one if they need it." When are these two leaving?

"I am just so proud of him! He said to make an appointment with Nelly and not to bring a woman with me because they make him nervous."

Now my phone rings. "Hello?"

"Batman!" I put Jefa on my lap and she squirms away from my dick that is begging for her attention. That damned Italian is looking at his watch, but I have a half hour still. Cas can have her after their little tete a tete.

"Yes, Lacey?"

"So, do you think your guys will visit us in jail?"

"What happened?" I kiss my wife's neck while I listen to the tale from the sorority child.

"Okay, we were at the Chinese place just now and we shared some egg rolls. This group of girls came up to us and wanted to fight, so we asked them to let us put on our sneakers and take off our jewelry. Felicity and Reesie were doing trash talk. One of the girls called me an airheaded implant having whore and you know I am a virgin so that made me black out and so they are all asleep and one of them has no more weave and the girls said I can be in charge of our Halloween party!" Dios!

"We took them into the bathroom and we are acting like we have our period at the same time and people are afraid to come near us so can you send someone with a couple of packages of pads and some monistat and stuff and help us get away?"

My wife's neck is delicious. "Are there cameras?"

"Nope."

"Okay, Lacey."

"I love you, Batman."

"I will send a team to help you. It's okay to eat egg rolls sometimes, Lacey. If you exercise you will be fine."

"Okay, Batman." I hang up and text Lester. Hector just nods and leaves taking Zero with him. They are a couple and they really care about each other.

"Jefa," I whisper.

"Come suck my dick baby."

"Okay, Ricky." She pulls me into her office and pushes me onto the sofa and kisses me.

"I love you, Ricky." Then she swallows my dick. I did not even notice she opened my pants. Whew, I love my wife! I blacked out. When I woke up, I checked my phone and she texted me that I should have some cake, take my vitamin and run 5 miles and use the sauna and she would see me in bed since Cas would take the bedtime stories. Score! Today was a good fucking day. I ain't even have to use my AK. Heh heh.

I decided to run before having my dessert. In her gym, I put videos on the screen. I chose her mix and went down memory lane. Jefa loves hip hop. She cracks me up. I think one of her parents was part black. She has the prettiest golden complexion. I just adore my baby.

I take my cake and some grapes to the guest room next to our room and take a shower. I am being considerate and letting Cas have time with her. I just chilled and read emails and all that. Tomorrow would be a busy day. I love my wife so much.

 **July 19th Zander POV**

"Why do I have to do this?" He is almost pouting.

"Because it is funny, Hector. I will kiss you if you come on without the scary face."

"Fine, Zander." We go inside and people are avoiding the bathroom. While we come in the front, Lester and Bobby are going in the back and taking the bullies away.

Hector goes to the door. "Lacey!"

"Yes?"

"I have the stuff you needed."

"Did you get super absorbency?" People wince.

"Yup."

"Thank you, Julio!" She grabs the bag and bounces on me and the crowd relaxes.

"We will be right out!" I go to the register. Hector stops me.

"What are you doing?"

"I ordered some food!" He just gives me a look.

"You are so ridiculous. This is why you volunteered us?"

"Yup!" The girls come out.

"We are ready."

I usher them out the front door.

"Let's just get you girls some fat free chocolate gelato. You will feel better. Did I ever tell you about the waffle ice cream sandwich I ate at the carnival?!"

"No!"

"It was so good and sweet, but the waffles were hot and the caramel ice cream kept dripping down my arm so I had to lick myself. I was so sticky and I smelled like dessert the whole way home."

"How did it feel in your mouth?"

"Well, Felicity, it was warm and gooey and the flavors just exploded on my tongue. I licked it slowly all around and it was delicious. The waffle had some ice cream soaked into it so I just stuck the tip of my tongue into all the little crevices to get all of the flavor before I threw it away. I am on Atkins." I sigh.

Hector gives me a look and turns back to the girls. "Girls, you have your cars, right?"

"Yes, Julio! You are so good at food sex, Xerox!" I laugh and walk away. Hector pins me to the car.

"You sexy little tease."

"There is nothing little about me." He growls.

"Get the fuck into the car."

"Okay." When we get to his house, he strips us both naked, and he fucking swallows my dick.

"Oh god! Fuck yes, Hector, I am gonna cum!"

"Si, give it to me!" I grab his head and cum down his throat.

He lays on the floor and I suck him slowly. "Oh, baby, you got me so hot. I wanted to have you right there. You and those damned dimples. Yes, Zander!"

"Do it, Hector." He moans loudly and cums in my mouth.

"Wow. We are good at that. I am sorry if you feel like I rushed you, baby."

"Nope! I knew I was daring you, Hec. Let's take a shower and eat this Chinese in bed."

"I am right behind you, baby." I shudder.

"You like that, huh?"

"Hell yes!" I run to the bedroom and drop the bag then I go into the shower to wait for him.

 **7/19 Anthony Hughes POV**

We were hanging at Noah's house watching house party one and two. His parents gave him a guest house as long as he promises to use condoms and not to drink. We told him we were not trying to have sex, but we would come over and do movies and all that. He said cool. We even brought some juice and snacks. He said we were awesome. We said we wanted to show him we are really his friend and not freeloaders.

We talked about him interning at the country club and he said it was okay and he made friends with the kitchen guys. We said if he found some cool recipes to let us know and if he wanted a new gig to tell us and we could recommend him for JL Inc. He hugged us.

Me and Corey were a little tired, but we had finished our list. We reversed the plane tickets so Miss Rosalie and Miss Wanda could come and visit their kids. They lived in Charlotte, NC.

We talked to Cammy and she let us put them up at the Ritz hotel for the weekend. They said they would not have been able to come until Christmas and they told us about the baby blankets they make and ship to shelters and hospitals.

They bought scratch off tickets at the airport and both won $100K. We gave them Sawyer's card and took them to their rooms. Sure we drove them around a little, but they were so happy just to see their kids. It was a wonderful feeling.

My nana is on a safari somewhere. She does not believe in doing servant's work. I love the ladies. They said they are the black steel magnolias and we laughed. We had lots of friends and we get that the assignment was to show us how to be generous and meet people and get involved.

We were invited to a block party at Miss Nora's block and to go to church with Miss Pomona. Miss Ophelia's waffles were off the hook and she made me bring Miss Wanda with me. They hit it off and decided to be facebook friends.

"Where have you guys been all week, Anthony? I went by that Costco place and they said you quit. What is her name and what kind of car does the wannabe have?" I turn to my girlfriend.

"Harper, do not start. I was not with a girl. We have a better job. We are interns."

"I have missed you, Anthony."

"I understand that, but we had an important project to handle. I sent you some flowers and some cookies." She smiles.

"They were good after I was assured they are flourless. Who made them?"

"I cannot tell you that, but the person is cool." She continues to smile.

"Fine, when are we going on a date? I see you have a new car."

"Yes, Harper. Please calm down. I was going to ask you to go to the drive in with me tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yes, Celeste, honey. I am not cheating on you." She beams a smile at me.

"So, have you had any luck on your search for an internship?"

"No, Tuck."

"I can help you."

"Really?"

"Really really, Celeste. Here, honey. I give her a charm bracelet that is like the one Ethan got Savannah. Mine has an A, an H and a musical note in diamonds."

"Thank you!" She kisses me.

"This is so special and perfect. You really did not cheat Anthony Tucker Hughes?"

"Nope. I really did not cheat. I adore you, girl and I do not care that you are mixed. I even like your best friend."

"Savannah is like a sister to me."

"Good. You need someone like that in your life, Miss Harper Celeste Bancroft." I kiss her cheek.

"Now when you miss me, look at it. I miss you too, but sometimes I have to work on projects or study."

"Okay, I understand."

"Good, and Sunday we are going to the amusement park. You can come if you are discreet and do not wear pink."

"I promise, Tuck." We kiss a little then I stop.

"Now cuddle with me and I will tell you more later when we are in the car."

"Okay!" She really is sweet.

 **7/19 Corey POV**

"Well, Corey Ethan Michaels, what is your story?"

"First of all, you are only part black, so stop it, Savannah Lyric Matthews." I explained my job to her and she said she would love to go to the drive in with me tomorrow.

"That is great, Lyric."

"I love your new car."

"It is a company car. Do you like little kids?"

She bounces. "Yes!"

"Good. So, are you still my girl?"

"Yes, Ethan." We kiss but I keep it gentle. Mags was serious about firing us if we had sex before we got engaged. She said to trust her and we did.

I gave my Lyric a charm bracelet that was like Mags' but it was silver and gold twisted and I put a peach charm, a C and an S on it and they were all in diamonds.

"Oh, Ethan it is so pretty. I love it."

"Good, show it to guys who try to mack on my girl." She giggles.

"Do you really think I could get an internship at Babe?"

"Yup. She said Summer and Sienna would need help."

"Okay, I can do that and it would be part time. I am into that." She kisses me gently.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"I loved the flowers and the cookies." I nod at her.

"We will go to an amusement park this Sunday."

"Cool!"

"It is part of our job and you cannot tell about the people that are there and please do not wear pink."

"Okay, Ethan." She puts her head on my shoulder and I cuddle with her.

 **July 19th Cas POV**

"Babygirl, come with me." I take her hand.

"Where are we going, Cas?"

"For a walk." She follows me to the back gazebo. I put her on my lap.

"I missed you today, babygirl. I missed you last night. I want you to know that it is not all about sex with us. I also want you to know that I am a man and when you come around wearing those shoes or smile at me with your ponytails and wild hair and those skirts and dresses, I feel powerless to resist you." She sighs.

"Knowing that you are my special babygirl just makes me want to kind of brand you so no one else can have you. So, I just wanted you to know those things. I love you very much and you are a wonderful mother."

"Oh, Casper!" She kisses me for a while and hugs me.

"You are a good father, too."

"Babygirl, you do so much, I want you to let Nelly and Ella help you. Otherwise, why would they get paid?"

"Okay, Cas. I promise."

"Good. Now how are you feeling?"

"Fine, Cas."

"Did you take your vitamin?"

"Yes, Sweetie."

"When is your next spa day?"

"Tomorrow."

"Okay. Do you need to go to doctor's appointments?"

"Not for a month, Casper."

"Alright. It is alright to say no sometimes too. To any of us. I would still love you, Fantazia." She sniffs.

"I love you so much, Rell." I kiss her slow and gentle.

"Good. Spending time with you.." and she finishes "…feels like heaven."

"Always, babygirl. Now let's go to bed." We make love in the shower gently and get into bed. After a while, Los gets into bed. He was nice to give us space like that. Huh. His ass smells like cake. I snort. He is so silly.


	51. Chapter 51

**I do not own JE's characters, only my own.**

 **A/N: This story is very OC. Steph lives in Miami and has changed her name to shed the stigma of the Burg. She goes by the nickname Isis and she is with Ranger and another OC of mine. Lula is along for the ride.**

 **Thanks for reading and for all of your messages. I welcome all reviews.**

 **July 20th Alex POV**

"This oatmeal is good, Miss Prada!" I smile at him.

"Thanks, Jamal." Mami kisses his forehead.

Jamal is such a good homie. He started off with a compliment like we learned. He goes over the plan for today.

"So, you are going to spa place and you have a lunch date with the Wiz, then you are watching movies and chillin with Florence?" Tio Scorpio speaks up.

"My name is not Florence." Jamal smiles at him.

"Calm down, Sicily."

"I love him, Q!"

"I know, Nate."

"Jamal, please call our Tio a man's name." He nods at me.

"Fine. You are chillin with Gucci." Mami shakes her head.

"That was yesterday. Tonight I will chill with whoever. I will watch movies and dance in the den."

"Maybe he will let me adopt him, Q." Nate is so silly. Jamal keeps talking.

"We are doing our op then we have paintball with Sally and the dudes that Fifi and Alex told me about then we are hanging at the park with Nelly and LL and coming back here for our after party." He looks at Papi.

"You said we can have tacos and a sundae bar, right Wiz?" Papi smiles and nods, but goes back to looking at Mami.

"Yes, Jamal. The college girls agreed to do your wet tee shirt op and we will earn $3.5M." Wow.

"So what is the consultant cut, Wiz?" He looks at Mami and she smiles. He sighs.

"You will get $175,000." I have to butt in now.

"Excuse me, Jamal. I have been doing math with Zero and I think we should get $350,000."

"Thank you, Alex. I think the Wiz was going to offer us some other stuff. Sometimes stuff is better than money." Cool.

"Okay." Papi sighs again.

"I will also donate $100,000 to the Salvation Army and get you each a blue tooth, new Jordans, and a slip n slide." We cheer.

"You cannot have a microwave at this time."

"Okay, Wiz." We keep asking for a microwave so they have something to say no to. Lizzie taught us that. She did kind of want a wolf but she knew he would get her a dog as a consolation prize. We do not really want a microwave. Why should we cook and all that? Mami has that handled. Baking cookies or helping with breakfast is enough for us for now.

"The remaining $65,000 is being donated to the community center under the name Alohomora."

"Thanks, Wiz. We named our crew and we want to save money to give kids money to go to a good school so they have books and stuff." He looks at Nelly.

"Nelly, did I miss anything?"

"No, I have all of that in my ipad, Jamal."

"So, do you have the boom box, Nate?"

"Yup! This is gonna be fun!" He turned to Mami.

"So, Miss Prada, have fun and we are going to be fine." She smiles at him again.

"Thanks, Jamal." We all hug her and we head to the donut shop. We leave the dogs in the car.

 **July 20th Jamal POV**

"Oh my god! Is that LL Cool J?!"

Eli and Callie are holding the boom box and rap music is playing. The people swarm him and the rest of us take out the creep. Quincy yells at the manager for saying I can't come in anymore and we leave with free donuts. The creep is going to jail. We eat donuts in the car while Nate signs autographs and raps.

"That was so much fun!"

"You can change your clothes at the paintball place." He is so silly acting.

"Okay, so how much do I get?" Callie holds up her hand.

"Hold up. Hello, daddy! The creep was wanted? That is great! Oh, well, you have to call Tom and the Wiz for that. Thanks!" She grins.

"So, Daddy said the creep was wanted and the reward was $1M. We are having it sent to Sawyer and the Wiz will sign the paperwork." I think and tell Nate.

"We will give you $100,000, Nate." He looks surprised.

"Really, Jamal?"

"Yup. I tried everything to catch that creep, but nobody believed me or wanted to help. My signs said this guy is a creep that likes little kids. They ignored me and you helped. Thank you, Nate."

"Ahem." I look at Quincy.

"Quincy, you can have $25,000. You got me back into the donut shop. People will do stuff for donuts. I use them like money!"

"I love you, Jamal." They were so crazy.

"Thanks, Nate." Fifi leans over the seat.

"Jamal, you are a great homie."

"Thanks, Fi." She complimented me. That means something else is coming.

"Now, when we get to the arena, watch your six because I am going to school you." Wow.

"Fifi, are you trash talking me?"

"Yup!" I love her.

"You are the best! And you won't cry if I shoot you?" She shakes her head.

"Nope, and you better make it a kill shot or I am shooting you back."

"This is the best crew ever!"

Callie nods too. "I know, Jamal. I am so glad she does not wear dresses." Fifi sighs.

"Today, Zee left us some little high heels."

"She said we should practice, Fifi. She is trying to help us. One day, we can pretend to be bouncy and we will really be badass." Fi smiled.

"Fine, but only when we can really run in them. They do help you reach stuff." Alex laughed.

"You guys are so funny."

"Thanks, Alex!"

July 20th Carlos POV

I was on the phone. "Thank you, Jordan." The guys leaned forward.

"So?" The guys are in the conference room waiting to hear about the KKK. They have nicknamed the creep at the donut shop.

I face the guys. "The FBI wanted that man and the reward was $1M. Also, Jamal is no longer banned at Krispy Kreme."

They cheer. "So, who is doing the op at Temptations tonight with the girls to catch the four skips?" They all raise their hands.

"You cannot all go."

"Ranger, I think that if Raven and Portia go as patrons but not with the group, they can watch the girl's back near like the bathroom and such."

"Thanks, Razor, that is a good idea. We need eight guys plus the girls. Bonuses on this if we have no injuries or property damages are $15, 000 each." They cheer again.

"You can dress however you want, but be armed and wear your protective gear."

"Are you coming, Ranger?" Nope.

"Lester is in charge of this op and he has to stay outside."

"Fine, Ranger."

"Have a good day, people." I have plans with my wife.

 **July 20th Nelly POV**

"What do you mean, Nelly?" I take a deep breath.

"I read a book that agreed with me." Callie shakes her head at me.

"So, you are saying that we should play in this area and not to leave?" I nod.

"Yes, Callie."

"Um, but how is that any fun?"

"I just do not want to lose you guys or something."

"Calm down, Nelly. We went over what to do if you lose one of us."

"Right, I call you first." She nods.

"Exactly. We have phones and we might be hiding. If we call you the bad name, you know that we need help and we already pulled our panic buttons. If we tell you a time, that is where we are if we can see you. Now, you sit here with the dogs and talk to LL. We are going to play." She is so smart.

"Okay, Callie." Nate pats my arm.

"Just chill, man. Q had to go do some conference calls but we are cool. We even have this cool picnic basket." He is being ridiculous.

"Stop acting like Yogi and be serious man. I do not even know how much money I make."

"What do you need money for? They got you a free car, clothes and food and a place to stay." That is true.

"Besides, Sawyer will tell you. You work for them now, not the Wiz." I rear back in shock. I thought they were just playing with me.

"What?"

"Yup, they said they needed you to be loyal to them and not the Wiz." I look around.

"Dammit, they are missing already." Nate shakes his head and eats some grapes.

"Nope. They are on top of the fort over there. See how they flash their necklaces? That is to let you know where they are on the down low." I try to calm down.

"Okay."

 **July 20th Eli POV**

"Incoming." I look at Fifi.

"Can I do it?" She nods.

"Okay, Eli." I move away from them and they continue playing with the stuff on the play structure like they do not really know me.

"Hello, little boy." I look at the creep.

"Hey homie. I bet you can climb really high since you are big and all." He smiles a big smile at me.

"Yes." He looks around.

"So, where is your daddy?" I sigh.

"Man, I do not know. I asked him for a new xbox game and he never came back." He smiles some more.

"I can get you one of those."

"Thanks. Should I wait here?"

"Oh, no it is in my car." He stands up.

"Oh, well, I can't really leave right now without my new friends. The girls might cry." He waves that off like it is no problem.

"I can give them a doll!" I smile at him.

"You are so nice, man. Hey y'all, this guy can get us xbox games and dolls. Let's go!" They cheer and follow us.

"Okay!"

We all start to follow the guy and when he climbs down the ladder we tranq him. He falls down and is out.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Jamal speaks up first.

"Let's call the Wiz with our panic buttons and see how fast they get here."

"Okay, but only do two of them or the whole army will show up." We decide that Callie and Jamal should do theirs. We stand around the guy doing magic spells.

 **July 20th Nelly POV**

"So, why are there two Rangemen running into the park?"

"Oh, the kids must have hit their panic buttons as a drill. Calm down and pass the cake." I want to smack him.

"If you get me fired I will hurt you, LL." He eats his cake.

"If they wanted you, they would have called you, Nelly." Fine.

"Okay."

 **July 20th Jamal POV**

"Vero verto! That is not right. Ridikulus! You try, Fi."

"Okay. Crucio!" She kicks the guy in the privates. He screams.

"I told you the pain spell worked."

"Immobulus!" Callie shoots him.

"Step right up! Try a magic spell for a dollar on our test dummy guy! Thank you, I have a harry potter ap on my phone. Try crucio, it is a pain spell. Sometimes, you have to kick him."

"Thanks, man."

"No problem. Keep an orderly line please. Everyone that has paid their dollars will get a turn. No rocks or sticks, guys. We do not want to go to jail." I see someone that is using their imagination.

"Oh! You got some lipstick from your mom? You can go for free, home girl. Wow, I like that hair bow." These kids were alright with me.

I see the guys have arrived. "Hello, Range guys." I stop the stopwatch.

"You are too slow. It took you fifteen minutes to get here. That is enough creep time to hurt a kid. Go practice with your maps. We will come here sometimes. If you have a dollar, you can try to do stuff to the creep. He wanted all of us to get into his car."

They glare at the guy on the ground getting jacked up.

"We will just wait until your line is finished and take him to jail."

"Okay. Thanks. What is your name?"

"I am Ace."

"Well, thanks for coming anyway. Nice camo outfit." I walk up to some more kids.

"Hey homie! I like that headband." The next girl in line is dangerous.

"No knives. Who gave you that? Oh, really? Be careful. Now people have seen your knife. You need like a holster or keep it in your boot. Be sneakier." I collect more money. "Okay, you are the last person. No pictures! Do you want to leave evidence? Think, people. Okay, we might have a new creep later this week. Thanks. Here, take your money back. I just needed the parents to think I was selling something. Bye guys!" That was fun!

We walk over to Nelly and eat our lunch. He seems a little stressed out.

"So, you caught another creep?" I nod.

"Yes, Eli did it then we showed some kids magic spells to use on a creep and how to kick their junk. We charged a dollar but we gave it back when the parents were not looking."

"That is great, Jamal."

"Yeah, we do not want their money." Fifi laughs.

"We also do not want to go to jail for paying accomplices."

"That too, Fifi. Heh heh." Nelly cheers up.

"You guys are the bomb."

"Thanks, Nelly."

 **July 20th Carlos POV**

I hold the phone away from my ear because of the yelling.

"What do you mean his panic button went off?"

"Miss Tessa, he caught two creeps today and he did the panic button to see how long the guys would take to show up. They already had two guys with them. They earned a million dollars today."

"Oh. When are they doing the bingo creeps?" I am glad she stopped threatening me.

"They said tomorrow."

"Okay. Next time do not worry me, Wiz baby."

"He told you to call me that?" She laughs.

"Yup. I am going back to the boggle tournament. See you!" She hangs up.

I call Jordan. "Yo, Wiz." That kid was so funny.

"So, Callie used her panic button." He snaps.

"What?!"

"Calm down. It was a test. They caught a playground creep and charged all the kids a dollar to kick him and put makeup on him."

"That is a crime!"

"I know, so they gave back the money and our guys took him to jail. He had a car full of toys and stuff."

"I hope they all kicked him." Me too.

"Do you think I can show them a couple of files? Even if they just tell me a strategy that would help. This one is irking me."

"What is it?"

"Identity theft at the DMV."

"I can help you with that one Jordan. We can review it tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yup. The guys are good at this; they are doing a bingo op. How many perps is it?"

"There are six."

"Great. Come over in the morning and show us the files."

"Really?"

"Yup. It will be fun. Do you want to do it too?"

"Yes." Cool.

"You can vent all your black man anger about your ex. People will walk right by you in line and you can get into a fight and tranq your guys."

"Wow. They do ignore a nigga. Ok. I will be there with my partner, Bernie McMillan."

"Damn. They are going to tease him."

"I know." Oh well.

"See you tomorrow, Jordan."

"Oh, so Callie is staying again?"

"Yes, they are having an after party with tacos and a sundae bar."

"The game is on tonight, Wiz."

"Have a nice night, Jordan."

"Thanks, Wiz." He hangs up and I prepare to meet my wife at the plaza. I am going to fuck her for hours. Lunch indeed. Those kids are so funny! I type a memo for the guys not doing the bingo op about the DMV op and leave.

 **July 20th Nelly POV**

"Hey Nelly, can I holla at you?"

"Yes, Eric?"

"So, right, my homie Nick come on, Nick." He comes over.

"We both had bad exes too." Nick nods.

"Yeah, man. My ex never even had sex with me; she just used me to come over here and tried to start a beef with Princess. She is missing right now."

Eric pats his hand. "We know how you feel, but we wanted to tell you that Bella's hugs are good. She can make you feel better."

"Hold up. Kane!"

"Yes, Saint?"

"We were telling Nelly that it is cool to hug Princess."

"You mean Sparkle? She is amazing and she will make you feel better like if a grand mom made you soup."

"So, next time just hug her." If they are sure.

"Okay."

"We also all want to schedule some time with the crew. I need to shop for the Boston and Atlanta trips and I need to know what they think I should bring."

"What?"

"Yo, Nelly?"

"Yes, Jamal, do you need more sprinkles?" They were having a ball with the sundae bar.

"Nope. I forgot to tell you about the Boston and Atlanta trips. Callie is getting her daddy to ask the FBI guys in those places if they need help with their creeps. So, we are traveling! Hey, Saint, Kane, Bones! Here are your wallets back. Callie you owe me a dollar!" He walks away.

"Wow, he got all three of us."

"He did not get me." They look at me.

"You do not have a wallet."

"Yes I do, but it is in my shoe."

"This ice cream is good!"

"Right! I love this job. When the kids watch their movie, we can go to the game room."

Eric and Saint nod. "Okay, that sounds cool. Where is Q?"

"He is chillin with Ella and Lourdes is with Pierre. Ghost is helping with the op at the bar."

"Cool! Nate said he is coming too. He went to get Sally. Sally is cool and he is the bomb at shuffleboard."


	52. Chapter 52 July 21st

**I do not own JE's characters, only my own.**

 **A/N: This story is very OC. Steph lives in Miami and has changed her name to shed the stigma of the Burg. She goes by the nickname Isis and she is with Ranger and another OC of mine. Lula is along for the ride.**

 **Thanks for reading and for all of your messages. I welcome all reviews.**

* * *

 **July 21st Isis POV**

The kids were preemptively using a day trip favor. They presented it to me after breakfast and I had no reason to say no. We are at a street fair near the touristy part of town. It is kind of very ethnic and they really blend in.

I am in a denim skirt with red and turquoise ruffles and a red stretchy top that says "luv me, luv me"with my red 6" sparkly FMPs. I had my turquoise and white faux flannel shirt tied around my waist and my hair was pinned up with my knives.

I was eating a churro and listening to music. I know there are four Rangemen following us because the kids keep giving them snacks that they eat unabashedly.

I have a fun day with the kids with them posing for goofy pictures and eating ice cream. Ace ogles me the whole day but I pretend he is not there.

"Mami?"

"Yes, Alex?"

He smiles at me.

"I am having fun, but should that man over there be pulling that little girl away while she cries?" I look where he points.

"Surround him, kids."

I approach the scene. "Hello, little girl. Do you know this man?"

"No, ma'am. He said he had a sick puppy to show me."

"How old are you?"

"I am 7, ma'am."

How could you fall for that line, girl?"I wave off my daughter.

"Not now, Fi. Subdue him, kids." I turn back to the little girl.

"Little girl, what is your name?"

"Cindy."

"What a typical blonde name."

I shake my head at Eli. "Not now Eli."

He looks contrite. "Sorry, Miss Nena."

I ask little Cindy. "Do you know your mother's phone number, Cindy?"

She shakes her head. "No."

Jamal storms over and stands there with his hands on his hips. "What?"

"Calm down, Jamal."

I try again with Cindy. "What is your address? We can get your phone number that way?" She looks los for a minute.

"Oh. We are staying at a hotel."The kids sigh.

"Do you know what hotel you are staying at?"

"Ummmm."

"This is ridiculous!" I shhh Callie.

"Callie, be quiet. Okay, Fi, call the cops."

"Ialreadydid, Mami. They are ETA 3 minutes." I smile at her.

"Call your father, Alex."

"I did, Mami. ETA 4 minutes."

"Wow, they are the truth."

"Yes, I know, Ace, and you have not been any help." He bristles.

"I just wanted to get a balloon."

"Oh my God, girl just be quiet."

"Jamal!"

"Prada, I am sorry but this is crazy."The kids tranq'd the man and zip tied him.

Fi, wearing gloves, searched his pockets. Alex handed her plastic bags. Callie took pictures while Eli and Jamal kept people away from the scene.

Cops approached us. "Good afternoon, may I know which of you is Fi Manoso?"Fi gestures him over.

"That would be me, officer. May I please see your id and badge? Slowly."He shows her the badge and id.

"Thank you, Officer Roberts."

"My supervisor is here."He gestures to Detective Kent who is examining the perp and the crime scene.

Fi takes a deep breath. "Approximately 15 minutes ago, we were here with our mother and we observed this gentleman trying to abscond with that little blonde girl over there. I apologize that we have not contacted her guardians yet, but she does not have any id, nor a phone number or name of the hotel she is staying at."

Alex steps forward. "As you can see in the bags next to him, we found syringes filled with an unknown substance and handcuffs. We believe he intended to do her harm. I do not have my laptop with me to run his history."

"I did it Fi."

"Thank you, Callie."She hands over the info.

"According to this information, Officer Roberts, this man, Clyde Q. Khun, is wanted for child abductions and other related charges."

"We have subdued him for you and have used gloves so as not to taint your evidence. If you give us your email address, we can send you the step by step pictures we took." He stares at the kids.

"Where is your mother?"

They point at me. "She is right there next to our Papi."

"Do you kids need a job?"

"Not at this time. We are also not willing to be a part of your police report but we are willing to provide video witness depositions in the presence of our Mami for your case against this man."

"We ask that our identities be withheld as we are still minors. If your department and prosecutor agree, we can proceed once we have the documents in writing and notarized. Any reward we want donated to the local Salvation Army." Officer Roberts smiles.

"If you could step aside and let my techs finish your very thorough job, we can arrange those documents and the depositions, Miss Manoso. Thank you all for your assistance, today."

 **July 21st Carlos POV**

"I beat you here, Manoso. Looks like the little woman had some trouble." I glare at Kent.

"Do you want me to tell her you called her that?"He blanches.

"Why are you here, Manoso? No one is hurt. Obviously, things are under control. Why don't you take your little rent-a-cops and leave my crime scene?"He was loud and I was not in the mood right now. I hate that the kids are involved in this crap. They could not even go to a street fair without catching a criminal.

"Kent now is not a good time. Why don't you go supervise your little minion and not bug me." He grabs my arm.

"Why are you in a bad mood? Your kids saved that little girl, man."

"Yes, my five year olds did your job, Kent. How does that make you feel?"

"Whoa, why are you acting like you are backed up, Carlos?"I growl a little.

I am out here watching my baby's back even though she is not upset. I know she is irked that I sent four guards with her today. I just wanted her and the kids to have fun and for them to get tired so I can enjoy my wife later.

I was surprising her with an evening out. I can be spontaneous. It has nothing to do with Hal bragging that he surprises his girl all the time with gifts and nights out just because.

"So, why are your rangemen over there eating funnel cake while your kids do their jobs?" What?

"Kent, I will talk to you later."

I step away from his little smirk and go up to Les, Ace, Cal and Jorge.

"Gentlemen, mats, tomorrow 0800."

"Boss, your kids are safe."

"Do not say anything else, Jorge. All the kids in your vicinity should be safe. My kids can handle themselves, obviously. You can go back to the office."

"What about Isis?"

"Lester, do you want me to hurt you?"

"No, Ranger."

"Thank you and I want detailed reports from all of you, which you will read in the meeting tomorrow after I whip your asses."They groan.

"You are lucky I do not let Jefa do it."They look afraid. Good.

I walk over to Magdalena. She is talking to the cop. "Officer Roberts, I am sure the detainee will tell you his full story without involving my children in your report, after all they are only 5 years old. Did you eat lunch today?"

She hands him a bag and he looks inside. "You know what, you are so right."She touches the perp.

"Kids, let us make our way to the car."I nod at them and they nod back.

"Jefa, I love and adore you. I was not tracking you."

"I know, Carlos. My friend Gabriela wants to see your friend Ricky."

"Sure thing. I will let him know. I will see you tonight, baby."I kiss her gently and bite her lip. She turns to follow the kids to the car while they skip along like they have not a care in the world.

I watch her gorgeous ass until I cannot see her anymore. I text Cas. He was mad that I won rock paper scissors. He wanted to come to the call. He knew Alex was cool. The kids rotated panic alarms, I am told.

"Homie, your kids are the truth."

"I know, Roberts. Do me a favor and eat that in front of Foley and describe it to him."He smiles.

"He does hoarde his muffins. Deal."I hand him a gift card to Nice Dreams and walk away. I will give Jefa a massage tonight. She deserves it. I love the kids, all five of them, and I adore my wife. She looked so beautiful today.

 **July 21st Isis POV**

Carlos came home at 3pm and begged me to come and stay at the Waldorf with him until midnight. I love that he was being romantic. I adore my husband and now he was being all shy and asking me out. Cas agreed to give us until midnight if he got the same deal next week. They shook hands like I am a business deal. The kids were easy to deal with and the guys agreed to watch them.

"Gabriela?"

"Yes, Ricky."

"Will you have dinner with me, baby? At the Kung Fu Thai and Chinese Restaurant?"

"Yes, Ricky."

"Will you buy me a new watch?"

"Ricardo, you have money." I kiss him.

"I know but if you buy it, I can say my boo bought it for a playa cuz she likes the way I break her off. You know how I do."

He is so adorable ever since he figured out I love when he dresses hood.

"Yes, Ricky."

"Will you take off those jeans and sit on my face for a while?"

"Yes! Oooh, Ricky, yes."I love the way he licks me, sucks me, fingers me. He moans as he drinks my juices like he loves the taste. He makes me cum so much; I am in a great mood.

Then he turns me onto my stomach and lies completely on top of me and slow fucks me from behind. He entwined our hands and whispered in my ear about how much he loved me and adored me and that he would always take care of me and that I was his angel and then he told me to cum for him and it felt like I shattered, pulling him into orgasm with me.

In the shower, we kiss and I swear I love him even more. We dress for dinner in an Armani suit for Carlos and a Vera Wang cocktail dress for me. My hair flows down my back in loose curls and one side is held up by a diamond hair comb Carlos gave me. He rocks his new watch, a Movado with diamonds. I use my thigh holster so I am still armed. I called and threatened the kids and Cas to behave and they promised.

We really enjoy dinner and hold hands and kiss the whole time. On the way back to the room to pack my bag, we pass a huge slot machine and Carlos tells me to play. I put in a dollar and win a fucking Ducati motorcycle. Maybe I am a witch.

Back home in my bedroom and after a bowl of butter pecan icecream with hot fudge, Carlos asks me why I am upset.

"Because I was trying to have fun low profile, Ricky."

"Jefa, it is alright to win for yourself. You do not have to feel guilty."

He has stopped consoling me and is reading the brochure for the fucking motorcycle I won.

"I know how to cheer you up, baby."I stare at him.

"Carlos, I am a little sexed out. I am almost ready to ban you from vitamins tonight."He chuckles and kisses me.

"I adore you, my sweet little bruja." I shove him.

"I am not a witch, Ricardo!"

"Maybe you are a leprechaun or a fairy or something, baby."I glare at him.

"Do you feel pain right now, Carlos?" He shakes his head.

"No, Jefa."

"Then I am not a witch." He takes a pillow and covers his lap.

"Baby, stop staring at my dick!"

He turns his back to me, then comes over and strokes my hair. He removes the ice cream bowl.

"So, are you ready to listen to my idea?"I nod.

"Gabriela, my birthday is coming up. You can give the bike to me and it is still being generous!"I sigh and nod.

"Yes, Ricky." He pumps the air with his fist.

"I have the best wife ever. I can't wait to fuck you on that motorcycle. I want to take you driving on it first then park and let you ride my dick and cum on the seat."

"Ricky?"

"Si, Magdalena?"

"I love you and your freaky ass."

"I love you too, angel."He kisses me. I change into a tshirt and shorts and sneakers and go to the kids' room to check on them.


	53. Chapter 53 July 22nd

**I do not own JE's characters, only my own.**

 **A/N: This story is very OC. Steph lives in Miami and has changed her name to shed the stigma of the Burg. She goes by the nickname Isis and she is with Ranger and another OC of mine. Lula is along for the ride.**

 **My rating is for a reason!**

 **Thanks for reading and for all of your messages. I welcome all reviews.**

* * *

 **July 22nd Cas POV**

I woke my Babygirl up with a massage, then I brought up her arousal level slowly. She moaned my name.

"I need you, Babygirl."

"Yes, Casper." I lick her pussy slowly making her moan and beg.

"Please Cas. Baby I love you. Ohhhhh, yes Cas. Ahhhhhhh! I love when you bite me there."

"I know, Gabriela. You ready to cum, goddess?"

"Yes, please." I pull her hair and bite her neck while pinching her nipple and then I suck on her clit and put a finger into her ass and another into her pussy.

"Oh Godddddddddd!" Whew. She passed out.

 **July 22nd Isis POV**

I wake up into an orgasm.

"Fuck yes!"

"Bend over, Babygirl. I want that ass."

"Oh, Cas. Do it harder. Your dick is so big. Pull my hair, Cas. Oh, it's so good. Cum in my ass! Yes, please. Cas, I need you to cum in me. It makes me cum so hard. Please, make that pussy yours, Cas. He pounds me so hard."

"Say it, Gabriela!"

"I love you, Cas! Ohhhhhh yesss!" I pass out again.

 **July 22nd Carlos POV**

It is still only 0600, so I lay here and watch her sleep. Cas was in a zone and now he is in the shower. Jefa wakes up and I feel kisses feathered on my back.

"Ricky?"

"Yes, Gabriela. I am here angel."

"I love you, Carlos."

 **July 22nd Isis POV**

I kiss him and he pulls me on top of him. I leave bites on his neck and chest and suck his nipples. He moans.

"You are my king. Now you get your reward for treating me so well and being so patient, love."

I get the honey from the nightstand where I kept it warming in a cup on hot water. I dripped it onto his dick and went to work. He screamed my name. Heh heh. I licked his balls with the honey and I licked his asshole. He was talking Spanish and gibberish after that.

When I was ready, I sat on his dick and worked my hips in circles and pinched his nipples. He could just lie there and take it. I fucked him like that for an hour, almost letting him cum then I turned around and fucked him reverse cowgirl style.

He grabbed my hips and thrust with me and when we came, we collapsed together.

"It's good to be the king." I laughed.

"I love that movie!"

"I love you, angel. You are amazing."

"I love pleasing you, Carlos. I am so in love with you." He kisses me again.

"Let's get a shower and you better take that honey back to the kitchen before Ghost gets jealous."

I dress in a wrap dress and go to make breakfast for my men. I love them both so much. I hope no one noticed my slight limp. Heh heh. It was good to be me.

 **July 22nd evening Alex and Callie POV**

"This is too much exercise, Raphy!" Yup, we are doing the bingo op.

"Bobby is a doctor, Keysha. I understand if you want to cry and go relax and get your nails done or something."

"You take that back!"

"Nope. Just go sit down with your granny person and let us jog in peace."

"What peace? You are singing a Ludacris song."

"So, I like it. When I move you move, just like that. Stand up!"

"I hate you." I shrug at her.

"Go play with Mari."

"She is weird! She is just staring at the wall!"

"So, that is just your speed right? Wow, you can see that ladies underpants!"

"That is not underpants; that is a string! Wow, grownups are crazy. How is a string enough to cover your behind?"

"Keep up, Jay."

Jamal glides up to us. "I know you are not talking to me!"

"Where did you get a skateboard?"

"From the store! Uh oh!"

"Whoops!"

"You killed that guy!"

"He is not dead, Keysha. Stop being like on Tyler Perry. Let's just walk away like we did not see anything."

"Fine. I am walking and not running."

Jamal looks around. "Dag, that lady is touching her toes again and she really only has a string for panties!"

"Oh my god! You are a bad luck charm, Keysha. Go away, people die around you! Did you do something to Mari and that is why she is just staring at the wall?" Callie smiles. "She gave me a Barbie."

"So?"

"Barbie had an accident and her melted head was in Mari's lunchbox at daycare. Heh heh."

"You are evil. Please do not kill me."

"Okay, fine."

"Wow, did her boob pop out? Oh, it was just her bra, but still."

"That is it. I am finding my granny. You keep killing people."

"He is not dead. See, his stomach is moving up and down."

"Stop jumping on that man, Keysha!"

"Why?"

"You are crazy aren't you? Here, you can have my skateboard."

"Thanks, Jay."

We go outside and get into the car where Nelly is waiting and we give back our comms.

"So, what did you think, Bobby?"

"You guys were funny and people ignored you until Maggie bent over and you said something."

"I told you. Did you get all three of them?"

"Yes, and they are also wanted. They are worth $450,000."

"We agreed to give half to the Wiz for helping us and $35,000 to the grannies. Tom will handle the rest."

"Okay, Jamal. You were good."

"Fifi was signaling us. She had to watch the men and when they got close, I rode by on my skateboard and made the ladies move their pocketbooks out of the way. Eli took the shots."

"That was so smart."

"Thanks, Bobby." We are a good team.

 **July 22nd Isis POV post bingo op**

"You really got into that character, Jasper."

"Get the fuck into the car, Fantazia."

I am glad I already took off my comm. I get into the car and he speeds away. We stop in an abandoned field.

"So, what is up, Jazzy?"

He gets out of the car and starts pacing. I get out and stand there.

"Cas?"

"Babygirl, before the op, I got a call. My mother is in town. I am going to lose my mind!"

"Cas, calm down."

I stop him and kiss him.

"Oh, my beautiful Babygirl. I love you and I do not want that woman near you. If I do not have lunch with her tomorrow, she will stalk me until she finds me."

"Okay, baby. Now, all we need to do is to have Zee or Lourdes or Me as your fiancé and we will be crazy. I am sure Lacey would even do it. She would love to do it." He shakes his head.

"I want you to do it and I want Ranger to come in with his kids and for you and Zee to bid on them." I laugh.

"Okay, now fuck me. I love when you act like DMX, boy."

He bends me over and fucks me so good.

"I thought of a better idea! We can have lunch in a private room at the Plaza and the kids can come in with the guys acting like their parents and wanting them to be my kid for special events so I do not have to give birth."

"In between that, I will shock the shit out of your mother. What is her name?"

"Her name is Belinda Payne and she is bringing my sister with her."

"I am bringing Lacey as my assistant and she will call me Chessie." He hugs me.

"I love you."

"Next time do not trip." He kisses my head.


	54. Chapter 54

**I do not own JE's characters, only my own.**

 **A/N: This story is very OC. Steph lives in Miami and has changed her name to shed the stigma of the Burg. She goes by the nickname Isis and she is with Ranger and another OC of mine. Lula is along for the ride.**

 **My rating is for a reason!**

 **Thanks for reading and for all of your messages. I welcome all reviews.**

* * *

 **July 23rd Cas POV**

I welcomed my guests to the room we had reserved.

"Hello, Mother." No one said I had to be polite about it.

"Casper Terrell Payne, you need to be more respectful!" I ignored her.

"Hello, Jackie." My sister exchanged a glare with me. The stuck up bitch.

"Wow, you must really like Halloween. You named your kids after a ghost and a jack o lantern!" My Babygirl is so funny.

"Fancy, baby, this is my mother and this is my sister."

My baby is wearing her green contacts and she has a black wig on today. She is in a zebra striped dress and high heels with stockings and garters.

She smiles and asks her assistant. "Lacey, who is the first appointment?"

My mother looks shocked.

"What?"

Babygirl explains it to her. "Oh, well, Casper said he wanted me to meet you before the wedding and we have so many events to attend that I have to hire some help. We are interviewing during lunch."

My mother leans forward to try to intimidate her. It does not work. "Help with what?"

"Well, those bitches at the club have kids and I want one too but I am not about to get knocked up yet because the winter fashions for maternity this year are hideous plus, if I hire a kid, they will do what I say. Just get some ribs or something, Miss Bertha."

Lacey clears her throat. "First we have little Keysha Jenkins. She looks mixed so it would be believable."

Callie comes in wearing a sparkly purple halter sundress and her hair in a ponytail. She even has on heels.

She curtsies. "I am Keysha and this money would be for my tuition at Brightwell. I know about hip hop and I have decided to do get me bodied."

She starts her music and dances around and does all the dances.

When the song is over we clap. "That was great, Keysha, but can you also act like you hate me to get close to the gossip wenches?"

She gets an instant attitude and rolls her eyes at Babygirl.

"Yes, you whacked cracker wannabee." Isis claps her hands.

"I like her, Lacey. Have you had lunch, Keysha?"

"Not yet."

She hands her a menu. "Okay, here, Miss Betty was getting some pig's feet sandwiches or something."

"Oh, I do not eat pork and we are on Atkins."

"I hear you. Get what you want. Did you bring some sneakers?"

"Yes, thanks. I will put them on. Daisy will be back in an hour." They are so funny.

* * *

 **July 23rd Isis POV**

Lacey hands me another empty folder. "Okay, next we have little Jayson Benton."

Jamal comes in and he is dressed like a hoodrat. He looks pissed.

"No, no no! I am firing Estelle. This is not the boys in the hood musical is it?"

"No, Jayson." He sighs.

"I had a whole breakdancing routine. So is this the kid at a wedding and luncheon thing?"

"Yes."

"Oh well, I am great at tantrums, I will pretend I love watermelon for a dirt bike and I will also go to golf with my fake dad. I am learning Italian and I know Spanish. I cannot believe she told my granny the wrong audition!" He flops down next to Callie.

"Wow, you really brought it with that dress. I saw you at the lunchables thing." She smiled at him.

"I knew you looked familiar." Jamal nods and looks at the menu.

"Yes, I was wearing khakis that day and I was smiling a lot." He smiles like a pureblood.

Callie hands him the bread like it is a bomb. "You were close." He scoffs.

"Please. Mari was a shoe in. Spanish kids are the cool thing these days. Being black is not enough. Granny says we have Indian in our family but she cannot prove it."

"I am part white." He beams a smile at Callie.

"Wow! You do have nice hair."

"Thanks."

"You should try the no more tears thing." She nods.

"I am on the list for that. You know, I think Ice Cube is doing a new movie. You could try to be his kid."

Jamal gasps. He pulls out his phone.

"Estelle? You are fired! You sent me to the wrong audition and I look like I can't read or something plus you did not tell me about the Ice Cube movie. Well, that was the last straw, lady. I am hiring Pookie. I know he is your son, but he is better at appointments. He got me into the dentist in one day. Fine. Bye, Auntie and no hard feelings."

I giggle at him. I cannot help it. He looks at me. "So, I want a salad too, please."

"Sure thing, Jayson." Casper's mother cannot stand it anymore.

"This is ridiculous, Casper!"

"Wow, you got named after a friendly ghost. That is a tough thing to escape. Maybe you can change your name to Chas or something?" He smiles at Jamal.

"Thanks, but I am not an actor. I am marrying this woman."

"Wow. Is she rich?"

"Yes, but so am I."

Casper's mother bangs on the table. "Stop interviewing children!" He turns to her.

"Mother, just eat your lunch. You asked me to come and I am here." Lacey clears her throat again. I know she is loving this, plus we are paying her. She also has a date with Marco later. Lester told her that he was too old for her.

"Next we have little Benjamin Morgan."

Eli comes into the room dressed like a stuck up kid in a sweater vest and dockers. He is also wearing glasses. He is on his Gameboy and he sits there.

I clear my throat. "Ahem?" He looks at me like I am a bug.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to audition?"

"Look, number two, just get some fat free water and leave me alone. If you are quiet while I play my game, I will not tell daddy about you naked wrestling with the pool guy."

He glares at me and goes back to his Gameboy. Callie and Jamal clap.

"That was awesome! He stayed in character the whole time! I really thought he hated you, ma'am."

I turn to Eli. "You are really good, Benjamin."

"Thanks, I really do have a wicked step mother. She bounces. I want this job to get away from her."

"Casper, you cannot marry this woman! Who hires children?" Before we can answer her, threre is another arrival.

"Someone who wants a professional to do the job, Big Mama. Hello, I am Mari Ruiz."

"Why!"

"Calm down, Keysha. They cannot pull off a Mexican kid." Fifi looks at Jamal with a fake smile.

"I am not Mexican, Jay Z."

"Chiquita, I am not really that hood. I am able to play many parts. All you can do is cry."

She glares at him menacingly.

"I can also make people cry, want to see?"

"Kids, calm down, please. I will put you in a time out." They stop arguing and look at Cas.

"That was good. Have you been on television?"

"I am not an actor, I am going to marry this woman."

Fifi smiles. "Oh, that is nice."

Eli warns him. "They will lynch you!"

"Shut up, Benji." He turns to Fifi.

"Mari, I thought we made friends. I sent you a box of Krispy Kremes and everything."

"You know I am on Atkins!"

"These kids are ridiculous. Casper, you should come home. Besides, there is no way, you could have a Mexican little girl."

Alex comes in and poses. "Sorry, I am late. I just got a taco bell commercial!"

"Hello, Juan." They all say it like they hate him. He is wearing a suit like Miami Vice and he has on ray bans.

"Hey, Mari!"

"Hello, Juan." He turns to me.

"So, this gig might not work out but you will need friends for your kid, lady. We are diverse and we can make you look good to your friends. Here is my agent's card. He is a wiz at getting the job done. So, Mari, can I have my driver drop you off?"

"Fine, but we have to call daddy so he knows he can stay at the club. Bye guys and good luck. Here is my nannies' card. I can pretend to be friends with Freaky Jayson over there if I have to. Bye Keysha!" They leave and Callie and Jamal glare at the empty doorway.

"I hate them."

"Me too."

Eli decides to mess with Cas' mother. "So, Big Momma, will you come to visit a lot and are you allergic to anything?"

"Leave me alone little boy."

"Wow, I thought black grannies were nice."

Jamal smiles. "Mine is nice, but she said that is because she spends time with the slow music and with her bedroom door locked. Maybe Big Momma does not have any friends to sleep over."

Callie looks at the food she is eating with disgust. "Maybe she still eats pork. Look at that roll, she is eating bread!"

"Calm down, Keysha."

"Have you seen fat rolls on a lady, Jayson? They are gross and that is not happening to me. Poor Miss Brenda."

"My name is Belinda!"

"Okay, calm down. She might have high blood pressure. Is she drinking? Wow, I feel like maybe I do not want this job if there will be an angry alcoholic fat granny at the family dinners."

"But, Keysha, your song was so great!"

"Miss Fancy, I cannot deal with an angry fat black granny. I am going to have to leave. See you guys at the mcdonald's rehearsal."

"Okay!" She leaves.

I growl at Cas' mom. "You made me lose my daughter! Do you know how many mother daughter events there are between now and Christmas?! Do something, Casper!"

"Mother, I think we will be going."

"But what about the trust?" His sister finally speaks up.

"What about it?"

"If you get married, you get control of it."

"Jacqueline, stop bothering me about money."

"I need more money!"

"You spent your money on that failed chicken wing delivery business." The kids whistle.

"Wow. That must have been a lot of chicken."

"Anyway, I am leaving." Cas motions to me and I turn to the kids.

"Benjamin and Jayson, I like your style and you have good banter. I would like you both to come out to the house and see if you like the atmosphere. Are you okay with dogs?"

They nod. "Yes, ma'am. Here is my card. Please call Pookie to schedule the visit. See you, Benji!"

"I have to wait for my Auntie."

Zee comes in and she is a whirlwind.

"Come on, Benji. Did you get it?" She does a convincing stage mom.

"Oh, I am doing a home visit to see how I fit in."

"That is great. Was she here?"

"Yes, but Little Miss Perfect cannot cry her way into being black."

"Good. Let's go. Here is my card." I take it.

"Thanks."

"Thank you Lacey. They were great kids." She packs up her empty files.

"Well, first I went to that lean on me school and asked them questions like can they do the dougie and if they liked white people. One of the teachers gave me some contact names and I was able to pull this crew together." I smiled.

"I loved that dress she had on too. Maybe she can be a friend that visits. She can sing and dance! Casper, make your mother go away so I can call little Keysha back!"

"Okay, Babygirl. Calm down. You don't want wrinkles, right?" I kiss him and we both moan.

"I love you, Cas."

"I love you too."

Lacey turns to me. "So, I can go back to the house with these notes, Fancy."

"Thanks, Lacey. You are a star. See you."

"So, Mother, when are you leaving town?"

"We are leaving after this. You are really going to marry this white girl?" I lean forward and hand Cas the messenger bag.

"Show her the book, Cas!"

He pulls out the pink bridal book from hell. "See, these are the sailor dresses and the sailor hats. This is the rumpshaker contest at the reception. We are jumping a broom, too!" He said all of that with a straight face. His mother looked horrified.

I took over the explanations. "We are playing all hip hop at the wedding! It will be so fun."

"You will look like a damned fool! Why is everything so pink?"

"It is my wedding color like on steel magnolias."

"Oh this is so crazy. I am not coming to this monstrosity, Casper!"

"Miss Bernice, I know we can get Sergio to make a pink mother of the groom dress big enough for you."

"I am not fat!" She isn't, but no woman likes to be called fat.

"Okay, calm down." I turn to Cas and kiss his cheek.

"Did you tell her about Ricardo?"

"No, Babygirl."

"Who is Ricardo?"

"He is my mister."

"What?" I explain it to her like she is a kindergartner.

"You know how men can have a mistress? I can have a mister."

Casper's mother must wish she had liquor in her iced tea by now. "Is this little girl trippin?"

"No, Mother. She said I can get a mistress if I want they just have to be black and they cannot go to her country club or to her same spa. I am still looking."

"What?!" He shrugs.

"I want to have sex every day and when she needs a break, the mistress will come in and when I want to go to the game or to chill, the Ricardo guy can fill in for me. It is really win-win."

He looks at his watch. "He is late. You might need to call Enrique."

"He will be here, Casper."

"Well, Babygirl, I have that basketball game with the guys."

"Okay. Do not get hurt."

"I will be fine. Bye Mother, Jaqueline." Carlos comes into the room and he looks so delicious in his blue suit.

He hugs and kisses me. Casper's mom gasps.

"Hola, Querida."

"Hey, Ricky! I knew you would be here. So, Cas is leaving."

"You have condoms right, man?"

"Yes, Casper."

"Okay, make her tired because I will be when the game is over and we are getting some drinks afterwards. Bye Babygirl." He kisses me and waves. I take the check and wave to his mother and sister and leave with Carlos.

In the car, we laugh all the way home. We left a couple of guys on them to make sure they leave town.

"You were late, Ricky."

"Sorry, Baby. The DMV op was so much fun. These kids are so adorable and funny. I saw some of it. Fifi and Alex were hilarious."

We watch the video when we get home and the guys are on the floor laughing at the kids.

"Oh man! When Alex showed up like a freaking movie star with a suit on!"

"No, when Jamal showed up in the wrong outfit! Then he fired his aunt."

"I thought Eli was hilarious at being a brat."

"I still loved Callie's dance! She wore the heels I got her!"

"My mother almost exploded with her anger. Then they kept giving you their cards."

"Oh man, I love these kids! They are funny."

"I loved how they kept asking Cas if he was an actor, too." I reach over and take the remote.

"Save that wedding book. It will come in handy in Atlanta."

"Okay, Babygirl. Thank you all for helping me to get my mother to go away."

"No problem, Cas. The DMV op went great and Jordan is telling his contacts in Boston and Atlanta about us. We are getting a great rep."

"That is great Carlos. Where are the kids?"

"They are having a driving and shooting exercise."

"Oh well, they deserve to unwind."

"I bet you people really do things like this."

"Hire child actors? Maybe they do."

"What is for dinner?" He kisses me.

"We are having spaghetti."

"Okay, Baby. I am taking a shower." He left the room with a bounce in his step.

* * *

 **July 23rd Alex POV**

"Today was so fun guys."

"That lady was awful. We should have Magood her."

"We can call Snake and Lox."

"Yes!" So all agree.

"Fine, where is Nelly?"

"He is taking a nap." Fifi dials a number on speed dial.

"Hello, Snake? This is Fifi. Yes, we do like the dvds of a different world and new jack city. We wanted to know if you are still watching Cas' mother and sister. Great!"

We all crowd around her phone because she has it on speaker. "So, can you come get us and take us to her hotel room? We want to do a Magoo. We have gloves. Bobby gave us two boxes. We are going to be funny! Just come and watch."

We have on all black and jeans and baseball caps. We are in the lobby of the hotel with OPP playing and picket signs that say, "are you my daddy", "I am your little homie", "take me home", "how much for those Jordans in the window".

We have pictures of Jamal smiling on the picket signs and every time a black man gets off the elevator, we swarm him and act like reporters. We ask if their name is Jeff. One guy runs away screaming after throwing money at us. While we are doing that, Jamal and Fifi are doing the Magoo.

We know people take the shampoos from the hotel so we are putting nair and blue dye into them and rubbing the scratchy stuff on their clothes. They come back and get into the picket line with us. We changed the song to respect and sing along.

* * *

 **July 23rd Jamal POV**

So, we went to the police station and our homie Detective Kent said he would handle our paperwork, then we gave him some muffins and he called Nelly for us. We left out the back way and he promised we were not on video. Being the great homie I am, I let Alex and Fifi go inside first. Heh heh.

"Hola, Mami!" Miss Prada glares us, but them mostly. "Hello kids. I am not pleased that you left without telling me."

"Sorry, Mami." She crosses her arms over her chest. That is a nice dress.

"No more black ops, kids. You will tell me or you will not go. I will take your guns away."

We all nod.

"Okay, that is a deal, Miss Prada." She kisses all of our heads.

"By the way, I saw the video of your distraction in the lobby and it was hilarious. I took it from Snake. You planned a good op and you had extraction plans. Very good."

"Thanks, Mami!"

"Great, now eat your dinner." She strokes my hair.

"Miss Tessa is here, Jamal." I turn and see her.

"Granny! I got arrested!"

"What?"

"Sike. They took us in because we had no grownup. We told the guys not to be with us on purpose because we do not want people to know that we are cool with the Wiz. We got all the video and no finger prints or anything. Plus we turned these ladies blue for being mean to Ghostface."

She hugs me. "Well, that is good, Jamie. Just let little Cricket know what you are doing. I almost went upside her head."

"Really?" She winks at me.

"Yup. I will smack someone over my little grandbaby."

"Thanks, Granny. You know she has guns right."

"I said almost, Jayse. Now find out what she puts in this spaghetti sauce for me."

"Okay, Granny." Miss Prada laughs.

"I will tell you Miss Tessa if you tell me about your chicken and dumplings." Granny sucks her teeth and walks away.

"That is not an equal trade, Cricket. " I love my Granny.


	55. Chapter 55

**I do not own JE's characters, only my own.**

 **A/N: This story is very OC. Steph lives in Miami and has changed her name to shed the stigma of the Burg. She goes by the nickname Isis and she is with Ranger and another OC of mine. Lula is along for the ride.**

 **My rating is for a reason!**

 **Thanks for reading and for all of your messages. I welcome all reviews.**

* * *

 **July 26th early am Isis POV**

I am jolted out of sleep by the kids again. "Mami!"

I sit up and all the kids are in the room.

"Yes?" They look nervous.

"There is an intruder."

"Okay." I get up and put on sweats. I grab my weapons and go to the back door. Outside, there are lights on in the club house. We open the door to the club house and see a little girl with black hair and blue eyes chillin watching television with the puppies next to her. She has luggage.

I approach her slowly. "Hello."

She waves at me. "Hi."

"So, who are you?" She shakes her head and sits down again.

"Nope. If I tell you, you will make me go back there." I studied her.

"Are you hurt or anything?" She smiled.

"No, I am fine, thanks." I tried again.

"Are you hungry?" She shook her head again.

"I can wait until breakfast to eat." I had to find out what the deal was with this kid.

"How did you get here?" She looked me dead in the eye and said, " I am pretty sure there was naked wrestling involved. I do not believe in the stork or that cabbage patch mess." The kids laughed behind me.

"I mean to this property, sweetie." She giggles.

"I know, I wanted to distract you, but you are too good for that. So, I paid the gardener to drop me off." Smart.

"How did you pick this place?" She sighs.

"Any place is better than the place I live at. I mean yes we are rich but they ignore me and I hate that Swedish implant nanny! I saw a car with kids in it come this way a few times, so I figured there may be a clubhouse. I wanted a clubhouse but then I needed friends and mine were all fake."

She sighs and I pat her shoulder.

"I figured I would see if the kids that live here are cool and this clubhouse is the bomb!"

"Thank you, Sweetie." I turned her recliner around to face me.

"What is your name? I will not send you away, but I have to know what to call you, Sweetie."

The kids step forward. "You can trust our Mami."

"Yeah, Miss Prada hates fake people and she likes kids."

"Okay." She sighs.

"Fine. I am Kayden Anise Dimitri. My parents own vineyards and stuff. I am five and my birthday is tomorrow. I am part Greek and part Italian. I am not going back there. They are on a cruise anyway. They went on a cruise and my birthday was with fake friends and a nanny!"

The kids hug her.

"Man have you come to the right place! We can plan you a bomb party with paintball and everything, Kayden. Did you see the cars?"

She beams a smile at them. "Yes! They are awesome. I want my Shelby from my house and my mustang."

I smile, too. "We can work on that sweetie, but right now the garage is full."

"Okay." I take out my phone.

"What is your nanny's phone number?" She gives it to me.

"Is her name Ingrid?" She nods.

"Yup. Good guess."

She answers. "Ingrid, I have the little princess. This is Fancy. No, I have her for the rest of the month. Well, now you can go to the Hamptons with Biff. Yes, he did tell me about you. Okay, then. Leave my number for the parentals." I give her my number. "Bye, Ingrid."

I turn off the television. "Kayden, you cannot sleep out here. Come into the house."

"The dogs let me inside here since I knew some spells. They are awesome."

"Yes, they are adorable and hardcore too. Come on, Sweetie. It is late and we can talk more in the morning."

She eyes her luggage. "Can we maybe just take a few changes of clothes and then get me new luggage? They bought me this pink crap and I want to watch it burn."

"We can donate it, Kayden."

"Okay."

"I am Maggie. This is Fifi, Alex, Callie, Jamal and Eli."

She smiles at them. "Hey guys."

"Hey, Kayden."

"I go by Neecy." They all hug again.

"Come on, you must be tired. It is 0100." She growls.

"It took forever for the gardener to leave Ingrid's room."

Alex pats her back. "That must have been horrible."

"Yup."

"How much did you pay him?"

Neecy grins. "I gave him a hundred dollars and a promise not to tell anyone what he and Ingrid did."

"That was funny."

"Yup, he carried all my stuff in here. He is the one that set off the alarm being all clumsy. The idiot. I have this cool lock picking set and these leather gloves."

"That is cool, Neecy." I usher them into the house.

"Now you guys go to sleep and I will talk to you after 0600."

"Okay, Mami, Miss Nena, Miss Maggie, Miss Prada." I get back into bed and go to sleep.

* * *

 **July 27th Neecy POV early am**

They take me to their suite which is nice and it is lived in. All these kids seem close and I want that. Will they let me be their friend?

I sit down and face them on a bed. "So, what is my initiation?" Fifi answers me.

"There is none, Neecy. We like you and you already did a mission."

"You cannot just accept me like that? Those kids at my playdates wanted wine for their parents or for the nanny to take us places and all that." Alex shrugs.

"The wine would be nice for like a present to them but we have a manny and many uncles that can take us places."

Callie smiles. "We can go wherever you want for your birthday and their Mami will bake you a cake. You can say where you want gifts from and everyone will buy you stuff and we will be your friends."

"Really?"

"Yes, we are all new friends and you are a good homie to have."

"Thanks! I like devil's food cake." Fifi takes out her phone. "I will text that to Mami and it will be here tomorrow night."

When she is finished, she turns to me. "Now, where did you get that lock pick set?"

"Oh! I made the maid take me with her to the barrio. I asked a guy with knives to show me where to buy lock picks. I gave him $200 and he got it for me. I ordered the gloves online." They stare at me.

"You are not scared of strangers, huh?"

"Nope. If I have to I will cry my way out of a situation." Jamal give me a high five.

"You are hardcore, Neecy. Do you like pink?"

"Nope. I do like skirts sometimes."

Callie smiles. "We have skorts."

"That could work. Can your Mami do hair?" Fifi nods.

"Yes, Neecy."

"Cool. She can do mine. I want it trimmed."

"We do that on Sundays."

"Okay."

"Since tomorrow is Saturday, your initiation can be to get the grownup men to dress like medieval times. Sunday we go to six flags."

"What?" Is she crazy?

"See, we want to go to medieval times and they will take us, but we want them in costumes. We got Ella to order them already and they are in the closet. Okay, we will challenge them to paintball and loser has to pay for dinner. If we win, they will have to wear the costumes."

"We need a way they cannot change their minds. Grownups do that."

"Oh, that is easy, Neecy. We have these cool contracts. We make sure they can only use the paintball guns and no other weapons."

"Good one, Eli."

"Thanks, Alex." They show me the contracts.

"We can fill in the spaces and get the Wiz to sign his name. Smile at him and tell him he is good looking, and then do the speech."

"Why?"

"It will make him off balance. Papi hates compliments about his looks because he loves Mami. He only smiles when it is grannies."

Callie comes over to me. "Try on these skorts, Neecy. We have extra guns and a jacket for you."

Fifi joins us inside the closet. "I texted Mr. Morton for a chain for you as well. If your parents are gone on a trip, Mami will get them to let you stay here."

"Really?"

"Yup. We like you. That was some gangster planning. And you got into our clubhouse."

We group hug. "These fit me, Fi! Okay, you can wear the same clothes as me and Callie." I look at Callie.

"Is her daddy on vacation?" I finish putting on pajamas.

"No, he is FBI and her daddy is a workaholic."

Alex flops down next to us on the big bed. "Now, let's look at this trip book a little before we go to sleep. I like this foam henge thing."

"That does look cool."

"We are also going to a carnival next Sunday early to meet our DC contact before we go to Boston, then Atlanta." I giggle.

"I am glad I packed!"

"We have lots of camo clothes too! That was a good deal at the flea market. We also have a new bike for you. We are learning to ride without training wheels."

"Thanks, guys." I love this crew!

"We will call Lizzie in the morning. She will love to hear about you. She is in Orlando and she is six and a half. She has a homie named Diamond but her nickname is Crystal."

"Okay. Goodnight, guys."

"Night, Neecy and welcome to Alohomora."

* * *

 **July 26th Isis POV early am**

"Hello?" Why won't people let me sleep?

"Little girl, This is Marion. I am outside. Come to the door and let me inside. I cannot sleep and I have a problem. Let the Spanish Cutie and your sexual chocolate stay in bed and come talk to me."

What now? I get up and put my yoga pants back on and go follow directions. I open the door and Miss Marion is here with an over night bag. I pull her into the kitchen and give her an expresso smoothie. She drinks it and does not talk. I take a breath and hold her hand.

"What is up Miss Marion?"

"Cricket, I got this here letter and I am confused. See, a year ago I took all these tests for turning 55. I don't tell no one my real age so I can keep my deal at the village."

I nod at her. "So, why would they wait a year to send me this here letter saying I have an inoperable brain tumor and I have to do all these tests that cost more money than they think I have and I can sell my house and all that to pay for it. I feel better than I ever have since you gave me that potion and I switched vitamins. Why are they trying to make me scared, Cricket?"

I rub her back. "I would have told Tessa and Gram but I think this is something you should handle. If they are sending me this crap, they have to be sending it to other older folks and scaring the bejeesus out of them."

"You are right. I am sure this is false. Do you want me to have Bobby go and check your films?" She sighs with relief.

"Would you?" I smile at her.

"Sure thing, Miss Marion."

I move around the kitchen. "Did Miss Tessa tell you what I put into my potpies?"

"No!"

"It is duck fat. Here, let me get you one." She sits down and I can see she was worried. I send Bobby to the hospital and he agrees to check with no argument. He must want to see Justine.

I sat with Miss Marion for a half hour until Bobby called back. I put him on speaker.

"Isis and Miss Marion, your films are clear completely. These people are scamming you."

"Thanks, Bobby."

"No price, ladies." I hug Miss Marion.

"Okay, Miss Marion, you come stay in a guest room and we will call Jordan or Foley tomorrow and plan this out. You and the kids can do the op to catch them. Maybe you can even punch somebody or hit them with a brick. Won't that be fun?"

"Let me smack you, Cricket."

I laugh at her. "Wait until the ladies are around, then you can smack me."

She nods. "Yeah that would be better. I feel better now."

"How long have you had that letter?" She grimaces. "Three days."

"Next time, tell us, lady." I hug her.

"I am making pancakes in the morning. See you in a while. Maybe Matlock is on."

"Do not tease me, Cricket."

* * *

 **July 26th Carlos POV**

I look around my breakfast table and the kitchen and notice how things are different. I turn to my wife.

"Magdalena."

She looks up from her plate. "Yes, Carlos?"

"Why is Miss Marion doing inventory of the pantry, baby?" She smiles.

"She is looking for secret ingredients."

"Why is she here this early, love?"

"She has a problem that I am going to help her with." She kisses me and goes back to eating and texting.

I look over at a squeal and notice that Miss Marion has opened what looks like a secret passage.

"Cricket, this is just like on Clue!"

The kids run over and check it out and they are very happy with the new area to explore. Jefa tells them to eat first and they return to the table after telling Miss Marion that she is the bomb.

I count the kids and drink my coffee and my juice. Nope, there are now six kids instead of five. I look at the guys and they are confused also. Good. None of them are the father. No, bad. None of them are the father.

I looked at Zee. She had out her seamstress tape, so she was not the mother. I just hope no one stole this kid. I look at my wife who is texting someone and eating without looking at her plate.

"Aha! I found another one y'all!" The kids cheer.

"Jefa?"

"Yes, Ricky?"

"There is an extra child bossing Nelly around this morning." She looks over at me.

"She is actually giving him a muffin and some juice." I hold in my growl.

"Baby, tell me please." She gets this really chipper demeanor and bounces in her seat.

"So, there were three boys and we needed another girl. I got Neecy last night."

I raise an eyebrow at her. My wife kisses me gently.

"Calm down. I did not kidnap a child. She is the Dimitri's child. Today is her birthday."

"Is that why we are having chocolate chip pancakes?" She shoves my arm a little.

"Carlos, you will not get fat. Here eat this muffin." I stare at it.

"What is in it?"

"It will tighten your abs. You eat this once a week when I bake them, Carlos. Stop worrying. I will not give you something bad. Maybe the side effects will seem bad, but it is really good." I filed that information away.

"So, about the additional child, Jefa?" She sighed at having to tell me the whole story. I know she likes to fuck with me.

"She paid and blackmailed her gardener to bring her here. She did not want to spend a month with her Swedish nanny so she picked the locks on the clubhouse and that is where we found her."

I look at the little girl.

"She is wearing a skirt."

"No, that is a skort, Carlos."

I am so glad today is Saturday. "Will we be keeping her?"

My wife collects men and children. Well, Zee is from me and so are Ella, Tank, Bones and Saint.

"Her parents are on a cruise, Carlos. The kids like her. We will let her stay while they are out of town. All she had was the nanny for company and that gyp did not know Neecy was not there!"

Now I kiss her gently and stroke her scalp. "It is fine, Jefa." That gypsy did say I would have six kids in a month. That really helped me and Cas stay celibate. Whew!

I look at little Neecy. She is adorable and only five, well six now and so resourceful. She is coming this way and she looks a little nervous. Am I that scary? Yes, sometimes, I am that scary. I should smile at her so she will be at ease. We have the space and the kids have claimed her if the guns and jewelry are anything to go by.

I won't make her leave and I will sign the temporary custody forms I know Sawyer will bring by later. My wife has a big heart and I guess so do I now. I look at Cas and he is smiling at Jefa and nodding. I kiss my wife again and tell her everything is alright. She sighs with relief.

"I love you, Jefa. You are so amazing, baby." She beams at me.

"Hello, Wiz. I am Kayden and I am new to the crew. My parents are on a trip and I ran away from the Swedish implant nanny. You are really handsome, Wiz."

"Thank you, Kayden."

"I go by Neecy. My nanny would have really liked you." I kiss my wife on her forehead.

"I am a happily married man, Neecy."

She nods. "Uh huh."

She takes a deep breath. "So, we challenge you to a paintball war, Wiz." What, now?

"Excuse me?"

"The crew challenges you to a paintball war. There are 6 of us so, you can choose five people. We will be the blue team. No guns or weapons but the paint guns. Do you accept the challenge, Wiz?"

I stared into her blue eyes and watched her tilt her little head which made her black ponytail flop a little. The other kids were standing behind her. Maybe this is her initiation. I can play along and I love playing with the kids anyway.

"When and where, Neecy?" She smiles.

"Today, Wiz at 1000 at Nice Dreams." She used army time. She is so cute!

"What are the stakes?" She looks back at Jamal and Fifi and they nod.

"If your team wins, we will buy you dinner at the place of your choice. And if we win, we want the same deal." I reach out to shake her hand.

"You have a deal." She shakes her head.

"Not yet, Wiz." Jamal comes over with a contract. It had all the kids' names and mine. I named my team mates and we signed the agreement. They were so adorable.

"See you out there, Wiz." She smiled and walked to the group who all hugged. Aww.

* * *

 **July 26 Kid's POV-Neecy's thoughts**

Fifi, Callie, Jamal, Alex and Eli were plotting their strategy in the clubhouse with me, when there was a knock on the door.

"It's Tom and Mami."

"Hello, Neecy. We have this form that grants me temporary physical custody of you. We are going to send it to your parents. This means you can stay here and I will look after you and it will protect us from kidnapping charges."

"Okay, Maggie. Thanks." They leave and we all hug again.

* * *

 **July 26 Carlos POV**

My team was sad to have lost. Pierre was taking it hard and he was yelling at Bones.

"This is all your fault!"

"Pierre, please stop yelling at Bones."

"We are the Untouchables!"

"I was not going to cheat, Pierre. We agreed to no other weapons."

"Fine, Bones." He sulks.

"Besides, you are the one who fell for the movie chick ploy, Pierre. You know they would not suddenly fall down. And to cry?! I have watched them train!" Tank sighed.

"She looked so sad, man. They are so smart." I know that's right.

"So, where do we have to take them for dinner?"

Cas points. "Here comes Eli."

Eli looked smug. "Hello red team, I have come to tell you that we want to go to Medieval Times for dinner tonight. We know that we leave for Boston next week, and we want to do this for fun. Your costumes will be provided. See you there!" He walks away.

Cas laughs. "What is so funny, Casper?"

"They just wanted us to wear the costumes. If we said that we would take them there anyway, they could not make us dress up. Jamal and Fifi are dangerous together and Alex and Callie are deadly good shots."

* * *

 **July 26th Cas POV**

"Hello, Rell."

"Hello, Fantazia."

"You look sweaty."

"Yes, I just finished getting my ass whipped by the kids, so I am sweaty."

"I was going to take a shower and if you want, you could share with me."

"That is so nice of you, Gabriela." I watched her strip and moaned.

"Will you do an op for me with Miss Marion, Rell?"

"Sure, babygirl." She was naked, of course I am saying yes. I would get details later.

In the shower, I kissed her and fucked my babygirl so deeply.

"Oh, girl. I love you so much."

"Yes, Rell, more. Give it to me. Ohhhhh!" She scratched my back and came hard.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." She kissed all over my face and then kissed my lips.

"I adore you, Casper." My breath hitched and I came inside her. When we caught our breaths and washed each other, we got out of the shower.

"I am so happy, Gabriela."

"Me too."

"Are you sure about stopping in PA next week?" She nods.

"Yes, Rell. I agreed to meet Miss Maybelle." I had to ask these questions or the guys would kill me.

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" She looked at me in the mirror.

"I am taking Fifi and Alex. We are meeting at a carnival next week and I know you guys are coming. I am not mad, so tell Carlos, Quincy and Jamal that their plans are fine."

I feel better that she has guessed. "You forgot Lourdes." She laughed.

"I love you for watching my back." I pick her up and spin her around. "Always, Babygirl."

* * *

 **July 26th Kent POV**

"Come on and go with us, Kenny." Nope.

"Miss Tessa, I cannot be seen with Ranger." She shrugged and continued to turn off my lights.

"So, do not be seen with him. I know you want to take a blackmail picture of him in a costume, Kenny." That was a great idea.

"Okay. I will come along."

"Good, because we are not cooking tonight and the painters will be up in here."

"What?" She huffed at me.

"Boy, Cricket got us the hookup. Her people work like houseelves and you never see them. Now pack a bag and you are staying the night at my place. You do not need to smell the fumes."

"Yes, Miss Tessa. You take good care of me."

She hums. "So, did you hear that a little five year old broke into the kid's clubhouse?"

"Nope."

"They caught her and made her a part of their little crew. She can do picking locks already, Kenny."

"That sounds great, Miss Tessa." She looks me up and down.

"No, baby. Put on this tee shirt and wear this shirt open like. Good. Come along, now. I told Ramone I had a ride so he dropped me off."

"Yes, Miss Tessa."

"Try to get the waitresses to give you the turkey recipe."

"I will try Miss Tessa." These ladies were hilarious.

* * *

 **July 26th Carlos POV**

I still do not like this place, but I am prepared this time and it is funny to watch the guys look uncomfortable. My costume is not as bad as I thought it would be. There are ruffles on the shirt, but when I opened the top button, our serving wench almost dropped our beverages. Jefa told me to change into a tee shirt. Heh heh. I decided to make the rounds and speak to everyone that came to see us in our costumes.

"Hey Spanish Cutie!"

"Miss Tessa, Ladies."

"You are looking right handsome in all that finery there."

"Leave him alone, Lottie."

"I can look at him, Betty. Cricket knows he is cute. I like this place, but the bathroom situation is not what I like." They laugh. I see Kent hiding from me while snapping my pictures and giggling. He is so funny.

I make my way over to the fake stoners. "Hey Dude!"

"Hello, Zane."

"This is so cool and I love these costumes. I have been so busy with actual work! It is great."

"I am glad you are enjoying yourself, Zane."

"My dad brags to all his friends about my business acumen. Whew! That was my word of the day." I laugh and walk away.

"Hello, Mr. Manoso." They are so nervous around me.

"Corey and Anthony, ladies." They giggle.

"This is Savannah and Harper."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." They look dazed at my smile. Heh heh. The boys give them something to drink.

"I am glad you are enjoying yourselves, kids."

"Thanks!"

I meet up with our next guests. "So hey. I am Evie, Emmett's sister, and this is my sweetie Sonya."

"Hello ladies."

Sonya moans. "Damn, Evie. He is sexy, but still not my type. He does make me want a burrito really badly."

"Yup, he is El Senor Guapo up in this piece. I am glad we do not have to fight Isis for him. Turn around for us, homie." I turn around.

"Dayum, that is a nice ass."

"Girls!" They look at Portia and Raven.

"Yes, Portia?"

"Yes, Raven?"

"That is our boss." Evie and Sonya lick their lips. I am starting to feel like a piece of meat.

"Man, does he have a grey tie and a conference room and all that?"

"Yup."

"Whew! You need to run along, Jefe. You are making me all confused right now." I smile and wave and keep moving. They are hilarious.

"Hey, Batman. I am Summer and this is Sienna." I nod.

"Hello, ladies. I remember you from the cookout. You both looked very pretty in your bikinis." They blush.

"Girl do you think he been picturing us like that all this time?"

"Be strong, Sienna. You know he is a Mexican Mack daddy."

"I am alright, Summer." They are so silly. I smile.

"Just don't look directly at the smile. Think about Michael. Girl, Sylvester needs to come back over here and be my force field." I love these girls. The guys come back and they kiss like in the movies.

"Whew! And I am back." I snort.

They sit straighter. "We are the partners in Babe. Thanks for giving our company a name! I smile. Wow, will you consider being on a calendar for us?"

"I told you no, Summer!" My wife has arrived.

"Dammit, Maggie! He is so handsome and his smile is amazing."

"I know and he is not being our poster boy. Our company is about women's beauty." They scoff at her.

"Girl, you know all we need is him looking at some regular women in our lingerie with that look he gives you and every woman in the world would buy our stuff." My baby nods at them.

"I will think about it, Sienna."

She fans herself. "Whew! I thought you were going to pull off my wig and all that."

"No, I am fine. You did not touch him after all." I laugh at them.

The kids are having fun when I reach them. "Hola, Papi."

"Hello, Alex."

"We are enjoying our food."

"That is great, kids." Jamal sidles up to me.

"Hey Wiz."

"Hello, Jamal." Oh no, he has his op face on. Dammit.

"So, I think there is a creep here."

"Really?"

"Yes, when we were by the bathroom things, ew, there was a guy that stared at all the little kids and he tried to talk to a couple of them but we challenged them to a joust and they chased us."

"Okay, do you want us to get him or just to back you guys up?"

"I think you should let the FBI guys do it. We need to stay on the down low."

"That is fine." This kid is so observant. It is like he never stops being aware. I want to adopt him, but it has to be his choice.

"Come point him out to me." He shakes his head.

"Nope. He has blue and red paint all over his back and he is still over there."

"Thanks, Jamal. I am very proud of you."

He smiles and sneaks back to his seat. I relate the information to Jordan and he makes some calls even though people frown at him for using technology that was not invented yet.

An hour later, we were ready to leave and I received a text from Jordan. The guy was wanted at number 30 on their list and he was worth $450,000. I told him to send me the paperwork.


End file.
